


Me enamoré de alguien como tú

by aoibird6



Series: Alguien como tú [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Amenazas, Angst, Balthazar es doctor y ama a su hermano, Balthazar/botton, Castiel considera a todos a su alrededor objetos desechables a excepción de su hermano, Castiel es Ooc, Castiel es el mejor en lo que hace, Castiel es malo con las muestras de afecto, Castiel es un asesino a sueldo carente de empatía, Castiel poco a poco comienza a ver a Dean como una persona no un objeto, Castiel protector con Dean, Castiel/Top, Dean ama mucho a Castiel, Dean queda con secuelas psicológicas después del secuestro, Dean sufre con la frialdad de Castiel, Dean/bottom, Dominación/sumisión, Drama, El cuervo es el rival de Castiel en el mundo de los asesinos a sueldo, F/M, Hurt/confort, Intentos de violación, John recibe amenazas de un desconocido, Los hermanos Novak tienen un pasado de violencia intrafamiliar, Lucifer disfruta rompiendo huesos, Lucifer es similar a Cas, Lucifer protector con su pareja, Lucifer/Top, M/M, Romance, Tortura, Violencia explicíta, asesinos a sueldo, lenguaje mal sonante, muerte de personajes menores
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 140,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoibird6/pseuds/aoibird6
Summary: Cuando Dean ha sido secuestrado por encargo de un desconocido que quiere lastimar a su padre y sometido a diversas torturas por varios días, es “rescatado” por un extraño hombre de intensos orbes azules que resulta ser un peligroso asesino carente de empatía, quien ha desarrollado un pequeño interés por él, más bien por su cuerpo, reteniéndolo un par de días más antes de dejarlo ir. Cuando el moreno vuelve a aparecer en su vida, Dean sabe que ya no hay vuelta atrás y terminará enamorándose de alguien como él. AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Me enamoré de alguien como tú.  
> Parejas: CasxDean, GabrielxSam, LuciferxBalthazar, JohnxMary.  
> Personajes: Dean, Castiel, Sam, Gabriel, Lucifer, Balthazar, John, Mary, Charlie, los hermanos Wellings, Lilith, “el cuervo”, Enías, Uriel, Benny, Crowley, William, West.  
> Rating: M  
> Capítulos: 35  
> Género: AU, Romance, Drama, Angts, Hurt/Confort, Family.  
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.  
> Advertencias: Violencia explícita, intentos de violación, amenazas, lenguaje mal sonante, Dominación/sumisión, violencia intrafamiliar pasada, tortura, asesinos a sueldo, muerte de personajes menores.  
> Notas del fic: Castiel es Ooc, tiene una personalidad más fría y distante, casi carente de emociones que va experimentando y aprendiendo poco a poco gracias a la influencia de Dean. Este fic tendrá una secuela.

El rubio parpadeó cansado mientras mantiene su vista fija en la cámara a unos metros frente a él. No está muy seguro de cuantos días han pasado desde que está ahí, solo ha sido consciente de que ha anochecido en dos ocasiones, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo se encuentra adormilado por las drogas que inyectan en su antebrazo derecho. 

-Hey, basura, ¡¿Hay alguien en casa?! ¡Te estoy hablando, inútil!- grita uno de sus captores dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen, provocando que las cadenas que sostienen sus muñecas en vertical sobre la cabeza, manteniéndolo de rodillas, se muevan un poco- ¿Ya tenemos suficiente material para enviárselo a ese montón de mierda de Winchester?- gruñó hacia el segundo hombre que permanece afirmado contra la pared junto a la puerta, disfrutando de la escena.  
-Aún no, un par de puñetazos no convencerán a nuestro jefe para enviar la grabación, ya lo oíste- dijo esbozando una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción y movió la mano que tenía oculta tras la espalda, en donde sostiene una delgada varilla de metal- Quiero mucho rojo en esta película. 

Dean observó asustado como el sujeto junto a la puerta, se coloca una máscara en el rostro antes de avanzar hacia él, dándole un fuerte varillazo en el torso, el cual dejó una línea roja de cerca de diez centímetros que comenzó a sangrar. Sus gritos de dolor y suplicas porque lo dejen ir, se mezclan con las risas casi maniacas de sus dos captores. ¿Por qué tenía que sucederle eso a él? Aunque si lo piensa con frialdad, es mucho mejor que esa noche lo encontraran a él en vez de a su hermano menor, jamás hubiera soportado que fuera Sam quien pasara por esa pesadilla. 

-¡Grita! ¡Grita!- lo incentiva uno de los hombres con entusiasmo- ¡Grita fuerte, hijo de puta! ¡Nadie te escuchará aquí! ¡Nadie! ¡Gritemos juntos, basura! ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! 

El dolor de las heridas llegó hasta un punto que se hizo insoportable, su boca ya no podía emitir sonidos y su garganta duele mucho, ¿Hace cuánto que no le dan agua? No lo recuerda, seguramente fue al mismo tiempo que tuvo su última porción de comida, una mezcla asquerosa de consistencia similar al puré que terminó vomitando sobre el colchón mohoso en que lo dejan descansar cuando no están torturándolo frente al cámara. Su cuerpo está muy débil y la bendita inconsciencia se apodera de él, entregándole un poco de bienestar dentro de ese infierno que está viviendo. 

Dean lo recuerda con claridad, aquel viernes por la noche fue al departamento de su hermano menor, quien vive junto a su pareja de tres años, Gabriel Speight, a quien conoció en la fiesta de bienvenida cuando inició la universidad. El rubio estaba muy feliz por Sam, se merecía estar con alguien que lo amara con esa intensidad y al mismo tiempo que lo cuida como si fuera el tesoro más valioso del mundo, aunque a veces no entiende porque el mayor siempre disfruta burlándose de él, pero no puede negar que le resulta divertido y terminaron forjando una estrecha amistad. Se supone que sería una fiesta privada, ellos tres y sus dos mejores amigos, Benny y Crowley, a quienes conocían desde niños. Dean recordaba estar divirtiéndose ahí, bebiendo entre risas con su familia, quejándose porque su padre quería que tomara su lugar como presidente en la compañía que maneja, alabando las deliciosas tartas que le envió su madre y contándoles emocionado su satisfactorio día de trabajo en el taller Singer. El dueño del lugar es Bobby Singer, un viejo amigo de la familia y con quien mantiene una sociedad, John nunca estuvo de acuerdo con eso pero terminó aceptándolo por unos años hasta que se dio cuenta que necesita un heredero y Sam no es una opción al cursar su cuarto año de abogacía en la universidad, así que por descarte la responsabilidad recayó sobre el rubio. ¿Cómo se arruinó todo? ¿Por qué abandonó ese lugar seguro? No, no fue a la tienda solo por más cervezas.

<>

¡Benny! ¿Qué había sido de su amigo cuando esos hombres los atacaron en el estacionamiento del edificio? No, no quería ni pensar que estuviera herido o peor aún, muerto. Cada segundo de consciencia que inunda su mente, recordándole la dolorosa situación que está viviendo, ruega porque su querido amigo esté bien y que alguien lo rescate de esos monstruos que cada día lastiman su cuerpo mientras graban todo con la cámara. No fue hasta el segundo día en que notó el anochecer, en el cual comprendió que su secuestro es por encargo de alguien muy molesto con su padre, alguien que quiere causarle daño por medio de él y por eso se consuela al pensar que es mejor que lo atraparan a él, en vez de a su hermano, porque se le rompería el corazón si fuera su amado Sammy quien estuviera afrontando ese infierno. 

-¡¿Por qué lloras, montón de mierda?!- gritó una grave voz al mismo tiempo que una dolorosa patada directo a sus costillas lo saca del mundo de sus sueños, trayéndolo de regreso a su sufrimiento actual.  
-¡Mira lo que he traído!- habló una segunda voz llena de júbilo y el rubio logra enfocar la vista hacia la puerta abierta. Lo han vuelto a dejar sobre ese mugroso colchón en un rincón del cuarto mientras sus heridas laten dolorosamente en su piel, provocando que algunas lágrimas se formen en sus parpados- ¡El segundo vídeo fue un éxito, hermano! ¡Un millón de dólares como recompensa! ¡Por fin nos iremos de ese hoyo de mierda y viviremos como reyes!- festejó enseñándole el botín a su compañero, quien esbozó una amplia sonrisa, acariciando los gruesos fajos de dinero en el bolso abierto.  
-Perfecto, ¿Cuáles son las indicaciones ahora? ¿Qué haremos con ese idiota? ¿Matarlo?- el menor se alertó al oír esas palabras.  
-No, no, no, nuestro jefe está disfrutando mucho con esto, los Wínchester están desesperados por encontrar a su querido hijito, ¿Has visto las noticias? Esa zorra ha salido suplicando que le regresen a su hijo- se burló caminando hasta el rubio y lo levantó por el cabello hasta dejarlo de rodillas- La puta de tu madre es toda una preciosura, podríamos hacerle una visita esta noche, me divertiría un montón abriéndola de piernas. 

Dean se enfureció al oír la forma despectiva en que hablan de su amada madre y con fuerzas que no sabe de dónde sacó, embistió a su captor con la cabeza, consiguiendo tumbarlo en el suelo para luego abalanzarse sobre él, golpeándolo con sus manos en puño, ya que están esposadas por las muñecas. Uno, dos, tres puñetazos feroces alcanzó a propinarle antes de que el otro sujeto lo pateara en la cabeza y lo arrojó sobre el colchón de nuevo, dándole una paliza que lo dejó casi inconsciente. 

-¡¿Estás bien, Tom?!- el menor observó hacia los dos hombres.  
-¡Esa maldita puta me atacó! ¡Ese maldito me atacó!- gritó muy enfadado y fue hasta el rubio, dándole una fuerte patada en el rostro que le rompió la nariz- ¡Voy a matarte, bastardo! ¡Voy a destrozarte!  
-¡Ya basta, idiota!- lo detuvo el mayor por los brazos, alejándolo del casi inconsciente prisionero- ¡Si lo matas perderemos miles de dólares! ¡Esta puta nos dará el dinero suficiente para dejar esta mierda e irnos lejos! Contrólate o yo lo haré.  
-Mierda… 

El rubio vio como ambos salían de la habitación y después de que se aseguró que no regresarían, se permitió caer en la inconsciencia, quedándose dormido al cabo de unos pocos segundos.  
La siguiente vez que despertó, los últimos rayos de luz se estaban ocultando en el cielo y lentamente la oscuridad inunda la habitación. No hay señales de sus captores, lo cual lo hace sentir mucho mejor pero no por mucho, ya que escucha unas fuertes pisadas acercarse por el pasillo hasta que la puerta se abre. Todo su cuerpo entra en un estado de alerta al comprobar que es el hombre que consiguió golpear. 

-Hola puta- dijo entrando con una amplia sonrisa y encendió la cámara, sin molestarse en cubrir su rostro- Mi hermano se ha marchado a buscar más provisiones, así que yo continuaré con el siguiente vídeo, aunque será diferente a los otros, este es solo para mí-afirmó sacando una navaja de su bolsillo trasero antes de acercarse a él, dándole un fuerte pisotón en la entrepierna que lo hizo gritar por el dolor- La zorra de tu madre volvió a salir en televisión, suplicando que los secuestradores de su querido hijito se pongan en contacto, papito Winchester está dispuesto a pagar mucho dinero por ti- continuó hablando mientras se acomoda entre sus piernas y sacó otro objeto del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, una jeringa- Debo admitir que te pareces bastante a ella, así que pensé, ¿Por qué no follarte a ti en su lugar?- canturreó con una estruendosa risa mientras lo toma por el brazo con fuerza y le entierra la aguja sin delicadezas, inyectando el líquido transparente.  
-No… por favor…- comienza a suplicar con las lágrimas asomando en sus parpados.  
-¿Por qué habría de tener consideraciones contigo, perra? ¿Ya olvidaste lo que me hiciste?- siseó dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen para luego arrojar la jeringa a un lado del cuarto- Mi hermano regresará pronto, así que aprovechemos bien este tiempo a solas y no te preocupes, dentro de unos segundos me estarás suplicando que te folle como la zorra que eres- afirmó desabrochándole el pantalón para bajárselo junto a la ropa interior, ignorando las manchas de orina en él, ya que no le permiten ir al baño o salir de esa habitación- No soy gay, así que no esperes esas cursilerías mariconas de mi parte, solo quiero un agujero donde meterla y tu trasero será perfecto, grita muy fuerte, puta, imaginaré que eres la zorra de tu madre mientras te hago lloriquear. 

Dean entró en pánico cuando escuchó como su captor se abre el cierre del pantalón antes de bajarlo hasta mitad de muslo junto con su ropa interior. El rubio se retuerce sobre el inmundo colchón e intenta coordinar sus brazos para apartar a ese asqueroso hombre de él pero solo consigue que le den un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que lo aturde y su cuerpo se tensa cuando siente esa palpitante erección presionando contra su virgen entrada. 

-No… No… por favor… ¡Por favor no! ¡No lo hagas!- suplica retorciéndose con fuerza cuando una mano presiona su pecho y el roce de esos asqueroso dedos lo hace gemir.  
-Esos ruidos están mejor, zorra, voy a disfrutar mucho esto- canturreó riendo frenéticamente. 

El rubio patalea e intenta alejarse de ese monstruo pero un fuerte agarre sobre sus caderas se lo impide mientras el mayor vuelve a intentar penetrarlo, acomodándose entre sus piernas pero antes de que consiga comenzar a meterla, unos pasos se acercan a la habitación. El menor se deshace en un llanto desconsolado al imaginar el peor escenario posible: esas bestias turnándose para violarlo. 

-Lo sé, lo sé, Adam, me dijiste que no lo tocara pero no lo arruinaré como la última vez- afirmó con un bufido y buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, enseñándole un preservativo mientras mantiene la vista fija en el cautivo, quien sigue llorando con los ojos cerrados- Ahora no tendrán mi ADN en esta puta, aunque de todas formas creo que terminaremos matándolo, ya conoce mi rostro. 

Dean no pudo controlar el temblor de su cuerpo, ni mucho menos el intenso pánico que siente por la situación que ocurrirá ahora. Él nunca ha tenido sexo, no del tipo homosexual y esa es la peor forma en que podría experimentar su primera vez, ya que desde hace mucho, durante el instituto para ser precisos, descubrió que se siente atraído por los hombres. Se llevó las manos esposadas al rostro, no quería darles la satisfacción a esos salvajes de gritar, no permitiría que continúen humillándolo. 

-¿Adam?- habló el sujeto que tiene entre sus piernas antes de que un ruido seco lo haga estremecerse y un peso caiga contra su cuerpo, forzándolo a abrir los ojos-Hijo… de puta…- susurra uno de sus secuestradores- Tú… 

El hombre sobre Dean es apartado de un tirón y es cuando recién se atreve a mirar de nuevo, descubriendo con asombro y horror, por partes iguales, que un tercer desconocido está ahí, sosteniendo un fierro rectangular de casi medio metro de largo y unos cinco centímetros de diámetro, con el cual está golpeando reiteradamente la cabeza de su captor, la cual se reduce a una masa sangrante con cada ataque. 

-Oh Dios…- susurra el menor moviéndose un poco hasta que consigue incorporarse y quedar sentado- Oh Dios- repite con una mano cubriendo su boca mientras niega despacio- Detente… por favor…- la sangre comienza a formar un charco bajo la cabeza, dibujando lentamente líneas ondulantes en diversas direcciones sobre el cemento del suelo- ¡Por favor, detente!- suplica entre sollozos y el desconocido voltea en su dirección.  
-¡Tom! ¡Tom! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO ARRIBA, PEZADO DE MIERDA?!- se escucha un grito furioso desde el exterior. 

Dean se siente paralizado cuando esos fríos orbes azules se fijan en él mientras una gran sonrisa de diversión se apodera del rostro del moreno, quien le hace un gesto con la mano para que guarde silencio antes de dirigirse hacia un lado de la puerta, sosteniendo el fierro ensangrentado en su mano derecha. 

-¡TOM RESPONDE! ¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO, IDIOTA!-gritó la voz enfurecido de su segundo captor y los pasos se precipitaron dentro del cuarto- ¡TE ESTOY…- la oración murió en su boca cuando vio a su hermano tendido en el suelo con el cráneo destrozado- Tom… Tom…- dirigió la vista hacia el rubio, quien correspondió su gesto temblando mientras las lágrimas siguen corriendo implacables por sus mejillas- ¡¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO, HIJO DE PUTA?!

El rubio cierra los ojos cuando ve la pistola apuntando directo a él pero jamás escucha la detonación, sino una serie de golpes secos que rápidamente acallan los gritos de dolor de su captor. El temblor de su cuerpo es muy fuerte y cuando los pasos se acercan, instintivamente retrocede hasta quedar contra la pared, sollozando más alto mientras el desconocido camina hacia él, sosteniendo aún el fierro ensangrentado.

-No… no… ¡Por favor no me mates! ¡Por favor!- comenzó a suplicar pegando más su lastimado cuerpo al muro y cubriendo su rostro con los brazos, como si de esa forma pudiera protegerse de algún ataque.  
-¿Qué eres de esos dos idiotas?- preguntó la voz grave del moreno, su silueta se vuelve cada vez más irreconocible con la oscuridad- Responde- ordenó con un tono frío que no da lugar a replicas.  
-Yo… yo no… yo…- el intenso miedo que siente no le permite articular más de dos palabras.  
-Así que no quieres hablar- dijo el mayor quedando pie frente a él y lo levanta por el cuello, presionado lo suficientemente fuerte para dificultar su respiración- Solo te lo preguntaré una vez más, ¿Qué eres de esas basuras?  
-No… no… nada… nada… ¡Nada!- consigue hilar estremeciéndose y un gemido involuntario escapa de sus labios cuando el hombre se pega a su cuerpo, inspeccionándolo de cerca- Mmm…  
-Oh, ¿Todo esta acción te ha excitado, pequeño?- pronuncia con una ligera muestra de interés antes de dejar caer el fierro al suelo, reparando unos segundos en la jeringa desechada cerca de un rincón- Oh, entiendo, te han dado algo, así que solo te has metido con los tipos equivocados, parece que no es tu día de suerte, chico.  
-Por favor… por favor… no me hagas daño…- suplicó sintiendo una opresión en el pecho y su vista comenzó a nublarse, habían sido demasiadas emociones en poco tiempo- Por favor…- susurró ante la atenta vigilancia de esos orbes azules y luego todo se fue a negro.

***************************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	2. Chapter 2

El rubio giró sobre la cama al sentir una insistente presión intermitente en su hombro derecho y abrió los ojos adormilado, encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de su amigo. Lo jaló por el brazo para que estuviera a su lado y lo abrazó ocultando el rostro contra su pecho. 

-Tuve un sueño horrible, Benny, unos hombres nos atacaron en el estacionamiento y te golpearon, gracias a Dios estás bien-dijo suspirando aliviado pero se sobresaltó al sentir algo tibio deslizándose por su rostro- ¿Benny?- se incorporó lentamente, con el corazón latiendo muy rápido- ¡Benny!- gritó horrorizado cuando lo vio cubierto de sangre.  
-Eso no fue un sueño, Dean- respondió el mayor manteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios-Esto es lo que me han hecho por protegerte, ¡Esto obtuve por ti!  
+++ +++ +++

Dean se incorporó con un grito estrangulado y un fuerte dolor recorrió su garganta. Le tomó varios segundos calmarse después del horrible sueño que tuvo y reconoció la misma habitación donde ha estado cautivo los últimos días. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué hay tanta sangre en el suelo? ¿Por…? En ese preciso instante sangrientas imágenes llegan a su mente, ese hombre de orbes azules asesinando cruelmente a sus captores, destrozándoles la cabeza con un fierro y luego fue por él, aunque terminó desmayándose. 

-Oh Dios…oh Dios… tengo que salir de aquí…-susurró aterrado con la posibilidad de que ese peligroso sujeto aún estuviera por los alrededores- Tengo que huir… 

Por alguna razón su cuerpo no quiere colaborar, completamente presa del pánico y entonces repara en un importante detalle: las esposas de sus muñecas han sido quitadas. ¿Acaso fue el moreno? ¿Ese hombre no quería herirlo? ¿Realmente lo ha salvado de ese infierno? Respira profundamente varias veces hasta que consigue relajar un poco su tenso cuerpo y colocarse de pie, ignorando el dolor de sus heridas mal cicatrizadas. 

-Tengo que huir…- susurra caminando torpemente hasta la ventana, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano cuando el brillante sol dio de frente en su rostro- Mmm…- parpadea varias veces hasta que la luz ya no daña su vista y contempla el exterior, un espeso bosque rodea lo que parece ser un edificio abandonado pero lo que llama su atención, son dos vehículos estacionados cerca de un camino de tierra- ¿Eh? Un momento… ese es… el auto en que… me trajeron aquí- murmuró tragando saliva con dificultad, su garganta dolía a horrores, no es buena idea hablar mucho. 

Estaba muy seguro de reconocer uno de los automóviles como el de sus captores pero el otro es totalmente desconocido, quizás ambos sujetos lo trajeron después, sería demasiado idiota de su parte ir por provisiones o a dejar los videos al correo sabiendo que los buscaban y en el edificio del departamento de su hermano, estaba lleno de cámaras en los pasillos y diferentes niveles del estacionamiento.

-Debo… salir…- dijo dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo contra la ventana. Se sentía demasiado cansado, hace días que no comía algo decente, ya que esos hombres solo le dan pequeñas porciones de esa mezcla asquerosa. 

Permaneció quieto durante un tiempo indefinido cuando entonces reparó en una silueta que salió de entre los arboles cubierto de sangre. El terror se apoderó de él cuando reconoció al hombre de orbes azules, quien miró en su dirección durante varios segundos para luego dirigirse hacia la entrada del edificio. Tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes o acabaría muerto como los dos bastardos que lo secuestraron. A paso torpe consiguió llegar hasta la puerta pero por más que forcejeo con el pomo, éste no cedió. El miedo que lo inunda aumentó aún más al descubrir que está encerrado y regresó a la ventana, evaluando la opción de escapar por ella. A juzgar por la distancia con el suelo, parecía estar en un tercer o cuarto piso, probablemente conseguiría salir de ahí con heridas menores pero en su estado actual, tan débil y lastimado, terminaría quebrándose una pierna o en el peor de los casos el cuello. 

-Oh Dios… por favor… por favor que se vaya…- susurró llevándose las manos a la cabeza- No quiero morir… no quiero morir…- los fuertes pasos resonaron por el pasillo hasta que se detuvieron tras la puerta y ésta se abrió lentamente- No… no…- se sentó en el rincón flexionando las piernas y ocultando la cabeza con sus manos, como si esa forma pudiera protegerse de algún posible ataque.  
-Ya estás despierto, has dormido toda la noche- dijo el desconocido observándolo fijamente antes de ir hacia él.  
-No… no… ¡No te acerques!- gritó al notar que ese hombre tiene la ropa cubierta de sangre, al igual que sus manos y parte de su rostro pero lo peor de todo es que parece reciente.  
-¿Me estás dando una orden? Solo te daré una advertencia, pequeño, a mí nadie me da órdenes- afirmó con un tono que hizo estremecer al rubio y su cuerpo ejecutó una respuesta de huida, dirigiéndose en una carrera desenfrenada hacia la puerta abierta pero una mano lo detuvo violentamente por el cuello, colocándolo contra la pared- No te he dado permiso para salir, creí que eras un chico obediente.  
-Por favor… por favor… no me mates…-suplicó sin contener sus lágrimas y gimió adolorido cuando lo arrojaron sobre el colchón.  
-Aún no he decidido que hacer contigo- respondió tranquilamente mientras se pasa una mano ensangrentada por el cabello- No sabía que esos sujetos tuvieran compañía aquí.  
-Yo… yo no estoy… con ellos- intentó explicar ignorando el dolor de su garganta seca. Deseaba mucho un sorbo de agua en ese momento.  
-Ya lo noté- dijo inclinándose hasta quedar frente a él y lo tomó por la mandíbula con fuerza- Estoy seguro que te he visto antes, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- el menor no respondió por lo aterrador que lucía ese rostro- Tu nombre- ordenó apretando más el agarre.  
-Dean… Winchester…- susurró intentando apartarse sin conseguirlo.  
-¿Winchester? Mmm, ya lo recuerdo, tu fotografía estaba en el periódico, así que ese par de idiotas fueron quienes te secuestraron, sin duda te metiste con los tipos equivocados, pequeño. 

El rubio pensó que iban a matarlo en ese preciso instante, ya que esos fríos orbes azules lo contemplan como si fuera un objeto, sin la más leve simpatía o compasión en ellos. ¿Así es como va a acabar todo? ¿Será asesinado por encontrarse en el lugar erróneo? No, no quería morir así, quería regresar con su familia, con sus padres, con su hermano, con sus amigos, aún debía asegurarse que Benny estuviera bien. No, definitivamente no podía terminar igual que los otros dos sujetos. 

-¿Qué… qué harás conmigo?- preguntó intentando disimular su temor.  
-Debería asesinarte, mi política es no dejar testigos ni evidencia en cada trabajo- respondió como si aquello fuera lo más común de hacer- Ya me deshice de los otros dos, fue divertido lo de ayer pero no lo es tanto cuando debo limpiar el desorden, los huesos son mucho más duros de lo que crees. 

Dean contuvo la respiración al oír esas palabras y entonces comprendió que “limpiar el desorden” implica desmembrar los cuerpos para ocultar más fácilmente el cadáver. Su vista fue hacia la sangre fresca que cubre casi por completo al hombre frente a él y unas intensas arcadas comienzan a invadirlo, siendo liberado en el momento preciso para vomitar sobre el colchón, sorprendiéndose que pueda expulsar tanto con lo poco que ha comido. 

-Por favor… déjame ir… quiero regresar…con mi familia… no le diré a alguien… que has estado aquí… lo prometo… por favor…- pidió entre sollozos.  
-¿Y por qué te dejaría ir? Eso solo sería una molestia, no tengo ninguna certeza de que guardarás silencio, tampoco obtendré algo con liberarte, en este momento, eres una gran problema para mí, lo mejor será asesinarte- sentenció al mismo tiempo que saca un cuchillo de la parte trasera de su pantalón.  
-No… ¡NO!... ¡Por favor no!- pidió retrocediendo hasta que consiguió alejarse unos centímetros del mayor, quien ladeó un poco la cabeza antes de colocarse de pie con una extraña sonrisa en los labios.  
-¿Sabes cuál es mi parte favorita en cada trabajo? Cazar a mis víctimas, destrozarlas saboreando cada instante hasta que sus ojos se vuelven opacos y dejan de respirar, esa es la parte más excitante- comentó yendo junto a la ventana sin dejar de observarlo con diversión- ¿Me darás un buen espectáculo, Dean? No fue satisfactorio acabar con ese par de idiota pero tengo la impresión que tú serás diferente, adelante, te daré dos minutos de ventaja, es mejor que comiences a correr, pequeño. 

El rubio se quedó estático en su lugar hasta que escuchó la cuenta regresiva del hombre y se arrastró hasta la puerta, colocándose de pie con algo de dificultad para luego huir por el pasillo hacia la derecha. No sabía a donde iba, ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad en ese momento o habría considerado la opción de ir hasta los autos. Sus piernas parecían tener vida propia y el único pensamiento que llena su cabeza, es que debe alejarse de esa bestia cuanto antes o acabará peor que sus dos secuestradores. 

-Dios… Dios… tengo que correr…- susurró bajito mientras desciende por las escaleras aguantando el dolor de sus piernas con cada peldaño- Mamá… Sammy… papá… por favor… alguien que me ayude…- suplicó sosteniéndose de la pared cuando llegó al final- Quiero regresar a casa… quiero regresar a casa… quiero—guardó silencio cuando escuchó unos pasos provenientes de arriba y comprendió que sus dos minutos han acabado- Oh Dios… no, no, no… 

Forzó a su lastimado cuerpo a moverse más rápido pero al oír los ruidos en la escalera tras él, se ocultó en la primera habitación abierta que encontró, cerrando la puerta con seguro y observó la destrozada oficina que no ha sido ocupada en meses o quizás años. Rápidamente su atención se centró en un estrecho armario de metal de un solo compartimiento, en donde se suelen guardar productos de limpieza y así lo confirmo al abrirla la maltrecha puerta. Se apresuró en arrojar las cosas a un lado para luego ingresar, doblando un poco su cuerpo para caber y se cubrió la boca con una mano, así controlaría sus gruñidos de dolor. Su corazón latía cada vez más de prisa e incluso llegó a considerar que se saldría de su pecho si no se calma un poco, aunque luego su mente le recordó que eso es físicamente imposible. Cuando los pasos se acercaron hasta detenerse tras la puerta, se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Iba a morir, ese demente lo asesinaría con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. 

-No eres muy bueno jugando a las escondidas, pequeño- escuchó una voz alta y fuerte desde el exterior antes de que un seco golpe provocara que la puerta se abriera con violencia, azotándose contra la pared- ¿No lo has notado? Varias de tus heridas se han abierto y dejaste un lindo rastro de sangre para mí. 

El rubio soltó un involuntario gemido lastimero al escuchar esas palabras y solo unos segundos después, la maltrecha puerta del armario de metal fue arrancada de las oxidadas bisagras. Esos orbes azules se fijaron en él con un brillo calculador y cuando se percató que cerró una mano en puño, con la intención de golpearlo, se apresuró en agacharse, aprovechando la ocasión de salir de su improvisado escondite. 

-Oh, mira lo que has hecho- dijo el mayor girándose hacia él con los nudillos ensangrentados después de que su puño hubiera atravesado el delgado metal- Creo que te estoy subestimando, eso me gusta- afirmó con una amplia sonrisa de diversión mientras lame el líquido carmín- Hace mucho que alguien no consigue lastimarme, no eres tan inútil como pensé, voy a disfrutar mucho esto, pequeño. 

Dean retrocedió lentamente cuando el moreno avanzó hacia él con una sonrisa sádica que no le gustó en lo más mínimo y en cuanto recordó su anterior idea de saltar por la ventana, ahora no dudó en ponerla en práctica, sería mucho mejor romperse el cuello, una pierna o el brazo, con tal de huir de ese asesino. Quizás Dios aún no lo ha abandonado, ya que para su suerte se encuentra en un segundo piso y unos frondosos arbustos amortiguan un poco su caída, dejándole un par de moretones en la espalda. 

-Tengo que huir…- dijo cuándo reparó en el moreno, quien se asomó a la ventana con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro que le dio un aire aún más maniaco- No… no…- Se arrastró por el suelo hasta el automóvil en donde sus captores lo trajeron ahí pero se detuvo a mitad de camino al oír un grito tras él.  
-¡Voy por ti, pequeño!- el menor giró un poco la cabeza, observando con asombro como el hombre salta desde la ventana, aunque a diferencia de él, cae perfectamente de pie, flexionando las rodillas para que no se lleven el dolor de todo el impacto y gira un poco por el suelo, incorporándose de inmediato- Esto será tan divertido. 

El rubio se apresuró en arrastrarse hasta el automóvil, con la absurda esperanza de que conseguiría llegar antes que su atacante pero un fuerte pisotón en su espalda lo hizo gruñir del dolor. Una segunda patada en su abdomen acaba con su pequeña ilusión de salir con vida de ahí y contiene la respiración al sentir un peso sobre él, el desconocido se a sentando en su trasero mientras se inclina hacia adelante, pasando la punta del cuchillo por su lastimada piel, procurando ejercer la fuerza necesaria para que lo note. 

-Hace mucho tiempo que no me emociono en un trabajo, había olvidado la deliciosa sensación de acorralar a mi presa- susurra a su oído con la voz enronquecida y el menor da un respingo cuando la más que evidente erección del moreno se restriega contra su trasero- ¿Serás un buen chico para mí, pequeño? ¿Lo serás?- pregunta moviendo sus caderas con más fuerza. 

Dean contiene la respiración unos segundos al entender lo que quiere decir ese sujeto y se remueve con todas sus fuerza para escapar pero solo consigue que una mano se cierre sobre su cuello, limitando su suministro de oxígeno. Sabe que el moreno solo está jugando con él, está alargando el momento de asesinarlo hasta que se sacie con su miedo y pánico. Tal vez pueda soportar otra sesión de tortura previa a que le destrocen la cabeza o le rebanen el cuello pero no quiere involucrarse en un acto tan íntimo como tener sexo con un asesino cubierto por la sangre de sus dos recientes víctimas. 

-Ya lo decidí, voy a divertirme contigo un poco, espero por tu bien que seas un buen chico o me obligarás a dejar otra fea cicatriz en tu cuerpo y es un verdadero desperdicio marcar un cuerpo tan bonito- afirmó incorporándose un poco para bajarle los pantalones de un tirón junto con la ropa interior antes de liberar su propia erección palpitante por atención.  
-No… ¡Noooooo! ¡Nooooo!- comienza a gritar al sentir la hombría ajena presionando contra su apretada entrada y forcejea por liberarse hasta que la mano en su cuello lo deja sin aire- Grrrrrr… bas… ta…- su visión se torna nublosa pero cuando está por desmayarse, es liberado lo suficiente para volver a respirar y tose un poco.  
-No me hagas repetir las cosas dos veces, pequeño, la última persona que me hizo enfadar así, es comida de peces- advirtió con frialdad en su voz.  
-Espera… espera…- por primera vez desde que despertó hace unos minutos, su mente es capaz de procesar ideas con lógica y entiende la gravedad de la situación. Ese hombre va a violarlo, no necesita su consentimiento, solo tomará lo que quiere aún si lo lastima horriblemente en el proceso.  
-¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Más suplicas?- preguntó el mayor completamente indiferente a su dolor y frunciendo el ceño- ¿Vas a continuar resistiéndote a mí, pequeño?  
-No… no lo haré…- responde notando la sorpresa en la orbes azules del asesino- Solo… por favor… ten cuidado… es mi primera vez…  
-Oh, ¿Un virgen? Con esa carita tan linda ya deberías haber tenido mucha acción, a menos que papá y mamá Winchester no sepan que su amado hijito prefiere que se la metan por atrás- dijo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro- ¿Es así, pequeño?- el rubio apretó los puños ruborizado- Jajajaja, nunca he estado con un virgen, de seguro eres muy estrecho- afirmó lamiéndose los labios con deseo.  
-Por favor… 

Por unos segundos pensó que ese sujeto ignoraría su petición pero fue girado bruscamente por el brazo derecho y quedó boca arriba mientras el hombre se acomoda con las rodillas a los lados de su cabeza, dejando su goteante erección rozando sus labios y el menor apretó la boca con fuerza, negando rápidamente. 

-No voy a repetir esto dos veces, pequeño, no coloques a prueba mi paciencia o te irá muy mal, te voy a dar opciones, ¿Me la chupas o te la meto así? Esta es la única consideración que tendré contigo y más vale que hagas un buen trabajo- advirtió pasando el dedo índice por sus labios, separándolo un poco- Decide rápido o yo lo haré por ti, tienes cinco segundos. 

Cinco. Dean no reaccionó después de esas palabras, ¿Se supone que debía hacerle una felación a ese asesino? ¡Jamás ha realizado sexo oral a otra persona! Ni siquiera con las pocas mujeres que estuvo durante el instituto, aunque una de ellas si lo había con él y no había sido desagradable como antes creía pero es muy diferente que él tuviera que practicarlo ahora. 

Cuatro. El rubio sabe que el contrario habla muy en serio y no tendrá piedad con él, esa es la única muestra de consideración que le dará. No quiere ni siquiera imaginar cómo será tener esa gran erección dentro sin nada que funcione como lubricante. 

Tres. Después de la fiesta de fin de año en su último semestre en el instituto, intentó tener sexo con un hombre, aunque por ese entonces no confía lo suficiente en alguien para hacerlo y no quiere que un desconocido se lleve su virginidad, ya tampoco tiene la garantía de que será suave con él o se detendrá en caso de que no le guste, así que recurrió a la única persona en quien puede confiar plenamente para hacerle esa petición: Benny. 

Dos. Aún recuerda perfectamente la situación, ambos estaban en la habitación de Benny, aprovechando que sus padres se marcharon de viaje todo el fin de semana, así que nadie los interrumpirá. Su amigo es heterosexual pero después de que le dio sus motivos y aclaró que él es el único en quien confía para probarlo, terminó aceptando. Al comienzo los besos fueron tímidos, al igual que las caricias, la ropa quedó olvidada en el suelo y el primer dedo generosamente lubricado se cola en su interior, luego un segundo lo acompaña, después un tercero. Aquella noche el rubio estaba muy decidido a experimentar el sexo homosexual pero…

-Uno- dijo es grave voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos y esos orbes azules lo miraron con dureza. Esta ocasión iba a ser muy diferente, no sería tratado con gentileza, ni calmado con suaves palabras. Ese sujeto solo buscaría su propia satisfacción y después lo asesinaría pero la idea del dolor lo aterra en exceso, así que se apresura en abrir la boca, abarcando una parte de la erección contraria- Mmm, buen chico, asegúrate de lubricarlo bien, pequeño, trágalo completo, ahora. 

Dean llevó sus manos temblorosas hasta las caderas del mayor, moviendo la cabeza despacio para abarcar todo lo que puede, aunque duda que consiga tomarlo por completo. El sabor es ligeramente amargo y la sensación muy extraña, nunca imaginó que llegaría a tener la erección de alguien en su boca. Su ritmo lento, exploratorio, parece hacer enfadar al moreno, quien lleva una mano hasta su cabello, sosteniéndolo con fuerza y comienza a embestirlo con rapidez, soltando varios gemidos de placer. El moreno se está dejando llevar, el rubio lo sabe porque cada vez esa gran hombría se desliza profunda en su cavidad, llegando hasta su garganta cuando lo abarca por casi completo y dificultándole la respiración en más de una ocasión. Algo muy extraño comienza a suceder con su cuerpo, quien parece olvidar que está siendo forzado en ese momento, ya que su propia virilidad se remueve interesada bajo su ropa interior. ¿Realmente se está excitando con ese asesino profanando su boca? No, no es posible, no puede estar reaccionando en ese momento. Cuando uno de sus captores intentó violarlo ayer, solo sintió asco, miedo y terror pero ahora… 

-Aaaaahhhh, buen chico, buen chico, tu boca ha sido hecha para esto, ¿te gusta, pequeño?- el rubio niega todo lo que puede-No me mientas, esto te gusta, si pudieras ver tu rostro ahora, sonrojado por la excitación, tus hermosos ojos esmeraldas vidriosos por el placer y tu lengua, oh tu maldita lengua hace maravillas, pequeño- hizo una pausa para gemir roncamente antes de aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas, yendo cada vez más profundo hasta que lo mantuvo sujeto con fuerza contra su entrepierna, cortándole la respiración unos segundos- Mmm, realmente he tenido suerte de encontrarte y eres todo mío, pequeño, ya es suficiente. 

El rubio tosió un par de veces después de que esa caliente erección se desliza fuera de su boca y observa en silencio como el moreno se acomoda entre sus piernas pero entonces se percata que saca algo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, un preservativo. ¡Ese sujeto lo ha engañado! Desde un comienzo planeó utilizar protección y su saliva ya no serviría como lubricante. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus parpadas hasta que una recorrió su mejilla pero fue limpiada por la mano del mayor. 

-Eres un mentiroso…- acusa apretando los puños con impotencia, ya ni siquiera tiene fuerzas para luchar- Maldito, hijo de— un puñetazo va directo a su rostro, dejándolo aturdido durante unos segundos y comprende que esas manos son peligrosas, muy peligrosas.  
-Shhhhh, cuida tu vocabulario, pequeño, las malas palabras no deben salir de una boquita tan linda como la tuya- explica con una sonrisa de diversión- No he mentido, me desagradan mucho las personas que mienten, te dije que si me la chupabas no te la metería así, no soy un idiota para correrme dentro de ti, pequeño, ¿Acaso no sabes que nunca debes dejar evidencia así de importante? Solo un completo idiota haría eso, ¿O estás realmente ansioso por sentirme en tu interior?- el aludido se sonroja furiosamente por esas afirmaciones, ya que una pequeña parte extraña dentro de él lo esperaba de esa forma- Jajajajaja, no te preocupes, soy un hombre de palabra- dijo colocándose la protección para luego masajear su erección y la alineo contra la apretada entrada del menor- Estos preservativos tienen lubricante, un buen invento ¿verdad? es mucho más fácil meterla de esta forma, especialmente cuando se trata de un virgen como tú, ahora relájate un poco o te dolerá más.  
-¿Relajarme…?- preguntó tragando saliva con dificultad- ¿Cómo podría… relajarme… cuando me estás… violando…?  
-¿Violando? ¿En serio? ¿Entonces como explicas esto?- una mano apretó su más que evidente erección expuesta, la cual reaccionó positivamente a ese tacto y se estremeció-A mí no me engañas, pequeño, chupármela te ha dejado caliente y que esté a punto de metértela hasta el fondo, te excita mucho, lo deseas más que nada en este momento, ¿Verdad?

El rubio se llevó las manos al rostro sin contener sus lágrimas por más tiempo, no porque odiara su situación actual o porque podría morir en un par de segundos o minutos, en el mejor de los casos horas. Si no porque ese maldito sujeto tiene razón, hacerle una felación al mismo hombre que amenaza con asesinarlo, provoca un morbo extraño en su cuerpo y la lujuria ha reemplazado por completo al terror de hace unos instantes, durante la persecución. Todo lo que desea ahora, es averiguar cómo se sentirá tener esa gran erección dentro de su cuerpo y se detesta por eso, por ceder tan fácilmente ante el placer salvaje que promete el moreno. 

-Te odio…- susurra sin siquiera creer el mismo esas palabras.  
-Lo sé, pequeño, lo sé y me encanta tu forma de odiar- respondió con diversión y sin más preámbulos comenzó a colarse en su apretado interior. 

***************************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

El moreno abrió el gran sobre café que le llegó hace dos días e inspeccionó de cerca la fotografía de sus dos objetivos, Tom y Adam Wellings, dos conocidos criminales en el bajo mundo que se dedican al secuestro por encargo. La persona que requiere sus servicios como asesino de elite, es un poderoso narcotraficante que pagará la gran suma de tres millones de dólares por el trabajo, la mitad ya ha sido depositada a su cuenta y la otra se le entregará al final del trabajo. Castiel siempre ha sido el mejor en lo que hace, por eso es contratado por importantes figuras criminales que desean deshacerse de su competencia o tomar una venganza personal, de todas formas le dan igual los motivos mientras reciba un buen pago a cambio. 

-Bien, hora de trabajar- dijo marcando un número en su teléfono y después de dos tonos le respondieron- Buenas tardes, señor Duprest, he recibido su oferta y tenemos un trato, ¿Quiere algo en particular o tengo libertad creatividad?- preguntó con una risita de diversión, la segunda es su opción favorita y últimamente ha sido muy creativo.   
-Muchas gracias por aceptar, ángel caído- pronunció su alias en el bajo mundo con cierta burla pero el moreno lo dejó pasar al ser la primera vez- Quiero asesines a dos sujetos, no me importan los métodos que utilices, lo único que quiero es que me envíes una prueba de que esos hijos de puta han dejado de respirar.   
-Por supuesto, ¿Fotografías? ¿Un vídeo? ¿Una parte del cuerpo como trofeo?- esa última propuesta pareció entusiasmar a su actual empleador.   
-Sí, quiero que me envíes sus cabezas, se las daré de comer a mis perros- afirmó con una frialdad que ni siquiera inmutó al moreno, ya que un hombre que no es capaz de resolver sus propios asuntos y envía a un tercero, no es tan rudo como piensa.   
-Dentro de cinco días estará en su puerta- prometió con una arrogancia característica de la experiencia.   
-Eres tal como te han definido mis contactos, un hombre muy eficiente, ¿Has pensado en un empleo fijo? Si trabajas para mi puedo—  
-No, gracias, nunca se me ha dado bien recibir órdenes- respondió con un tono de advertencia en su voz que hizo callar al hombre del otro lado de la línea- Lo llamaré dentro de cinco días para confirmar que su satisfacción con el trabajo, adiós. 

Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesita de centro para luego terminar su cerveza suspirando. Había llegado de su anterior trabajo hace tan solo tres días pero la emoción de extinguir una vida con sus manos, siempre lo orilla a buscar más cuerpos que apilar a su pies. Fue directo a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, colocándose unos jeans negros ajustados, una camisa blanca que le permitiría apreciar el contraste con la sangre y su querida gabardina, había tomado aprecio a esa prenda ya que fue un regalo de su hermano mayor. Probablemente él es el único individuo a su alrededor que trata como a una persona y no n objeto, porque es lo que el resto del mundo a sus ojos: objetos desechables. 

-¿Qué más debo llevar? Mmm- sacó un bolso negro de debajo de la cama, en donde colocó dos cambios de ropa, por si se emociona demasiado con ese trabajo, aunque hace mucho tiempo que no le ocurre eso- Por supuesto, no puedo dejar a mis dos chicas favoritas- dijo esbozando una sonrisa mientras saca un maletín de un compartimiento falso en el fondo del armario, tomando una afilada navaja de mango café oscuro junto a una pistola negra. Ambas le han sido muy útiles e incluso han salvado su vida un par de ocasiones- Perfecto, es hora de partir. 

Subió las cosas a los asientos traseros del auto negro con vidrios polarizados que maneja desde hace dos meses, aunque cada medio año se asegura de cambiar el modelo como una precaución. El trabajo manual durante los encargos, siempre es muy sencilla pero en cuanto a la parte de búsqueda, ya que muchos de sus clientes solo entregan un nombre junto a una fotografía. Por eso hace dos años se alió con una talentosa hacker informática, Charlie Bradbury, quien le proporciona toda la información que necesita a cambio de módicas sumas de dinero, en comparación a lo que cobra a otros y cuando le preguntó por qué hacía eso solo él, su respuesta fue tan simple como ella, “Porque me agradas”. Así es como consigue reducir un trabajo que le tomaría más de una semana, a tan solo tres a cinco días, todo dependía de la solicitud de su empleador de turno, algunos querías cosas muy extravagantes, más elaboradas o torturas prolongadas pero el trabajo de ahora es muy sencillo, así que una vez que tenga la información, lo acabará en un máximo de dos días. 

La primera información que recibe de la pelirroja lo lleva hasta Lawrence, tardando dieciséis horas al usar carreteras secundarias para no levantar sospechas y no dejar huellas en las cámaras de vigilancia. Evita las ciudades grandes, escogiendo solo pueblos pequeños para hacer su única parada en el camino, de todas formas ya es de noche y mientras no tenga la información precisa que necesita, una siesta le vendrá bien. Se detiene en un motel de paso, muy insignificante para tan siquiera recordar el nombre. 

-Una habitación individual- dice dejando un par de dolores en el mostrador y el chico los toma sin siquiera mirarlo, ya que parece estar más concentrado en el periódico- ¿Alguna noticia interesante?- preguntó con un tono serio en la voz, otra de las cosas que le desagrada es esperar.   
-Aún no encuentran al chico Winchester- respondió alzando la vista por primera vez y guardó el dinero en un cajón para luego voltearse a un tablón donde están colgadas las llaves disponibles- Fue secuestrado hace cinco días, en Lawrence, aunque con el padre que tiene, no me sorprende, los secuestradores obtendrán mucho dinero por el rescate- dijo entregándole una llave junto al cambio- Habitación doscientos seis, debes entregarlas a medio día.   
-Está bien, me marcharé en un par de horas, gracias. 

Volvió a salir para estacionar su automóvil cerca de la habitación y tomó su bolso de mano antes de entrar. Charlie tardaría como máximo unas cuatro horas en conseguir la información que requiere para acabar con ese trabajo, así que ahora solo podía descansar un poco y estar listo cuando fuera el momento de partir. Ocultó su pistola favorita bajo la almohada, se quitó los zapatos junto a la gabardina antes de recostarse en la cama pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente y respondió sabiendo de antemano quien es. 

-¿Qué ocurre, Balthy?- preguntó escuchando una risa del otro lado.   
-¿No te han enseñado a saludar primero?- lo regañó sin seriedad el mayor y si fuera cualquier otra persona quien hace eso, ya tendría la garganta desgarrada o en el mejor de los casos, un puñetazo en el rostro pero es su hermano, el único idiotita que lo hace sonreír por una emoción diferente a la excitación propia de asesinar a un objeto- Fui a tu casa esta noche, Cassie.  
-Tengo otro trabajo, Balthy, regresaré en cinco días- explicó con cierta diversión cuando escuchó el puchero del mayor.   
-Siempre me dejas solito- se quejó fingiendo tristeza.   
-No estás solo, tienes a Lucifer- lo corrigió observando el techo, que se mantiene en penumbras- Él te cuida muy bien, es la única razón por la que aún no tiene una bala en la cabeza por sus insolencias.   
-Jajajajaja y te lo agradezco mucho, Cassie, no quiero que mis dos chicos favoritos peleen, llámame cuando estés de regreso…- hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar, aunque bajó un poco el tono de voz- Por favor, cuídate…sé que eres muy bueno pero… si algo te sucede… yo… yo me muero, Cassie… eres lo más valioso que tengo…- por unos segundos escuchó un quiebre en la voz de su hermano y suspiró.   
-Tranquilo, Balthy, voy a estar bien, te lo prometo y en cuanto regrese, iré a verte- aseguró sabiendo que eso calma la angustia del rubio.   
-¡Sí! Nos vemos, Cassie, te quiero. 

Cortó la llamada con una sonrisa cuando su hermano se despidió más animado y dejó el teléfono sobre el velador, cerrando los ojos para dormitar un poco. 

+++ +++ +++

El moreno clavó el cuchillo por quinta vez en el cuello mientras la sangre tiñe sus manos, nunca antes ha desollado algo mayor a un perro, el cual lo atacó en un callejón, así que técnicamente se puede considerar defensa propia. Jamás ha sentido algún interés por lastimar animales, de cierta forma no le parece correcto atacar a algo mucho más débil y pequeño que él pero esa cosa a sus pies es grande, fuerte y le gusta causar daño a otros, especialmente a su hermano mayor, quizás por eso disfrutó tanto degollándolo. 

-Padre, ya no te necesitamos- dijo levantándose cubierto de sangre y fue hasta el segundo piso, en donde escucha los gritos lastimeros del rubio.   
-¡No me toques, bastardo! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!

Castiel asoma la cabeza en la puerta entreabierta, donde ve a Balthazar retorciéndose sobre la cama mientras un hombre fornido lo sostiene por las muñecas con una mano y le baja el pantalón con la otra. Ahora que su padre se ha quedado sin trabajo, lo significa que no hay dinero para costear su amado alcohol, no encontró una solución mejor que aceptar el dinero de un desconocido y permitirle violar a su hijo mayor. El moreno entra al cuarto sosteniendo el cuchillo con fuerza. Hace mucho tiempo que dejó de importarle lo que ocurre con los demás a su alrededor, solo son objetos desechables pero Balthazar es diferente, es el único a quien considera una persona y lo más importante en su vida. 

-No pensé que querrías mirar, Ion, esta puta es mejor que la que tengo en casa- afirmó con una risa de diversión y fue el último sonido que escapó de su boca cuando el cuchillo se clavó en su cuello, cortándolo de lado a lado.   
-No te atrevas a colocarle una mano encima, maldito perro- dijo empujando el cuerpo a un lado para luego abrazar al mayor, quien correspondió su gesto llorando como un niño pequeño, es la primera vez en sus trece años de vida, que lo ve así de frágil y una molestia extraña se instala en su pecho-Shhhhh, ya estás a salvo, yo no permitiré que alguien te lastime, Balthy, nunca-prometió dándole suaves caricias en la espalda hasta que logró calmarlo.   
-Cassie…- susurra sollozando un poco antes de apartarse- Oh Dios… hay mucha sangre… Cassie.   
-Tranquilo, no es mía, es de papá, no tienes que preocuparte, ya no volverá a herirte, ahora estaremos bien, Balthy, te lo prometo.   
-¿Lo… lo mataste…?- preguntó con una expresión de azoramiento en su rostro. 

El rubio salió rápidamente de la habitación para bajar las escaleras corriendo. Castiel lo siguió con cierta curiosidad, no entiende el comportamiento de su hermano, ¿Por qué le importaba que hubiera o no asesinado a ese sujeto? Después de todo nunca ha cuidado de ellos, lo único que les dio en todos esos años fue un techo bajo el cual dormir y nada más. Al llegar a la cocina, encuentra al mayor observando el cadáver con una mano en la boca antes de darse la vuelta, yendo hacia el fregadero a vomitar su desayuno. 

-¿Estás bien, Balthy?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza con confusión.   
-Tenemos… tenemos que deshacernos de los cuerpos- dijo con miedo en su rostro y tomó al moreno por los brazos- Nadie puede enterarse de lo que pasó, nadie ¿De acuerdo? Para todos, papá se marchó a beber y no regresó, necesitamos… necesitamos ayuda… Dios… no puedo pensar con claridad… necesitamos… ¡Lucy! Él nos ayudará con esto, él sabrá que hacer.   
-¿Estás molesto, Balthy? ¿Te ocasioné problemas?- el rubio lo observó con una sonrisa y le dio un casto beso en la frente.   
-Eres lo más valioso que tengo, Cassie, jamás me darías problemas, gracias por protegerme, hermanito, yo me encargaré de esto, no te preocupes, ve a descansar un poco, has vuelto a pasar la noche afuera ¿Verdad? Ve a descansar. 

El moreno asintió encogiéndose de hombros, primero se dio una ducha, se colocó algo limpio y fue directo a su habitación a descansar. Esa fue la primera vez en muchos años que pudo dormir plácidamente, para cuando despertó, no había señales de los asesinatos que acaba de cometer y con el correr de las semanas, a la vista de todos se convirtieron en dos chicos abandonados que fueron acogidos por la familia Pellegrino. 

+++ +++ +++

Castiel se despertó cuando los primeros rayos de luz se filtraron por la ventana y se frotó los ojos adormilado. Por general, cuando está cumpliendo con un trabajo, no suele dormir profundamente, ya que necesita sus sentidos alerta. Toma el teléfono comprobando que tiene un correo de Charlie con la información que necesita y después de reunir sus cosas, pasa por la recepción a entregar la llave a primera hora de la madrugada, recibiendo una mirada curiosa del chico que lo atendió y continúa su camino hacia Lawrence. 

Dar con el paradero de los hermanos Wellings fue muy sencillo, se tomó un par de horas para esperar el momento oportuno en entrar. En varias ocasiones escuchó unos gritos provenientes de los pisos superiores, probablemente fuera del tercero. No había considerado la opción de que sus objetivos se encuentren en medio de un trabajo pero sencillamente se deshará del desdichado o desdichada que tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino, aunque de todas formas esos hombres se desharán de su víctima, así que le hará un favor al darle una muerte rápida. 

Casi a las siete, uno de los sujetos se marchó en el auto en dirección a la ciudad, así que supuso que fue por suministros o algo por el estilo. Aprovechó el momento de aparcar el auto cerca del edificio y se quitó la gabardina, no quería estropear su posesión más preciada. Se aseguró de llevar una pistola en el pantalón, su navaja favorita en el bolsillo y otra asegurada a su tobillo derecho, siempre es mejor ser precavido en ese tipo de trabajos. El hombre que lo empleó, le permitió plena libertad creativa, así que abrió el maletero para sacar un largo fierro. Sería divertido romper un par de piñatas esa noche. 

Al primero que abordó fue a Adam, entrando al edificio y guiándose por los gritos del tercer invitado inesperado, los cuales lo guiaron hasta una habitación en el tercer piso, en donde su objetivo se encuentra entre las piernas de un chico rubio, que se retuerce por apartarlo mientras grita con los ojos cerrados. Por unos segundos la situación le recuerda a lo ocurrido con su hermano mayor hace casi veinte años y asesta el primer golpe con más fuerza de la necesaria, provocando que el sujeto caiga sobre el joven sin respirar. Aparta el cuerpo de un tirón, arrojándolo a un lado del cuarto y se asegura de golpearlo un par de veces más en el rostro hasta que la sangre forma un charco bajo su cabeza. Cuando voltea hacia el rubio, esos orbes esmeraldas se mantienen fijos en él, presos del pánico y el miedo. Pronto va a encargarse de él pero primero debe deshacerse del otro sujeto. 

-¡Tom! ¡Tom! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO ARRIBA, PEZADO DE MIERDA?!- se escucha un grito furioso desde el exterior.

El moreno esboza una gran sonrisa de diversión, no esperaba que Adam llegara tan pronto pero mejor así, terminará el trabajo mucho antes de lo planeado. Su mirada se posa sobre el joven, quien se queda paralizado en su lugar y le hace un gesto de que guarde silencio para luego ir junto a la puerta, balanceando un poco el fierro ensangrentado. 

-¡TOM RESPONDE! ¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO, IDIOTA!-gritó la voz enfurecido y entró al cuarto - ¡TE ESTOY…- la oración murió en su boca cuando vio a su hermano tendido en el suelo con el cráneo destrozado- Tom… Tom…- dirigió la vista hacia el rubio, quien correspondió su gesto temblando mientras las lágrimas siguen corriendo implacable por sus mejillas- ¡¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO, HIJO DE PUTA?!

Castiel aprovecha esa pequeña distracción y es todo, descarga un fuerte golpe en la cabeza del hombre, quien cae al suelo estruendosamente antes de recibir cuatro ataques más, manchando su ropa, su rostro y sus manos con ese excitante liquido carmín. El trabajo ya está hecho pero aún debe encargarse del chico, quien ruego, suplica y llora porque no lo asesine, tal como tantos en el pasado, con la única salvedad que ahora no se trata de un criminal que cae en sus manos. Fácilmente lo controla, lo presiona contra el muro e interroga, solo para asegurarse que no es un cómplice más o la puta de turno que están follando por diversión, ya que lo escucha gemir cuando lo toca. 

-Oh, ¿Todo esta acción te ha excitado, pequeño?- pronuncia con una ligera muestra de interés antes de dejar caer el fierro al suelo, reparando unos segundos en la jeringa desechada cerca de un rincón- Oh, entiendo, te han dado algo, así que solo te has metido con los tipos equivocados, parece que no es tu día de suerte, chico. 

Por unos segundos considera seriamente la opción de pasar algo de tiempo con ese chico. Apenas ha gastado dos días de los cinco que ha prometido a su empleador, así que puede follarse al rubio hasta aburrirse y después matarlo. La sangre siempre lo ha excitado, especialmente durante sus trabajos, la adrenalina de quitar la vida a alguien es incomparable.

-Por favor… por favor… no me hagas daño… Por favor…- suplicó el menor con la voz cada vez más apagada hasta que terminó desmayándose.   
-Mmm, ¿Y ahora qué hago contigo?- la idea de tomarlo inconsciente no es atractiva en absoluto, le gusta oír a su compañero o compañera de turno gemir, sollozar y gritar, lo mejor es que recoja los trofeos y luego se divertirá. 

Castiel arrastra los dos cuerpos a la habitación contigua para luego ir a su auto, revisa las herramientas que guarda en el maletero y decide usar el hacha, la cacería ha sido aburrida pero el deshacerse de los cadáveres puede ser más emocionante. Tomándose toda la noche para encargarse de los cuerpos, asegurándose de no dejar rastros de su presencia en el edificio y después de envolver las cabezas en plástico, las coloca dentro de dos cajas envueltas con papel de regalo y un gran moño rojo en la parte superior, guardándolas en el maletero del auto. Cuando acabe con su asunto pendiente las enviará por correo al señor Duprest. Al regresar a la habitación del rubio, éste sigue desmayado en el suelo y en un acto casi impulsivo, se acerca a él a arreglarle los pantalones para luego dejarlo sobre el mugroso colchón. Hay muchas heridas en ese torso desnudo, aunque el rostro solo presenta unos moretones. 

-Debe lucir mucho mejor sin marcas en él- comentó distraídamente y entonces se percata que esos orbes esmeraldas comienzan a abrirse. 

El joven le parece familiar, Dean Winchester. Winchester. En ese momento recuerda la fugaz fotografía que vio en el periódico del motel. Algo en ese hombre comienza a estimularlo de nuevo, quizás son sus suplicas o como al mismo tiempo de ser obediente, intenta rebelarse a sus advertencias, eso le agrada, las personas extremadamente sumisas son aburridas e idiotas. Quizás puede hacer eso más divertido, quizás una inesperada persecución le devuelva esa emoción que hace mucho no recorre su cuerpo.   
El rubio no tiene posibilidad alguna contra él, sus heridas lo hacen ir lento y la sangre deja un rastro inconfundible hasta su escondite pero el moreno jamás esperó que el instinto de supervivencia de ese joven fuera tan alto y no dudó en saltar por la ventana, sin siquiera importarle la altura. Rápidamente se asomó a mirar mientras una gran sonrisa de excitación se dibuja en sus labios. Ya no tiene dudas, va a tomar ese cuerpo de inmediato, la erección formándose bajo sus pantalones así lo reclama. No tiene dificultades en someter el cuerpo ajeno, bajándole de un tirón la ropa hasta dejar ese firme trasero expuesto, ya no puede aguantar las ganas de hundirse en ese interior y alinea su hombría en esa apretada entrada pero es detenido por más suplicas, aunque no de resistencia, sino rogando por compasión. 

Solo… por favor… ten cuidado… es mi primera vez…- susurra con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. 

¿Virgen? Acaba de dar con un virgen. La revelación lo llena de una grata sorpresa. Ha tenido sexo muchas veces en el pasado, hombres y mujeres por igual, aunque todos solo han representado un agujero donde meterla y un cuerpo sobre el cual descargar sus impulsos sexuales, a veces violentos, otras veces no, todo depende de su humor. El conocimiento de que Dean Winchester es virgen, que él será el primero en hundirse en su más que apretado interior, envía oleadas de placer que rara vez experimenta cuando no se trata de un trabajo con sangre de por medio. Por alguna razón, quitarle la virginidad a ese chico parece convertir la situación en algo más personal de lo que realmente es, quizás por eso decide tener un poco de compasión, solo un poco. 

-No voy a repetir esto dos veces, pequeño, no coloques a prueba mi paciente o te irá muy mal, te voy a dar opciones, ¿Me la chupas o te la meto así? Esta es la única consideración que tendré contigo y más vale que hagas un buen trabajo- advirtió pasando el dedo índice por los labios contrarios, separándolos un poco- Decide rápido o yo lo haré por ti, tienes cinco segundos. 

Comenzó una cuenta regresiva y cuando está por llegar al final de la cuenta regresiva, el rubio termina cediendo resignado. Jamás pensó que la boca inexperta de un virgen pudiera sentirse tan bien pero lo que realmente produjo un atisbo de sorpresa en él, fue el darse cuenta que ese chico también lo está disfrutando, así lo indican sus ojos vidriosos por la excitación y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Después de varios minutos, decide que ya es hora de dar el siguiente paso, acomodándose entre las piernas de Dean y colocándose el preservativo, eso es algo muy importante al momento de tener sexo con algún objeto desechable. 

-Te odio…- susurra su presa cubriéndose el rostro, como si de esa forma pudiera desaparecer la lujuria que siente.   
-Lo sé, pequeño, lo sé y me encanta tu forma de odiar- respondió con diversión y sin más preámbulos comenzó a colarse en ese apretado interior.   
-¡Aaaaahhhhhh Nooooo! ¡Sacaloooo! ¡Sacaloooo!-grita el rubio cuando lo embiste por completo- ¡Basta! ¡Déjame ir!  
-Ya te lo dije, es mejor que te relajes o te dolerá más- susurró sobre esos carnosos labios e impuso un ritmo rápido, arrancándole roncos gritos de dolor al menor que se convierten en gemidos de placer cuando da con su próstata- ¿Ves, pequeño? Esto es lo que quieres, esto te encanta. 

Las arremetidas se hacen más fuertes y profundas, sabe perfectamente que es demasiado violento para un chico virgen pero su excitación es mucho más importante. Necesita satisfacer la lujuria que se ha apoderado de él, necesita marcar ese cuerpo, dejando sugilaciones en el cuello y enterrando sus dedos en diferentes cortes hasta que sangran, provocando que ese casto interior se cierre con mayor fuerza sobre su erección palpitante. Hace mucho tiempo que no experimenta el verdadero placer del sexo, casi siempre se trata de satisfacer sus impulsos sexuales en objetos desechables pero ahora es distinto, sus sentidos por lo general alertas, ahora se nublan, se hacen más torpes mientras su piel se vuelve más sensible a cada roce. Los delgados brazos del rubio le rodean el cuello, aunque no es un ataque, sino una forma de sostenerse para hacer frente a las violentas embestidas y entonces el moreno lo ve, el rostro de su compañero de turno asediado por el placer y no por dolor como todos los anteriores.

-Aaaahhhh, pequeño, dame más de tu odio.

***********************************************************  
Gracias por leer!   
Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

El rubio entreabrió los ojos un poco cuando sintió algo frío contra su cuerpo e intentó moverse pero su cuerpo dolía mucho. Durante unos segundos logró reconocer el rostro del moreno, quien parecía estar diciendo algo, aunque no logra entender y luego la sensación fría se esparce por su cuerpo, reconociendo que se trata de agua, probablemente están en un lago o rio cercano al edificio abandonado. La soñolencia comienza a apoderarse de él hasta que se queda profundamente dormido, con la aterradora idea de que terminarán ahogándolo y ya no volverá a despertar. 

+++ +++ +++

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Dean?- pregunta su amigo mientras lo masturba con una mano lentamente y presiona uno de sus dedos libres lubricados, contra su entrada.   
-Sí, Benny… confío en ti… hazlo- pidió muy sonrojado, parte vergüenza y parte excitación.   
-Dime si te duele, no quiero herirte. 

El rubio está muy nervioso, es la primera vez que probará el sexo homosexual y por más vídeos que ha visto, no consigue entender como una erección puede caber en un espacio tan estrecho. Sabe que el mayor esta igual de inquieto que él pero lo disimula mucho mejor e intenta confortarlo con tranquilizadoras palabras. Sin duda fue un acierto pedirle a Benny ese gran favor. 

-¿Estás bien?- vuelve a preguntar cuando ya tiene tres dedos dentro, moviéndolos con cuidado.   
-Sí…solo… se siente muy raro…- explica estirando la mano hacia el rostro contrario- ¿Tú estás bien…? Tal vez no debí…   
-Sí, Dean, quiero ayudarte, eres muy importante para mí- dijo quitando sus dígitos con suavidad y se colocó el preservativo, aplicando una generosa cantidad de lubricante sobre él- Intenta relajarte, no quiero lastimarte, Dean.   
-Sí… espera… espera… dame unos segundos- pidió respirando profundo varias veces.   
-Tranquilo, Dean, no voy a herirte, nunca lo haría, siempre voy a cuidarte, Dean- prometió observándolo con intensidad antes de capturar sus labios en un cariñoso beso. 

Durante sus primeros años de instituto, el rubio estuvo con algunas mujeres, con lo cual solo reafirmó que le gustan los hombres pero hubo una en particular, Lisa, por desarrolló un afecto más profundo y se sintió horrible cuando ella le confesó que lo quiere. Quizás hubiera podido fingir amor también pero eso no habría sido justo y por eso fue honesto, esa tarde, Lisa lloró y se despidió de él con un beso, uno que se siente exactamente igual al que le está Benny ahora, ¿Podría ser posible que su amigo sienta algo por él? No, no puede ser, por el sencillo hecho de que es heterosexual. La duda se hace cada vez más grande en su pecho y finalmente aparta al mayor, no puede tener sexo con él si sus repentinas dudas se confirman, jamás podría perdonarse si lastima a Benny, no quiere que alcancen ese nivel de intimidad en su relación si existe la posibilidad que el mayor albergue sentimientos románticos por él. 

-Lo siento…- susurra sin atreverse a mirarlo.   
-Tranquilo, no vamos a hacerlo si no te sientes listo- dijo comprensivamente el mayor y le dio un casto beso en la frente- No te preocupes, Dean, vamos a dormir.   
-Gracias, Benny- se acurrucó contra el cuerpo contrario, quien lo envolvió entre sus brazos- Te quiero mucho, amigo.   
-Yo también, Dean. 

+++ +++ +++

El rubio abrió los ojos despacio, todavía le dolía el cuerpo, aunque mucho menos que antes y se sorprendió al notar que ya no está en el mismo cuarto de los últimos días, tampoco en el mugroso colchón, sino en un sofá bastante deteriorado pero aún puede resistir su peso. 

-Al fin despiertas, pequeño, has estado durmiendo casi todo un día- dice esa voz grave llamando su atención y gira la cabeza hacia la ventana, en donde ve al desconocido de pie- Te dejé algo de comer ahí- indica el suelo a su lado.  
-¿Qué… harás conmigo…?- pregunta girándose con cuidado hasta que divisa una botella con agua junto a un emparedado- ¿Por qué… me das esto… si vas a matarme…?   
-Aún no he decidido que hacer contigo- respondió el moreno yendo a su lado y se inclina hasta quedar a su altura- El sexo fue bastante bueno.   
-Mmm… ¡No es cierto!- replicó colocándose muy rojo con los recuerdos- Fue horrible…   
-¿En serio? No pensé que cuando algo te pareciera horrible, gimieras y lloriquearas de placer- afirmó con una sonrisa.   
-¡Cállate!- gritó cubriéndose el rostro con las manos por varios segundos antes de bajarlas despacio- Oye… ¿Cuántos… cuantos días… llevo aquí…?  
-Hoy se cumplen ocho días- el menor sintió las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, no había forma en que saliera con vida de ahí, ya no volvería a su casa, ni con su familia. Todo se terminó- ¿Por qué lloras?   
-Ya sé… que me matarás… por favor…por favor te lo suplico… permíteme hablar con mi familia por última vez… solo quiero despedirme de ellos… por favor, te lo ruego…- se estremeció al sentir las manos contrarias en su rostro- Por favor… no me resistiré… te lo prometo…   
-Has sido un buen chico para mí, así que tomaré una decisión al final del día, ahora come y no te atrevas a salir de aquí, es una orden- esos orbes azules se volvieron muy fríos antes de que saliera de la habitación. 

Dean luchó contra el dolor de su cuerpo y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, la incomodidad en su trasero no se compara a la molestia de las heridas en su espalda. Sus secuestradores lo lastimaron mucho en todos esos días de cautiverio, quizás por eso no siente compasión por ellos e incluso piensa que se merecen el terrible final que tuvieron. Un ruido proveniente del exterior llama su atención y va a la ventana con dificultad, comprobando asombrado que el moreno se ha marchado en un vehículo de ahí. Esa es la oportunidad que ha estado esperando, ahora debe huir y regresar a casa, con su familia. A paso torpe consigue llegar hasta la puerta pero se detiene con la mano en el pomo, ¿A dónde irá? No tiene idea si aún sigue en Lawrence o si hay alguna carretera cerca. Desconoce si el auto que sigue afuera funciona y lo más importante, sus heridas no le permitirán llegar muy lejos. No hay forma en que pueda escapar, mucho menos de un asesino tan despiadado como ese sujeto, lo cazaría en cosa de minutos y lo asesinaría sin dudar. 

-Dios… se acabó…- susurró volviendo al sillón y entonces reparó en algo importante- ¿Qué es esta ropa?- por primera vez se percata que ya no tiene sus prendas sucias, ensangrentadas y con orina, además de que lo han aseado-¿Por… qué… me ayuda?- pregunta para sí mismo con confusión antes de tomar la comida- ¿Por… qué?

Quizás esas cosas podrían estar envenenadas pero su garganta ruega por algo que calme su dolor y su estómago ha comenzado a gruñir en cuanto olfateó el emparedado, así que se apresura en engullir todo, saboreando hasta el último bocado y gota, llorando de la alegría por probar algo decente. Analizando los hechos, llega a la conclusión, o cree que el moreno no va a matarlo, de lo contrario no se hubiera tomado tantas molestias con él, así que vuelve a recostarse sobre el sillón y decide descansar un poco, confiando en su intuición.   
Unos golpecitos en el hombro lo sacan de su estado de letargo, encontrándose con esos intensos orbes azules fijos en él y brillando de un modo extraño. Quizás se ha sorprendido por encontrarlo ahí al regresar. Iba a preguntar algo pero la boca contraria se apodera de la suya en un lascivo beso que lo deja jadeando. 

-Me gustan los chicos obedientes- dice bajándole el pantalón junto a la ropa interior- Sería un verdadero desperdicio asesinarte, pequeño.

El rubio se estremece cuando el moreno lo acomoda sobre el sofá, dejándolo arrodillado y se sienta en una esquina, liberando su dura erección. Extrañamente, el menor no siente temor, sino que todo lo contrario, muy ansioso por volver a tener esa hombría en su boca y después en su apretado interior, abriéndolo de una forma exquisita, una mezcla emocionante de dolor y placer. 

-Abre la boca, pequeño, ya sabes que hacer- gruñó tomándolo por el cabello para guiarlo hasta su virilidad. 

Dean se dejó llevar por la pasión más que por la experiencia, trabajando con su lengua la palpitante erección que comienza a gotear amargo en su boca, haciendo gemir por la sensación. Las maldiciones escapan con mayor frecuencia en esa ronca voz y sabe que está haciendo un buen trabajo para conseguir esa reacción. Su propia hombría se endurece bajo la ropa interior pero cuando intenta bajar una mano hasta ella, es detenido con un tirón de cabello. 

-No te he dado permiso para tocarte, primero debes chupármela- ordenó en señal de advertencia- No me desobedezcas ahora, pequeño. 

El rubio continúa tragando con ansias, tomándolo hasta que lo siente en la garganta y tosiendo un poco cuando el mayor le permite respirar. Sus piernas comenzaron a acalambrarse por la posición con el pasar los minutos hasta que el moreno lo apartó gimiendo y se colocó el preservativo lubricado, masajeando su virilidad con una sonrisa.

-Ven aquí, pequeño- palmeó sus muslos, manteniendo una pierna sobre el sillón y la otra en el suelo- Es hora de montar, date prisa. 

Dean acata la orden casi por inercia, por alguna razón el morbo de ser tomado por un asesino lo hace gemir con excitación anticipada. Se acomodó sobre el regazo del mayor, tomando su dura erección para guiarla hasta su entrada, penetrándose lentamente pero el moreno gruñó molesto y lo embistió de una sola vez, haciéndolo gritar por el repentino dolor. 

-No coloques a prueba mi paciencia, pequeño- advirtió con la voz ligeramente más enronquecida y el menor gimió- Oh, eres un chico bastante obediente ¿Verdad? Eso me gusta, estás siendo muy bueno para mí- afirmó con diversión mientras sigue arremetiéndolo con fuerza.   
-¡Aaaaaahhhh! Mmm, Aaaaahhhh Ssiiiiiii-dice estremeciéndose por las placenteras sensaciones que lo recorren- ¡Aaaaaahhhhh! ¡Aaaaaahhhhh!

El rubio se sostuvo de los hombros del moreno, arqueando un poco la espalda mientras continua gimiendo. Realmente no entiende que está mal con él, ese hombre lo violó ayer, no, no fue así del todo porque una parte de él disfrutó mucho ese sexo apasionado y violento. Apretó los dedos contra la piel contraria, apretando las piernas contra las del mayor.

-Buen chico, me tomas muy bien- afirma el desconocido arremetiéndolo mucho más fuerte- Mmm, sigue así.  
-Aaaaahhhhh, Aaaaaahhhh, yo… Mmm… ¿Cómo… te llamaaaassss?- preguntó deseando poder gritar el nombre de ese hombre.  
-Eso no es necesario- respondió el moreno tomándolo por el cabello con fuerza hasta hacerlo gruñir- Solo debes gritar para mí, pequeño.

El rubio gimió de sorpresa cuando fue tumbado sobre el deteriorado sillón y las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas, dando de lleno contra su próstata. Por unos segundos temió que el sofá no soportara los violentos movimientos del moreno pero no fue así. Dean se sentía completamente extasiado y dejó caer sus manos sobre la cabeza, sollozando de placer e ignorando el dolor de las heridas de su espalda que se abren con cada roce. 

-Si pudieras ver tu carita ahora, Mmm- el mayor se inclinó a mordisquear el cuello ajeno, dejando visibles sugilaciones- Me gustan los chicos obedientes, es un completo desperdicio asesinarte- el cuerpo del rubio se tensó cuando sintió una fuerte mano en su cuello que lentamente lo priva de oxigeno- Ya está oscureciendo y te dije que tomaré una decisión antes de que termine el día.   
-No….por favor… Aaaaaahhhhh…Aaahhhh…- extrañamente, el pánico a morir no hizo que su lujuria disminuyera, sino que parecieron mezclarse en algo muy placentero- Aaaaahhhhh, por favooooorrrr.   
-Eres un buen chico para mí ¿Verdad?- preguntó ejerciendo más presión y Dean se estremeció, dejando de luchar.  
-Ssss…Si…-respondió cerrando los ojos mientras las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas.   
-Realmente es un desperdicio asesinarte, Aaaaahhhhhh…

La mano en su cuello le cortó el suministro de aire por completo. El rubio comenzó a luchar instintivamente por liberarse pero casi no tiene fuerzas, han sido demasiados días privado de alimentos e ingiriendo menos de lo necesario. Así es como acabará todo, morirá en manos de ese asesinado sádico, siendo violentamente follado hasta que deje de respirar. Su vista comienza a nublarse, sus brazos caen a los lados y lo último que observa son esos orbes azules fijos en él mientras una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción se apodera del moreno. Ese maldito llegará al orgasmo asesinándolo, deleitándose con como escapa la vida de su cuerpo.  
“”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

Castiel observó el cuerpo que permanece inerte en el suelo, cubierto de sangre con las piernas abiertas porque acaba de follarselo y ha llegado al orgasmo sobre su propio abdomen. Jamás pensó que ese cuerpo virgen le daría tanto placer, ni mucho menos que ese chico lo disfrutara. Ya ha oscurecido por completo y no sería conveniente que se hiciera cargo de Dean así, ya que corre el riesgo de dejar evidencia que la oscuridad cubrirá. 

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- se pregunta así mismo mientras observa al rubio- Debería matarte de una vez, ya me divertí contigo. 

El moreno se arregló la ropa y fue hasta los asientos traseros de su vehículo, sacando una botella con agua de una bolsa y bebió un largo sorbo. Encargarse de los dos hermanos fue demasiado sencillo, además de aburrido pero en cambio Dean, acorralarlo fue muy excitante y quitarle la virginidad lo fue aún más. Finalmente optó por tomarse un día más para decidir la suerte del rubio y lo tomó en brazos, llevándolo al interior del edificio. Mañana enviaría los regalos a su empleador, así que aprovecharía de descansar un par de horas, de todas formas el menor no reaccionaría en varias horas más, las heridas de su cuerpo son bastante serias y también su evidente estado de desnutrición, marcando los huesos bajo la piel mucho más de lo necesario. 

-Esto servirá- dijo entrando al mismo cuarto en donde encontró al rubio y lo dejó sobre el mugroso colchón- Un cuerpo tan bonito no debería estar así de sucio- concluyó pensativo sin apartar la vista de él- Mañana lo arreglaré. 

Cuando el sol volvió a alzarse en el cielo, cargó al rubio hasta un rio cercano, con la suficiente profundidad para comenzar a limpiar después de desnudarlo. Lavó con cuidado cada herida y acarició las largas cicatrices de la espalda, esperando que algún día sanaran porque no le hacia ninguna gracia que ese cuerpo tuviera heridas que no fueran hechas por él. El repentino sentimiento de posesividad lo sorprendió, eso no es propio de él y además implícito el hecho de que lo dejará vivir. Su política de trabajo siempre es muy clara, asesinar a los objetivos y posibles testigos. 

-¿Por qué no te he matado aún?- preguntó lavando con cuidado el cabello del joven, observando como la sangre seca se desprende por el agua- El sexo fue bueno y eres muy obediente, eso me gusta pero no es suficiente- iba a hundirlo para acabar con ese trabajo de una buena vez, sin embargo, los orbes esmeraldas se abrieron cansados- Has despertado, pequeño- no recibió respuesta- ¿Me escuchas? Dean- el aludido volvió a quedarse profundamente dormido y suspiró negando despacio- Ya estás limpio, ahora es mi turno. 

Recostó el cuerpo inconsciente del hombre en la orilla y se quitó la ropa arrojándola sobre el pasto, en donde está la del rubio también. Se aseguró de quitar toda la sangre de su cuerpo hasta que quedó completamente limpio y fue hacia su bolso, sacando una de las toallas que tomó del motel, había sido una buena idea después de todo. Una vez seco, usó uno de los cambios de ropa que trajo y luego observó a su inesperado acompañante. 

-¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo?- siseó bufando despacio y en cuanto termino de vestir al chico, lo llevó de regreso al edificio cargando sus cosas en el bolso. 

Lo primero que hizo fue quemar la ropa ensangrentada en un viejo tambor de metal que encontró, posteriormente, revisó los cuartos del primer piso hasta que encontró una especie de oficina, donde hay un viejo sofá que servirá como cama, ya que la idea de llevar al rubio sobre el mugroso colchón no es una opción, ahora que está limpio, no quiere manchas innecesarias en ese cuerpo, ni olores extraños. 

-Ahora debo enviar los objetos pero…- su mirada azul se posó en el joven, ¿Despertaría durante su ausencia? De ser así, no dudaría en escapar y la idea es algo molesta, ya que tendrá que deshacerse de él casi por obligación- Serás un buen chico para mí ¿Verdad?- preguntó pasando una mano por la mejilla ajena- Quédate aquí, pequeño, ya regreso. 

El viaje a Lawrence le tomó solo media hora, envió los paquetes a su empleador, utilizando un nombre y dirección falsa, gracias a las múltiples identificaciones que Charlie ha creado para él. Cuando salió del correo, se percató que al lado hay una tienda de comida, así decide que llevara algo, después de todo el rubio debe comer y tampoco le haría mal ganar algo de peso, los huesos tan marcados en la piel no le agradan. 

-Quiero dos emparedados vegetarianos para llevar- dijo cuando llegó al mostrador y la castaña tras él asintió.  
-Claro señor, son tres dólares, por favor- el moreno le entregó los billetes distraídamente y mientras espera su orden, observó el televisor, en donde estaban pasando un avance de las noticias.   
<>  
-Pobre chico- dijo la castaña que lo atendió mientras coloca los dos emparedados en un envase de plástico- Esos sujetos han salido en las noticias antes, creo que ya debe estar muerto, al menos su familia podrá tener algo de consuelo si los envían a prisión.   
-No digas eso, Amy- pidió otra mujer de gran busto que hacía unos batidos a unos metros de ellos- Nunca hay que perder la fe, ese chico aún podría estar vivo.   
-Ojala que sí- respondió la castaña tendiéndole una bolsa sobre el mostrador- Aquí está, señor, muchas gracias y regrese pronto.   
-Gracias, hasta luego. 

Regresó al auto para conducir de regreso al edificio abandonado. Si la policía está anunciando a los sospechosos por televisión, siendo conscientes del riesgo que ello implica, es porque ya han perdido la esperanza de encontrar a Dean con vida, así que si lo asesina, solo confirmará las suposiciones de todo y podría dejar el cuerpo tirado en alguna habitación hasta que alguien lo encuentre, descompuesto y maloliente. Ese último pensamiento no le gusta, realmente sería un desperdicio asesinarlo. 

Cuando regresó con el Winchester, éste seguía profundamente dormido, así que dejó uno de los emparedado en el suelo junto a una botella de agua y se comió el otro permaneciendo junto a la ventaba. Debía decidir muy pronto que hacer con el menor, sería cosa de tiempo hasta que la policía llegue ahí siguiendo el rastro de los dos torpes secuestradores.

-Una prueba- dijo para sí mismo después de terminar su comida- Eso será suficiente- un ruido tras él lo hizo voltear y esbozó una sonrisa cuando esos orbes esmeraldas se abrieron de par en par. Ya es hora de ponerlo a prueba. 

Condujo alejándose por el camino de tierra unos cincuenta metros y estacionó descendiendo del vehículo mientras juega con su navaja favorita en las manos, dirigiéndose hacia el edificio y permaneció oculto tras un árbol. Ahora solo debe esperar, si el rubio acata su orden de quedarse en la habitación, entonces sabrá que ese chico hará lo que diga y valdrá la pena mantenerlo vivo pero sí en cambio aprovecha su supuesta ausencia para escapar, no dudará en rebanarle el cuello mientras se lo folla por última vez. Los segundos se vuelven minutos y éstos horas hasta que comienza a anochecer pero Dean no ha tomado la oportunidad de escapar, así que va por su auto para estacionarlo frente al edificio y se dirige hacia la habitación expectante, ya que aún existe una posibilidad de que huyera sin ser visto, lo cual se convertiría en una cacería excitante con un mal final. Extrañamente, el rubio continua en el mismo lugar donde lo dejó, solo que ahora está durmiendo tranquilamente sobre el sillón. 

-Eres perfecto para mí- susurra ajeno a la amplia sonrisa que se apodera de su rostro y mueve al menor por el hombro hasta que despierta- Me gustan los chicos obedientes- dice bajándole el pantalón junto a la ropa interior- Sería un verdadero desperdicio asesinarte, pequeño.

Rápidamente la lujuria se apodera de su cuerpo y disfruta hasta el último segundo que esa inexperta boca traga su erección antes de que lo monte estremeciéndose. Le parece gracioso como Dean lo acusa de haberlo violado cuando es él mismo quien se abre de piernas para él y lo toma ansioso en su interior. No tarda en tumbarlo sobre el sillón, embistiéndolo más fuerte hasta que siente su orgasmo muy cerca y ya ha tomado una decisión sobre el rubio, llevando una mano hasta el cuello contrario para ejercer presión, quitándole el aire lentamente. 

-Eres un buen chico para mí ¿Verdad?- preguntó ejerciendo más presión y Dean se estremeció, dejando de luchar.  
-Ssss…Si…-respondió cerrando los ojos mientras las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas.   
-Realmente es un desperdicio asesinarte, Aaaaahhhhhh…

Los orbes esmeraldas comienzan a cerrarse lentamente hasta el cuerpo del menor queda laxo bajo él y Castiel se corre con un gemido de placer, soltando el cuello del contrario. Se toma varios segundos para calmar su apresurada respiración y se levanta con pereza, estirándose un poco antes de vestirse con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ya está decidido, conservará a su nuevo juguete hasta que se aburra de ese cuerpo y obediencia rebelde, entonces ahí lo asesinará. 

-Bien, es hora de irme- dice sacando un celular de su bolsillo derecho y marca el número de emergencias, ignorando la voz de la mujer del otro lado y da las instrucciones claras para llegar hasta el edificio- Dense prisa, Dean Winchester necesita asistencia medica- ordena cortando la llamada- Ahora debes hacer tu parte, pequeño y espero por tu bien que no me traiciones o habrán serias consecuencias- susurra sobre los labios entreabiertos del rubio y le acomoda la ropa- Nos vemos. 

El moreno se asegura de no dejar evidencia alguna de su estadía en ese lugar y sube a su automóvil, conduciendo lejos de ahí antes de que llegue la policía al lugar. Sabe muy bien que nunca encontrarán a los hermanos Wellings, se encargó muy bien de ocultar los restos y después de la llamada que realizó, enronqueciendo aún más su voz, sabrán que hubo una tercera persona ahí, así que dependerá de Dean si se enteran de toda la verdad y pasarán un retrato suyo por televisión o guardará silencio sobre su presencia esos días y omitirá información. La opción que tome, decidirá el siguiente paso de Castiel, aunque si es honesto, está casi seguro que su buen chico volverá a sorprenderlo gratamente con su elección. 

-Es mejor que comience a preparar todo para mi estadía en Lawrence- dijo con una amplia sonrisa de diversión y continuó conduciendo por carreteras secundarias. A ese ritmo llegaría mañana por la tarde y le había prometido a Balthazar que lo visitaría. 

***********************************************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Dean parpadea varias veces hasta que consigue mantener los ojos abiertos, percatándose que está en una habitación de paredes blancas y muy limpia, totalmente lo opuesto al edificio abandonado en donde ha estado retenido los últimos ocho días. ¿A dónde lo ha llevado ese hombre? ¿Acaso eso es el cielo? ¿Ya está muerto? Mueve lentamente sus manos hasta que consigue llevar la derecha a su rostro, notando que tiene una larga manguerilla que sale del dorso de su mano. Gira la cabeza hacia ambos, tardaron unos segundos en comprender que está en un hospital, ¡Un hospital de verdad! 

-¿Por… qué… estoy aquí…?- eso no tiene sentido alguno, se supone que el moreno se asesinaría después de follarlo, ¿O no? Una extraña somnolencia comienza a apoderarse de su cuerpo hasta que escucha el ruido de la puerta y gira la cabeza despacio.   
-¡Dean! ¡Dean!- grita la dulce voz de su madre antes de que su rostro apareciera frente a él- ¡Oh cariño, estás bien! Estás bien…- dice abrazándolo con fuerza mientras rompe en un llanto desconsolado.   
-Ma… má…- susurra queriendo abrazarla pero el cansancio es mucho mayor hasta que todo se va a negro. 

+++ +++ +++

-Ya llegamos, quiero devorar mis tartas ahora- canturreó el rubio estacionando el impala cerca del ascensor.  
-Realmente no entiendo cómo puedes comer tanto y conservar esa figura tan sexy- dijo su amigo con una sonrisa de diversión que se desvaneció al cabo de unos segundos.   
-¿Benny? ¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó preocupado por el extraño comportamiento del mayor, aunque ya ha estado así hace varios meses- Y no me digas que es algo sin importancia, todo lo que te pase es algo importante para mí.   
-Dean… yo… hay algo que quiero decirte… tal vez sea porque estoy un poco ebrio ahora pero creo que este es el momento adecuado- dijo tomando una de las manos del menor, quien comenzó a sentirse nervioso-Yo… no tengo idea de cómo hacer esto…   
-Tranquilo, lo que sea puedes contármelo, Benny, ¿Estás en problemas? ¿Puedo ayudarte de alguna forma?  
-Sí… Dean yo… yo estoy… de ti… yo estoy en— un fuerte ruido en la ventana los sobresaltó y un hombre con un pasamontañas los amenazó con una pistola, abriendo violentamente la puerta del copiloto.   
-¡Salgan del auto ahora! ¡Ahora!- los dos descendieron rápidamente y un mal presentimiento lo invadió cuando un auto estacionó cerca de ellos- ¡Ven aquí, rubio! ¡Muévete ahora o le volaré la cabeza a tu noviecito! 

Dean se apresuró en obedecer, por nada del mundo querría que lastimaran a su querido amigo. Un segundo sujeto se unió a lo que parecía ser un asalto, rodeándole el cuello con un brazo y ejerció una fuerte presión que comenzó a privarlo de oxígeno. Intentó luchar pero su captor no solo es más grande, sino también más fuerte y sus ojos se cierran por la falta de aire. 

-¡Dean!- grita su amigo aterrado por lo que ocurre- ¡Suéltalo, maldito hijo de puta! 

La vista del rubio se nubla y lo último que alcanza a ver, es como su amigo ataca al hombre de la pistola para ir en su ayuda, recibiendo un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro y entonces escucha un disparo. La sola idea de que Benny estuviera herido o peor aún muerto, lo aterra en exceso pero su cuerpo ya no tiene fuerzas y luego todo a su alrededor se queda sumergido en un oscuro silencio. 

+++ +++ +++

-¡Benny!- grita el rubio abriendo los ojos asustado e intenta levantarse pero un par de manos lo detiene por los hombros y lo fuerza a acostarse de nuevo- No… Benny…- las lágrimas se acumulan en sus parpados.   
-Tranquilo, cariño, tranquilo- reconoce la reconfortante voz de su madre y la abraza con fuerza, ignorando el dolor de sus heridas- Dean… mi niño…  
-Mamá, mamá- logra articular entre sollozos, había soñado tantas veces con regresar junto a su familia, ¿Realmente está sucediendo? ¿No es otra cruel ilusión de su cabeza para escapar del infierno en que está?  
-Tranquilo, cariño- pidió sollozando mientras acaricia su espalda con suavidad- Ya estás a salvo, estás con nosotros, Dean.  
-Mamá… mamá- le tomó varios minutos calmarse y convencerse de que todo es real, que la pesadilla ha terminado.  
-Tienes que descansar, cariño, le avisaré a los demás que has despertado, estarán tan felices- dijo Mary limpiando las lágrimas del rostro de su hijo- Gracias a Dios estás a salvo, mi niño.   
-Mamá… Benny… Benny está…- no quería ni pensar en esa posibilidad.   
-No, cariño, no, él se encuentra bien, uno de esos hombres le disparó en el hombro pero por suerte no fue serio y ya está bien, solo debe cuidarse- se apresuró en explicar Mary, notando el alivio en el rostro del menor- Iré a buscar a los demás, han sido los días más horribles de mi vida, Dean- dijo dándole otro abrazo junto a un tierno beso en la frente- Me alegra tanto que estés bien, mi niño, me moriría si algo te sucede… Sammy y tú… son lo más valioso en mi vida…   
-Mama estoy bien- afirmó con una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarla- Ya estoy aquí, mamá, no te dejaré, nunca lo haré, tú también eres lo más importante en mi vida.  
-Descansa un poco, cariño, regresaré pronto. 

El rubio mantuvo la vista en el techo mientras las lágrimas recorren sus mejillas. No puede creer que por fin terminó la pesadilla y se encuentra junto a su familia otra vez. ¿Por qué ese hombre no lo asesinó? ¿Por qué lo liberó? Tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza pero nunca conocería las respuestas. El moreno ya se ha ido. Ese último pensamiento provocó un nudo en su garganta y se giró sobre la cama, quedando de espaldas a la puerta, ¿Por qué se siente tan triste de no volver a verlo? Ese hombre lo violó, solo se aprovechó de él y quería matarlo, ¡Matarlo! 

-No… no lo hizo- se corrigió apretando los puños con un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas- Yo… yo quería… yo quería tener sexo con él… yo… él me salvó de esas bestias… ese hombre me ayudó…- afirmó en un susurro antes de pasarse las manos por el rostro- Ya basta, Dean, al fin estás con tu familia y ese sujeto ya se fue, ya todo acabó.   
-¡Dean!- gritó su hermano en cuanto abrió la puerta y fue corriendo hacia él. El rubio ni siquiera alcanzó a darse la vuelta al recibir ese abrazo entusiasta- ¡Dean! ¡Estás bien! ¡Estás bien!   
-Sammy, mi enano- dijo girándose como pudo para corresponder el abrazo con la misma fuerza, ignorando el dolor de sus heridas pero necesita sentirlo cerca- Sammy.   
-Me alegra tanto que estés bien, Dean… yo…- el castaño lo miró llorando, siendo incapaz de hablar por los sollozos unos segundos- Yo… la policía… ya estaba preparándonos para lo peor… creí que te perderíamos… Dean…   
-Estoy bien, enano, estoy bien, ni creas que te librarás de mí tan fácilmente- esbozó una sonrisa al oír la risa del menor- Te quiero mucho, mi enano, no me apartaré de tu lado de nuevo, lo prometo.   
-Por supuesto que no, tú complejo de hermano no te lo permitiría- canturreó su amigo apareciendo en el umbral de la puerta y rodeó la cama para acercarse del otro lado- Hola, chico bonito.   
-Benny… Benny- el castaño lo liberó de sus brazos y se incorporó quedando de rodillas para abrazar con fuerza a su amigo por la cintura, quien correspondió su gesto llorando también- Gracias a Dios estás bien… Benny…   
-Me alegra tanto que estés bien, Dean… perdóname por no ser capaz de protegerte… perdóname…-pidió con un sollozo en la voz.   
-No, no, no digas eso, sé que me protegiste, gracias, Benny, tenía tanto miedo de que esos infelices te hubieran asesinado… gracias a Dios estás bien… menos mal… 

Sus padres, Gabriel y Crowley fueron los siguientes en llegar al cabo de unos minutos. Les dio un fuerte abrazo a ambos, convenciendo por fin que la pesadilla ha acabado y ahora de regreso a casa, con su amada familia. Una mujer pelirroja que se presenta como Anna Milton, comienza a examinarlo, descartando cualquier posible daño. 

-¿Te duelen mucho las heridas?- preguntó la doctora haciendo unas anotaciones en su ficha.   
-Un poco… cuando me muevo muy brusco- respondió acomodando con cuidado la almohada tras su espalda.   
-Ninguna herida es seria, Dean, te daré unos calmantes para el dolor y debes descansar, si continuas evolucionando bien, podrás marcharte pronto a casa- informó esbozando una comprensiva sonrisa.   
-Mmm… ¿Cómo llegué aquí?- se atrevió a consultar jugueteando con la sabana entre sus dedos- ¿Cómo me encontraron…?   
-Dean, cariño… debes descansar, luego hablaremos de todo lo que quieras- pidió su madre con preocupación.   
-No, mamá… necesito saberlo, ya estoy bien-afirmó observándola fijamente- Te prometo que descansaré.   
-Alguien llamó a emergencias, ayer por la noche- comenzó a responder John tomando la mano de su esposa- No dijo su nombre, solo dio instrucciones de cómo llegar hasta ese edificio abandonado y… dijo que necesitabas un doctor.   
-La policía te encontró en una de las habitaciones, alguien estuvo contigo, Dean, no tenías la misma ropa que la de los horribles vídeos que nos enviaron…- Mary susurró lo último con un sollozo en la voz- La policía… no encontró a los secuestradores ahí, solo el vehículo en el cual te raptaron… ellos piensan que huyeron, seguramente se dieron cuenta que estaban por ser descubiertos…   
-¿Es cierto lo que cree la policía?- preguntó Sam sin apartarse de su lado- ¿Había una tercera persona contigo, Dean? 

El rubio contuvo la respiración durante varios segundos. ¿Qué se supone que respondiera? Ni siquiera sabía el nombre del moreno, aunque de saberlo… No, no podía contarle eso a la policía, después de eso, gracias a hombre no terminó muerto a manos de esos bastardos. Gracias a su oportuna llegada, esa bestia no lo violó y el infierno se acabó. Si ahora estaba junto a su familia, es gracias a ese desconocido, por eso no podía delatarlo, quería corresponder su ayuda, de la misma forma. Ahora estarían a mano. 

-No… no vi a alguien más- mintió negando despacio- Yo… esos sujetos me golpearon hasta dejarme inconsciente… después desperté aquí… no sé qué sucedió.   
-Está bien, cariño, lo importante es que estás aquí- dijo Mary acariciándole el cabello con ternura- La policía quiere hablar contigo pero debes descansar.   
-Está bien, mamá… diles que vengan… esos sujetos aún no aparecen ¿verdad?- preguntó sabiendo perfectamente que ambos secuestradores están muertos- Y… creo que en una ocasión los escuché hablando con alguien por teléfono… sobre… sobre mí…   
-Esos sujetos son criminales profesionales- explicó John apretando el puño de su mano libre mientras gruñe bajito- Al comienzo creímos que se trataba de un secuestro, Dean pero ellos no querían dinero… la policía cree que fueron contratados para secuestrar a uno de mis hijos… hace unas semanas… he estado recibiendo cartas de amenazas, no las tomé en serio, Dean, te juro que jamás imaginé que esto ocurriría… no es primera vez que la competencia utiliza sucias artimañas en mi contrario pero… jamás creí que las amenazas de lastimar a mi familia fueran ciertas… la policía cree que la persona que me envió esas cartas y quien contrató a esos hombres para que te secuestrara, es la misma, por eso hemos estado bajo resguardo estos últimos días.   
-Gracias a Dios…- dijo el rubio abrazando a su hermano con fuerza- Me alegra tanto que esa noche fuera yo, me moriría si algo te ocurre, Sammy.   
-Dean… Dean…- el castaño se aferró a él llorando.   
-El maldito hijo de puta que hizo esto, va a pagarlo muy caro- siseó John con una mirada de odio y enfado que el rubio jamás antes ha notado- Nadie va a tocar a mi familia. 

Al cabo de unos minutos, dos oficiales de policía entran al cuarto, presentándose como Enias Prescott y Uriel Anderson. El rubio sabía que tendría que contarles todo lo que pasó (Y recuerda) de sus ocho días en cautiverio, así que le pidió a su familia que esperara afuera, ellos no tienen por qué escuchar todas esas cosas, mucho menos su padre que parece capaz de asesinar a alguien a golpes en ese momento. Cuando solo quedaron los tres en el cuarto, juntó las manos con nerviosismo. 

-Sabemos que esto es complicado para ti, Dean, has pasado por una situación muy difícil y has sido muy afortunado- informó Enias con una pequeña libreta en sus manos mientras su compañero solo lo observa- Tom y Adam Wellings, son dos conocidos criminales en el bajo mundo, su especialidad son los secuestros por encargo, por eso sospechamos que no fue un millonario rescate lo que esperaban obtener contigo,  
-Alguien quería presionar a mi padre a través de nosotros ¿verdad?- apretó las manos contra las sabanas mientras las lágrimas se acumulan en sus parpados- ¿Ustedes lo encontrarán? A la persona detrás de todo esto… si esa noche hubiera sido mi hermano quien saliera… o hubieran esperado hasta que todos nos fuéramos del departamento… mi hermano… mi hermano podría estar muerto… yo… fueron los peores días de mi vida… pero me alegra tanto que no fuera mi hermano…- afirmó rompiendo en llanto. Enias se acercó entregándole un pañuelo y tomó lugar en el asiento junto a su cama.  
-Aún debemos investigar todos los antecedentes, Dean pero te doy mi palabra, que vamos a hacer todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para dar con el responsable de esto y no volverá a intentar lastimarlos- el rubio se sintió mucho mejor al oír esas palabras- Sé que es difícil pero necesitamos que nos cuentes todo lo que puedas con los mayores detalles posibles.   
-Lo… lo intentaré… es difícil… esos hombres… ellos me inyectaban algo- dijo enseñándoles su antebrazo izquierdo, en donde hay varias marcas de aguja y ambos policías intercambian miradas- Hay muchos momentos que… no sé qué pasó, otros que son muy confusos…   
-¿En qué momento te mantenían consciente? Sin drogarte- preguntó Uriel haciendo anotaciones en su libreta.   
-Cuando iban a grabar… me tenían en una habitación en el tercer o cuarto piso… sobre un colchón muy sucio… uno de esos hombres traía una cámara y la deja junto a la puerta… cuando graban, usan una máscara mientras me golpean… un día, cuando iban a grabar, uno de los hombres me estaba golpeando hasta que llegó otro corriendo con un bolso lleno de dinero… creo que gritó que había un millón de dólares… se los dieron por grabar uno de los vídeos- dijo cerrando los ojos para intentar recordar mejor, realmente quiere que atrapen al hombre tras eso, el solo pensar que pudo ser su hermano quien debió pasar por ese infierno, esa es la motivación suficiente para sobreponerse al terror de recordar ese tormento- Ese sujeto… ese sujeto mencionó que… que su jefe estaba satisfecho con la situación…- sus manos comenzaron a temblar con los dolorosos recuerdos de violencia desmedida.  
-Lo estás haciendo bien, Dean, ¿Escuchaste algo más de esos sujetos?- preguntó Enias atento a sus reacciones, al igual que Uriel.   
-Su jefe… jefe… él… él estaba contento… con mis padres sufriendo…- se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras arquea un poco la espalda hacia abajo, sin dejar de temblar- Ellos… ellos iban a matarme… después… ¿Verdad?- cerró los ojos con temor pero la imagen del moreno vino a su cabeza, esos fríos orbes azules que no tuvieron compasión con ambos criminales. Ese hombre lo salvó. Gracias a su intervención regresó con su familia y sabe que los hermanos Wellings no volverán por él, porque ambos están muertos y sus cuerpos destrozados. Sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa se apodera de sus labios.   
-Dean, Dean, ¿estás bien?- lo llamó el policía a su lado, tocando suavemente su antebrazo derecho.   
-Sí… lo siento… jamás pensé que conseguiría salir con vida de ahí…- dejó las manos sobre las sabanas y continuó- Hay otra cosa… una vez… fue después de que me golpearán… esa vez no me adormecieron y escuché que uno de ellos dijo que debían hacer dos copias de los vídeos.   
-Mmm, uno para los Winchester y otro para su contratista- aclaró Uriel frunciendo el ceño con desagrado.   
-Eso es todo lo que recuerdo… lo demás es muy confuso… lo siento mucho… no soy de utilidad…  
-Claro que sí, Dean, nos has dado información valiosa, ahora tenemos la confirmación sobre que esos hombres fueron contratados por un tercero para dañar a John y que una persona ajena a ellos estuvo en el edificio contigo- esa afirmación tomó por sorpresa al rubio- Cuando te encontramos, estabas en una habitación del primer piso, con una ropa diferente, aseado y limpiaron tus heridas, eso ayudó que no se infectarán, además encontramos dos envases de comida y una botella vacía en la habitación, ¿Recuerdas que alguien te diera de comer?- preguntó el policía entrecerrando los ojos.   
-No… lo último que recuerdo… fue que uno de ellos me golpeó… luego desperté aquí- volvió a mentir lo más convincente que pudo, no quería involucrar al moreno en eso, no después de que le salvó la vida.  
-Entiendo, al menos esta persona desconocida no te lastimó, nuestra prioridad ahora es encontrar a los hermanos Wellings, mientras no demos con su paradero, estarás bajo custodia policial, al igual que tus padres y tu hermano, tengo entendido que vives solo- el rubio asintió, desde que comenzó a trabajar con Bobby en el taller, se había independizado por completo- Quizás sea buena idea que regreses a casa de tus padres por un tiempo.   
-No quiero esconderme, no quiero vivir con miedo y…si ese hombre realmente quiere lastimarnos… da igual donde estemos ¿Verdad? Si ese hombre quiere dañar a mi padre… nos encontrará donde sea- susurró apretando las sabanas.   
-Tu hermano dijo algo similar cuando le planteamos esta opción- comentó Uriel guardando la libreta en el bolsillo de su chaqueta- Lo que sí podrías hacer es mudarte, Sam y Gabriel ya lo hicieron, quizás puedas ir al mismo edificio que ellos, al menos de esa forma tus padres estarían más tranquilos.   
-Sí… muchas gracias… por favor, encuentren a esos sujetos… no quiero que vuelvan a lastimar a otra persona.   
-Lo haremos, Dean, gracias por tu colaboración y si recuerdas algo más, avísanos- pidió Enias entregándole una tarjeta con su número- Cuando te mudes, danos la dirección.   
-Sí. 

Los dos policías se marcharon de la habitación y el rubio se recostó de espaldas hacia la puerta, cerrando los ojos mientras aún siente un leve temblor en su cuerpo. Es un consuelo que sus dos secuestradores se encuentren muertos pero le preocupa mucho la persona que está detrás de todo eso, ya que es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de lastimar a su familia para presionar a John por la compañía. No quiere ni pensar de qué será capaz esa persona o personas y la sola idea de que la siguiente vez consigan lastimar a su hermano o a su madre, lo aterra en exceso

-Permiso- unos pasos rodean la cama hasta acercarse a él, reconociendo a una enfermera- Es hora de tomar tus remedios, Dean, esto te ayudará con el dolor.   
-Muchas gracias- dijo tomando el analgésico y volvió a recostarse.   
-Cuando despiertes te traeré algo de comer, ahora intenta descansar.   
-Sí, gracias…- escucha el ruido de la puerta y poco a poco una sensación de somnolencia se apodera de su cuerpo. Por fin está de regreso con su familia y sabe que juntos podrán afrontar esa complicada situación. 

+++ +++ +++

El rubio terminó de guardar las últimas tazas en el mueble y se pasó una mano por la frente suspirando. Hace dos semanas le dieron el alta del hospital, pasó la primera en casa de sus padres, lo cual dejó a toda su familia tranquila pero no podía quedarse ahí para siempre, mucho menos con el riesgo latente de que volvieran a atacarlo, porque la policía le había dicho que es muy posible que intentaran algo otra vez, especialmente después de escapar de su cautiverio, por eso optó por buscar un nuevo departamento en el mismo edificio de su hermano menor, aunque en pisos diferentes, esa había sido la condición de John para permitirle marchar. 

-Por fin terminamos- dijo Dean yendo con sus amigos y Sam que están en la sala de estar-Gracias por ayudarme, chicos, son increíbles.   
-Nos debes una rica pizza de cena- se quejó Gabriel frotándose la espalda, seguramente por cargar los muebles para ubicarlos dentro- Y una bolsa de pastillas.   
-Dalo por hecho, glotón- respondió sentándose junto a Benny, quien le revolvió el cabello despacio.   
-¿Estás seguro que no quieres que me quede contigo? Es peligroso que estés solo, Dean- señaló el mayor con seriedad.   
-Estaré bien, Benny, no te preocupes, hay policías custodiando el edificio y tengo a mi enano en el piso de arriba con el come dulces- el aludido gruñó por ese sobrenombre antes de engullir un chocolate que sacó de su bolsillo derecho.   
-Por cierto, papá me llamó hace unos diez minutos- dijo el castaño con un gesto pensativo en el rostro- Me pidió que te avisara que vendrá por acá, es algo serio, aunque no entró en detalles.   
-Mmm, que raro, papá ha estado bastante misterioso los últimos días, pediré dos pizzas familiares, así alcanzará para todos. 

Dejó a su familia platicando en la sala de estar mientras iba por unas cervezas al refrigerador y unos platos, ya que la pizza llegaría al cabo de unos minutos. Cerca de media hora después, el ruido del timbre se dejó escuchar y abrió con una sonrisa, ya que por el ojo de vidrio distinguió a John. 

-Hola, papá, pasa, pasa- pidió haciéndose un lado pero cuando reparó en la silueta tras el mayor, se colocó un poco pálido, ¡¿Qué hace el moreno ahí?!  
-Hola, Dean, me gusta este lugar para ustedes, es bastante tranquilo- comentó su padre totalmente ajeno a lo que le pasa.   
-Papá… él…- pronunció intentando disimular su sorpresa y esos orbes azules se posaron sobre él.  
-Oh, por eso vine, Dean, ¿Sam está aquí? Quiero darles la noticia a ambos, por favor ven- pidió haciéndole una seña al moreno, quien lo siguió con una sonrisa.   
-Hola, papá- lo saludó Sam con la mano y luego reparó en el desconocido- ¿Quién es él?   
-Su nombre es Castiel y desde hoy, vivirá contigo, Dean- el aludido abrió la boca sin esconder más su sorpresa- Él será tu guardaespaldas. 

*********************************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos!:D


	6. Chapter 6

Balthazar escuchó los pasos que se alejaron escaleras arriba y volvió a mirar el cadáver que yace desollado en el suelo de la cocina, unas intensas arcadas se apoderan de él otra vez y corrió haca el fregadero, vomitando un poco más. No podía creer que todo eso estuviera pasando, había estado a punto de ser violado por un asqueroso hombre que le dio un par de billetes a su padre y unos segundos después, su adorado hermanito asesinó a ambos adultos sin siquiera inmutarse, incluso se atrevería a decir que lo disfrutó. 

-Oh Dios… oh Dios… ¿Qué haremos ahora…? Si la policía se entera de esto… No, no… Cassie terminará en el reformatorio otra vez y yo iré al orfanato hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad… Dios no… tengo que calmarme, tengo que calmarme- se giró nuevamente hacia el cadáver y optó por salir de la habitación o se desmayaría- Basta, Balthy… tienes que calmarte y pensar… Cassie no puede ir al reformatorio por esto, no lo dejarán salir ahora… y no quiero perder a mi hermanito… ese hijo de puta es el culpable… ese maldito vejestorio se lo buscó, se lo merecía, se merecía acabar así- terminó convenciéndose después de varios minutos- Bien, bien, ahora debo pensar en cómo deshacerme de los cuerpos sin que alguien lo note… Oh Dios… ¡¿Pero que estoy diciendo?! ¿Deshacerme de un cadáver?- un estremecimiento lo recorrió de arriba abajo- No… no puedo… no puedo…

Hace mucho tiempo que había notado que Castiel es diferente a él o a cualquiera de los otros chicos de su edad. Primero fue su falta de interés por relacionarse con otros fuera de él, las constantes peleas en que se involucra (varias de las cuales lo enviaron al reformatorio por unos meses), cuando desolló a aquel perro porque lo atacó en un callejón, o cuando fue un mero espectador mientras un grupo de chicos le dio una fiera paliza a su único supuesto amigo y cuando le preguntó por qué no intervino, simplemente se encogió de hombres y dijo “Se lo merecía, me llamó idiota”. Con los años, Balthazar se acostumbró a la falta de empatía de su hermano por los demás, aunque él es una excepción, ya que en una oportunidad, cuando su padre lo golpeó porque estaba enfadado, Castiel salió en su defensa, dándole una paliza al mayor, aunque eso lo envió al reformatorio por tres meses. El ruido del timbre lo saca de sus pensamientos y corrió a abrir, entrando a su mejor amigo del brazo. 

-¿Qué tienes, Balthy?- preguntó el recién llegado arqueando una ceja- Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma, ¿El hijo de puta que tienes por padre te hizo algo?- señaló con la mirada ensombrecida por el enfado.   
-No, Lucy, es algo peor… yo… yo no sé qué hacer, no quiero que mi hermanito tenga problemas… no quiero…- susurró sin contener más tiempo sus lágrimas, toda la situación lo está sobrepasando.   
-Dime que sucede- ordenó el mayor con seriedad.   
-Ven… es… es horrible…- lo llevó de la mano hasta la cocina, en donde estaba el cuerpo de su padre desollado, confirmándole que todo es real- Cassie lo asesinó… y hay otro hombre arriba en mi cuarto…- un sollozo escapó de sus labios.   
-¿Por qué lo hizo?- preguntó su amigo con la mirada fija en el cadáver, acercándose con cuidado de no pisar el charco de sangre que se ha formado bajo su cabeza y hombros.   
-Papá… papá perdió su empleo… y no tenía dinero para sus tontas botellas de licor… por eso… por eso aceptó el dinero de un hombre…- no sabía cómo continuar lo siguiente, aún no creía que hubiera sido capaz de hacer eso.   
-Dímelo, Balthazar- ordenó el mayor tomándolo por los hombros con cierta fuerza y notó claramente el enfado en su rostro- El otro hombre está en tu cuarto y le dio dinero a tu padre, dime que no es lo que estoy pensando.   
-Lucy… Lucy…- volvió a romper en llanto y los brazos contrarios lo rodearon protectoramente, consiguiendo calmarse a los pocos segundos- Ese hombre le pagó… le pagó para que me violara…  
-Hijo de puta- siseó el mayor rompiendo el abrazo y cogió uno de los cuchillos de la mesa, enterrándolo reiteradas veces en la entrepierna de su padre hasta de clavarlo con fuerza en su frente, levantándose con sangre en su ropa y manos- Castiel hizo lo correcto, de lo contrario, yo mismo abría asesinado a este hijo de puta y al bastardo que se atrevió a tocarte.   
-Lucy…- susurró extrañamente tranquilo, siempre se ha sentido bien junto al mayor.   
-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de todo ahora, necesito que me traigas dos cosas, Balthy- el aludido asintió limpiando sus lágrimas- Bolsas negras para la basura y un hacha, date prisa. 

El rubio se apresuró en conseguir las dos cosas que le pidió su amigo y éste lo envió a descansar un poco al cuarto de Castiel, ya que no tenía que ser parte de eso, ni mucho menos ver lo que haría. Balthazar subió rápidamente, cerrando la puerta con suavidad tras él y descubrió que su hermano duerme profundamente, como si nada ha ocurrido. Sus manos aún tiemblan un poco con la situación pero entonces comprende algo de improviso: el moreno lo ha protegido, nuevamente lo está cuidando de los crueles abusos de su padre. Esa simple revelación, es suficiente para alejar su temor y dudas, él también hará lo que sea necesario con tal de cuidar de su adorado hermano. Se acercó a la cama y acarició con suavidad el cabello del menor, quien roncaba ligeramente. 

-Gracias por cuidarme, Cassie, ahora es mi turno de hacerlo, yo siempre estaré contigo, te quiero mucho.

Salió del cuarto en silencio y regresó al comedor, en donde encontró a su amigo sosteniendo el abdomen del cadáver con una mano mientras su rodilla presiona la palma derecha, dejando extendido el brazo para una mejor facilidad de cortarla con el siguiente golpe del hacha. La sangre a salpicado todos los muebles cercanos, al igual que algunas partes de la pared. Superando su miedo inicial y con la determinación de cuidar de su hermano, se arrodilla frente a su amigo, sosteniendo con fuerza el antebrazo derecho. 

-Será más rápido si te ayudo- dijo con seriedad.  
-Balthy- esbozó una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción- Ese es mi chico. 

Les tomó casi dos horas reducir dos cuerpos adultos a doce bolsas de basura individuales, ya que bultos demasiado grandes, llamarían la atención. Posteriormente, reunieron toda la ropa ensangrentada del moreno (la cual dejó tirada en el baño) junto a las sabanas y mantas del cuarto para luego limpiar los pisos de los diferentes cuartos, eliminando cualquier rastro de lo que ha sucedido y fueron a tomar una ducha juntos, en la misma donde estuvieron manoseándose y besándose. Balthazar se percató que todo lo que han hecho, ha excitado bastante a Lucifer, aunque eso no le sorprende, ya que el mayor es similar a su hermano, aunque es algo más empático, quizás por eso terminó enamorándose de él. 

-Ha sido algo agitado las últimas horas- bromeó Lucifer dándole un apasionado beso antes de escoger ropa en el armario del rubio y vestirse- Descansa un poco, yo me encargaré de lo último, traje el auto de papá- susurró sobre los labios contrarios.   
-Sí, Lucy- respondió mucho más tranquilo antes de abrazar con fuerza al mayor- Gracias… muchas gracias por ayudarnos.   
-Siempre lo haré, Balthy, sabes muy bien que me encantas- afirmó guiñándole un ojo con coquetería- Regresaré pronto y vamos a almorzar.   
-Oye… ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora…?- susurró bajito.   
-Todo estará bien, confía en mí. 

El mayor le dio un casto beso en la frente para luego salir del cuarto. Balthazar se recostó sobre la cama y sorprendentemente se quedó dormido. Cuando volvió a despertar, no había ni un solo rastro en la casa que delatara los horribles acontecimientos que ocurrieron por la mañana y cuando bajó a la cocina, su amigo estaba terminando de servir el almuerzo que compró en el camino, recibiéndolo con una sonrisa. 

-Ve a despertar a Cas, es hora de comer- no alcanzó a hacerlo al oír unos pasos tras él y el moreno se asomó bostezando.   
-Lucifer, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó totalmente indiferente a lo que acaba de hacer.   
-Vamos a almorzar, me muero de hombre, oh, por cierto, ahora que su padre ha decidido marcharse de la ciudad y abandonarlos, no tienen a donde a ir, así que pueden quedarse con mi familia, eso es mejor que un orfanato- comentó distraídamente y se sentó tomando un bocado de su comida.  
-¿Cassie?- lo llamó el rubio preocupado por su reacción pero el menor solo se encogió de hombros.   
-Está bien, será mucho mejor que un orfanato- y así fue como terminaron viviendo con la familia Pellegrino. 

+++ +++ +++

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Vas a trabajar de guardaespaldas?!- gritó el rubio muy sorprendido con el repentino cambio en el comportamiento de su hermano.   
-Sí, Balthy, probablemente no sea un trabajo muy largo pero tendré que mudarme a Lawrence una temporada- respondió terminando de comer su rebanada de pizza y luego tomó otra.   
-¡¿A Lawrence?! Es peligroso, Cassie, ¿Y si alguien te reconoce?- soltó incrédulamente y el moreno se rio.   
-Los cadáveres no pueden hablar, Balthy y sabes muy bien que ninguno de mis empleadores conoce mi rostro- aclaró dándole un largo sorbo a su cerveza- ¿Podrías dejar de gritar? Es molesto.   
-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Cas, tus gritos solo son sexys en la cama, Balthy- dijo Lucifer cambiando el canal sin prestar atención a los hermanos.   
-¡¿Estás de su lado?!- negó con resignación cuando ninguno de los dos le hizo caso- Escucha, Cassie, una cosa son estos trabajos por encargo que haces… no estoy de acuerdo con ellos pero al menos solo acabas con hijos de puta que lastiman a otros, como los últimos dos y realmente aprecio que dejaras libre al chico que tenían secuestrado pero ser guardaespaldas es completamente diferente, no tienes que quitar una vida, sino proteger… lo que quiero decir, es que— una mano en su boca lo obligó a callar y esos orbes azules se fijaron en los suyos. El menor solía ser muy condescendiente con él pero su paciencia tiene un límite y una de las tantas cosas que detesta, es que lo regañen como a un niño.   
-Primero, yo soy quien decide lo que hace con su tiempo libre, no tú. Segundo, sé que no estás de acuerdo con mi trabajo pero es algo que me gusta y punto. Tercero, voy a intentar cuidar del mismo chico que liberé de los Wellings, esos sujetos fueron contratos por alguien más, así que es muy probable que intenten terminar el trabajo, ¿Acaso no te gustan ese tipo de cosas? ¿Qué finja que me importa alguien?- soltó casi con burla y lo liberó de su agarre.

El rubio podía pensar mil razones diferentes por la cual ese trabajo es una mala idea. Comenzando por el simple hecho de que ese chico conoce su rostro y fácilmente lo puede delatar con la policía por el asesinato de los Wellings. Aunque su hermano también tiene un punto, ya han pasado dos semanas y el bosquejo de su rostro no ha sido difundido por las noticias, así que el joven secuestrado no lo ha mencionado. De todas formas la duda está ahí y no quiere que el moreno se arriesgue solo por trabajo…. No, eso no puede ser solo por dinero, simplemente el menor no es así. 

-¿Por qué aceptaste hacerlo?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos- Siempre has dicho que tus manos solo sirven para asesinar, ¿Por qué aceptaste cuidar de ese chico? O mejor aún, explícame cómo dieron contigo.   
-Acepté porque Dean es un juguete divertido y en cuanto a lo otro, Lucifer le sugirió a John que su hijo necesita un guardaespaldas y me recomendó, ¿Algo más? ¿O solo vas a gritar?- soltó rodando los ojos con molestia.  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tú lo metiste en esto, Lucy?!- gritó indignado con lo que escuchó e iba a regañarlo hasta que reparó en las primeras palabras de su hermano- Espera un poco, ¿Dijiste juguete divertido? ¡¿Abusaste de ese niño, Cassie?!- se levantó de un salto del sillón y lo indicó con el dedo- ¡¿Abusaste de él?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!  
-¿Lo puedes callar, Lucifer?- gruñó observando al mayor, quien soltó una risa de diversión con la escena de los hermanos, la cual le resulta más interesante que la televisión- No lo violé, si es lo que quieres saber, él se abrió de piernas para mí, no iba a rechazarlo- aclaró con total indiferencia mientras el rubio se ruboriza por sus palabras- No entiendo que tiene de malo que me divierta un poco, los últimos trabajos han sido muy aburridos.   
-Jajajajaja, lo que a mí realmente me sorprende, es que estés tan cautivado por ese niño- canturreó Lucifer riéndose- Deja de regañarlo, Balthy, el sexo es uno de los grandes placeres de la vida.   
-¡Los dos son imposibles! ¡No sé por qué mierda intento razonar con dos psicópatas! ¡Tú no haces más que aplaudir todo lo que Cassie hace como si fuera lo mejor del mundo! ¡He incluso vas y le sugieres técnicas creativas en el trabajo!- acusó indicando a su pareja con el fruncido, quien solo lo observó sonriendo- ¡Y tú, Cassie! ¡¿Cuándo vas a entender que amenazar de muerte a alguien o con algún arma, no cuenta como consentimiento para tener sexo?! ¡Si tantas ganas tienes de follar, cómprate una puta o algo así!- su respiración se volvió muy agitada a esa altura y se llevó las manos al cabello, tirando de él sin demasiada fuerza. 

Ya no sabe en qué tono o que palabras usar para que su hermano entienda que algunas cosas que hace son muy malas. De acuerdo, puede avalar el asesinar personas que han causado mucho daño a otros, realmente puede llegar a entenderlo pero forzar a tener sexo a un chico que solo fue víctima de las circunstancias, eso es algo completamente diferente y muy bajo. Para colmo, su pareja es un completo sádico, que disfruta dando palizas a otros, rompiendo huesos y dejando daños permanente con la excusa de que debe proteger su compañía. Aunque ese es un comportamiento que tiene desde que lo conoció en su niñez y es ingenuo pensar que a esas alturas cambiará algo. Tanto en su hermano como en Lucifer. 

-Para qué sigo intentándolo… ustedes son un maldito caso perdido, lo saben ¿Verdad?- pregunta dejándose caer sobre el sillón y el moreno le acaricia el cabello, como cada vez que lo hace cuando le dan esos abruptos ataques de moralidad explosividad, como los denominó su pareja- Odio que hagas eso, Cassie… no me puedo enfadar contigo…   
-Nunca has podido, Balthy y no te preocupes por mí, solo me divertiré un poco, nada más- el rubio gruñó con esas palabras- ¿Si te prometo que no lo mataré dejarás de molestarme?- preguntó el menor irritado con la conversación.   
-Promételo, Cassie, no me interesa lo que hagas con esas personas que te envían a asesinar pero este chico es inocente, Cassie, ha sido víctima de una situación horrible, al menos se considerado con él… ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Ni siquiera sabes que significa esa palabra.   
-Usé un preservativo lubricado cuando lo folle, ¿Qué más consideraciones quieres?- soltó en un bufido mientras Lucifer se ríe- Te prometo que no lo mataré, a menos que me dé razones para hacerlo.   
-Cassie, nadie merece morir, sin importar lo que han hecho, para eso están las cárceles- replicó el rubio dándose por vencido, al menos consiguió una promesa y el moreno siempre cumple con su palabra- Gracias y por favor sé cuidadoso, no quiero que algo te ocurra…   
-Estaré bien, ¿Te has calmado ya? ¿Podemos continuar cenando?  
-Sí… ya terminé con mi ataque de histeria semanal…- dijo levantándose con un suspiro- Iré al baño, ya regreso… no se coman toda la pizza… 

Balthazar se marchó resignado por el pequeño pasillo hasta el baño. Ya ni siquiera sabe porque se molesta en intentar hacerles comprender a ese parcito lo bueno y lo malo. Aunque desde que los tres comenzaron a vivir juntos, hace veinte años, ha cambiado bastante sus reacciones y ataques de moralidad excesivo, al inicio podía estar gritando casi cuarenta minutos antes de darse cuenta que es inútil y que solo gasta saliva pero ahora ese tiempo se ha reducido a cinco o diez minutos antes de que recuerde con quien está discutiendo. 

-Dios… voy a terminar lleno de canas y apenas estoy en mis treinta y siete- se quejó haciendo un puchero frente al espejo antes de reírse- ¿A quién engaño? No puedo enfadarme con mis idiotitas favoritos… tal vez yo también soy raro. 

Después de mojarse un poco el rostro, regresó a la sala de estar, en donde se percató que la caja con la pizza está vacía pero en su plato hay una rebanada intacta. Probablemente Lucifer y Castiel no tienen arreglo, son demasiado diferentes para pensar o actuar como el resto pero da igual, porque él los ama de esa manera y esos pequeños detalles que tienen con él, aún cuando la mayor parte del tiempo se muestran indiferentes, lo hacen muy feliz. Se abalanzó sobre las dos personas más importantes de su vida, quien lo miraron extrañado. 

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó el moreno arqueando una ceja.   
-Los quiero tanto, chicos, ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan adorables?- canturreó apretándolos más hasta que ambos comenzaron a luchar por liberarse, iniciando una guerra de cosquillas sobre el sillón, la cual no tenía oportunidad alguna de ganar.

+++ +++ +++

El rubio estacionó cerca de la acera, frente a una gran casa de sobrios tonos marrones. Esa tarde su hermano debía presentarse con John Winchester, quien le haría una pequeña entrevista antes de firmar o no el contrato de trabaja como guardaespaldas de su hijo mayor. Si es honesto, no cree que sea una buena idea, más que nada porque se enteró que había tenido sexo con ese chico, aunque seguramente forzó la situación con un par de amenazas de por medio, lo cual aún no consigue que entienda que es lo mismo que violar. 

-¿Todavía estás enojado?- preguntó la voz del menor colocando un dedo en su entrecejo- Ya te prometí que no lo mataré.   
-No es eso… sé que no lo entiendes o piensas que es ridículo… pero no me gusta que estés atormentando a un pobre chico, no quiero ni imaginar las cosas horribles que le hicieron esos hombres- desvió la vista suspirando.   
-Un par de cortes, varios moretones, algunas fracturas, posiblemente una costilla rota y por si tienes dudas, ninguno de ellos lo violó, aunque uno estaba por hacerlo cuando llegué- comentó palpando la cartera derecha de su chaqueta para asegurarse que la navaja está en su lugar- ¿Por qué me miras así?  
-No me sorprende que esas bestias lo lastimaran tanto y que intentaran violarlo pero no es algo que esperaría de ti… sé que… tienes necesidades que saciar… pero no me gusta que lo hagas con personas inocentes…- explicó lo más sencillo que pudo, aunque dudaba que el moreno entendiera a que se refería.   
-Solo te lo repetiré una vez más, Balthy y sabes que odio eso- el aludido tragó saliva con cierta dificultad, ya que esos orbes azules se volvieron fríos- No he violado a Dean, él quiso tener sexo conmigo, si realmente lo hubiera forzado o le hubiera desagradado, no se habría abierto de piernas por segunda vez para mí y a juzgar por sus gritos, le gustó mucho.   
-Cassie…- carraspeó algo incómodo por la situación- De acuerdo, ya entendí, ahora cambia la cara o también asustarás al señor Winchester y no te darán el trabajo- dijo acomodándose la chaqueta con nerviosismo- Ya me voy… por favor, cuídate y llámame si necesitas algo.   
-Me cuidaré, no me gusta escuchar tus sollozos por teléfono- respondió haciendo sonreír al rubio, quien le dio un apretado abrazo- Estaré bien, Balthy, no te preocupes más.   
-Lo sé, Cassie, sé que puedes cuidarte solo pero de todas formas continuaré preocupándome, es el deber de un hermano mayor- afirmó mucho más tranquilo que hace un momento- Bien, recuerda que los papeles del auto están en la guantera, para el fin de semana compraré el modelo que escogiste y te lo traeré.   
-Sí, nos vemos, Balthy. 

El rubio bajó del automóvil para cruzar la acera a paso rápido y dobló a la izquierda, en donde estaba estacionada su pareja. Subió al auto del copiloto antes de suspirar. Había olvidado que su hermano es bastante malhumorado, aunque suele tener bastante paciencia con él, así que si se enfadó tanto por su insistencia con el tema, es porque realmente no se había aprovechado de ese chico, lo cual lo deja más tranquilo. 

-¿Todo bien?- pregunta el mayor con curiosidad en el rostro.   
-Sí, Lucy, regresemos a casa, será un largo viaje- respondió reclinando un poco el asiento con la intención de descansar pero una mano en su muslo lo hizo sonreír.  
-Tengo una idea mucho mejor, primero te colocarás el cinturón de seguridad, te he dicho muchas veces que lo uses- el menor se rio con esas palabras, su pareja podrá ser un sádico con otros pero a él lo trata muy gentilmente, mucho más de lo que piensa y esos pequeños gestos de protección le encantan.  
-Listo, jefe, ¿Ahora qué?- canturreó con diversión.   
-Nos espera un largo viaje de carretera, así que pararemos en un motel, será cerca de una hora hasta allá, para que no me aburra durante el trayecto, mi sexy chico me daré un lindo espectáculo- dijo lamiéndose los labios mientras reclina más el asiento y luego le baja el cierre del pantalón- Quiero que te masturbes y uses esto- estiró la mano hacia atrás para luego arrojarle al regazo un gran consolador de color negro.   
-¿Por qué tienes esto en tu auto?- preguntó aguantó una risa al darse cuenta de lo idiota que han sido sus palabras- Ni respondas, sé que tienes cosas peores por aquí o más pervertidas.   
-Menos palabras y más acción- replicó el mayor conduciendo con la vista oscurecida por la excitación anticipada- Tienes suerte que los vidrios sean polarizados.   
-Eso es cierto, especialmente cuando eres un exhibicionista- su pareja se indicó con el dedo mientras finge inocencia.   
-¿Yo? Seguro me confundiste con otro.   
-Jajajaja, oh sí, otro exhibicionista que me folló en el ascensor de la compañía, en las escaleras de emergencia del centro comercial- comenzó a enumerar mientras se baja los pantalones junto a la ropa interior, liberando su erección que se endurece con los recuerdos-En el baño del avión a Londres, en el compartimiento de la rueda de la fortuna, ¿Quieres que siga?   
-Bajo tu propio riesgo- admitió apretando las manos contra el volante- Si continuas excitándome, tendremos un accidente y no dudes que te follaré en la ambulancia. 

Balthazar se rio divertido con la tentadora propuesta pero decidió no arriesgarse. Podrían terminar deteniéndolos por conducción peligrosa, aunque darían un gran espectáculo de sexo homosexual en la comisaría pero ahora quiere que solo Lucifer se deleite con su cuerpo y se asegurará de cumplir satisfactoriamente cada una de sus órdenes, porque sabe que será recompensado con caliente, placentero y salvaje sexo. 

**************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	7. Chapter 7

El rubio no podía creer que ese hombre regresara, ni mucho menos que se quedaría a vivir con él y que sería su guardaespaldas. Escuchó en silencio lo que decía su padre, sobre todas las excelentes referencias que tiene el desconocido, no, Castiel y como ellos se quedarían más tranquilos al saber que alguien así de eficiente cuida de sus hijos. 

-Excelente idea, John, es bueno que no te quedes solo, Dean- dijo su amigo con una sonrisa.   
-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No lo quiero aquí!- gritó apuntándolo con el dedo mientras frunce ligeramente el ceño- Quiero decir… no necesito niñera, sé cuidarme, papá, no volverán a encontrarme desprevenido.   
-No estoy consultándotelo, Dean- respondió el mayor con seriedad- Ya que no te quedarás con nosotros, entonces Castiel cuidará de ti y no es una sugerencia, Dean, es un hecho y punto.   
-Mmm… no es justo…- susurró cruzándose de brazos con un pequeño estremecimiento, no quería tener a ese hombre cerca.   
-Dean, acompaña a Castiel a buscar sus cosas y por favor sé amable, no quiero problemas, ¿De acuerdo? Estamos en una situación muy complicada y haré lo que sea necesario para mantener a salvo a mi familia- el rubio terminó aceptando a regañadientes. 

Podía sentir los pasos tras él cuando salieron al pasillo pero no se giró, no quería afrontar esos orbes azules después de lo que habían hecho en esos dos días. Una parte de él, se encuentra muy agradecido con el moreno por salvarle la vida pero otra parte, la menor de ambas, siente miedo de estar junto a un asesino. Cuando entran al ascensor, presiona el botón del piso menos uno y las puertas se cierran.

-¿Me extrañaste, pequeño?- pregunta esa voz grave a su oído mientras ese fuerte cuerpo se pega al suyo por atrás.   
-Apártate de mí… ¿Qué quieres…? ¿Vas a matarme…?- la sola idea provocó un estremecimiento en su cuerpo- ¿Vas a… lastimar a mi familia? Por favor no- pidió dándose la vuelta rápidamente- Te juro que no le he dicho algo a la policía, ni siquiera te mencioné.   
-Lo sé, pequeño, has sido un buen chico para mí- afirmó llevando una mano hasta el trasero del rubio, quien dio un respingo y el rubor cubrió sus mejillas- Te ves mucho mejor que la última vez.  
-¿Qué quieres…?- no pudo evitar gemir cuando los dientes ajenos mordieron sus hombros sobre la camisa que usa.   
-No voy a matarte, o perdería mi trabajo, ya escuchaste a papá Winchester, soy tu guardaespaldas y resultaste ser un juguete muy divertido, Dean, si continuas siendo un buen chico para mí, te cuidaré- prometió a su oído antes de dar dos pasos atrás, segundos después se abrieron las puertas del ascensor- Vamos, Dean. 

El rubio lo siguió carraspeando despacio, ya que esos simples roces fueron suficientes para que enviar oleadas de placer a su entrepierna y un bulto se marca bajo sus pantalones. Después de salir del hospital, se convenció que solo fueron las circunstancias las cuales lo llevaron a comportarse de esa forma y a permitir que ese sujeto lo follara, intentó convencerse de qué no hubo algo más pero en algunas ocasiones su mente lo traicionó, recordándole vívidamente cómo se siente ser llenado por ese hombre. Una risita llama su atención y dio un brinco cuando una mano apretó su entrepierna. 

-¿Ansioso por complacerme, pequeño?- preguntó con burla en la voz- Nada mal, me gusta que reacciones tan rápido a mi cercanía.   
-Esto… ¡Estás equivocado! No… solo he bebido mucho…- mintió luchando por no volver a sonrojarse- ¿Cuál es tu auto?   
-Es de mi hermano- dijo señalando uno plateado- El mío llegará el fin de semana, éste no es mi estilo pero no tengo más opción- explicó encogiéndose de hombros distraídamente y sacó dos bolsos negros de los asientos traseros- Sostenlos- ordenó arrojándoselos y el rubio lo hizo de inmediato, causando la risa del mayor- Que obediente, pequeño, menos mal que no me encargué de ti, hubiera sido un desperdicio.   
-Mmm… cierra la boca…- gruñó desviando la mirada. El moreno sacó otro bolso del maletero para cerrar el auto.  
-Vamos, chico obediente. 

Ambos subieron al ascensor y Castiel presionó el botón hasta el sexto piso. Dean afirmó la espalda contra la pared frente a la puerta mientras suspira. No puede creer que va a convivir con el mismo hombre que asesinó brutalmente a sus secuestradores, lo mantuvo por dos días en la incertidumbre de si sería asesinado o no y lo peor de todo, es el mismo sujeto que se llevó su virginidad, lo cual disfrutó mucho más de lo que está dispuesto a reconocer. En aquel momento, se encontraba muy afectado por las torturas a las que lo sometieron sus captores y ni siquiera reparó en el moreno, solo sabía que tiene el par de ojos azules más bonitos que ha visto. Aprovechando que está atrás del mayor, inspecciona el cuerpo ajeno con curiosidad e interés, viste unos jeans negros bastante ajustados que marcan a la perfección su firme trasero, usa una chaqueta azul oscura cerrada pero aún así nota que tiene un torso trabajo, debe hacer ejercicio con frecuencia y eso es obvio con el trabajo que lleva. Lo que rápidamente llama su atención son esas elegantes manos de largos dedos, los cuales son tan peligrosos como morbosos, ya que puedo imaginarlos entrando en su interior, abriéndose paso con fuerza, sin compasión y aún cuando dolería, le gustaría bastante. 

-Mmm…- un gemido escapa de su boca y se cubre con una mano, suspirando de alivio cuando el moreno no hizo un ademan de haber escuchado. Para su suerte, llegaron a su destino en pocos segundos- Por fin- dijo sin ocultar su alegría y ambos descendieron para dirigirse hasta su departamento pero fue detenido por la muñeca derecha antes de entrar, sintiendo ese fuerte cuerpo tras él, específicamente esa dura erección contra su trasero.  
-Sé paciente, pequeño, en cuanto nos quedemos solos, voy a follarte muy duro, te haré lloriquear de placer- prometió con un tono arrogante- Y no te preocupes, he traído muchos condones lubricados para usarlos contigo. 

El rubio se cubrió la boca con una mano mientras un fuerte sonrojo cubre sus mejillas después de esa descarada afirmación. No quiere ni pensar en que le hará ese hombre cuando su familia se marche, aunque la sola idea de que ocurrirá algo tan bueno como en el edificio abandonado, lo tiene muy caliente, produciendo un tirón entusiasta en su entrepierna. 

-Te odio- susurró mordiéndose el labio inferior para controlar su excitación.   
-Lo sé, pequeño y tu odio me encanta- respondió tranquilamente antes de abrir la puerta y entrar como si nada. 

Cerca de las nueve, se marchó su padre a casa, dándole las últimas indicaciones a Castiel y una listo con un montón de números diferentes. A medida que pasan los minutos, el rubio comienza a beber cada vez más rápido, en un intento por controlar sus ansias mezcladas con nervios al acercarse la hora en que los demás se irán también pero entonces uno de sus amigos menciona aquella. 

-Por cierto, ¿cómo se acomodarán esta noche? No has arreglado la habitación desocupada, Dean y dejamos algunas cosas ahí por ordenar- preguntó inocentemente Benny.   
-Nos acomodaremos, no te preocupes- respondió distraídamente el moreno y lo observó fijamente, eso bastó para que el rubio entendiera que se refería a dormir juntos, en la misma cama, después de follar.   
-Eso no— se atragantó con la cerveza que bebía y tosió varias veces hasta que fue capaz de recomponerse, percatándose que se ha vuelto el centro de atención por su rara reacción- Lo siento… por supuesto que nos acomodaremos… yo puedo dormir en el sillón esta noche…  
-Claro que no, Dean, tu padre me ha explicado toda la situación y aún estás recuperándote de tus heridas, la cama es más cómoda- explicó el hombre de ojos azules con una sonrisa de diversión.   
-Eres tan considerado- dijo Sam totalmente ajeno a la verdadera naturaleza del guardaespaldas de su hermano- Me alegra mucho que Dean esté en buenas manos, gracias, Castiel.   
-De nada, no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de él. 

A la medianoche su familia se despidió para marcharse a sus respetivos hogares y cuando el menor despidió al castaño en la puerta, cerró con un estremecimiento anticipado por lo que vendría. Ahora solo están los dos en el departamento, sin nadie que pueda interrumpirlos y con dos semanas de distanciamiento que deben recuperar en una noche. El pensamiento tan apasionado del rubio lo sorprende y se sonroja, apresurándose en recoger la loza sucia para llevarla al fregadero, mañana se encargará de eso. 

-¿Castiel?- lo llama al no encontrarlo en la sala de estar y la luz está apagada- Oye…- dirige sus pasos hasta la habitación, en donde encuentra al hombre quitándose la ropa hasta quedar solo bóxer y deja la ropa sobre la silla que hay junto al armario.  
-¿Qué haces ahí, Dean? Apaga la luz y acuéstate de una vez- ordenó acomodándose bajo las tapas y le dio la espalda- Date prisa. 

El menor obedeció lo más rápido que pudo y se deslizó bajo las tapas ansioso. No había pensado que deseaba tanto volver a sentir a ese hombre en su interior pero los silenciosos minutos comenzaron a pasar y nada ocurrió. ¿Acaso el moreno no iba a hacer lo que prometió cuando fueron a buscar sus bolsos? ¿Acaso ese bastardo iba a dejarlo con el calentón encima? ¿Solo estaba bromeando con él? Esas ideas lo hicieron gruñir molesto. 

-¿Castiel…?- lo llamó tímidamente sin recibir respuesta- ¿Castiel?- probó un poco más alto y suspiró resignado- Bien, duérmete, tampoco es como si quisiera estar contigo, idiota- gruñó dándole la espalda molesto. 

Dean no lo podía creer, ya lleva casi una hora sin poder conciliar el sueño y todo es culpa de ese idiota que primero lo excitó con palabras candentes junto a miradas duras pero parecía estar tranquilamente dormido a su lado. Por unos segundos consideró la idea de ir a masturbarse al baño y acabar con eso de una vez, aunque terminó descartándolo y con mucho cuidado, se arrimó hasta el cuerpo de su acompañante, restregándose despacio contra ese firme trasero mientras suelta algunos jadeos de alivio. 

-Esa no es la forma de obtener lo que quieres, pequeño- dijo la voz grave del moreno y apretó su erección con fuerza.   
-Aaaaahhhh… Castiel- gimió afirmando la frente en la amplia espalda del mayor.   
-Pensaba dejarte descansar hoy y explicarte las reglas mañana pero habrá un cambio de planes, pequeño- en un rápido movimiento, el rubio fue dejado de cara contra el colchón al mismo tiempo que le doblan el brazo derecho tras la espalda, con la presión necesaria para causar incomodidad- Número uno, vas a hacer absolutamente todo lo que yo diga, desobedeces y serás castigado, sin replicas. Número dos, me informarás de todo lo que hagas durante el día, con quien hablaste y sobre qué, cuando yo no estoy a tu lado. Número tres, no saldrás del departamento sin pedir mi autorización y eso lo conseguirás con algo más que un “por favor”- el menor se sonrojó al comprender el sentido oculto en esas últimas palabras- Número cuatro, no invitarás a alguien al departamento sin tener mi autorización, de lo contrario te castigaré. Número cinco, vas a practicar técnicas de defensa personal conmigo y te advierto de inmediato que no tengo paciencia, así que no me hagas enojar o te castigaré.   
-Me vas a castigar hasta por respirar sin tu aprobación- se quejó gruñendo y el agarre sobre su brazo se intensificó, haciéndolo jadear por el dolor.   
-No juegues al listillo conmigo, podría romperte el brazo en este preciso instante, solo necesito una buena razón para hacerlo- el menor tragó saliva con fuerza y permaneció en silencio, incluso procuró respirar más despacio-Buen chico, ya estás entendiendo las reglas, continuemos. Número seis, no quiero oír malas palabras en tu linda boquita. Número siete, te encargarás de la cocina, no me gusta cocinar o simplemente pediremos algo, eso lo veremos en su momento. Número ocho, cuando estemos a solas, solo usarás ropa interior- el menor iba a protestar pero al mínimo movimiento, su brazo se resintió y se mordió el labio para callarse- Buen chico, estás captando muy rápido las reglas, eso me gusta, deberías agradecerme de no pedirte andar desnudo, lo tendré en consideración para un castigo y ahora presta mucha atención porque esta es la regla más importante. Número nueve, eres mi juguete, Dean, esa es la razón de que aún no te he matado, así que yo decidiré cuando, como y donde te follaré, aunque claro, si me lo pides del modo correcto, puedo complacerte.   
-¿Modo correcto?- se atrevió a preguntar temeroso.   
-Usando tus recién descubiertas habilidades orales, suplicándome mientras te metes un consolador por ese apretado trasero que tienes, sé creativo, Dean, no puedo pensar por ti y si estoy de humor, te daré lo que quieres, ¿Han quedado claras las reglas, pequeño?- preguntó con diversión en la voz mientras lo suelta.   
-Sí, Castiel…- respondió dándose la vuelta y tragó saliva sonrojado- Mmm… puedo… quiero… quiero chupártela…-se atreve a decir, recibiendo una caricia en su cabello que se convierte en un fuerte agarre.   
-Buen chico, asegúrate que sea muy bueno y te follaré como tanto lo deseas. 

El rubio tiró las tapas hacia atrás, esbozando una sonrisa cuando notó el gran bulto bajo los bóxer del mayor y los quitó lentamente hasta dejarlos a mitad de muslo, lamiéndose los labios con la escena frente a él. No tenía caso que lo oculte, desea mucho ser tomado por ese hombre otra vez. Sin perder más tiempo, se acomoda para que quedar frente a frente con la caliente erección, dándole un lametón de la punta hasta la base antes de introducírselo en la boca, escuchando un gruñido de aprobación por parte del mayor. Su boca no es experta pero se esfuerza por intentar complacer al moreno, quien lleva una mano hasta su cabello para forzarlo a aumentar el ritmo y que lo tome más profundo. 

-Buen chico, buen chico, usa tu lengua, pequeño- el aludido obedece sin quitarle la vista de encima, excitándose con esos orbes azules fijos en él, ya que el mayor se incorporó quedando sentando mientras usa como apoyo su mano libre sobre la cama- Aaaaahhhh, buen chico, usa más fuerza, ¿Has comido una paleta antes? Así es como debes chuparla, pequeño, hazlo. 

Dean procuró acatar las instrucciones del moreno y permitió que la mano en su cabeza marcara el ritmo, así como también la profundidad. Los gemidos gruñidos que llegan a sus oídos, son los sonidos más excitantes que ha escuchado, excitándolo de sobre manera e intenta alcanzar su propia ropa interior para liberar su hombría pero un tirón en su cabello lo hace jadear del dolor.

-No, pequeño, no te tocarás hasta que yo te lo ordene, mantén las manos en donde pueda verlas o esto se acabará- amenazó frunciendo el ceño y el menor se resignó-No coloques esa carita, te daré algo muy bueno pero primero debes satisfacerme. 

El rubio continuo haciéndole una felación a Castiel pero al cabo de unos minutos, ya no podía seguir ignorando su propia erección necesitada de atención y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. Necesita correrse, lo cual no conseguirá sin masturbarse. El mayor lo aparta manteniendo un fuerte agarre en su cabello y le da un apasionado beso que lo deja jadeando, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Ya que lo has pedido del modo correcto, te daré lo que tanto quieres- el menor observa lamiéndose los labios como su compañero se dirige hasta el asiento, sacando un preservativo de su pantalón. Por unos instantes y gracias a la luz que se filtra por la ventana, es capaz de apreciar ese fuerte cuerpo en todo su esplendor- ¿Qué ocurre, pequeño?- pregunta el mayor acomodándose entre sus piernas- ¿Te estás arrepintiendo?  
-Mmm… no… es que… eres perfecto- dice avergonzado de su espontanea confesión.   
-¿En serio?- una sonrisa felina asoma en el rostro contrario y se coloca el condón, masajeando un poco su erección- Buen chico, tú eres perfecto para mí, desde la primera vez que me dejaste entrar en ti- afirmó embistiéndolo de una sola vez.   
-¡Aaaaaaahhhh, Caaaaaassss!- grita el rubio apretando las sabanas por la rudeza con que es reclamado pero no se queja, no tendría caso hacerlo con ese hombre y sabe muy bien que el dolor inicial, pronto se convertirá en oleadas de placer. 

Las embestidas se hacen cada vez más profundas y rápidas, llegando hasta la próstata del menor, lo cual lo tiene sollozando de placer. Realmente no logra entender que es lo que tiene ese hombre para provocarlo de esa forma. Jamás antes se ha sentido tan lujurioso, incluso sin tener sexo, bastaba con masturbarse un par de veces a la semana y luego el asunto se le olvida pero ahora, solo quiere tener a ese hombre enterrado profundo en él todo el día. El rubio arquea la espalda cuando siente esos dientes mordisqueando sus pezones con fuerza mientras esas manos lo sostienen por los muslos, abriéndolo más.

-¡Aaaaaahhhh Caaaaassss! ¡Caaaassss Ssssiiiiii!- grita muy excitado con todo el placer que recorre su cuerpo.   
-¿Te gusta, pequeño? Mmm, claro que sí, tu carita es preciosa cuando te follan y tus labios, esos labios son perfectos, están hechos para chupar- susurra al oído el menor, quien entrecierra los ojos gimiendo-Son perfectos para estar alrededor de mi erección, eso te gusta ¿Verdad? Te encanta sentirme hasta la garganta.   
-¡Ssssiiiiiii! ¡Aaaaahhhh me encantaaaaaa! ¡Me encantaaaaaa Aaaaahhhhh! ¡Caaaassss maaaassss!- suplica bajando una mano hasta su dura hombría pero el mayor se detiene abruptamente y esos orbes azules se vuelven fríos.   
-¿Qué te ordené, Dean?- el aludido traga saliva con fuerza, conoce perfectamente ese tono de voz y debe tener cuidado.   
-Yo… que… que no me toque… hasta… hasta que me lo digas…- respondió con cautela y gimió cuando lo tomaron por las muñecas para inmovilizar sus manos la cabeza- ¿Cas…? Lo siento… no te enfades- se disculpó temiendo que podría recibir un malvado castigo, en el peor de los casos, acabar con la cabeza destrozada como esos sujetos.   
-Has sido bastante obediente, Dean, así que te daré una oportunidad más pero no habrá una siguiente, ¿Cuál fue la primera regla que te dije?- preguntó retomando el fuerte ritmo de las embestidas.   
-¡Aaaaahhh Caaaassss!- apretó las manos cerrando los ojos unos segundos para calmar el hormigueo que siente en su estómago- Queee Aaaaahhhh que debooooo Aaaaaahhhh Caaaaassss… Oh Dioooossss, ereeessss el mejoooorrrr, dijiste que deboooo haceeerrr todo lo que meeee Aaaaahhh Caaaaasss, todo lo que me digaaassss- logró responder entre sollozos y gemidos de placer.   
-Buen chico. 

El rubio cerró los ojos, tensando su cuerpo, estaba muy cerca de llegar al orgasmo pero una parte de él le recordó la advertencia del moreno, si no podía tocarse, ¿Tampoco podía correrse? Ese pensamiento lo hizo gemir lastimeramente, ya no iba a soportar más tiempo pero el mayor solo se limita a observarlo mientras lo llena implacablemente. A los pocos minutos, ya no puede continuar aguantando tanto placer y el roce de su dura erección contra el trabajado abdomen del moreno, no ayuda en lo más mínimo. 

-¿Qué sucede, pequeño?- preguntó con burla en la voz.   
-¡Caaaaassss Aaaaahhhh Por favvoooorrr!- suplicó tensando aún más su cuerpo y casi ya no puede contenerse- ¡Caaaaaaaaasssss!- grita arqueando la espalda dejándose llevar por el placer y se correr manchando ambos abdómenes. Cuando consigue calmar un poco su agitada respiración, se percata que el rostro ajeno tiene una mueca de enfado y se coloca algo pálido, acaba de desobedecer una orden de ese sujeto. Su cuerpo se tensa cuando una mano va a su cuello, presionando con la fuerza suficiente para que lo sienta.   
-No, no, no, eres un chico muy malo, Dean, te di una simple orden y no la has cumplido- explicó con una serenidad que contrasta con su lenguaje corporal- Ahora tendré que castigarte- las embestidas se hicieron más profundas y fuertes mientras la otra mano del moreno baja hasta una de las cicatrices más marcadas que tiene en un costado de su vientre y hace presión.   
-Noooo, Caaaassss, lo siento, lo siento- se disculpó aterrado de que ese sujeto lo hiriera e iba a gritar cuando uno de esos largos dígitos comenzó a introducirse en su herida, haciéndola sangrar pero el agarre en su cuello se recrudeció, cortándole el aire por completo y un ruido estrangulado fue todo lo que escapó de sus labios.   
-No olvides nunca, tu posición aquí, Dean, eres mío, es la única razón por la cual no te he matado aún…Mmm… no me hagas pensar que me equivoqué contigo, no me pongas a prueba- siseó moviéndose más rápido. 

La vista del rubio comenzó a nublarse y creyó que se desmayaría pero entonces la mano en su cuello aligeró un poco la presión antes de quitarle el aire nuevo. Ese juego de asfixia erótica se mantuvo durante largos minutos hasta que Castiel llegó al orgasmo con un gruñido de placer y lo liberó. Dean dio unas profundas respiraciones, sintiendo su cuerpo muy liviano y en cuanto el moreno se recostó a su lado, se acurrucó contra él. 

-¿Todo bien, pequeño?- preguntó el mayor pasando una mano por la herida abierta y esparciendo la sangre sobre su piel- Que apetecible te ves ahora, creo que ya es hora de la siguiente ronda.   
-¿Siguiente ronda?- repitió somnoliento, ya no le quedan fuerzas para eso, ni siquiera será capaz de caminar bien mañana por culpa de ese salvaje hombre- Cas…- estira la mano hacia el cabello ajeno, despeinándolo con suavidad- Te odio…   
-Lo sé, pequeño, me encanta tu forma de odiar- afirmó con una mirada predadora para volver a acomodarse entre sus piernas. 

****************************************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	8. Chapter 8

El moreno observó a la chica frente a él durante varios segundos antes de cruzarse de brazos, arqueando ligeramente una ceja con impaciente. Amy Dowson es una de sus compañeras de instituto, comenzaron a hablar más durante su último año ahí y después de unos breves intercambios verbales, terminaron follando en la azotea del lugar. Luego de la primera vez (de la chica, no la suya) tuvieron sexo tres veces más antes de que el moreno se aburriera de ella, tal como se hartaba de sus anteriores objetos sexuales. 

-¡No puedes dejarme! ¡Yo te amo!- gritó la pelirroja con incesantes lágrimas surcando por sus mejillas- Eres especial para mí, Cas… por favor no me dejes… me esforzaré más en hacerte feliz… por favor…  
-No me interesas-dijo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, ya que estaba perdiendo tiempo con esa insistente mujer cuando podía emplearlo en algo más útil o satisfactorio- Ya obtuve todo lo que quería de ti, no tienes algo que me interese ahora, adiós.   
-No… ¡Eres un maldito!- gritó acortando la distancia entre ambos para golpearlo en el pecho. El moreno la tomó por las muñecas con fuerza y la dejó contra la pared cerca de la puerta-Cas… me lastimas…   
-Escúchame muy bien porque solo diré esto una vez más, no siento algo por ti, solo fuiste un buen juguete para mí pero ya has perdido todo tu atractivo, ve a abrirte de piernas a otro y deja de molestarme o atente a las consecuencias- amenazó con el rostro sombrío antes de soltarla y la chica se dejó caer sentada al suelo.   
-Eres un maldito enfermo…- susurra entre sollozos desconsoladas- Los rumores sobre ti son ciertos… solo eres un matón… un maldito psicópata que terminará en la cárcel cuando salga de aquí, al igual que tu hermano- esa última afirmación colocó a prueba su paciencia y dio una fuerte patada a la pared, a centímetros del rostro de su compañera, quien contuvo la respiración asustada.   
-No me importa lo que piense una puta como tú sobre mí pero ten cuidado con lo que dices de mi hermano, no volveré a darte una advertencia- señaló abriendo la puerta para bajar las escaleras despacio.   
-Vas a quedarte solo, Castiel, ¡Vas a quedarte solo, bastardo!- el moreno ni siquiera prestó atención a esos gritos despechados y se marchó de ahí.   
“”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

Castiel abrió los ojos estudiando su entorno durante varios segundos para luego relajarse. Nunca podía bajar la guardia durante su trabajo o terminaría muerto, aunque ahora es diferente, ya que no debe matar a alguien, sino protegerlo. Se giró con cuidado sobre la cama, casi sin hacer ruido y reparó en el rubio que duerme a su lado, pegándose a su cuerpo al sentirlo lejos mientras su respiración es tranquila y regular. Anoche se lo estuvo follando por horas, en diferentes posiciones hasta que el menor quedó exhausto. 

-Qué raro- susurró contemplando ese atractivo rostro. Por lo general, después de la tercera o cuarta vez de tener sexo con la misma persona, lo desecha porque todo se vuelve aburrido y monótono, siempre las mismas reacciones pero ese chico es diferente, cuando cree que ya ha visto todo de él, le enseña algo distinto- Mientras sigas divirtiéndome, no te dejaré, pequeño. 

Tira las sabanas hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto sus cuerpos desnudos y observa los moretones de sus dedos que dejó en las caderas del rubio debido al fuerte agarre. Le gusta cómo quedan sus marcas sobre es suave piel y tal como pensó, ahora que ha recuperado el peso perdido durante su cautiverio, es simplemente delicioso. Pasa dos dedos lentamente por el costado del torso del menor, quien jadeó por la sensación moviéndose un poco, aunque no despertó. 

-¿Te follo o no?- preguntó para sí mismo, tentado a tomarlo en ese preciso instante pero entonces reparó en el reloj sobre el velador, el cual gracias a la luz que ya se filtra por la ventana puede apreciar claramente que marca las pasadas las ocho- Mmm, que raro, no suelo dormir tanto. 

Se incorporó estirándose antes de ir hasta el ropero en donde ya guardó su ropa. Cuando no hubiera alguien en el departamento, el rubio dormía en su habitación. Se colocó su bóxer que había terminado en el suelo y escogió un buzo holgado junto a una camiseta gris. Por las mañana solía levantarse al amanecer para salir correr ahora pero ahora no puedo alejarse mucho de Dean, así que opta por ir al gimnasio del edificio, aunque tal vez deba considerar la alternativa de comenzar a despertar al menor más temprano para salir a correr los fines de semana. 

-Dean- fue junto al chico y lo movió por el brazo- Dean despierta, Dean- no recibió respuesta- No me hagas enfadar, Dean, despierta- ordenó sacudiéndolo más fuerte pero el rubio solo masculló algo inentendible antes de darle la espalda para continuar durmiendo-Bien, si tanto quieres dormir, entonces aquí te quedarás. 

Sacó las llaves del departamento que guarda en el cajón del velador y salió de la habitación, cerrando con seguro. El picaporte solo podía ser abierto con la llave, así que tendrá que quedarse ahí hasta que él decidiera regresar del gimnasio y sus ejercicios diarios son de cerca de dos horas. Fue a la cocina para llenar una botella individual con agua antes de salir con una sonrisa. 

Hoy se cumple la semana desde que está cuidando al hijo mayor de John Winchester mientras la policía se encarga de buscar a la persona o personas tras el secuestro por encargo del que fue víctima. Estuvo levantando pesas y ejercitando los brazos por cerca de una hora para luego pasar a la corredora, programando tres kilómetros, cuando iba en el segundo, su teléfono sonó y lo sacó del bolsillo del buzo. 

-¿Qué quieres, Balthy?- respondió aumentando la velocidad de la corredora.   
-Hola, Cassie, ¿Cuándo va a ser el día en que me respondas con un saludo?- replicó el mayor haciendo morritos- Como sea, te aviso que estaré por allá como al medio día.   
-¿Vienes solo?- preguntó con cierta curiosidad, ya que la pareja de su hermano siempre lo acompaña en los viajes largos para cuidarlo, aunque según él solo es para follar en la carretera.   
-Sí, a mi Lucy le surgió una reunión de última hora…- suspiró con resignación- Será un aburrido viaje de regreso sin él.   
-No me extrañaría que viniera de todas formas, Balthy.  
-Imposible, no conduciría dieciséis horas hasta aquí solo para venir a buscarme y luego irnos, sería una completa pérdida de tiempo, incluso tú lo piensas, ¿Verdad?- el moreno respondió con un asentimiento, por supuesto que sería un viaje poco práctico e innecesario- ¿Tengo que ir a la casa de los Winchester a entregarte el auto?- preguntó el mayor con curiosidad.   
-No, Balthy, ya me mudé con Dean, te enviaré la dirección del departamento.   
-Oh, así que están viviendo juntos...- guardó silencio durante unos segundos, como si quisiera decir algo pero no sabe cómo hacerlo- Nos vemos después, Cassie, ahora continuaré conduciendo, por cierto, ¡tú nuevo auto es genial! Quizás compre un modelo igual pero en otro color, ¡hasta luego!- se despidió entusiasta y el moreno cortó la llamada suspirando. Realmente no entiende por qué su hermano siempre es tan feliz, aunque eso le gusta, cuando vivían con su padre, no solía sonreír mucho. 

Recién eran las diez y media, así que decidió continuar ejercitándose durante otra hora más, eso le daría el tiempo suficiente para bañarse antes de que regresara su hermano. El viaje hasta Lawrence es bastante largo, así que probablemente llegará hambriento y sería buena idea pedir algunas pizzas como almuerzo o podría ordenarle al rubio que hiciera la comida, lo había hecho durante toda la semana (debido al peligro que corren los Winchester, se estaba tomando un descanso del trabajo, aunque regresaría pronto). Su teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente pero cuando reconoció el número de Dean, simplemente no contestó y continuó ejercitándose. 

Veinte para las doce regresó al departamento y se dirigió hasta su habitación, abriendo la puerta con la llave. Apenas entró, el menor lo tomó por la sudada camiseta, observándolo muy enfadado mientras lo insulta por haberlo encerrado como un animal. El moreno frunció el ceño y eso hizo callar abruptamente al menor, quien retrocedió dos pasos manteniéndose alerta. 

-¿Qué te dije sobre las malas palabras, Dean?- preguntó con una calma inquietante.   
-Que…que no las dijera…- susurró dando otro paso atrás- Lo siento… espera un poco ¡¿Por qué me tengo que disculpar contigo?! ¡Me dejaste encerrado, bastardo! No soy un maldito animal, ¡Llevo más de una hora llamándote para que vengas! ¡Necesito ir al puto baño!-siseó pasando de él para ir corriendo hasta el aseo. 

Castiel frunció el ceño con la insolencia del menor, fue hasta el velador de su cama y sacó su navaja favorita antes de ir hacia el baño, abriendo la puerta de una fuerte patada. Dean estaba lavándose las manos y retrocedió aterrado cuando reparó en su expresión. En ese preciso instante iba a rasgarle la garganta a ese pequeño bastardo. 

-Espera, ¡espera! Lo siento mucho, no quise tratarte así, ¡por favor, perdóname!- suplicó el rubio dando otro paso atrás y tropezó con el borde de la ducha, cuya mampara de vidrio estaba abierta- ¡Aaaaahhhh!

El enfado del mayor se aplacó un poco cuando lo vio inmóvil en el suelo mientras un delgado hilo de sangre tiñe los azulejos bajo el costado de su cabeza. Negó despacio con la torpeza del rubio cuando escuchó el ruido del timbre, seguramente se trata de su hermano y no puede ser más oportuno en ese momento. 

-Mmm… mierda…- siseó el menor moviendo despacio sus extremidades- Esto duele…   
-No te muevas- ordenó el mayor observándolo fijamente- Los golpes en la cabeza son peligrosos, si continuas así, te matarás antes de que esas personas vuelvan a atacar y me quedaré sin trabajo antes de lo planeado.   
-¿Solo eso te preocupa? Podría haberme matado- gruñó el rubio suspirando.   
-Estás bien, por algo sigues parloteando, ahora cállate y no te muevas. 

Castiel fue abrir la puerta, evitando el abrazo de Balthazar, ya que se encuentra aún con la ropa sudada y le parece algo incómodo. El mayor solo se ríe con su comportamiento y le revuelve el cabello con una amplia sonrisa. El moreno lo conduce hasta el baño, en donde el menor continúa en la misma posición en el suelo de la ducha.

-¡Oh Dios!- grita su hermano arrodillándose junto al herido- ¡¿Qué le hiciste, Castiel?!- lo regaña muy enfadado.   
-Oye… no… fue un accidente- responde el rubio observando al recién llegado- No presté cuidado donde pisé y dejé la maldita mampara abierta ayer…   
-Dean… ¿De verdad…?- pregunta con cierta timidez y el menor asintió, gruñendo por el movimiento- Entiendo… ¿Tienes un botiquín de primeros auxilios?  
-Tras el espejo…- señala con una de las manos.   
-Cassie, pásame unas vendas, algodón y algo con que limpiar la herida, voy a girar un poco tu cabeza, Dean pero no te levantes, no aún, necesito asegurarme que no es serio.  
-¿Eres doctor?- interrogó el Winchester con curiosidad.   
-Sí, lo siento, no me he presentado aún, Soy Balthazar Novak, el hermano mayor de Cassie, un gusto conocerte, Dean.   
-Ten- dijo el moreno entregándole todo lo que necesitaría- Date prisa, Balthy, necesito ducharme.   
-Cassie, hazme un favor y espera afuera- pide observándolo por sobre su hombro.   
-Está bien, pediré unas pizzas para almorzar, tienes cinco minutos. 

Castiel se marchó a hacer algo de tiempo a la cocina, después de ordenar la comida, se bebió una cerveza y luego regresó al cuarto, reuniendo ropa limpia para darse una ducha. Los dos rubios ya no están ahí, así que supuso que su hermano llevó a la habitación a su nuevo juguete y entró a darse un relajante baño tibio que sus músculos tensos por el ejercicio agradecieron. Luego de dejar la ropa en el cesto, va hacia el cuarto del Winchester, quien permanece recostado sobre la cama mientras el mayor termina de limpiar la herida y le coloca un parche encima. 

-Ya está, ahora debes descansar, por suerte no fue algo serio, Dean.   
-Muchas gracias, Balthazar, ¿Realmente eres el hermano de Castiel? No veo el parecido- ambos se rieron con ese comentario.   
-Es mejor que cierres la boca, pequeño o seré yo quien te empuje la próxima vez- intervino el moreno frunciendo ligeramente el ceño mientras va hacia ellos- ¿Dejaste el auto en el estacionamiento, Balthy? Quiero verlo.   
-Dean se encuentra bien, no tenías que molestarte en preguntar, Cassie-dijo con cierto reproche en la voz pero luego suspiró resignado- Descansa un poco, Dean.   
-No tengo que preguntar algo que ya sé- respondió encogiéndose de hombros y estiró la mano hasta el rostro del menor, tomándolo por la mejilla- Espero que no deje marcas, debes tener más cuidado, Dean- éste se sonrojó un poco por esas inesperadas palabras.   
-¿Estás preocupado por mí…?- esos orbes esmeraldas brillaron con anhelo.   
-No quiero marcas en tu cuerpo que no sean las mías- señaló descuidadamente y sonrió un poco con la decepción del menor- No he olvidado tu insolente boca, pequeño, ni creas que escaparás del castigo por esto, vamos, Balthy. 

Cuando llegan al estacionamiento, inspecciona su nuevo auto de cerca, es tal como lo vio en el catalogo y su hermano le confirmó que corre tan rápido como sale en el comercial. Guarda sus nuevas llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón para luego entregarles las otras al rubio. 

-Gracias, Balthy.   
-De nada… oye… siento mi reacción en el baño… pensé que habías herido a ese chico porque te hizo enfadar…- susurró muy apenado de su comportamiento- No debí pensar eso de ti… me prometiste que no le harías daño.  
-Está bien, si él no hubiera tropezado, probablemente lo hubiera empujado yo, ese chico tiene una boca muy problemática, aunque le puede dar algunos usos interesantes cuando se calla- comentó haciendo reír a su hermano.   
-Regresemos, las pizzas deben estar por llegar. 

Durante la comida, el moreno mantenía el ceño fruncido y golpea un dedo contra la mesa de madera. El par de rubios había congeniado mucho mejor de lo creyó pero lo que realmente lo molesta, es que se creen con la autorización de platicar sobre él e ignorarlo. Cuando la situación se prolongó el resto de la tarde, decidió ir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores y traer algunas cosas que su hermano le pidió para la once. Quizás eso es lo que se supone que hacen las personas comunes, relacionarse con otras por medio del agrado mutuo y no el temor o un simple capricho. Si intenta hacer memoria, no hay una sola persona fuera de Balthazar, con quien se sienta a gusto, siempre termina aburriéndose y simplemente se va, tal como ocurrirá con Dean algún día. 

-Qué raro- susurra deteniéndose a una cuadra del edificio. Por alguna razón, la idea de dejar atrás al rubio no le agrada.   
-Hey, ojos azules, necesito indicaciones- dice una voz grave desde el auto que estaciona a su lado y se giró sonriendo un poco.   
-Ya estabas tardando el llegar, Lucifer, ¿Cómo lo encontraste?- pregunta subiendo al lado del copiloto mientras le indica con la mano el camino.   
-El celular de Balthy tiene el GPS activado, así es fácil saber dónde está- responde como si fuera lo más natural entre las parejas- ¿Y cómo va el nuevo trabajo? ¿Te acostumbras a proteger una vida en vez de quitarla?  
-Es raro, aunque no del todo aburrido, Dean ya se está acostumbrando a mí y lo que me gusta-comenta haciendo reír al mayor, quien estaciona el auto en un lugar libre.   
-Bien dicho, placer y trabajo es la mejor combinación. 

Ambos tomaron el ascensor hasta el sexto piso y el moreno usó sus llaves para entrar al departamento. Ninguno de los rubios estaba a la vista, así que supuso que fueron a preparar la once mientras esperan su regreso y las voces provenientes de la cocina, así lo confirmaron. Iba a anunciarles la llegada de su visitante cuando escuchó aquello que lo hizo detenerse cerca del umbral de la puerta. 

-¿Cassie te ha tratado bien…?- preguntó Balthazar con un tono de nerviosismo- Escucha yo… yo sé lo que pasó cuando Cassie te encontró… sé lo que él hace y me da miedo.   
-¿Te asusta tu hermano?  
-No, Dean, claro que no, Cassie es una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, lo adoro y haría lo que fuera por él, jamás podría asustarme- se apresuró en corregir y el moreno esbozó una sonrisa, ya que nunca ha estado seguro de lo que opina el mayor, a veces cree que solo le dice lo que desea escuchar, no lo que siente en realidad- Lo que me asusta… lo que realmente me aterra es que lo lastimen o… algo peor… por eso estudié medicina, por eso soy doctor, quiero ser capaz de cuidarlo, sé que mi Cassie es completamente independiente pero quiero que si alguna vez recurre a mí, yo pueda hacer algo por él, ¿Entiendes? Sé que te puede parecer muy extraño…   
-Lo entiendo muy bien, Balthazar, yo me siento igual por mi hermano menor, Sam, él es todo en mi vida y siempre lo sobreprotejo, aún cuando no quiere, es algo que no puedo evitar, me preocupo mucho por él, al igual que tú por Cas- dijo abreviando su nombre como solo lo hace durante el sexo y por alguna razón, al moreno le gusta cómo suena en ese momento.   
-Así es, aunque apuesto que tu hermano no te amenaza con un cuchillo para que te calles- bromeó haciendo reír al menor.   
-Oh no pero utiliza su mirada de cachorrito que es mucho peor, siempre consigue lo que quiere con ella- afirmó con diversión y durante unos segundos se quedaron en silencio- Oye… Sé que esto debe ser difícil para ti, cuidar de tu hermano con el trabajo que tiene… y agradezco mucho que te preocupes por mí ahora, eres una buena persona, Balthazar, por eso quiero que estés tranquilo, Castiel en ningún momento me ha forzado a hacer algo, él me salvó la vida, Balthazar, me salvó de esos dos bastardos… si no hubiera llegado ese día… uno de esos infelices me habría violado y seguramente ya estaría muerto, por eso estoy muy agradecido con él. 

Esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa al moreno, no porque hubiera admitido que no lo obligó a tener sexo, desde un comienzo supo que es algo que Dean también quería y ahora es mucho más abierto con eso pero lo que realmente no esperó, es ese sentimiento de agradecimiento hacia él, nadie le había dicho antes, ni siquiera aquellos objetos desechables que dejó en libertad cuando cumplía con sus trabajos, todos se limitaban a mirarlo con terror y gritarle que es un enfermo, un psicópata, un asesino, un demente y otro sinfín de insulto que ya ni recuerda porque no le importan. ¿Dean realmente es diferente a todos los objetos desechables que ha tenido antes? ¿Por eso no se ha aburrido de él todavía? 

-¿Agradecimiento?- repitió su hermano igual de asombrado con esas palabras- Dean… ¿Estás agradecido con Cassie…?- un sollozo escapó de la voz del mayor y el moreno intercambió una mirada con Lucifer, quien lucía muy intrigado.   
-Por supuesto, él me salvó la vida, Balthazar, ¿Cómo no podría estar agradecido por eso? Me dio una segunda oportunidad de ver a mi familia, de regresar con mis padres, Sam, mis amigos… quizás esté mal que piense esto pero me alegra mucho que asesinara a esos sujetos… ¿Sabes? Aún siento pánico cuando recuerdo esos días… las cosas que me hicieron… como me humillaron… los recuerdos me asustan pero cuando pienso en Cas, eso es suficiente para hacer que el miedo se vaya, yo no creo que él sea una mala persona, es bastante impaciente, malhumorado y muy gruñón, siempre usa ese tonito de superioridad y me castiga por todo, incluso cuando dejo mi ropa en el suelo, ni siquiera mis padres lo hacen- replicó con cierta diversión que hizo reír a Balthazar, aunque al moreno no le gustó en absoluto esas quejas- Es un insensible, no tiene tacto y podría enumerarte toda la tarde las cosas que están mal con él pero… aún con todo eso, no creo que sea una mala persona, no es una mala persona, lo sé porque de lo contrario yo no estaría aquí, ni hubiera tenido tantas consideraciones conmigo, así que no te preocupes, Balthazar, Cas no está forzándome a hacer algo, tampoco me lastima y ya estoy aprendiendo sus mañas para que no gruña todo el tiempo.   
-Gracias, Dean… eres la primera persona que piensa eso… muchas gracias, realmente me alegra que mi hermano esté contigo- hubo una pausa de silencio antes de que escuchara unos coquetos silbidos- Oye, Dean, hay algo que me da curiosidad, ¿A ti te gusta, Cassie?- canturreó riéndose.   
-¡¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?! ¡Él está aquí porque mi padre lo contrató como mi guardaespaldas! ¡Nada más! Es mejor que terminemos esto antes de que regrese- gruñó con nerviosismo.   
-Jajajajaja, ¡A Dean le gusta Cassie! ¡A Dean le gusta Cassie! ¡A Dean le gusta Cassie!- comenzó a molestarlo el rubio mayor.   
-¡Cállate, Balthazar! Ahora veo el parecido entre ambos, los dos me hacen enfadar. 

El moreno mantuvo la vista en el suelo durante varios segundos. ¿A Dean le gusta? Eso es extraño, siempre se está quejando cuando comienza a manosearlo, muchas veces lo contradice y no cumple con los castigos, siempre que sale el tema de su trabajo como asesino a sueldo, le da un largo discurso moral de por qué matar es malo y los peligros a los cuales se expone. Si lo piensa un poco, se parece bastante a su hermano, ambos se preocupan por mucho… Preocupación. Para preocuparte por alguien, eso significa que hay una mínima parte de ti que se interesa por el bienestar del otro. Muchos de sus juguetes sexuales anteriores le han dedicado palabras de amor en el pasado pero jamás le importaron y los desechó en cuanto se aburrió de ellos. ¿Sentiría lo mismo cuando Dean se las dijera? Una extraña emoción se instaló en su pecho, ¿Estaba esperando que el rubio pronuncie esas palabras también? Frunció ligeramente el ceño con esos raros e inútiles pensamientos y se marchó hacia la sala de estar, seguido por el mayor, quien le quitó la bolsa con las comprar sin dejar de sonreír. 

-Probablemente esta sea la única ocasión en que te diré algo que no sabes, Cas- se inclinó a susurrarle al oído mientras de fondo escuchan las risas provenientes de la cocina- Incluso personas como nosotros pueden encontrar algo muy especial en este aburrido mundo y cuando eso sucede, incluso una bestia sedienta de sangre puede amansarse bajo la mano indicada.   
-¿Lo dices por Balthy?- preguntó observándolo de reojo, sin moverse de su posición.   
-Yo soy quien mejor te entiende, porque soy tu igual, las personas a mi alrededor son tan insignificantes como el suelo bajo mis pies o una piedra al lado del camino pero yo encontré mi excepción, la mano que puede amansar a la bestia o como quieras llamarlo, era cosa de tiempo para que tú también lo encontraras.   
-Eso es ridículo, yo no necesito a alguien, tampoco me importa conservar un juguete por mucho tiempo, solo es la novedad y en cuanto me aburra, me desharé de él- aseguró frunciendo el ceño irritado.   
-Avísame cuando llegue ese momento, será interesante ver que harás o lo que no- canturreó con una risita de diversión- Llevaré esto a la cocina, mi chico me espera y quiero conocer a tu nuevo juguete, Cas. 

El moreno apretó los puños mientras los pasos se alejan tras él y luego escucha los gritos de emoción de su hermano por la llegada inesperada de su pareja. Lucifer se equivoca, no importan cuantos objetos le digan que lo aman, todos son desechables y es cosa de tiempo para que Dean también lo sea. 

*************************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	9. Chapter 9

-¡Hora de despertar, cariño!- gritó una voz grave antes de darle una fuerte patada al rubio en el abdomen, quien abrió los ojos abruptamente mientras tose un poco- ¿Estás cansado, cariño? No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de despertarte. 

Unas bestiales patadas dieron de lleno en su abdomen, dolían como el infierno y por unos segundos, Dean tuvo la sensación de que algo dentro de él se rompió pero el ruido fue acallado por sus gritos de dolor. Lo último que recuerda es que fue abordado por un hombre en el estacionamiento y después apareció un segundo que lo redujo sin problemas. 

-¡Vamos a divertirnos mucho, basura! ¡Grita más fuerte! ¡Grita, maricón!- lo incita su atacante dándole fuertes pisotones en el abdomen hasta que sintió un líquido cálida escurre por su boca- ¡¿Ya estás despierto?!- un golpe en la cabeza lo deja aturdido por varios segundos.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo? Déjalo de una vez y vamos a grabar el primer vídeo, tenemos un plazo que cumplir- interviene una segunda voz y el rubio consiguió enfocar la vista, percatándose que sus captores están instalando una cámara cerca de la puerta para luego colocarse unas mascaras.  
-¿Alguna petición especial del jefe?- preguntó el mismo hombre que hace un momento lo golpeó.  
-Solo quiere que nos aseguremos que sus gritos se escuchen muy bien en cámara- responde con una amplia sonrisa- Vamos a comenzar. 

Dean intentó defenderse pero no podía hacer cuando tiene las manos esposadas tras la espalda y las patadas son cada vez más brutales por todo su cuerpo. En un momento se percata que uno de los sujetos fue a un rincón del cuarto y regresa al cabo de unos segundos con un bate en la mano. El pánico se apodera rápidamente de él mientras escucha las carcajadas divertidas de esas bestias. 

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-¡Nooooooo!- el rubio se retuerce sobre la cama cuando siente un fuerte agarre en sus muñecas pero su mente aún está adormilada y no reconoce a la persona frente a él, solo sabe que debe huir o será lastimado- ¡Noooo! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame, bastardo!- grita dándole un rodillazo en el abdomen a la silueta pero no consigue zafarse y terminan inmovilizándolo. Las lágrimas se deslizan por sus parpados- Por favor… por favor no me lastimen…  
-¡Dean!- escucha la voz alta y clara que rompe cualquier rastro de la pesadilla que acaba de tener.  
-¿Cas…?- pregunta bajito antes de ser capaz de reconocer al moreno, quien lo mantiene sujeto con fuerza.  
-Sí, soy yo, ¿puedo soltarte o me golpearás de nuevo?- el rubio se sonrojó un poco al oír eso.  
-Suéltame… por favor…- pidió moviéndose despacio y encendió la lámpara sobre el velador, reconociendo su habitación, ya que esa noche no se quedó con el moreno- Cas, lo siento… no quería lastimarte… lo siento mucho… no sé qué me pasó…

Ya llevan casi un mes compartiendo el mismo departamento y el rubio realmente disfruta las noches en que puede dormir junto al mayor, lo hace sentir tranquilo y protegido pero el humor de ese hombre es muy cambiante, en ocasiones no lo deja ir en toda la noche pero en otras, por alguna razón se enfada y después de follarlo, lo manda de regreso a su habitación. Tal como en esa ocasión. 

-Está bien, lo dejaré pasar por hoy- hizo una pausa estudiándolo con la mirada para luego continuar- Es algo común en víctimas de secuestros violentos el reaccionar frente a estímulos similares que les recuerden sus días de cautiverio, sonidos, olores, etc., así como también las pesadillas frecuentes sobre lo ocurrido, algunos se—  
-Ya entendí- lo interrumpió volviendo a recostarse y dándole la espalda- La doctora me lo dijo también… los primeros días ni siquiera podía dormir… me despertaba de inmediato gritando… no quería preocupar a mis padres, esa fue una de las razones por las que decidí mudarme solo… habían pasado hace unos días… no sé por qué volvió ahora…  
-Eso no es algo que desaparecerá en un par de días, Dean, tampoco semanas, pueden ser meses o incluso años- comentó el mayor antes de bostezar. 

El rubio se sostuvo la mano derecha al notar que tiembla un poco. La doctora ya le advirtió sobre las consecuencias psicológicas que podría presentar después la horrible experiencia que vivió, por eso le sugirió que asistiera con un psicólogo pero se negó a hacerlo, no quería recordar lo ocurrido, ni mucho menos hablarlo con un completo extraño. Se incorporó un poco para observar al moreno, quien estaba de espaldas a él. 

-Cas…- lo llamó con cierta timidez, aún no amanece y no se siente muy seguro de poder dormir las horas restantes.  
-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con un deje de irritación en la voz, seguramente porque lo despertó con sus gritos por la madrugada.  
-Nada… perdóname por molestarte… buenas noches…- los pasos de su guardaespaldas se alejan hasta que la puerta se cierra, quedando completamente solo en el cuarto. 

Había sido muy ingenuo al tan siquiera pensar que ese hombre realmente se preocuparía por él. Solo estaba haciendo su trabajo y de paso aprovecha de follarlo pero en cuanto se aburra, se marchará muy lejos. Por eso lo mejor que podía hacer, es no involucrarse demasiado en esa rara aventura sexual que tienen, solo es algo corporal y no puede ser más que eso, así que nunca debe confesarle que las pesadillas desaparecieron el mismo día que comenzaron a dormir juntos, ya que se siente muy seguro entre esos fuertes brazos y por unos segundos, estuvo a punto de pedirle que se quede. 

-Soy un idiota…- susurra apretando la almohada antes de apagar la luz. Es imposible que ese hombre se preocupe por él, aún cuando Balthazar opina lo contrario- Soy un tonto, tonto.  
-Eso es cierto, además no sabes cuándo callar- dice una voz tras él y se gira rápidamente, encontrándose con esos intensos orbes azules que parecen brillar en la oscuridad.  
-¿Cas? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estoy soñando?- preguntó con la intención de encender la luz.  
-Acuéstate- ordenó el moreno con un tono que no da lugar a replica y solo le queda obedecer, sintiendo un peso extra tras él antes de una mano rodee su cintura- Duérmete de una vez, Winchester.  
-Mmm… Cas… ¿Por qué…? Aaaaahhhhh- un gemido escapa de sus labios cuando le muerden el cuello, esa zona se ha vuelto muy sensible desde que tienen sexo tan seguido.  
-Silencio, Dean, cierra los ojos y duérmete o voy a castigarte- gruñe haciendo reír al menor- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?  
-Nada… es que… quizás Balthy tiene razón- afirma con una amplia sonrisa- Buenas noches, Cas… gracias… 

Se acomoda sobre la cama y no tarda en quedarse profundamente dormido, sintiendo esa protectora calidez en su espalda. No hay forma en que pueda suceder algo malo cuando el moreno está a su lado. 

Por la mañana siguiente, el rubio se levanta temprano a preparar el desayuno. Cuando despertó no había rastros de Castiel en el cuarto, tampoco en el departamento pero sabe muy bien que desde las siete hasta las diez u once de la mañana, entrena en el gimnasio. Una vez que tiene todo preparado, le envía un mensaje de texto a su cuidador, quien al cabo de unos segundos sube al departamento, sudando copiosamente y con la respiración aún agitada. 

-Ya está lista la… comida…- susurra lo último lamiéndose los labios despacio, ese hombre jadeando y con la camiseta pegada al cuerpo por el sudor, le parece una de las escenas más eróticas que ha visto.  
-Parece que mi pequeño está muy despierto- afirma acercándose con diversión y mordisquea el cuello del rubio, quien se aferra a esos fuertes brazos gimiendo- ¿Recuerdas la regla más importante, Dean?- pregunta a su oído.  
-Aaaaahhhh, sí, Cas… tendremos sexo como, cuando y donde tú quieras… Mmm… pero si lo pido del modo correcto… puedes complacerme- repitió estremeciéndose cuando una mano apretó su dura entrepierna- Aaaaaahhhhh, Caaaasss…  
-¿Tanto te gusta verme después de ejercitarme? Es algo incómodo estar así de sudado- comenta distraídamente mientras sigue acariciando la erección del menor.  
-Te ves malditamente sexy y fuerte- responde haciendo reír al contrario, lo cual toma como una buena señal para pegarse contra ese varonil cuerpo- Me encanta tu olor, es tan masculino.  
-De rodillas- ordena el mayor con la voz enronquecida por la excitación.  
-Podrías ejercitarte conmigo, Cas, sería mucho más placentero que ocupar esas maquina ¿Verdad?- canturreó con travesura y un gemido escapa de su boca cuando lo toman por el cabello con fuerza.  
-No coloques a prueba mi paciencia, pequeño, arrodíllate y chúpamela.  
-Mmm, había olvidado tu malhumor pero eso te lo quitaré ahora- prometió acatando las indicaciones y se apresuró en bajarle el pantalón con la ropa interior- Cas, el café se enfriará.  
-Entonces date prisa, deja de hablar y chúpamela de una vez- gruñó guiándole la cabeza hasta su palpitante erección. 

Dean se sostuvo de las cadenas del mayor para luego marcar un ritmo rápido by profundo, tal como aprendió que le gusta. Jamás pensó que hacer una felación a un hombre se sentiría tan bien, mucho menos se volvería adicto a ello y en el último mes había mejorado bastante su técnica, lo sabe porque consigue arrancarle un montón de maldiciones y gruñidos excitados a Castiel, quien siempre lo recompensa con sexo duro después. 

-Aaaaahhhhh Deeeaannnn, buen chicooooo, tal como me gustaaaa Aaaahhhh, sigue asiiii- lo incentiva esa atractiva voz mientras lo embiste con ansias- Por cierto Mmm, me encontré con Sam hace un rato en el gimnasio, Aaaaahhhh pequeñoooo, lo chupas tan bieeennn- el rubio se aseguró de capturar con la lengua las primeras gotas de esa amarga pero a la vez dulce esencia y arquea una ceja cuando la mirada azul se posa en él, ¿Su hermano?- Sam y Gabriel vendrán a desayunar con nosotros, así que date prisa.  
-¡¿Qué?!- gritó después de sacar la virilidad ajena de su boca- ¡¿Por qué no me avisaste?! Tienes que darte una ducha y… ¿Cas?- baja la voz al percatarse del enfado en el rostro del moreno, quien lo tiró del cabello- ¡Aaaahh— no pudo seguir quejándose cuando esa caliente erección volvió a embestir su cavidad.  
-Si continuas protestando, los chicos llegarán antes de que me corra en tu boca y dependerá de ti si ellos te verán chupándomela o no. 

El rubio se sonrojó con esas palabras y aumentó el ritmo de su boca, excitándose más con los gruñidos de Castiel. Bastaron un poco más de cinco minutos para que consiguiera que ese varonil hombre alcanzara el orgasmo, corriéndose caliente en su boca antes de liberarlo. Dean apretó las piernas mientras afirma las palmas en el suelo, jadeando al sentir su dura hombría presionando contra el pantalón en buscar de alivio. 

-Levántate, Dean, contra la pared y muéstrame ese lindo traserito que tienes- ordenó con una sonrisa de diversión.  
-No, Cas… Mmm… Sammy y Gabe llegarán pronto…no podemos…- dijo incorporándose sonrojado pero el mayor lo empujó de cara contra la pared para bajarle la ropa mientras se pega tras su cuerpo.  
-Dean, no vuelvas a desobedecer mis órdenes- gruñó embistiéndolo de una sola vez y el menor apretó los dedos contra la pared por la sensación. Dolía un poco, ya que el moreno jamás se toma la molestia de prepararlo, argumentando que basta con los preservativos lubricados y que le encanta lo estrecho que es como para dilatarlo pero aún así, nunca lo toma sin usar protección.  
-Caaaassss Aaaaahhhh Caaaassss Sssiiiiiii, Caaaaasss Ssssiiiii- gritó extasiado cuando las fuertes acometidas dan directo contra su próstata- ¡Caaaassss! ¡Caaaasss SsiiiiiI!  
-Jamás te he follado sin condón- susurra esa voz grave a su oído, lamiéndolo lentamente- Eres un buen chico para mí, estás tan apretado, igual que la primera vez, ¿Te gusta sentirme de esta forma?  
-¡Ssssiiiiii! ¡Caaassss! No tienes idea de cuantooo Aaaahhhhh cuanto deseo que te corras dentro de mí, Aaaaahhh Caaaasssss, ¡Caaaaas! ¡Caaaasss!- ya no puede seguir soportando tantos estímulos y arquea la espalda, corriéndose con fuerza mientras mancha la pared- ¡Aaaahhhh Caaaasss!  
-Dean, Dean, eres tan bueno para mí- gruñe el mayor a su oído y se desliza lentamente fuera de su interior- Me daré una ducha, asegúrate de limpiar aquí- ordena arreglándose el buzo y va hasta el umbral de la puerta pero se detiene antes de salir- Por cierto, si quieres que me corra dentro de ti, tendrás que suplicarme mucho más que esto, pequeño. 

El rubio se tomó varios segundos para calmar su agitada respiración y se arregló la ropa antes de tomar unas toallas de papel, limpiando el estropicio que dejó en la pared. Se sentía como un adolescente por acabar tan rápido pero todo en el moreno es increíblemente excitante. Agregó dos puestos más a la mesa y calentó el agua, justo a tiempo cuando escuchó el timbre y fue a abrir la puerta. 

-¡Hola, chicos!- los saludó con una sonrisa pero se percató que su hermano tiene un gesto raro en la cara- ¿Qué sucede, Sammy?  
-Tenemos que llamar a la policía- dijo el castaño entrando con nerviosismo y sacó un sobre blanco del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta- En la mañana salí y cuando regresé hace unos minutos, el conserje me entregó esto… es… es… son fotografías…fotografías… tuyas…  
-¿Mías? ¿De qué estás…?- la oración murió en su boca al comprender el significado en esas palabras y le arrebató el sobre, sacando el contenido con un ligero temblor en sus manos- No… no…- negó despacio al descubrir que son fotografías de sus días de cautiverio, en la primera sale semiconsciente, con el torso desnudo y lleno de cortes en la espalda hechos por la varilla de metal, los mismos que ahora son cicatrices. En la segunda, una fuerte mano lo asfixia mientras mantiene su cuerpo magullado contra la pared. Y en la tercera, está inconsciente sobre ese inmundo colchón, con sangre escurriendo por su boca y heridas por todas partes- No… ¡NO!

Desde que salió del hospital hace un mes y medio, no se ha atrevido a observar su cuerpo desnudo frente al espejo, ya que no quiere recordar esos infernales días de los cuales aún tiene cicatrices que no desaparecen en muchos meses o puede que años. Una mano en su hombro lo hace reaccionar pero ya no está en su departamento, n reconoce a su hermano, sino que ha vuelto a esa horrible habitación, donde sus días pasas lentos, tortuosos, aplacando el dolor gracias al efecto casi mágico de las drogas que le inyectan. Entonces alguien lo sostiene por los brazos, con fuerza, sin preocupación, ni cuidado y luego una serie de golpes caen en su maltrecho cuerpo. Ya no puede ver a su hermano y su amigo, sino otra de sus vívidas pesadillas de las cuales debe huir. 

-¡Aléjense de mí! ¡Déjenme!- grita retrocediendo hasta que alguien lo abraza por la cintura, inmovilizando sus brazos contra el cuerpo- ¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡SUÉLTAME!- inclina un poco la cabeza para llevarla hacia atrás con fuerza, consiguiendo golpear a su captor pero éste no lo libera, sino que aprieta más el agarre y lo empuja contra la pared, manteniéndolo quieto.  
-¡Dean!- esa voz llega alta y clara hasta sus oídos, rompiendo la ilusión que ha creado su mente.  
-¿Cas…?- preguntó bajito, necesita comprobar que ya no está en ese mugroso cuarto, ni será herido por esos sujetos.  
-Sí, Dean, soy yo, ¿Puedo soltarte ahora o volverás a golpearme?- esas tranquilizadoras palabras, esfuman el miedo del rubio y sonríe un poco.  
-Puedes soltarme, por favor…- se giró hacia el mayor para disculparse por golpearlo de nuevo pero entonces descubre que hay sangre en la nariz ajena, ya que le dio un fuerte cabezazo- Oh Dios… Lo siento tanto, Cas, lo siento tanto… 

Ignora completamente a la pareja que observa la escena en silencio y lleva al moreno hasta el baño, apresurándose de mojar sus dedos antes de hacer presión en la nariz. Ya es la segunda vez que lo golpea y se siente horrible por eso, no quiero lastimar a alguien que sin querer se ha vuelto importante en su vida. Las lágrimas se acumulan en sus parpados cuando el mayor acorta la distancia, dándole un apasionado beso. 

-¿Cas…?- susurra sorprendido, ya que jamás lo besa si no es para tener sexo o que se arrodille a chupársela.  
-No tienes que llorar por algo tan insignificante- afirmó apartando la mano de su nariz para enseñarle que el sangrado se ha detenido- Aunque luego te castigaré por esto y no podrás quejarte.  
-Cas- una sonrisa de alivio se apodera del rostro del menor, quien asintió entusiasta- Te prometo que no me quejaré… me alegra que ya estés bien- limpia la sangre en el rostro del mayor.  
-Es mejor que vayas con los demás, me colocaré ropa e iré, por cierto- se inclina a darle un mordisco en el oído derecho, haciéndolo jadear- Seca el pasillo, es tu culpa que saliera así- en ese momento, Dean repara que solo está con un bóxer encima y escurriendo agua.  
-Sí, Cas… lo haré de inmediato…  
-Buen chico. 

El rubio se siente mucho más tranquilo ahora y después de limpiar el suelo mojado, regresa con su familia, disculpándose por su exabrupto pero el castaño solo se limita a abrazarlo con fuerza, repitiéndole una y otra vez que siempre estará a su lado, que está vez es su turno de protegerlo. Se queda en compañía de su hermano mientras Gabriel llama a la policía. 

-Ten, bebe- pide el más alto dejando un humeante taza de té frente a él.  
-Gracias, Sammy… oye… por favor no le digas esto a nuestros padres…  
-Ellos deben saber sobre la carta, Dean, eso significa que la persona que encargo el secuestro, sabe que vivimos aquí- replicó el castaño observando al moreno, quien se unió a ellos vestido.  
-No me refiero a eso, Sammy… claro que deben saberlo… es… no quiero que sepan lo mucho que me afecta…- pidió afirmando el rostro en sus manos- No quiero preocuparlos… no quiero que mamá vuelva a llorar por lo que me hicieron… ya fue suficiente con los vídeos que esos infelices les enviaron… prométeme que no se los dirás.  
-Lo haré, si tú me prometes que me dejarás ayudarte, no puedes con esto solo, Dean, no puedes pretender que guardándote todo lo que pasó simplemente desaparecerá, así no funciona y por más que duela, debes hablar con alguien sobre eso, déjame ayudarte, Dean, por favor- dijo el castaño tomando las manos del rubio y así lo fuerza a mirarlo- Sé muy bien que si la situación fuera al revés… tú harías hasta lo imposible por apoyarme, por asegurarte que estuviera bien, yo quiero hacer lo mismo por ti… por favor.  
-Sammy… está bien pero será a mi manera… no me presiones…  
-Está bien, que estés dispuesto a hacerlo es suficiente para mí, te prometo que no se lo diré a nuestros padres.  
-Ya está- avisó Gabriel entrando a la habitación con el sobre en la mano- Enias estará en unos minutos.  
-¿Tendremos que mudarnos otra vez?- pregunta Sam con pesar.  
-No, no sería suficiente- responde el moreno con una extraña calma- Si esa persona los encontró aquí, lo hará a donde vayan, no tiene sentido esconderse.  
-Es cierto- lo apoyó el rubio cruzándose de brazos- La única forma de acabar con esto, es que la policía arreste al responsable, no hay otra opción. 

Los cuatro desayunaron en silencio, algo inusual a como solían comportarse cuando estaban juntos. Veinte minutos después, Enías llegó junto a su compañero, Uriel, y los colocaron al tanto de la situación, enseñándoles las fotografías que recibió el castaño. Tal como había señalado el moreno, no tenía caso que se mudaran, la persona que está amenazando a la familia Winchester, los mantiene bien vigilados y terminará encontrándolos al lugar que vayan. 

-Quizás sea lo mejor que regresen con sus padres- dijo Enias guardando el sobre con las fotografías- Interrogaremos al conserje y revisaremos las cámaras de seguridad, encontraremos a la persona que vino a dejar esto, será una pista importante.  
-O puede ser un callejón sin salida- intervino Castiel con seriedad- La persona que encargó el secuestro ha sido muy cuidadosa, quiere continuar presionando a John a través de la amenaza contra sus hijos pero tampoco se arriesgará a ser descubierto tan fácilmente, así que es probable que por medio de una tercera persona, ésta consiguiera a alguien al azar para entrar el sobre, seguramente le dieron a cambio de traerla hasta aquí y esa es toda la información que tendrán- explicó ante la mirada vigilando de ambos policías- Eso es lo que hubiera hecho yo.  
-Entiendo por qué John te contrató- comentó Uriel con suspicacia en su rostro- Debemos agotar todas las pistas, por inútil que parezca, es parte del procedimiento.  
-Cas ha hecho un buen trabajo, me ha mantenido a salvo y también cuida de mi hermano- habló el rubio atrayendo la atención de todos- Aprecio su preocupación, oficiales pero no regresaré a casa, si esa persona intenta algo, le facilitaríamos las cosas estando todos juntos y… si ese sujeto vuelve a enviar más fotografías o vídeos… no quiero que mi mamá las vea… no quiero…- repitió apretando los dedos contra sus brazos.  
-Continuaremos aquí, oficial, quizás… quizás si esa persona piensa que controla la situación, cometa algún error o se arriesgue aún más y ustedes podrán atraparlo… yo tampoco quiero que algo le ocurra a nuestros padres y tal parece que esa persona prefiere jugar con nosotros…- afirmó Sam mientras su pareja lo abraza por la cintura, manteniéndolo protectoramente pegado a su cuerpo.  
-De acuerdo, entonces enviaré a dos oficiales más para que resguarden el edificio y por favor, avísennos de inmediato si algo más ocurre, nosotras investigaremos esto, los mantendremos al tanto si descubrimos y Castiel- éste observó fijamente al policía, quien se levantó de su lugar al igual que su compañero- Por favor, continua cuidando de ambos.  
-Por supuesto que lo haré, es mi trabajo. 

Cuando ambos policías se marcharon, los cuatro optaron por ver una película en la sala de estar, en un intento por no seguir pensando en lo que acaba de pensar. En un momento, el rubio se percató que Castiel se marchó por el pequeño pasillo, con la excusa de ir a buscar más cervezas, así que lo siguió en silencio y lo encontró de espaldas, abriendo el refrigerador, respiró profundo para luego acercarse a él, tomándolo de las manos y afirmando la cabeza contra esa amplia espalda. 

-Sé que es molesto… pero por favor… déjame estar así unos segundos…- pidió sin contener más tiempo sus lágrimas. No podía negar que estaba asustado, aún cuando los hermanos Wellings están muertos, pueden venir otros y la idea lo aterra. Por eso necesita sentir al moreno cerca, es lo único que le da seguridad en ese momento. Castiel no respondió pero tampoco se movió de su lugar, dándole los minutos suficientes para que se calme. 

**************************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

-Lo siento, creo que no te escuché bien… ¿Quieres que tengamos sexo?- preguntó el mayor incrédulo con la petición de su mejor amigo.   
-Sí, quiero… Sammy y tú son los únicos que saben que me gustan los hombres… mi papá colocaría el grito en el cielo si se entera… yo… yo necesito… no, yo quiero… quiero experimentar como es el sexo homosexual… pero no quiero hacerlo con alguien que ni siquiera conozco o un ligue de una noche… tú eres la persona en quien más confío, Benny, por favor, sé que estoy pidiendo demasiado pero eres el único en quien confío para esto- explicó el rubio colocándose muy rojo y el mayor tragó saliva con algo de dificultad, ¿Tener sexo con Dean? No estaba seguro que fuera una buena idea- Por favor, Benny, te lo ruego, No quiero terminar el instituto siendo virgen todavía.  
-Pero si has estado con chicas- replicó arqueando una ceja.   
-Sabes a lo que me refiero- corrigió el menor ruborizándose aún más y entonces comprendió el significado completo de esa petición.   
-¡¿Quieres que yo te folle?!- gritó abriendo los ojos en señal de sorpresa y el rubio le cubrió la boca con una mano.   
-Ssshhhh, no grites, ¿Quieres que mis padres nos escuchen? Por favor, Benny, no confío en otra persona que no seas tú para esto y te prometo que será nuestro gran secreto, no se lo contaremos a alguien más, por favor, por favor, si llega a ser desagradable para ti, no continuaremos, ¿Aceptas?- preguntó expectante con la respuesta.   
-Mmm, no lo sé, Dean, no creo que sea una buena idea… no lo sé… dame esta noche para pensarlo y mañana te daré una respuesta.   
-De acuerdo, muchas gracias por considerarlo, Benny- dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo- ¡Eres el mejor, amigo! Ahora estudiemos, creo que me irá horrible en el examen de mañana, no entiendo algebra, Benny, ¿Para que la necesitaré después?   
-Jajajaja, no te preocupes, chico bonito, yo te enseñaré.   
-Serás un profesor estupendo, Benny, consigues que alguien tan distraído como yo entiendo estos jeroglíficos en una tarde, ¡eres el genial!- lo alabó con una amplia sonrisa que hizo que el mayor se sonrojara un poco.   
-Vamos… vamos a comenzar.

Apenas llegó a su casa, Benny fue directo a su habitación, ya que había cenado en casa de su amigo y estuvieron estudiando hasta las diez antes de que John fuera a dejarlo en auto. Todavía no podía creer que Dean le hubiera pedido que tuvieran sexo pero lo que realmente le preocupa, es jamás pensó que podía verlo de un modo diferente a su mejor amigo, casi un hermano. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y observó las fotografías donde salían ambos, las cuales son bastante, ya que al rubio le gusta hacer recuerdos con él. Esbozó una sonrisa cuando llegó a las que hicieron en la playa y se detuvo en una donde el menor lo abraza por la espalda mientras le da un beso en la mejilla. 

-Es bastante atractivo, no me sorprende que tantas chicas se le declaren- murmuró sin darse cuenta que piensa en voz alta- Tiene una linda carita y me gusta su sonrisa, es una linda ardillita hiperactiva- canturreó repitiendo el sobrenombre que le colocó Crowley- Tener sexo… Dean confía en mí, por eso me pidió algo tan importante… ¿Podré hacerlo? Dean es el chico más atractivo que conozco, no tendría ni un problema en excitarme con ese varonil cuerpo…- esa afirmación lo tomó de improviso y se colocó muy rojo. 

No podía negarlo, el rubio le parece muy atractivo y quizás, tan solo quizás, tiene sentimientos muy extraños por él, sentimientos que no son de amistad o fraternales Aún no estaba seguro de esa inesperada relevación pero tal vez, hacer el amor con Dean, le ayuda a aclarar toda esa confusión que siente. Con esa inocente idea en mente, al día siguiente le dio su respuesta al menor, quien le dio un fuerte abrazo de agradecimiento y acordaron que lo harían el fin de semana, ya que los padres de Benny saldrían de viaje, ausentándose hasta el domingo por la noche. 

Cuando llegó el sábado por la noche, procuró informarse muy bien sobre el sexo homosexual, por ningún motivo quiere que la primera experiencia de su querido amigo sea algo negativo o doloroso, así que se asegura de tener lo básico a mano, preservativos y lubricante. Ambos están nerviosos con la situación y comienzan con tímidos besos junto a caricias sobre la ropa. Después de desnudarse, baja una mano a acariciar la hombría del rubio, quien jadea suavemente por la sensación. Benny quiere que todo sea perfecto en esa ocasión, que el menor realmente lo disfrute. Lentamente lo dilató con sus dedos, procurando usar bastante lubricante para reducir la incomodidad al mínimo. Los gemidos de Dean y esas mejillas sonrojadas, hacen que su corazón lata con más fuerza de la necesaria. ¿Realmente está enamorado de él? La idea parece cada vez más verdadera y se inclina a darle un apasionado beso mientras lo embiste cuidadosamente con tres dedos. Se aparta unos breves segundos de ese hermoso cuerpo que se contrae bajo el suyo y se coloca el preservativo, aplicando bastante lubricante sobre su erección. Ya no tiene dudas, todo lo que siente es real, no está solo en su cabeza. Se ha enamorado de Dean. Está por penetrar ese estrechar interior cuando unas manos lo detienen. 

-Lo siento…- susurra el menor sin atreverse a mirarlo.   
-Tranquilo, no vamos a hacerlo si no te sientes listo- dice comprensivamente el mayor y le dio un casto beso en la frente- No te preocupes, Dean, vamos a dormir.   
-Gracias, Benny- se acurrucó contra el cuerpo contrario, quien lo envolvió entre sus brazos- Te quiero mucho, amigo.   
-Yo también, Dean. 

Por supuesto que lo quiere y mucho, por eso está dispuesto a esperar hasta que el rubio se sienta preparado para tener sexo con él pero eso no vuelve a ocurrir y tal parece que toda su amistad ha vuelto a tomar el matiz fraternal de siempre. ¿Ahora qué haría con todos esos sentimientos? ¿Desaparecerán con el tiempo?

+++ +++ +++

Benny esbozó una sonrisa cuando el rubio lo abrazó con fuerza al recibirlo en el departamento. Se había enterado por Sam lo que pasó ayer con el sobre, así que vino de inmediato a comprobar que el menor estuviera a salvo. Al alzar la vista, se encontró con esos orbes azules fijos en él y por unos segundos le pareció que estaba molesto. 

-¿Cómo estás, chico bonito?- preguntó acariciándole el cabello cuando se separaron.   
-Mmm… estaré mejor cuando esto termine- dijo llevándolo de la mano hasta el sillón mientras el moreno se marchó por el pasillo- Mamá nos está llamando cada hora para saber cómo estamos… no quería que se preocupara…  
-Es inevitable, Dean, ella te quiere mucho y la situación por la que están pasando es difícil, ¿Has considerado regresar a casa? Eso la dejaría más tranquila, al igual que a John.   
-No, no quiero que la persona tras esto tenga la oportunidad de lastimarnos y tal como dijo Sammy… parece que prefiere jugar con nosotros… así que es mejor que nos mantengamos aquí hasta que la policía lo encuentre…- suspiró bajito y juntó las manos.   
-Hay algo más, dímelo- los orbes esmeraldas se fijaron en él antes de que lo abrazara por la cintura- Te conozco muy bien, chico bonito, ¿Qué sucede?   
-Estoy asustado, Benny… ¿Y si vienen otras personas por nosotros? No quiero que lastimen a mi hermano… tampoco quiero volver a pasar por eso nuevo… no quiero- se estremeció con los pensamientos que pasaron por su cabeza.   
-Eso no ocurrirá, porque yo te cuidaré, Dean, esta vez no permitiré que te lastimen- dijo sin ocultar la culpa que siente sobre lo que pasó- Perdóname… no pude cuidarte.

Cuando esos hombres se llevaron al rubio y le dispararon en el estacionamiento. Lo que menos le dolió fue la herida, sino el haberle fallado a su preciado amigo. Cuando el primer vídeo llegó a la casa Winchester, su impotencia solo creció, al igual que su remordimiento, ¿Por qué no fue capaz de protegerlo? ¿Por qué no pudo evitar que esos sujetos lo secuestraran? No quería ni pensar que es lo que podrían hacerle, ni que esos horribles vídeos serían los últimos recuerdos que tuviera del menor. Unas manos en sus mejillas lo sacaron de sus culposos pensamientos. 

-No, Benny, no digas eso, por favor, colocaste tu vida en peligro por mí… no tienes idea de lo feliz que estuve cuando te vi en el hospital… tenía tanto miedo de que te estuvieras gravemente herido… todo el tiempo recé por ti y sabes que no soy creyente- afirmó con una sonrisa que contagió al mayor.  
-Gracias, Dean, te quiero mucho- dijo estrechándolo entre sus brazos y fue correspondido de la misma manera.  
-Yo también te quiero, Benny, eres muy importante para mí. 

El mayor cerró los ojos al sentir esa calidez contra su cuerpo. Si había un momento indicado para admitir sus sentimientos, tendría que ser ahora. Un repentino nerviosismo se apoderó de él, ¿Cómo reaccionaría el rubio cuando lo supiera? ¿Se enfadaría? ¿Iniciarían una relación? Solo hay una forma de saber esa respuesta. 

-Oye, Dean… hay algo… que he querido decirte hace mucho tiempo… ¿Recuerdas la conversación que estábamos teniendo en el auto?- preguntó apartándose un poco para observarlo.   
-Sí, claro, ibas a contarme algo- respondió pensativo- Lo siento… lo había olvidado.   
-No, no te preocupes, han sido semanas muy difíciles, quizás no es el momento pero realmente debes saberlo.   
-Dímelo- pidió el rubio con curiosidad.   
-Es que… quiero que sepas que… hace un tiempo yo… yo estoy… estoy— se quedó abruptamente en silencio cuando reparó en la marca que sobresale en el borde de la camiseta del menor- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó con la intención de descubrirlo pero su amigo se levantó rápidamente.   
-¡Nada! Oye… estábamos por almorzar, vamos. 

Benny podría haber aceptado ese cambio de tema que impuso el rubio e ir a comer, dejando su confesión para después pero no es ningún idiota y sabe perfectamente que es la marca que tiene cerca el cuello, por eso no quiere esperar después para averiguarlo. Detuvo a Dean por la muñeca derecha y le abrió más la camiseta, apreciando cerca de tres sugilaciones muy notorias, probablemente fueron hechas hace muy poco. 

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- el menor se apartó rápidamente.   
-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estás saliendo con alguien?- preguntó con seriedad.   
-No es así, no tengo pareja, ¿Crees que podría ver a alguien con todo lo que está pasando? ¡Apenas salgo de aquí cada dos días!- En ese momento todo es muy claro para el mayor, solo hay una persona que pudo haber hecho eso.   
-Fue Castiel ¿Verdad?- el rubio no respondió pero se colocó muy rojo y esa fue toda la confirmación que necesitó para ir rápidamente hacia la cocina, en donde encontró al moreno hojeando el periódico del día mientras toma una cerveza- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a aprovecharte de Dean, Bastardo?!- sisea levantándolo por la camiseta para luego colocarlo contra la pared- ¿Quién te crees para obligarlo a estar contigo? ¡Tú solo has sido contratado para cuidarlo, nada más! ¡Eres un hijo de puta!

Iba a darle un puñetazo al moreno pero éste aprovechó unos breves segundos en que alzó el brazo para apartar la mano de su cuello y rápidamente le dobló el brazo izquierdo tras la espalda, presionándole el rostro contra la pared mientras lo inmoviliza con su cuerpo. Ahora todo es muy claro, ese maldito no tendría problemas en reducir al rubio y forzarlo a hacer algo que no quiere por medio de amenazas. Porque él sabe perfectamente que su amigo no ha tenido sexo homosexual aún y mucho menos lo haría con alguien que acaba de conocer. 

-¡Basta! ¡Suéltalo, Castiel! ¡Suéltalo!- pidió el menor entrando corriendo a la cocina y comenzó un forcejeo con el moreno- ¡Por favor, Castiel, déjalo! ¡Suéltalo!  
-Parece que tu amiguito no sabe cómo funcionan las cosas aquí, te diré esto lo más claro posible y será la única advertencia, no vuelvas a tocarme o te romperé el brazo antes de que te des cuenta de que sucede- amenazó con un extraño brillo en sus ojos azules y por unos segundos, Benny tuvo la impresión que sería capaz de asesinarlo, sin el menor remordimiento.   
-¡Cas basta!- insistió el rubio muy asustado y el aludido volvió a sentarse antes de darle un sorbo a su cerveza.   
-Y para que sepas, yo no lo forcé a estar conmigo, Dean se abrió de piernas para mí por su propia voluntad.   
-¡Cállate, Castiel!- gritó el menor ligeramente ruborizado- ¿Estás bien, Benny? ¿Te lastimó?   
-¿Es cierto lo que dice ese hombre, Dean? ¿Estás saliendo con él?  
-No, solo me lo follo cuando tengo ganas- comentó Castiel para dar vuelta la página del periódico.   
-¡Se está aprovechando de ti, Dean! ¡Hay que denunciarlo!- gritó Benny sacando su teléfono muy enfadado- Te voy a meter preso, maldito bastardo.   
-¡Ya basta!- gritó su amigo casi al borde de las lágrimas y apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho- Basta, Benny… Cas no me obligado a hacer algo… yo quise… yo me entregué a él… yo estoy enamorado de él.  
-¿Qué…?  
-Estoy enamorado de Cas… por eso tuvimos… por eso tenemos sexo, porque yo quiero, nadie me está forzando- admitió muy ruborizado.   
-¿Castiel y tú…?- una desagradable sensación se instaló en su pecho, se pasó una mano por el rostro para luego apartar al rubio de él. Debe irse ahora.   
-¿Benny?- lo llamó el menor siguiéndolo por el pasillo- Benny por favor, vamos a hablar, Benny, ¡Benny!- el mayor simplemente lo ignoró y se marchó del departamento. 

No podía creer que todo eso estuviera pasando. Había intentado de muchas formas, dejar de sentirse de esa manera por su amigo pero no lo consiguió, sin importar cuantos meses o años pasaron desde que comprendió que está enamorado, simplemente no puede olvidarlo. Fue un iluso al creer que tendría una oportunidad y quizás si hubiera hablado antes, las cosas serían muy diferentes ahora. Se apresuró en llegar al estacionamiento y subió al auto, colocándose el cinturón de seguridad para luego observar su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor, percatándose que está llorando. 

-Soy un idiota…  
“”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

Dean no entendía que acaba de pasar, ni mucho menos la reacción de Benny al enterarse de sus sentimientos por el moreno, así que apenas escuchó el ruido de la puerta principal, fue corriendo hacia allá, con la intención de seguirlo y que aclararan lo ocurrido pero una mano lo detuvo por el cuello para dejarlo contra la pared. 

-Suéltame, Cas…- pidió gruñendo cuando ese agarre se intensificó.   
-No tienes permiso para salir, ve a calentar el almuerzo, tengo hambre- ordenó con su habitual desinterés por sus problemas.   
-¡No! Tengo que ir por Benny, necesito saber que está ocurriendo- replicó forcejeando cuando se le dificultó la respiración.   
-¿Acaso no es obvio? Se fue así de molesto por lo que dijiste, ¿Realmente no te has dado cuenta que está enamorado de ti? Mmm, no pensé que fueras tan idiota- comentó con una sonrisa burlona para luego tomarlo por el cabello, forzándolo a caminar hasta la habitación.   
-¡Suéltame, Castiel! Tengo que hablar con mi amigo, tengo que saber si es cierto- luchó todo lo que pudo pero fue arrojado dentro de su cuarto, sin ninguna delicadeza, cayendo estruendosamente al suelo.   
-No vas a salir de aquí y punto, no vale la pena arriesgarte por algo tan insignificante como esto, ¿Quedó claro?- preguntó con un tono de advertencia que el menor hubiera comprendido en otro momento pero no ahora, no cuando su mejor amigo está sufriendo.   
-¡No te metas en mis cosas! ¡Yo decido que es insignificante o no! ¡Benny es muy importante para mí!- embistió al moreno con la intención de huir pero recibió un fuerte golpe en el abdomen que lo dejó sin aliento, dejándose caer sobre el mayor- Grrrr…  
-Te dejé claro que debes obedecer mis reglas o habrán consecuencias.   
-Be…nny…- sus parpados se cerraron despacio hasta que todo se fue a negro. 

Poco a poco comenzó a reaccionar hasta que consiguió mantener los ojos abiertos. La habitación se encuentra en penumbras y en cuanto intentó incorporarse, sintió algo que tironea sus muñecas y tobillos, descubriendo que ha sido esposado a la cama por las extremidades. No tiene caso forcejear en esa situación, solo conseguiría lastimarse. 

-Benny…- susurró recordando lo ocurrido al medio día- Dios… lo he lastimado mucho… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Soy un idiota… 

Después de aquella noche en que estuvieron a punto de tener sexo, no habían vuelto a tocar el tema y el rubio terminando olvidando aquello extraño que notó en su amigo. No podía imaginar todo el tiempo que lleva sufriendo en silencio y se siente muy culpable por lastimarlo tanto. Necesita disculparse pero claramente el mayor no lo dejará salir de ahí. Aguardó pacientemente hasta que la noche cayó por completo y la puerta se abrió, permitiendo que la luz del pasillo, ilumine un poco la habitación. 

-Cas- lo llama con cierta cautela, después de la forma en que lo trató, no entiende como sigue con vida- ¿Me puedes liberar?   
-Depende, ¿Irás a buscar a tu amiguito? Tienes prohibido salir del departamento, el edificio está siendo vigilado por la persona que amenaza a tu padre, si vas corriendo como idiota tras tu amiguito, te atraparán y te harán algo peor que con los Wellings- explicó tranquilamente el mayor. 

En ese momento lo comprendió. Aún con su falta de tacto y consideraciones, Castiel realmente lo está cuidando. De haber salido corriendo tras Benny, lo ocurrido cuando lo secuestraron se puede volver a repetir y no se cree capaz de soportar algo así otra vez. Esos orbes azules se mantienen fijos en él, esperando una respuesta a su pregunta. 

-No… no iré tras él… tienes razón, no estaba pensando y no puedo hacer algo estúpido ahora… ¿Me puedes liberar, por favor? Necesito ir al baño- pidió suavizando su voz.   
-Está bien, creeré en tu palabra, Dean, ya que has recapacitado y aceptado tu error- dijo sacando una pequeña llave de su bolsillo para luego quitarle las diferentes esposas.   
-Gracias… yo… no puedo creer que Benny esté enamorado de mí… no puedo creer que todo este tiempo le hice daño sin darme cuenta… soy un completo idiota…  
-En parte, Benny sabe que eres un idiota, así que debió decirte las cosas claras, en vez de esperar que tú lo adivinaras- comentó el mayor yendo hacia la puerta- Date prisa, pedí una pizza para cenar. 

¿Acaso ese hombre estaba confortándolo? No, imposible, además de que fue una pésima forma de intentar hacer que se sienta mejor y Castiel no es alguien considerado. No alcanzó a reaccionar cuando lo tomaron por las mejillas y la boca contraria se apoderó de la suya en un lascivo beso, lleno de lengua y saliva hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire. Ahora sí que estaba actuando muy raro, cuando lo besa de esa forma, es porque tendrán otra caliente ronda de sexo. 

-Espera, Cas, por favor… necesito ir al baño antes de comenzar- pidió con cierta timidez.   
-¿Comenzar qué? Vamos a cenar, ¿O no me escuchaste?- replicó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.   
-Sí te oí, Cas…es que… solo me besas así cuando me vas a follar…- murmuró frotándose las manos con nerviosismo.   
-Me encanta que seas un chico tan caliente para mí y tan estrecho- afirmó dándole una palmada en el trasero- Ahora vamos a comer y después te follaré muy duro hasta que lloriquees de placer.  
-Sí, Cas- respondió yendo hacia la puerta pero el moreno lo empujó contra la pared, aprisionándolo entre sus brazos.   
-¿Es cierto lo que dijiste?-preguntó a su oído- ¿Estás enamorado de mí? Yo no necesito una pareja, Dean y tener a alguien junto a mí tanto tiempo es realmente molesto, en este momento, tú solo eres mi juguete y continuará siendo de esa forma hasta que follarte se vuelva aburrido.  
-Lo sé… y por eso soy un grandísimo idiota… me enamoré de alguien como tú- afirmó girándose entre esos fuertes brazos- Benny es mil veces un mejor hombre de lo que tú jamás serás y aún así me enamoré de ti… realmente soy un idiota pero…no me arrepiento de admitirlo…Benny merece la verdad y esa es que nunca llegaré a quererlo, no del modo que él desea.  
-Es bueno que tengas claras las cosas, aunque la próxima vez, intenta decirlas sin estar a punto de llorar- afirmó pasando un dedo por el pómulo del menor, recogiendo una furtiva lágrima- ¿Sabes que haría yo en tu lugar? Disfrutaría esto hasta que terminara y después buscaría al siguiente.   
-¿Eso es lo que harás…? ¿Cuándo te aburras de mí irás por el siguiente?- preguntó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta e intentando luchar contra la tristeza que lo embarga.   
-Es lo que siempre he hecho, Dean, tú no serás la excepción, cuando dejes de divertirme, te desecharé e iré por el siguiente y si fueras inteligente, harías lo mismo.   
-Sé que esto es un juego para ti… sé que me dejarás en cuanto te aburras… pero eso no cambia mis sentimientos.   
-Realmente eres un grandísimo idiota- el mayor le dedicó una sonrisa y se marchó por el pasillo. 

El rubio limpió sus lágrimas antes de que abandonaran sus parpados. Ese tiempo conviviendo juntos, le había permitido entender un poco como funciona la mente de Castiel y sabe perfectamente que jamás va a ser algo más que un juguete sexual para el moreno pero su tonto corazón no quiere entenderlo, enamorándose cada día más de ese frío e insensible hombre. 

****************************************************************  
Gracias por leer!   
Saludos! :D


	11. Chapter 11

El moreno programó la corredora para un trayecto de cuatro kilómetros y la activó, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el rubio, quien estaba recostado sobre la banca junto a la pared mientras dormita. Hace aproximadamente dos semanas, comenzaron a llegar cartas de amenaza directamente a Dean, en donde le envían fotografías de sus días de cautiverios y al reverso, diversas frases que apuntan a que le harán algo peor cuando vuelvan a atraparlo. Después de alertar a la policía, decidió que no puede dejarlo solo en el departamento, así que lo despierta temprano cada mañana para que lo acompañe a ejercitarse. 

-Dean, deberías ocupar una de las maquinas, aprovecha tu tiempo- dijo aumentando la velocidad, desde que tomó ese trabajo de guardaespaldas, ya no está tan activo con antes y eso es peligroso cuando retome sus actividades.   
-Tengo sueño- masculló sin abrir los ojos- ¿Por qué demonios te levantas tan temprano…?- preguntó adormilado.   
-No me levanto temprano, tú te despiertas tarde y creí haberte dicho que cuidarás tu lenguaje, pequeño- su respiración comenzó a agitarse por el exigente ejercicio.   
-¿Eh?- el menor abrió un ojo antes de enfocarlo y se lamió los labios despacio- Realmente no pareces humano- dijo colocándose de pie y fue hasta un lado de la corredora ante la atenta vigilancia del mayor- Sammy también hace ejercicio por las mañanas pero tú, corres no sé cuántos kilómetros en menos de dos horas, levantas un montón de pesas y después me follas como si nada.  
-No me gusta mucho el sexo después de sudar tanto- respondió jadeando suavemente- Pero te calientas tanto al verme así, que no puedo resistirme, especialmente cuando has aprendido a chuparla tan bien.   
-No digas eso…- pidió sonrojándose antes de abrirse de piernas, dejando al descubierto el bulto que se ha formado en su entrepierna- Si me he vuelto tan caliente, es por tu culpa, eres muy atractivo, varonil y a riesgo de aumentar tu gran ego, eres fantástico en la cama.   
-El ego no es lo único que tengo grande y eso ya lo sabes- afirmó con una sonrisa de superioridad que hizo reír al rubio.   
-Eso es cierto, aunque me pregunto si tu concentración es tan grande como esto de aquí- subió a la corredora para pegarse todo lo que pudo al mayor y acarició su erección ya despierta bajo el buzo- ¿Hacemos la prueba, Cas?  
-No podrás seguirme el paso, Dean pero puedes intentarlo si quieres.   
-Reto aceptado. 

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa cuando una mano se coló bajo su bóxer para comenzar a masturbarlo mientras escucha la agitada respiración del Winchester, claramente no podrá mantener su ritmo y una interesante idea cruza por su cabeza en ese momento, girando un poco hacia su acompañante, quien parece tener dificultades en coordinador el ritmo de su mano y sus piernas. 

-¿Tan poco aguantarás, Dean? Es una pena, porque estoy dispuesto a hacer un trato contigo, si consigues que llegue al orgasmo mientras estamos sobre la corredora, te follaré muy duro pero esta vez me aseguraré de dilatarte primero, ¿Tenemos un trato, Dean?  
-Sí, por supuesto que acepto y tendrás que prepararme muy lentamente, será extraño para ti ser tan considerado con alguien, ¿verdad?- se burló con diversión pero un jadeo escapó de sus labios cuando la velocidad de la corredora volvió aumentar- ¡Estás haciendo trampa! Nadie puede aguantar tres kilómetros y medio a este ritmo.   
-¿Quieres hacer otra apuesta?- preguntó el moreno con un brillo lujurioso en sus orbes azules y aumentó otro nivel en la velocidad.   
-Estás jugando sucio… Mmm… tú estás acostumbrado a correr por tu vida- dijo entre jadeos y apartando su mano de la hombría contraria- Dios… no puedo aguantar tu paso, tu ganas- se bajó de la corredora exhausto- Realmente eres increíble, Cas- se afirmó del apoyo de manos que viene con la máquina- ¿Existe alguien que sea mejor que tú?   
-En el país no, soy el mejor en lo que hago, aunque hay alguien que es casi tan bueno como yo.   
-¿De verdad? ¿Y lo conoces? ¿Son amigos?- preguntó con curiosidad en la voz.   
-Yo no tengo amigos, Dean, son innecesarios y una molestia, por eso trabajo solo- afirmó tomando un gran sorbo de agua de su botella.  
-Eso no es cierto, tener personas especiales en nuestra vida, nos hace más fuertes- replicó frunciendo el ceño pero luego suspiró resignado- No espero que lo entiendas, Cas, olvídalo, ¿Y cómo te llevas con ese sujeto?   
-No es una relación amistosa si es a lo que te refieres, la última vez que nos encontramos, nos asignaron el mismo objetivo como trabajo, así que intentamos asesinarnos en el trayecto- el rubio lo observó algo pálido.   
-¿Y… lo mataste, Cas?- preguntó con cautela.   
-No, no alcancé a hacerlo, aunque si cumplí el trabajo antes que él pero cuando iba a asesinarlo, ese cobarde me dio dos opciones, ¿Acabar con su mugrosa existencia o salvar la vida de mi hermano? Por supuesto que escogí la segunda y alcancé a llegar a su casa antes de que un sujeto lo asesinara mientras duerme- el menor abrió ligeramente la boca por la sorpresa-Lo hubiera asesinado esa noche pero Lucifer había viajado por negocios, así que sabía que mi hermano estaba indefenso y no podía permitir que algo le ocurriera.   
-Vaya… realmente amas a tu hermano… no te enfades conmigo… es solo que es extraño que tú quieras a alguien…  
-Tienes toda la razón, Balthy es la única persona importante en mi vida, los demás a mi alrededor, solo son objetos desechables, que utilizo a mi conveniencia antes de deshacerme de ellos cuando me aburro- explicó encogiéndose de hombros y notó la expresión dolida del rubio antes de que volviera a recostarse, dándole la espalda- ¿Intentarás ganar la apuesta, Dean?   
-No… ya perdí… dormiré un poco mientras te ejercitas… 

El moreno lo contempló en silencio mientras continua corriendo. Es muy obvia la decepción en el rostro del menor pero le da igual, no ha mentido en sus palabras, a excepción de Balthazar, todos los demás a su alrededor son tan insignificantes como piedras en el camino. Después de ejercitarse por otras dos horas, caminó hacia el rubio, quien se había quedado dormido sobre la banca, roncando ligeramente. 

-Vamos, Dean, hay que desayunar- ordenó sin recibir respuesta y frunció ligeramente el ceño- Bien, tú has perdido una apuesta, así que reclamaré mi premio ahora. 

Localizó la cámara con la mirada y procuró darle la espalda, ocultando el rostro del rubio, en esa posición se podían pensar dos cosas, que estaban conversando o que estaban teniendo sexo oral y en ese momento quería lo segundo. Afirmó su mano derecha al borde de la banca, entre en el espacio que queda cerca de la cintura del menor y lo tomó por el cabello con fuerza mientras se baja la ropa lo suficiente para liberar su gran erección, metiéndola de una vez dentro de esa caliente boca. El rubio se despertó asustado pero en cuanto reparó que se trata de él, se relajó por completo y afirmó las manos en su trasero, usándolas como apoyo para chuparlo con más ansias. 

-Buen chico, buen chico, haz aprendido mucho en estos dos meses, Mmm, Dean, usa tu lengua, Aaaaahhhh Sssiiiii, buen chico, muy bueno para mí- afirmó entre jadeos mientras embiste contra esa húmeda cavidad- Vamos, Dean, Mmm, si no te das prisa, alguien nos verá, Aaaaahhh, tu puta boca fue hecha para esto, pequeño, Mmm, te podría tener así todo el día- esbozó una sonrisa cuando las manos contrarias apretaron su trasero mientras lo traga más profundo, sintiendo esa garganta contraerse en la punta de su hombría. 

¿En algún momento se aburriría de ese lujurioso cuerpo? Ya no sabe la respuesta, no importa que se lo folle todos los días o más de una vez al día, siempre es igual de excitante. La lengua del menor hace un inesperado movimiento que termina llevándolo al orgasmo casi sin darse cuenta, algo que nunca antes le ha ocurrido con sus otros juguetes sexuales. Aprieta su agarre más fuerte en el cabello del rubio mientras se corre caliente en esa hambrienta boca, dándole hasta la última gota para luego apartarse, arreglándose el pantalón con un jadeo. 

-Caaass… Mmm… ¿Lo hice bien?- preguntó el menor con la vista nublado por la excitación, los labios rojos y humedecidos junto al rubor tiñendo sus mejillas.   
-Dean, tienes cinco segundos para llegar hasta el departamento o te follaré en donde te encuentre y me importa una mierda que sea en pleno pasillo- gruñó con la voz enronquecida- Cinco, cuatro. 

El Winchester se levantó casi de un salto y se marchó corriendo del gimnasio hacia el sexto piso. El moreno esbozó una sonrisa, recogió de la banca la toalla de mano que trajo y limpió el sudor de su rostro para luego ir escaleras arriba. Una extraña emoción comenzó a invadirlo, tal como la primera vez que capturó al rubio para luego follarselo y la idea le pareció tan excitante ahora que sin darse cuenta comenzó a correr, llegando en escasos segundos al sexto piso y divisó al menor luchando contra la cerradura por introducir la lleve. 

-Te di mucha ventaja y aún así la has desperdiciado, ¿gritarás tan fuerte que los vecinos nos verán, Dean? Todos conocerán tu linda carita asediada por el placer, tus labios hinchados por los apasionados besos- habló acercándose lentamente mientras el menor se coloca más nervioso, lo cual influye con su puntería-Tus mejillas sonrojadas y esos preciosos ojitos verdes llenos de lujuria, te atrapé, Dean. 

Los últimos tres metros, corrió directo hacia el rubio, quien empujó la puerta con cierto temor hasta que consiguió abrir, dando unos tres pasos antes de caer de bruces al suelo y el moreno entró cerrando la puerta mientras se ríe. Esa pequeña persecución lo ha estimulado demasiado, mucho más que varios de sus trabajos anteriores y se abalanzó sobre el menor, restregándose contra ese firme trasero e inmovilizándolo por las manos. 

-Eres mío, pequeño, mira como me he empalmado por tu culpa, tendrás que hacerte cargo ahora- le bajó el pantalón junto a la ropa interior y alineó su creciente erección contra ese estrecho interior.   
-Caaaaasss… Aaaaahhhhh, follameee de una vez, Caaasss- suplicó entre gemidos.   
-Claro que lo haré- afirmó apresurándose en bajar una mano hasta el bolsillo del pantalón, arrojando su teléfono a un lado y tomó el preservativo, siempre tiene varios consigo, nunca sabe cuándo tendrá ganas de meterla, aunque desde que se mudó con el menor, se ha vuelto muy activo sexualmente, ya no solo depende de la sangre o la adrenalina de los trabajos para excitarse.  
-Caaassss… por favoorrr, follameee, te necesito, Aaaahhhh-pide moviendo su cuerpo inquieto hasta que el mayor repara en que se está restregando contra el suelo en busca de alivio.   
-¿Tan caliente estás por mí, pequeño?- preguntó con la voz enriquecida por el placer y se colocó rápidamente el preservativo, masajeando un par de veces su erección- Te daré lo que tanto quieres, mi buen chico- afirmó penetrándolo de una sola vez.   
-¡Caaaasss Sssiiiiii!- gritó arqueando un poco la espalda- Caaaass, Caaasss, dame durooo, Aaaaahhh, Caaassss, métela con fuerzaaa Aaaahhhh.   
-Luego no te quejes si te cuesta caminar- advirtió bajando las manos hasta las caderas contrarias, posicionándolo para que se afirme en sus rodillas y rápidamente lo embiste, dando de lleno contra su próstata.   
-¡Aaaaahhhh Caaaaasss! Ssssiiiii, Ssssiiiii, Eres el mejor, Caaaasss, ¡Caaaasss Aaaaahhhh!- el menor comenzó a tragarse palabras hasta que solo fueron incoherencias mezcladas con su nombre. 

Enterró sus dedos en esa suave piel, le dejaría algunas contusiones por el agarre pero le dio igual, se siente demasiado excitado para reparar en ese detalle y le encanta como se ven sus marcas en ese atractivo cuerpo. Se inclina a alcanzar los hombros del rubio, dejando sugilaciones junto a mordiscos. Deslizó una mano hasta la erección del rubio, quien se estremeció y bastó ese simple toque para que se corriera con fuerza. Ese estrecho interior apretó aún más su virilidad y volvió a llegar al orgasmo, aunque no tan intenso como antes pero igual de satisfactorio, como cada vez que se folla al rubio. 

-Aaahhhh, Caaaassss… fue fantástico- dijo el menor dejándose caer al suelo mientras jadea recuperando el aliento- Realmente no entiendo… como tienes tanta energía… acabas de hacer tres horas en el gimnasio, me has follado y te has corridos dos veces, definitivamente no eres humano…- concluyó observándolo de reojo.   
-Jamás podría estar cansando para follarte, me encanta lo estrecho que eres- se levantó estirándose ante la inspección atenta de esos orbes esmeraldas- Me daré una ducha, limpia lo que has ensuciado, pequeño y luego haz el desayuno, tengo hambre.   
-Ya comenzaste en plan mandón- se quejó el rubio levantándose con algo de dificultad- Mmm… no es buena idea follar en el piso, las rodillas me están matando- se quejó con un suspiro de resignación.  
-Oh, entonces fui muy suave contigo- le palmeó el trasero con fuerza, riéndose al oír el gruñido de dolor de su compañero- Esa respuesta me encanta, date prisa.   
-Idiota… luego no te quejes si intento asesinarte mientras duermes.   
-Puedes intentarlo pero por cada vez que falles, sufrirás un castigo peor.   
-Dios… mejor ni lo intento… 

El moreno asintió con su sabia decisión y fue a ducharse, no le gusta en lo más mínimo la sensación del sudor pegándose a su camiseta. Mientras está lavando su cabello, unos golpes a la puerta atraen su atención y el rubio entra cuando se lo indica. Aparte de ese cuerpo tan fácil de excitar, también le gusta lo obediente que se ha vuelto, aunque también es divertido cuando lo contradice. 

-¿Qué sucede, Dean?- pregunta abriendo la mampara y esos orbes esmeraldas lo recorrer de arriba abajo con deseo- ¿Dean? No tendremos una segunda ronda aquí, es peligroso, ¿O ya olvidaste tu caída?   
-No es eso…- se apresuró en corregir sonrojado- El conserje me avisó que llegó un paquete en la recepción para mí… ¿Puedo ir a buscarlo? Solo iré a la recepción, regresaré enseguida y el desayuno está casi listo.   
-Mmm, está bien pero lleva eso- indicó hacia el mueble sobre el cual está su ropa- Debajo de los pantalones.  
-Sí- responde con curiosidad y busca con cuidado, como si temiera dañar algo y eso lo hace reír- ¡¿Quieres que lleve un arma?!- grita alarmado al tomarlo- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Y si se dispara?! No, no, no, solo son seis pisos, Cas y usaré el ascensor, no tardaré más de dos minutos.   
-Lo llevas o no vas, así de simple- ordena sin dar lugar a replica- Ven aquí, le quitaré el seguro- el menor se la entrega con cierta curiosidad- Deberías practicar puntería, no bastará solo con que te enseñe defensa personal, eso no te asegura protegerte.   
-Tú no usaste una pistola cuando acabaste con esos bastardos que me secuestraron- replicó casi en un infantil berrinche.   
-Dean, yo asesiné por primera vez cuando tenía catorce años, tú ni siquiera eres capaz de matar a una araña- señaló entregándole el arma- Es muy simple, apunta y jala el gatillo, dos disparos, Dean, así tienes más probabilidades de acertar a tu objetivo, especialmente si nunca has usado un arma.   
-¿Catorce años…? ¿A quién asesinaste…?- preguntó el rubio guardando el arma en la parte trasera de su pantalón y cubriéndola con la camisa negra que usa.   
-A mi padre, ahora date prisa, te quiero de vuelta en dos minutos o iré a buscarte y te castigaré. 

El Winchester reaccionó con esa amenaza y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Castiel terminó de bañarse y se colocó ropa limpia antes de ir hacia la cocina pero no había señales del rubio ahí. Pensó que tendría que ir a buscarlo abajo hasta que escuchó unos ruidos en la sala de estar y se aseguró que su navaja favorita estuviera en su lugar para ir a investigar. 

-¿Dean?- lo llamó asomándose por el umbral del pasillo y divisó la menor de rodillas frente a la televisión, por el movimiento irregular de sus hombros supo que lloraba- Dean.

El moreno se enfocó en la televisión, que es de donde provienen los ruidos y se reproduce un vídeo, en el cual se muestra al rubio sobre ese familiar mugroso colchón, cubierto de moretones y varios cortes que sangran mientras unas manos se desliza por su cuerpo lentamente. Claramente no corresponden a alguno de los hermanos Wellings, alguien más fue a ese edificio y sabe perfectamente de quien se trata, la persona que está detrás de todo eso. La pantalla se fue a negro antes de que una voz distorsionada comenzara a hablar. 

-¿Crees que puedes huir, Dean? ¿Crees que puedes retomar tu vida como si nada hubiera pasado? Estás muy equivocado, voy a destruir a tu padre y comenzaré quitándole uno a uno lo que más le importa, tal como lo hizo conmigo y tú serás el primero, voy a atraparte y después de averiguar cómo escapaste de ahí, me divertiré contigo antes de matarte, no negaré lo obvio, Dean, te has vuelto un hombre muy atractivo- afirmó la voz con una estruendosa risa antes de que acabara el vídeo.   
-No… no…- susurró el rubio llevándose las manos a la cabeza- ¡No!- gritó más fuerte cuando el moreno lo abrazó por la espalda.   
-Tranquilo, Dean, yo estoy aquí- giró al menor para que lo mirara y limpió sus lágrimas con una delicadeza que solo ha tenido con su hermano- Si ese hombre se atreve a acercarse, haré mucho más que destrozarle la cabeza con un fierro.   
-Cas… ¡Cas!- se abrazó con fuerza al mayor durante varios segundos hasta que logró calmarse- Gracias, Cas… sé que estaré bien contigo, me siento seguro a tu lado.   
-¿Aún cuando sabes que duermo con una pistola bajo la almohada y podría asesinarte mientras duermes?- preguntó arqueando una ceja al oír la risa del contrario.   
-No lo harías, Cas, no sería placentero para ti follar un cadáver- respondió con cierta arrogancia en la voz.   
-Te daré la razón en eso, ahora vamos a desayunar y después llamaremos a la policía, ellos deben estar al tanto de esto.   
-Sí, Cas.

El rubio se marchó por el pasillo hacia la cocina y el moreno lo siguió con curiosidad, últimamente había notado que solo basta que esté a su lado para que Dean no sienta miedo, tal como las noches en que duermen juntos y no tiene pesadillas sobre sus días de cautiverio. Jamás pensó que podría influir tan positivamente en otra persona, por lo usual, todos sienten miedo cuando se enteran de lo que hace, ¿Por qué ese chico es tan diferente? Aún recuerda la conversación que tuvo con Balthazar y escuchó a escondidas junto a Lucifer. Nadie, a excepción de su hermano o Charlie, le han dado las gracias por algo, mucho menos por asesinar, sin embargo, Dean no solo estaba agradecido porque le salvo la vida al acabar con los hermanos Wellings, sino que también piensa que es una buena persona, conociendo perfectamente su trabajo. 

-¿Qué sucede, Cas?- preguntó el rubio sirviendo el café- Vamos a desayunar.  
-¿Tú realmente estás agradecido conmigo o solo se lo dijiste a Balthy para que no se sintiera mal?- interrogó en busca de una respuesta.   
-Mmm, así que estabas escuchando… es lo que dije, Cas, estoy muy agradecido contigo, tú me salvaste la vida.   
-¿Por eso te enamoraste de mí? ¿Por qué te sientes en deuda? ¿O es producto del estrés pos traumático?  
-No sé si eso tiene algo que ver, lo único que sé, es que cada día que estoy contigo, me gusta mucho más cada parte que conozco de ti, los demás te pueden ver como un asesino pero yo no, solo veo a un hombre extremadamente hábil y sexy, gracias a quien sigo con vida y pude regresar con mi familia, muchas gracias, Cas.  
-Eres muy raro, Dean- afirmó encogiéndose de hombros para luego sentarse a su lado.   
-Jajajaja, no creo que tengas derecho a decir eso, no tú, Cas- dijo con diversión antes de reírse, casi olvidando por completo lo acaba de pasar- Vamos a comer. 

El moreno solo se limitó a asentir, nunca pensó que su simple presencia, pudiera hacer tan feliz a alguien que no fuera su hermano. En ese momento recordó las palabras de Lucifer, “Incluso personas como nosotros pueden encontrar algo muy especial en este aburrido mundo y cuando eso sucede, incluso una bestia sedienta de sangre puede amansarse bajo la mano indicada”, ¿Dean es eso especial? No, imposible, él no necesita a alguien a su lado, solo está con él por sexo, nada más y en cuanto se aburra lo dejará, tal como a todos los anteriores. Apretó con fuerza el cuchillo que sostiene en su mano. 

-¿Cas…? ¿Estás bien?- lo llamó el menor con cautela, seguramente por la expresión de enfado que debe tener su rostro.   
-Voy a salir un momento, quédate aquí y no abras la puerta, a menos que sea yo o tu familia- ordenó colocándose de pie.  
-Pero el desayuno—  
-Comeré después. 

El moreno fue al cuarto por una chaqueta y se marchó del edificio a dar una vuelta. Eso ayudaría a distraer su cabeza de pensamientos extraños e innecesarios. Cada tres días, solo hacer rondas hasta cinco cuadras a la redonda para asegurarse que no hubieran movimientos extraños en el área y fue así como descubrió un pequeño parque, en donde decidió quedarse unos minutos. No podía estar fuera del departamento mucho tiempo y aún debía avisar a la policía sobre lo del vídeo, ya que se había dado cuenta de dos cosas importantes, la persona que buscan es un hombre y al parecer conoce a la familia Winchester de hace años, ya que hizo referencia al cambio que ha tenido el rubio como adulto. El ruido de su teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos y respondió. 

-¿Qué sucede, Dean? Ya estoy por regresar- dijo levantándose de su lugar- ¿Dean?   
-Cas… ¿Tú llamaste a la policía?- preguntó en un susurro, como si no quisiera que alguien lo escuchara.   
-No, no lo he hecho, ¿Por qué estás hablando tan bajo?- aceleró el paso con un mal presentimiento invadiéndolo.   
-Oh Dios… por favor regresa pronto… hay dos hombres aquí… dijeron que tú los llamaste y visten como oficiales… me pareció muy raro que no viniera Enias o Uriel y que tú no me dijeras que los llamarías… por eso me escapé a tu cuarto… Cas… ¿Qué hago?- preguntó con una pequeña exclamación de miedo y un fuerte golpe se escuchó del otro lado- Oh Dios.   
-Dean, escúchame muy bien, en mi armario, en la parte de abajo hay un bolso de mano negro, dentro hay dos pistolas, tómalas y ocúltate en—  
-¡Cas van a entrar!- gritó la voz del menor aterrorizado y otro fuerte ruido se escuchó.   
-¿Dean? ¡Dean háblame!- lo único que puede oír es la agitada respiración del rubio por varios segundos- ¡Dean!  
-¡No! ¡No iré con ustedes! ¡Aléjense! ¡Cas ayúdame! ¡CAA— la llamada se cortó abruptamente.   
-¿Dean? ¡Dean! ¡Dean! Mierda. 

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el edificio, yendo directamente hacia el estacionamiento, ya que no sacarían al rubio por la entrada principal y a la vista de todos, el conserje se daría cuenta de inmediato que algo ocurre. Buscó la pistola que siempre lleva a mano cuando divisó un auto negro, en donde un sujeto vestido de policía entró por el lado del conductor corriendo. 

-¡Alto ahí!- gritó disparando hacia una de las ruedas pero un segundo hombre se asomó por una de las ventanas con una pistola y se ocultó tras una camioneta negra.   
-¡Cas! ¡Cas!- reconoció la voz del rubio, parecía estar maniatado y un tercer hombre que va a su lado, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que acalló sus gritos.   
-Maldición, ¡Dean! ¡Dean!- una nueva lluvia de disparos lo forzó a ocultarse y el auto salió rápidamente del estacionamiento, perdiéndose calle abajo- ¡Maldición!- gruñó guardando el arma y tomó el ascensor hasta el sexto piso mientras marca un número en su teléfono.   
-Hola, guapo- lo saludó la pelirroja con su habitual entusiasmo- No me has llamado hace días, eres un—  
-Necesito que localices un auto ahora- ordenó dándole el modelo junto al número de la patente.   
-Bien, señor gruñón, el vehículo está en movimiento, la última cámara que lo detectó fue en la avenida principal, se dirigen hacia el este- ¿Se puede saber a quién buscas tan enojado? Pensé que te estabas tomando un tiempo de tus actividades sanguinarias.   
-Acaban de secuestrar a Dean y en cuanto encuentres a esos sujetos, voy a volver de mi descanso. 

**************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	12. Chapter 12

Sam no podía creer que la pesadilla se estuviera repitiendo otra vez. Su hermano acababa de ser secuestrado por tres sujetos, los cuales iniciaron un tiroteo en el estacionamiento cuando el moreno intentó detenerlos. Internamente no lo culpaba, sabía que había hecho lo posible por salvar a su hermano pero el solo imaginar lo que esas bestias podrían hacerle, no podía evitar enfadarse con Castiel por no protegerlo, aunque Benny lo atacó abiertamente. 

-¡¿Por qué mierda lo dejaste solo?!- gritó tomándolo por la camisa mientras lo deja contra la pared- ¡¿Por qué lo dejaste?! ¡¿Por qué no cumpliste con tu maldito trabajo?!  
-Ya basta- intervino Enias separándolos y le dirigió un vistazo rápido al moreno, quien no había dicho una palabra después de contarles lo ocurrido- No es culpa de Castiel, tuvo realmente suerte al no terminar muerto a manos de esos sujetos, gracias a las cámaras, ya los hemos identificado, los tres tienen antecedentes por robos a bancos, aunque hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Por qué contratar a principiantes para este trabajo? Ni siquiera se molestaron en cubrir la matricula del auto.   
-Va a encontrar a mi hijo pronto ¿Verdad?- preguntó Mary abrazando a su esposo mientras llora- Él va a estar bien… ¿Cierto?   
-Estamos en eso, señora Winchester, ya colocamos un orden de arresto para el vehículo, es cosa de tiempo para que lo detengan y encontremos a su hijo- respondió el policía bastante serio- Les informaré de inmediato si ocurre algo.

El castaño vio cómo se marcha a paso rápido del departamento y abrazó a su pareja más fuerte. No quería que su hermano volviera a pasar por esa situación, no después de lo dañado que se encuentra de la vez anterior. No quería ni pensar que es lo que podían hacer esta vez y la amenaza de la voz en el vídeo, lo asusta mucho. Un ruido llama su atención y observó como el moreno revisa un mensaje en su teléfono mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios pero sus ojos brillan de una forma que lo asusta.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, John? ¿Y si la policía no lo encuentra a tiempo?- preguntó Mary siendo abrazada con fuerza por su esposo.   
-Esto fue mi culpa, no debí dejarlo solo- dijo Castiel guardando el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón.   
-¡Claro que fue tu culpa! ¡Y si algo le sucede a mi amigo, voy a matarte!- amenazó Benny muy enfadado.   
-Ya basta- intervino Gabriel sin soltar a su pareja- No sirve de nada buscar un culpable ahora… y de todas formas no es tu culpa, Cas, si hubieras estado aquí, te habrían matado y se hubieran llevado a Dean- afirmó apretando la mandíbula.   
-No, sí fue mi culpa, mi trabajo es proteger a Dean y no lo hice, John, dame una oportunidad para arreglar esto- pidió observando fijamente al Winchester mayor, quien correspondió su gesto con dureza- Esos hombres me tomaron desprevenido en el estacionamiento pero no habrá una segunda vez, nunca las hay conmigo, la policía no conseguirá llegar a tiempo, si esos sujetos actuaron tan descuidadamente, es porque solo cumplirían con la parte del secuestro, es muy probable que un tercero sea quien lo retenga y lo lleve a otro lugar o con el hombre tras esto, ya ha pasado media hora, no podemos perder más tiempo.   
-¿Y qué propones? ¿Salir a buscarlo a ciegas? Solo entorpeceríamos el trabajo de la policía- objetó John frunciendo el ceño.   
-Solo estoy pidiendo una oportunidad de arreglar esto, tú me contraste y yo trabajo de acuerdo a tus peticiones, no a las de la policía, dame dos horas con completa libertad de acción y traeré de vuelta a tu hijo, sano y salvo- prometió con una seriedad que hizo callar a todos durante varios segundos- Puedo salvar a Dean pero no te aseguro que los hombres que lo secuestraron continúen vivos después de que lo haga, en simples palabras, ¿Rescato a tu hijo a salvo o me aseguro de capturar a esos hombres con vida? Es improbable que pueda hacer ambas cosas.   
-Por supuesto que quiero que rescates a mi hijo a salvo- se apresuró en responder John y bajó la vista unos segundos- ¿De verdad puedes hacerlo, Castiel? ¿De verdad puedes traerlo de regreso? Por favor sé honesto conmigo, no quiero falsas esperanzas.   
-Soy un hombre de palabra, John, siempre cumplo lo que prometo, entonces, ¿Cuáles son las instrucciones, jefe?- preguntó vigilando cada reacción del mayor.   
-Trae a mi hijo de regreso, no me importa si debes asesinar a esos hijos de puta para conseguirlo, solo asegúrate que mi hijo esté bien… yo lidiaré con las consecuencias, Castiel.

El moreno asintió satisfecho con la respuesta y se marchó por el pasillo hasta la habitación. Sam intercambió miradas con su pareja, quien también pareció darse cuenta del repentino cambio en el guardaespaldas de su hermano, por usual sus ojos solían ser muy serenos y fríos pero ahora, había un extraño brillo asesino en ellos. Tragó saliva cuando regresó con ellos, cargando un pequeño bolso negro de mano y lo abrió, dejando al descubierto dos pistolas con sus respetivos cargadores a un lado junto a varias balas. 

-Oh Dios, ¿Por qué tienes un arma?- preguntó Sam colocándose algo pálido con el descubrimiento.   
-Tengo permiso para portarlas y es parte de mi trabajo, no siempre puedo usar mis manos para acabar con el problema de turno- respondió con una calma que dejó un montón de interrogantes en los presentes- No te preocupes, John ya estaba al tanto de esto.   
-Y muy de acuerdo, es por su seguridad- aseguró su padre con seriedad y sin siquiera inmutarse al notar la maestría con que maneja las armas el moreno.   
-Dean también lo sabe y no le molesta, solo las uso en caso de que sea muy necesario- el menor asintió un poco más tranquilo con esas palabras.   
-Iré contigo- dijo Benny dando un paso adelante pero se detuvo cuando esos orbes azules se fijaron en él.   
-Claro que no, solo serías un estorbo, no voy a protegerte también, ni les daré a esos hombres otro objetivo al cual disparar, tú te quedas y punto- ordenó guardando una pistola en su pantalón y otra la aseguró a su tobillo con un soporte, apretándolo bien para que no se note- Bien, dos horas- dijo entregándole el teléfono a John, quien lo tomó con confusión al notar que hay un temporizador en la pantalla- Regresaré antes de que el contador llegue a cero.   
-¿Y si no lo haces?- preguntó Benny apretando los puños.   
-Si no lo hiciera, no sería tan bueno en mi trabajo- afirmó con una sonrisa de arrogancia, presionando el botón de inicio de la cuenta regresiva y se marchó del departamento.

El castaño no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. No sabía si ese hombre sería capaz de encontrar a su hermano tal como lo prometió, no entendía por qué mantenía tantas armas en el departamento, tampoco sabía cómo localizaría a esos hombres, lo único que le quedó claro después de ese intercambio verbal, es que le moreno es muy capaz de jalar el gatillo y asesinar a alguien de ser necesario para cumplir con su trabajo. 

-Papá… ¿De dónde sacaste a ese guardaespaldas?- preguntó lo mismo que sus amigos piensan en ese momento.   
-Un socio de la compañía me lo recomendó, sé que nunca te han gustado las ramas, Sammy pero entiende que esta situación es muy seria, Dean está en un peligro de muerte y recurriré a los medios necesarios para salvarlo… Castiel sabe lo que hace, tiene excelentes referencias, por eso lo contraté- explicó suspirando bajito antes de besar la frente de su esposa- Tranquila, cariño, nuestro Dean estará bien, Castiel lo traerá de regreso.   
-Hay algo en ese sujeto que no me agrada- comentó Benny cruzándose de brazos- Realmente espero que no te equivoques, John…   
-No, no lo he hecho, sé que Castiel rescatará a Dean, lo sé, solo debemos esperar- dijo bajando la vista hacia el temporizador de la pantalla.   
-Odio esperar- susurró el castaño. 

Al igual que Benny, él también cree que el moreno oculta algo, no sabe con precisión que es pero hay algo más y tiene la sensación que su hermano es el único que lo sabe pero por alguna razón, está encubriéndolo también.   
“”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

Dean observó aterrado a su alrededor y forcejeó inútilmente por liberar sus manos que están esposadas tras la espalda mientras lo mantienen encerrado en un oscuro sótano. Estuvo inconsciente la mayor parte del camino, así que no tiene idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado o si continua en la ciudad, todo lo que sabe es que debe huir pronto de ahí.

-Cas… Cas…- susurró con las lágrimas acumulándose en sus parpados y se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta antes de que unos pasos descendieran por las escaleras.  
-Al fin despiertas, princesa- canturreó un hombre con el rostro cubierto por un pasamontañas- Has dormido bastante, casi una hora- señaló el recién llegado colocando una silla frente a él y se sentó con el respaldo hacia adelante, afirmando el mentón ahí- Tengo mucha curiosidad por algo, ¿Qué hiciste para que hacer enfadar tanto a ese hombre?  
-¿Qué hombre?- preguntó manteniendo la espalda pegada contra la pared, los recuerdos vuelven con fuerza en ese momento y quiere mantenerse lejos de su captor.  
-No juegues conmigo, princesa, escuché a mi hermano hablando con él hace unos minutos- afirmó con una amplia sonrisa- ¿Sabes lo que te hará? Abrirá esas lindas piernecitas que tienes y te la va a meter hasta el fondo- el rubio se colocó muy pálido con esas palabras- Cuando se aburra de follarte, te dará un disparo en la cabeza y le enviará tu cuerpo con un lindo moño rojo atado al cuello a tus padres.   
-No…- negó sin poder detener el temblor que comenzó en su cuerpo.   
-Jajajajaja, ¿Sabes? Ese hombre no tiene mucho cerebro, es un verdadero desperdicio asesinarte. 

Dean se sobresaltó cuando escuchó unos pasos bajando lentamente por las escaleras hasta que una nueva silueta apareció en su campo visual pero no logró reconocerlo como alguno de los tres hombres que lo secuestró en el departamento. El sujeto frente a él, se levantó con una sonrisa. 

-Al fin llegas, colega, ¿Eres al que enviaron para llevárselo al jefe?- preguntó señalando al rubio.   
-Sí, estoy aquí para llevármelo, el jefe te envió un recado- respondió el hombre sacando un pistola con un silenciador en la punta y le disparó directo a la cabeza- Tu trabajo ya terminó, inútil.   
-¡Nooo!- gritó el rubio cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras las lágrimas recorren sus mejillas.   
-Bien, la primera parte ya está lista, ahora- se giró hacia el menor guardando el arma tras su pantalón- Tú vienes conmigo, guapo.   
-No… ¡No!- se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y huyó hacia las escaleras, embistiendo la puerta aterrado pero no cedía.   
-¿Sabes algo, guapo? Este trabajo ha sido muy aburrido, creo que merezco un incentivo por eso, siempre he preferido a las putas rubias y hace mucho que no me follo a una- dijo acercándose con lentitud, disfrutando cada paso- Verás, él nunca me permite demasiada libertad creativa a la hora de actuar por mi cuenta, siempre me regaña, ¿Sabes por qué?- el menor embistió más fuerte la puerta, sollozando con el pánico que siente en ese momento- Porque mi taza de éxito cuando se trata de un secuestro, es de un diez por ciento pero no es mi culpa- se apresuró en afirmar deteniéndose en el tercer escalón- Mi apetito sexual es muy grande y no puedo evitar emocionarme cuando estoy con alguna puta, especialmente cuando se resisten a mí, eso solo me hace meterla más fuerte, guapo, ¿Aún quieres intentar huir? 

Dean empujó aún más fuerte después de oír esa afirmación y por alguna intervención divina o algo así, la puerta cedió, abriéndose violentamente y salió corriendo de ahí. Recorrió varios pasillos sin lograr encontrar una ventana o puerta, ¿A dónde demonios lo habían llevado esos hombres? Al final del pasillo encontró una larga escalera y se apresuró en subir, descubriendo con alegría que la puerta está abierta, la cual lo condujo hasta una amplia habitación, iluminada por una luz parpadeante en el techo. 

-¿Dónde estoy…?- susurró dando vueltas en buscar de una salida hasta que reparó en la puerta cerca del rincón izquierdo.   
-¡No hay salida, guapo!- escuchó esa fuerte voz proveniente del pasillo y se apresuró girar hasta quedar de espaldas-¡Hay algo que no te he dicho!- el rubio respiró profundo para calmar sus temblorosas manos y abrió la puerta- ¡No estoy solo!- en ese preciso instante, un brazo le rodeó el cuello, cortándole la respiración casi completo.   
-Hola, Dean, ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó una mujer de cabello rubio y colocando una pistola en su cabeza.   
-No… por favor… por favor déjame ir…- suplicó forcejeando por liberarse antes de que lo obligaran a caminar y lo empujaron al suelo, sobre uno de los cadáveres degollados de sus secuestradores- ¡Nooooo!- retrocedió a toda prisa pero se detuvo cuando tocó un líquido extraño con sus palmas y giró la cabeza despacio, descubriendo el tercer cuerpo- Oh Dios…   
-No te preocupes por esa basura, ya no tienen ninguna utilidad para nuestro jefe- dijo la chica caminando lentamente hacia él- ¿Sabes que es este lugar? Fue abandonado hace unos años, mejor dicho, asesinaron al matrimonio que vivía aquí y si, tal como piensas fueron esos tres inútiles, algo increíble ¿verdad? No parecen más inteligentes que unos monos de circo pero bueno, como te iba contando, el hombre pertenecía al ejército, creo que estuvo en un par de guerras o algo así, por eso construyó una especie de refugio bajo su casa, por eso hay tantos pasillos extraños ahí abajo, aquí arriba solo parece una linda casita urbana ¿Cierto?- preguntó sacando un cigarro del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo encendió- seguramente no entiendes por qué te cuento esto, es muy sencillo, este es uno de nuestros pequeños rinconcitos en el mundo y en el segundo piso hay una habitación muy especial, una para los niños malos como tú, yo misma me encargué de decorarla, ¿Quieres verla?   
-¡Déjame ir! Ni siquiera te conozco… por favor… no se lo diré a la policía- suplicó retrocediendo despacio, alejándose de los cadáveres de los dos hombres.   
-Jajajajaja, oh Dean, sé que no le dirás algo a la policía porque no te daremos la oportunidad de hacerlo. 

El rubio no pudo contener el sollozo que escapó de sus labios después de oír esas palabras. No quería morir, no quería que ese sujeto tuviera la oportunidad de llevar a cabo las amenazas del vídeo. Castiel. Deseaba tanto que el moreno estuviera ahí en ese momento, él sin duda sabría cómo salir de ahí sin un solo rasguño. ¿Lo estaría buscando? ¿Esos hombres abrían conseguirlo herirlo en el estacionamiento? No, claro que no, el moreno es el mejor en su trabajo, nada podría detenerlo y está muy seguro que en ese momento, lo está buscando, por eso su mejor opción es mantenerse en ese lugar todo el tiempo que pueda. No debe tener miedo, no cuando sabe que Castiel está a su lado. 

-Cas… Cas… ¿Qué harías?- susurró para sí mismo mientras continua retrocediendo hasta que queda contra la pared- Cas no entraría en pánico… él me dijo…me dijo que el miedo solo paraliza por eso es innecesario, el miedo paraliza pero el enfado, la excitación son emociones que te mueven… siempre hay oportunidades de actuar… siempre… solo tengo que verlas… tengo que verlas…   
-¿Qué tanto balbuceas?- preguntó la chica arqueando una ceja y entonces unos pasos se escucharon del otro lado de la puerta, por donde lo empujaron.   
-¡Hey, Lilith! No toques a esa puta, es mía- gruñó una voz cada vez más cerca.   
-No es momento para eso- replicó girándose un poco y le dio la espalda- Te recuerdo que ese trio de inútiles dejó pistas por todos lados, la policía llegará acá.   
-¡A la mierda la policía! Este trabajo ha sido una mierda y me voy a follar a esa puta te guste o no, ¿Quedó claro? 

El rubio observó hacia el umbral del pasillo, del otro lado consiguió ver lo que parecía ser la cocina. Acomodó cautelosamente su cuerpo y en cuanto la silueta del hombre se asomó por la puerta, se levantó a toda prisa para correr, evitando por poco un disparo directo a su pierna. No podía encerrarse en una habitación, sería una sentencia de muerte pero tampoco encuentra una salida al exterior para pedir ayuda, así que su única opción es subir las escaleras al segundo piso y entra a uno de los cuartos, ocultándose bajo la cama mientras intenta controlar su agitada respiración. Una nueva oleada de pánico intentó apoderarse de él pero evocó la imagen de Castiel, él iba a rescatarlo, por eso debía ser fuerte y luchar. 

-No me rendiré- susurró respirando profundo y consiguió calmarse bastante- Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo. 

La puerta se abrió abruptamente y observó unos pies que entran al cuarto, reconociendo al hombre del sótano. Sabe que esos sujetos no lo asesinarán, solo están ahí para llevarlo con la persona que ordenó su secuestro. Quizás pueda soportar el dolor de una bala en su cuerpo, en ese momento la adrenalina está al máximo en su sistema y probablemente ni siquiera lo sienta, solo debe encontrar la oportunidad para salir de ahí. 

-No puedes ocultarte, puta, voy a encontrarte y me divertiré mucho abriéndote de piernas pero no esperes amabilidad, ahora estoy muy enfadado- gruñó caminando hasta que desapareció de su campo visual y luego escuchó la puerta del armario. Ahora es la única oportunidad que tendrá para unir. Se movió procurando no hacer ruido e iba a salir de escondite cuando una mano lo tomó con fuerza por el tobillo derecho- Ya te encontré, puta.   
-¡Nooooo!- intentó darle una patada a su captor pero fue arrastrado por el suelo antes de que lo levantaran por el cabello- ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir, bastardo!   
-Te lo advertí, maldita puta, no voy a tener compasión contigo- siseó dándole un fuerte puñetazo que le rompió la nariz y lo dejó de cara contra el colchón- Vamos a divertirnos. 

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus parpados cuando le bajaron el pantalón junto a la ropa interior. Comenzó a retorcerse para escapar de ese sujeto pero una mano le presionó el rostro contra el colchón mientras ese asqueroso hombre se acomoda entre sus piernas. Su cuerpo pierde las fuerzas automáticamente cuando escucha el ruido de la cremallera abriéndose. No, no quiere que otras manos que no sean las del moreno lo toquen. No quiere tener sexo con otra persona que no sea a quien ama. 

-Cas…Cas ayúdame… ¡CAAAASSSSSS!- grita con fuerza antes la mano en su cabeza aplique más fuerce, silenciándolo y de paso cortando su suministro de aire. Sintió algo duro y caliente presionando contra su entrada pero cuando estaba esperando lo peor, tres disparos retumbaron en la habitación antes de que sintiera un peso contra su cuerpo, el cual fue quitado a los pocos segundos.  
-¿Me extrañaste mucho, pequeño?- esa grave voz llenó sus oídos y se atrevió a alzar la vista, encontrándose con esos hermosos orbes azules fijos en él.  
-Cas… ¡Caasss!- lo abrazó con fuerza mientras rompe en un desconsolado llanto.   
-Sssshhh, tranquilo, ese bastardo ya está muerto, no podrá dañarte.   
-Cas… gracias… gracias por salvarme- susurró calmándose un poco y un crujido hizo que observara hacia la puerta, en donde la mujer rubia les apunta con el arma- No…- cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando escuchó un disparo mientras las lágrimas corren nuevamente por sus mejillas- Cas… ¡Caaasss! 

 

**********************************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	13. Chapter 13

El moreno empujó con cuidado la puerta principal que se encuentra entreabierta e ingresa con cautela. No sabe cuántas personas pueden haber dentro de la casa, ni qué tipo de armas portan pero si tiene claro que ese bastardo no conseguirá salirse con la suya y rescatará a Balthazar antes de que lo lastimen. Buscó con cuidado el silenciador que lleva en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se lo coloca a la pistola para luego revisar el primer piso, en donde encuentra a un desconocido registrando la cocina, así que lo aborda por la espalda y le cubre la boca al mismo tiempo que le dispara en la nuca, dejando con cuidado el cadáver en el suelo. En su camino encuentra a dos sujetos más, uno en el baño y otro en el comedor. Con la misma precisión se encarga de ambos para luego subir, procurando no hacer ruido. 

-¡¿Quién eres?!- escucha la voz de su hermano proveniente del dormitorio principal- Baja esa arma, ¡Por favor bájala!

Castiel se apresuró en ir hasta el cuarto, claramente los sujetos no esperaban que hubiera alguien más ahí, ya que ha dejado la puerta abierta y con su experta puntería, le da un disparo en la cabeza, sosteniendo el cuerpo antes de que haga ruido. El rubio lo observa llorando y muy asustado pero cuando va a hablar, le cubre la boca con una mano, negando despacio para luego entregarle la segunda arma que porta en su tobillo derecho. Cuidadosamente lo lleva hasta el armario y le indica que se oculte dentro por medio de gestos. Apenas se aseguró de que su hermano está a salvo, fue a revisar el resto de las habitaciones, encontrando a dos hombres con los cuales acabó sin complicaciones y regresó al cuarto de nuevo. 

-Balthy, ya puedes salir- pide encendiendo la luz pero no recibe respuesta- Balthy- abre las puertas del armario y el rubio sigue en el mismo lugar, solo que ahora se cubre la boca con una mano mientras gruesas lágrimas caen por sus mejillas- Balthy- deja su arma de lado y le da un fuerte abrazo al mayor, quien se aferra a él sin acallar más sus sollozos- Sssshhh, tranquilo, esos bastardos ya están muertos, no podrán dañarte.   
-Cassie… Cassie…   
-Perdóname por involucrarte en esto, jamás pensé que ese hijo de puta lo haría, lo siento mucho, Balthy, no quería exponerte a este peligro.   
-¿Estás…bien?- preguntó calmándose lentamente.   
-Sí, recuerda que soy el mejor- le ayudó al mayor a salir de su escondite- No puedes quedarte aquí más tiempo, recoge todo lo que necesites, nos vamos de la ciudad.   
-¿Y Lucy?- habló mientras saca dos maletas del armario para guardar toda la ropa que caiga en ellas, tanto la suya como la de su pareja y saca un bolso, en donde el mayor guarda sus juguetes, como suele llamarlos.   
-Lo llamaré en cuanto salgamos de aquí, date prisa, tengo que recoger algunas cosas de mi departamento también.   
-Sí, Cassie. 

Apenas terminó de empacar, condujo hasta su departamento, recogiendo sus armas, una computadora portátil, una caja llena de sobres marrones y tres cambios de ropa. Esa noche se hospedaron en un motel, a las afueras de la ciudad y mientras su hermano duerme, llama a Lucifer para colocarlo al tanto de la situación. Odia que le griten pero esos insultos se los merece por colocar en peligro a Balthazar. Al día siguiente, el mayor se reúne con ellos, después de pasar por su casa a encargarse de los cadáveres y recoger un par de cosas más. Esa misma tarde, después de una fuerte discusión con la pareja de su hermano, los tres van al aeropuerto más cercano, tomando un avión que los llevará al otro extremo del país, en donde han logrado mantenerse fuera de peligro hasta la actualidad. 

+++ +++ +++

Castiel tardó veinte minutos en llegar hasta el lugar donde esos hombres llevaron a Dean. Había sido realmente útil que los tres sujetos fueran unos completos idiotas y pasarán por todas las cámaras de vigilancia en los caminos principales. Entró al lugar con cautela y arma en mano. Charlie le había dicho que esa casa fue construida por un ex militar, contando con una especie de refugio antibombas bajo tierra, así que es probable que ahí retuvieran al menor hasta que alguien viniera a buscarlo. Se llevó una pequeña sorpresas cuando al llegar a una gran habitación de paredes grises, encontró los dos cadáveres de dos de los tres hombres que secuestraron al rubio. Tal parece que ya estaba en la casa quien vino a buscar al Winchester y se está deshaciendo del trio de idiotas para borrar su rastro. 

-¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir, bastardo!- reconoció los gritos del chico, provenientes del segundo piso y se apresuró en subir, no tenía tiempo ahora de revisar las habitaciones en busca de alguien más. 

La voz de Dean se hace cada vez más clara y audible hasta que los ruidos lo guían a uno de los dormitorios con la puerta abierta, en donde antes de entrar, escucha claramente como esa voz grita su nombre, presa del pánico y el miedo. Casi inconscientemente olvida todos sus entrenamientos de autocontrol y la cautela autoimpuesta que siempre respeta. Simplemente entra al cuarto a paso firme, apunta el arma y dispara en la cabeza del desconocido, quien cae muerte sobre el cuerpo del menor. Con un fuerte tirón de cabello, lo arroja al suelo y observa al rubio, quien luce tan frágil en ese momento mientras un extraño instinto de protección nace en su interior cuando esas manos rodean su cintura con fuerza y llora desconsoladamente. 

-Ssshhhh, tranquilo, ese bastardo ya está muerto, no podrá dañarte. 

Una pequeña sonrisa se apodera de sus labios cuando el rubio le da las gracias y tal como en ocasiones anteriores, solo es necesaria esa cercana para que se calme. Una extraña sensación invade su cuerpo, sus sentidos vuelven a colocarse en alerta y apenas escucha el crujido a sus espaldas, desliza una de las manos que abraza el cuerpo ajeno a un lado de su cuerpo y jala el gatillo. 

-¡Caaaasss!- grita el menor pensando lo peor.   
-No tienes que llorar, pequeño-dice al mismo que se da la vuelta, observando a la mujer en el suelo y con una herida en el abdomen- No olvides que soy el mejor.   
-Gracias a Dios estás bien- dijo estrechando aún más el abrazo- Menos mal, menos mal…   
-Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí, puede haber otros- afirma al mismo que le arregla la ropa a Dean.   
-No, Cas, solo son ellos dos- señala respirando mucho más tranquilo y lo tomó de la mano.  
-Entonces me encargaré de ella y nos iremos- respondió sin soltarlo, aunque no sabe del todo por qué, ya que es poco práctico estar de esa forma pero parece darle seguridad al rubio.   
-¡No! No lo hagas, si la policía la interroga, podrían averiguar quién es el hombre tras esto- intervino siguiéndolo un paso atrás.   
-Bien, entonces vamos a atarla, busca algo que podamos usar, Dean- ordenó mientras sale al pasillo, alejando con el pie la pistola de la mujer y sin dejar de apuntarle. 

El rubio siguió todas sus indicaciones, asegurándose de hacer los nudos resistentes y luego volvió a tomar su mano. Castiel guardó el arma en la parte de atrás de su pantalón para luego sacar su teléfono, esbozando una sonrisa al comprobar que ha tardado menos de dos horas en cumplir con su promesa y marca un número, recibiendo respuesta a los pocos segundos. 

-John, habla Castiel, ya he encontrado Dean y no te preocupes está a salvo- acercó el celular al oído del menor.   
-Papá, soy yo- dice esbozando una sonrisa cuando escucha los gritos de su familia al otro lado- Tranquilo, estoy bien, Cas me rescató, por favor no te preocupes, pronto iremos hacia allá.   
-Llamaré a la policía y esperaremos aquí a que lleguen, los tres secuestradores están muertos, ese hombre envió a dos personas a encargarse de ellos y que se lleven a Dean, uno está muerto pero la mujer está viva aún, nos aseguraremos que la policía la detenga y regresaremos- guardó silencio uno segundos cuando escuchó la voz de Mary, agradeciéndole entre sollozos el haber salvado a su hijo- De nada…nos vemos pronto. 

Se apresuró en llamar a la policía y llevó a la mujer arrastras por el cabello hasta las escaleras, ya que no iba a soltar la mano de Dean hasta que estuvieran de vuelta en el departamento. Sin ninguna contemplación, la arrojó hacia abajo, esbozando una sonrisa con sus gritos de dolor y debía admitir que le hubiera encantado que se rompiera el cuello pero al parecer no tendría esa satisfacción hoy. 

-Cas…- susurró el menor apretando más fuerte su mano.   
-No sientas lastima por ella, un par de moretones más no afectarán en algo, aunque si de mí dependiera, le habría cortado la garganta- explicó tranquilamente y descendieron.   
-Cas… gracias por venir por mí… muchas gracias. 

Estuvieron esperando cerca de quince minutos hasta que llegaron las primeras patrullas, dos oficiales tomaron en custodia a la mujer herida, llevándola a la ambulancia para atender su herida y luego sería detenida. Enias se acercó a ellos en compañía de Uriel, interrogándolos sobre lo ocurrido dentro de la casa. 

-John hizo muy bien al contratarte, Castiel, aunque tendrás que enseñarnos tu permiso para portar armas- dijo el oficial con un claro tono de desconfianza en la voz.  
-Por supuesto, lo tengo en el departamento y se los enseñaré cuando estemos ahí- respondió distraídamente.   
-Muy bien, por cierto, ¿Cómo pudiste encontrar a Dean?- preguntó Enias entrecerrando los ojos.   
-Ustedes tienen sus métodos, yo tengo los míos- hizo una pausa antes de continuar- Le di a Dean un segundo teléfono- les enseñó el que tenía en la mano, aunque en realidad es suyo pero sabe muy bien que su obediente chico lo apoyará- Bastó con activar el GPS para encontrarlo.   
-¿Y por qué no nos lo dijiste?- insistió esta vez Uriel, sin siquiera molestarse en disimular su suspicacia.   
-No lo recordaba- se limitó a afirmar el moreno.   
-Disculpen… yo le envié un mensaje a Cas del teléfono- habló el rubio, apoyando su mentira, tal como lo supuso- Gracias a eso, él supo que lo tenía conmigo y pudo encontrarme.   
-Oh, entiendo, eres bastante bueno en tu trabajo, Castiel, gracias por ayudarnos a mantener a Dean a salvo- dijo Enias tendiéndole la mano, creyéndose por completo lo que escucha.  
-Son cosas que se aprenden con la experiencia, de nada- correspondió el apretón de mano con la suya libre, ya que la otra aún sostiene la del rubio- Si ya hemos terminado, debo llevar a Dean de regreso con su familia.   
-Por supuesto, Uriel los escoltará en una patrulla, no queremos que algo les ocurra en el trayecto, me alegra que estés bien, Dean- el aludido le dedicó una tímida sonrisa- Vayan a casa. 

El trayecto de regreso fue silencioso y el oficial que los acompaña, colocó al tanto de la situación al matrimonio, además de señalar a la sospechosa que aún está con vida. Tan solo fue una extraña coincidencia, ni siquiera lo planeó pero Sam confirmó su mentira sobre el mensaje que le envió el rubio, ya que lo había visto leer algo en su teléfono con una sonrisa antes de ir a buscarlo. Eso pareció disipar cualquier duda que tuviera el policía sobre él y después de enseñarle toda la correcta documentación (obra de Charlie) para portar armas, la suspicacia desapareció del rostro del mayor. 

-Realmente hizo muy bien al contratar a Castiel como guardaespaldas de su hijo, señor Winchester, una persona como tú nos vendría bien en la policía- lo alabó con una sonrisa- No es conveniente que se queden en este edificio por más tiempo, lo mejor ahora, al menos por esta noche, es que regresen a casa de sus padres, redoblaremos la vigilancia por los alrededores.   
-Sí, oficial, muchas gracias- dijo John estrechando su mano antes de tendérsela al moreno, quien correspondió su gesto- Ni siquiera sé cómo agradecerte esto, Castiel, cumpliste con tu palabra y trajiste a mi hijo sano y salvo, muchas gracias.   
-Solo cumplo con mi trabajo- respondió restándole importancia al asunto, especialmente al notar la forma en que sonríe el rubio.   
-Hiciste mucho más que eso, arriesgaste tu vida por rescatarlo- agregó Mary dándole un inesperado abrazo que no supo cómo responder, jamás había sido bueno con las muestras de afecto- Muchas gracias, Castiel, estamos en deuda contigo.   
-Vayan a buscar sus cosas, chicos, nos vamos a casa- pidió John manteniendo abrazada a su esposa cuando fue a su lado. 

El moreno fue hasta su habitación, guardando sus cosas en los dos bolsos y extrayendo otro del armario, en donde guarda algunas armas de repuesto, las demás están bajo el fondo falso del maletero de su auto. Unos toques a la puerta lo hacen voltear y se encuentra con la mirada fija de Benny. 

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó terminando de doblar su ropa.   
-Tengo la sensación que estás ocultando algo, Castiel, no sé qué es y creo que tampoco me interesa descubrirlo- habló pasándose una mano por el cabello- Yo… yo solo quiero darte las gracias por mantener a salvo a Dean y… pedirte que por favor continúes cuidándolo, él de verdad se enamoró de ti y yo solo quiero que mi amigo sea feliz… eso es todo, ¿necesitas ayuda con los bolsos?   
-No creí que llegaría tan pronto el día en que serías amable conmigo- dijo sin reprimir una sonrisa de burla y le arrojó uno de los bolsos con ropa- Ya que te ofreces tan amablemente, no me negaré, vamos.   
-De verdad detesto tu actitud tan arrogante, no sé cómo Dean te soporta- se quejó casi en un berrinche. 

El traslado hasta la casa Winchester, fue algo caótico, ya que Mary insistió en ir en el mismo auto con sus hijos pero Dean no quería ir sin él, así que tuvo que pasarle las llaves de su auto a Gabriel para que él lo condujera y así acompañar al rubio, quien volvió a tomar su mano, ajeno a las miradas de sus padres. A Castiel le daba igual si todos se enteran que están follando, aunque tiene entendido que el matrimonio Winchester no sabe que su primogénito es homosexual. Durante el trayecto, el menor se quedó dormido con la cabeza afirmada en su hombro y eso sí que no pasó inadvertido para alguien en el auto. 

-Cas…- lo llamó el castaño intercambiando miradas con sus padres- Hay algo que quiero preguntarte… a ti… mi hermano y tú… ustedes…   
-Me parece que este es un tema que deben hablar con Dean, no conmigo- respondió serenamente y sacudió el hombro, provocando que el mencionado despertara.   
-¿Eh? ¿Ya llegamos?- preguntó frotándose los ojos con la mano libre.   
-Casi, Sam quiere consultarte algo, lo mismo que John y Mary quieren saber- el rubio arqueó una ceja confundido antes de girarse hacia su hermano.  
-Mmm… yo…   
-Oh Sammy, no es tan difícil, yo lo haré- intervino la mujer con una sonrisa y manteniendo la vista fija en su primogénito- Confías en nosotros ¿Verdad, Dean?- el aludido asintió rápidamente- Muy bien, entonces debiste confiar en nosotros para contarnos que eres homosexual y que te gusta Castiel.   
-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!- soltó impulsivamente antes de cubrirse la boca, muy arrepentido de sus palabras.  
-No, cariño, no tienes que asustarte, es algo que una madre sabe, conozco muy bien a mis niños para saber cuándo algo importante ocurre en sus vidas y no es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte, Dean, yo estoy muy orgullosa de ti- afirmó Mary con una dulce sonrisa- Lo único que deseo para mis hijos es que sean muy felices, si Castiel te hace feliz, entonces es suficiente para mí.   
-Mamá- el rubio se sonrojó un poco mientras sonríe con timidez.   
-Debo admitir que yo no tenía idea de esto, pensaba que no te interesaba tener pareja aún- comenzó a hablar John- Lo único que no entiendo, es por qué no nos lo dijiste antes, es cierto que al comienzo me costó aceptar que Sam estuviera con Gabriel pero ahora me parece bien y tal como Mary, yo también quiero que ustedes sean felices.   
-¿De verdad?- preguntó Dean con cautela.   
-Por supuesto, de hecho, si hay algo que realmente me molesta, es que no quieras tomar mi lugar en la compañía, eso sí que es un problema, jovencito.   
-Pero odio usar trajes y las reuniones son lo más aburrido que he hecho, desperdicié una hora de mi vida cuando te acompañé- replicó haciendo morritos mientras el castaño se ríe- Gracias, papá… y sí, estoy enamorado de Cas- agregó afirmando la cabeza en el hombro ajeno. 

Después de esa confesión, nadie volvió a insistir con el tema y el moreno mantuvo la vista al frente, sosteniendo la mano del hombre que ha vuelto a quedarse dormido tranquilamente a su lado. Realmente no entiende su propio comportamiento durante ese trabajo, por unos instantes, cuando escuchó esa voz llamándolo con tanta desesperación, dejó de lado todas sus reglas autoimpuestas y protocolos, guiándose por un instinto extraño de protección. ¿Dean se estaba volviendo una persona especial en su vida? Eso no es posible, apenas se conocieron hace cuatro meses y la única razón de por qué no lo mató en aquel edificio abandonado, es porque descubrió un buen juguete sexual para saciar sus deseos, tal como lo comprobó la siguiente vez que se encontraron pero ahora… ahora todo parecía muy diferente. 

-Cas…- susurró el rubio acomodándose contra su cuerpo y le rodeó la cintura con el brazo libre. 

Realmente es muy extraño ser capaz de hacer sentir bien a alguien con solo estar a su lado. Le parecía una reacción esperable en Balthazar, ya que es su hermano pero en alguien ajeno a él no, mucho menos cuando sabe que es a lo que realmente se dedica. “Amor incondicional”, esas fueron las palabras que usó una vez Lucifer para describir su relación, “Una persona que te acepte, aún con todos tus defectos, una persona que te amé tal cual eres, sin cambiar una sola cosa de ti”. De todos sus juguetes, Dean es el único que se comporta de ese modo. Sin darse cuenta, una pequeña sonrisa se apodera de sus labios con esa revelación. Ese rubio obediente y a la vez insolente, sumiso pero a la vez sabe lo que quiere, ese chico no es un juguete como los anteriores, no, no lo es, sino que todo lo contrario, es el primero (sin contar a su hermano) a quien ve como una persona, un igual. 

-Ya llegamos- la voz de John lo saca de sus pensamiento y observó a través de la ventana antes de despertar al rubio, quien abre los ojos adormilado- Mañana tendrás mucho tiempo para ordenar tus cosas, Dean, quiero que vayas directo a descansar, tú también, Sammy.  
-Cas… ¿Vienes conmigo?- pidió su buen chico con timidez-Dormiré mejor si estás conmigo…   
-Creo que la casa cuenta con los cuartos suficientes para cada uno- intervino John con seriedad.   
-Cariño, basta- dijo Mary con diversión en el rostro- Nuestros hijos han encontrado a una persona especial en sus vidas, eso es suficiente, así como Sammy puede compartir su cuarto con Gabe, Dean puede hacerlo con Castiel, vayan a descansar un poco, los despertaré cuando esté lista la cena.   
-¿Vienes?- insistió el rubio observándolo con anhelo y el moreno solo se limitó a asentir, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no follarselo ahí mismo. 

En cuanto la puerta de la habitación se cerró tras ellos, el menor atacó sus labios con lujuria, restregándose contra su entrepierna y dejando al descubierto la erección que tiene bajo el pantalón. Castiel no puede evitar reírse cuando lo siente, ¿Había estado así todo el viaje?

-¿Te empalmaste solo por dormir a mi lado?- preguntó con una sonrisa de superioridad.   
-Es tu culpa…- replicó sonrojándose un poco- Llevo un buen rato así por tu culpa… creo que hay algo malo conmigo, Cas… cuando me rescataste de esos sujetos, cuando te hiciste cargo de ellos sin siquiera sudar… te veías tan atractivo y sexy, tenía miedo pero aún si no pudo evitar empalmarme… eres tan varonil, tan fuerte- dijo bajando la voz un tono mientras continua restregándose contra él- No sé qué me pasa, Cas, todo sobre ti me provoca de un modo extraño, me calienta como me miras, como hablas, como te mueves, cuando me das ordenes, cuando te enfadas, cuando sonríes, cuando me tocas, cuando gruñes y ahora que te vi haciendo tu trabajo… Mmm… estaba asustado pero eso no evitó que me empalmara… te veías tan fuerte y varonil…- se cubrió el rostro con las manos- Dios…me he vuelto un pervertido.   
-Jajajajaja- el moreno se ríe como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía antes de empujar al rubio sobre la cama, dejándolo sentado al borde- Entonces tienes mucha suerte, porque el sexo es una de las pocas cosas que me gusta hacer con otros.   
-Lo sé, podrías estar follandome todo el día y te sobraría mucha energía- canturreó el menor con diversión.  
-Eres perfecto para mí, pequeño, ahora- se desabrochó el pantalón y dejó al descubierto su palpitante erección- Enséñame lo que esa linda boquita puede hacer y te recompensaré muy bien.   
-Por supuesto, Cas. 

El moreno jadeó cuando esos apetecibles labios se cerraron alrededor de su hombría, abarcándolo en toda su longitud antes de volver a la punta y repitió el movimiento varias veces mientras usa su lengua. Castiel llevó una mano hasta el cabello contrario, manteniendo un firme agarre para embestir esa boca. Lo que sea que ese hombre despierta en él, ya lo descubrirá después, por ahora debe hacerse cargo de otros asuntos más importantes y el primero de ellos es disfrutar del placer que puede entregarle ese joven cuerpo.

***********************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	14. Chapter 14

El rubio se acercó lentamente a la puerta, procurando no hacer ruido y se detuvo a escasos centímetros. Enias había llegado muy serio hace unos minutos y después de avisarles que la mujer que capturaron hace unos días, cuando intentaron secuestrarlo de nuevo, Lilith Adams, sería interrogada esa tarde pero después de eso, John le pidió hablar a solas, lo cual no podía ser algo bueno. Iba a dar un paso más cuando una mano cubrió su boca antes de que un cuerpo se pegara tras el suyo y giró un poco la cabeza, arqueando una ceja. 

-¿No te han enseñado que no debes escuchar conversaciones de adultos, pequeño?- susurró el moreno a su oído con una sonrisa- Y lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo, algo raro está pasando, guarda silencio ahora- ordenó soltándolo despacio.   
-¿A ocurrido algo, señor Winchester?- preguntó el oficial.   
-Sí, por eso necesitaba hablar con usted en privado- escucharon varios ruidos, como si estuvieran moviendo papeles o algo por el estilo- Vea esto, comenzaron a llegarme a la oficina hace dos días.   
-Mmm, “¿Crees que has ganado, Winchester? Estás muy equivocado, el juego recién comienza y no me detendré hasta quitarte lo más preciado que tienes, comenzando con tu atractivo hijo mayor”- guardo silencio unos minutos mientras parecía estar abriendo un sobre antes de continuar leyendo en voz alta- “Muy pronto iré por tu hijo, John y cuando lo atrapé, te enviaré un lindo vídeo de cómo lo convierto en hombre, estoy seguro que sus gemidos serán muy dulces”- el rubio iba a soltar un jadeo lastimero pero una mano cubrió su boca y la otra acarició su vientre despacio.   
-Tranquilo, ese hombre puede intentar lo que quiera, yo te protegeré, Dean, nadie tocará a mi pequeño, solo yo- le susurró al oído y eso calmó bastante al rubio, sosteniendo la mano del moreno, quien afirmó el mentón sobre su hombro.   
-Vas a atrapar a ese hombre, ¿verdad? Por favor, Enias, debes encontrarlo pronto- pidió el Winchester muy preocupado.   
-Estoy haciendo todo lo posible, John, te doy mi palabra que haré todo lo que pueda para dar con ese sujeto pronto, enviaré dos policías de mi confianza para que se queden con ustedes, volveré con ellos después de interrogar a Lilith, ya me tengo que ir, avísame cualquier cosa que suceda.   
-Sí, muchas gracias, Enias. 

Dean se dejó lleva por el moreno hasta uno de los baños del primer piso y se permitió expulsar el aire que ha estado reteniendo sin darse cuenta. No puede creer que ese hombre ahora está tras de él y no quiere ni pensar en esas amenazas, la sola idea de que otra persona que no sea Castiel lo toque, le haga el amor, le resulta repulsivo. 

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó el mayor empujándolo contra la pared y lamió sus labios- Tranquilo, pequeño, tú me perteneces y yo cuido muy bien mis cosas.   
-No me gusta la idea de ser un objeto pero esta es la máxima preocupación que mostrarás por mí- afirmó con resignación antes de capturar la boca contraria en un beso- Sé que me cuidarás, Cas, tal como lo hiciste hace una semana, me siento muy seguro a tu lado, lo cual podría parecer algo raro tomando en cuenta tu trabajo.   
-Sí, es probable que estés tan enfermo como yo, pequeño- dijo el moreno desabrochándole el pantalón con una sonrisa.   
-Mmm, me encanta esta enfermedad- volvieron a besarse cuando la puerta tras ellos se abrió de improviso.   
-¡Aaahhh, lo siento!- se disculpó el castaño y volvió a cerrar con prisas- ¡No vi algo, lo juro!  
-Jajajaja- el rubio llevó al mayor de la mano hasta la puerta y salió riéndose- Ya mataste el momento, Sammy.   
-Deberías aprender a colocar el seguro cuando entras al baño- replicó el más alto un poco sonrojado- Si hubiera sido papá, los habría separado con una manguera.   
-Eso es cierto, vamos al cuarto, Cas, nadie nos interrumpirá ahí.   
-¿A dónde van ustedes?- preguntó el Winchester mayor con seriedad- Les recuerdo que es hora de almorzar, así que vayan al comedor, tú también, Sammy. 

Dean bufó bajito y no le quedó más opción que obedecer, no quería un regaño de su padre. Después del almuerzo, se asegura que John vaya a la compañía mientras que su madre está en el comedor platican con Sam y Gabriel, así que se cuela en el despacho de su padre, buscando en los cajones del escritorio hasta dar con cartas de amenaza que le enseñó al oficial. 

-¿Otra vez siendo un mal chico, Dean? Esta parte tuya tiene su atractivo- canturrea el moreno con una amplia sonrisa para luego cerrar la puerta tras de sí- ¿Las encontraste?   
-Sí, aquí están- respondió enseñándole cinco sobres diferentes y sacó las cartas del interior, colocándolas sobre la mesa- Estás dos son las que leyó Enías, hay tres más…- susurró respirando profundo para leer la siguiente- “Vas a pagar muy caro lo que me hiciste, Winchester, así como tu destruiste a mi familia, yo lo haré con la tuya, cuida muy bien de tus hijos o algo les podría ocurrir”- tomó la siguiente con un pequeño temblor en la mano cuando notó su nombre en una línea- “El pequeño Dean ha crecido mucho, dudo que quede algo pequeño en él ahora, me aseguraré de disfrutar ese lindo cuerpecito y te lo enviaré todo en vídeo, justo antes de asesinarlo”- El temblor se intensificó en su cuerpo cuando tomó la siguiente nota, la cual es mucho más larga que las anteriores- ¿Sabes lo que haré cuando atrape a tu hijo? Estoy seguro que quieres saberlo, Winchester, voy a desnudar ese lindo cuerpecito, me acomodaré entre sus piernas y… y…- no fue capaz de continuar leyendo cuando su vista se nubló unos segundos por las lágrimas que se esfuerza en contener.   
-Ya basta, no tienes que seguir- dijo el mayor quitándole la carta para arrojarla a un lado y lo aprisionó entre sus brazos contra el escritorio- Sabes que no me gusta repetir las cosas dos veces, tú eres mío y yo cuido mis cosas, si ese sujeto se atreve a tocar lo que me pertenece, no solo le rebanaré el cuello, también lo castraré, aunque no necesariamente en ese orden.  
-Cas… Cas- le rodeó el cuello con los brazo mientras se permite respirar con tranquilidad- Sé que me cuidarás, soy todo tuyo, solo tuyo, preferiría morir antes de que alguien que no fueras tú me toque.   
-Mmm, me encanta como suena eso, aunque no la parte en que morirías, sería un desperdicio que lo hicieras, Dean- afirmó recorriéndolo de arriba abajo con la mirada y se lamió los labios- Un verdadero desperdicio. 

El rubio jadeó pesadamente cuando lo tomaron por el trasero y se afirmó de los hombros del mayor mientras corresponde el lujurioso beso que le dan. Desde que volvió a encontrarse con el moreno, basta con una mirada, un inocente toque o una simple respiración para que todo su cuerpo reaccione y se excite en cosa de segundos, tal como ahora. Gimió sonoramente al sentir la boca contraria en su cuello, mordisqueando sin llegar a dejar marcas pero aplicando suficiente fuerza para que lo note. 

-Caaaasssss Mmm- le rodeó el cuello con los brazos al mayor y soltó un gemido al ser levantado por los muslos- ¿Qué haces, Cas?- preguntó con una sonrisa de diversión- Realmente me sorprende la fuerza que tienes, no soy liviano.   
-¿Acaso no es obvio? Voy a follarte- respondió recostándolo sobre el escritorio y se acomodó entre sus piernas, presionando su abultada entrepierna contra el trasero del menor.   
-Mmm, Caaass… no, no podemos- replicó sobreponiéndose a la lujuria que comienza a apoderarse de él- Mi mamá, Sammy y Gabe están en la casa… alguien podría entrar… mi padre podría regresar antes o— un apasionado beso lo hizo guardar silencio y jadeó suavemente mientras le desabrochan el pantalón, bajándoselo hasta mitad de muslo junto al bóxer.   
-Es cierto, alguien podría entrar, es una posibilidad pero- uno de esos elegantes dedos acarició la erección del rubio de arriba abajo, haciendo que se estremeciera- ¿Quieres que me detenga, Dean?   
-Aaaaahhhh, Caaaasss, estás loco, te juro que si alguien nos encuentra, voy a Aaaaahhhhh- arqueó la espalda sobre el escritorio cuando sintió uno de esos largos dígitos trazando círculos en su apretada entrada mientras esos orbes azules oscurecidos por el deseos se mantienen fijos en él- Caaaasss… follame de una vez, por favor.   
-Buen chico. 

El rubio aprovechó cuando su compañero se apartó para bajarse los pantalones al igual que la ropa interior, así que él hizo lo mismo arrojándolos al suelo y separó las piernas, exponiéndose por completo a ese atractivo hombre, quien se apresuró en colocarse el preservativo y retomó su lugar, sosteniéndolo por los muslos para luego penetrarlo de una sola vez. 

-¡Aaaaahh— se apresuró en cubrir su boca con una mano o su familia se iba a enterar de lo que hacían en el despacho de su padre y no podía imaginar algo peor, ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba haciéndolo.   
-Buen chico, me encanta escuchar tu linda vocecita pero tendrás que guardar silencio o todos sabrán que eres un chico travieso- afirmó con diversión en la voz. 

Cuando las embestidas dieron de lleno contra la próstata de Dean, no pudo contener todo el placer que invade su cuerpo y dejó caer sus manos sobre la cabeza, sosteniéndose del borde del escritorio para hacer frente a las violentas arremetidas mientras se deshace en lloriqueos excitados que en pocos segundos son acallados por la cálida mano del moreno. El sexo con Castiel no es bueno, es fantástico, lo lleva al cielo y al éxtasis, desde que ese hombre se coló tan inesperadamente en su vida, ya no había vuelta atrás, está muy seguro que jamás llegará a querer a alguien del modo que lo ama a él. 

-Deeeaannnn, mi buen chico, eres tan apretadooo, Aaaaaahhhh, tan bueno para mí- el mayor se inclina mordiéndole los hombros para acallar sus propios gemidos de placer. 

El escritorio se mueve a un ritmo constante y rechinando un poco pero el rubio sabe que aguantará perfectamente esa ronda de sexo rudo, ya que su padre siempre ha comprado cosas de calidad, ¿Qué diría si se enterara de lo que están haciendo en su despacho? ¡Y sobre su escritorio! No, Dean no sabe en que estaba pensando cuando cayó en la provocación del moreno. Ni en sus más sucias fantasías imaginó estar haciendo algo así en ese lugar. Sus pensamientos se esfuman lejos cuando la lujuria toma el control hasta que ya no puede aguantar más y se corre ahogando un ronco gemido de placer. Tan solo unos segundos después, el mayor lo sigue, llegando al orgasmo mientras muerde su hombro derecho con fuerza, esa marca no se borrará en días. Ambos se toman su tiempo hasta que logran regularizar su agitada respiración. 

-Dios, Cas… eso fue genial- afirma con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción antes de sonrojarse- Oh Dios… no puedo creer que hiciéramos esto aquí…papá me matará si se entera…   
-Entonces será nuestro secreto- canturreó el moreno saliendo con cuidado de su interior y se quitó el condón, haciéndole un nudo para luego arrojarlo al papelero pero se apresuró en quitárselo- ¿No quieres que se desperdicie, pequeño?  
-¡Cállate animal! Eres un pervertido de lo peor…- gruñó muy avergonzado por la insinuación- No podemos dejar… evidencia de lo que hicimos, tiraré esto en el baño.   
-Solo es una excusa para ser travieso con él, si tanto deseas que me corra dentro, entonces esfuérzate en complacerme, si me suplicas lo suficiente y del modo correcto, puedo hacerlo- dijo el mayor con un tono de superioridad.   
-Salgamos de aquí antes de que alguien nos vea- pidió arreglándose el pantalón y ordenó el escritorio, guardando los sobres en su lugar- Vamos, Cas. 

Después de deshacerse del preservativo usado, se unieron a los demás en la sala de estar, quienes estaban platicando animadamente entre risas. El rubio se giró hacia el umbral del pasillo cuando escuchó el ruido del timbre e iba a ir a abrir pero el mayor lo detuvo por el brazo, volviendo a sentarlo con algo de brusquedad. 

-No puedes salir- ordenó observándolo fijamente- Otra persona atenderá la puerta.   
-¿Ni siquiera puedo ir al jardín? No es justo, mamá dile algo- se quejó haciendo un morritos mientras los demás se ríen.   
-Hazle caso, cariño, Cas sabe muy bien lo que hace, así que por favor obedece- el rubio arqueó una ceja cuando se percató en el brillo de los ojos de su guardaespaldas, seguramente lo molestaría con eso por la noche.   
-Disculpe, señora- dijo una de las sirvientas entrando a la habitación- Dos oficiales están aquí.   
-Hazlos pasar, por favor- respondió levantándose de su lugar para recibir a los recién llegado.  
-Mamá…- lo llamó el rubio recordando la forma en que lo engañaron para secuestrarlo.   
-Tranquilo- lo detuvo el moreno con seriedad antes de bajar la voz hasta susurrar- Lo comprobaré con Enías. 

El mayor se marchó excusándose con ir al baño y Dean se colocó muy tenso, al parecer se le nota en la cara, ya que su hermano lo tomó de la mano con fuerza, dándole a entender que estaba a su lado y no lo dejaría, sin importar lo que pasara. Ese simple gesto, hizo sentir mucho mejor al rubio, quien respiró profundo para luego observar a los recién llegados, reconociendo a uno de ellos como uno de los policías que estuvo con Enias cuando Castiel los llamó después de que lo secuestraron por segunda vez y se permitió relajarse. 

-Gracias a Dios…- susurró aliviado- Está bien, Sammy… realmente son oficiales.   
-Buenas tardes- saludó uno de los hombres haciendo una pequeña reverencia- Sentimos llegar sin avisar pero Enias nos pidió que estuviéramos aquí cuanto antes.   
-Hay información relevante sobre el caso- continuó el otro oficial, quien sostenía una caja blanca con el dibujo de una especie de ave en las cuatro caras laterales y un listos rojo en la tapa- Hemos conseguido obtener información de Lilith, ella dijo que su trabajo nunca fue llevarse a Dean, solamente tenían que tomarse su tiempo para que su jefe observara la situación, creemos que quien los contrató, no fue el hombre que está presionando a John, debe ser otra persona contratada por éste.   
-Disculpe, ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Sam indicando el regalo que sostiene en sus manos.   
-Oh, esto, un niño nos lo entregó afuera, es para usted, señora Winchester- se lo tendió cortésmente.   
-Qué raro, ¿Qué será? No hay una carta o algo así- dijo la rubia inspeccionándolo con la mirada e iba a tomarlo cuando unos pasos rápidos atravesaron el cuarto y el moreno la tomó por la cintura, retrocediendo varios pasos con ella- Castiel.   
-No lo toques, es peligroso- dijo soltándola con el ceño fruncido- No debieron tomar eso, oficiales.   
-¿Qué es?- interrogó el castaño acercándose en compañía de su pareja.   
-Un regalo explosivo, una bomba- respondió ignorando las exclamaciones de sorpresa y se apresuró en sostener la tapa y las manos del policía que la sujeta- Ni lo pienses, sueltas eso o haces algún movimiento brusco y nos lastimarás a todos, es una bomba de clavos.   
-¿Cómo sabes eso?- interrogó Gabriel apresurándose en llevar a su pareja y Mary hasta el umbral de la puerta que da al pasillo- Quédense aquí.   
-¿Ven estos pájaros?- señaló los adornos de la cara en las caras laterales- Son cuervos, estoy seguro que los oficiales han oído hablar sobre uno de los más famosos asesinos a sueldo del bajo mundo, su alias es cuervo, suele trabajar para las mafias y narcotraficantes, además de cometer asesinatos por cargo bajo instrucciones de todo aquel que pueda pagar lo suficiente, digamos que este obsequio es su manera de presentarse antes de actuar.   
-¿Y por qué conoces a ese sujeto?- preguntó Sam tomando la mano de su madre, quien se aferró a él.   
-Lo conocí durante uno de mis trabajos… como guardaespaldas- aclaró después de varios segundos y el rubio sabía que mentía, ese sujeto es igual al moreno, un asesino profesional, así es como se encontraron por primera vez.  
-¿Estás seguro, Castiel?- insistió uno de los oficiales, apresurándose en sacar su teléfono- Si el cuervo está involucrado en esto, es muy peligroso, llamaré al escuadrón de bombas, por favor aléjense todos y tú no te muevas- ordenó a su compañero mientras marca un número.   
-¿Cuánto tardará su equipo en llegar?- interrogó Castiel con seriedad.   
-Veinte minutos.   
-No podemos esperar tanto, si ese sujeto continua trabajando bajo las mismas reglas que cuando lo conocí, tenemos cerca de cinco minutos o posiblemente menos, hay que deshacernos de esa cosa ahora, Mary- se giró hacia la mujer, quien correspondió su gesto con miedo- Presta atención, necesito una habitación en donde podamos detonar la bomba, la potencia no es fuerte, lo realmente peligroso son los clavos, saldrán volando en todas direcciones, por eso no puede haber algo potencialmente peligroso, ¿Hay algún cuarto que cumpla esas condiciones? Descarta de inmediato la cocina o uno de los baños. 

Dean no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ¡Ese sujeto había enviado una bomba a su casa! ¡Una bomba! Hace unos meses había visto en televisión una noticia que involucra ese tipo de artefactos, el cual fue detonado en un concurrido restaurant y muchas personas terminaron gravemente heridas, falleciendo dos de ellos en el hospital. Escuchó atentamente como su madre y Castiel descartan los diferentes cuartos hasta que por fin concuerdan en uno: el despacho de John, el lugar solo cuenta con un escritorio y varias repisas llenas de documentos de la compañía, así que los riesgos son mínimos. 

-Muy bien, esto es lo que haremos- comenzó a dar órdenes el moreno, asumiendo de inmediato el papel de líder e imponiéndose a la policía, quienes ni siquiera replicaron algo al entender que ese hombre es su única opción de neutralizar esa amenaza- Gabriel, lleva Mary y Dean afuera, pídeles a los oficiales que avisen de inmediato a Enias sobre esto y por si acaso contacta con John, dudo que él reciba uno de estos regalos pero es mejor asegurarnos, usted- indicó al hombre que sostiene la bomba- camine lentamente tras nosotros, su compañero y yo nos encargaremos de revisar el cuarto para asegurarnos que esté todo en orden…   
-¿Y cómo detonaremos la bomba? Cualquier movimiento la activará- habló entrando en pánico el castaño.   
-Yo me encargaré de eso- respondió el moreno- No es la primera vez me ocupo de uno de esos juguetes.   
-No, Cas, no- replicó el rubio yendo a su lado muy preocupado- No lo hagas… puedes lastimarte, vamos a esperar a Enias.   
-No hay tiempo, Dean, hay que hacerlo ahora- dijo tomándolo por la nuca para pegarlo a su cuerpo y le susurró al oído, procurando que solo él escuche- Confía en mí, pequeño, haré esto y después te follaré muy duro, este tipo de cosas me excita bastante.  
-Jajajajaja, idiota- respondió el primogénito de los Winchester con una sonrisa y le dio un apasionado beso- Por favor ten cuidado. 

El rubio los observó marcharse por el pasillo y se apresuró en salir en compañía de los demás. Gabriel informó a los policías de la entrada sobre lo que ocurre, repitiendo las instrucciones que les dio Castiel en el interior. Los segundos pasaron extrañamente veloces y se hicieron minutos. Dean dio vueltas de un lado al otro cerca de la entrada. Desde esa posición, el despacho de su padre no es visible y no podía soportar la incertidumbre de saber que ha pasado, así que se dirigió a la casa corriendo pero su amigo lo detuvo por los brazos. 

-No, Dean, debemos esperar aquí- pidió el mayor instándolo a volver con los demás.  
-No, ¡No! Tengo que estar con Cas, necesito saber si está bien- dijo forcejeando por liberarse pero el agarre se hizo firme en sus extremidades- ¡Suéltame, Gabe! ¡Tengo que ir con Cas!   
-No, Dean, ya lo escuchaste, él va a estar bien, sabe muy bien lo que hace, tienes que confiar- insistió su amigo abrazándolo por la cintura.   
-¡¿Y si algo le sucede?! ¡¿Y si termina malherido?! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Suéltame!- gritó desesperándose con la interminable agonía- ¡GABRIEL SUELTA—no alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando escucharon un fuerte estruendo proveniente del interior- ¡CAAAAASSSS! 

Un intenso miedo se apoderó de él, horribles imágenes invadieron su cabeza y la sola idea de que el moreno estuviera gravemente herido, como las personas que vio en televisión, provocó que las lágrimas comenzaran a brotar por sus ojos incontrolablemente. No quería perderlo, no quería que el hombre que ama sufriera un fatídico destino, no podría soportarlo. Se retorció entre los brazos de Gabriel hasta que consiguió liberarse y corrió hacia el interior de la casa, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, a medida que se acerca al despacho de su padre, un humo gris se esparce tenuemente por el pasillo hasta que divisa a los dos policías afuera de la habitación, observando sorprendidos el interior. 

-No… no… Oh Dios, por favor no…- suplicó disminuyendo el ritmo de sus piernas hasta que llegó caminando temblorosamente hacia la puerta- Por favor no… mi Cas…por favor… Dios por favor…- se asomó al umbral de la puerta sollozando y contuvo la respiración al notar el caos que había dentro y un montón de clavos incrustados en las paredes, algunos atravesando libros, documentos, la ampolleta del techo y los cuadros de las paredes- No… Cas… ¿Cas…?- lo llama muy temeroso cuando repara en el escritorio de su padre, en donde hace tan solo unas horas estuvieron teniendo sexo, se encuentra tumbado en el suelo y caminó lentamente hacia él- ¿Cas…? ¿Cas…?   
-Había olvido el horrible zumbido de esas cosas cuando detonan- comentó el moreno colocándose de pie tras el escritorio mientras cubre una parte de su antebrazo izquierdo, en donde está sangrando- ¿Qué haces aquí, pequeño? Te ordené que esperaras afuera, ¿Me has desobedecido? Eso merece un castigo- afirmó guiñándole un ojo con cierta diversión.   
-¡Cas!- gritó abrazándolo con fuerza y dándole un cariñoso beso antes de romper en un llanto de felicidad- Gracias a Dios… gracias a Dios que estás bien… te amo, Cas, te amo, no vuelvas a hacer algo así, por favor… no podré soportarlo…   
-Tranquilo, Dean- dijo acariciándole la espalda con una mano- Estoy bien, no olvides que soy el mejor en mi trabajo, algo como esto no me apartará de ti, soy simplemente el mejor.   
-Eres el mejor- repitió el rubio con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad y volvió a besarlo. Disfrutando de ese momento e ignorando a los dos oficiales, quienes carraspearon algo incómodos con sus efusivas muestras de afecto. 

********************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	15. Chapter 15

El moreno observó la caja de regalo que hay en la puerta de entrada de su casa. No hay tarjeta visible, las caras laterales tienen los dibujos de unas siluetas de algún tipo de ave en negro y un gran moño rojo en la tapa. Ha oído rumores sobre aquellos obsequios y es mejor que se deshaga de él cuanto antes. 

-¡Cassie!- la voz de su hermano no lo sobresalta, quien pasa a su lado tomando la caja- ¿Y esto que es? ¿Quién lo envió? Que yo sepa, no es tu cumplea—  
-¡No te muevas!- ordenó frunciendo el ceño y el mayor se quedó inmóvil- No debiste hacer esto, Balthy, es una bomba.   
-¿Bom…ba?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que una gota de sudor recorre el costado derecho de su rostro- Oh Dios… voy a morir…   
-No, no morirás, solo haz lo que te diga y esto acabará pronto- un asentimiento fue la respuesta- Entra despacio, sin movimientos bruscos- cuando el rubio acató sus palabras, cerró la puerta, ya que no tiene dudas de que ese sujeto está afuera, disfrutando del espectáculo.   
-Cassie… tengo miedo… tengo mucho miedo…- susurró su hermano colocándose algo pálido.   
-Vas a estar bien, Balthy, confías en mi ¿Verdad?- el mayor asintió rápidamente- Muy bien, quédate aquí e intenta respirar, regreso de inmediato, no te muevas. 

Fue rápidamente hasta la habitación que hay junto al baño, en donde guarda un montón de libros que realmente disfruta leer durante sus momentos libres, algunos difíciles de conseguir pero ninguno de ellos tiene más valor que la vida de su hermano. Se apresura en tumbar al suelo, un sillón de cuero negro, procurando que el respaldo quede hacia el lado de la ventana, luego arroja los tres libreros al suelo, frente al sillón y regresa hacia la entrada. 

-Muy bien, escúchame con atención, Balthy- el aludido asiente sobreponiéndose a su miedo- Voy a tomar la caja y cuando la tenga, la soltarás muy lento, quiero que subas hasta mi cuarto y saques las dos pistolas que oculto bajo la almohada, ya te enseñé a usarlas, así que ocúltate en el armario hasta que yo vaya por ti.   
-¿Qué está ocurriendo?- preguntó el mayor angustiado.   
-El cuervo está aquí, un asesino como yo, aunque a diferencia de mí, él es mucho más retorcido y esta es su forma de saludar- explicó tomando la caja con cuidado, aprovechando que su hermano se ha distraído un poco con la plática- Hace dos días acepté un trabajo grande pero luego me enteré que no soy el único que está trabajando en él, así que ese sujeto está aquí para saludarme antes de comenzar el juego.  
-¿Qué juego?- preguntó frotándose los brazos cuando ya no tenía el regalo en las manos.   
-Asesinar a nuestro objetivo, yo soy su competencia ahora, Balthy y tengo la impresión de que el cuervo no es precisamente un buen perdedor, ahora sube y sin importar lo que escuches después de detonar esto, no salgas de tu escondite, si no voy por ti en diez minutos, llama a Lucifer y dile que estás en un grave aprieto.   
-Oh no, ¿Ese sujeto está aquí?-soltó alarmándose con la revelación- Oh Dios… ¡Está aquí!   
-Balthy, cálmate- ordenó con su tono de voz más duro y fue acatado de inmediato- Yo no permitiré que ese hijo de puta te lastime, tenía planeado que esto fuera una competencia justa pero ese maldito se ha atrevido a colocarte en peligro, así que cuando me encargue de su obsequio, le voy a rebanar el cuello.   
-Cassie… sí, mi Cassie es el mejor, el mejor- repitió respirando profundo- Cuídate por favor- pidió antes de marcharse rápidamente por las escaleras hacia arriba. 

El moreno fue hasta la habitación que preparó y cerró la puerta usando su pie derecho. Fue hasta el sillón cerrando unos segundos los ojos. Todo iba a depender de su velocidad, tendría exactamente cinco segundos para refugiarse tras el sofá después de arrojar la bomba hacia arriba. Corría el riesgo de que estallara por el brusco movimiento ascendente pero es mejor que su hermano no conociera esa parte del plan, además la adrenalina le ayudaría en la siguiente fase del plan. 

-Mmm, bien, acabemos con esto pronto, necesitaré un buen juguete donde meterla después- afirmó con una sonrisa de diversión. 

Apenas la caja comenzó a ascender, afirmó una mano en el sillón y se impulsó con la mano derecha sobre el sillón para saltarlo, aterrizando del otro lado con un costado del cuerpo al mismo tiempo que un fuerte ruido se escucha en el lugar mientras más de cuatro docenas de clavos afilados y tornillos vuelan rápidamente en todas direcciones. Había sido un acierto colocar los libreros frente al sillón o esos afilados objetos habrían atravesado fácilmente el cuero junto al relleno del sillón. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos cuando la ventana a casi un metro tras él se rompió por los diversos impactos y los cristales cayeron al suelo. Se apresuró en sacar la pistola que lleva en la parte trasera de su pantalón junto a la otra que porta en su tobillo derecho. 

-Mierda… debí haber traído unos tapones- se quejó al sentir el incesante zumbido en sus oídos pero no tenía tiempo para eso, había un molesto insecto que debía eliminar primero. 

Claramente ese sujeto lo estaría esperando en la entrada principal, así que salió por la ventana destrozada, ignorando los cortes que se hizo en la pierna derecha cuando la afirmó en el marco y rodeó la casa con sigilo hasta que divisó una silueta de pie en medio del pasillo, yendo lentamente hasta el cuarto donde detonó la bomba. 

-Debo darte las gracias por el obsequio, ha sido interesante- dijo dándole un certero disparo en el hombro izquierda.   
-Oh, y yo que quería recoger el cuerpo del tan afamado ángel caído- respondió dándose la vuelta con una amplia sonrisa.   
-Fue bastante estúpido de tu parte intentar atacarme en mi territorio, cuervo, pero está bien, te enseñaré una lección que no olvidarás y te arrancaré las alas con mis dientes- afirmó disparando varias veces pero el hombre se ocultó en la habitación destrozada.   
-Son ciertos los rumores sobre ti, eres muy bueno, aunque eso es sencillo cuando no has tenido competencia de verdad por aquí- señaló con una risa de diversión- Yo tampoco he tenido competencia, hasta ahora.  
-¿Qué quieres, cuervo? ¿Estás ansioso porque te rebane el cuello? Podemos arreglar eso ahora.   
-Me encantaría pero solo estoy espiando a la competencia, va a ser muy divertido, ángel caído, solo ten algo claro, jamás he perdido un juego-el moreno se acercó sigilosamente- Por cierto, no deberías mantener cerca tus debilidades, ¿Quién es el hombre de la entrada? ¿Tu pareja? ¿Un amigo con beneficios? ¿Un familiar? Estoy seguro que tú y yo lo pasaríamos muy bien, cariño- afirmó con una risa y se escucharon unos ruidos provenientes del cuarto, pisadas concretamente- La próxima vez, invita a tu amiguito a jugar, los tres lo pasaremos muy bien, aunque no te aseguro que sigamos siendo tres cuando termine con ustedes. 

El moreno se acercó hasta el umbral de la puerta y logró reconocer una silueta junto a la ventana pero unos disparos lo hicieron agacharse, ocultándose tras la pared. Cuando todo cesó, ya no haba rastros de ese hombre y fue hasta la ventana, logrando distinguir una silueta que subía a un deportivo negro al otro lado de la acera. 

-No habrá una siguiente vez, cuervo, no si te atreves a tocar a mi hermano- dijo guardando las pistolas para luego ir por el rubio, quien lo abrazó con fuerza.  
-Gracias a Dios estás bien, ¿Ese hombre se fue?- preguntó con preocupación.   
-Sí, Balthy, ya se fue, aunque no para siempre pero eso lo arreglaré dentro de dos días- afirmó acariciando el cabello del mayor, quien se calmó con ese simple gesto- Tendré que mudarme otra vez, es una lástima porque me había gustado este sitio.   
-Quédate con nosotros, Cassie, al menos hasta terminar tu siguiente trabajo y luego nos iremos, no creo que sea seguro permanecer en la ciudad ¿verdad?- preguntó Balthazar dejando las pistolas sobre la mesa.   
-Sí, Balthy, ya no es seguro quedarnos aquí. 

+++ +++ +++

El moreno permaneció sentado en el sillón mientras uno de los paramédicos extrae el calvo que se enterró en su brazo para luego limpiar la herida antes de vendarlo. La herida no dolía, había sufrido daños peores en su cuerpo, así que toda su atención se centró en los dos oficiales, quienes le relatan lo ocurrido a Enias y Uriel, ambos asintieron para luego girar en su dirección.

-¿Va a estar bien?- preguntó el policía al profesional que lo atiende.   
-Sí, no es serio, solo debe procurar no hacer fuerza hasta que la herida cicatrice y estará bien- respondió guardando el resto de las vendas y algodones en su bolso.   
-Gracias, ¿estás bien, Castiel?- habló esta vez Uriel y solo se limitó a dar un asentimiento como contestación- Así que ya has tenido la ocasión de conocer al cuervo.  
-Fue en un trabajo anterior- dijo inventando rápidamente una historia convincente y se percata que el rubio viene hacia él, sentándose a su lado- Fui el guardaespaldas del director de una compañía importante en el país, él recibió uno de esos paquetes, el cuervo no es alguien precisamente discreto en sus trabajos, le gusta llamar la atención, así que había oído sobre su peculiar carta de presentación con sus objetivos- los dos policías asintieron dándole la razón en eso- Había sido contratado por uno de los socios mayoritarios de la empresa, si muere el director, él hubiera tomado control sobre la compañía, finalmente la policía lo detuvo y eso cerró el caso, o al menos eso creímos todos, ya que tres meses después, lo encontraron muerto.  
-No me sorprende, cuando alguien contrata los servicios del cuervo, éste no se detiene hasta cumplir su objetivo, no es solo por el dinero, sino por el placer de asesinar- aclaró Enias frunciendo ligeramente el ceño- Si un hombre así de peligroso está involucrado en esto, tendremos que ser mucho más cautelosos.   
-¿Castiel estás bien?- preguntó el patriarca de los Winchester acercándose con preocupación- Muchas gracias por proteger a mi familia, lamento mucho que resultaras herido… yo… si ese hombre está tras mi familia… creo que esto va más allá de lo que puedes hacer, Castiel, hoy arriesgaste tu vida… entenderé si quieres renunciar.   
-Es cierto que el cuervo es peligroso pero John, nosotros tenemos un acuerdo y yo soy un hombre de palabra, mi trabajo terminará cuando sus hijos se encuentren a salvo- respondió con serenidad y se sorprendió un poco con la reacción de alivio del mayor, quien realmente estaba feliz con lo que oía.   
-Muchas gracias, con todo lo que está pasando, ya no sé en quien confiar y la única razón por la puedo seguir trabajando tranquilo, es porque sé que estás cuidando de mis hijos, Castiel, realmente no sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho- dijo John haciendo una reverencia.  
-Hay una forma- respondió observando al mayor fijamente- Ya que la policía está aquí, me tomaré un descanso.   
-Por supuesto, muchas gracias, Castiel.   
-Iré contigo- dijo el rubio tomándolo de la mano y esos orbes esmeraldas brillaron con anhelo.   
-Creo que sería buena idea que pensaras en mudarte- sugirió el moreno pensativo- No en el sentido de ocultarte, eso no tendría sentido si el cuervo está ahora tras de ti, sino más bien porque un espacio más reducido, es más fácil de mantener vigilado.   
-Me parece una buena idea. 

La policía no tenía más preguntas sobre lo ocurrido, así que subió las escaleras en compañía del rubio hasta llegar a su habitación, colocando el seguro a la puerta y aprisionó al menor contra la pared, quien correspondió sus acciones con la misma pasión. Todo la adrenalina de hace un momento, lo había puesto bastante caliente y restregó su ya dura erección contra la del rubio, quien gimió en su boca mientras lo abraza por la cintura. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, se separaron jadeando. 

-Tenía mucho miedo, Cas… si algo te ocurre…- se mordió el labio inferior siendo incapaz de verbalizar sus fatídicos pensamientos de hace unos minutos- Sé que no lo entiendes y de seguro te pareceré un completo idiota… pero te amo, te amo mucho, al comienzo… al comienzo creí que tenía estos sentimientos porque fuiste mi primera vez y me salvaste la vida…   
-¿Entonces por qué me amas?- preguntó el mayor observándolo con intensidad- No soy cariñoso contigo, tampoco afectuoso, desde el inicio te dejé claro que solo estoy contigo porque me gusta follarte, tú tienes claro que eres mi juguete sexual y en cuanto me aburra, iré por el siguiente, ¿Entonces por qué sigues diciendo que me amas? Tú mismo dijiste que Benny es una mejor persona que yo.   
-Te amo porque eres tú, Cas, sé que no eres cariñoso, ni afectuoso, que te encanta castigarme, darme ordenes, te irritas con facilidad, no tienes empatía, tampoco tacto para decir las cosas, te excitas cuando asesinas a alguien y un sinfín de otras cosas que a muchas personas no les gustaría pero a mí sí me gustan, porque éste eres tú, yo no quiero que cambies, Cas, así es como te amo y punto, no hay más que explicar, sé que tú no quieres una pareja y te desharás de mí en cuanto te aburras pero cada momento que he estado contigo, que estás conmigo, es increíblemente valioso para mí y lo atesoraré con mucho cariño… tal vez te aburras de mí dentro de unos días, semanas o con algo de suerte serán meses pero quiero que sepas, me has hecho muy feliz desde el día en que te conocí y eres muy especial para mí, solo quiero que lo sepas.   
-¿Sabes, Dean? Realmente estás mal, muy, muy mal de la cabeza si amas a alguien como yo- el aludido desvió la vista- Pero si no lo estuvieras, probablemente no me habría fijado en ti.   
-Cas- esas palabras hicieron sonreír al menor, quien le desabrochó el pantalón para luego arrodillarse frente a él- No deberíamos desperdiciar esto ¿verdad?- preguntó liberando la erección del moreno y le dio un lametón juguetón.   
-Por supuesto que no, chúpamela y después te follaré muy duro, tanto que tendrás que cubrirte esa linda boquita o todos sabrán que eres un gran pervertido, pequeño.

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa y sin más preámbulos, tragó la hombría del mayor, quien gimió suavemente al sentirlo. Ese chico aprendí muy rápido, en esos tres meses, ya se ha convertido en un experto con su boca y el moreno podía dar fe de ellos, además de que continua igual de estrecho que la primera vez, no importa cuán seguido lo folle, eso no cambia y le gusta. Al cabo de unos segundos apartó a Dean de su erección, empujándolo sobre la cama para luego sacar un preservativo del pantalón y se desnudó. 

-Quítate la ropa- ordenó al rubio, quien acató de inmediato, ubicándose en medio de la cama con las piernas abiertas, exponiéndose completamente a ese sensual hombre.   
-Vamos, Cas, te estoy esperando- canturreó masturbándose lentamente al mismo tiempo que se lame los labios con deseo.  
-No seas impaciente, pequeño- respondió colocándose el condón para luego trepar a la cama, acomodándose entre esas piernas arqueadas que se acoplan perfectamente a su cintura- Ahora te daré lo que tanto quieres.

De una sola vez penetró al menor, quien arqueó la espalda cubriéndose la boca, de lo contrario hubiera sollozado de placer. Castiel impone de inmediato un ritmo rápido, deleitándose con las expresiones de ese bello rostro excitado. ¿Alguno de sus anteriores ligues fue así de erótico? No, ninguno, de hecho, al considerarlos solo un agujero donde meterla, muchas veces ni siquiera repara en sus rostros pero con Dean es diferente, le gusta contemplar cada expresión, cada gesto y disfruta de ellos, las mejillas sonrojadas, el sudor perlando su piel, esa traviesa lengua mojando sus labios o aquellos blancos dientes mordiéndose el labio inferior y su favorito personal, esos expresivos orbes esmeraldas inundados por la lujuria. El rubio es el único a quien prefiere follar de frente, ya que se podría considerar un pecado no admirar ese bello rostro. Rápidamente da contra la próstata del menor, quien se muerde el antebrazo en un intento por mantenerse en silencio y con el otro brazo sostiene el cabecero, haciendo frente a las fuertes embestidas. 

-Buen chico, buen chico, eres muy bueno para mí- se inclina a susurrar al oído contrario para luego repartir mordiscos por el cuello- Mmm, muy bueno, Aaaaahhhh, me encanta como me aprietas, pequeño, Mmm, sigue así. 

Esos gemidos ahogados por el brazo, encienden aún más al moreno, quien entierra sus dedos en las caderas de menor, en donde dejará nuevas marcas que se unirán a las ya existentes y eso le gusta, le gusta mucho que ese lujurioso cuerpo lleve sus marcas. Puede sentir la dura virilidad del rubio restregándose contra su abdomen y lleva una mano hasta ella, masturbándolo lentamente. 

-Aaaaahhhh Caaaaasssss- gime el rubio observándolo aún más excitado, acompasando las caderas con sus movimientos- Ssssiiiiii, sigueee, Caaaaasss, Caaaaasssss.  
-Ssshhhh, guarda silencio- ordenó apoderándose de esos labios en un apasionado beso. 

Las embestidas se hacen frenéticas y no le queda más opción que opción que acallar los gritos de éxtasis del menor con sus labios. Al cabo de unos minutos, ese caliente interior se aprieta contra su hombría al mismo que llega al orgasmo, acabando entre ambos abdómenes. Castiel gruñe abandonando la boca ajena y con una de fuertes arremetidas, se corre también. 

-Oh Dios…- susurra el rubio cuando logra recuperar el aliento- Eres el mejor, Cas… el mejor- lo alaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción.   
-Lo sé, Dean, ya lo sé- respondió sintiendo algo extraño en su pecho y se inclina a darle un cariñoso beso en la frente para luego salir con cuidado de su interior, quitándose el condón y arrojándolo a la papelera junto al escritorio a un lado de la ventana.  
-Oye, Cas, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte- dice el menor acurrucándose contra su cuerpo y afirma la cabeza en su pecho mientras le rodea la cintura con un brazo- Es sobre ese hombre, el cuervo, es él mismo que es casi tan bueno como tú ¿Verdad? él que intentó herir a tu hermano.   
-Sí, Dean, es el mismo, ese sujeto no trabaja por dinero, ni para saciar una necesidad, él solo asesina por el placer de hacerlo.   
-¿Así como tú? La primera vez que nos encontramos… me dijiste que te excitaba la cacería de tu objetivo… y ver como la vida abandona sus ojos...- susurró lo último bajito.   
-Es algo que disfruto, Dean, eso no lo negaré pero hay una diferencia entre nosotros y es que él asesina a cualquier persona que se cruza en su camino o que simplemente no le agrada, en cambio yo no, o de lo contrario ya le habría cortado el cuello a tu amiguito Benny.  
-Te agradezco mucho que no lo hagas- señaló el menor dándole un besito en el pecho- Sé que tú eres diferente, Cas, esto no lo sabes pero… la última vez que Balthazar estuvo aquí, me dejó su número de teléfono y hemos estado hablando- el moreno arqueó una ceja con esas palabras- No es lo que crees, él realmente me agrada mucho y se preocupa por ti, lo primero que me pregunta cuando hablamos, es como estás.   
-Se preocupa demasiado, no soy un niño- replicó con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, ese comportamiento es típico de su hermano pero no le desagrada.   
-Él te quiere mucho y yo lo entiendo, cuando no estás a mi lado…me preocupo mucho también, sé que es molesto para ti, por eso intento no demostrarlo… el cuervo… ¿Él es capaz de asesinar a mi familia? Si mamá hubiera abierto ese regalo… Dios, no quiero ni pensarlo- cerró los ojos durante varios segundos.  
-Ese sujeto es capaz de todo, Dean, cuando nos contrataron para realizar el mismo trabajo, no le gustó e intentó sacarme del camino- el rubio se incorporó un poco, observándolo fijamente- No lo logró, así que volvió a hacerlo cuando ambos cazábamos al objetivo de turno y yo lo hubiera asesinado, Dean pero él envió a unos sujetos a casa de mi hermano para que lo asesinen… Lucifer no estaba en casa, había salido por trabajo ese fin de semana y si yo no hubiera llegado, esos hijos de puta habrían acribillado a mi hermano sin compasión- afirmó apretando los puños mientras frunce el ceño- Después de colocar a salvo a Balthy, intenté rastrearlo pero ese bastardo se fue del país, no sabía que había regresado y esta vez, voy a destrozarlo y te juro que te voy a encerrar en la habitación todo un fin de semana del calentón con que quedaré.  
-Jajajajaja, eso me encantaría, Cas- guardó silencio unos momentos- Balthy es muy afortunado de tener un hermano que lo ame tanto, tú me dijiste que no eres afectuoso o cariñoso pero eso no es cierto, Cas, quizás no lo puedes verbalizar pero lo demuestras con acciones, que es mucho mejor… sé que me arriesgo a que te enfades con esto… cuando me despertaba en medio de la madrugada gritando por las pesadillas… tú me calmas y te quedas conmigo… quizás solo lo haces para que me calle y te deje dormir pero ese simple gesto… me hace sentir muy seguro, Cas, tú me haces sentir seguro, esa es una de las razones por las que te amo, no te das cuentas pero tienes muchas consideraciones conmigo… eso me gusta mucho, sé que es arrogante de mi parte pero me hace sentir muy especial… como si realmente te importara más allá de follar.

El moreno rodeó la cintura del rubio suspirando, ¿Realmente tenía consideraciones especiales con él? Probablemente sí, ya no conseguía verlo como un simple juguete sexual, sino que hay algo más, algo que comenzó a surgir en su convivencia diaria y ya es tarde para detenerlo. 

-¿Sabes lo que me dijo ese sujeto la última vez que nos encontramos?- preguntó el mayor manteniendo la vista en el techo.   
-No, ¿Qué te dijo?- respondió el rubio acariciándole un costado del abdomen con suavidad.  
-Hay una gran diferencia entre nosotros, una razón por la cual yo soy inferior a él y eso es porque tengo a alguien importante en mi vida, alguien que no me permite desconectar del todo con mi lado humano.  
-Balthazar- afirmó el rubio permaneciendo inmóvil entre sus brazos.  
-Así es, él es mi mayor debilidad… eso me dijo.   
-Se equivoca- replicó Dean incorporándose y esos orbes esmeraldas se fijaron en él con seriedad- Tener una persona importante en tu vida, no te hace débil, Cas, sino que todo lo contrario, cuando tienes a alguien importante, puedes hacer que lo imposible sea posible, porque tus sentimientos hacia esa persona, te dan fuerzas que ni siquiera sabes que tienes- señaló el Winchester con una amplia sonrisa para luego volver a abrazarlo- Lo que él cree que es una debilidad, es la verdadera razón por la cual no podrá superarte.  
-Puedes ser sabio cuando quieres, pequeño- lo rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura antes de depositar un beso en el cabello ajeno- Vamos a descansar, tengo sueño.

Su antiguo yo, no hubiera entendido esas palabras pero ahora es diferente, los últimos meses ha experimentado muchas cosas nuevas y que de alguna manera, lo han vuelto más humano, aunque todas ellas tienen la misma causa: Dean. Ya no podía negarlo más, Lucifer tiene razón, está encontrando a alguien especial en su vida, ha dado con la mano que es capaz de amansar la bestia sedienta de sangre en su interior, en este momento solo debe tomar una decisión, ¿Seguir esos raros sentimientos o continuar tal como hasta ahora? ¿Permanecer en su mundo gris y rojo o experimentar el nuevo mundo que le ofrece Dean? Uno lleno de sensaciones desconocidas hasta entonces.

***************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	16. Chapter 16

El rubio se escabulló sigilosamente por el pasillo hasta llegar al dormitorio de sus padres, observando a través de la puerta entreabierta como Mary sostenía un papel en la mano que después arrojó sobre la cama con un sollozo antes de tomar el siguiente mientras John camina de un lado a otro en línea recta junto a la ventana. 

-¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?- interrogó su madre levantándose enfadada.   
-Porque no quería preocuparte, cariño, la policía se está haciendo cargo de esto y—  
-¡Y nada! La vida de mi hijo está en peligro y crees que no merezco saberlo- acusó la rubia tomando a su esposo por el brazo- Ese sujeto envió una bomba a nuestra casa, ¡Una bomba! Y ahora nos envía eso- señaló hacia la cama en donde quedó el papel tirado que antes leía- ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! Ese sujeto vendrá por nuestro hijo… vendrá por Dean…- el aludido contuvo la respiración con esas palabras y vio como sus padres se abrazan con fuerza- ¿Cuándo va a acabar esto, John…? Si algo les ocurre… 

El rubio tragó saliva con algo de dificultad después de oír a escondidas esa conversación y se marchó por el pasillo hasta la última habitación, tumbándose sobre la cama de lado hacia la ventana. Había pasado una semana desde el incidente con el regalo explosivo y se terminaron mudando a una casa más pequeña a unas cuadras de la comisaria pero él sabía que eso no sería suficiente para detener al hombre que hostiga a su padre, ni mucho menos al asesino profesional que ha contratado. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que se sobresaltó al sentir un brazo rodeando su cintura e iba a darse la vuelta pero no se lo permitieron. 

-¿Sabes que es un mala práctica escuchar conversaciones ajenas?- preguntó esa sensual voz a su oído.   
-De alguna forma debo enterarme de lo que pasa… ¿Papá te ha dicho algo?—el silencio del mayor le dio a entender que su respuesta es afirmativa- Así que lo sabes… sabes que ese sujeto vendrá por mi…   
-Le envió una carta a John hace dos días junto a un gran manojo de claveles rojos.   
-¿Por qué flores?- se giró hacia el mayor y esos orbes azules se mantuvieron fijos en él.   
-Envía sus condolencias por adelantado, en la carta detalla la forma en que piensa matarte, justo después de que su contratista se divierta contigo- el rubio contuvo la respiración al oír esas palabras y se aferró al cuerpo contrario, ocultando el rostro contra esos firmes pectorales.   
-Él… ese hombre hará lo que sea necesario hasta llegar a mí ¿Verdad? Esa bomba que envió… no le importa asesinar con tal de cumplir su misión ¿Verdad?- preguntó sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.   
-No, Dean, no se detendrá y ahora que ya te ha fijado como un objetivo, da igual si después ese hombre que presiona a John se retracta, el cuervo vendrá por ti a terminar su trabajo- aclaró el moreno acariciándole la espalda con una mano.   
-Mi familia… mi familia está en peligro ¿Cierto? Si yo estoy con ellos… serán lastimados ¿Verdad? El cuervo solo me quiere a mí… si yo no estuviera aquí… no dañaría a mi familia- se apartó un poco para observar al mayor, quien correspondió su gesto asintiendo- Cas… ¿Tú querías a tu madre?  
-No lo sé, ella murió cuando yo tenía tres años, así que no tengo recuerdos de ella, Balthy me ha contado que fue muy buena y nos amaba mucho, creo que si hubiera tenido más tiempo para conocerla, probablemente la querría tanto como a mi hermano- explicó con su característica honestidad.  
-¿Por qué asesinaste a tu padre?- preguntó estirando una mano hasta el rostro del moreno, acariciándole el cabello despacio.   
-Jamás he tenido algún tipo de sentimiento familiar hacia él, desde que tengo uso de razón, ese hombre siempre nos maltrató, yo era pequeño cuando comenzaron los golpes, así que Balthy solía recibir la mayoría por mí, protegiéndome, pasé mucho más tiempo de mi infancia en la sala de espera del hospital que en mi propia casa, ¿Sabes por qué prefiero rebanar cuellos en vez de romper huesos?- el menor negó despacio, aferrándose más fuerte al cuerpo contrario- Porque el primer hueso rompiéndose que escuché, fue la muñeca derecha de mi hermano. 

Dean tragó saliva con algo de dificultad cuando sintió los dedos haciendo presión en su espalda y notó lo tenso que lucía el moreno, la rabia inundando esos ojos azules y reemplazando su habitual calma. Su instinto le advertía que no siguiera ahondando en un tema que claramente es muy complicado para el mayor pero una gran parte dentro de él, realmente desea conocer el pasado del hombre que ama, aún si es algo doloroso.

-¿Tú… tu padre lo hizo…?- se atrevió a preguntar.   
-Sí, simplemente se aburrió de oír los reclamos de Balthy para que se comporte como un verdadero padre, ya no soportó que le dijera que en vez de malgastar el dinero en alcohol, recordara que tiene dos hijos que necesitan comer todos los días, así que simplemente lo tomó por la muñeca- sostuvo la rubio que estaba en su rostro con fuerza e hizo presión lentamente- Lo miró a los ojos y dijo, “Cierra tu maldita boca, mocoso” y la rompió.   
-Cas… basta… me duele…- pidió forcejeando al notar que el mayor no un ademan de parar y continua doblando cada vez más su muñeca- Cas, por favor, basta…   
-Balthy también suplicó, le rogó que se detuviera, gritó por el dolor e intenté ayudarlo pero un niño raquítico de seis años no es rival para un borracho de más de cuarenta, ¿Has oído alguna vez el sonido de un hueso rompiéndose, Dean? Yo lo he oído un par de veces en los últimos años pero por alguna razón, jamás me ha gustado.   
-Basta… por favor…- insistió con las lágrimas acumulándose en sus parpados.   
-Cuando tenía catorce, llegué a casa por la mañana, no solía dormir en mi cuarto, simplemente no podía, encontré a mi padre en la cocina, bebiendo mientras contaba un montón de dinero sobre la mesa, no tenía idea de que ocurría hasta que escuché unos ruidos en el segundo piso e iba a ir a asegurarme que mi hermano estuviera bien pero mi padre se volteó, con un gesto de desagrado en el rostro, ¿sabes que me dijo?- preguntó ejerciendo mayor presión en la muñeca del menor y con la otra mano lo tomó por el cabello con fuerza. Ignorando la expresión de pánico en el rostro contrario- “Al fin llegas, pequeña basura, tal vez cuando mi amigo acabe de divertirse con Balthazar, luego lo hará contigo, así que ve a darte una ducha, espero que al menos valgas un par de dólares como ese otro bastardo”, eso fue suficiente para que lo entendiera, Dean, así que tomé un cuchillo que estaba sobre el mueble y le rebané el cuello de lado a lado- explicó con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción que aterró aún más al rubio- Después subí hasta el cuarto de Balthy e hice lo mismo con el sujeto que intentaba violarlo. 

El menor comenzó a forcejear inútilmente por liberarse del agarre de ese hombre, quien parecía estar dispuesto a asesinarlo en ese preciso instante. Las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas y cuando creyó que le romperían la muñeca, fue soltado abruptamente. Rápidamente colocó el brazo lastimado contra su cuerpo, tenía unos notorios moretones por la fuerza que usó el mayor, quien aún mantenía ese brillo homicida en sus ojos.

-Cas… lo siento… no debí preguntar… pero… pero yo creo… creo que hiciste lo correcto, ese hijo de puta se merecía algo mucho peor que cortarle el cuello… hizo sufrir mucho a Balthy y a ti… me sorprende demasiado que él pueda continuar sonriendo…- la ira en el rostro del moreno comenzó a aplacarse- Tienes un hermano genial que siempre ha cuidado de ti y Balthy tiene suerte de tener a un hermano como tú, que siempre cuidará de él.   
-¿Realmente eso crees? ¿Tú asesinarías a tu padre si hiciera lo mismo con Sam?- preguntó el mayor observándolo fijamente.   
-Cas…- en ese momento dejó su miedo de lado y volvió a acurrucarse junto al cuerpo contrario, dándole un cariñoso beso en los labios- Si alguien se atreviera a hacer algo tan horrible con mi hermanito, yo no solo mataría, Cas, lo destrozaría y créeme que no tendría remordimiento alguno- afirmó con convicción y el moreno asintió con una pequeña sonrisa antes de tomar su muñeca, dándole pequeños besitos en los moretones.   
-No entiendo cómo puedes estar enamorado de mí, yo no sé amar, ni tampoco cuidar de otra persona, solo sé matar y eso me encanta.   
-Lo sé, Cas, lo sé pero si me dieras la oportunidad, yo podría enseñarte, a veces la delicadeza también es excitante, no me malentiendas, me gusta tu forma de ser, lo mandón, irritable y duro que puedes llegar a ser pero si tú alguna vez quisieras probar algo diferente, también me gustará, yo no te obligaré a hacerlo, Cas, quiero que sea tu propia decisión- el mayor le dio un mordisco sin usar mucha fuerza en el mentón que lo hizo sonreír.   
-Ya no hay dudas, Winchester, estás muy enfermo, no tienes cura posible.   
-Claro que tengo una cura y se llama Castiel Novak- canturreó rodeándole la cintura con un brazo- Cas… sé que no lo entiendes y probablemente estoy pidiendo demasiado pero… no quiero que mi familia resulte herida por protegerme… no podría soportar que algo les ocurriera por mi culpa… yo… yo estoy pensando en marcharme, al menos hasta que esto acabe… ¿Vendrías conmigo?- preguntó ocultando el rostro contra el hombro contrario.   
-No olvides que soy tu guardaespaldas, si por alguna razón decidieras marcharte, yo tendría que seguirte por obligación, es mi trabajo- respondió estrechándolo entre sus brazos- Y tienes razón, no entiendo tu gran amor familiar, especialmente por tus padres pero si reconozco que tienes valor al decidir afrontar esta situación tu solo, aunque claro que lo tendrás si me tienes a tu lado, soy simplemente el mejor- esa afirmación tan arrogante hizo reír a Dean.   
-Por supuesto que sí, eres el mejor, Cas, simplemente el mejor. 

+++ +++ +++

El rubio terminó de empacar tres cambios de ropa en uno de los bolsos de Castiel y tomó la fotografía que está sobre el velador, en la cual sale junto a su familia, Gabriel, Benny y Crowley, en un viaje a la playa que hicieron el verano pasado. No podía creer que la felicidad que experimentó en ese momento, ahora solo es un recuerdo muy lejano de la tristeza y sufrimiento presente. Después de unos breves segundos de titubeo, decidió llevar la fotografía también.

-Esto es lo mejor- susurró para sí mismo mientras se lleva las manos a la cabeza- Es lo mejor… no puedo colocarlos en peligro… no hasta que ese sujeto deje de perseguirme. 

Se tomó unos minutos más hasta que consiguió calmarse y se unió a los demás para cenar. Si las cosas no salían como las planeó, esa podría ser la última vez que comería junto a su familia. Ese pensamiento lo abrumó mucho y por unos segundos creyó que comenzaría a llorar, delatando sus intenciones pero se sobresaltó cuando sintió una mano sobre la suya y se giró hacia su derecha, en donde estaba el moreno comiendo distraídamente su cena mientras presta atención a Sam, quien le cuenta una de las muchas historias vergonzosas de Dean. Esbozó una sonrisa cuando consiguió entrelazar sus dedos con los contrarios, ese toque tan simple, había sido suficiente para hacerlo sentir mejor. Claro que habría más de esas comidas familiares, porque Castiel está a su lado y aún con su fachada desinteresada, ha demostrado con creces que puede y quiere protegerlo. 

-¡Enano basta!- replicó uniéndose a la animada conversación. No tenía caso estar triste ahora, quería disfrutar de ese momento y luego se preocuparía por lo demás- Yo no cuento tus historias vergonzosas, ¡Mamá, calla a tu hijo!- gritó haciendo un puchero que hizo reír a los presentes.   
-Pero Cas parece muy interesado en conocerlas, no puedes ocultar cosas a tu pareja- canturreó con una gran sonrisa de maldad.  
-¡Sammy cállate!- gruñó sonrojándose por la insinuación- Nosotros… nosotros no somos pareja…- aclaró con disgusto, ya que si de él dependiera, lo serían hace mucho tiempo pero sabe perfectamente que el cubito de hielo del cual se enamoró, no corresponderá sus sentimientos de la misma forma, solo es diversión para él y un buen juguete sexual, nada más.   
-Uuuhhhh, parece que hay problemas en el paraíso- dijo Gabriel con cierta diversión en la voz- Ten cuidado con ese chico, Cas, su terquedad e insistencia pueden convencer a cualquiera, aunque sus berrinches tienen el mismo efecto.   
-¡Cállate!- ordenó el rubio aún ruborizado- Dios, no entiendo como Sammy te aguanta, eres un completo idiota.   
-Y por eso te gusto tanto pero yo prefiero a tu hermanito, tengo una debilidad por los castaños con mirada de cachorrito- el aludido le dio un beso en la mejilla con una sonrisa. 

El resto de la cena fue bastante divertida para el rubio y por unos segundos se olvidó de lo que planea hacer por la madrugada, aunque también contribuyó mucho a eso, el hecho de que el moreno no soltara su mano en todo momento. Antes de ir a acostarse, les dio un fuerte abrazo a sus padres, su hermano y sus amigos, recibió algunas miradas extrañadas pero les restó importancia con su habitual entusiasmo para luego ir a la habitación en compañía del moreno, quien apenas cerraron la puerta, lo empujó contra la pared.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Dean? Es tu última oportunidad para arrepentirte- el mayor le desabrochó el pantalón antes de quitarle la camiseta, arrojándola a un lado del cuarto.   
-Sí, Cas, ese hombre me quiere a mí… no puedo estar con mi familia y colocarlos en peligro, no con ese loco desquiciado aún respirando-respondió con el ceño ligeramente fruncido antes de atacar la boca contra, siendo correspondido con la misma lujuria y se apartaron jadeando- Sé que estaré bien, porque tengo a mi gruñón chico protegiéndome.   
-¿Gruñón?- arqueó una ceja con molestia.   
-Sí, eres un gruñoncito y te enfadas muy rápido, así que no seguiré tentando mi suerte- afirmó con una amplia sonrisa mientras le desabrocha los pantalones al moreno, bajándoselos junto con el bóxer- Voy a ocupar mi linda boquita en algo mucho mejor y placentero para los dos, ¿Te enseño mis habilidades orales, Cas?  
-Chúpamela ahora y más te vale que sea muy bueno o te castigaré, tienes una boca muy insolente, Winchester- gruñó empujándolo por el hombro para que quedara de rodillas.   
-En serio, Cas, deberías hacer algo con tu humor, no, mejor lo haré yo ahora y cambiaré tus gruñidos por gemidos. 

No le dio tiempo de replicar al moreno y tal como prometió, arrancó dulces gemidos de la boca contraria. El plan era marcharse por la madrugada, cuando todos estuvieran durmiendo, hasta el auto de Castiel, quien los sacaría de la ciudad para llevarlo hasta su hogar. Si es honesto, se siente emocionado de conocer la casa del hombre que ama, aunque hubiera deseado que fuera por iniciativa del mayor y no porque ese asesino demente estuviera tras él. 

Dean permanecía adormilado abrazando el cuerpo ajeno al mismo tiempo que mantiene la cabeza sobre ese firme pecho. Habían estado follando por casi dos horas, siendo igual de fantástico y extenuante, realmente no entendía de dónde saca tanta energía. En algún momento se quedó dormido, abriendo los ojos cuando sintió unos reiterados golpeteos en su hombro derecho. 

-Mmm… ¿Cas?- preguntó con la voz pastosa por el sueño.   
-Vístete, pequeño, nos vamos- ordenó tomándolo por la nuca para darle un apasionado beso que le ayudó a desperezarse un poco- En el auto podrás dormir, muévete o te castigaré.   
-Mmm, tienes un horrible humor por las mañana, Cas…- susurró bostezando y se levantó frotándose los ojos- ¿Qué hora es?- se apresuró en mirar el reloj- Las cinco de la mañana… lo siento, se supone que saldríamos hace dos horas… me quedé dormido.   
-Está bien, yo no quise despertarte y un par de horas de retraso no nos perjudican- señaló el mayor restándole importancia al asunto- Ahora date prisa, puedes hablar y vestirte, Winchester.   
-A la orden, jefe- bromeó con una sonrisa de diversión. 

Encendió la lámpara sobre el velador y procuró no hacer mucho ruido mientras se viste. Les esperaban cerca de dieciséis horas en carretera, así que mientras el mayor se asegura de guardar sus armas, él fue al baño para luego bajar hasta la cocina, con los dos bolsos negros en la mano y los dejó en el suelo. No podría hacer un viaje tan largo sin algunos bocadillos, así que preparó cuatro sándwiches para el camino y tomó cuatro cervezas del refrigerador, guardando todo en una bolsa cuando escuchó unos pasos. 

-Ya estoy listo, Cas, vamos a— la oración murió en su boca al notar que se trata de su amigo- Benny…- éste parecía algo adormilado pero al reparar en los bolsos, se desperezó rápidamente.   
-¿Qué haces con eso?- señaló con seriedad- ¿Por qué estás levantado a esta hora, Dean? ¿Qué estás tramando? ¿Te vas? ¿A dónde vas?  
-Sssshhhh- pidió apresurándose en cubrirle la boca con una mano- Por favor no hables tan fuerte, no es lo que crees- dijo soltándolo lentamente, no se le ocurría algo peor que ese momento y no sabía qué hacer.   
-Dime de una vez que demonios está pasando- exigió apuntándolo con el dedo- Porque a mi parecer, te estás escapando a mitad de la madrugada.   
-Bueno, si es lo que crees- corrigió con una pequeña sonrisa que no borró la expresión seria de su amigo- Escucha, Benny… debo hacer esto… ese psicópata demente vendrá por mí… y no le importara lastimarlos a ustedes con tal de cumplir su objetivo… la bomba de clavos fue solo el inicio, Benny.   
-La policía está resguardándolos- replicó el mayor sin ocultar su irritación- No tienes que escapar de esta forma, Dean, no puedes abandonar a tu familia así.   
-¡¿Crees que quiero dejarlos?!- gritó sin poder contener más lo mucho que duele la situación- No lo quiero, Benny, lo último que deseo es separarme de las personas que amo… pero no puedo quedarme, no cuando los estoy colocando en peligro…- susurró lo último al mismo tiempo que siente las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas- Ese hombre le envió una carta a papá… en donde detalla todo lo que hará conmigo cuando me atrape- explicó apretando los puños con impotencia y se pegó al cuerpo de su amigo al ser abrazado- No quiero que resulten heridos… no mi familia…  
-Lo siento, Dean… no quise gritarte… sé que tienes miedo pero esta no es la solución, huir nunca lo es.  
-No estoy huyendo, Benny… estoy decidiendo afrontarlo sin involucrar a mi familia- dijo observando hacia el umbral de la entrada, en donde distinguió ese bien conocida silueta- Sé que no lo entiendes pero es mi decisión y no voy a cambiarla- se apartó del mayor dando un imperceptible asentimiento, excepto para su silencioso espectador- Lo siento… te prometo que regresaré en cuanto esto termine.   
-Dean no pu— no pudo terminar la oración cuando una mano cubrió su boca mientras un brazo le rodeó el cuello, ejerciendo la presión necesaria hasta que se desmayó en sus brazos.   
-¿Va a estar bien?- preguntó el rubio acercándose muy preocupado.   
-Sí, solo está inconsciente, nos tenemos que ir, Dean- respondió con la intención de soltarlo.   
-No podemos dejarlo en el suelo, hay que llevarlo al sillón… por favor…- pidió con cierta timidez.   
-Bien, lleva los bolsos al auto- replicó lanzándole las llaves- Date prisa. 

El menor acató la orden en el acto, ya llevan cuatro meses y medio juntos, así que ha aprendido a diferenciar los distintos tonos de voz que emplea el moreno, cuando ordena, cuando está tranquilo, cuando se enfada, cuando está de buen humor, cuando se excita, cuando se irrita, cuando está divertido y un sinfín de significados más que cualquier otra persona no detectaría. Estacionó el auto en la acera y se pasó al lado del copiloto, dejando la bolsa con los bocadillos en los asientos traseros para luego colocarse el cinturón de seguridad o de lo contrario debía tolerar otro regaño. 

-¿Tienes todo?- preguntó el moreno subiendo y se colocó el cinturón.   
-Sí, Cas, vamos- respondió observando hacia la casa a través de la ventana del conductor. Ni siquiera se habían marchado aún pero ya se siente muy triste.   
-Dean, esta es tu última oportunidad de retractarte- anunció el mayor con seriedad- Si coloco el auto en marcha, ya no habrá vuelta atrás.   
-No quiero dejar a mi familia… ellos son mi vida, Cas pero no puedo estar con ellos y exponerlos a este peligro… vamos…- dijo sintiendo las lágrimas que se acumulan en sus parpados- Me duele dejarlos así… la carta ni siquiera explica todo pero… me siento menos triste porque estaré contigo- esos orbes azules se fijaron con intensidad en él- Me haces sentir tranquilo, Cas… gracias a ti las pesadillas son menos frecuentes… me siento seguro a tu lado, por eso sé que todo estará bien- afirmó dedicándole una sonrisa- Vamos, si estás a mi lado, puedo hacer esto, Cas.   
-Dean- colocó en marcha el auto mientras mantiene la vista al frente- Serán dieciséis horas de viaje, así que no vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de comentarios o te voy a follar a un lado de la carretera- amenazó con un sensual gruñido.   
-Cas, eso suena bastante bien- afirmó casi sin pensarlo mucho y se sonrojó un poco- O sea…  
-Descansa un poco, en cuanto despiertes, te voy a follar- avisó lamiéndose los labios despacio.   
-Mmm… sí, claro- dijo con un jadeo necesitado y se acurrucó en el asiento, buscando la mejor posición.

Le dolía dejar a su familia de esa manera, sin siquiera despedirse de ellos (aún cuando dejó una carta explicando vagamente su desaparición y pidiéndole a su familia que no lo busque, asegurándoles que estará bien junto al moreno, él lo cuidará) Lo único que desea es que esa pesadilla acabe pronto, que todo vuelva a la normalidad pero… no, eso no es del todo cierto, porque si no lo hubieran secuestrado, jamás habría conocido a Castiel , quizás… tan solo quizás, esa experiencia tan traumática no fue un completo infierno como pensaba. Una mano en su mejilla lo sobresalta y se gira hacia el mayor, quien se ha detenido en un semáforo en rojo. 

-¿Por qué lloras, Dean? Volverás con tu familia cuando acabemos con ese sujeto- afirmó con una pequeña sonrisa.   
-Lo sé… lo sé… no es eso, Cas…- el aludido arqueó una ceja a modo de pregunta- Es que… acabo de darme cuenta de algo muy importante… y es duro…   
-¿Qué cosa?- continuó interrogándolo al mismo tiempo que vuelve a colocar la mano al volante para seguir conduciendo por la autopista que los llevaría lejos de Lawrence.   
-Yo… tú mejor que nadie sabe lo mucho que me aterroriza… soñar con los días que fui secuestrado…- habló apretando las manos contra sus rodillas- Me da mucho miedo el solo recordarlo… pero… yo… una parte de mí… no desearía evitar esa situación- el mayor lo observó de reojo con cierta sorpresa- Una parte de mí… no cambiaría lo que pasó… porque de lo contrario… jamás te hubiera conocido y eso me dolería mucho más que lidiar con las pesadillas- esbozó una pequeña palabra antes de acurrucarse contra la puerta del auto, afirmando la cabeza en el cristal- No me hagas caso… dormiré un poco… despiértame si quieres cambiar de lugar…

El rubio cerró los ojos para descansar pero volvió a abrirlos cuando sintió que el auto se detuvo y lo jalaron por el brazo, recibiendo un apasionado beso que apenas consiguió reaccionar, correspondió de la misma forma. Podía oír las bocina de un auto que los adelanta pero le da igual, solo quiere saborear esos dulces labios hasta que se apartan jadeando.

-Cas…- susurra con una tímida sonrisa cuando una mano acaricia su mejilla con una delicadeza que jamás antes le ha demostrado el mayor.   
-Tomé la mejor decisión al dejarte ir y volver por ti, eres perfecto para mí, Dean- afirmó con la voz ligeramente más enronquecida.   
-Siempre seré tu buen chico, Cas, aún si te aburres de mí- prometió volviendo a probar la boca contraria hasta que fueron capaces de apartarse y otro auto pasó a su lado tocando la bocina- Es mejor que conduzcas o llamarán a la policía.   
-O simplemente podría cortarle el cuello al siguiente que se atreva a interrumpirnos- gruñó con irritación para luego quitarse la chaqueta de cuero negro que usa y se la colocó en la espalda.   
-Cas… tú…- un dedo se posó sobre sus labios.   
-Duerme o no tendrás energías cuando te folle como un animal.  
-Mmm… me estás tentando, Cas pero no aguantaré tu ritmo, no eres humano- se quejó en un puchero y se arregló la chaqueta para luego volver a su posición, reclinando un poco el asiento- Me encanta tu olor, Cas- susurró olfateando ese suave y varonil perfume antes de quedarse profundamente dormido. 

******************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	17. Chapter 17

El moreno escucha atentamente lo que le dice su hermano, haciendo uno que otro levantamiento de ceja ante la repentina verborrea del mayor. No es como si no hubiera notado lo cerca que está con el único hijo de los Pellegrino. Por eso no entiende que de tantas vueltas para darle la supuesta noticia inesperada. Finalmente se aburrió de las constantes idas y venidas en el monologo rápido del rubio, así que le cubrió la boca con una mano. 

-¿De verdad te cuesta tanto contarme que te has emparejado con Lucifer?- el aludido se colocó muy rojo antes de asentir despacio- No voy a enfadarme, Balthy, tú ya eres mayor de edad y muy capaz de tomar tus propias decisiones, lo que sí me irrita un poco es tu molesta costumbre de complicar las cosas simples.   
-Lo siento…- se disculpó el mayor sonriendo con timidez- Estoy muy feliz, Cassie, jamás pensé que ese cubito de hielo se pudiera fijar en mí… somos muy diferentes…   
-¿Y por qué? Eres bastante atractivo, Balthy y cuando no actúas como un idiota, eres inteligente- el aludido arqueó una ceja suspirando.   
-Podrías tener un poquito más de tacto para decir las cosas, Cassie…- pidió suspirando antes de abrazarlo por la cintura, afirmando la cabeza en su hombro derecho- No puedo creer que un chico tan sexy se fije en mí, sé que es algo especial y no es muy cariñoso pero siempre me apoya, me cuida y se preocupa por mí, aunque luego lo niega.   
-No imagino a Lucifer haciendo eso- respondió con cierta curiosidad.   
-Son pequeñas cositas, Cassie, por ejemplo, cuando salimos por las noches, siempre me presta su chaqueta al regreso, me deja tomar el último pedazo de pizza, cuando no entiendo algo en clases, me regaña pero siempre procura explicarme las cosas todas las veces que sea necesario hasta que lo entiendo, cuando estoy triste o preocupado, siempre me abraza con fuerza y tú sabes que a él no le gustan los abrazos, tal como a otra personita que yo conozco- canturreó con diversión.   
-Mmm, si Lucifer hace todo eso por ti, entonces si te quiere, aunque es algo evidente por la forma en que te mira, la mayor parte del tiempo tiene esos ojos de querer destrozar algo pero cuando está contigo, es diferente, se siente más tranquilo, en calma.   
-¿En serio? Vaya, eres muy observador, Cassie… entonces… ¿Qué te parece la noticia? Y no digas simplemente bien, sabes que tu opinión es muy importante para mí- pidió haciendo un puchero.   
-Balthy- suspiró bajito y extendió la mano para acariciarle el cabello- Tú eres lo único importante en mi vida, todo lo demás me es completamente indiferente y yo siempre voy a cuidarte, si tú eres feliz con Lucifer, yo estoy feliz por ti, Balthy pero si ese sujeto se atreve a hacerte llorar o te hace daño, le rebanaré el cuello sin dudar- afirmó lo último con seriedad.   
-Cassie… sé que está mal lastimar a otros y asesinar pero me gusta que me protejas de esta forma… creo que yo también soy raro- dijo lo último abrazando con fuerza al menor, quien se rio con sus palabras- No te preocupes, Cassie, Lucy es un buen hombre y nunca me hará sentir mal.   
-Eso es cierto- corroboró el mayor entrando a la sala de estar con un tazón de palomitas y se sentó junto a su pareja- Si llegara a lastimar a Balthy, yo mismo me cortaría el cuello, Cas- éste lo observó fijamente antes de encogerse de hombros.   
-Ya lo sé, vamos a ver la película ahora.   
-Los quiero tanto -dijo el rubio abrazándolos a ambos con fuerza- ¡Son mis chicos favoritos!- canturreó a pesar de las protestas- Estoy seguro que mi Cassie encontrará pronto a alguien que lo ame tal como es. 

El aludido arqueó una ceja después de oír esa afirmación, dudaba mucho que existiera alguien capaz de amarlo con su tan particular personalidad, además del principal hecho de que no le interesan otros, solo son objetos desechables que usa de acuerdo a sus necesidades y la única razón por la que se acercaría a alguien, sería para follar o asesinarlo, nada más. 

-Yo tuve suerte contigo- dijo Lucifer abrazando a su pareja por la cintura, quien se acurrucó contra su cuerpo- Cas necesitará mucha más suerte para encontrar a alguien.   
-Mi Cassie es muy sexy, independiente, inteligente- comenzó a defenderlo su hermano, como cada vez que hace cuando alguien hace algún comentario inapropiado de su persona, lo cual conllevó que discutiera casi todos los días en el instituto con sus compañeros.   
-No digo que sea imposible, Balthy pero es difícil llegar a amar a personas como nosotros, no se trata de encontrar a alguien sumiso que cumpla todos tus deseos, o dominar a alguien con el miedo, ni someter a golpes, se trata de encontrar a una persona muy especial que te ame por lo que eres, aún cuando la mayor de eso sea malo o enfermo para el resto, alguien que no tenga miedo, solo amor incondicional- explicó el mayor tomando el control para iniciar la película.   
-Mmm, entiendo tu punto pero yo sé que alguien muy especial llegará a la vida de mi Cassie y aunque digas que no- señaló el rubio apuntándolo con el dedo mientras sonríe- Así será, alguien verá lo genial que eres y te hará sentir increíble, Cassie, tu genial hermano mayor nunca se equivoca. 

El moreno gruñó por el rumbo que ha tomado la conversación y tomó un puñado de palomitas, dando por zanjado el tema. A él no le interesa buscar a alguien especial, un compañero, una pareja o como lo quiera llamar Balthazar, lo único que podría querer de otros, es saciar su apetito sexual o su deseo de sangre, nada más. 

+++ +++ +++

Castiel mantenía el ceño fruncido mientras conduce sobrepasando el límite de velocidad en la carretera. No es que estuviera molesto, claro que no, ni mucho menos afirmaría que esa extraña punzada en su pecho son celos, por supuesto que no. Tampoco admitirá que cuando se detuvieron a almorzar hace media hora en el restaurant junto a la gasolinera, sintió un enorme deseo de sacar su navaja favorita y rebanarle el cuello a la mesera que no perdió ocasión en rozar casualmente al rubio cuando llevó la comida, enseñarle descaradamente el revelador escote que usa y lanzarle esas miradas lujuriosas desde el mostrador.

-Mmm… a riesgo de que me asesines… ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el menor con cierta timidez- Pareces algo… no, muy enfadado.   
-¿En serio?- replicó girando un poco la cabeza hacia el rubio, quien instintivamente se pegó contra la puerta- ¿Qué te pasa?- gruñó percatándose del temor en esos orbes esmeraldas.   
-Cas… lo siento mucho… lo que sea que hice… de verdad lo siento- se disculpó sin moverse ni un milímetro de su posición.   
-No has hecho algo, ahora cierra la boca, estoy conduciendo- ordenó manteniendo la vista al frente otra vez. 

El repentino e inexplicable mal humor que se apoderó de él después de lo ocurrido en el restaurant, no hizo más que aumentar a medida que seguían avanzando los kilómetros en carretera y en cuanto vio un camino de tierra que se interna entre el bosque, lo tomó sin dudar. Un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa llamó su atención y de reojo se percató que el rubio comenzó a temblar en su lugar mientras el pánico se apodera de su rostro, ¿Tan molesto luce para que reaccione de esa forma? ¿Realmente le tiene miedo? Esos pensamientos no hicieron más que multiplicar su mal humor y después de asegurarse que se han alejado bastante de la carretera principal e internado en el frondoso bosque, detiene el auto a un lado del camino. 

-Baja- ordena sin siquiera explicar su repentino cambio de camino y el rubio obedeció en el acto.   
-Cas… ¿Qué… sucede…?- preguntó retrocediendo lentamente hasta que un árbol se lo impidió-Yo… si hice algo…   
-Corre- gruñó al mismo tiempo que desciende del auto, encendiendo la alarma y asegurándose de cerrarlo.  
-Cas… por favor…- pidió sin ocultar más tiempo el temor que siente y tragó saliva con fuerza cuando el mayor sacó su navaja del pantalón, rodeando el auto lentamente hasta quedar frente a él.   
-¿Tengo que repetirlo dos veces, Winchester? ¡Corre! 

El rubio se sobresaltó con el grito antes de acatar su orden, internándose en el bosque a toda velocidad. El moreno contó hasta diez en su cabeza para luego perseguirlo. Ese chico es suyo, le pertenece en todos los sentidos posibles y no va a permitir que una idiota chica se atreva a quitárselo. Esos extraños pensamientos de posesividad lo sorprendieron, a la vez que lo hicieron enojar aún más. Sus pisadas se hicieron más rápidas, además de silenciosas, lo cual ha conseguido con años de experiencia y a los pocos minutos dio con su desprevenida presa, quien estaba afirmado contra un árbol mientras jadea muy agitado.

-¿Esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer, Dean?- preguntó abriéndose paso entre los árboles en dirección al rubio, quien retrocedió aterrado- La primera vez lo hiciste mucho mejor, ¿Recuerdas?- acortó la distancia entre ambos y con un rápido movimiento de muñeca, le hizo un corte en el antebrazo derecho al menor.   
-Grrrrr… Cas…- susurró sorprendido con sus acciones.   
-Tal vez deba darte un mejor incentivo, el próximo, irá directo a tu cuello- dijo moviendo la navaja para darle más énfasis a sus palabras- ¿Piensas correr o te quedarás ahí parado como idiota? No me gustan los idiotas, Dean. 

El rubio lo observó muy asustado, tal como en su primer encuentro y luego salió corriendo hacia la derecha. Castiel lo siguió con calma, no iba a llegar muy lejos con esa carrera desenfrenada y lo agitado que ya está. Lentamente, la ira que siente comienza a ser reemplazada con excitación, la misma que experimenta durante sus trabajos, cuando debe acechar a sus objetivos y luego acabarlos. Tal como supuso, a un par de metros encontró al menor, quien se sostiene del árbol con las dos manos al mismo tiempo que jadea con fuerza. 

-Muy mal, muy mal, te di un orden- dijo con una voz extremadamente serena antes de tomarlo por el cuello y estamparlo contra un árbol.   
-Gggrrrrr… Cas… por favor… Cas…- pidió forcejeando por liberarse.   
-¿No has aprendido algo de lo que te he enseñado? Que decepción, que decepción- gruñó arrojándolo al suelo sin ninguna delicadeza. 

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa y se abalanzó sobre Dean con la intención de apuñarlo pero fue detenido por la muñeca con una mano mientras que la otra rodeó su cintura, usando las piernas para tumbarlo en el suelo y esos orbes esmeraldas se fijaron en él antes de que se inclinara a besarlo. Su antiguo yo se habría librado fácilmente de esa posición para luego cortarle la garganta por insolente pero ese simple toque, lo único que provoca en él es que su entrepierna comience a reaccionar interesada. 

¿Qué haces?- pregunta cuando los labios ajenos se apartan de los suyos.   
-Mmm…intento salvar mi vida- respondió el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en su labios- No tengo ninguna oportunidad en un cuerpo a cuerpo contra ti… así que pensé que podría aplacar tu enfado de otra forma… no quiero morir todavía.  
-¿Así que abrirías tus piernas sin dudar con tal de salvar tu vida?- gruñó molestándose de nuevo y dio una patada sin demasiada fuerza en la entrepierna del menor, quien aflojó el agarre con una fugaz mueca de dolor e intercambió posiciones-¿Estás colocando a prueba mi paciencia, pequeño?- siseó llevando el filo del cuchillo hasta el cuello de ese hombre- ¿Quieres conocer mi límite?   
-¡Por supuesto que no!- gritó tomándolo por sorpresa, ya que eran contadas las veces en que menor alza la voz de esa forma, solo cuando se enoja lo suficiente- ¡¿Qué demonios estás pensando, Castiel?! Preferiría mil veces morir a permitir que otra persona que no fueras tú me toque.   
-Dean- dijo estudiando ese bello rostro con atención y sin encontrar ningún rastro de mentira en sus palabras.   
-Yo no quiero a otra persona, solo te quiero a ti, Cas, tú eres el único para mí… soy tu buen chico…- agregó lo último sonrojándose un poco- No sé qué te sucede… yo te amo, Cas, solo a ti, solo por ti me abriría de piernas sin dudar…   
-¿Y la mujer del restaurant? ¿O acaso no te diste cuenta de cómo coqueteaba contigo?- siseó ignorando el hecho de que está comenzando una escena de celos, tal como lo ha visto en algunas ocasiones en su hermano.   
-¿Qué? ¿Qué mujer?- preguntó el menor totalmente confundido e intentó hacer memoria unos segundos- No tengo idea de quien me hablas, Cas, todo lo que sé, es que cada vez que te tengo cerca, no puedo apartar mis ojos de ti, ni siquiera sé quién nos atendió en el restaurant ¿Sabes por qué? Porque como siempre me pasa desde que estamos juntos, todo lo demás se vuelve irrelevante cuando estoy contigo- esas palabras sorprendieron bastante al moreno, especialmente por la facilidad con que eliminaron su ira asesina de hace unos segundos- Oye… quizás no deba decirlo pero… ¿Estabas celoso?- susurró lo último con cautela pero el mayor no lo tomó a mal, solo se limitó a observarlo- Mmm… solo para que quede claro, es absolutamente imposible que pueda fijarme en alguien que no seas tú, estoy completamente loco de amor por ti, tú eres todo lo que quiero, Cas.  
-¿No podrías fijarte en alguien más?- insistió bajando la navaja lentamente.   
-Mmm, bueno, podría hacerlo- esa afirmación hizo gruñir al moreno pero cuando ya había decidido rebanarle el cuello por provocar todas esas cosas raras en él, las siguientes palabras lo hicieron cambiar de idea- Podría fijarme en alguien más si fuera un atractivo moreno de intensos ojos azules, de cabello negro y despeinado, con una resistencia física sobrehumana, con dedos largos, elegantes y pornográficos, con tendencias homicidas y un gran apetito sexual, algo gruñón, mandón y con la voz más sexy que he escuchado- una gran sonrisa complacida comenzó a aparecer en el rostro del mayor-Ese sería el único tipo de hombre por el cual podría dejarte, Cas, aunque tengo la sensación que acabo de describirte ¿No lo crees?- canturreó lo último antes de soltar una risita divertida. 

Por primera vez en su vida, Castiel se siente idiota. Es más que obvio, que ese lujurioso chico está loco de amor por él, se lo ha demostrado y dicho en todas las formas posibles. ¡Ni siquiera había reparado en la presencia de la mujer del restaurant! Y ahora que lo piensa detenidamente, durante todo el almuerzo, el rubio mantuvo la vista fija en él, con una risueña sonrisa en sus labios que demuestra lo a gusto que está junto a él y como puede animarlo con algo tan simple como su presencia, ya que sabe que está triste por dejar a su familia a mitad de la madrugada. Guardó la navaja en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se apoderó de los labios contrarios en un apasionado beso que fue correspondido de la misma forma mientras lo abrazan por la nuca. 

-Cas… sé que no debo tentar mi suerte… y no quiero arriesgarme a que me asesines aquí pero… realmente quiero saberlo… tu enfado de ahora… ¿Estabas… celoso?- preguntó desviando la vista con timidez.   
-¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Tú solo eres mi juguete y cuando me canse de follarte, iré por el siguiente- respondió sin expresión en el rostro.   
-¿Sabes? La primera vez que dijiste eso… me dolió mucho pero ahora sé que mientes… aunque sea un poquito… hay una pequeña parte de ti que realmente me considera una persona, no un juguete, por eso no pudiste asesinarme cuando nos conocimos, ni puedes hacerlo ahora- el moreno bufó al oír esas palabras, más que nada por algo de verdad que hay en ellas- Yo… estoy realmente feliz- afirmó mientras las lágrimas se acumulan en sus parpados- Muy feliz…   
-Eres un idiota, Dean.  
-Soy tu idiota, Cas. 

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa al oír esas palabras y su inexplicable enfado (jamás admitirá que son celos) se esfuma por completo, dando paso a la excitación propia de la cacería, aunque últimamente eso le sucede con tan solo estar cerca de ese lujurioso chico. Los orbes esmeraldas del menor se oscurecen con deseo y anhelo también y lo toman por la nuca para darle un apasionado beso, iniciando una lucha con sus lenguas para dominar la cavidad ajena. Rápidamente desviste al rubio, quien se estremece con cada toque mientras lo desnuda también. 

-Chico ansioso- dice tomando al Winchester por el cabello- Vas a chupármela y luego te follaré- ordenó alcanzando su pantalón hasta sacar un sobrecito para arrojárselo al contrario.   
-¿Eh? ¿Cas?- pregunta confundido con la acción hasta que repara en que no se trata de un preservativo, sino de lubricante- Cas…   
-Lo tomé por error en la tienda, así que te follaré sin condón, prepárate para mí- una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del joven- ¿Por qué te colocas tan feliz?- gruñó jalándolo por el cabello con fuerza, aunque solo fue su brusca forma de ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones, hace mucho que quiere correrse en ese apretado interior y ahora parece el momento correcto- Chúpamela de una vez y prepárate o te la meteré así.   
-Claro, claro- respondió tan contento que el mayor volvió a irritarse.   
-Ahora- siseó soltándolo indiferente pero solo consiguió una risa por parte del menor. 

Dean acató su orden de inmediato, introduciendo su más que dura erección en la boca al mismo tiempo que esparce el lubricante en sus dedos, los cuales desaparecen en la parte baja de su espalda. El moreno se afirmó con una palma sobre el pasto mientras la otra la llevó al cabello del rubio, forzándolo a un ritmo rápido y profundo desde el inicio. Sus sentidos por lo general muy alertas al ambiente que lo rodea, ahora solo pueden concentrarse en ese excitante chico y su sobresaliente técnica oral. En el pasado, hubiera sido inconcebible la idea de que alguien pudiera satisfacerlo hasta el punto que pasara más de dos noches con él o ella pero ahí estaba, cuatro meses y medio desde que conoció a Dean y aún no se aburre de él, sino que todo lo contrario, cada día descubre algo nuevo que lo hace sentir extrañamente atraído pero no puede ser amor ¿O sí? No, eso no es posible. Solo es la novedad de haber encontrado a un juguete que no le teme y que realmente disfruta estar a su lado. 

-Mierda- gruñó apartando al menor después de unos minutos y lo empujó sobre el pasto. Observó fascinado como en vez de recibir una queja, esas piernas arqueadas se abren deseosas de recibirlo- ¿Tanto quieres sentirme dentro?- susurra al oído contrario, disfrutando del estremeciendo que causa su aliento.   
-Sí, Cas, te quiero dentro, por favor follame- suplicó entre jadeos.   
-Si no mal recuerdo, la última vez que tuvimos esta conversación, yo te dije que debías rogarme mucho más para me corriera dentro de ti- afirmó con una amplia sonrisa.   
-Por favor, Cas… necesito que me folles… Aaaahhhh, quiero tanto que me la metas fuerte y me hagas gritar de placer… retorcerme como una perra caliente mientras grito tu nombre una y otra vez, métemela, Caaasss, por favor, haré lo que quieras, te daré lo que quieras, soy todo tuyo, solo tuyo- esas últimas palabras provocaron un raro efecto en el moreno, ya que su corazón latió más rápido de lo necesario- Caaassss, metemelaaaa.  
-Eres perfecto para mí, pequeño, perfecto. 

Estiró una mano, acariciando suavemente el rostro del rubio y éste lo observó sonrojado, en ese momento comprendió que son muy pocas las ocasiones en que ha sido tan delicado con otra persona, mejor dicho, esas únicas veces ha sido con Balthazar. Se inclinó lentamente hasta capturar los labios ajenos en un pausado beso, que nada tiene que ver con los de hace un momento. Los brazos contrarios se aferran a sus hombros mientras siente la dura erección del menor restregarse contra su abdomen, así que sin más preámbulos, se deja llevar por la excitación que siente y lo penetra de una sola vez.

-¡Caaaassss Siiiiii!- grita el rubio enterrándole los dedos en la espalda- Aaaaahhhhh, Caaaaasss.   
-Grita muy fuerte para mí, pequeño, no te contengas, enséñame cuanto lo disfrutas- ordenó sosteniéndose con fuerza de las caderas del joven, seguramente le dejaría moretones, como en ocasiones anteriores pero al Winchester no parecía importarle. 

Los lloriqueos de placer del menor ante las fuertes embestidas, tenían extasiado a Castiel y se inclinó a mordisquearle los hombros, asegurándose de marcar sus dientes hasta llegar a mitad del cuello por el costado derecho y le hizo una notoria sugilación, la cual no se borrará en muchos días. Nunca lo admitirá, por más que le pregunten pero esa marca en el cuello contrario, lo hace sentir muy orgulloso, ya que así todos sabrán que ese hermoso chico tiene dueño, aunque quien no lo entienda, se arriesga a que le rebane el cuello. 

-¡Caaaasssss Yaaaaa! ¡Caaaasssss, te amooooo!- gritó el rubio enterrándole los dedos en la espalda y se arqueó al mismo tiempo que llega al orgasmo, manchando ambos abdómenes.   
-Grrrr, Deeeaaannnn- rugió al sentir como ese estrecho interior aprisiona con fuerza su palpitante erección y con un par de profundas embestidas, se corre caliente dentro de ese lujurioso cuerpo.  
-Caaaasss- gime el menor manteniéndolo abrazado mientras una sonrisa perezosa se apodera de sus labios- Te amo, soy solo tuyo.   
-Por supuesto que lo eres, mi buen chico- dijo acariciándole el cabello despacho antes de depositar un casto beso en la frente que sorprendió a su acompañante- Ni creas que hemos terminado, vamos a aprovechar nuestro tiempo a solas, en el auto solo podrás chupármela.   
-Me parece perfecto, Cas- respondió atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo y le dio un cariñoso beso que lentamente se hizo más lujurioso. 

No fue hasta después del tercer orgasmo que tuvieron ambos, que quedaron completamente saciados de su necesidad por el cuerpo contrario. El moreno se arregló la ropa mientras observa al menor, quien se mantiene recostado sobre el pasto, completamente relajado por la extenuante sesión de sexo y parece a punto de quedarse dormido. No es mucho lo que el rubio podrá hacer en ese estado, así que le ayuda a vestirse silenciosamente pero se detiene cuando al colocarle el bóxer, nota como su esencia resbala de esa apretada entrada, manchando la parte interna de los muslos del Winchester y cae al suelo. Tal vez una cuarta ronda no estaría mal pero ya se han entretenido demasiado y deben continuar el viaje, solo les quedan cinco horas antes de llegar. 

-Tendrá que ser después- dijo con claro disgusto para sí mismo. 

Una vez que consiguió vestir al rubio, lo tomó en brazos y emprendió el camino de regreso hasta el auto. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando ese lujurioso chico le rodeó el cuello con las manos antes de darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, quedándose profundamente dormido a los pocos segundos. Cuando llegó al vehículo, acomodó a Dean en el asiento del copiloto, colocándole el cinturón de seguridad para luego el subir por el lado del conductor, le acarició el cabello con suavidad al menor y regresó a la carretera, colocando un poco de música para amenizar el resto del viaje. 

Pasadas las siete llegaron hasta su destino y le dio un codazo al menor, aprovechando una luz roja. Esbozó una sonrisa cuando su acompañante se frotó los ojos despacio antes de girar hacia él, adormilado mientras su estómago gruñe reclamando comida. Dos minutos después, está estacionando el auto en el garaje y le indica al rubio que lo siga hasta el interior, llevando los bolsos. 

-Aquí nos quedaremos, será cosa de tiempo hasta que el cuervo nos encuentre, si estuvo mirando cuando Lilith y ese hombre fueron por ti, entonces ya sabe que estoy contigo, así que no se arriesgará a atacar de inmediato, primero evaluará la situación, lo que nos da aproximadamente una semana para prepararnos también- explicó el moreno activando la alarma de la entrada y un ruido proveniente de la cocina llamó su atención.  
-Oh Dios… ¿Está aquí?- susurró el rubio ocultándose tras él con rapidez.   
-Sssshhhh, no te apartes de mí lado- ordenó bajito y sacó una pistola de su bolso de mano- Vamos. 

A simple vista no parecía que alguien hubiera entrado o forzado la puerta principal. Se sobresaltó un poco al sentir como el menor sostiene su mano libre y podría haberlo apartado, ya que necesita ambas extremidades en caso de una lucha pero sabe que Dean tiene miedo, así que hace una excepción. Ambos caminan silenciosamente hasta el umbral de la puerta y se asoma apuntando con el arma. 

-¡Lucy, tard— su hermano se quedó en silencio hasta que logró salir de su sorpresa- ¿Cassie? ¿Qué haces con esa pistola?   
-Balthy, pensé que alguien había entrado- respondió guardando el arma.   
-Vine a comprobar que todo estuviera en orden y aproveché de limpiar un poco, hoy tengo libre en el hospital- explicó encogiéndose de hombros antes de ir hacia él, dándole un fuerte abrazo- Me alegra tanto que estés aquí, hola, Dean- lo saludó dedicándole una amplia sonrisa- ¿Están en un viaje romántico?   
-No digas idioteces- bufó el moreno negando despacio al oír la risa del Winchester después de corresponder el saludo de su hermano- No es un buen momento para que estés aquí, Balthy, no quiero que regreses hasta que te lo diga.   
-¿Y qué pasó ahora?- preguntó Lucifer entrando con una pizza familiar en la mano y una bolsa en la otra- Hola, chicos, llegaron justo a cenar.   
-El hombre que está presionando a John, contrató a alguien para que se ocupe de Dean- respondió dándose la vuelta y notó que aún sostiene la mano del menor- No quiero involucrarte en esto de nuevo, Balthy, no cuando ahora se trata del cuervo. 

********************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	18. Chapter 18

Lucifer tomó al chico por la muñeca y sin ningún miramiento la rompió, causando varias exclamaciones de terror entre sus compañeros, quienes hasta hace unos segundos los alentaban a pelear. Fue así como después de llamar a sus padres, terminaron expulsándolo de la escuela con tan solo diez años. Su madre no hacía más que llorar y preguntarse qué había hecho para tener un hijo así, por el contrario, su padre solo le dio un severo regaño verbal, dejándole muy claro que le daba igual si quería golpear a alguien pero que al menos tuviera la decencia de no ser visto por una multitud, ya que estaba cansado de limpiar sus desastres. 

Él lo tenía muy claro, sabe perfectamente que no es como los demás y nunca lo será, de hecho, ni siquiera le agradan el resto de las personas a su alrededor, solo son inútiles bolsas de carne que consumen valioso oxígeno. Al menos eso pensaba hasta que conoció a los hermanos Novak, precisamente al mayor de ellos, un chico de cabello rubio, ojos azules y una entusiasta personalidad que encanta a todos a su alrededor. No sabe exactamente como, ni por qué pero ese irritante niño no deja de merodear a su alrededor, empeñado en ser su amigo (lo cual es estúpido, porque ni siquiera necesita algo así de trivial). Día tras día lo rechaza, con crueles palabras, con empujones y amenazas de darle una paliza pero eso no hace desistir al chico. Probablemente lo hubiera golpeado hace mucho tiempo de no ser por su hermano menor, Castiel, quien solo iba tres cursos más abajo que ellos pero reconoce de inmediato esa mirada, la misma que él posee, la misma que no distingue diferente entre quebrar un brazo y patear una piedra en el camino. Un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, quizás habría un empate entre ambos pero no querría corroborarlo, ya que si volvía a causar problemas, su padre lo enviaría a un reformatorio local y no quería pasar unos meses encerrado ahí, moriría de aburrimiento. Lo mejor era mantenerse alejado de ese par de hermanos y consiguió hacerlo por unos meses, hasta que ocurrió aquello, en donde su visión de Balthazar, el irritante chico entusiasta que lo persigue por los pasillos cada día, cambió un poco. 

Aquel día comenzó igual que los anteriores, prometiendo ser increíblemente aburrido y sin algo que lo estimulara, eso solo lo consigue rompiendo huesos. Cuando terminó la jornada escolar, decidió colarse a la azotea para dormitar un poco ahí, ya que aún no quiere regresar a casa. ¿Por qué sus días tienen que ser tan aburridos? Tal vez deba darse una vuelta a la periferia de la ciudad, en donde descubrió un lugar clandestino de peleas y cada noche sacia sus ansias por el increíble sonido de los huesos rompiéndose (aunque el psicólogo de su anterior escuela lo tildó de sádico y potencial psicópata, eso lo escuchó tras la puerta cuando se lo dijo a sus padres). Unos ruidos llamaron su atención y se asomó al borde que tiene una malla metálica de protección, percatándose que tres chicos siguen a su irritante compañero rubio de clases, quien parece extrañamente enfadado y desaparecer tras el edificio. Una curiosidad que nunca antes ha experimentado por su misma especie, lo lleva a seguirlos, observando desde la distancia la escena. 

-¡Te estamos hablando, idiota!- gritó uno de los chicos empujando contra la pared a Balthazar, quien gruñó por el impacto- ¿De qué maldito manicomio se escapó el rarito de tu hermano? ¡Mira lo que me hizo!- se arremangó la camisa, enseñándole el antebrazo derecho- ¡Mira!   
-Tú comenzaste a molestarlo, ahora no te quejes- respondió tranquilamente el rubio, aunque detectó una nota de miedo en su voz.   
-¡¿Y qué me dices de esto, bastardo?! ¡Mira como me dejó la cara ese hijo de puta!- siseó otro de los chicos, indicándose el rostro y aún a esa distancia, Lucifer pudo notar que lucía muy rojo- ¡Ese bastardo me golpeó con una pelota!   
-Tú estabas burlándote de Cassie y lo golpeaste con la pelota primero- volvió a replicar el chico increpado.   
-¿Crees que no hemos oído lo que ha hecho ese rarito? Todos saben que es un bravucón, ¡Le rompió la muñeca a Thomas! Ustedes no son más que unos malditos criminales, aunque quien los culpa, con el ejemplo de padre que tienen, ¿Él te hizo eso?- preguntó tomando el brazo del rubio, quien gruñó por el brusco movimiento- ¿Acaso papito te usa como saco de boxeo? ¿O fue el hijo de puta que tienes por hermano? Ese maldito acabará en un reformatorio antes de— no pudo terminar la oración cuando Balthazar le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro.  
-No vuelvas hablar así de él- ordenó con un tono inusualmente serio e incluso dominante- Yo también sé lo que haces, Castiel te ha dado una paliza cuando tú y tus cobardes amiguitos intentaron atacarlo por la espalda, así que como no pudiste hacerlo, ahora vienen conmigo a desahogarse- rápidamente tomó al chico que lo golpeó por el cuello mientras los otros dos retroceden instintivamente- Yo no soy una persona violenta pero no permitiré que alguien se atreva a hablar mal de mi hermano, ni mucho menos a golpearlo, no son más que unos malditos cobardes. 

Lucifer esbozó una sonrisa divertida cuando comenzó la pelea, a pesar de ser tres contra uno, debía admitir que el rubio se defendía bastante bien. Jamás esperó un despliegue tal de violencia por parte de ese aparentemente entusiasta e inocente chico, aunque sabe que actúa así por proteger a su hermano menor, lo cual es idiota porque Castiel es capaz de defenderse solo. Uno de los mayores recoge un palo que hay cerca de la pared y golpe a Balthazar en la cabeza, haciéndolo caer de rodillas mientras un poco de sangre se desliza por un costado de su rostro. 

-Ya no eres tan valiente, ¿verdad? Vamos a darte una lección, idiota. 

Un nuevo golpe fue a parar a la espalda del rubio y los otros dos mayores aprovecharon de darle fuertes patadas a Balthazar, quien solo atinó a cubrirse con los brazos. Lucifer negó despacio, su compañero de curso no tenía la más mínima posibilidad de ganar, no porque fuera débil, sino porque desde un comienzo, nunca tuvo la intención de herir a otros y por eso le parecía estúpido que hubiera llevado a ese grupito de tarados tres el edificio, a sabiendas de como acabaría todo. Lucifer iba a marcharse de ahí pero entonces notó algo que quedaría grabado para siempre en su cabeza, aquellos orbes azules no expresan enfado, ni desesperación o dolor, sino que todo lo contrario, se muestran fuertes, determinados y brillan con intensidad. Desde un comienzo su propósito no fue pelear, sino permitir que esos sujetos descargaran su enfado en él para mantener seguro a su hermano de posibles represalias. 

-Pero que grandísimo idiota- dijo para sí mismo con una amplia sonrisa y se acercó a ellos.   
-¡¿Quién eres tú?!- gritó el chico que sostenía el palo y los otros dos se detuvieron.   
-Lucy…- susurró el rubio observándolo con sorpresa e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando intentó levantarse.   
-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así?- gruñó frunciendo el ceño.   
-¿Eres amigo del par de raritos?- siseó uno de los mayores apretando los puños.   
-¿Amigo? No, de hecho, ese idiota al que golpean, no deja de perseguirme y es muy molesto- respondió rodando los ojos antes de percatarse de la tristeza en el rostro del Novak, ¿Tanto quería llevarse bien con él? Simplemente no lo entiende- Ya me tiene harto con sus berrinches de que soy un cubito de hielo, con ese estúpido sobrenombre que me ha puesto y estoy a un paso de darle un puñetazo en el rostro- afirmó quedando de pie frente al sujeto que sostiene el palo, quien parece muy divertido con todo lo que escucha- Ni siquiera me agrada pero a diferencia de ustedes, él ha dejado muy claro que no es un cobarde, ¿Tres contra uno? Lamento decírselos, chicos pero los únicos hijos de puta en este momento, son ustedes. 

Rápidamente giró un poco el cuerpo al mismo tiempo que le da una fuerte patada en el abdomen al adolescente frente a él, quien suelta un gruñido de dolor y cae al suelo. Los otros dos no dudan en atacar, seguramente confiando en su superioridad numérica pero ellos no saben que Lucifer ha enfrentado al doble de oponentes simultáneos y fue muy estimulante destrozarlos. Tan solo tarda unos segundos en dejar al trio de tarados en el suelo, sangrando por las narices y con diversos moretones. 

-Que aburrido, pensé que sería más divertido jugar con ustedes, bueno, tendré que conformarme con romperles un brazo, como recordatorio- amenazó riéndose e iba a cumplir su palabra pero una mano lo detuvo por el tobillo derecho y se giró hacia el rubio.  
-Por favor… no lo hagas… por favor… ellos están en el club de basquetbol… no puedes destruir sus sueños de esa manera- suplicó con una extraña preocupación, ¿Acaso ha olvidado que esos sujetos le dieron una buena paliza?   
-Por favor déjanos ir- rogó uno de los chicos colocándose de pie con dificultad-No se lo diremos a nadie… y no volveremos a acercarnos a esos raritos, ¡Por favor!- gritó mientras temblaba de pánico.   
-Por favor… por favor, Lucy…- insistió su compañero de curso.   
-Lárguense de aquí y más les vale cumplir su palabra- gruñó apretando los puños. 

Cuando el trio desapareció de su campo visual en dirección a la entrada, se volteó hacia el rubio, quien con dificultad logró sentarse contra la pared, jadeando por el esfuerzo. Ya había hecho bastante con involucrarse y lo mejor es que se fuera de ahí también pero Balthazar no podrá levantarse por su cuenta, además de que duda mucho que llame a su hermano para que le ayude. 

-Lucy… gracias por lo que hiciste… no tenías que intervenir…- habló casi a susurros el menor- Yo… lo siento mucho… sé que he sido muy insistente contigo y te he agobiado mucho… perdón… no volveré a molestarte, lo prometo…   
-¿Por qué quieres tanto ser mi amigo?- preguntó sentándose junto al rubio, quien se colocó visiblemente nervioso- Sé que has escuchado los rumores y son ciertos, me expulsaron de mi antigua escuela por romperle la muñeca a un compañero.   
-Mmm, yo… no creo que seas una mala persona, Lucifer… tampoco me das miedo… quiero ser tu amigo porque… debe ser aburrido estar todo el tiempo solo ¿Verdad? Cuando yo estoy solo, me siento muy triste… por eso pensé que si somos amigos… nos podríamos divertir juntos… yo lo entiendo ¿Sabes? A ti no te importan las personas a tu alrededor, ni siquiera las consideras personas, mi hermanito piensa lo mismo, por eso no le interesa dañar a otros… pero él… un día me dijo que aún cuando yo soy algo empalagoso, a él realmente le gusta que esté a su lado y hago sus días más llevaderos…   
-¿Y quieres hacer tu buen acción del día conmigo?- preguntó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.   
-Quizás al comienzo sí… me recuerdas a Cassie pero he intentado conocerte mejor, más allá de los rumores que hay… y realmente me gustaría ser tu amigo, Lucifer, eres un buen chico, aunque nadie lo diga, eres muy inteligente y rápido, jamás he visto a nadie correr tanto en la clase de educación física, ni terminar un examen en la mitad del tiempo dado o menos… Eres independiente, no te importa lo que otros piensen de ti, eres decidido, fuerte y tienes convicciones claras… a mí… a mí me gustaría ser un poquito más como tú- esas palabras tomaron de improviso al mayor (solo por uno meses, aunque eso lo descubriría más adelante) Yo siempre he querido ser alguien capaz de cuidar de mi hermano… ser más fuerte, más decidido… entonces pensé… que si nos hacíamos amigos… podría ser más como tú… sé que suena raro pero realmente te admiro, eres todo lo que yo quiero ser, bueno, exceptuando lo de dar palizas o romper huesos- bromeó haciendo sonreír a Lucifer- Perdóname por ser tan molesto… yo… no sé cómo acercarme a otros sin ser tan raro…   
-¿En serio? No veo que tengas dificultades en relacionarte con otros.   
-Eso solo es superficial… nunca he tenido un amigo de verdad… supongo que tendré que esperar hasta el instituto o tal vez la universidad- se auto consoló con su habitual sonrisa entusiasta.   
-No sabes cuándo rendirte ¿Verdad?- preguntó con una sonrisa de diversión y le dio un empujoncito al menor antes de levantarse- Vamos- dijo tendiéndole la mano- Vamos, tienes que ir a la enfermería, no creo que tengas alguna costilla rota pero es mejor asegurarse- hizo una pausa antes de continuar, sintiendo algo extraño en su pecho- Está bien, tu ganas, seremos amigos pero si me haces enfadar, te romperé el cuello- amenazó muy en serio pero el menor solo se rio.   
-¡Sí! Lucy es mi amigo, Lucy es mi amigo- festejó alzando las manos muy entusiasmado.   
-Mejor cállate o me arrepentiré, chico irritante- bufó negando despacio. Tal vez tener a alguien al lado, no sea tan malo como piensa y siempre está la opción de darle una paliza si lo saca de quicio. 

Así de inesperado se coló ese chico en su vida pero con cada día que comparten juntos, aún cuando la mayor parte del tiempo está gruñendo o lanzando maldiciones y amenazas de muerte por culpa de ese irritante idiota, no puede evitar pensar que algo está cambiando dentro de él, como si sus aburridos y monótonos días, forman parte del pasado, volviéndose un poco más brillantes ahora. 

+++ +++ +++

Lucifer observa fijamente a su pareja, quien aún está acostado pero sabe perfectamente que no duerme. Desde que el moreno les anunció el regreso del cuervo hace tres días, el comportamiento del rubio cambió por completo, se mantenía muy alerta en casa y cada noche antes de ir a dormir, comprueba cerca de cuatro o cinco veces que la alarma esté conectada y las principales puertas junto a las ventanas cerradas con seguro. Comprende perfectamente el miedo que siente, ese sujeto que está tras Dean, no dudará en actuar cuando tenga la oportunidad, utilizando la misma artimaña del pasado para manipular a Castiel. 

-¿Bajarás a almorzar?- preguntó afirmándose en el umbral de la puerta pero no recibió respuesta- Sé que estás despierto.   
-No tengo hambre…- susurró abrazando la almohada. 

Lucifer bajó la vista unos segundos. Los últimos tres días han estado durmiendo en cuartos separados y no es porque él lo decidiera o hubieran discutido, sino porque viejos sentimientos han salido a flote con la situación actual. Cuando ocurrió todo el asunto con el cuervo, él se encontraba de viaje de negocios y no dudó en regresar apenas recibió la llamada del moreno, incluso se enfrascaron en una discusión que terminó con un par de puñetazos por parte de ambos pero lo más doloroso vino después, ya que el rubio comenzó a evitarlo los siguientes culpándolo silenciosamente por no estar a su lado para protegerlo, tal como se lo ha prometido en tantas ocasiones. 

-Escucha, Balthy- fue hasta el menor y se sentó al borde de la cama, estirando una mano para acariciar el cabello ajeno- Sé que estás asustado, ese hombre intentó asesinarte por su tonta rivalidad con Cas y sé lo que piensas, que volverá a intentarlo con tal de separarlo de Dean pero yo voy a cuidarte, Balthy, no permitiré que algo te suceda, lo prometo.  
-No te creo… no estuviste ahí la última vez- susurró el rubio cubriéndose la cabeza con las tapas. 

Probablemente no fue la intención de Balthazar abrir viejas heridas pero esa afirmación fue como una puñalada para el mayor, un doloroso recordatorio de su promesa rota. Sabe que no es su culpa lo que pasó, incluso Castiel se lo ha dicho (cuando volvieron a tocar el tema después de calmar sus respectivos enfados) pero su pareja piensa todo lo contrario y eso le duele mucho, más de lo que está dispuesto a admitir. 

El resto del día fue algo complicado, su pareja continuó deprimido en la cama y apenas probando lo que le lleva a su habitación. Claramente las cosas no pueden continuar así, por eso llama al moreno para que venga lo antes posible, quien en un comienzo se negó a hacerlo, ya que los pondría en peligro pero apenas escuchó que su hermano no está bien y se ha tomado varios días libres en el hospital (algo extraño ya que adora su trabajo) se despidió con un “iré en seguida” y luego cortó. 

-¿Ha esto se ha reducido el gran Lucifer Pellegrino?- se preguntó a sí mismo mientras agita la copa de whisky en su mano derecha. 

Su vida antes de conocer a Balthazar era completamente diferente, solía ser un hombre extremadamente reservado, que se involucraba en peleas por diversión, que todos a su alrededor no eran más significativos que una piedra al lado del camino, egocéntrico, narcisista y con un gran complejo de superioridad pero ahora… quizás no mucho ha cambiado, todavía le encanta el sonido de los huesos rompiéndose, siguen sin importarle las bolsas de carne inútiles a su alrededor, su ego está más arriba que nunca y realmente ahora se encuentra la cima del mundo pero hay algo diferente: Balthazar. Ese chico irritantemente entusiasta cuando se conocieron e inesperadamente valiente y leal, consiguió cautivar su corazón por completo, volviéndose una parte sumamente importante en su vida, ya ni siquiera podría pensar en cómo serían las cosas sin tenerlo a su lado, simplemente es inimaginable. Ese hombre le ha enseñado un poco de humanidad y ha vuelto su mundo mucho más cálido, por eso le duele que lo trate de esa forma, sobre todo porque se siente muy culpable, nunca debió dejarlo solo en casa, nunca. Fue un completo idiota y jamás podrá perdonarse por eso, no después de ver tan frágil al rubio los siguientes días de ese incidente. 

-Soy de lo peor…- susurró abriendo ligeramente la boca por la sorpresa de esa afirmación. Sin importar lo que ha hecho en el pasado, siempre se sintió bien, correcto pero ahora que involucra a su pareja, a la única persona que ha permitido tocar su (antes) frío corazón, se siente como la peor escoria que pisa la tierra. 

No sabe con precisión el tiempo que pasa perdido en sus tiempos hasta que escucha unos pasos acercarse y observa el umbral de la puerta, en donde ve pasar al moreno a toda prisa hacia las escaleras y unos segundos después, el rubio entra a la sala de estar, quedándose de pie unos segundos, como si no supiera que hacer. 

-Hola, Lucifer- saludó cortésmente antes de reparar en las dos botellas de whisky a medio terminar sobre la mesita de centro y luego la copa que tiene en la mano.   
-Hola, siéntate, Cas tardará arriba- señaló con la cabeza el sillón frente a él.   
-Sí, permiso- dijo obedeciendo casi de inmediato, lo cual le pareció divertido, aunque también esperable con el carácter del Novak menor- Mmm… ¿Estás bien? Cas no me contó mucho, solo me tomó de la mano, subimos al auto y condujo hasta acá a toda prisa.   
-Justo lo que esperaba de él- guardó silencio varios minutos para luego darle un sorbo a su copa- Es por el cuervo, ¿Cas te contó lo que pasó en su último encuentro?- recibió un asentimiento como respuesta, lo cual lo sorprendió, ya que el moreno no es ávido de hablar sobre su vida- En esa ocasión, yo estaba en un viaje de negocios, cuando regresé, estaba muy enfadado y tuvimos una discusión/pelea con Cas, terminamos golpeándonos en el cuarto hasta que Balthy nos separó… esa noche durmió junto a su hermano, aunque no puedo culparlo, no estuve para él.  
-No creo que Balthy piense eso- replicó tímidamente el rubio.   
-Sí lo es, los siguientes días me evitó y estaba más pegado a Cas que nunca, él lo hace sentir seguro, no yo… sé que él me culpa, prometí que lo protegería pero rompí mi promesa y no estuve a su lado cuando más me necesitaba. 

Apretó con fuerza la copa de Whisky en su mano derecha antes de arrojarla contra la pared de enfrente, sobresaltando al Winchester pero le dio igual, no tenía por qué ser considerado con ese chico, simplemente es el nuevo juguete del moreno, nada más. Sentía tantas ganas de golpearlo en ese momento, de destrozar algo para intentar calmar su frustración. Sin Balthazar rondándolo con su habitual entusiasmo, todo su mundo se volvía gris y molesto, como en el pasado cuando no se conocían. Tomó con más fuerza de la necesaria una de las botellas sobre la mesa. 

-No te hagas esto- pidió el joven frente a él con un inesperado gesto de preocupación- No es tu culpa lo que pasó.   
-¿Y tú qué sabes? No tienes idea de lo que es fallarle a la única persona que has amado en toda tu vida- se percató que el menor iba a decir algo pero lo hizo callar con una fiera mirada- No, no lo entiendes, tú solo eres el juguete sexual de Cas, nada más, ha habido muchos como tú antes y habrán más en el futuro, así que cierra la boca y ahórrate tu palabrería barata.   
-Sé lo que soy para Cas en este momento… pero desquitar tu rabia conmigo, no te hará sentir mejor, ni tampoco arreglará las cosas con Balthy- esa dura afirmación hizo gruñir al mayor- Lo entiendo, ¿Sabes? No a ti pero si a Balthy- se levantó de su lugar antes de acercarse lentamente hasta el dueño de casa, quien frunció el ceño- Él no está enfadado contigo, Lucifer, tampoco te culpa por lo que pasó, solo tiene miedo, mucho miedo y no sabe qué hacer o cómo afrontarlo, así que no te rindas tan fácilmente.   
-¿Rendirme?- preguntó arqueando una ceja mientras el menor se sienta a su lado.   
-Sé que no te importa, solo escúchame por favor- pidió esperando alguna negativa y continuó hablando- Hace cuatro meses que Cas me rescató de los Wellings pero aún hasta hoy, tengo horribles pesadillas sobre las cosas que me hicieron... aunque ya no son tan frecuentes como antes gracias a Cas… el punto es que el miedo que siento, no es algo que desaparecerá fácilmente y muchas noches me despierto gritando y llorando pero siempre, siempre que sucede, Cas va a mi habitación para abrazarme con fuerza- esa confesión tomó por sorpresa al mayor, ¿Realmente el hermano de su pareja puede ser considerado?-En ese momento yo soy incapaz de distinguir entre realidad y sueños, así que a veces lo golpeó o le digo cosas hirientes pero Cas no se aparta de mi lado, no me suelta sin importar lo que suceda hasta que me calmo…   
-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con Balthy?- preguntó ligeramente interesado.   
-Él no está enfadado contigo, Lucifer, ni tampoco te culpa de lo que ocurrió, Balthy está asustado y si en el pasado no pudiste estar con él, entonces ahora te necesita más que nunca, sentirte junto a él, protegiéndolo, cuidándolo y amándolo, eso es lo que hará que el miedo se vaya. 

El mayor frunció ligeramente el ceño hasta que su gesto cambió a uno pensativo. Quizás, tan solo quizás, ese chico tenía algo de razón. Ser rechazado le dolió tanto, que ni siquiera lo intentó de nuevo, simplemente se hizo a un lado hasta que su pareja dio el primer paso para que las cosas volvieran a ser como siempre. ¿Cómo se supone que conforte a alguien? Nunca lo ha hecho, jamás ha tenido la necesidad de hacerlo, ya que nadie le ha llegado a importar lo suficiente para tan siquiera intentarlo pero ahora se trata de Balthazar, la persona que con su sola presencia, lo hace sentir muy feliz. 

-¿Y cómo… cómo lo hago?- se atrevió a preguntar evitando la mirada esmeralda sobre él, aunque no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo cuando una mano se posó en su hombro- Dean.   
-Desde que conocí a Balthy hace unos meses, hemos hablado seguido por teléfono, seguramente te lo contó- el aludido asintió, su pareja siempre platica absolutamente todo lo que hace en el día, jamás ha habido secretos entre ellos y esa es una de las cosas que le encanta de su relación- La primera vez que nos conocimos, cuando cenamos los cuatro, Cas y tú fueron a ver una película mientras nosotros hacíamos las palomitas, en ese momento, él me platicó sobre ustedes, cada cosa que dijo, cada palabra fue acompañada por una radiante expresión de amor y cariño, por eso sé que es imposible que Balthy te culpe por esto.   
-Dean…   
-Cada vez que hablamos, él me cuenta sobre ti y debo admitir que es algo meloso- el mayor se rio dándole la razón en eso- Sé que a veces discuten, como todas las parejas pero cuando eso ocurre, Balthy sabe perfectamente como quitarte el mal humor, preparándote tu comida favorita o simplemente acurrucándose en tu regazo y mordisqueándote el oído derecho, eso siempre te hace reír. 

Lucifer no pudo contener la amplia sonrisa que se apoderó de sus labios. No le sorprendía en lo más mínimo que su rubito especial conociera a la perfección sus gustos, así como también sus mañas. Todas sus acciones, siempre buscan hacerlo feliz, como cuando acepta tener sexo en lugares públicos, consentirlo con sus comidas favoritas, siempre que llega cansado del trabajo, lo recibe con una copa de su vino favorito, cuando está molesto por algún irritante socio o negociaciones frustradas, su pareja le da un apretado abrazo y durante la cena le cuenta un montón de idioteces que terminan haciéndolo reír. Podía continuar por horas enumerando todo lo que ese hombre tan especial hace para que sonría cada día. 

-Vaya, realmente amas mucho a Balthy- dijo el menor sacándolo de sus pensamientos- Estabas pensando en él ¿Verdad? tu sonrisa te delata.   
-No me molestes, rubio idiota- soltó con cierta diversión en la voz.  
-Retiro lo dicho, no sé cómo Balthy te soporta- se quejó haciendo morritos como un niño antes de observarlo fijamente- Supongo que no han cenado aún, aunque no lo parezca soy bueno en la cocina, ¿Qué te parece si vas con tu chico y yo me llevo al cubito de hielo a la cocina? Balthy te necesita, tú sabes muy bien que debes hacer para que sonría de nuevo- afirmó guiñándole un ojo para luego salir de la habitación y el mayor lo siguió hasta el segundo piso, al cuarto de su pareja, quien permanecía abrazando a su hermano por la cintura- Hola Balthy, me han contado que no te sientes muy bien pero eso es algo que mi excelente comida mejorará de inmediato, ven, Cas, necesito tu ayuda- pidió tomándolo de la mano- Vamos, arriba.   
-¿Crees que perderé el tiempo cocinando?- preguntó el aludido frunciendo el ceño.   
-Ah, claro, había olvidado que no sabes cocinar, está bien, Cas, todos son inútiles en algo- dijo disimulando de la mejor manera su nerviosismo.   
-¿Me has llamado inútil?- el Novak menor le dirigió una mirada casi asesina mientras se levanta despacio.   
-Cassie, no- pide Balthazar esbozando una discreta sonrisa de diversión.   
-Mmm… creo que esta es la parte donde debo correr despavorido ¿Verdad?- preguntó el rubio retrocediendo lentamente hasta la puerta y recibió un asentimiento como respuesta- De acuerdo, cuando esté lista la cena vendremos por ustedes- salió rápidamente de la habitación siendo perseguido por un muy enfadado Castiel- ¡Por favor no me mates, solo era una broma! 

Lucifer mantuvo la vista fija en su pareja, quien se estaba riendo por primera vez desde que se enteraron del regreso del cuervo. Recordó las palabras de Dean y se sentó al borde de la cama, abrazando al menor por la cintura para pegarlo a su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que le muerde el cuello, dejando una notoria sugilación. 

-Mmm, Lucy- susurró el rubio correspondiendo su abrazo con fuerza.   
-Perdóname, Balthy, sé que no estuve cuando más me necesitaste pero será diferente ahora, voy a cuidarte de cualquiera que intente lastimarte ¿Y sabes por qué?- preguntó apartándose un poco para tomar ese bello rostro entre sus manos- Porque eres al único que amo y desde que te colaste en mi vida, ya no sé cómo estar sin ti, mi chico irritante.   
-Lucy…- el menor esbozó una sonrisa al oír esas palabras antes de darle un cariño beso- Hace mucho que no me llamas así… gruñoncito, yo también te amo y no sé cómo estar sin ti, no quiero estar sin ti. 

Ambos permanecieron abrazados con fuerza, ignorando los ruidos provenientes del primer piso, seguramente porque Castiel está castigando la insolencia de Dean. Quizás, tan solo quizás, debería darle las gracias después, había olvidado que no puede dar ciertas cosas por sabidas, por eso su pareja siempre se siente más tranquilo y seguro cuando le demuestra su amor con palabras, eso es suficiente para hacerlo sonreír de nuevo, tal como ahora. 

***********************************************  
Graccias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

El rubio estiró la mano hasta tomar la fotografía que mantiene sobre el velador junto a cama, en donde los sonrientes rostros de su familia lo observan. Ya han pasado cinco días desde que escapó a mitad de la madrugada en compañía del moreno, fue muy difícil al comienzo, especialmente porque tuvo que deshacerse de su teléfono y eso eliminó por completo cualquier forma de comunicación con ellos. 

-Espero que estén bien- susurró para sí mismo, apretando el objeto contra su pecho, como si esa forma pudiera estar más cerca de sus seres queridos- Quiero estar con ustedes… es lo que más quiero…- una solitaria lágrima amenaza con escapar de sus parpados cuando escucha un fuerte ruido en el primer piso y se levanta casi de un salto, apresurándose en tomar la pistola que el mayor mantiene oculta bajo la almohada- ¿Cas?- se atreve a pronunciar pero luego niega, se supone que había salido a arreglar algunas cosas y no volvería hasta dentro de media hora- Dios… y si es ese suje— no terminó la oración al cubrirse la boca con fuerza y respiró profundo- No… cálmate Dean, cálmate. 

Un nuevo ruido lo sobresalta y decide ir a investigar de quien se trata, aferrándose con fuerza al arma, la cual le da la seguridad que tanto necesita en ese momento. Desde hace dos días, comenzaron a llegar cartas firmadas con un dibujo: la silueta de un pájaro. En ellas se detallaba las cosas que el cuervo le haría en cuanto lo capturara, lo cual sería muy pronto. Bajó las escaleras con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora hasta que escuchó un jadeo proveniente de la sala de estar y luego otro fuerte golpe. Reunió el poco coraje que podía en esa situación para saltar al umbral de la puerta, apuntando con el arma. 

-¡No te muevas!- gritó manteniendo los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sin controlar el temblor en sus manos.   
-Tranquilo, Dean, soy yo, Balthy- se apresuró en decir aquella voz que tan bien conocía, así que se atrevió a mirar.   
-¿Balthy…? Balthy- dijo soltando un fuerte suspiro de alivio- Me has dado un gran susto.   
-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- preguntó Lucifer entrando con un bolso que arrojó al suelo, en donde había otros dos más.   
\- Creí… creí que era otra persona… lo siento mucho- se disculpó guardando la pistola en la parte trasera del pantalón.   
-Tranquilo, Cas nos pidió que viniéramos, nos había dicho que estabas dormido, así que nos pidió que no hiciéramos mucho ruido al llegar- explicó el mayor cerrando la puerta para luego ir con su pareja, abrazándolo por la cintura.   
-Cas podría haberme dicho… me llevé un buen susto cuando escuché ruidos- se llevó una mano al pecho, logrando regularizar su respiración- ¿Y esos bolsos?   
-Nos mudaremos temporalmente- comentó el Novak con una sonrisa entusiasta en el rostro- Después de superar mi pánico, lo hablamos con Lucy y llegamos a la conclusión que les ayudaremos con esto, Cassie no estuvo de acuerdo al comienzo pero es un hecho que ese hombre recurrirá a todo tipo de artimañas con tal de conseguir su objetivo.   
-Así que es mejor estar juntos en este momento, la unión hace la fuera, o algo así- agregó Lucifer encogiéndose de hombros distraídamente. 

Por supuesto que ese sujeto usaría todo lo que estuviera a mano con tal de cumplir su objetivo, especialmente si se trata de demostrar que es mejor que Castiel y a esas alturas, ya debe tener claro que es él quien lo está cuidando, lo cual lo vuelve un trabajo más emocionante. Se sentía muy mal por involucrar más personas en eso, después de todo, es a él a quien quieren. Lo único que lo consuela, es que al menos su familia está a salvo. Una mano en su hombro lo hace reaccionar, sacándolo de sus deprimentes recuerdos. 

-Tranquilo, todo resultará bien, Cassie y Lucy jamás me han decepcionado- afirmó el rubio frente a él con una sonrisa comprensiva- Ten fe, esto pronto terminará.   
-Balthy- respiró profundo antes de asentir, mucho más animado- Gracias, tienes razón, me alegra que se queden con nosotros, o sea… por una parte no me agrada que sea de esta forma pero por otra me gusta la idea- explicó con una sonrisa que fue correspondida de la misma manera por su amigo- Cas regresará pronto, acomódense en el cuarto de arriba mientras preparo la cena. 

Los dos mayores asintieron llevando sus cosas al segundo piso mientras él se fue a la cocina, decidiendo que preparará pasta con carne, ya que pronto regresará el moreno y quiere tener la cena lista. Sus manos comenzaron a moverse por su cuenta, había preparado muchas veces esa receta, así que su mente aprovechó de divagar en su situación actual. Deseaba demasiado regresar con su familia pero si lo hacía, los expondría a un grave peligro. Lo otro que lo tiene mal, es el cuervo, ya que éste ha dejado claro en las cartas que si divertirá con él y lo lastimará mucho antes de entregarlo a su empleador. Un pequeño sollozo escapó de sus labios entreabiertos, ¿Cuándo iba a terminar esa pesadilla? Apenas podía controlar el miedo diario y las noches son cada vez más complicadas a medida que pasan los días. Solo dos más y vendrá por ti, señaló una voz en su cabeza que lo atemorizó aún más. 

-Vas a cortarte un dedo si no prestas atención- afirmó alguien tras él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos abruptamente y se percató que sostiene la carne con una mano mientras que el filo del cuchillo lo mantiene a mitad de su digito índice,   
-Oh Dios- susurra asustado cuando ve un poco de sangre y se apresura en soltar el cuchillo- Maldición…   
-Ven, tienes que colocarte algo ahí- dijo el mayor llevándolo hasta el baño del primer piso y revisó el botiquín de primeros auxilios que hay tras el espejo sobre el lavamanos- Aquí esta- sacó una vendita para colocarse después de lavar su dedo y secarlo- ¿Por qué me miras así?   
-Lo siento…- se disculpó algo ruborizado- Yo… muchas gracias…  
-Mmm, seguramente estás pensando por qué soy tan amable contigo ¿Verdad?- el aludido asintió muy avergonzado- Está bien, no me molesta y es verdad, Balthy es la única persona que me importa, los demás son irrelevantes para mí- explicó distraídamente antes de observarlo- Balthy se preocupará si te lastimas y quizás, tan solo quizás, esto puede ser considerado como una manera poco común de intentar dar las gracias.   
-¿Gracias?- preguntó arqueando la ceja con desconcierto- ¿Por qué? No he hecho algo- agregó bastante intrigado.  
-Balthy tiene razón, tu preocupación por otros es algo natural, no eres del tipo que espera algo a cambio.   
-Oh… gracias, supongo- respondió algo nervioso con esas palabras, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo alagaran o reconocieran.   
-Como sea, acabemos este incomodo momento y regresemos a la cocina, tienes una cena que hacer ¿Verdad?  
-Sí, claro.

El rubio continúo haciendo la comida, en la silenciosa compañía del mayor hasta que Balthazar se les unió, regañando a su pareja por no ayudarle con la preparación. Castiel regresó al cabo de diez minutos, esquivando el efusivo abrazo de su hermano y saludando con la cabeza a Lucifer para luego sentarse frente a él. Durante la cena, la mayor parte de la conversación fue mantenida por él y el Novak mayor pero no le incomodó en lo más mínimo, de hecho, se sentía aliviado con tenerlos en casa, ya que su guardaespaldas estaba saliendo bastante seguido y sería un mentiroso de no admitir que le da miedo quedarse a solas.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?- preguntó Balthazar jugueteando con la servilleta entre sus dedos- Ese sujeto vendrá… ¿Qué piensas hacer, Cassie?   
-Solo debes confiar en mí, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber- hizo una pequeña pausa antes de fijarse en el menor- Tú también, Dean. 

El Winchester bajó la vista a su plato vacío, ¿Confiar en él? No es que no lo hiciera, por supuesto que sí pero lo que lo tenía ligeramente molesto, es la falta de reciprocidad en ese sentir. El moreno ni siquiera fue capaz de contarle sobre la llegada de la pareja, tampoco le decía a donde iba cuando se ausenta por horas y fuera lo que fuera el supuesto plan que trazó, no lo ha compartido con él. El rubio confiaría su vida ciegamente en Castiel pero tal parece que no es algo mutuo y eso duele, porque le recuerda que aún cuando pequeñas cosas han cambiado en su relación, sigue siendo insignificante en la vida de la persona que ama. 

-¿Dean?- lo llamó Balthazar, quien pareció advertir que algo le ocurre.   
-Vamos a comer el postre, hay helado… 

Desde que huyó de su casa para afrontar ese problema solo con la compañía del moreno, una insistente pregunta pasa por su cabeza, ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando el cuervo ya no esté tras él? ¿Qué sucederá cuando la policía detenga al hombre que está acosando a la familia Winchester? ¿Cómo cambiarán las cosas entre ellos? La idea de que Castiel simplemente se marche, sin mirar atrás, resulta mucho más aterradora que ser asesinado y ni siquiera quiere pensar en esa posibilidad, ya que es demasiado real. Si lo ve con objetividad, no hay una sola cosa que los una, no tienen intereses en común (por el sencillo hecho de que al mayor nada le llama la atención, salvo asesinar), tampoco muchos temas de conversación que no involucren homicidios o intentos de estos, no habían palabras de cariño y por más veces que dijera “te amo”, nunca recibe la respuesta que desea escuchar. Por tiene muy claro que cuando todo ese asunto acabe, Castiel simplemente se marchara, lo tirará como a un juguete roto e irá por el siguiente, tal como lo ha hecho siempre. No soy especial para él… nunca lo he sido, afirmó una voz en su cabeza, deprimiéndolo aún más. 

Después de cenar, se aseguró de dejar todo limpio y ordenado para luego marcharse al dormitorio, excusándose con que estaba cansado. Los sueños se volvieron una cruel anestesia para el rubio, ya que por una parte lograba conseguir que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos pero al despertar, todo se esfuma y solo da paso a una sensación de angustia en su pecho. No fue buena idea permitir que ese hombre volviera a colarse en su vida, ahora no tiene idea de como sacarlo de su corazón, ni mucho menos de su cabeza, aún sabiendo que no es correspondido y la agonía de llegar a lo inevitable, terminando con el corazón roto, lo atemoriza. 

-Dean- se incorporó abruptamente al escuchar esa clara voz llamándolo, encontrándose con aquellos hermosos ojos azules fijos en él- ¿Estás bien? Parece que tenías una pesadilla, te quejabas entre sueños.   
-Cas… algo así…- respondió acomodándose de nuevo sobre la cama cuando apagaron la luz y segundos después, ese cálido cuerpo se deslizó bajo las sabanas.   
-¿Seguro que está bien? Parecías algo raro abajo- señaló el moreno girándose hacia él y quedaron frente a frente.  
-Mmm, sí, solo estoy cansado, preocupado por mi familia y algo asustado por ese loco que quiere secuestrarme… oye… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Balthy y Lucifer se quedarían aquí?- preguntó con timidez mientras percibe ese varonil aroma que rápidamente inunda sus sentidos.   
-¿Acaso debo pedir tu permiso para traer a alguien a mi casa?- respondió secamente el mayor.   
-No… claro que no… pero podrías habérmelo dicho… me llevé un buen susto… - susurró sin comprender la hostilidad con que es tratado, ya que una de las pequeñas cosas que han cambiado entre ellos, es precisamente la tosquedad con que solían tratarlo al comienzo- ¿A dónde fuiste, Cas? Has estado saliendo mucho los últimos días…   
-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Dean- afirmó al mismo tiempo que lo jala por la cintura, dejándolo boca abajo sobre la cama y se sube sobre él con una sonrisa- Tú solo debes ser un buen chico para mí y todo estará bien. 

El rubio sabía que entre más momentos compartiera con el moreno, mucho más difícil sería decir adiós pero no podía evitarlo, en cuanto esos apetecibles labios se posaron sobre sus suyos, todo lo demás dejó de tener importancia y sus miedos se fueron muy lejos. Rápidamente fue despojado de su ropa mientras la boca contraria repartía notorias sugilaciones por su cuello, bajando lentamente a sus hombros. ¿Por qué ese hombre tiene que ser sexy e irresistible? ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan perfecto, incluso con todos sus defectos? Un lujurioso beso le impidió continuar pensando con lógica y solo se dedicó a sentir.

-Caaaassss- gimió cuando lo tomaron por la cintura para intercambiar lugares, quedando recostado sobre el mayor.   
-Ten- dijo entregándole un sobrecito con una amplia sonrisa- Chúpamela y prepárate rápido o te la meteré así- ordenó con un sensual gruñido que hizo estremecer al menor. 

Dean no quería seguir dando vueltas al extraño comportamiento que comenzaba a tener al mayor, simplemente no podía cuando lo tenía desnudo bajo él y gimiendo mientras lo alaba por lo bueno que es con su boca. Mientras hace uso de su lengua para darle mayor placer al contrario, se acomoda afirmándose en sus rodillas y esparce el lubricante en sus dedos, llevando la mano derecha hasta su trasero, dilatándose con cuidado pero a la vez con prisas, porque sabe que el moreno no se conformará solo con su boca por tanto tiempo. 

-Aaaahhh, basta- ordenó el mayor jalándolo por el cabello e intercambió lugares.   
-Caaassss Mmm- gimió el rubio estremeciéndose cuando ese varonil hombre se acomodó entre sus piernas y sin miramientos, lo penetró de una sola vez- ¡Caaaassss! ¡Sssiiii Mmm!- llevó sus manos hasta los hombros contrarios, enterrando los dedos en esa suave piel- ¡Caassss! Follameee, por favor- suplicó entre jadeos. 

Las embestidas se hicieron rápidas y profundas, el rubio apenas podía pronunciar algo coherente que no fuera el nombre del mayor, debido a todo el éxtasis que rápidamente se apoderó de su cuerpo. Jamás podría llegar a cansarse del sexo con el moreno y se entregó por completo a él, disfrutando hasta el último segundo. No fue hasta el tercer orgasmo que ambos quedaron satisfechos y extenuados sobre la cama. El rubio se acurrucó contra el moreno, esos orbes azules se fijaron en él para luego tomarlo con fuerza por el cabello. 

-Cas…- susurró extrañado con su reacción.   
-¿Confías en mí, Dean?- preguntó en un susurro a su oído.   
-Sí, Cas, por supuesto que sí- respondió jadeando suavemente.   
-¿Confías en mí lo suficiente para hacer lo que yo te diga sin cuestionar?- unos besos fueron depositados por su mejilla.   
-Sí, Cas, confío por completo en ti- afirmó con determinación y el agarre en su cabello fue liberado- ¿Qué sucede, Cas? ¿Hice algo malo?   
-No, Dean, eres mi buen chico, ahora descansa- ordenó pegándolo contra su cuerpo y los cubrió a ambos con las tapas- Yo te cuidaré, Dean, solo tienes que confiar en mí- el aludido se sintió más tranquilo al oír esas palabras y no tardó en quedarse profundamente dormido. 

+++ +++ +++

El rubio daba vueltas por la sala de estar muy nervioso. Ya habían pasado ocho días desde que el cuervo envió su regalo de presentación a la casa Winchester, lo cual significa que el plazo de una semana a salvo que impuso el moreno, se acabó y es cosa de tiempo para que ese hombre realice su siguiente movimiento. Las pesadillas de sus días de cautiverio, habían regresado y la actitud indiferente del mayor se hacía cada día más notoria, tal como ahora, la pareja había salido a hacer unas compras y Castiel simplemente se marchó, dejándolo solo aún sabiendo el peligro que corre, o mejor dicho, el miedo que siente. 

-¿Qué demonios le ocurre a ese idiota?- siseó para sí mismo cruzándose de brazos- Mmm… deseo tanto hablar con Benny… él nunca me abandonaría. 

Un fuerte ruido proveniente del exterior lo sobresaltó y se asomó a mirar por la ventana con cautela, suspirando de alivio al descubrir que solo se trata de su vecino, quien está sacando el auto a la acera. El sorpresivo ruido del teléfono lo sobresaltó y fue a sentarse a la sala de estar, reconociendo el número de Balthazar en la pantalla. 

-Maldición, cálmate, Dean, cálmate de una vez- se pidió a sí mismo antes de responder-Hola.   
-Hola, Dean, ¿Cassie ya llegó? Lucy acaba de recibir una llamada del trabajo y lo acompañaré a la compañía, así que regresaremos para la cena.   
-No, debe estar por llegar… entiendo, no te preocupes, le avisaré cuando llegue- respondió lo más calmado que pudo, no le gustaba en lo más mínimo quedarse solo.   
-¿Está todo bien, Dean? Sé que no es algo que deberíamos hablar por teléfono pero he notado que Cassie y tú están algo tensos… ¿Pasó algo?- preguntó con genuina preocupación.   
-No lo sé, Balthy… Cas está muy raro y no tengo idea de que le sucede…  
-Me mentiste, Cassie no está por llegar ¿Verdad? No debes estar solo, Dean, iré a—  
-No, no- se apresuró en decir, procurando sonar convincente- Estoy bien, Balthy, no te preocupes, acompaña a Lucifer y nos vemos en la cena, estaré bien.   
-Mmm… bueno, llámame si sucede algo, nos vemos. 

El rubio guardó su teléfono suspirando y después de asegurarse que las puertas y ventanas del primer piso están bien cerradas, subió a la habitación a descansar un poco. Apenas eran las cuatro y por más que deseara salir a dar una vuelta, no podía hacerlo sin exponerse a que ese sujeto lo atrapara o intentara algo. Se quitó los zapatos para acostarse sobre la cama, aspirando con fuerza el varonil aroma del moreno. 

-Estúpido, Castiel, deberías estar conmigo, deberías ser un poquito más considerado- gruñó abrazando con fuerza la almohada y ahogó un grito de indignación- Grrrrr, ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Por qué demonios me trajo aquí si iba a ignorarme? ¿Quién demonios se cree?- soltó retorciéndose sobre la cama- Idiota, idiota, idiota. 

Estaba tan molesto insultando y maldiciendo al moreno que no se dio cuenta cuando en un giro demasiado extenso, llegó hasta el borde, cayendo estruendosamente al suelo sin soltar la almohada. Un quejido de dolor escapó de su boca al caer de lado, ya que las cicatrices de su secuestro a manos de los Wellings aún siguen presente. 

-¿Por qué demonios me tratas así, Cas? ¿Qué debo hacer para que entiendas que te amo?- mantuvo la vista fija en el suelo bajo la cama- ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de un maldito asesino sin sentimientos?- se regañó a si mismo con resignación- Es mejor que limpie un poco, mantenerme ocupado me ayudará a no pensar idioteces. 

Iba a levantarse cuando reparó en algo blanco que sobre sale entre las tablas bajo el colchón y se incorporó quedando de rodillas para averiguar que es, sacando cuatro sobre algo arrugados. Con un ligero temblor en la mano derecha, abrió el primero de ellos, extrayendo una carta con un par de palabras en cursiva en el centro y tragó saliva antes de leerlas en voz alta. 

-“Quien diría que nos encontraríamos de esta forma, ¿Ahora eres niñera, ángel caído? Esperaba mucho más de ti, te has vuelto una completa decepción”- el rubio sacó la siguiente con temor, ¿Por qué Castiel no le contó sobre eso?- “Vaya, vaya, así que te estás follando al pequeño pajarito que debo atrapar, espero que no estés muy apegado a él, porque muy pronto será mío y no volverás a verlo, aunque podría enviarte uno de sus lindos ojos verdes como recuerdo”- Dean sintió las lágrimas acumulándose en sus parpados al entender que ese sujeto los estaba vigilando y probablemente desde que llegaron ahí. Tomó la tercera carta despacio- “Buen movimiento, ángel caído, no podré llegar a tu querido hermanito esta vez sí lo mantienes tan vigilado pero tengo mis métodos, ¿Crees que no lo he notado? El pequeño pajarito es mucho más que un trabajo para ti, eso será tu perdición, porque ya no eres ni la sombra del gran asesino que enfrenté en el pasado, ahora eres débil, ese chico te ha vuelto débil y te haré un favor cuando lo acabe”- el rubio no contuvo más las lágrimas, ahora entendía el extraño comportamiento del moreno, no es indiferencia sino enfado, enfado al ser cuestionado de esa manera y todo por su culpa, porque había decidido protegerlo en vez de asesinarlo cuando tuvo la oportunidad. La siguiente carta confirmó sus pensamientos- “Te daré una última oportunidad, ángel caído, entrégame a Dean o iré por él y asesinaré a tu amado hermano, si, ya sé que es tu hermano, ¿Vas a perder lo que amas por un calentón momentáneo? Piensa muy bien tu respuesta y no me decepciones, el gran ángel caído que yo conozco, hubiera asesinado con sus propias manos a ese chico, a menos que ya no seas ese hombre y te hayas vuelto un patético idiota de los que pululan por esta tierra.   
-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó una fría voz tras él y se giró despacio hacia la puerta, encontrándose con esos orbes azules- ¿Quién te dio permiso para entrometerte en mis cosas?   
-Cas… yo… 

El rubio tragó saliva con fuerza al ver al mayor acercarse, ya que su rostro inexpresivo le recordó a la primera vez que se conocieron y la indiferencia con que asesinó a sus captores. Un fuerte agarre en su cabello lo forzó a levantarse del suelo, soltando un gemido de dolor y dejó caer las cartas. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decir algo cuando le dieron un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que le rompió el labio inferior antes de arrojarlo sobre la cama. 

-No vuelvas a tocar mis cosas, ¿Te quedó claro?- gruñó la voz del moreno tiñéndose de enfado.   
-Cas… lo siento… yo… ¿Por esto estás raro conmigo? ¿Crees que ese sujeto tiene razón en lo que dice?- se atrevió a preguntar y se cubrió el rostro cuando el mayor levantó la mano de nuevo.   
-Solo lo diré una vez, no vuelvas a meterte en mis asuntos.   
-¿Qué soy para ti?- se colocó de pie ignorando la mirada casi asesina que recibió a cambio- ¿De verdad… de verdad solo soy un calentón del momento?   
-Desde un comienzo te dejé claro que solo eres mi juguete y en cuanto me aburra de ti, te dejaré- siseó apuntándolo con el dedo.   
-No es cierto… si solo fuera eso… no te enfadarías tanto por las palabras de ese hombre… si realmente solo fuera un juguete, tú— no alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando un nuevo puñetazo estuvo a punto de aventarlo sobre la cama y lo tomaron por el cabello antes de estamparlo contra la pared junto a la ventana.  
-Cierra la maldita boca en este preciso instante o yo mismo terminaré el trabajo que comenzaron los Wellings- el rubio contuvo la respiración al oír esas palabras- ¿Crees que eres especial para mí? Solo eres un agujero en donde la meto cuando tengo ganas, nada más.   
-Cas…- susurró sin contener sus sollozos.   
-Y para que sepas, no dudaría ni un segundo en entregarte a ese bastardo con tal de asegurar el bienestar de mi hermano- afirmó soltándolo con brusquedad- Ahora ve a preparar la cena, me daré una ducha. 

El rubio escuchó los pasos alejarse mientras limpia la sangre de su labio inferior. Jamás esperó que el moreno pudiera hablarle de esa manera, no después de todo lo que han compartido y ahora se siente como un iluso, por llegar a creer que podría ser especial para ese hombre. Fue en silencio hasta el baño del primer piso a curar su herida antes de dirigirse a la cocina, colocándose un poco de hielo en la mejilla derecha. 

-Soy un idiota- susurró para sí mismo. 

En completo silencio preparó la cena y aún cuando Castiel se unió a él, permaneciendo sentado mientras bebe una cerveza distraídamente, no intercambiaron palabra alguna. Ahora más que nunca desea estar con su familia, al menos ellos no lo lastimarían y realmente lo cuidarían. Cuando la pareja llegó a las siete, Balthazar fue el único que preguntó por su labio lastimado y el moretón en su mejilla pero simplemente se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. Ya no podía seguir en esa casa, ni mucho menos estar junto al hombre que ama sin ser correspondido, lo mejor es continuar escondiéndose por su cuenta y esperar que la policía termine pronto con toda esa situación. 

*********************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	20. Chapter 20

Balthazar observó fijamente los moretones que tiene el rubio en las muñecas y otros más en el cuello, además del evidente golpe en su mejilla derecha que se ha hinchado un poco. No quería creerlo cuando lo notó por primera vez hace tres días pero ahora no le cabe ninguna duda que su hermano lo está maltratando y no entiende el por qué, ya que hasta hace una semana, estaba muy seguro que se ha enamorado del menor. 

-Dean- lo llamó aprovechando que ambos se encuentran solos en la cocina- ¿Por qué estás permitiendo que Castiel te lastime?- el aludido abrió ligeramente la boca en señal de sorpresa pero luego apretó los labios con fuerza, en una clara decisión de no hablar del tema- No, no me quedaré callado con esto, ¿Qué está ocurriendo entre ustedes?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.   
-Nada…- susurró el rubio levantándose de su lugar para sacar una cerveza del refrigerador- No te preocupes.   
-Bien, entonces me lo dirá él- se dirigió hasta la sala de estar, en donde su hermano y su pareja se encuentran viendo una película- Castiel- lo tomó por el brazo con fuerza, ignorando la expresión hostil de su familiar-¿Qué demonios te está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué estás golpeando a Dean?  
-Ya basta- intervino el Winchester apartándolo con pesar en su rostro- Todo está bien, por favor déjalo así.   
-¡No! No lo dejaré así cuando te están lastimando, entiendo perfectamente que tienes necesidades, Castiel y sé que adoras rebanar cuellos pero es muy distinto que lo hagas con hijos de puta que se lo merecen, a que utilices como saco de boxeo a un chico inocente, cuyo único error fue enamorarse de ti- acusó apuntándolo con el dedo.   
-Balthy no te entrometas, es algo entre ellos- dijo Lucifer sin darle importancia al asunto y volvió a centrarse en la televisión.   
-¡¿Te parece bien que esté maltratándolo?!- gritó quitándole el control remoto de las manos para apagar ese condenado aparato- ¡¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto un hijo de puta, Castiel?!  
-¡Ya basta!- intervino el rubio con las lágrimas acumulándose en sus parpados- Basta, Balthy… está bien… déjalo así… ya no importa… es mi culpa por enamorarme de un maldito psicópata sin sentimientos… 

Dean le dirigió una mirada dolida al moreno para luego marcharse escaleras arriba. El Novak mayor frunció el ceño muy enfadado con toda la situación pero cuando su hermano simplemente volvió a encender la televisión, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, gruñó frustrado y se marchó de ahí, siguiendo a su amigo hasta la habitación, en donde lo encontró recostado sobre la cama, de espaldas a la puerta y el movimiento de sus hombros le indicó que llora. 

-Lo siento- se disculpó acercándose despacio para luego sentarse al borde con pesar- Lo siento mucho, Dean… no sé qué está ocurriendo con Cassie, él no es así… o sea, es así de violento con otros pero nunca con las personas que quiere…   
-Está claro que no me quiere… solo soy un agujero donde meterla y en cuanto se aburra… se deshará de mí- susurró el menor con tristeza antes de enterrar el rostro contra la almohada.   
-Eso no es cierto, él te quiere, Dean, lo sé porque conozco muy bien a mi hermano, él realmente está enamorado de ti, ¿Crees que es considerado contigo solo por buena voluntad? Jamás, así no es Cassie, él te trata de un modo diferente, Dean, cuando tienes una pesadilla, Cassie te calma y se queda contigo, sin tener la obligación de hacerlo, cuando yo me deprimí y fueron a verme… tú insultaste a Cassie llamándolo inútil… a cualquier otra persona, Dean, a cualquier otra le hubiera rebanado el cuello sin dudar por eso, la forma en que te mira es diferente, si comparo la primera vez que estuvimos los tres juntos y cuando regresaron hace unos días, los ojitos de Cassie siempre son fríos, calculadores y distantes pero al estar contigo, eso se suaviza, tú lo haces más humano, Dean y es real, por eso sé que él te quiere…- el Winchester se volteó a él, limpiando sus lágrimas con una mano.   
-Yo… encontré unas cartas… Cas ha estado recibiendo cartas del cuervo… en donde cuestiona su profesionalismo en el trabajo… dice que ya no es el mismo ángel caído de antes, que se suavizó por mí y ahora es patético… Cas me encontró leyéndolas y desde ese momento… cambió mucho conmigo… se ha vuelto muy violento… en el sexo, cuando hablamos… si cree que lo estoy mirando mal me golpea… yo sé que lo hace porque piensa que el cuervo tiene razón… que por mi culpa se ha vuelto blando… patético…- explicó el menor con las lágrimas acumulándose en sus parpados otra vez y Balthazar se acomodó a su lado para abrazarlo con fuerza.   
-No, tiene que haber otra razón, yo sé que mi Cassie te quiere, te quiere mucho, Dean, jamás caería tan fácilmente en las provocaciones de ese sujeto… estoy seguro que hay algo más para que éste actuando de esta forma… lo siento mucho… 

El mayor permaneció confortándolo silenciosamente durante varios minutos. Sabe muy bien que la aparición del cuervo afecta al moreno por lo que ocurrió hace unos años pero eso no sería motivo suficiente para que cayera tan fácilmente en sus provocaciones ¿O sí? No, su hermano no es débil, mucho menos caerá en ese tonto juego, porque es obvio que ese hombre busca dejar sin protección a Dean para así poder llevárselo y cumplir con su trabajo. 

-Quiero que desde hoy duermas conmigo- el menor se apartó observándolo con sorpresa- No voy a permitir que Cassie continúe lastimándote y si no cambia su actitud de idiota… entonces huiremos los dos.   
-Balthy… gracias pero no quiero que tengas problemas con Cas… estaré bien… cuando esto termine… me voy a ir… sé que Cas nunca va a quererme… jamás me verá como algo más allá que un apretado agujero donde meterla… voy a extrañarte… gracias por ser mi amigo- dijo observando fijamente al mayor, quien sonrió un poco para luego estrecharlo entre sus brazos.   
-Yo también te extrañaré, Dean, eres el primer amigo que tengo en mucho tiempo… él último fue Lucy…- dijo suspirando bajito. No quería que el menor dejara a su hermano, ya que se ha dado cuenta que es una influencia positiva para el moreno pero también entiende que debe hacerlo o solo seguirá sufriendo- Te voy a extrañar mucho… 

+++ +++ +++

Balthazar abre los ojos asustado cuando escucha un fuerte grito proveniente de la habitación contigua, la cual comparte su hermano menor con el rubio. Rápidamente enciende la luz muy asustado, no quiere ni imaginar el peor de los escenarios: El cuervo entró a la casa. Una mano se posa en su cabeza y el tacto suave de su pareja lo calma un poco, quien saca la pistola que mantiene bajo la almohada para luego salir en silencio. Los segundos se hicieron minutos hasta que el mayor volvió, dejando el arma sobre el velador y estiró la mano para apagar la lámpara antes de abrazarlo por la cintura. 

-Vuelve a dormir, Balthy, todo en orden- anunció cerrando los ojos.   
-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Seguro que está todo bien? Estoy seguro que era la voz de Dean quien— no pudo terminar la oración cuando un nuevo grito volvió a escucharse.   
-¡Aaaaaaahhhhhh!  
-¡Lucy! ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo?- exigió saber el rubio volviendo a encender la luz muy enfadado.   
-Nada, Balthy, son cosas de pareja, ahora vuelve a dormir, tengo sueño- ordenó apagando la lámpara otra vez, al mismo tiempo que bufa despacio.   
-¡¿Cómo que nada?!- se liberó del agarre de su pareja para colocarse de pie e ir hacia la puerta.   
-Balthy, no te metas y ven a dormir- el rubio lo ignoró y salió en dirección al cuarto contigua. 

Cuando iba a girar el pomo de la pomo de la puerta, se detuvo unos segundos pensativo. Lucifer dijo que es algo de pareja y la idea de encontrarlos en plena acción, no le agrada en lo más mínimo, por más que disfruta del sexo en lugares públicos con el mayor, jamás se le ha pasado por la cabeza que su hermano lo vea o viceversa, el pensamientos es aterrador y vergonzoso a partes iguales. Estaba por regresar a la habitación cuando un nuevo grito entre ahogado capta su atención, ¡Eso está muy lejos de sonar placentero! Armándose de valor, entra sin siguiera llamar. 

-¡¿Qué está… sucediendo…?- susurra la última parte con la boca ligeramente abierta. 

No. Ni siquiera de broma o como la peor opción, Balthazar consideró que los gritos se deben a la malvada escena frente a sus ojos. Dean se encuentra atado a la cama, sus muñecas están dolorosamente apretadas por una cuerda a la marquesa, incluso se han colocado un poco pálidas en comparación a sus brazos por la poca circulación de sangre que le llega. Sus tobillos han corrido la misma suerte mientras una mordaza negra cubre su boca, empapándose un poco por las lágrimas que le corren por las mejillas y se encuentra solo en bóxer pero lo que realmente lo sorprende, es que el moreno está a gatas sobre el cuerpo del rubio, sosteniendo su navaja favorita en las manos, la cual mantiene enterrada en un costado del abdomen del menor y la gira con lentitud. 

-Cassie… ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!- grita apretando los puños muy enfadado antes de acercarse rápidamente a la cama y empujar al moreno, consiguiendo apartarlo de ese frágil cuerpo que aún exhibe las cicatrices de su infernal cautiverio con los Wellings- Oh Dios… Dean… Dean…- éste lo observa suplicante, sin contener los sollozos aplacados por la mordaza- ¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo, Castiel?!- intenta liberar las muñecas del menor pero éste gime de dolor cuando las mueve y en ese momento nota lo roja que están bajo la cuerda- Dios… tranquilo, voy a— una mano lo jala bruscamente por el brazo hacia atrás, aventándolo con violencia hacia la puerta y de no ser porque Lucifer está ahí para recibirlo, se hubiera caído de espaldas.  
-No te metas en esto, Balthazar y ve a tu habitación- ordena el moreno con una frialdad que en contadas ocasiones ha visto.   
-Te dije que no te metieras, vamos a dormir- lo incita su pareja con una sonrisa conciliadora- Vamos.   
-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Va a matar a Dean! ¡No saldré de aquí sin él! ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa, Castiel?!- gritó apuntándolo con el dedo muy enfadado.   
-Él se lo buscó, desde un comienzo le advertí que si no acata mis órdenes, habrán consecuencias- afirmó con seriedad para luego volver a su posición sobre el cuerpo del menor, quien continúa llorando y vuelve a gritar cuando mueven el cuchillo con lentitud.   
-¡BASTA!- ordena Balthazar aterrado con las acciones de su hermano- ¡DEJA DE HERIRLO!  
-No lo defiendas tanto, él se lo buscó- volvió a repetir para luego apuntar hacia la ventana, en donde abajo había un bolso negro con ropa sobresaliendo de él- Iba a marcharse, así que le estoy dando una recordatorio de que debe ser un obediente pequeño o no me dejará más opción que tomar medidas más drásticas, deberías estar agradecido, Balthy, era esto o cortarle los tendones para asegurarme que no intentara huir de nuevo.   
-Dios…- susurró el Novak mayor llevándose una mano a la boca. Ese no puede ser su hermano, ese ser tan indiferente y distante no puede ser su Cassie.   
-Es mejor que lo lleves a la habitación, Lucifer, si insistes en meterte en mis asuntos, no tendré más opción que tomar medidas contigo y te recuerdo que esta casa tiene un sótano, ¿Quieres pasar una temporada ahí abajo? Creo que no- afirmó el moreno para luego volver a su “castigo”. 

Contra su voluntad, Balthazar es sacado de la habitación y lo llevan de regreso a la suya, en donde su pareja lo mantiene abrazado por la cintura para evitar que vuelva. Por más que grita que está mal lo que hacen, el mayor no lo suelta hasta que termina empujándolo sobre la cama, al mismo tiempo que lo inmoviliza bajo su cuerpo y le coloca las esposas de felpa negra para retenerlo a la marquesa de la cama. No importa cuando llore, suplique o grite, en ningún momento lo liberan y debe pasar casi una hora más escuchando los gritos entre ahogados de Dean provenientes del cuarto contiguo, sin poder ayudarlo. 

+++ +++ +++

Cuatro días han pasado desde aquella violenta noche en donde descubrió a su hermano torturando al supuesto hombre de quien se enamoró. Había intentado socorrer a Dean pero el moreno le prohibió entrar a la habitación y cada vez que salía, solía dejar cerrado con llave. Las discusiones con Lucifer fueron en aumento, hasta el punto en que ya dormían en cuartos separados. Jamás iba a perdonar a su pareja por avalar esa situación y en cuanto consiguiera rescatar a Dean, se lo llevaría muy lejos de ahí, ya no solo tendrían que esconderse del cuervo, sino que también del monstruo en que se estaba convirtiendo Castiel. 

No fue hasta el sexto día, en que tuvo una oportunidad de ejecutar su plan. Ambos mayores habían salido por motivos que no le dijeron, así que se apresuró en subir corriendo hasta el cuarto donde está encerrado el rubio y embistió la puerta varias veces, en un inútil intento por abrirla. Estaba comenzando a perder las esperanzas de poder hacer algo cuando recordó una ocasión en que su pareja… no, pronto iba a ser ex pareja, le enseñó a forzar una cerradura, argumentando que ese tipo de habilidades nunca está de más manejar. Se apresuró en buscar lo necesario, encontrando una pequeña ganzúa y algunos alambres en un bolso que Lucifer guarda en el armario. Estuvo forcejeando con la puerta por casi quince minutos hasta que escuchó un pequeño chasquido antes de que se abriera. 

-¡Lo hice!- festejó con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción y se apresuró en entrar, yendo junto al rubio, quien parecía estar dormido pero cuando reparó en el velador, vio un pequeño frasquito de vidrio junto a una jeringa- Oh Dios… Dean, Dean despierta, por favor, Dean- lo llamó sacudiéndolo por los hombros, procurando que sus muñecas no sufrieran más daño del que ya tienen- ¡Dean! ¡Dean despierta! ¡Dean! ¡DEEEAAANNN! Lo siento…- susurra antes de darle una bofetada con fuerza, consiguiendo que abra los ojos adormilado- Gracias a Dios… Dean ¿Me escuchas? ¿Dean?  
-Mmm… Bal… thy…- susurra enfocándolo con dificultad debido a los efectos del sedante que le han inyectado.   
-Eso es, mantente despierto, por favor, voy a sacarte de aquí, resiste- pide revisando los cajones en busca de algo filoso con que cortar pero no lo encuentra, ya que desde que su hermano cambió tan abruptamente, procura no dejar armas a su alcance.   
-Bal… thy…- lo llama despacio la voz del menor.   
-Tranquilo, tranquilo, voy a sacarte de aquí, lo prometo, iré a buscar algo con que cortar las sogas y nos iremos de aquí- afirmó acariciándole la mejilla derecha con suavidad.   
-No… mis tobillos… Cas… me… encadenó…- en ese momento el mayor se gira a comprobar sus palabras, percatándose de las ajustadas cadenas, aseguradas con grandes candados, dos por cada tobillo.   
-Mierda… tengo que sacarte de aquí, buscaré otra cosa… o llamaré a la policía, eso haré- resuelve con un atisbo de duda.   
-No… Balthy… no… policía… no…- suplica el Winchester con los ojos llorosos y en ese momento comprende que a pesar de todo, sigue enamorado del moreno, por eso no quiere causarle problemas- Por… favor… no… lo hagas…   
-Entonces tengo que buscar ayuda… Lucifer me quitó mi teléfono y las tarjetas de crédito… iré con el vecino, eso, él me puede prestar algo con que romper esas cadenas y te sacaré de aquí- el menor asintió despacio- Bien, regresaré pronto, mantente despierto, por favor. 

Sale corriendo de la habitación para dirigirse hasta la puerta de entrada. Los días que estuvo cuidando la casa de su hermano mientras éste se encontraba en Lawrence, tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a la pareja de al lado, con quienes estuvo platicando un poco cuando regaba el jardín delantero. Se apresuró en correr hacia la verja contigua, tocando el timbre varias veces pero nadie respondió. 

-¡Holaaaaaa!- gritó presionando repetidas veces el botón- ¡Holaaaaa!- pasó una mano entre los barrotes de la reja y tiró del pestillo, sorprendiéndose al encontrarlo abierto- Hola, voy a entrar-anunció lo más alto que pudo para correr hacia la puerta principal pero apenas la tocó, ésta se entreabrió con un pequeño chirrido- ¿Hola…? Hola… soy Balthazar, el vecino- dijo empujando la puerta y entró con cautela- ¿Hay alguien? Por favor, necesito ayuda, ¿Hola? Nos conocimos hace unas semanas, cuando yo— guardó silencio abruptamente al notar un rastro de sangre que se pierde por el pasillo y traga saliva con dificultad. Todo su instinto le ruega que huya de ahí rápidamente pero no puede hacerlo, si algo les ocurrió a la pareja que ahí vive, debe ayudarlos, no puede marcharse. 

Guiado por el instinto de socorrer a otros que le da su profesión como doctor, decide seguir el rastro en el suelo, tomando una figura de yeso de un elefante que encuentra en una pequeña mesita, mejor tener eso a ir desarmado. La sangre lo guía hasta una puerta casi al final del pasillo, con una respiración profunda, lleva su mano hasta el picaporte para abrir con lentitud. 

-Oh Dios…- susurra cuando encuentra a un hombre en la bañera, con un profundo corte en el cuello y se acerca despacio, con un vistazo rápido comprende que la herida no es reciente, debe llevar muchos días, probablemente más dos semanas- Oh Dios, Oh Dios… 

Balthazar se lleva una mano instintivamente al bolsillo del pantalón, con la intención de tomar su teléfono para llamar a Castiel pero entonces se enfrenta a la cruda realidad, Lucifer se lo quitó. Maldice por lo bajo y se apresura en salir, debe conseguir un teléfono en la casa vecina para llamar a la policía pero cuando está por salir, un ruido en el segundo piso llama su atención. Todo su cuerpo le suplica que salga de ahí cuanto antes, que si continua un segundo más, estará buscando problemas, sin embargo no puede hacerlo, ¿Y si se trata de la mujer que vive ahí? ¿Y si está herida arriba y no puede pedir ayuda? No, eso no sería posible, el cuerpo en el baño lleva demasiado tiempo ahí como para probar que esa chica sigue ahí. 

-Mierda… ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?- se sobresalta al escuchar un ruido más fuerte proveniente desde arriba y entonces su vista se posa en la sala de estar, yendo rápidamente hacia allá y suspira de alivio al encontrar un teléfono, marcando rápidamente el número de su pareja, quien responde después de dos tonos- Lucy soy yo- susurra llevándose una mano al pecho para intentar calmar su agitada respiración- Tienes que venir cuanto antes, por favor… yo… yo intenté liberar a Dean y… y vine con los vecinos… pensé que podrían tener algo con que romper las cadenas pero… Oh Dios… él está muerto… y… y estoy escuchando ruidos arriba… creo que… creo que puede ser la chica que vive aquí… pero… estoy muy asustado…  
-¡Sal de ahí inmediatamente!- grita muy alterado la voz del otro lado de la línea- ¡Sal ahora y enciérrate en casa!  
-No puedo dejarla, Lucy… si es ella y está herida… no puedo…- un ruido metálico suena tras él, provocando que se voltee lentamente hasta que se encuentra de frente con un hombre de cabello negro, quien usa una máscara del mismo color y un par de ojos verdes resalta en su rostro cubierto- Oh Dios… tú… tú eres…   
-Al fin nos conocemos, Balthazar- dice el desconocido con diversión en su voz antes de disparar hacia el teléfono, destrozándolo en varios pedazos- Es de mala educación usar eso cuando estás hablando con alguien, ¿Tu padre no te lo enseñó? Pero que digo, seguramente se saltó esa lección para ir directo al amor duro- afirmó lanzando un puño al aire para luego reír- Ángel caído y tú deben saber mucho de eso, lo eficaz que es la disciplina dura- una risa macabra escapa bajo la máscara- Ya que estamos en confianza, simplemente lo llamaré Castiel o mejor Cas, después de todo somos amigos- canturrea acercándose sin dejar de apuntarle con el arma- No te preocupes por la chica, después de divertirme con ella, le rebané el cuello, así que no puedes ayudarla, a menos que sepas revivir a los muertos- El rubio retrocedió hasta que la pared se lo impidió mientras su corazón late cada vez más rápido. No quiere estar cerca de ese sujeto, mucho menos conocer el rostro de quien ha protagonizado tantas de sus pesadillas de antaño- Tranquilo, Balthazar, no te mataré, bueno, no lo haré si tu hermanito cumple con su parte, ahora, es mejor que duermas un momento, te ves cansado. 

El rubio quería gritar, salir corriendo de ahí pero sus piernas no responden y tampoco es capaz de reaccionar cuando le dan un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo deja inconsciente. 

+++ +++ +++

Le tomó varios parpadeos conseguir mantener los ojos abiertos y no distinguió la habitación en la que se encuentra, aunque si puede afirmar que nadie ha estado ahí en meses, posiblemente años. La suciedad cubre varias partes de las paredes, hay algunos agujeros en las ventanas, pedazos de vidrio en el suelo y se encuentra maniatado sobre un viejo colchón. Después de forcejear inútilmente por varios segundos, se resigna a pesar quieto en su lugar, aguardando a que su captor venga, lo cual ocurre al anochecer. 

-Hola, dormilón- lo saluda el hombre dejando la puerta abierta tras él y sin traer la máscara encima, aunque aún sin ella no lo reconoce- Has despertado justo a tiempo, dentro de poco recibiré una llamada de ángel caído, no, Castiel y decidiré que hacer contigo.   
-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó incorporándose para quedar sentado mientras frunce el ceño.   
-Como te dije hace unas horas, no voy a matarte, eres mi moneda de cambio para tener a Dean, me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando descubrí que Castiel está jugando al guardaespaldas con él, aunque claro, hace mucho más que eso, ese parcito folla como conejos, mi parte favorita han sido los últimos días, sin duda ese chico tiene una voz encantadora, sus gritos son exquisitos.   
-Nos has estado vigilando- afirmó con sorpresa, eso confirma sus pensamientos sobre el tiempo que lleva muerto ese pobre hombre en la casa contigua a la de su hermano.   
-Así es, chico listo, he estado observándolos el tiempo suficiente, ¿Sabes que es este lugar?- preguntó con una amplia sonrisa de diversión- Aquí es donde los Wellings tuvieron retenido a Dean, en ese mismo lugar donde estás tú, lo golpearon, según el reporte del doctor, usaron sus puños, pies, palos y una varilla, ¿Has visto sus cicatrices? Deben ser hermosas.  
-¡Estás enfermo!- gritó con un escalofrío recorriendo todo su cuerpo- ¡Eres un maldito enfermo!   
-Jajajajaja, ¿Y que es tu hermano? ¿Crees que él es una blanca paloma? Él ama tanto como yo rebanar cuellos, por eso no entiendo como cambió tanto por un insignificante chico, ¿Tan bueno es follarselo? Sin duda tendré que probarlo, será muy divertido.   
-¡Sí lo tocas te mato!- amenazó el rubio con fiereza.   
-Que divertido, parece que aún no entiendes tu posición- dijo sacando una pistola de la parte trasera de su pantalón- Podría matarte en cualquier momento- señaló disparando a milímetros de su rodilla derecha- Pero no lo haré porque atrapar al pequeño pajarito especial de Castiel, es mucho más importante para mí y cuando lo tenga, todo lo que le hicieron los Wellings en esta habitación, será insignificante con lo que yo haré, siempre he tenido una gran creatividad, especialmente con chicos guapos, ¿Qué crees que hará Castiel? ¿Entregará a Dean o te abandonará? Por lo que he visto últimamente, será lo primero, puede que incluso le haga un favor, ya se aburrió de su juguete. 

El rubio apretó los puños con impotencia, no quiere que su amigo vuelva a pasar por ese infierno, ni mucho menos a manos de ese loco. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada durante largos segundos hasta que el teléfono de ese hombre sonó y respondió con diversión. Apenas escuchó el nombre del moreno, prestó atención a la conversación pero no era mucho lo que entendió y se percató de la amplia sonrisa en el rostro del cuervo antes de cortar. 

-Ya está decidido, Balthazar, alégrate un poco, mañana a primera hora serás libre- afirmó dirigiéndose a la puerta- Te lo dije ¿Verdad? Castiel siempre te escogerá a ti y en cuanto al pequeño pajarito, voy a divertirme mucho con él antes de entregarlo, siento algo de curiosidad sobre cómo consiguió cautivar a ángel caído, hasta mañana, descansa. 

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, el rubio se acurrucó sobre el colchón llorando. Ya no le cabía duda que su hermano usará esa situación para deshacerse de Dean y en cuanto ese sujeto lo tenga en su poder, va a destruirlo por completo. Jamás podrá perdonarse por ser el causante de eso, porque de haber huido en cuanto su instinto se lo advirtió, no hubiera caído en la trampa del cuervo. 

-Soy… un idiota… 

***********************  
Gracias por leer!   
Saludos! :D


	21. Chapter 21

Castiel conducía a toda velocidad por la carrera, Lucifer iba a su lado en completo silencio, jugando con un afilado cuchillo entre sus manos que de vez en cuando corta la yema de sus dedos pero no le da importancia. Su vista se dirige hacia el espejo retrovisor, encontrándose con los orbes esmeraldas del menor fijos en él mientras las lágrimas siguen corriendo por sus mejillas, tal como cuando lo subió al auto después de esposarlo con las manos tras las espaldas y colocar una mordaza en su boca para ahorrarse los lloriqueos innecesarios. 

-Ya llegamos- anunció el moreno doblando por un camino de tierra e internando en el bosque hasta que apareció el edificio abandonado en donde retuvieron al Winchester mayor, quien comenzó a temblar.  
-¿Ese es el cuervo?- preguntó Lucifer frunciendo el ceño cuando vio a un hombre de unos treinta años, cabello negro y ojos verdes, sentado sobre el capot de un camaro negro.   
-Sí, ese hijo de puta es- respondió estacionando a unos metros de su enemigo y ambos descendieron del vehículo- ¿En dónde está, Balthy?  
-Tranquilo, Castiel, soy un hombre de palabra, tu querido hermanito se encuentra bien pero primero quiero verlo y no es una petición, apresúrate- ordenó con una amplia sonrisa de diversión. 

El moreno gruñó muy enfadado pero no tenía más opción que obedecer, no podía exponer la vida de su hermano. Abrió la puerta de los asientos traseros y sacó al menor sin ninguna delicadeza, quien no dudó en forcejear mientras estrangulados sollozos escapan bajo la mordaza. Balthazar está en peligro y él es la mayor prioridad ahora, así que hará lo que sea necesario con tal de salvarlo. 

-Oh, al fin nos conocemos, pequeño pajarito, eres mucho más atractivo de cerca- canturreó el cuervo con una desagradable sonrisa- Tú y yo nos vamos a divertir mucho, te lo aseguro.   
-¿En dónde está Balthazar?- siseó Lucifer apretando con fuerza en cuchillo en sus manos.   
-Tranquilo, vaquero, no querrás ocasionar un accidente ¿Verdad? Mucho menos cuando tengo esto- afirmó enseñándoles un pequeño mando para luego abrir la puerta de los asientos traseros del camaro- Baja, princesa, tus príncipes han llegado por ti. 

Castiel abrió ligeramente la boca al ver a su hermano, a simple vista no parecía estar herido, aunque si notó sus ojos algo rojos, seguramente estuvo llorando pero lo que realmente lo asustó, es que sostiene uno de los regalos explosivos del cuervo, más bien, ese desgraciado usó cinta aislante para pegarlo a sus manos y que así no pueda soltarlo. 

-Les advierto, intentan algo y lo haré estallar- amenazó moviendo el mando con una amplia sonrisa de diversión- Entrégame al chico y lo dejaré ir.   
-No soy idiota, apenas tengas a Dean, apretarás el botón- dijo el mayor con su mejor cara de póker y sacó una pistola de su bolsillo trasero, dejándola caer al suelo, al igual que su navaja favorita- Sabes muy bien que no voy a poner en peligro la vida de Balthazar, así que haremos un intercambio justo, ambos caminaran al mismo tiempo.   
-Mmm, bien, hagámoslo pero sin trucos, Castiel o tu hermanito perderá sus preciosas manitos, si es que sobrevive a la explosión, dile que camine- ordenó manteniendo sujeto a su prisionero por el brazo- Ahora, Castiel, no coloques a prueba mi paciencia. 

El moreno asintió empujando al Winchester por la parte baja de la espalda pero éste se rehusó a caminar mientras el pánico sigue reflejado en su rostro. No está de humor para eso, ni mucho menos permitirá que lastimen a su hermano por culpa de ese insignificante chico, así que le quita el cuchillo a Lucifer y sin miramientos, lo entierra en el muslo derecho del rubio, quien suelta un grito estrangulado por la mordaza. 

-Vas a hacer esto por las buenas o arrastrándote, tú eliges, Dean- el aludido lo observó con desesperación antes de gritar otra vez cuando giraron el arma en su pierna- Solo te lo diré una vez, camina- ordenó quitando el cuchillo. 

El menor se resignó a lo que sucedía, yendo en dirección hacia donde estaba el camaro negro y a mitad de camino se encontró con Balthazar, quien le susurró un “lo siento” sin contener sus lágrimas. Apenas el moreno tuvo al alcance a su hermano, se apresuró en llevarlo junto al auto, inspeccionando el regalo con cuidado. 

-Esto fue muy divertido pero ya es hora de marcharme, tengo una ocupada agenda que atender- afirmó al mismo tiempo que rodea el cuello del Winchester con un brazo, cortándole la respiración hasta dejarlo inconsciente para luego subirlo a los asientos traseros del camaro, cerrando la puerta con una sonrisa- Muy bien, este control puede activar la bomba en un radio de un kilómetro y el detonador dentro de la bomba se activará en cinco minutos, así que no pierdan tiempo siguiéndome, aunque sé que te estoy haciendo un favor al deshacerme de tu juguete defectuoso- canturreó subiendo al auto mientras se ríe- Adiós. 

Castiel observa cómo se aleja como el camino de tierra antes de apresurarse en cortar la cinta adhesiva con cuidado mientras Lucifer la despega de las manos del rubio, quien sigue sosteniendo la caja con firmeza y llora en silencio. Les toma casi tres minutos conseguir liberarlo, el moreno se apresura en tomar la caja, para correr hacia un extremo del edificio viejo, rompe el cristal con una mano y avienta el regalo dentro, agachándose casi al mismo tiempo que objeto explota, provocando que algunos clavos pasen volando a toda velocidad sobre su cabeza pero nadie resulta herido. 

-¡No me toques!- escucha el grito de su hermano mayor y regresa junto a ellos- Ustedes… ¡¿Cómo pudieron hacer esto?! Dean… ese sujeto lo va a… va a…   
-Cálmate, por favor, no es lo que crees- intentó explicar Lucifer abrazando con fuerza a su pareja, quien le dio de golpes en el pecho hasta que se rindió, sollozando aún más alto- Eso es, tranquilízate, cariño, respira profundo.  
-Lucy… ¿Por qué… lo hicieron?- preguntó observando al menor con tristeza- Eres muy malo, Cassie… le hiciste algo horrible a la persona que te ama… horrible…   
-No sabes todo, Balthy, suban al auto y vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder- ordenó recogiendo sus armas antes de sacar su teléfono para marcar un número con prisas, yendo hacia el lado del conductor y se colocó el cinturón como pudo- Charlie, soy yo, necesito que rastrees un vehículo ahora, mantenme informado de la dirección a la que va, te enviaré la matricula por mensaje- dijo cortando al mismo tiempo que teclea algo- Ya está.   
-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó muy confundido su hermano, quien ocupó los asientos de atrás junto al mayor- Cassie… tú… ¿Todo esto solo fue un engaño? ¿No quieres deshacerte de Dean?  
-No, Balthy, por supuesto que no- respondió pisando a fondo el acelerador, tomando la carretera hacia el este, dirigiéndose a Lawrence gracias a las instrucciones de la pelirroja- Escucha, hace casi dos semanas, me di cuenta de algo muy raro en la casa de al lado, le pedí a Lucifer y Charlie que averiguaran algunas cosas por mí, llegando a la conclusión que la pareja que vive en esa casa, había sido asesinada por el cuervo, no sabía si ha contratado más personas y no era una opción colocarlos en peligro, así que con la ayuda de Lucifer trazamos un plan.   
-Le hicimos creer que estaba consiguiendo su cometido- continuó explicando la pareja de su hermano mientras mantiene abrazado al rubio, quien se dejó hacer escuchando atentamente- Por las cartas que envía el cuervo, Cas supo que lo vigilaba en el cuarto, así que le hizo pensar que esos mensajes lo afectaron.   
-Por eso las discusiones y los golpes…- susurró el Novak mayor completamente incrédulo.  
-Así es pero eso no bastaría para que el cuervo cayera, así que decidimos ocultártelo, tu enfado real sería suficiente, con Cas, sabíamos perfectamente que apenas te dejáramos solo, saldrías de la casa y eso le daría la posibilidad al cuervo de seguir su plan al capturarte, usándote como moneda de cambio… fue muy difícil hacerlo, Balthy… quería asesinar a Cas por tan solo sugerirlo pero él tenía razón, es necesario para mantenerte a salvo… por favor perdóname… no quería colocarte en peligro…   
-Fue mi plan, Balthy, si quieres enfadarte con alguien, hazlo conmigo… yo solo… yo solo quiero protegerte… y a Dean… esta es la única forma de hacerlo… 

Le había costado demasiado tomar la decisión de ejecutar esa plan, ya que en el último tiempo, se ha encariñado con el Winchester. Ya no puede verlo como un simple juguete con el cual se satisface, después de lo ocurrido en la carretera cuando hizo una escena de no-celos, porque jamás lo admitirá, algo dentro de él cambió. 

-Una noche… una noche después de hacer el amor con Dean… le hice una pregunta… “¿Confías en mí lo suficiente para hacer lo que yo te diga sin cuestionar?”… su respuesta fue “Sí, Cas, confío por completo en ti”, lo dijo sin un ápice de duda, Balthy, ni siquiera lo pensó… eso me hizo entender que… que él no es un simple objeto desechable… él si me importa… no tengo idea de cómo pero se ha vuelto alguien especial para mí… ese pequeño insolente me importa, me importa mucho- afirmó observando a través del espejo retrovisor a su hermano, quien tiene la boca abierta por la sorpresa antes de esbozar una sonrisa.   
-Cassie… ya lo sabía… lo sabía.   
-Por eso fui capaz de hacer todo esto, porque sé que sin importar lo que suceda, Dean confía plenamente en mí y necesito que tú también lo hagas, Balthy… cada golpe que le di… cada herida que le causé… fue la primera vez desde que nací que me sentí muy mal por lastimar a otra persona…cuando comenzaba a lastimarlo, solo quería detenerme y pedirle perdón… yo no soy así… Dean… Dean me hace más humano, él me enseñó una forma de excitación y emoción distinta a la que obtengo rebanando cuellos, la cual extrañamente me gusta mucho más que asesinar- afirmó sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, jamás esperó que ese encuentro tan fortuito, cambiara radicalmente su forma de vida- No era mi intención engañarte, Balthy, solo quiero protegerte.   
-Lo entiendo, Cassie… lo entiendo- dijo intercambiando una mirada con su pareja, quien lo liberó y se levantó un poco del asiento, abrazando al moreno por el cuello- Yo sabía que estás enamorado de Dean, prométeme que en cuanto esto acabe, se lo dirás, vas a decirle lo importante que es para ti… él merece escucharlo, aunque sea una sola vez.   
-Te lo prometo, Balthy, gracias.   
-¿Y cuál es el plan ahora?- preguntó el rubio volviendo a su posición, dándole un pequeño beso al mayor que lo hizo sonreír.   
-Eso es evidente, Balthy, vamos a rescatar a Dean y a acabar con ese maldito hijo de puta de una buena vez. 

El moreno permitió que fuera Lucifer quien le explicara la siguiente parte del plan a su pareja, ya que él debía prestar atención al camino y seguir las indicaciones de Charlie. Consiguieron mantener un buen ritmo hasta el anochecer, en perdieron por completo el rastro del cuervo, ya que comenzó a usar carreteras secundarias, evitando cualquier cámara o puestos de control en donde pudiera dejar rastro. 

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- preguntó el rubio cuando se detuvieron en el estacionamiento de un motel de paso, a un lado de la carretera.   
-Vamos a descansar esta noche- dijo Castiel quitando las llaves del contacto con un suspiro desganado- Mañana continuaremos, tenemos que darle más ventaja al cuervo o se dará cuenta que todo fue una trampa.   
-No podemos dejarlo a solas con Dean, lo lastimará- replicó su hermano frunciendo el ceño- ¡Tenemos que seguir!   
-No, Balthy, no podemos… si realmente queremos que esto funcione… él debe tener la sensación de que ganó… no te preocupes, no estamos muy lejos de donde piensa llevar a Dean… conociendo a ese bastardo, lo llevará al mismo lugar en donde intentamos matarnos hace unos años, el lugar fue clausurado hace dos años y desde hace seis meses, lo están remodelando para convertirlo en un centro comercial, aunque debido a unos incidentes, las obras se han detenido, no me sorprendería en lo más mínimo que sea obra del cuervo- afirmó dándose la vuelta para observar a Balthazar, quien correspondió su gesto con preocupación- Sé hacia dónde va, Balthy, llegará a Minnesota en unas tres horas, ahora que cree que me ha derrotado, no entregará fácilmente a Dean a su empleador, primero va a descubrir que lo hace tan especial para que yo me interesara en él… por eso sé que no lo matará…- apretó la mandíbula con la fuerza y sus orbes azules se volvieron muy fríos- Cada golpe que le dé, voy a devolvérselo con creces, ese hijo de puta se va a arrepentir del día en que se cruzó en mi camino.   
-Cassie… entiendo… confío en ti… solo esperó que Dean resista hasta que lleguemos…   
-Lo hará, mi pequeño es más fuerte de lo que aparenta. 

En cuanto llegaron a la recepción, pidió dos habitaciones separadas, una para la parejita y otra para él, agradeciendo que los entendieran que necesita algo de espacio ahora. Después de anunciarles que partirían temprano para desayunar en la ciudad, fue directo a encerrarse en el cuarto y se dejó caer sobre la cama. En ese momento de soledad, se permitió dejar caer su fachada de dureza, ¿Qué iba hacer si lo pierde? No, no quiere ni puede considerar esa opción, todo va a salir bien, sus decisiones fueron las correctas. 

-Correctas…- murmuró enterrando los dedos en la almohada con fuerza- Hice lo correcto… protegí a Balthy… y ahora rescataré a mi pequeño obediente… 

¿Y si algo sale mal? Volvió a repetir la voz en su cabeza, llenándolo de una inseguridad que nunca antes ha experimentado. Cada herida que le hizo al menor para engañar al cuervo, dolió horriblemente y le dejó un sentimiento amargo en el pecho. La mayor parte de esos nefastos días se odio por tratar de esa forma al rubio, todo su ser le rogó que no lo hiciera, que cambiara los golpes por caricias, los gritos de dolor por placer, que volviera a tomar ese cuerpo con la rudeza suficiente que les gusta a ambos pero no podía, esa es la única manera en que acabaría de una vez por todas con la amenaza que representa ese maldito hijo de puta. 

-Dean… más te vale mantenerte a salvo, pequeño… no tienes permitido dejarme… no lo tienes…- susurró cerrando los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido. 

+++ +++ +++

-¿Todavía quieres más, Cas?- preguntó el rubio algo adormilado al mismo tiempo que se acurruca contra su cuerpo- Lo repito, no eres humano, eres una bestia.   
-Te recuerdo que eres mío y haré contigo lo que quiera- afirmó ganándose a gatas sobre el cuerpo del menor, inclinándose a mordisquearle el cuello mientras se acomoda entre sus piernas.   
-Dios, Cas… Vas a Aaaaahhhh… ¡Ssssiiiiiii!- grita cuando lo penetraron de una sola vez y lleva sus manos a los hombros del mayor- Caaaassss Follameeeee, Maaaassss, Caaaaasss Maaasss.   
-Esa es la respuesta que me gusta oír. 

Después de alcanzar un satisfactorio cuarto orgasmo, el moreno le permitió descansar a su obediente chico, quien afirmó la cabeza sobre su pecho, rodeándole la cintura con una brazo mientras ronca ligeramente, haciendo unos ruiditos similares a unos ronroneos de vez en cuando. Jamás pensó que podría estar de esa forma con alguien después de tener sexo, lo usual es que una vez que se sacia, se marcha sin mirar atrás pero desde que conoció a ese insolente rubio, todo es muy diferente, él se siente diferente y no sabe si es bueno o malo. Sumido en sus cavilaciones, termina quedándose dormido también, abrazando la calidez de ese joven cuerpo. 

Una risita lo saca de su letargo, trayéndolo lentamente hasta la consciencia y parpadea varias veces antes de despertar. Su sueño jamás ha sido profundo, debido a lo que hace, no puede permitirse bajar la guardia tan fácilmente y todo es culpa de ese chico. 

-Buenos días, Cas, traje el desayuno, hoy comeremos en la cama- canturreó acomodándose a su lado y lo instó a sentarse con una sonrisa- Ya sé, ya sé, no te gusta comer aquí porque mancharemos las sabanas pero las cambiaré, así que no me regañes, gruñoncito.   
-Dean, te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames de esa forma o voy a castigarte- amenazó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y el rubio se rio- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?   
-Es que antes, ni siquiera me hubieras dado una advertencia, te estás volviendo blando con la edad- bromeó acortando la distancia entre ambos y le dio un cariñoso beso que hizo sonreír al mayor-Te amo, Cas.   
-Lo sé, pequeño, lo sé, ahora vamos a comer, tengo que ejercitarme un poco después.  
-Ya hiciste suficiente ejercicio conmigo toda la madrugada, puedes tomarte un día libre, estaba pensando que podríamos quedarnos un ratito en la cama después de desayunar- propuso el menor tomando un sorbo de su humeante café para dar un bocado a una de las tostadas con mermelada- ¿Te parece buena idea?   
-No realmente, es un desperdicio de tiempo- respondió comiendo también y mantuvo la vista fija en su café después de probarlo.   
-¿Ocurre algo, Cas? ¿No te gustó?- preguntó su protegido con curiosidad.   
-No, no es eso, está tal como suelo hacerlo- dijo arqueando ligeramente una ceja.

¿Desde cuándo Dean conoce tan bien sus gustos? Ahora que lo piensa con detención, desde que el Winchester se hace cargo de las comidas al llegar a su casa, siempre prepara sus platillos favoritos, lo cual es extraño porque jamás le ha mencionado lo que le gusta, a menos que lo averiguara por medio de Balthazar. Una pequeña sonrisa se apodera de sus labios sin que se dé cuenta, realmente le agrada la idea de que el rubio le demuestre sus sentimientos por medio de pequeñas y aparentemente, insignificantes acciones pero cada día se vuelve más consciente de la presencia del menor y le gusta que tenga esos detalles con él.   
Cuando terminan de desayunar, deja la bandeja sobre el velador y se acomoda en la cama, jalando a Dean para que quede con la cabeza afirmada en su pecho. 

-¿Cas? ¿Qué haces?- preguntó esa atractiva voz llena de curiosidad. No sabía muy bien cómo responder a eso, ni él mismo lo entendía del todo, así que solo se limitó a gruñir, fingiendo enfado.   
-Cierra la boca, quiero dormir un poco- ordenó bufando y cerró los ojos pero su mal humor volvió a cambiar cuando escuchó esa pequeña risita, volviendo a sonreír sin poder, ni querer evitarlo. 

+++ +++ +++

El moreno abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir una mano en su hombro derecho y se encontró con las miradas sorprendidas de la pareja antes de que su hermano le revolviera el cabello con suavidad. 

-Va a estar bien, Cassie, recuperaremos a Dean y todo volverá a ser como antes, no, ahora será mejor, tu insolente pequeño volverá a hacerte rabiar- lo consoló el rubio con un gesto de comprensión en el rostro. 

No entiende que ocurre hasta que su vista se nubló unos segundos y llevó lentamente una mano hasta su ojo derecho, tocando algo húmedo que lleva un buen rato deslizándose por sus mejillas. ¿Está llorando? No, eso no es posible, desde su niñez temprana que no derrama una sola lágrima. En ese momento las imágenes del sueño recuerdo que acaba de tener, vuelven a su cabeza con fuerza y ahora todo es claro: Está llorando por Dean. 

-Está bien, Cas, es una molestia pero así es cuando alguien que te importa sufre- explicó Lucifer observando fijamente a Balthazar, quien le dedicó una sonrisa- Vamos a rescatar a tu chico, destrozaremos a ese hijo de puta y después tendremos una maravillosa orgia- esas palabras hicieron reír al moreno.   
-En tus sueños, pervertido- replicó el rubio ruborizándose por la idea de su pareja- No quiero que lleves por el mal camino a mi hermanito.   
-Gracias, chicos- dijo limpiando sus lágrimas con suavidad, sintiéndose mejor que cuando despertó.   
-Tengo una idea increíble, ¿Qué les parece que cuando todo esto acabe nos vamos a la playa una semana completa?- propuso Balthazar entusiasmándose con su propia idea- Será divertido, Cassie no aceptará más trabajos, Lucy puede tomarse ese tiempo libre al igual que yo y Dean estará más que encantado de pasar tiempo con su gruñoncito favorito.   
-Hace mucho que no vamos a la playa- respondió el moreno con un gesto pensativo en el rostro y si es honesto, la idea de disfrutar de su pequeño obediente, es bastante atractiva- Está bien, vamos a hacerlo.   
-¡Sí! Vamos a la playa, vamos a la playa- canturreó su hermano abrazando a Lucifer con fuerza, quien le revolvió el cabello con suavidad.   
-¿Acaso mi opinión no es relevante?- preguntó el mayor arqueando una ceja.   
-Por supuesto que sí y sé muy bien que aceptarás, Lucy, siempre haces todo lo que me hace feliz.   
-Ya tortolitos, vayan por sus cosas, tenemos que irnos, hoy en la noche ejecutaremos el plan- afirmó el moreno con decisión en su mirada y la pareja asintió para regresar a la habitación contigua. 

Sabe perfectamente que nunca se cansará de rebanar cuellos, ni tampoco de considerar al resto meros objetos desechables, jamás cambiará su forma de ser mandón, frío, gruñón, distante, poco empático, controlador y con tendencias homicidas pero Dean Winchester ha llegado a aceptar todo de él, ha visto lo más retorcido de su personalidad (como lo tildan a su alrededor) pero aún así sigue profesándole su amor y siendo detallista con él. Poco a poco ese insolente pequeño se ganó un lugar en su frío corazón y no va a permitir que alguien lo aparte de su lado, solo él decidirá cuando sea el momento de acabar con aquella relación, así que a quien lo intente, solo le espera una horrible y agonizante muerte. 

***********************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	22. Chapter 22

El rubio abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando con cansancio y las articulaciones de sus hombros se resintieron en cuanto intentó moverlas. No reconoció la desierta habitación donde está, aunque vagamente le recordó al lugar en donde los Wellings lo mantuvieron retenido. Sus hombros vuelven a resentirse y alza la vista, percatándose que sus muñecas han sido inmovilizadas por una cadena, la cual lo fuerza a mantener los brazos en vertical sobre su cabeza, soportando todo el peso de su cuerpo inconsciente. 

-Oh Dios…- susurra gimiendo despacio por el dolor y mueve sus piernas lentamente para sostener su peso, aligerando el dolor de los hombros por la incómoda posición. 

Le toma unos segundos conseguir prestar atención a su alrededor, la habitación está desierta, solo hay cuatro muros laterales de concreto que parecen nuevos, ya que están muy limpios. En uno de ellos, el que está frente a la puerta de madera, hay una larga hilera de ventanas en el centro, por donde se filtra la luz, permitiéndole distinguir un poco del exterior, un largo sitio desocupado que parece un estacionamiento exterior y el sol está en lo alto alumbrando. 

-Mmm… Cas… Cas…- pronuncia lo último sintiendo las lágrimas que se agolpan en sus párpados. 

¿Realmente lo ha entregado a ese sujeto loco? No, todo tiene que ser una horrible pesadilla, en cualquier momento va a despertar y todo será como antes. Tristemente, no importa cuántas veces cierra los ojos, siempre aparece la misma habitación frente a él, recordándole cruelmente que su situación actual es real y ese maldito psicópata lo usará a su antojo para luego entregarlo al desgraciado que está presionando a su padre. Sus sollozos se hacen cada vez más fuertes hasta que una voz lo sobresalta. 

-¿Por qué tan triste, pajarito? Nos vamos a divertir mucho juntos, mañana al mediodía te entregaré según lo acordado, así que- llevó una mano a la espalda y sacó un afilado cuchillo- Que comience la fiesta. 

Dean intentó alejarse cuando ese loco se acercó a él con una amplia sonrisa. El fuerte agarre en su cabello lo hizo gemir por el dolor y el mayor colocó el cuchillo en su cuello, bajando lentamente hasta el borde de su camiseta para luego rasgarla con un corte vertical, dejando una línea rojiza sobre su piel. Volvió a repetir el movimiento hasta desgarrar la maltrecha ropa y la quitó, descubriendo su torso desnudo, en donde aún son visibles varias de las cicatrices que los hermanos Wellings le hicieron, especialmente los varillazos en la espalda. 

-Que exquisitez- afirmó el cuervo acariciando las marcas en su pecho, delineándolas con su dedo índice- ¿Sabes? El hombre que me contrató, me enseñó unos vídeos de ti, esas bestias tuvieron un hermoso lienzo en blanco y lo arruinaron completamente pero yo si se apreciar una belleza tan deliciosa como tú- canturreó llevando los dedos hasta el cierre del pantalón y lo desabrochó, bajándoselo lentamente.   
-No…- susurró el rubio tironeando en vano la cadena- No… por favor…   
-Por supuesto que voy a disfrutar de todas las bondades que ofrece tu lujurioso cuerpo, quiero que me des lo mismo que a Castiel- dijo llevando una mano hasta el trasero del menor mientras con la otra sigue bajándole la ropa- Estoy seguro que sin importar cuantas veces te ha follado, sigues igual de estrecho que un virgen.   
-¡Noooo!- gritó aterrado con la idea de que ese animal lo violara y apenas consiguió reunir algo de energía, le dio una fuerte patada en un costado del abdomen a su captor, quien cayó de bruces al suelo- ¡Déjame ir! ¡Déjame ir! 

El cuervo se levantó con una lentitud que lo colocó en extrema alerta y en cuanto se volteó, reconoció la misma mirada fría que tuvo el moreno cuando asesinó a los Wellings. Contuvo la respiración al tener a ese psicópata frente a él y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, algo metálico se posó en su cuello segundos antes de que una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo de arriba abajo. 

-¡AAAAAAHHHH! Ggggrrrr… Gggrrrr…- su cuerpo se retorció violentamente hasta que el objeto fue apartado, haciendo ceder sus rodillas y sus hombros se resintieron al cargar todo el peso de nuevo de una mala postura.   
-Este es uno de mis juguetes favoritos- habló tomándolo por la barbilla pero el rubio no fue capaz de enfocar bien su vista- ¿Te gustó? Yo mismo lo modifiqué, el voltaje es el máximo para darle a tu lindo cuerpecito un doloroso sacudón sin que te llegues a desmayar, parece que Castiel no te ha entrenado bien, cuando haces algo malo, recibes un castigo, así es como funciona- explicó al mismo tiempo que lo suelta y coloca el taser en su pecho, aplicando una nueva descarga.   
-¡AAAAAHHHHH! GGGGRRRRR… GGGGRRRRR…- la espalda del rubio se dobló dolorosamente hasta que su captor detuvo el castigo y volvió a dejarse caer, dañando aún más las articulaciones de sus hombros.   
-Esto es solo una advertencia, pajarito, vuelves a golpearme y la próxima vez, te romperé un brazo o una pierna, o mejor ambos- señaló con una carcajada de diversión para volver a guardar su juguete en el pantalón- ¿En qué parte me quedé? 

Dean observó jadeando despacio como lo despojan de su pantalón, reparando en ese momento que está sin zapatos y calcetines, lo cual lo deja solo en bóxer. No va a soportar todo un día siendo torturado por ese animal, porque tiene muy claro que el moreno no vendrá a rescatarlo esta vez… hoy no aparecerá a rescatarlo como en las oportunidad anteriores. Castiel se ha desecho de él, ahora se ha vuelto un juguete inservible y en cuanto ese sujeto lo viole, cualquier esperanza de volver a ser útil desaparecerá para siempre. Ya todo acabó. 

-¿Por qué lloras, pajarito?- preguntó el mayor con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción- Reserva esas lágrimas para cuando comencemos, he escogido lo mejor, deberías estar agradecido- afirmó dirigiéndose hasta la puerta y estiró la mano, la cual desapareció tras la pared antes de que volviera sosteniendo un bolso negro- ¿Sabes por qué escogí una bomba de clavos como presentación?- interrogó inclinándose a sacar un objeto del bolso- Las bomba en sí no me atraen, es aburrida y tediosa pero lo que provoca, eso sí que es divertido, verás, Dean, yo no soy del tipo que metería una bala en la cabeza y fin del trabajo, no señor, eso no es divertido, a mí me encanta escuchar a mis presas gritar, desgarrarse la garganta del dolor y suplicando piedad, la bomba de clavos no busca asesinar a un gran número de personas, sino herir de gravedad, la muerte solo es un daño colateral.   
-Eres un enfermo…- susurró algo más repuesto del taser pero aún era incapaz de mantener su propio peso.  
-Jajajaja, que gracioso que lo diga el mismo chico que no tiene reparos en abrirse de piernas para un asesino a sueldo, ¿Cómo es la cama, Dean? ¿Te hace gritar de placer? ¿Te lleva al éxtasis con cada embestida?- preguntó acercándose lentamente antes de dirigir el objeto que sostiene en las manos directo hacia su muslo derecho, presionando el gatillo.   
-¡AAAAAHHHHHH!- grita el menor cuando algo afilado atraviesa su carne, quedando incrustado dolorosamente.   
-¿Te gusta, Dean? Esta belleza es otro de mis favoritos- afirmó dándole un golpecito a la pistola de clavos- Por cierto, siempre me han gustado los tríos- pronunció al mismo tiempo que dispara dos veces más hacia el muslo del rubio, quien no contuvo un grito de dolor- Buen chico, me encanta tu voz-dijo acercándose lentamente antes de hacer un gesto pensativo- Casi lo olvido, solo fueron dos- comentó al mismo tiempo que vuelve a sacar el taser, aplicando otra descarga en su cuello que lo hace retorcerse- Esto va a ser muy divertido. 

El rubio entreabrió los ojos con cansancio cuando el mayor se alejó, buscando algo en el bolso. No quería ni imaginar los horribles objetos que tendría dentro, los mismos con los cuales ha torturado a otros antes de asesinarlos. Dean observa horrorizado cuando su captor escoge el siguiente juguete de tortura, balanceándolo con arrogancia en su mano derecha mientras se acerca. 

-No…- susurra con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.   
-Vamos a hacer un juego, pajarito, te haré algunas preguntas y cada vez que te rehúses a responder o me mientas, recibirás un golpe de esto- le enseñó el arma con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción- ¿Sabías que esto se utiliza en algunas prácticas de sadomaso? En lo personal, es mi tipo de sexo favorito. 

El Winchester tragó saliva con dificultad, el juguete ¿sexual? Se compone por un mango envuelto en cuero negro, en el cual, uno de los extremos tiene seis largas tiras de algún material flexible y amarillo pero lo realmente aterrador, es que en cada punta, hay afilados ganchos pequeños, listos para desgarrar la carne con cada azote. 

-¿Estás listo para el juego? Por si acaso, no olvides que me encantan los tríos, así que cada vez que te equivoques, será tres veces que disfrutarás esta preciosura- dijo rodeándolo lentamente hasta quedar a su espalda, en donde se inclinó suficiente para acercar la boca a su oído- Primera pregunta, ¿Amas a Castiel?  
-Yo…- por unos segundos se planteó mandarlo a la mierda pero su cuerpo se rehúsa a recibir más dolor y está dispuesto a entrar en ese retorcido juego- Sí… lo amo…   
-Buen chico, esa fue fácil, vamos a subir un poco la dificultad, ¿Qué es lo que más te excita de Castiel?   
-Me… me excita… lo varonil que es… su resistencia sobrehumana… me gusta cuando… se coloca mandón… y… me excita mucho como se ve… después de ejercitarse…- respondió bajito, apretando los puños para contener su impotencia.   
-Oh, que chico tan pervertido, así que te gusta el angelito caído sudando, ¿Cómo te gusta que te folle?- continuó al mismo tiempo que baja una mano por el torso desnudo del menor y se detuvo en su entrepierna.   
-¡No me toques!- gritó sacudiéndose un poco pero en cuanto observó ese rostro divertido, supo que había cometido un gran error.   
-Respuesta equivocada, pajarito. 

El rubio negó despacio pero no tuvo tiempo de suplicar, ya que un rápido azote provocó que los ganchos de metal se introdujeran en su carne sin piedad, siendo arrancamos con la misma velocidad. El intenso dolor en su espalda se repitió dos veces más, haciéndolo gritar mientras siente la sangre deslizándose hacia abajo. El despiadado asesino, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, lamiendo lentamente el líquido carmín de sus heridas. 

-Entiendo perfectamente por qué Castiel quedó cautivado contigo, tu voz es maravillosa, estoy ansioso por hacerte lloriquear cuando te la meta muy fuerte- afirmó con una risa de diversión para luego apartarse, volviendo a tomar posición frente a él y un poco de sangre tiñe la comisura de sus labios- No repetiré la pregunta otra vez, ¿Cómo te gusta que te folle?   
-Fu… fuerte… me gusta que… me folle con fuerza… sin importarle si estoy listo para recibirlo… me gusta su salvajismo… que sea un animal… que reclame mi cuerpo sin pedir permiso…- respondió intentando contener sus lágrimas sin éxito, no por tener que compartir su intimidad con ese sujeto, sino porque ya nunca volverá a estar junto a la persona que ama para disfrutar de esos momentos.   
-Lo estás haciendo increíble, cariño, siguiente pregunta, ¿Castiel te quiere?- el rubio bajó la vista con tristeza.   
-No… no me quiere… 

Ya había dejado más que claro que no le interesa y lo entregó al cuervo para que se deshiciera de un juguete defectuoso después de divertirse. Estaba tan sumido en sus deprimentes pensamientos, que el primer azote lo encontró desprevenido y no contuvo sus gritos hasta que después del tercero se detuvo. Apretó los puños sollozando. 

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡Sí te respondí! ¡Lo hice!- gritó cerrando los ojos cuando lo tomaron por la mandíbula con fuerza.   
-Sí, respondiste pero no fue la verdad, te advertí que las mentiras serian castigadas también- dijo con dureza antes de soltarlo- Castiel si te quiere, mejor dicho, te quería, no olvides que los estuve vigilando varios días, ¿Por qué crees que me interesé en ti? Algo especial debes tener para haber cautivado al cubo de hielo- señaló encogiéndose de hombros antes de volver a tomar el taser, ajustando el voltaje de un lado- Prepararé el siguiente juego, duerme un poco, te ves cansado. 

Una descarga eléctrica aún más fuerte que las anteriores, recorrió el cuerpo de Dean, haciéndolo gritar y gruñir antes de detenerse, enviándolo directo a la inconsciencia. 

Un extraño zumbido, hizo que Dean abriera los ojos despacio, parpadeando cansado por varios segundos hasta que fue capaz de mantenerse despierto. La posición de su cuerpo había vuelto a cambiar y ahora lo que le dolía eran las rodillas, ya que están sosteniendo una parte de su peso. Bajó lentamente la vista, percatándose que hay dos fierros gruesos en horizontal, los cuales afirman su torso a la altura del pecho y la cadera, forzándolo a mantenerse de rodillas. Sus brazos han sido encadenados por las muñecas a unas argollas de acero adheridas al suelo de concreto. Intenta juntar sus piernas para levantarse pero algo muy duro entre ellas se lo impide. 

-Hola, pajarito, estaba a punto de despertarte, he preparado algo muy especial para ti, míralo por ti mismo- lo incentivó con una estruendosa risa que no le agradó en lo más mínimo el menor. 

En cuanto el rubio giró la cabeza, descubrió con horror que hay una extraña maquina tras él, a medio metro de distancia, de no conocer el objeto que hay en la punta, jamás hubiera pensando que planea hacer el cuervo pero lamentablemente, conoce perfectamente esa cosa o mejor dicho “juguete sexual casero” o también conocido como “una máquina para follar”, la cual gracias a su movimiento de adelante y atrás, que puede variar en velocidad, ayuda que el gran consolador en la punta se introduzca solo en la persona de turno. 

-¿Te gusta, Dean? Lo hice especialmente para ti, en cuanto descubrí lo mucho que te encanta que ángel caído te folle, la mandé a construir para ti- explicó el mayor riéndose y lo rodeó lentamente hasta quedar frente a él- Te daré dos opciones, cualquier otra recibirás un gran castigo que no querrás saber, puedo meterte ese magnífico consolador por el trasero ahora mismo o me la chupas y pondré un poco de lubricante en mi juguetito, ¿Qué escoges?

El Winchester negó despacio, con gruesas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. No podía creer que estaba en esa situación. Podía lidiar con la tortura física, los hermanos Wellings le demostraron que infravaloraba su propia resistencia pero afrontar los abusos de ese hombre, sabiendo perfectamente que después de que se divierta y excite lo suficiente va a violarlo, es algo que lo destrozar por dentro. Nunca mintió cuando le dijo aquellas palabras al moreno, prefería morir a que otro hombre lo tocara. 

-Te facilitaré la decisión, pajarito, de todas formas usaré mi juguete contigo, así que puede ser al modo doloroso o un poquito placentero, ¿Quieres que le envíe un vídeo a tu mamita de como ese gran consolador te rompe el trasero?- el rubio lo observó sin ocultar el odio que siente-Que sexy mirada, no me provoques, pajarito o te follaré ahora mismo.   
-Eres un hijo de puta… un maldito psicópata- siseó frunciendo el ceño cuando el mayor se desabrochó el pantalón y liberó su más que dura erección, colocándola muy cerca de los labios del cautivo.   
-Solo por si acaso, ni te atrevas a usar tus dientes o a hacer algo estúpido y más te vale que sea muy bueno- aconsejó al mismo tiempo que saca una pistola de la parte trasera de su pantalón- Porque no solo te asesinaré, después iré por tu familia, voy a destrozar a tu querido hermanito y a su pareja, después a tus padres y a ese idiota amiguito que te ronda.   
-¡No te acerques a ellos!- gritó apretando los puños con fuerza antes de resignarse. Ya perdió al hombre que ama, ser el juguete sexual de ese sujeto, será menos doloroso ahora. 

Abre la boca para aceptar su destino pero mantiene los ojos cerrados, con la ilusa esperanza de que de esa forma, pueda visualizar mejor a Castiel, imaginando que es ese sexy hombre quien está frente a él y no el demente psicópata que lo mantiene secuestrado. Apenas la virilidad del contrario se introduce en su cavidad, una intensa sensación de asco lo recorre, provocándole fuertes arcadas, especialmente cuando ese animal embiste con fuerza, llegando hasta su garganta en varias ocasiones. 

-Vaya, vaya, eres toda una delicia, preciosura- canturreó el mayor con la voz enronquecida- Mmm, buen chico, eres un buen chico. 

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que ese maldito terminó corriéndose en su boca, sosteniéndolo por la cabeza para forzarlo a tomar todo pero el rubio no lo hizo, la sensación fue tan repugnante, que en cuanto fue liberado, vomito varios segundos, ignorando la risa divertida de su captor. 

-Tu boquita no tiene desperdicio, pajarito- lo alabó yendo de nuevo hasta el bolso y el menor observó cómo se acerca con dos objetos en la mano, el primero de ellos una jeringa, cuyo contenido inyectó en lado interior del codo de su brazo derecho- Buen, chico, esto muy pronto hará afecto, así que no perdamos tiempo. 

Dean se sobresaltó cuando sintió la mano de ese sujeto acariciando su desinteresada hombría antes de usar el segundo objeto en él, apretando el anillo en la base, haciéndolo gruñir por el dolor. Su mente llegó a una rápida conclusión y las lágrimas volvieron a agolparse en sus parpados: acaba de inyectarle algún tipo de afrodisiaco. Ni siquiera se atreve a voltear para vigilar los movimientos de su captor pero al cabo de unos segundos, siente algo duro, viscoso y frio presionando contra su entrada. 

-¿Listo para jugar, pajarito?- preguntó el cuervo volviendo a tomar lugar frente a él mientras sostiene un mando negro- Dame un buen espectáculo. 

Un grito de dolor escapa de los labios del rubio cuando el consolador lo penetra de una sola vez, imponiendo un ritmo duro que lastima su interior. La sensación es muy diferente a tener sexo con Castiel, aún cuando éste no tiene muchas consideraciones o no se toma la molestia en prepararlo, sabe que no lo herirá y le dará un gran placer pero ahora no, ese hombre solo busca lastimarlo, humillarlo. 

-Vamos, pajarito, sé que te encanta- canturreó con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción antes de apretar un botón, el cual aumentó la velocidad de la máquina.   
-¡NOOOOOO!- gritó el menor apretando los dedos contra el concreto del suelo hasta que las yemas se colocaron blancas por la presión- ¡BASTAAAAA! ¡DÉJAME IR! ¡DETENTEEEE!- la única respuesta que obtuvo fe una gran carcajada- Basta…- suplicó entre sollozos adoloridos y su espalda se arqueó cuando el consolador dio contra su próstata- ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!- gimió con la voz cargada en deseo, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se inunda con una lujuria desconocida- No… No… Mmm… Mmm…- se muerde el labio con fuerza para no demostrar los efectos del afrodisiaco pero es inútil, su cuerpo responde por sí solo- ¡Aaaaahhhhh! ¡Aaaaaahhhh!  
-Sabía que te encantaría, Dean, dame un buen espectáculo. 

Durante unos breves segundos, fue capaz de enfocar su vista en el mayor, quien sostiene una cámara de mano, grabando la humillante escena con esa máquina que lo folla, haciéndolo gritar de placer contra su voluntad. No quiere que sus padres se enteren de eso, no podría volver a estar con ellos si ese vídeo llega a sus manos. El dolor del anillo apretando su erección e impidiéndole llegar al orgasmo se hace insoportable a medida que pasan los minutos. 

-¿Qué sucede, pajarito? Sé que puedes aguantar más, solo respira o será más doloroso- canturreó con una risa de satisfacción- Que excelente carita tienes, agregaré una copia de esto a mi colección personal. 

Dean cerró los ojos con impotencia, intentando concentrarse en otra cosa pero no podía, su orgasmo está muy cerca, sin embargo, ese maldito anillo en su erección no le permite acabar y se está volviendo loco por eso, sin mencionar que duele bastante. En algún momento, su mente se desconectó de las sensaciones corporales y volvió a reaccionar cuando una mano fue hacia su virilidad, liberándolo del torturante objeto sexual, siendo golpeado por un desenfrenado orgasmo que lo dejó sin aliento, permitiendo que el peso de su cuerpo lo sostuvieran las barras de metal y el consolador golpeando implacable en su interior. 

-Vaya, vaya, que cosita tan caliente resultaste ser, Dean- afirmó el cuervo lamiéndose los labios con lujuria y el rubio gimió arqueando un poco la espalda- No te preocupes, recién estamos comenzado, tienes muchas horas por delante hasta que el afrodisiaco deje de hacer efecto- explicó tomándolo por el cabello para hacer un primer plano de su rostro antes de apagar la cámara, yendo hacia la puerta- Es una mezcla propia, disfrútala, pajarito, yo tengo otros asuntos que atender, volveré más tarde.   
-No…. No…- susurró entre jadeos mientras las lágrimas surcan sus mejillas- Por favor… alguien… ayúdeme… por favor… 

La máquina en ningún momento disminuyó el ritmo, golpeando su próstata con fuerza hasta llevarlo a un insatisfactorio orgasmo. Los músculos de su cuerpo están destrozados, lo único que quiere es dormir profundamente y que esa maldita tortura se acabe de una buena vez. En varias ocasiones el agotamiento lo dejó inconsciente por minutos u horas, no podía estar seguro. Lo único que si sabe con certeza, es que cada vez que abre los ojos, está más y más oscuro. Su fatigado cuerpo ya no responde y cuándo volverá a desmayarse por el cansancio, una silueta aparece en la puerta, acercándose a toda prisa hacia él para arrodillarse a su lado. Unos efímeros segundos antes de caer en la inconsciencia otra vez, consigue reconocer esos inconfundibles orbes azules pero eso no es posible, no tiene lógica que él esté ahí, no después de lo ocurrido los últimos días y como no dudó en entregarlo a ese maldito asesino. 

-Cas…- susurra bajito y todo se va a negro. Odia que su mente juegue con él de esa forma. 

****************************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	23. Chapter 23

El moreno aparcó junto a la acera, a dos cuadras del centro comercial en construcción. Hace tan solo dos horas, Charlie confirmó sus sospechas sobre ese lugar, ya que una cámara captó al automóvil del cuervo. Iban a ser las once de la noche y no quería dejar un segundo más a su chico en manos de ese maldito, a quien iba a destrozar lentamente. 

-Aún no- dijo Lucifer cargando una pistola que luego guardó en la parte trasera de su pantalón.   
-Ya hemos estado esperando cuatro horas, no voy a perder más tiempo- respondió muy enfadado el menor. 

No podía calmarse, no cuando su pequeño obediente lleva casi un día secuestrado por ese sujeto y no quiere pensar en las atrocidades que le habrá hecho. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no reaccionó cuando un brazo rodeo su cuello y lo inmovilizaron contra el asiento del conductor. Instintivamente sacó su navaja del bolsillo pero Balthazar lo detuvo por la muñeca cuando intentó apuñalar al mayor. 

-Te necesito con la cabeza fría, Castiel, ese chico depende de nosotros y no vas a arruinarlo actuando impulsivamente, eres el mejor asesino que conozco, necesito que vuelvas a ser ese hombre, Dean lo necesita- afirmó lo último soltándolo despacio y el moreno respiró profundo.   
-Gracias…- tomó la navaja para enterrarla lentamente en su antebrazo derecho, ignorando la exclamación de sorpresa de su hermano pero esa es su única forma de calmarse.   
-Cassie…  
-Estoy bien… tenemos que hacer un reconocimiento de los alrededores, Lucifer- el aludido asintió con una sonrisa- Quédate aquí, Balthy, regresaremos pronto. 

Después de asegurarse que la zona está tranquila y que el cuervo actúa solo, regresaron al camaro para revisar sus armas por últimas vez, repasando el plan. No le gustaba en lo más mínimo involucrar a Balthazar en eso pero éste ya le dejó claro que va hacerlo, ya que Dean también es su amigo y no permitirá que ese sujeto se salga con la suya.

-Por favor, tengan cuidado- pidió a la pareja, quienes asintieron con seriedad- Vamos a hacerlo. 

El moreno se infiltró sin problemas dentro del centro comercial, recorriendo los oscuros pasillos que son iluminados por tenues luces en el techo. A medida que recorre los diferentes espacios, un ruido capta su atención desde una de las puertas casi al final del corredor. A medida que se acerca, el zumbido se hace cada vez más fuerte, sumándose un sonido de bombeo. Sostiene con fuerza el arma en sus manos y se asoma con cautela en la habitación. 

-Dean…- susurra bajito con la escena frente a él, apresurándose en guardar la pistola para acercarse. 

El rubio está apenas consciente mientras la maquina tras él sigue metiendo con fuerza el gran consolador en su abusada entrada. Una intensa ira lo invade, no solo va a asesinar a ese hijo de puta, sino que primero va a romper cada maldito hueso de su mugroso cuerpo y luego lo desmembrará, extendiendo todo lo posible su agonía. Después de que el menor se desmaya murmurando con incredulidad su nombre, apaga la máquina. 

-Voy a sacarte de aquí, pequeño- dice colocando un silenciador a la pistola y se encarga de las cadenas que aprisionan las muñecas del rubio para luego hacer lo mismo con la barra de separación que hay entre sus tobillos- Vas a estar bien, pequeño.   
-No te esperaba aquí, Castiel, debo admitir que me has engañado- afirmó una voz grave tras él y escuchó el ruido de un seguro quitándose- Suelta el arma o te volaré la cabeza antes de hacerlo con tu amado chico. 

El moreno gruñó bajito para luego dejar caer la pistola, recibiendo una risa divertida como respuesta. Vigiló atentamente los movimientos del cuervo cuando se acercó a él y se colocó alerta al descubrir que sostiene un taser en la otra mano pero no lo usó con él, sino con Dean, quien se retorció sobre las barras de metal antes de entreabrir los ojos jadeando despacio. 

-Voy a destrozarte- amenazó Castiel muy enfadado.   
-No estás en una posición donde puedas amenazarme, ángel caído, es muy maleducado de tu parte entrar sin invitación, ¿Te ha gustado la escena? El pajarito tiene todo lo necesario para convertirse en un excelente actor porno, ¿Quieres ver el vídeo que grabé? Él disfrutó cada segundo sintiendo esa consolador en su interior y ahora está muy abierto para mí- canturreó con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción que hizo gruñir al moreno- Pero esa no fue la mejor parte, Castiel, su boquita hace maravillas, ahora entiendo por qué lo volviste tu juguete, es excelente con sus labios y esa traviesa lengua.   
-¿Qué…?- exclamó sorprendido con la revelación antes de observar al rubio, quien lucía algo más despierto y comenzó a sollozar con las palabras del cuervo.  
-Así es, has entrenado muy bien esa boquita, la chupa maravillosamente. 

No, eso no podía ser cierto, ¿Su pequeño obediente le había hecho una felación a ese hijo de puta? No, imposible. Dean le había dejado muy claro que prefería morir antes que permitir que otro hombre que no sea él lo toque. La revelación del cuervo hizo que apretara los puños y se volteó a mirar al rubio, quien no se atrevió a corresponder su gesto mientras solloza más fuerte. 

-¿Es cierto, Dean? ¿Es verdad lo que dice?- pregunta con una frialdad que hace mucho no utiliza con el menor.   
-Cas… lo siento… lo siento…- responde temblando y un gemido lastimero escapa de sus labios cuando lo levantan por el cabello sin ninguna delicadeza.   
-¡¿Es cierto?!- lo increpa con rudeza y obtiene un asentimiento- Perdí mi tiempo viniendo aquí, no quiero un juguete sucio como tú- sisea arrojándolo al suelo para luego darle una patada en el rostro, rompiéndole la nariz al rubio.   
-Oh, ¿Problemas en el paraíso?- comentó el cuervo riéndose con la escena frente a sus ojos, así no había planeado las cosas pero le gusta el rumbo que están tomando.   
-¿Lo quieres? Es tuyo- dijo el moreno con un gesto de asco en su rostro e iba a salir de la habitación pero se devolvió a mitad de camino, dándole otra fuerte patada en el abdomen al menor, quien intentó defenderse- ¿Este es el supuesto amor que sentías por mí? Eres de lo peor, un maldito juguete sucio y sin utilidad, eres una puta que se abrirá de piernas para el primero que se lo pida, ¡Eres una puta!  
-Cas…- susurró el rubio sollozando más alto.   
-¿Sabes? Tú me prometiste algo- se inclinó tomando al menor por el cabello con fuerza para que se incorporara hasta quedar sentado en el suelo y sacó una pistola, colocándosela en la cabeza- Eres un mentiroso, dijiste que preferías morir antes de que alguien que no sea yo te toque, quiero que cumplas tu palabra ahora, es lo menos que puedes hacer, juguete defectuoso- ordenó colocando el arma en la mano del rubio, al mismo tiempo que afirma la cabeza en su hombro, susurrándole algo breve en el oído y se levantó con rapidez- Hazlo, no sigas decepcionándome.   
-Por favor, ¿De verdad crees que me tragaré esto?- soltó el cuervo negando con diversión- Ese niño no se matará por ti, ¿Quién lo haría? No es tan estupi— no alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando el Winchester llevó la pistola a un costado de su frente y cerró los ojos-Espera, ¡Espera! 

El disparo resonó en toda la habitación antes de que el cuerpo inerte del rubio cayera a un lado, con un grueso hilo de sangre deslizándose por un costado de su rostro hasta llegar al suelo. Castiel lo observó durante varios segundos y luego se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con el rostro furioso de ese maldito psicópata. 

-¡¿Qué mierda hiciste, Castiel?!- gritó apretando los puños muy enfadado y le apuntó con el arma, directo a la cabeza.   
-Era un juguete defectuoso, ya no lo necesito, no después de que colocaste tus asquerosas manos sobre él- explicó con una gran calma antes de esbozar una sonrisa- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me llevara a esa asquerosidad? Así no funciona, yo no soy así y lo sabes.   
-Me has vuelto a engañar, realmente creí que estabas enamorado de ese niño pero mi buen ángel caído jamás sentiría algo por otra persona, ¡Ese es el asesino que me gusta! Ese es el asesino que acabaré justo ahora, ¿Unas últimas palabras, ángel caído? Yo gané, yo gané- señaló con una gran carcajada de satisfacción.   
-Te equivocaste en algo, cuervo, una de las cartas que me enviaste estaba mal- el aludido arqueó una ceja con confusión- Querer a alguien no te hace débil, sino que te hace más fuerte.   
-¿Y que se supone que significa eso?- replicó dirigiéndole una mirada de curiosidad.   
-Eso es algo que deberás descubrir por ti mismo, aunque no tendrás el valioso tiempo de hacerlo, ¿Sabes algo? Nunca fue mi intención detenerte, yo nunca he sido quien dará el primer golpe, ese privilegio le corresponde a otra persona.   
-¿Otra persona? ¿A quién?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que el sonido de un cargador se escucha.   
-A mí- respondió Lucifer dándole dos certeros disparos en las rodillas que hicieron aullar de dolor al cuervo y el moreno se abalanzó sobre él, quitándole el arma con facilidad.   
-Yo gané. 

Castiel arrojó la pistola a un rincón del cuarto antes de sacar su navaja favorita, enterrándola profundamente en el hombro del cruel asesino, rompiendo las articulaciones a su paso y luego bajó el filo lentamente hasta la entrepierna del mayor, quien lo observó fijamente antes de esbozar una gran sonrisa. Ni siquiera en la muerte cambiaría su retorcida personalidad. 

-¡SSSSIIIII! ¡MAAASSS CAAASSTIEEELLL!- gritó su némesis cuando enterró el filo a través del pantalón- ¡DEEEAANNNN ME LA CHUPO INCREIBLEEE! ¡INCREIBLEEEE!

El moreno mutiló la entrepierna contraria y se encargó de romperle el brazo izquierdo al cuervo, quien en ningún momento dejó de hacer alarde sobre lo bien entrenado que estaba su juguete. Lucifer le colocó una mano en el hombro para que se detuviera y luego levantó al enemigo del suelo por el cabello, arrastrándolo hasta la entrada. 

-Tú y yo tenemos una reunión pendiente, no solo te has atrevido a intentar asesinar a mi pareja, sino que también has lastimado a mis amigos- dijo en referencia a Dean y Castiel, éste último lo observó sin ocultar su sorpresa- A diferencia de Cas, yo disfruto mucho romper huesos y tú tienes bastantes.   
-¡JAJAJAJA! Hazlo, bastardo, yo ya gané, ¡TE GANE CASTIEL!   
\- ¿Ganaste? Te daré un consejo para el otro mundo, cuervo, siempre debes comprobar dos veces- afirmó Lucifer con una sonrisa de satisfacción e indicó con un gesto de cabeza hacia donde está el menor, quien se dejó levantar por el moreno.   
-¿Que…? No… ¡NO! ¡TU ESTABAS MUERTO! ¡TE DISPARASTE POR ESE HIJO DE PUTA! ¡NO PUEDO PERDER! ¡NUNCA PIERDO! ¡NUNCAAAA!- gritó mientras el mayor lo se lleva arrastrando por el pasillo, dejando un rastro de sangre a su paso. 

Castiel suspiró de alivio cuando el rubio pudo colocarse de pie y lo mantuvo sujeto de la cintura, haciendo de apoyo para que afirmara su peso. Había estado muy tenso durante los últimos minutos, jamás en su vida, había experimentado una angustia tan grande como en ese momento, no se compara a la vez en que la vida de su hermano corrió peligro. Esos hermosos orbes esmeraldas se fijaron en él y esbozó una sonrisa. 

-Ya estás a salvo, Dean, perdóname por lastimarte, debía hacerlo para que fuera real- dijo acariciándole el cabello con una mano.   
-Cas… yo…- se llevó con cuidado una mano hasta el costado de la cabeza, observando horrorizado la sangre.   
-Tranquilo, pequeño, no es de verdad, Charlie me consiguió ese interesante juguetito, la pistola es real pero las balas que contiene no, seguramente te dejará un moretón por la fuerza pero nada que no sane en un par de días- explicó suavizando su voz y acarició la mejilla derecha del menor, quien seguía llorando-Sabía que confiarías en mí y dispararías- dijo haciendo referencia en lo que le susurró hace unos segundos al oído.   
-Cas… tú… no entiendo... yo… me rechazaste… me… te deshiciste de mí… ya no me querías…- susurró sollozando.   
-Eso no fue cierto, Dean, incluso a mí me engañó- dijo Balthazar acercándose a ellos con una sonrisa de alivio y abrazó con cuidado al Winchester- Me alegra tanto que estés bien, Dean, todo esto fue parte del genial plan de Cassie para deshacerse de ese sujeto, la verdad es que él—  
-No, Balthy- lo interrumpió el moreno negando despacio- Debo ser yo quien lo diga, no tú.   
-Mmm, es cierto, yo solo puedo contarle sobre tu plan.  
-Así es- respondió aprovechando que su hermano sostiene al rubio y se quitó la chaqueta, colocándosela a su buen chico- Llévalo al auto, Balthy, nosotros nos encargaremos de lo demás aquí- pidió yendo hacia la puerta pero luego se volvió, tomando al menor por la nuca para darle un apasionado beso que lo dejó jadiando- A mí también me alegra mucho que estés bien, Dean- el aludido se colocó muy rojo con esas palabras- Regreso pronto, sé un buen chico y espera en el auto con Balthy. 

Castiel observó cómo su hermano se lleva al Winchester en brazos y luego siguió el rastro de sangre por el pasillo, escuchando los gritos de dolor de ese maldito sujeto. Una gran sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro cuando encontró a Lucifer, rompiendo uno a uno los dedos de la mano derecha del cuervo para luego hacerlo con sus muñecas. 

-¿Ya salieron?- preguntó el mayor sin detener sus acciones, disfrutando cada sonido de los huesos rompiéndose.   
-Sí, Balthy lo llevó al auto, va a estar bien- respondió observando la pequeña mesa en un rincón donde había un gran cuchillo junto a la pistola de Lucifer y tomó el primero- Me encantaría que pudieras divertirte más tiempo con él pero ya es hora de marcharnos.   
-¿Creen… que han… ganado?- soltó entre jadeos su némesis antes de sonreír burlonamente- Idiotas… yo… siempre tomo… preocupaciones… hay dos hombres… más en el… edificio… tu hermanito y el travieso pajarito… ya están muertos…- afirmó disfrutando cada palabra y el moreno le hizo profundo corte en la mejilla furioso.   
-Ve a ayudarlos, Cas, yo me encargó de este hijo de puta, ¡Ve! 

El moreno fue corriendo hacia la entrada principal pero cuando estaba a tres metros de llegar, cuatro disparos resonaron en la quietud de la noche y un intenso pánico se apoderó de él. Ellos están bien, están bien, repitió una voz en su cabeza al mismo tiempo que aumenta la velocidad y una esquina del amplio estacionamiento exterior, ve dos bultos en el suelo. 

-No… No…- susurró yendo rápidamente hacia ellos y un gran suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios cuando reconoció a dos desconocidos muertos mientras su hermano apunta la pistola, manteniendo al menor tras él, quien lo abraza por la cintura- Menos mal… menos mal- llegó junto a ambos para abrazarlos con fuerza- Buena puntería, Balthy.   
-Gracias, Cassie, fue más sencillo de lo que imaginé- respondió acariciándole el cabello con cariño- Ya no tengo miedo, Cassie, voy a proteger a mi familia y a mis amigos.   
-Buen trabajo, Balthy, lo hiciste genial- lo felicitó el moreno con una sincera sonrisa para luego fijarse en su chico obediente- Ya terminó, Dean, ese sujeto no volverá a lastimarte, ni a ti, ni a otra persona- afirmó con seriedad antes de tomarlo en brazos- Vamos al auto, Lucifer nos alcanzará allá. 

Acomodó con cuidado al menor en los asientos traseros y se ganó a su lado, lo único que quiere ahora es sentir al rubio. Mientras esperaban que regresara el mayor, Balthazar se dio vuelta en el asiento del copiloto para explicarle el elaborado plan que trazaron a su amigo, quien escuchó todo atentamente, haciendo cada tanto, una mueca de sorpresa. Casi al final del relato, Lucifer regresó con una caja llena de papeles. 

-Encontré esto en una de las habitaciones, creo que son las peticiones de trabajo que recibió ese sujeto, aquí podría estar el hombre que encargó el secuestro de Dean- explicó pasándole la caja a Castiel, quien la dejó contra la puerta del lado desocupado.   
-Luego la revisaremos, tenemos que buscar un motel donde quedarnos, el que pasamos a las afuera está bien- propuso el moreno recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta y le entregó las llaves del camaro.   
-Cas… ¿Es verdad? Tú… ¿No me…odias?- preguntó el menor aferrándose a él con timidez.   
-No, Dean, no te odio, hice todo esto para engañar al cuervo, tenía que parecer real y por eso no te lo dije… sé muy bien que tu confías en mí, por eso me decidí a hacerlo y… que no dudaras en jalar el gatillo cuando te lo ordené… tú realmente me amas- el aludido asintió despacio- Y… yo también te quiero.   
-¿Qué…? ¿Qué dijiste…?- soltó el Winchester incrédulo con su confesión al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas se acumulan en sus parpados.  
-Te quiero, Dean, no sé cómo demonios lo hiciste pero te quiero y más te vale que estés a mi lado por el resto de tu vida o te juro que voy a rebanarte el cuello, eres mío ahora y— no pudo terminar la oración cuando el menor se sentó sobre sus piernas, dándole un apasionado beso que no tardó en corresponder, manteniéndolo abrazado por la cintura.   
-¿Esto es real…?- interrogó el rubio llorando después de que se separaron- No es un sueño ¿Verdad…? ¿Realmente me quieres…?  
-Sí, Dean pero no esperes esas cursilerías de enviarte flores, ir a citas o decirte cosas románticas, yo no soy así, lo mejor que te puedo ofrecer, es que quizás, tan solo quizás, tendré lubricante para que te prepares antes de follarte, es lo máximo que obtendrás de mí- explicó gruñendo bajito al escuchar las risas de la pareja.   
-No quiero que cambies, Cas, yo me enamoré de ti tal cómo eres, me enamoré de alguien como tú- aseguró con una gran sonrisa adornando sus labios antes de recordar algo y se cubrió la boca- Yo… yo te engañé… ese hombre me… me…   
-Sssshhh, ese hijo de puta está muerto y pronto estará enterrado por partes, nada de lo que haya ocurrido en las horas que te retuvo, es tu culpa, Dean, no estoy enojado, solo muy feliz de que estés bien, ¿Lo sientes?- preguntó tomando la mano del menor para llevarla hasta su dura entrepierna- ¿Sientes lo feliz que estoy al tenerte cerca?   
-Cas… 

En cuanto un brillo lujurioso apareció en esos hermosos orbes esmeraldas, el moreno acortó la distancia entre ellos, dándole un apasionado beso al mismo tiempo que baja las manos hasta ese firme trasero que tanto le encanta profanar. Por unos segundos duda de que sea buena idea tomarlo después de que estuvo tanto tiempo siendo torturado por esa máquina sexual pero un gemido escapa de sus labios al sentir las manos contrarias liberando su gran erección y lo entiende, Dean necesita, no, ambos necesitan compartir ese momento tan íntimo para convencerse que están juntos, que se pertenecen mutuamente. 

-Hey, Hey, pervertidos, basta- ordenó Balthazar volteándose muy sonrojado con la escenita que estaban montando en la parte de atrás del auto- Estamos a diez minutos del motel, aguántense hasta que—  
-¡Aaaaaahhhhh!- gimió placenteramente Dean cuando el moreno lo penetró de una sola vez, dando de lleno contra su próstata- Caaaaassssss… Caaassss Ssssiiiii… ¡Caaaassss Maaasssss!  
-Jajajajaja, déjalos, cariño- pidió Lucifer acariciándole la rodilla a su pareja con diversión- Nos están dando un excelente espectáculo, es una lástima que deba conducir o podría grabarlos.   
-¡Lucy! No seas idiota, no quiero ver a mi hermanito follando…- replicó volviendo a su posición y cruzándose de brazos mientras hace un puchero.   
-Déjalo pasar por hoy, cariño, se lo merecen después de todo lo que ha ocurrido ¿No crees?- preguntó con diversión en la voz.   
-Mmm… supongo… será tu culpa si me vuelvo voyerista y me empalmo… 

Castiel embistió con fuerza y profundamente al menor, quien se estremecía asediado por el placer que recorre su cuerpo. Extrañamente, aún con la incómoda situación de follar delante de su hermano, se siente mucho más especial que todas las veces anteriores que han estado juntos y tal vez se deba a que ahora sí es diferente, porque ambos saben muy bien que sus sentimientos son recíprocos. Mordisqueó con suavidad los hombros del rubio, quien arqueó un poca la espalda y gimió más fuerte cuando comenzó a masturbarlo. 

-¡Caaaaasss SsssiiiI! ¡Caaassss Maassss! ¡Maaaasss Fuerteeee!- exigió el menor moviendo las caderas más rápido.   
-Lo que quieras, mi pequeño obediente, grita más fuerte para mí. 

Al cabo de unos breves segundos, el orgasmo los azotó a ambos con fuerza, Dean manchó la mano del mayor y parte de su camiseta, al mismo tiempo que el moreno se corre caliente en su interior, sosteniendo el cuerpo laxo entre sus brazos, percatándose que se ha quedado dormido profundamente, exhausto con todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas. 

-Mmm… Cassie… ¿Debe ir a un hospital?- preguntó su hermano con timidez, sin atreverse a voltear por la vergüenza de la situación.   
-No es necesario, Balthy, las heridas son superficiales y tampoco podemos arriesgarnos a que nos detenga la policía, es muy probable que estén buscándonos después de la forma en que huimos, yo me encargaré de sus heridas, tengo un botiquín de primeros auxilios en el maletero- respondió estrechando con cuidado al menor y esbozó una sonrisa.   
-Ahora podrás descansar tranquilo, Cassie, Dean está de regreso con nosotros, me alegra mucho que sea él la persona especial que ha conquistado tu corazón, aunque tendré que enseñarte algunas cosas sobre relaciones, los detalles románticos son importantes, a mí me encanta cuando Lucy me regala flores, aunque ahora que lo pienso, solo lo hace cuando hago un berrinche al respecto- entrecerró los ojos girándose hacia su pareja, quien arqueó una ceja, manteniendo la vista en la carretera- Tú también tienes mucho que aprender sobre relaciones, Lucy, creo que mejor le enseñaré a Dean a resignarse, eso será más sencillo- el moreno no pudo evitar reír con las afirmaciones de su hermano, al igual que el mayor- Dejen de burlarse de mí, par de idiotas, son imposibles. 

El moreno depositó un suave beso en la mejilla del Winchester, quien se removió sobre su cuerpo haciendo un ruidito similar a un ronroneo antes de seguir durmiendo plácidamente, con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios. Jamás imaginó que podría llegar a querer a otra persona que no sea su hermano pero que se trate de Dean, lo hace satisfactorio. Sin duda el amor es la cosa más extraña que se puede experimentar. 

************************************************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	24. Chapter 24

Dean observó en silencio como Balthazar limpia la herida de su muslo dejado por los tres clavos para luego colocar un parche nuevo sobre ellas y le dedicó una sonrisa de alivio que correspondió de la misma forma. Todavía no podía creer que toda esa pesadilla ya hubiera acabado pero lo más sorprendente, fue escuchar la confesión del moreno en el auto. El solo recordar que dijo que lo quiere, lo hace sonrojar. 

-Balthy… no fue un sueño ¿Verdad? Cas… Cas realmente…- sus labios temblaron por la emoción.   
-Sí, Dean, él dijo que te quiere, debí haberlo grabado- afirmó con diversión- ¿Cuántas veces volverás a escucharlo? A mí me tomó mucho tiempo acostumbrar a Lucy a que me lo diga durante el sexo, ¡Incluso tuve que amenazarlo!- soltó haciendo morritos y el menor se rio.   
-Por si no se han dado cuenta, estoy aquí- hizo notar el mayor antes de continuar cambiando los canales distraídamente- Me muero de hambre, ¿Qué demonios está haciendo Cas? Más le vale traer cervezas o me enfadaré.   
-Eres un gruñoncito, Lucy- lo molestó su pareja sacándole la lengua infantilmente y observó fijamente al rubio para luego abrazarlo, procurando no pasar a llevar las heridas en su espalda- Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien, Dean, te quiero mucho.   
-Balthy… gracias- dijo estrechando el abrazo con una sonrisa- Yo también te quiero, eres un muy buen amigo para mí, gracias por ir a rescatarme y por salvarme la vida cuando esos hombres nos atacaron en el estacionamiento, eres increíble, Balthy.   
-Y te ves tan sexy cuando sostienes un arma, me hubiera encantado estar ahí para verlo, te hubiera follado en ese preciso instante- afirmó Lucifer con lujuria, haciendo reír a ambos rubios por su descarado comentario. 

En cuanto Dean escuchó el ruido de la puerta, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y contuvo la respiración durante varios segundos hasta que la atractiva silueta del moreno entró. Desde que tuvieron sexo en los asientos traseros del camaro esa madrugada, después se desmayó y cuando despertó, solo estaba la pareja en el cuarto. ¿Y si había cambiado de opinión sobre lo que dijo? Tal vez… después de ver su cuerpo tan lastimado y profanado por esa maldita máquina, ya no lo querría. 

-Hola… Cas…- susurró sin atreverse a mirarlo, sintiendo una profunda vergüenza por mostrarse de esa forma frente al hombre que ama. Al no recibir respuesta, confirmó sus deprimentes pensamientos, ahora sí que iba a deshacerse de él sin contemplaciones… un juguete defectuoso y usado por otro, se vuelve inservible.   
-Buenos días, pequeño- dijo esa sensual voz al mismo tiempo que lo toman por la nuca para darle un apasionado beso que lo deja jadeando- ¿Cómo te sientes?  
-Cas…- sus parpados se llenaron lágrimas pero el moreno las limpió suavemente con el dorso de su mano.   
-No me gusta cuando lloras, Dean, sabes perfectamente que odio repetir las cosas dos veces ¿Verdad?- el aludido asintió despacio- Lo que hizo el cuervo no fue tu culpa, ya nos encargamos de ese hijo de puta, no volverá a ser una molestia y tú eres mío, ¿entiendes? Así que ahora deja de pensar en idioteces o creeré que mi chico no tiene cerebro, de lo contrario sabrías perfectamente que te quiero y jamás te haría daño, aunque si te daría unas palmadas en el trasero antes de follar- se lamió los labios con deseo ante la idea- Sí, vamos a probarlo.   
-Cas- el menor se rio con sus palabras y le dio un fuerte abrazo- Perdón, ya no seguiré preocupándome por eso, si a ti no te importa a mí tampoco, tú eres el único a quien amo, Cas, nadie más.   
-Buen chico, eres perfecto para mí, Dean- el rubio recibió gustoso el siguiente beso y se apartaron sonriendo- Ahora tienes que comer, debes recuperar energías para el viaje de regreso.   
-Sí, Cas. 

Toda la angustia que sentía por lo ocurrido se desvaneció fácilmente. Las últimas horas habían sido horribles para él pero saber que ese increíble hombre lo ama, a pesar de todo, lo hace muy feliz, borrando todo el dolor. Devoró ansioso las dos hamburguesas que le trajo el moreno y bebió con gula el jugo de medio litro, quedando parcialmente satisfecho. 

-Vaya, que apetito, ¿Nos comerás a nosotros también? Mmm pero que digo, al único que quieres comer es a mi lindo Cassie, o mejor dicho, que te coma- canturreó con diversión Balthazar.   
-¡No me molestes!- replicó colocándose muy rojo por la veracidad en esas palabras.   
-No te preocupes, pequeño, luego te comeré salvajemente pero primero tenemos que ocuparnos de otro asunto.   
-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó arqueando una ceja con curiosidad y aceptó con una sonrisa la mitad de la hamburguesa que le ofrecieron- Gracias, Cas.   
-Encontramos eso en el edificio- respondió Lucifer señalando una caja de cartón sobre la mesa junto a la ventana- Habían varios papeles de peticiones de trabajo que recibió el cuervo, nos tomó algunas horas revisarlas hasta que encontramos tres en donde se menciona tu nombre.   
-Oh… ¿Y sale un nombre? ¿Saben quién es la persona que está hostigando a mi padre?- el mayor negó despacio.   
-No hay nombres pero si proporciona información personal, quizás si las lees, puedes identificarlo- dijo Lucifer acercándose con unos papales en las manos- Ten.   
-Mmm…- iba a tomarlas pero no lo hizo, no podía negar que siente miedo con conocer el contenido de esas cartas.   
-¿Puedes leerlas, Lucifer?- pidió el moreno rodeándole la cintura en un gesto protector y lo mantuvo de esa forma. 

Dean se dejó hacer, siempre se ha sentido seguro entre esos fuertes brazos. Sus dedos trazan pequeñas figuras sin formas en el firme pecho del moreno mientras escucha lo que dicen las cartas. La primera es sobre la petición formal que hace para que se encargue de capturarlo. En la segunda le envía información sobre los Winchester. En la tercera, están las indicaciones sobre cómo proceder cuando lo secuestre per hay una parte que suena personal, tal como lo mencionó el mayor. 

-“Quiero que John pague muy caro todo el daño que le causó a mi familia… a mi hijo, quiero que lo hagas sufrir del mismo modo en que sufrió mi pequeño por su culpa” ¿Por qué crees que culpa a John de lo que ocurrió con su hijo?- preguntó Lucifer observándolo fijamente durante varios segundos.   
-No lo sé… hay varios socios de mi padre que tienen familia, también amigos de nuestra familia, no sé a quién podrá referirse…   
-Hay algo más, casi al final- señaló el hombre para volver a leer- “Quiero que lo hagas sufrir de las peores formas posibles, cuervo, quiero que le rompas el brazo y lo grabes, John agradecerá ese detalle, por su culpa lo perdí… no es justo que él tenga a su hijo y yo no”   
-Ese tipo de peticiones no suelen tan especificas- explicó el moreno sin soltarlo- Cuando un cliente quiere algo así, es por motivos personales, usualmente es para causarles el mismo dolor que esas personas le hicieron a su ser querido.   
-¿Que…? ¿Crees que mi papá lastimó al hijo de ese hombre? ¿Crees que mi papá lo asesinó?- preguntó horrorizado con esa insinuación- No, él sería incapaz de eso, Cas, te lo juro, es cierto que mi papá es algo estricto a veces pero es un buen hombre.   
-Lo sé, Dean, lo sé, tal vez fue algo accidental, como sea, vamos a regresar a Lawrence, el cuervo ya no es un peligro y entregaremos esos documentos a la policía, quiero que me escuches muy atentamente, Dean y tú también, Balthy, esta es la historia que contaremos. 

+++ +++ +++

El rubio se sentía muy nervioso cuando el camaro estacionó afuera de su casa. Le había tomado dos días recuperarse lo suficiente para caminar por su cuenta y decidieron regresar de inmediato, ya que cuando ese sujeto descubriera que se deshicieron del cuervo, buscará otra forma de atacarlos, mucho más agresiva y quizás atentaría contra la familia Winchester ahora. Balthazar había insistido bastante en acompañarlos, argumentando que no quería dejarlo solo hasta asegurarse que su vida no estuviera en peligro o no podría dormir sabiendo que su amigo puede ser herido de nuevo, por lo cual Lucifer también quedó por su pareja. 

-Vamos- lo instó a caminar el moreno, colocándole una mano en la parte baja de la espalda y los cuatro fueron hasta la puerta, tocando el timbre.   
-Cuando esto termine… me van a castigar hasta mi vejez- se quejó haciendo un puchero.   
-Y te lo mereces, eres bastante desobediente e insolente, Winchester- señaló Castiel sin ocultar lo mucho que le divierte la situación.   
-No me molestes… así te gusto y lo sé, no trates de negarlo- canturreó guiñándole un ojo mientras la pareja se ríe. 

Apenas la puerta se abrió, el rubio observó con una sonrisa a su madre al mismo tiempo que sus parpados se llenan de lágrimas. Había extrañado demasiado a su familia, se había ausentado casi un mes de casa y jamás ha estado tanto tiempo lejos de los suyos. Iba a darle un fuerte abrazo pero no alcanzó a moverse cuando Mary le dio una bofetada, sin usar demasiada fuerza. 

-Mamá…- susurró sorprendido con su reacción, jamás le ha puesto una mano encima, solo para abrazarlo.   
-Dean… ¡Dean! ¿Cómo pudiste escapar de esa forma?- preguntó entre sollozos antes de estrecharlo entre sus brazos- ¿Qué voy a hacer si algo te pasa, cariño…? ¿Qué haré…?   
-Mamá… Lo siento mucho, lo siento- se disculpó sin contener más tiempo su llanto- Perdóname, mamá… yo solo quería protegerlos… lo siento… 

Le tomó varios segundos calmar a Mary, y también a sí mismo para luego entrar, en donde fue recibido por un efusivo abrazo de su hermano menor. Unos segundos después apareció su padre, quien creyó que lo golpearía por sus imprudentes actos pero no lo hizo, lo observó como si no lo hubiera hecho en años antes de darle un apretado abrazo que no dudó en corresponder llorando. 

-Perdón, papá… perdón… no quería preocuparlos… no quería que fueran lastimados… perdóname…- pidió entre sollozos.   
-Lo siento, John, asumo la responsabilidad por esto pero no me arrepiento- intervino el moreno entrando en compañía de la pareja- Dean tomó una decisión muy difícil, sin embargo fue lo correcto, el cuervo no hubiera dudado en matarlos con tal de conseguir su cometido y la única forma de mantenerlos a salvo, fue marchándonos.   
-Lo entiendo, Castiel, no estoy de acuerdo pero realmente lo entiendo- afirmó el patriarca Winchester con un gesto de serenidad y acarició el cabello de su primogénito- Hiciste algo muy valiente, Dean, muy arriesgado pero valiente, no vuelvas a hacerlo, no quiero que algo te suceda- el aludido asintió con una sonrisa- Muchas gracias por cuidarlo, Castiel, realmente no sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi familia, especialmente por Dean.   
-¿Qué pasó con ese sujeto?- preguntó Sam volviendo a abrazar a su hermano, quien correspondió su gesto sonriendo.   
-Les contaré todo pero necesito que llamen a Enias y Uriel. 

Después de media hora llegaron ambos oficiales, además de Gabriel y Benny, ambos regañándolo por su huida, además de increpar al moreno por apoyarlo con esa loca idea. El rubio tuvo que disculparse más de diez veces hasta que parecieron quedar satisfechos y les prometió que no volvería a suceder. 

-Antes de comenzar, les presento a mi hermano Balthazar, él es su pareja, Lucifer, quien también es un socio de John y quien me recomendó como guardaespaldas- ambos saludaron con la mano a los presentes- Este último tiempo, nos estuvimos ocultando en mi casa pero el cuervo consiguió encontrarnos y secuestró a Dean- éste juntó las manos con nerviosismo cuando todas las miradas se fijaron en él- Por eso pedí la ayuda de mi hermano y Lucifer, conseguimos encontrar el lugar donde se ocultaba gracias al teléfono de Dean.   
-¿Estás herido, cariño?- preguntó Mary muy preocupada.   
-No, mamá… o sea… tengo un par de cortes en la espalda y una herida en el muslo pero no es serio, ya me atendieron en el hospital- mintió en lo último, al igual que omitió lo de esa rara maquina sexual, ya que se sentiría muy mal si su familia lo sabe y el moreno aceptó su decisión- Los chicos me rescataron, mamá… fue increíble… ese sujeto intentó dispararles pero Cas es muy bueno, él consiguió llevarlo a otro lugar mientras Balthy y Lucifer me sacaron de ahí.   
-Perseguí a ese sujeto hasta un callejón, peleamos, consiguió quitarme el arma pero tenía otra de repuesto, así que le disparé dos veces en el pecho, me aturdió con unos golpes antes de huir.   
-Lo encontré en el suelo- continuó Lucifer con serenidad, mentir no es algo nuevo para él- Después de asegurarme que está bien, seguí el rastro de sangre pero se acabó a un par de metros y no había rastros de ese sujeto.   
-Entonces todavía puede estar por ahí- dijo Uriel frunciendo el ceño- Tuviste mucha suerte, Castiel, ustedes también, ese sujeto es muy peligroso.   
-No creo que regrese, sonará mal que lo diga yo pero mi puntería es muy buena- afirmó el moreno con seriedad- Sé que herí puntos vitales, debe estar en algún callejón muerto.   
-Esperemos que así sea- lo apoyó Gabriel abrazando a su pareja más tranquilo.   
-En el lugar donde tenía retenido a Dean, encontramos esto- señaló el moreno entregándoles las tres cartas del hombre que hostiga a los Winchester- Este hombre tiene algo personal contra ti, John, te culpa por la muerte de su hijo.   
-¿Hijo?- preguntó el aludido muy confundido- No, eso no es posible, yo jamás heriría a otra persona, es cierto que los negocios son duros pero jamás he tomado ese tiempo de actitudes con la competencia, mucho menos con mis propios socios, es imposible.   
-Lo mismo me decía Dean- continuó hablando el Novak menor suavizando un poco su expresión- Tal vez fue algo accidental, tal vez solo estuviste en el momento y lugar equivocado, John, ¿Recuerda algún socio o ex socio cuyo hijo esté muerto? Debió ser hace muchos años, cuando Dean era un niño, ya que en una de sus cartas hizo referencia a lo mucho que ha cambiado.   
-Mmm… no lo sé, necesito tiempo para intentar recordar, he hecho negocios con muchas personas en todos estos años.   
-El álbum- dijo Sam con una expresión de haber descubierto algo importante- Mamá tú siempre haces álbumes de fotografías cuando papá hace grandes fiestas en la compañía, cada tres meses papá celebra fiestas en diferentes lugares para estrechar las relaciones con sus socios, ¿Recuerdas, Dean? Nosotros de pequeños también asistimos a varias.   
-Claro, lo recuerdo, a veces eran viajes a la playa, al campo, en hoteles, zonas de camping, dentro de una semana será la siguiente, en el salón de eventos del hotel Maya- afirmó observando a los policías- Mamá siempre toma fotografías de todos para retratar el momento, si ese hombre era cercano a nuestra familia, debe estar ahí.  
-Esa es una buena idea, eso te ayudará a recordar, John y reduciremos la lista a aquellos con algún hijo fallecido- explicó el Enias para luego entregarle las cartas a su compañero, quien se encargó de guardarlas- Les informaremos en cuanto descubramos algo, si el cuervo ha muerto, ese sujeto buscará a alguien mucho mejor que él para cumplir el trabajo.   
-De lo contrario, podría intentar hacerlo terminarlo por su cuenta- completó Uriel con el ceño ligeramente fruncido- ¿Qué día es esa fiesta con tus socios, John?  
-El próximo sábado al medio día, así pueden asistir con sus familias- respondió el mayor.   
-Será buena idea colocar algunos policías encubiertos y— el hombre guardó silencio cuando el teléfono del moreno sonó, quien miró el número con cierta curiosidad.   
-Lo siento, debo responder esto, permiso. 

Dean observó en silencio como el moreno se marchó a responder en privado por el pasillo. Seguramente debía ser algo importante, ya que había prometido que estaría a su lado en todo momento durante esa conversación, luego se aseguraría de preguntarle y esperaba que no fuera algo serio. La policía acordó hacerse presente en la fiesta del próximo sábado, tomando varias medidas de seguridad en caso de que ocurriera algo, además de comprometerse que cuanto antes reducirían la lista de sospechosos, lo cual sería sencillo con el nuevo antecedente de un hijo muerto. 

-Les avisaremos cuando descubramos algo- prometió Enias antes de observarlo fijamente- Lo que hiciste fue muy valiente, Dean pero permítenos hacer nuestro trabajo, tu familia ha estado muy preocupada por ti, la próxima vez, no te expongas a un peligro tan grande, tienes personas que te apoyan incondicionalmente aquí.   
-Lo sé pero no estuve realmente en peligro, Cas me ha cuidado desde un comienzo- afirmó tomando la mano del moreno, quien le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa- Me siento muy seguro a su lado, eso me ayudó a tomar la decisión de hacerlo… fue difícil estar lejos de mi familia pero al menos ese bastardo ya no nos lastimará.   
-Eso espero, Dean, eres muy bueno, Castiel, John hizo muy bien en contratarte, continua cuidándolo y no te dejes contagiar por su impulsividad- pidió con cierta diversión que provocó un puchero en el rubio. 

Después de que se fueron los dos oficiales, Mary lo tomó por el brazo para llevarlo directo al comedor, en donde le sirvió una tarta entera que había preparado por la mañana (pensando en la cena) pero prefería que el comiera como bienvenida, además de prometerle que le prepararía algo muy rico para después. Dean no pudo evitar reírse cuando su madre hizo lo mismo con los tres invitados, a quienes lleno de atenciones como forma de agradecimiento por proteger a su hijo. 

-Esto no es necesario- pidió Lucifer algo incómodo con las atenciones, al contrario del Novak mayor, quien devoró el pedazo de tarta que le dieron.   
-Wow, Dean me había dicho que cocina exquisito pero esto es lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida, señora Winchester, cocina como los ángeles- la alabó haciendo reír a los demás.   
-No es para tanto, adelante, come todo lo que quieras y por favor llámame Mary, no tienes que ser tan formal.   
-De acuerdo, Mary, tendrás que darme la receta después, si le preparo esto a Lucy conseguiré que haga lo que quiera- el aludido le dio un golpecito en la frente.   
-Compórtate, Balthy.   
-Eres muy diferente a Castiel- señaló lo obvio Gabriel con cierta sorpresa.   
-Por supuesto, yo soy el sexy y simpático de la familia- afirmó guiñándole un ojo con diversión mientras su hermano menor gruñe- Mi Cassie es algo serio pero sé que Dean podrá alocarlo un poco.   
-¿Están juntos? ¿Cómo pareja?- preguntó Mary con curiosidad, ya que recuerda perfectamente que la última vez que tocaron el tema, no obtuvo una respuesta clara por parte del moreno.   
-Mmm… bueno… Pareja es una palabra grande… creo que sería más adecuado… Mmm…- lo pensó unos segundos hasta que escuchó esa voz.   
-Mío, esa la palabra correcta, Dean es mío- dijo con total tranquilidad Castiel y el primogénito de los Winchester se sonrojó visiblemente con eso.   
-Aaaawww, mi Cassie tiene su corazoncito, aunque no lo parezca- bromeó Balthazar atrayendo la atención para luego cambiar el tema, lo cual el rubio agradeció con una silenciosa sonrisa. 

El resto de la tarde fue bastante tranquila y después de la deliciosa cena que preparó su madre, fue a acostarse, argumentando que está muy cansado. Su padre lo había mirado algo serio cuando se marchó seguido del moreno pero ahora que están abiertamente “juntos” (al menos según él, ya que Castiel no ha aclarado el tipo de relación que tienen ahora) quiere compartir el cuarto con él. Balthazar y Lucifer decidieron quedarse en un hotel cercano, rechazando la oferta de su madre pero no querían incomodar, además de que sería complicado acomodarse todos con la cantidad de cuartos disponible pero prometieron regresar mañana a almorzar. 

-Así que soy tuyo- canturreó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras se desnuda, quedando solo en bóxer para luego trepar sobre el firme cuerpo del moreno, quien lo tomó por el trasero, pegándolo a su entrepierna.   
-Así es, eres mío, Dean ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?- preguntó restregándose contra su cuerpo.   
-Ninguno, siempre he sido tuyo, Cas, desde la primera vez que estuvimos juntos- aseguró con una risita traviesa y se inclinó a besar los labios contrarios con pasión, siendo correspondido de la misma forma- Te amo, Cas, te amo mucho.   
-Lo sé, pequeño, desde el comienzo has sido perfecto para mí, aún con tu insolencia- dijo esbozando una sonrisa.   
-Oye… casi lo olvido… Mmm… sé que no debo entrometerme pero… ¿Quién te llamó…? Sé que fue algo urgente para que contestaras en ese momento… no me lo tienes que decir… sé que no debo entrometerme en tus asuntos… Mmm… mejor olvídalo- pidió inclinándose a besar los hombros del mayor, quien lo tomó por la mandíbula para que lo mirara.   
-Era Charlie, ella colabora conmigo de forma anónima, fue quien me ayudó a encontrarte cuando te secuestraron esos falsos policías y quien nos llevó hasta donde te mantuvo secuestrado el cuervo- explicó pasando un dedo por los labios contrarios.   
-Oh, entiendo… Mmm… debería darle las gracias… ¿Podrías darle las gracias por mí, Cas? Sé que solo lo hizo por orden tuya pero… sin su colaboración, no me hubieras encontrado… y seguiría con esos horribles sujetos...- explicó algo ruborizado.   
-Eres muy especial, pequeño, se lo diré, aunque tendrás que chupármela muy bien a cambio- el menor asintió riéndose- En cuanto a la llamada, no me molesta contártelo, confío en ti, Dean- esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa al menor, quien esbozó una sonrisa muy dulce- Si me sigues mirando así, voy a follarte y dejaremos la plática para después.   
-Lo siento… es que estoy muy feliz- dijo haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por colocarse serio o al menos fingirlo.   
-Charlie me llamó para avisarme que hay un influyente hombre que requiere mis servicios y ha estado consultando por mí en todas partes, así que cuando le llegaron los rumores de tantas personas, decidió contármelo, no tengo planes de regresar a casa aún y estoy tomándome un tiempo libre pero esto es importante- señaló con un fugaz brillo de rabia que el menor no comprendió.   
-Mmm… ¿Y quién es…? ¿Por qué es tan importante…? ¿Volverás a trabajar?- preguntó con cierta decepción. No quiere alejarse del hombre que ama, aunque sean un par de días.   
-No dio un nombre, quiere mantenerse en el anonimato pero después de oír su propuesta, ha captado mi interés, me está ofreciendo una millonaria cantidad a cambio de asesinar a alguien.   
-Vaya, los hombres ricos son horribles… ¿Y quién es el pobre objetivo?  
-Tú- el rubio abrió la boca mientras su expresión cambia lentamente desde el desconcierto al pánico- El objetivo es Dean Winchester.  
-No… Cas… ¿Y qué… qué decidiste?- preguntó con un ligero temblor comenzando en su mano derecha. No se considera tan importante como para estar por encima del trabajo del moreno.   
-Que lo pensaré, así que mañana contactaré con él. 

**********************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	25. Chapter 25

El moreno había conseguido contactar sin problemas con su próximo cliente, un hombre que no quiso identificarse cuando hablaron por primera vez por teléfono pero es mejor así, tampoco le interesa saber más de lo necesario en sus trabajos. No pasó por alto el cambio en la actitud del rubio, quien desde que se enteró de su siguiente trabajo hace tres días, había estado rehuyéndolo, especialmente en el ámbito sexual. 

-Hola, Cassie- lo saludó su hermano con una amplia sonrisa y tomó asiento frente a él- Lucy vendrá en unos minutos, está en medio de una video conferencia- explicó tomando el menú para escoger algo de almuerzo. Ese día habían decidido comer juntos en un restaurant en la ciudad-¿Y Dean? Pensé que vendría también.   
-No quiso, dijo que le dolía la cabeza, aunque obviamente fue una mentira- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.   
-¿Qué sucede? ¿Discutieron? Creí que las cosas iban bien después de tu confesión de amor- canturreó lo último con diversión.   
-No sé qué le pasa, ha estado raro desde que contacté con ese hombre- respondió distraídamente.   
-¿Hombre? ¿De quién hablas?- preguntó con curiosidad y en cuanto una de las meseras se acercó, pidió el almuerzo para él y su pareja antes de que lo hiciera el moreno.   
-El sujeto que está amenazando a John, él es mi siguiente cliente- el rubio abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa antes de negar despacio.   
-No… Oh por Dios… por favor… por favor dime que no has aceptado… por favor, Cassie… yo sé que tú amas a Dean, no puedes hacerle esto, por favor… no lo hagas- suplicó muy asustado.   
-Por supuesto que no lo haré, sería idiota de mi parte, después de todo lo que he pasado por protegerlo- afirmó rodando los ojos por la conclusión tan ilógica a la que llegó su hermano.  
-Lo siento, Cassie… sé que no lo harías… es que, siempre has disfrutado de tu trabajo… fue muy tonto de mi parte, lo siento- se disculpó con una sonrisa antes de pensar en algo- Espera un poco, ¿Dean está raro desde que se lo dijiste?- el moreno asintió con curiosidad- Por supuesto, debe pensar que lo harás, que escogerás tu trabajo por sobre él.   
-Mmm, no, Dean no es tan iluso para creer eso… ¿O sí?-preguntó para sí mismo pensativo y las palabras de su hermano le ayudaron a atar los cabos, comprendiendo el raro comportamiento de su pequeño obediente-No puedo creer que piense eso, es un idiota.   
-No lo es, Cassie, incluso yo llegué a pensarlo y tú no puedes esperar que él adivine todo lo que pasa por tu linda cabecita, eres igualito a Lucy, ambos asumen que sus parejas deben saberlo y entenderlo todo pero no somos adivinos, si no lo dices, no lo sabrá, es mejor que hables con él cuanto antes, no puedo ni imaginar lo angustiado que ha estado el chiquitín, eres una mala pareja, Cassie, muy malo- lo regañó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y el menor gruñó.   
-No me trates como a un perro, ¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber que llegó a esa tonta conclusión?  
-Mi querido, Cassie, tú nunca te das cuenta de las cosas, es un punto en contra para ti pero tienes a tu genial hermanito mayor que te ayudará a arreglar esto, solo has todo lo que yo te digo- canturreó guiñándole un ojo con diversión. 

Cuando Lucifer se unió a almorzar con ellos, reaccionó exactamente de la misma forma que el moreno al saber la “tonta conclusión” a la cual llegó el rubio y eso provocó que Balthazar insistiera en que ambos aún tienen mucho que aprender. El rubio lo obligó a repasar cinco veces el “plan de disculpa por ser un idiota” que trazó para que le pidiera perdón a Dean y lo compensara por la angustia que le provocó esos días. Castiel no quería hacer ni uno de los pasos, a excepción del último que es follar pero tuvo que aceptar para que su hermano dejara de molestarlo o tendría que soportar sus berrinches y quejas por teléfono el resto del día. 

-Vamos, Cassie- dijo llevándolo por el brazo para correr hasta una vitrina- Mira esos relojes, son preciosos y los anillos muy lindos- pronunció lo último observando a su pareja, quien revisa algo en su teléfono sin prestarles atención, así que el rubio le dio un codazo.   
-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño por el imprevisto golpe.   
-Repito, que preciosos relojes y los ANILLOS- se aseguró de remarcar mucho esa palabra- Son muy lindos.   
-¿Y para eso me interrumpes? Ya te di mi opinión, con la follada bastaría, ¿Verdad, Cas?- el aludido asintió totalmente de acuerdo con esa afirmación.   
-Solo te estoy pidiendo que mires los ANILLOS, son muy lindos, ¿No crees? Los mismos que se regalan las parejas para COMPROMETERSE y después CASARSE- continuó con las indirectas pero el mayor solo se encogió de hombros antes de volver a mirar su teléfono.   
-¿Y por qué querrías casarte con alguien? Solo es un trámite, muy aburrido.   
-Dios… no sé por qué me enamoré de ti, eres un retardado social- un bufido fue la única respuesta- Como sea, sigamos buscando algo más acorde al gusto de Dean, estoy pensando en una tarta, hay una tienda en donde pueden personalizarlas con algún mensaje, ¡Será una tarta de disculpa! ¿Qué opinas?- preguntó tomándolo del brazo para instalarlo a caminar.   
-Que es una idea idiota pero quizás le guste, ¿Después de eso podemos follar?  
-No, Cassie, vas a seguir mi plan tal como te lo expliqué, tu chico merece que seas un poquito más considerado después del susto que le has dado, aunque sea una sola vez- pidió suspirando con resignación- Al menos inténtalo, por favor. 

Para sorpresa del moreno, no tardaron mucho en escribir el mensaje sobre la tarta con manjar y salieron de ahí a hacer la reservación al lujoso hotel en que se quedarían esa noche pero a mitad de camino, se detuvo frente a un sex shop y entró por algunos juguetes que podría utilizar, después de todo debían aprovechar su noche juntos fuera de la casa Winchester. En esa velada haría gritar de placer al menor hasta que se desmayara de cansancio con todos los satisfactorios orgasmos que le daría. Ese pensamiento le sorprendió, jamás había pensado en el placer de su compañero de turno cuando tenía sexo antes de conocer a Dean, así que esa es otra prueba de lo importante que es para él. 

-¿Era necesario, Cassie?- preguntó su hermano algo ruborizado cuando salieron de la tienda, incluso su pareja había comprado algunas cosas.   
-Por supuesto, quiero divertirme esta noche y hacerlo gritar.  
-De acuerdo, por favor sin detalles, quedé traumado de por vida después de que follaron frente a nosotros- acusó el rubio estremeciéndose con el recuerdo y negó con rapidez- Gracias.   
-¿Desde cuando eres tan puritano? Podríamos montarla todos juntos, sería divertido- propuso Lucifer abrazándolo por la cintura y el moreno asintió pensativo.   
-Podría ser.  
-¡Ya basta! Son unos pervertidos, no le des ideas raras a mi Cassie, son imposibles los dos, tienen suerte de que los quiero mucho- dijo haciendo un berrinche infantil. 

Cuando terminaron con todos los preparativos, Castiel se despidió de la pareja y regresó a la casa Winchester, en donde encontró al rubio recostado sobre uno de los sillones en la sala de estar mientras traza dibujos sin forma en el suelo con el dedo índice. Se acercó con cautela para ganarse sobre el cuerpo del menor, quien se estremeció al sentirlo y lo observó algo sonrojado. 

-Cas…- susurró notablemente nervioso.   
-¿Sabes? Podrías haber salido conmigo en vez de quedarte aquí aburrido y fingiendo que te duele la cabeza- el menor evitó su vista avergonzado al ser descubierto- Está bien, como sea, por la noche saldremos, así que ponte muy lindo para mí.   
-¿Qué…? ¿A dónde? Quiero decir… no, pasaré tiempo con Sammy… no puedo…- dijo forcejeando por huir de debajo de él.   
-No es pregunta, pequeño, vamos a salir, ¿O me desobedecerás?- preguntó mordisqueando el cuello del rubio, quien jadeó despacio.   
-Mmm… no, Cas… - el mayor sonrió con satisfacción y tomó el rostro contrario por la barbilla, dándole un apasionado beso que fue correspondido de la misma forma.   
-Traje los ju… gos…- susurró Sam tras ellos antes de soltar un gritito de sorpresa y se dio la vuelta, dándoles la espalda- ¡Perdón! No sabía que estabas aquí, Cas… yo… no quise interrumpir.   
-Está bien, Sam, no estamos haciendo algo malo y tampoco es como si estuviéramos follando- afirmó con una sonrisa de diversión para luego levantarse con cuidado- A las ocho saldremos, Dean y procura no comer mucho ahora, no quiero que arruines tu apetito. 

Fue directo a la habitación que comparte con el rubio y escogió su atuendo de esa noche, el cual acomodó sobre la cama para tomarle una fotografía que envío a su hermano, ya que según el plan, debía tener su aprobación en cuanto al vestuario, lo cual le parece algo tonto pero es mejor así a soportar sus quejas y berrinches después. No fue hasta el cuarto conjunto, que obtuvo la aprobación de Balthazar, quien le dio un par de recomendaciones más antes de desearle suerte esa noche. Unos golpecitos a la puerta llamaron su atención. 

-Adelante- dijo lo suficientemente alto para que lo escucharan.   
-Permiso, ¿Estás ocupado, Cas? Me gustaría hablar contigo- pidió Sam y le indicó que entrara- Gracias, permiso- cerró la puerta tras de sí para luego ir a sentarse al borde de la cama algo nervioso.   
-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó tomando lugar junto al castaño.   
-Mmm… es… es sobre Dean… lo he notado algo triste y… sé que no debo entrometerme en lo que pasa entre ustedes… Gabe siempre me dice que los problemas entre las parejas se resuelven en pareja, los terceros suelen complicar las cosas pero… en ocasiones también es buena otra perspectiva… eso animó a hablar contigo- guardó varios segundos de silencio, juntando las manos sobre su regazo- Dean te quiere mucho… sé que a veces puede ser algo exasperante, es impulsivo, no piensa mucho antes de actuar, tiene un gran apetito y un grave complejo de hermano… sin embargo, es un buen chico, Cas, es alguien muy honesto con lo que siente, siempre hace lo correcto, aún cuando puede perjudicarlo, antepone las necesidades de otros por sobre las suyas, ayuda a los demás sin esperar algo a cambio, es un hermano increíble, un amigo muy fiel y es muy cariñoso con las personas que ama…   
-Sé perfectamente cuales son los defectos y cualidades de Dean, ¿Por qué me dices esto?- preguntó el moreno ladeando un poco la cabeza con curiosidad.   
-Es que… cuando hablé con él…me dijo… me dijo que estaba asustado porque tú no lo querías… porque él no se ha esforzado lo suficiente para que lo quieras…sé que no debería estar contándote esto pero… es mi hermano y solo quiero verlo feliz- explicó el menor bajando la vista con tristeza.   
-Espera, ¿Él cree que no me importa?- preguntó completamente desconcertado con la revelación y el castaño asintió- Eso es ridículo, si no importara, ni siquiera seguiría aquí todavía, es algo realmente estúpido.   
-¿De verdad?- el Winchester menor se atrevió a mirarlo con una sonrisa de alivio- Lo siento, es que Dean es algo inseguro y un poco idiota…si no le dices las cosas, jamás se da por enterado.   
-Sí, Balthy me dijo algo parecido pero Dean se enamoró de esa forma de mí, sabe muy bien que no puede esperar detalles románticos de mí, no es algo que yo haría, tampoco decirle palabras de amor cada segundo del día, pensé que estaba bien con eso.   
-Oh, entonces debe ser algo más, mi hermano ha estado algo raro los últimos días, ni siquiera las tartas que prepara mamá le suben el ánimo y eso nunca falla- explicó el menor desconcertado con la revelación- Algo debe estar preocupándolo… la última vez que estuvo así, fue cuando escuchó una discusión entre nuestros padres y creyó que se separarían…   
-No te preocupes, Sam, Balthy estuvo hablando conmigo sobre lo mismo y me dio varios consejos, además de algunas ideas, por eso saldré con Dean esta noche, sé que un momento a solas es lo que necesita- el castaño asintió con entusiasmo al oír sus palabras.   
-Bien, entonces te dejaré prepararte para su velada romántica, gracias por escucharme Cas y siento si te parezco algo entrometido, solo estoy preocupado por mi hermano- se disculpó yendo hasta la puerta- ¿Sabes? Yo sé que no eres alguien afectuoso, a veces pareces frio y distante pero… desde que regresaste con Dean después de lo que pasó con el cuervo… hay algo diferente entre ustedes, quizás no lo notas pero cuando estás a su lado, tienes una sonrisa muy cálida en tu rostro, gracias por todo, Cas, has hecho mucho por mi familia y me alegra mucho que mi hermano esté contigo. 

El castaño salió del cuarto y el moreno entrecerró los ojos, ¿Realmente había cambiado el último tiempo? Es probable que sí, desde que aceptó sus sentimientos amorosos por el rubio, lo ve como un igual y lo más importante de todo, es la primera persona (ajena a su hermano) a quien realmente quiere hacer feliz, lo ha notado en que ya no gruñe tanto como antes, tampoco es tan rudo en el sexo como al inicio, no besa a Dean solo para follarlo, sino que lo hace por el simple hecho de que le gusta y se siente muy bien. 

-Mmm, me estoy volviendo muy blando con él- susurró a sí mismo con una sonrisa. Antes se hubiera molestado consigo mismo por ese cambio tan radical pero ahora, ni siquiera le importa, eso solo es otra prueba de lo especial que se ha vuelto el rubio para él. 

Durante la cena, el moreno pidió la autorización del matrimonio Winchester para salir con Dean, prometiéndoles que regresarían al día siguiente para el almuerzo y que lo cuidaría. Jamás antes ha pedido permiso para hacer algo pero en vista de la situación, no le queda otra opción y aunque sea una vez, puede hacer ese sacrificio por Dean. 

El trayecto en auto fue inusualmente silencioso, ya que el rubio solía hablar bastante y a veces encendía la radio del auto, buscando una buena emisora que sintonizar para colocarse a cantar. Esa es otra de las razones por las cuales le gusta esa sensual voz. Cuando llegaron al hotel, se presentó en la recepción a buscar las llaves, además de dejar en claro que no quería ninguna interrupción, probablemente eso último salió algo brusco, porque la mujer asintió con una expresión de miedo. Ambos subieron al ascensor y presionó el botón del último piso, apenas las puertas se abrieron, condujo al rubio hasta la cuarta puerta de la derecha, pasando una tarjeta por la cerradura electrónica. 

-Adelante- señaló abriendo y se hizo a un lado- Entra, Dean, no me hagas repetirlo dos veces. 

Apenas el menor pasó, lo siguió cerrando la puerta pero al voltearse, se percató del movimiento irregular en los hombros del rubio y al rodearlo, descubrió que llora en silencio. ¿Qué demonios le ocurre a ese chico? Realmente no lo entiende y solo por unos instantes, le hubiera gustado que Balthazar estuviera ahí, seguramente él podría explicarle que iba mal. 

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó tomándolo por la barbilla, consiguiendo que esos orbes esmeraldas se fijaran en él con tristeza- ¿Dean?   
-Por favor… quiero despedirme de mi familia… solo te pido eso…- suplicó sollozando aún más.   
-¿Despedir? ¿De qué estás hablando?- en ese momento recordó la explicación de su hermano cuando estuvieron en el restaurant- Escucha Dean, aclararé esto solo por si acaso, puede ser que por alguna razón que desconozco y que en lo personal me parece ridícula, tú has maquinado en tu linda cabecita, la ilógica idea de que yo voy a entregarte a ese hombre que hostiga a tu familia- el rubio lo observó aterrado en ese momento, lo cual confirmó las suposiciones de su hermano- Oh Dean, ¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso?  
-¿Qué…?- susurró el menor con una mueca de sorpresa en su rostro y cerró los ojos unos segundos cuando una cálida mano se posó en su mejilla derecha.   
-Escúchame muy bien, pequeño, mírame- ordenó siendo acatado de inmediato. Realmente le encanta esa obediencia, aunque disfruta de sus insolencias también- ¿Realmente crees que me hubiera tomado tantas molestias protegiéndote y cuidándote si al final voy a matarte?- el aludido lo observó fijamente antes de negar despacio- Si realmente quisiera matarte, lo habría hecho la primera vez, si realmente no me interesaras, no te habría rescatado de Lilith y el otro sujeto, si realmente no me importaras, no hubiera trazado ese elaborado plan para acabar con el cuervo y protegerte, si realmente no me importaras, Dean, jamás habría dicho que te quiero, ¿Cómo pudiste creer que voy a entregarte a otra persona? ¿Acaso no te ha quedado claro que tú eres mío? Me perteneces, Dean Winchester y no te dejaré ir, así que no vuelvas a pensar idioteces o tendré que castigarte, ¿Quedo cla—

No pudo terminar la oración cuando el rubio se abalanzó sobre él, tomándolo desprevenido y ambos cayeron estruendosamente al piso. Iba a regañar a su chico pero se detuvo con un atisbo de sorpresa en sus ojos, ya que el menor mantiene la sonrisa más radiante y hermosa que ha visto, la cual provoca que su corazón comience a latir con fuerza. 

-Dean…- susurró tomándolo por las mejillas. Jamás pensó que pudiera hacer tan feliz a alguien.   
-Cas, te amo tanto, te amo, te amo, ¡Te amo!- gritó con una risa torpe que terminó contagiando al moreno.   
-Sabes que voy a castigarte por esto ¿Verdad?- preguntó sin ocultar la diversión en su voz.   
-Castígame todo lo que quieras, Cas, soy todo tuyo, solo tuyo- aseguró inclinándose a darle un cariñoso beso que no dudó en corresponder- Perdóname, Cas, fui un completo idiota al pensar en eso… es que… te he escuchado hablando con él y… realmente pensé que lo harías…   
-No, pequeño, la única razón por la cual respondí su petición, es porque quiero averiguar quién es y rebanarle el cuello, así no habrá más peligro contra ti o tu familia y te llevaré conmigo.   
-¿Eh? ¿Llevarme contigo? ¿Me estás proponiendo que vivamos juntos?- preguntó con una gran sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.   
-Dean, realmente me irrita mucho repetir las cosas dos veces, así que deja de hacer eso- lo regañó con un gruñido que solo causó una risa en el menor- Y es más que evidente que si me perteneces, debes estar a mi lado, como corresponde, ¿O acaso tienes alguna queja?  
-No, Cas, claro que no- respondió abrazándolo con mimo y el mayor sonrió.   
-Parece que mi buen chico se ha convertido en un pequeño gatito consentido, no tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de follarte ahora- afirmó llevando sus manos hasta el trasero contrario y lo pegó más contra su cuerpo, para que sintiera su abultada entrepierna- Pero Balthy me regañará si no sigo su magistral plan de disculpa.   
-¿Qué? ¿Plan de disculpa?- preguntó arqueando una ceja con curiosidad.   
-Sí, Balthy me explicó que tu extraño comportamiento de estos últimos días y me dijo que lo menos que puedo hacer, es compensarte por toda la angustia que te he provocado, así que planificó toda nuestra velada previa a las horas que te follaré- el menor esbozó una sonrisa con esas palabras y le dio un casto beso en la frente.   
-Tendré que darle las gracias a Balthy por lo que hizo pero no quiero que hagas algo que no deseas, Cas, olvídate de la aburrida parte romántica y vamos a la cama, está bien.   
-No, no lo está- dijo con un gesto de extrañeza por sus propias palabras- Balthy tiene razón, te hice sentir muy mal estos últimos días y supongo que no moriré por ser un poquito considerado contigo, aunque tampoco te acostumbres.   
-Cas- el rostro del rubio volvió a iluminarse con una sonrisa- ¡SÍ! Lo disfrutaré mucho entonces, gracias, Cas, eres increíble, no sé cómo lo consigues pero cada día te amo más.  
-Dean… por supuesto que me amas, eres mío. 

El moreno llevó a su pequeño obediente hasta el baño, en donde su hermano le había ayudado con los preparativos previos para volverlo un lugar muy romántico y vaya que se sorprendió con los resultados. El gran jacuzzi donde pasarían un agradable momento, tenía unas velas rojas acomodadas al alrededor, siguiendo la forma circular, en el suelo había regado pétalos de rosas azules, al igual que en el agua y cerca de la pared, había una pequeña mesita sobre la cual hay una botella de vino, dos copas y una caja de color blanca rectangular con un moño rojo encima. 

-Wow, esto es increíble, Cas, ¿Lo hizo Balthy?- preguntó observando al mayor con incredulidad y recibió un asentimiento- Oh Dios, tu hermano es increíble, Cas, lo invitaré a comer como agradecimiento, ¡Esto es fantástico!- se volteó hacia el moreno con una amplia sonrisa para tomarlo por la cintura con ambas manos- Muchas gracias, Cas, sé que estas cursilerías no son tuyas y por eso aprecio mucho que lo hagas por mí, estoy tan feliz.   
-Ya me lo agradecerás cuando te lleve a la cama, compré unos juguetitos y los usarás todos- ordenó con malicia.   
-Por supuesto que sí, Cas, lo que tú quieras, mi gruñoncito.  
-Ven, tengo algo para ti, Balthy dijo que no es suficiente con explicarte las cosas y que debía darte un obsequio de disculpa o algo así- tomó la caja con cuidado- Ten, es para ti.   
-Muchas gracias, Cas- dijo quitando el moño con cuidado mientras el mayor sostiene la caja y la abrió- ¡Sí! ¡Una tarta! Aaaaawwwww “Perdón, Dean”, me encanta, Cas, vamos a devorarla, ¡Muchas gracias!- gritó con una sonrisa de felicidad- ¡A comer! Y probemos el jacuzzi, jamás he tenido la oportunidad de entrar en uno y se ve genial. 

Ambos se quitaron la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudos, el moreno sirvió dos copas de vino mientras su chico partió la tarta en seis partes y dejaron la comida en el borde para luego entrar al agua. El rubio soltó un gemidito de placer al acomodarse bajo el agua, quedando con el agua hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros. 

-Dios, esto es genial, Cas- dijo afirmando la cabeza en el hombro del mayor, quien tomó lugar a su lado.   
-Y espera a que te folle aquí, será aún mejor- prometió haciendo reír al menor.   
-Eso será fantástico, eres el mejor en el sexo, Cas, o sea, nunca lo he hecho con otra persona pero sé muy bien que nunca podría disfrutarlo tanto con otra persona que no seas tú, me satisfaces por completo y tu resistencia sobrehumana es un punto a favor- canturreó con travesura mientras acaricia el pecho contrario para luego tomar las copas, entregándole una al moreno.   
-Por supuesto que soy el mejor y tú eres perfecto para mí, pequeño. 

La velada en el jacuzzi fue mucho más agradable de lo que Castiel pensó, el rubio comenzó a contarle anécdotas de su infancia mientras comen y beben hasta que el menor decidió que había sido suficiente plática, posicionándose sobre su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que restriega el trasero contra su gran erección. 

-Muchas gracias por la tarta de disculpa, estaba riquísima pero ahora se me antoja comer algo diferente- el mayor esbozó una sonrisa ante el doble sentido de esas palabras y pasó un dedo por los labios ajenos.   
-Tengo algo para ti, pequeño, algo muy rico que podrás tragar todo lo que quieras, ¿Qué tan bueno eres aguantando la respiración?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que separa las piernas con diversión.   
-La duda ofende, Cas, soy igual de bueno que para tragar, chupar y montar pero no te preocupes, ahora te lo demostraré. 

El moreno gruñó apretando los dedos contra el borde del jacuzzi cuando sintió esa golosa boca abarcando su erección de una sola vez. Esa noche iba a ser la más increíble de todas las que han compartido hasta el momento. 

*************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	26. Chapter 26

El rubio se sostiene con fuerza del borde del jacuzzi, afirmándose en sus rodillas y moviendo las caderas al ritmo de las desenfrenadas embestidas del mayor, quien lo mantiene fuertemente sujeto mientras se hunde profundamente en su interior, golpeándole la próstata con rudeza y haciéndolo gemir descontroladamente de placer. El sexo con el moreno siempre ha sido maravilloso y puede sentir como le queda muy poco para llegar al tan ansiado orgasmo. Una mano serpentea hasta alcanzar su erección palpitante bajo el agua y con unos movimientos rápidos, consigue que el clímax lo golpee con fuerza. 

-¡Caaaaaasss Aaaaahhhh!-grita corriéndose bajo el agua, al mismo tiempo que las embestidas se recrudecen y está seguro que mañana caminará raro pero vale la pena.   
-Dean, Dean, Dean- susurra esa sensual voz a su oído antes de soltar un gruñido grave y acaba caliente en su interior, provocándole un suave gemido- Me encanta lo estrecho que eres- afirmó el mayor a su oído antes de lamerlo despacio.   
-Caaasss…-giró un poco la cabeza para observar sonrojado a su compañero.  
-Recién estamos comenzando, pequeño, vamos, te follaré en la habitación, quiero usar contigo las cosas que compré- dijo levantándose con una sonrisa de diversión y salió del jacuzzi, importándole bien poco dejar húmedo el suelo, dirigiéndose hasta el umbral de la puerta- Tienes cinco segundos para ir al cuarto o te follaré en donde te encuentre- amenazó lamiéndose los labios con lascivia. 

El rubio se colocó muy rojo con esa descarada afirmación y se apresuró en salir del agua pero cuando colocó el segundo pie afuera, perdió el equilibrio, estando a punto de caer al suelo de bruces sobre las baldosas pero un firme agarre en su cintura lo impidió para luego dejarlo contra la pared, al mismo tiempo que esos orbes azules se mantienen fijos en él. 

-Cas… gracias…- dijo con una tímida sonrisa y no pudo evitar gemir cuando sintió una mano deslizándose a su trasero.   
-Cinco- afirmó pegándose contra su cuerpo para que sintiera la dura erección entre sus piernas que volvía a crecer- Chúpamela y te la meteré aquí. 

Dean se dejó caer de rodillas al mismo tiempo que se sostiene de las caderas del mayor, lamiéndose los labios con gula y sin preámbulos, tragó por completo la hombría contraria, deleitándose con el sabor agridulce en su boca. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo cuando sintió como la esencia del moreno se desliza fuera de su entrada, bajando lentamente por la parte interna de sus muslos y apresuró el movimiento de su boca, acompañándolo con la lengua para excitarlo más aprisa, necesita tenerlo dentro ahora. 

-Mmm, que chico tan ansioso- canturreó el mayor enredando una mano en el cabello del rubio, marcando un ritmo lento y más profundo, enterrándose hasta la garganta, lo cual tiene gimiendo ahogadamente al menor- Aaaaaahhhh, Deeeaaannn, buen chico, buen chico, ¿Quieres que te folle? ¿Lo quieres, pequeño?- un sollozo excitado fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo- Buen chico, arriba- ordenó soltándolo con un gruñido.   
-Caaassss…- susurró incorporándose entre jadeos descontrolados y gimió roncamente cuando lo empujaron contra la pared, sosteniéndolo por los muslos- Caaasss… follameeee, por favoorrr.   
-Claro que te follaré hasta que lloriquees de placer- prometió levantándolo como si no pesara algo.   
-¡Cas!- gritó sorprendido con la demostración de fuerza- Oh Dios… definitivamente no eres humano, Cas… Mmm…- enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del mayor y los brazos en su cuello, dándole un apasionado beso que los dejó a ambos jadeando- Follame, Cas, por favor. 

No tuvo que pedirlo dos veces, ya que el moreno con una precisión asombrosa, lo penetró de una sola vez, haciéndolo gritar de placer e impuso un ritmo rápido, dando golpes directo a su sobre estimulada próstata que lo tienen delirando y extasiado. Enterró los dedos en la espalda del mayor, arqueándose un poco debido a todas las sensaciones que lo invaden. 

-¡Caaassss Maaasss! ¡Caaaasss Por favooorr! ¡Caaasss Aaaaahhh Ssssiiiiiii! ¡Caaassss Aaaaahhhh!- gritó ladeando un poco la cabeza cuando mordieron su cuello con fuerza, como si estuvieran reclamándolo como compañero, al menos eso había visto en una serie sobrenatural hace un tiempo- ¡Caaaaasssss! 

Las arremetidas se hicieron cada vez más satisfactorias hasta que se dejó caer por completo contra el cuerpo del moreno, gimiendo descontroladamente por todas las sensaciones que lo recorren. No tiene idea de cómo ese hombre consigue presionar cada lugar exacto en su cuerpo para darle un placer que jamás imaginó poder experimentar. Había estado con una que otra chica durante el instituto, antes de reafirmar su homosexualidad pero el sexo jamás se sintió así de fantástico y estaba muy seguro que ninguna otra persona, podría hacerlo sentir de esa forma. Castiel es la mezcla perfecta entre lujuria y salvajismo. 

-¡Caaassss Sssssiiii! Yaaaaa… Caaassss yaaaaa-pronunció entre lloriqueos excitados, arqueando la espalda al mismo tiempo que se disponía a disfrutar de otra satisfactorio orgasmo pero una mano presionó su erección, impidiéndole llegar- ¡Caaaasss!- gritó sorprendido con el inesperado movimiento, especialmente porque ahora sostiene todo su peso con un solo brazo- Oh Dioooosss… Caaaasss por favooorrr…  
-Aún no, pequeño, Mmm, tendré que entrenar tu resistencia- dijo con una amplia sonrisa arrogante adornando sus labios.  
-¡Caaasss por favoooor!- suplicó estremeciéndose cada vez más fuerte y enterrándole los dedos en la espalda- Por favoooorrr… Por favoooorrr… Caaaasss… necesito corrermeeee… Caaasss te lo ruegooo… por favoooorrr…- suplicó con sus ojos acuosos por la excitación y la dulce tortura de la cual es presa.   
-Sé que puedes suplicar mucho más que eso, pequeño- respondió con una gran satisfacción en su rostro, realmente le encanta la forma tan sumisa en que se entrega a él durante el sexo- Dime cuanto deseas esto- susurró lo último al oído del menor, quien gimió más fuerte- Dímelo.   
-Maldito, hijo de— no pudo terminar el insulto cuando una fuerte embestida lo hizo lloriquear de placer- Caassss Sssiiiiii…   
-Cuidado con lo que dices, pequeño, sabes muy bien que no me gusta que tu linda boquita diga esas palabras tan feas, ¿Quieres que te castigue? Podría dejarte así de excitado el resto de la noche- amenazó con una gran sonrisa, sin dejar de arremeter ese estrecho interior, que se aprieta cada vez más en torno a su palpitante erección. Por más que desee prolongar ese juego, siente su liberación muy cerca.   
-Caaasss, perdonameeee, por favooorr, necesito corrermeeee… Aaaahhh Caaass… por favoooorrr… quiero corrermeeee… mientraaasss me llenaaasss hasta lo más profundoooo… quiero corrermeeee contigo enterrado hasta el fondo, por favoooorrr, Caaaassss, ¡Caaaaasss!_ gritó cuando las embestidas se hicieron aún más potentes- Oh Diiiooossss… Caaaasss, Caaassss. 

El rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza y arqueó la espalda cuando esa caliente mano se deslizó de arriba abajo por su hombría hasta que inevitablemente lo llevó a un potente orgasmo, al mismo tiempo que el moreno acaba caliente en su interior, aplastándolo aún más contra la pared mientras ruge excitado. Dean jamás pensó que después del primer orgasmo, hace tan solo unos minutos, podía experimentar un segundo mucho más potente, el cual lo dejó completamente laxo sobre el mayor, quien se rio a su oído para luego cargarlo por los muslos pero el menor se siente demasiado satisfecho como para prestar atención al camino y solo se deja llevar, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo contrario. 

-¿Tus neuronas revivieron, pequeño?-preguntó el moreno con una risita de diversión- Si crees que eso ha sido caliente, con lo siguiente te desmayarás de placer- prometió a su oído para luego deslizar la lengua por un costado de su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios, en donde lo besó apasionadamente.   
-Mmm… Cas…te amo…- susurró con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.   
-Yo también te amo- respondió el mayor saliendo con cuidado de su interior y depositó un suave beso en su frente.   
-Cas… me encanta como suenan esas palabras… en tus labios- afirmó jadeando despacio, percatándose que lo habían llevado a un gran dormitorio.  
-Y si quieres que vuelva a decírtelas, tendrás que esforzarte mucho en complacerme, pequeño, tal como ahora- señaló acariciándole el rostro con suavidad para luego levantarse.   
-Lo haré, Cas. 

Podía escuchar los pasos desplazándose por el cuarto pero la increíble satisfacción después de ese maravilloso segundo orgasmo, lo tiene completamente relajado sobre la cama y solo reacciona cuando el moreno se siente a horcajadas en sus piernas, afirmándose con las rodillas a los lados antes de inclinarse a besarlo lascivamente. 

-Mmm, Cas…- susurró un poco más despierto que hace unos segundos.   
-Recién estamos comenzando, pequeño, siéntate- ordenó ayudándole a hacerlo para luego tenderle una botella de agua- Bebe.   
-Gracias, Cas- respondió tomando un largo trago del fresco líquido para luego aceptar muy entusiasmado una rebanada generosa de tarta- ¡Sí!  
-Te quiero con mucha energía- afirmó acariciándole el cabello con una sonrisa.   
-Estaba exquisito, ¿Puedo comer otra?- pidió pasando un dedo por el plato vació antes de lamerlo con cierta tristeza-Quiero otro.   
-Te lo daré después, pequeño, ahora vamos a continuar, no quiero que por comer tantos postres, subas de peso, tienes una figura demasiado sexy para arruinarla, así que haremos un poco de ejercicio, el sexo es la manera más divertida de quemar calorías- explicó con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro que el menor correspondió- Pero primero usarás esto- bajó la mano hasta un bolso de mano que hay junto a la cama, en el suelo y sacó algo, enseñándoselo con una sonrisa de diversión- ¿Te gusta, Dean? Lo compré especialmente para ti. 

El rubio tomó el collar de cuero azul marino, de unos cinco centímetros de grosor y con seis pequeñas cruces de plata que adornan a lo largo pero en el centro, había una pequeña argolla, asociándolo de inmediato a que se puede colocar una cadena ahí y un fuerte sonrojo cubre sus mejillas con la idea. Ese hombre quiere someterlo por completo, sin embargo, la idea es demasiado atractiva como para no probarlo. 

-Me gusta- respondió con una sonrisa divertida para luego entregárselo- Pónmelo, Cas, soy solo tuyo, te pertenezco por completo.   
-Así es, eres mío pequeño, solo mío- afirmó ajustando el collar hasta hacerlo jadear por la sensación- Te queda muy bien- dijo pegándose al cuerpo del menor y bajó una mano para masturbarlo despacio, arrancándole roncos gemidos de placer.   
-Caaaassss… Sssiiiiii, Mmm, Maaassss, Caaaasss- suplicó moviendo las caderas en busca de alivio.   
-Me encanta lo caliente que eres, tal como me gusta, pequeño- colocó una mano en el pecho del menor y lo empujó a la cama otra vez. 

Dean vigiló los movimientos del moreno con curiosidad, percatándose que sube el bolso de mano a la cama y saca otro objeto, enseñándoselo con una amplia sonrisa de travesura, seguramente al pensar en todos los usos que puede darle, dentro y fuera del dormitorio. El menor separa las piernas cuando se lo indican, estremeciéndose al sentir un dedo trazando círculos en su húmeda entrada y gimió en cuanto el juguete comenzó a entrar lentamente. 

-¿Sabes qué es esto, Dean?- preguntó el moreno empujando con el dedo índice lentamente el objeto en su interior.   
-Aaaaahhhhh… Siiii… es un masajeador de pros— su espalda se arqueó cuando un segundo dedo se unió a la intrusión, continuando con la labor- Próstata- completó entre suaves jadeos.   
-Así es y te voy a follar con él, será muy divertido-señaló lamiéndose los labios con deseo para luego buscar otra cosa en el bolso, sacando un anillo que colocó en la base de la erección del rubio, apretándolo.   
-Aaaaahhh Caaaassss… Mmm, follameeee, por favooorr, quiero sentirte dentroooo, Caaaassss, por favooorrr- suplicó con los ojos vidriosos por la excitación.   
-Lo haré, pequeño pero no todavía- respondió masturbándolo lentamente, disfrutando de la frustración del rubio que intenta buscar alivio moviendo sus caderas. 

El rubio iba a bajar una mano para masturbarse, creyendo que esa forma podía tentar a Castiel a follarlo como un animal otra vez pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, dos esposas acolchadas detuvieron sus muñecas, asegurándolas a la marquesa e impidiéndole cualquier posible alivio. El gruñido que escapó de sus labios, hizo reír a Castiel, quien se inclinó besando su torso hasta detenerse en sus pezones, turnándose con ellos para lamerlos y mordisquearlos hasta dejarlos muy duro. 

-¡Caaaasss pooorr favoooorrr!- rogó frustrándose aún más con la situación, especialmente al ser cada vez más consciente del anillo en su virilidad, que se aprieta mucho más a medida que su erección se alza por completo, totalmente lista para la siguiente ronda- ¡Caaaasss Follameeee! Por favooorrr.   
-No seas impaciente, cariño, te haré llorar de placer- dijo al mismo tiempo que coloca una pinza en cada pezón del rubio, la cuales están unidas por una delgada cadena de plata, la cual tiró un poco con el dedo, haciendo gemir más fuerte a su chico- Muy bien, vas a chupármela mientras tu lindo cuerpecito se divierte con estos juguetitos. 

El rubio quería objetar algo pero cuando sintió la vibración del estimulador de próstata en su interior, sumado al de las pinzas en sus pezones, solo pudo estremecerse, apretando la mandíbula entre gemidos de placer y el anillo en su erección se apretó aún más. Castiel se posicionó con cuidado sobre su cuerpo, dejando la punta de su palpitante hombría en los apetitosos labios del menor, quien no tardó en tragarlo todo lo que le permite la posición y el no poder usar sus manos. 

-Mmm, me encanta tu boca, pequeño pero esta vez, seré yo te quien te la folle, como si fueras solo un agujero donde meterla- el Winchester apretó las manos gimiendo con esas palabras- Oh, ¿Te gusta que te trate así, pequeño? Como un simple objeto para mi entero placer- la idea hizo gruñir de placer al mayor- Deeeaannnn Mmm… entrégate por completo a mí, solo eres mío, mío y de nadie más, harás todo lo que yo te ordene, harás todo por complacerme y yo te llevaré al éxtasis. 

Dean no podía hablar con la gran erección hundiéndose hasta la garganta por su boca pero usó las esposas como un apoyo para alzar un poco su torso, engullendo con gula. La idea de ser tratado como un simple objeto sexual lo tiene increíblemente caliente, casi tanto como cuando el moreno se coloca en modo asesino-despiadado y juegan a presa-cazador antes de follar salvajemente. Definitivamente algo debe estar mal con él, quizás desde el primer momento en que se abrió de piernas para ese hombre pero no se arrepiente en lo más mínimo, ya que gracias a eso, ahora puede compartir esos momentos tan valiosos para él y por sobretodo, sus sentimientos son correspondidos. 

-Deeeaannnn- ruge el moreno arremetiéndolo con más fuerza- Buen chico, buen chico, te daré un premio, lo estás haciendo muy bien- lo felicitó con una sonrisa de diversión antes de presionar el segundo nivel del mando, provocando que el estimulador de próstata aumente su vibración y el menor arqueó la espalda cerrando los ojos- Que linda carita, Deeeaannnn, Aaaaahhhh, ¿Quieres que te folle? Demuéstrame cuanto lo quieres. 

El rubio aumentó los movimientos de su cabeza, acompañándolos con su lengua para darle mayor placer al moreno. No podía aguantar tantas sensaciones excitantes pero el anillo en su erección le impide disfrutar de un satisfactorio orgasmo que lucha por liberarse en su interior. Un ronco gemido de placer escapa de sus labios cuando esa palpitante y grande hombría abandona su boca, para segundos después hundirse de una sola embestida en su interior. 

-¡Caaaaaaaassss Ssssiiiiii!- gritó el menor enredando las piernas en la cintura de ese apasionado hombre, quien lo arremete constante y con fuerza, empujando cada vez más el juguete en su interior contra su próstata, haciéndolo lloriquear de placer- ¡Caaaasss por favooooor! Necesito correeeermeeee, Caaaassss.   
-No, pequeño, aún no, voy a darte el mejor orgasmo de la noche- aseguró con una sonrisa de arrogancia al mismo tiempo que se empuja con más fuerza dentro de ese lujurioso cuerpo que desde un inicio le pertenece por completo.   
-¡Caaaaassss! Por favoooorrr- vuelve a rogar con la vista nublada por la excitación, no puede soportar los potentes golpes contra su sobre estimulada próstata, ni la sensación de estar a punto de estallar que se produce en su hombría por culpa del anillo y un ronco gemido escapa de sus labios cuando el moreno jala la cadena que conecta las vibrantes pinzas en sus pezones con los dientes- ¡Caaaaassss Ssssiiiiii! 

Las palabras se vuelven incoherencias en la boca del Winchester, mezclándose con sollozos excitados y frustrados por partes iguales. Necesitaba correrse pero el moreno no se lo iba a permitir, no tan fácilmente, así que comenzó a tirar de las esposas, con la ilusa esperanza de que se romperían, aunque a los pocos segundos comprendió que eso no ocurriría y la risa divertida del moreno lo confirmó. 

-¡Caaasss Por favoooorr!- suplicó con desesperación tiñendo su voz, la excitación que recorre su cuerpo es demasiada para soportarla.   
-Mmm, me encanta tu expresión, Dean- afirmó el mayor aumentando la potencia de las embestidas mientras reparte besitos por el cuello de su pequeño hasta llegar a los labios- ¿Quieres que te permita correrte, Dean? ¿Lo quieres?- pregunta entre sensuales gruñidos.   
-¡SIIIIII, CAAAASSSS, POR FAVOOOOR, AAAHHHHH, CAAASSSS!- grita retorciéndose sobre la cama por las sensaciones y cuando cree que va a explotar por no conseguir su liberación, escucha un suave clic, seguido de otro antes de que sus manos caigan sobre la cama, al mismo tiempo que su despiadada pareja intercambia de posiciones, dejándolo empalado sobre él y le da una palmada en el trasero con fuerza.   
-Móntame, demuéstrame cuando lo deseas y te permitiré correrte- ordenó manteniendo sus intensos orbes azules fijos en él.   
-Sí, Caaasss, ¡SIIIIIII!- respondió moviéndose rápidamente, tomando lo más profundo posible esa caliente erección que lo vuelve gelatina al sentir como se abre paso violentamente en su interior, reclamándolo con salvajismo como suyo y eso le encanta- ¡CAAASSS MAAASS CAAAASSS AAAAAHHHH! 

El rubio soltó un gritito de sorpresa cuando lo tumbaron sobre la cama con brusquedad y el mayor salió de su interior con rapidez, quitando el juguete con un gruñido para luego arrojarlo lejos, importándole bien poco en donde cayera y volvió a penetrarlo de una sola vez. Dean apretó los dedos contra la espalda de su pareja, lloriqueando de placer sin ser capaz de pronunciar media palabra del modo correcto, aunque es esperable, su cuerpo está sumido en un éxtasis que jamás antes experimentó y no es hasta que una mano comienza a masturbarlo al ritmo de las salvajes acometidas, que se da cuenta que le han quitado el anillo dela erección. 

-Correteee… Aaaaahhhh. ¡Correteeee!- ordenó el mayor en un rugido que recorrió el cuerpo de Dean por completo y segundos después acató la orden pero no contó con que esa mano en su hombría, controló su orgasmo con maestría, prolongándolo lo máximo posible hasta la última gota que manchó sus abdómenes y se dejó caer completamente relajado sobre la cama- ¡Deeeaaannn!- escuchó la sexy voz contraria al mismo tiempo que se corre caliente en su interior, provocando que un poco de su esencia resbale por sus muslos. 

Está en el cielo. Definitivamente lo han destrozado y ahora se encuentra en el cielo gracias a la maravillosa sensación que recorre su cuerpo. Le toma casi dos minutos volver a ser consciente de su propio cuerpo y ser capaz de enfocar su vista, encontrándose con dos orbes azules que lo contemplan con fascinación. 

-¿Todo bien?- pregunta el mayor con una amplia sonrisa de superioridad. Realmente no es humano si ya se ha recuperado por completo de ese fantástico orgasmo.   
-¿Bien…? ¡Fue lo más increíble del mundo!- afirmó lo más alto que pudo, sin contener sus jadeos que aún persisten después de su apasionado y salvaje encuentro- Cas… creo que no podré sentarme bien en una semana, es tu culpa- se quejó haciendo un puchero que hizo reír al contrario.   
-Te dije que te daría la mejor noche de tu vida, yo siempre cumplo mi palabra- señaló inclinándose a besar sus labios cariñosamente- Vamos, nos daremos una ducha y puedes descansar.   
-No eres humano, Cas… estoy destrozado y tú pareces listo para la siguiente ronda- replicó algo adormilado y bostezó un poco. La sensación de relajo no abandona su cuerpo, lo único que desea es quedarse ahí, disfrutando esa cómoda cama y dormir junto al hombre que ama- Dejemos el baño para mañana…- pidió jalando al moreno del brazo, consiguiendo tumbarlo a su lado y se acurrucó sobre él, afirmando la cabeza en ese amplio pecho.   
-¿Es incómodo dormir así?- preguntó Castiel llevando dos dedos hasta la entrada del menor, deslizándolos por el borde sin problemas gracias a su abundante corrida que sigue escurriendo un poco.   
-Para nada….- respondió cerrando los ojos con cansancio- Quiero todo de ti, Cas y me gusta que acabes dentro, es como si me marcaras… soy tuyo, Cas, solo tuyo…   
-Por supuesto que lo eres, pequeño, descansa un poco, en cuanto despiertes te follaré de nuevo, tu cuerpo es demasiado lujurioso para desperdiciarlo- afirmó dándole un casto beso en la cabeza que hizo suspirar al menor, quien se quedó dormido a los pocos segundos, con una gran sonrisa de felicidad adornando sus labios. 

***********************************************

Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	27. Chapter 27

El rubio observó con curiosidad cuando aparcaron en el estacionamiento exterior de un lujoso restaurant en el centro de la ciudad. Como solía hacer la mayor parte del tiempo, el moreno le avisó que saldrían, sin aclarar donde y escogió uno de los trajes que le regaló su padre para una de las tantas fiestas de la compañía. No le molesta cuando su pareja actúa de esa forma, de hecho le gusta bastante que sea tan mandón, controlador y posesivo. 

-Vamos- ordenó el mayor ignorando por completo al chico que esperaba las llaves del camaro para cumplir con su función de “valet parking” y se sintió un poco mal por eso. ¿Cómo se enamoró de alguien con tan poco tacto? No, es mejor que sea así, no quiere que otra persona le quité a su hombre. Sí, él también es posesivo.   
-Lo siento, es algo quisquilloso con sus cosas- explicó disculpándose con el joven antes de que lo jalaran de la mano.   
-Camina, Dean, odio llegar tarde- gruñó el moreno entrándolo al lujoso restaurant y después de hablar con la recepcionista, un hombre con un pulcro traje negro y corbata de moño, los llevó hasta su mesa junto a la ventana.   
-Gracias- dijo cuándo luego de sentarse, les entregaron dos menú y el mayor ordenó un vino, jamás lo había probado pero por el extraño nombre debía ser algo muy caro- ¿Por qué tres puestos, Cas? ¿Vendrá alguien más?- preguntó con curiosidad y esos intensos orbes azules se fijaron en él.   
\- Sí, por eso estamos aquí, no me gusta mucho este tipo de lugares pero fue una de las condiciones que ella coloco para aceptar mi petición- respondió el mayor observando distraídamente el menú.   
-Mmm… ¿Ella? ¿Una amiga? No… tú dijiste que no tienes amigos… Mmm… ¿Puedo saber quién es?- pidió bajando un tono la voz en señal de sumisión.   
-Charlie, mi colaboradora- el menor asintió identificando de inmediato ese nombre, es la mujer que lo ayuda en sus diferentes trabajos, consiguiendo información, buscando ubicaciones, haciendo identificaciones o documentos falsos.  
-¿Charlie? Vaya, por fin la conoceré, ahora podré darle las gracias en persona- dijo el rubio con una amplia sonrisa. A ella también le debe su vida, ya que sin su ayuda, Castiel no lo hubiera encontrado cuando lo secuestraron por segunda vez y luego el cuervo. Un fuerte agarre en su muñeca derecha lo sacó de sus pensamientos, encontrándose con el rostro molesto de su pareja- ¿Cas…? ¿Qué sucede?   
-Te estás emocionando demasiado por conocerla, si te atreves a mirarla más de la cuenta, te voy a castigar- amenazó en un tono bajo pero muy frio, que en vez de amedrentar al rubio, lo hizo sonrojar mientras sonríe con timidez.   
-Tendría que ser idiota para fijarme en alguien más cuando te tengo a ti, Cas- afirmó guiñándole un ojo y eso suavizó las duras facciones del mayor- Pensé que ella no te conocía en persona.   
-Así es, nunca nos hemos visto- explicó soltando la muñeca del Winchester y entrelazó sus dedos, acariciándole el dorso con suavidad- Ese sujeto que está hostigando a John quien concertar una cita conmigo, es muy probable que ya conozca mi rostro al ser tu guardaespaldas, así que le dije que trabajo en el anonimato y enviaré a una colaboradora a aclarar los últimos detalles, Charlie es alguien en quien puedo confiar, al menos eso me ha demostrado estos años, así que le ofrecí un millón de dólares a cambio de hacer esto- el menor abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa cuando escuchó el acuerdo al que llegaron.   
-Las personas están súper locas si ser un asesino a sueldo se ha vuelto un trabajo tan lucrativo- comentó recibiendo una sonrisa de su acompañante.   
-Como sea, a ella no le interesó en lo más mínimo el dinero, así que dijo que lo haría gratis con tres condiciones- levantó el dedo índice con cierta irritación- Que la invite a cenar al restaurant más elegante de la ciudad, ya que quiere estrenar un nuevo vestido que se compró- alzó un segundo dedo bufando despacio- Quiere conocerme en persona, por eso la cita en este lugar y por último- agregó un tercer dedo- Quiere conocer al chico que ha conseguido domar a la bestia y por bestia, se refiere a mí, así que le advertí que si hace otro de esos comentarios, le rebanaré el cuello, supongo que por eso escogió un lugar público. 

El rubio asintió disimulando una sonrisa de diversión, no quiere tentar su suerte tampoco. Le gusta demasiado confirmar por terceras personas cercanas al moreno, que él se ha vuelto importante en su vida, eso aumenta su ego enormemente y lo hace sentir muy amado, aún cuando su pareja se lo diga en escasas ocasiones, de hecho solo han sido como dos o tres hasta el momento. 

Cerca de cinco minutos después, el sonido rítmico de unos tacos chocando contra el suelo, se acercó hasta su mesa y giró con curiosidad, encontrándose con una chica de unos veinticinco años, cabello hasta los hombros y rojizo, una esbelta figura que se marca bajo su ceñido vestido verde con un provocador escote que está a centímetros de mostrar más de lo necesario y sostiene una cartera de mano negra. 

-Charlie ¿Verdad?- preguntó el moreno sin hacer algún ademan de levantarse o mostrar algo de cordialidad y caballerosidad masculina.   
-Hola, cubito de hielo, por fin nos conocemos, eres más guapo de lo que imaginé- respondió con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.   
-Cas, tus modales- lo regañó el rubio antes de recordar con quien está: Un asesino que considera a todos a su alrededor objetos desechables- Olvídalo- suspiró cansando para luego colocarse de pie, estirando su mano hacia la recién llegada- Hola, Charlie, un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Dean Winchester- la chica correspondió su saludo algo sorprendida- Por favor toma asiento- pidió moviendo la silla para que se acomodara.   
-Vaya, ¿Tú eres el valiente que está saliendo con él?- preguntó totalmente incrédula y el moreno gruñó frunciendo el ceño.   
-¿Acaso tienes un problema? Es mucho más interesante de lo que parece y muy obediente- siseó el mayor tomando un poco de su vino.   
-Lo digo por él, no por ti, Cas, ¿Cómo un hombre así se fijó en ti? Eres una preciosura, Dean y todo un caballero, ¿Acaso te tiene amenazado para que estés a su lado?- bromeó la pelirroja haciendo reír al rubio.   
-¿Vamos a comer o seguirás dándome razones para rebanarte el cuello?- amenazó el mayor muy serio pero su expresión cambió cuando el Winchester le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano antes de sonreír.   
-Yo soy el afortunado porque un hombre tan maravilloso como Cas se ha enamorado de mí.   
-Tu chico es una ternurita, Cas, quiero todos los detalles sucios sobre como volvieron a encontrarse, ¿Pedimos algo de cenar? 

Dean debía admitir que se estaba divirtiendo mucho en esa reunión. Había congeniado muy bien con la pelirroja y ambos han pasado gran parte de la velada compartiendo anécdotas, críticas sobre sus películas favoritas y debatiendo acaloradamente sobre que canción de rock clásico es la mejor. Cuando el mesero les trajo el postre, el rubio lo devoró soltando pequeños gemidos de satisfacción por lo bueno que es, aunque jamás se comparara a su dulce favorito: tarta de manzana. 

-Debo darte las gracias, Dean, hace mucho tiempo que quería conocer a Cas pero como ya ves, no es muy sociable- el aludido solo gruñó como respuesta para luego continuar jugueteando con los dedos de la mano izquierda del menor.   
-Pero yo no he hecho algo, Charlie, fue Cas quien aceptó hacerlo- explicó algo confundido.   
-Aceptó por ti, Dean, ¿Acaso no es obvio?- señaló la pelirroja con una amplia sonrisa de diversión y el aludido se sonrojó antes de girar hacia su pareja, quien se levantó gruñendo.   
-Esto es ridículo, espero que hayan terminado esta innecesaria conversación cuando regrese- ordenó dándose la media vuelta para luego desaparecer en dirección al baño.   
-Jajajaja, todavía no me acostumbro a que el cubito de hielo esté enamorado, debes ser un chico muy especial si lo has conquistado, Dean- afirmó guiñándole un ojo con complicidad y tomó otro bocado de su postre- ¿Sabes? Cas no es del tipo de persona que se preocupa por otros, a veces es bastante grosero y cortante, por eso cuando me pidió ayuda con esto, iba a negarme, yo también adoro mi anonimato pero al escuchar su voz… fue la primera vez que me pidió algo por favor, por eso pensé “Tengo que conocer al chico que lo está cambiando”, él dejó a un lado su bajo perfil por ti, Dean, porque quiere asegurarse que nadie te lastime otra vez, es tan romántico ¿Verdad?- canturreó con un suspiro soñador - ¿Dean? 

No podía ser cierto, tiene que ser un error. No, no, quizás antes hubiera sido un completo error pero desde que Castiel le dijo que lo quiere, las cosas han sido diferentes entre ellos, sigue siendo igual de mandón, gruñón, controlador, irritable, poco cariñoso y desconsiderado como antes pero cuando esos orbes azules se fijan en él, ya no lo hacen con frialdad o como una mera diversión, sino que hay cariño en ellos, afecto verdadero. 

-Por mí- susurró con el labio inferior temblando por la emoción antes de reparar en el moreno que se acerca a ellos- Lo hizo por mí- volvió a repetir sin contener una amplia sonrisa de emoción y apenas el mayor estuvo a casi un metro de la mesa, se levantó a toda prisa para abalanzarse sobre él, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo estrepitosamente pero todo lo que llena su cabeza en ese momento, son las palabras de Charlie. El moreno aceptó revelar su identidad con el fin de protegerlo, hizo algo que jamás ha hecho por otra persona, con tal de llegar al bastardo que está hostigándolos y así deshacerse de él- Gracias, gracias, Cas… yo también te amo, te amo mucho- afirmó sintiendo las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas y por unos segundos temió ser apartado, especialmente por toda la atención que atraen, sin embargo se equivocó, los brazos contrarios lo rodearon con calidez por la cintura- Cas…   
-Charlie tendrá que darte las gracias al final de la velada, porque si no estuvieras aquí, le rebanaría el cuello por insolente- susurró al oído del menor, quien se rio con diversión por sus amenazas- Vamos a levantarnos, el suelo es incómodo.   
-Sí, Cas. 

La gran sonrisa del rubio, no se borró en el resto de la noche y cerca de las once se marcharon del restaurant, yendo a dejar a la pelirroja al hotel donde se hospeda, acordando que mañana se reunirían en una pastelería por la tarde para acordar los detalles de cómo procederían con el hostigador de los Winchester. Dean se despidió entusiasta de la chica y subió al camaro con una sonrisa. 

-No me gusta que seas tan atento con ella, solo debes complacerme a mí- ordenó el moreno conduciendo de regreso a casa.   
-¿Estás celosito?- preguntó riéndose por lo iluso de su pregunta pero durante unos breves segundos, notó que la respuesta es sí- Cas… solo te amo a ti, nadie más, ¿Cómo podría ser tan idiota de coquetear con otra persona cuando tengo al hombre más increíble y maravilloso a mi lado?- esas palabras hicieron sonreír complacido al mayor, así que realizó su siguiente movimiento, llevando una mano sobre la entrepierna de su pareja- Tardaremos un poco más de diez minutos en llegar a casa, ¿Quieres comenzar el calentamiento previo a una apasionada noche?- propuso coquetamente.   
-Deja de hablar y chúpamela- ordenó en un gruñido excitado que hizo reír al rubio. 

Dean no siguió perdiendo el tiempo, se apresuró en bajar la cremallera del pantalón y bajó el bóxer lo suficiente para liberar esa gran erección, la cual tragó con gula, imponiendo un ritmo rápido desde el inicio y deleitándose con los gemidos del mayor, quien bajó una mano hasta su cabello para controlar sus movimientos. 

-Mmm, me encanta tu boca, Dean, Mmm, te has vuelto muy buena con ella, pequeño- el rubio sonrió con ese alago, colocando aún más ímpetu y usando su lengua para darle más placer- Deeeaaaannn… tu maldita boca es un pecado, Aaaaahhhh, te voy a destrozar el trasero esta noche- prometió aprovechando una luz roja y embistió esa húmeda cavidad. 

El menor tembló con placer anticipado antes de levantar la vista hacia la ventana con cristales polarizados, nadie podría ver el interior, ni mucho menos lo que hacían, ese pensamiento le dio el valor que necesita y se apresuró en bajarse los pantalones junto al bóxer para luego acomodarse en el regazo del moreno, gimiendo al sentir esa palpitante erección presionando contra su estrecha entrada. 

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó el mayor rodeando su cintura y tomando con fuerza el volante.   
-Pensé que eras más listo, Cas- canturreó ubicando sus piernas hacia atrás del asiento, intentando estorbar lo menos posible la conducción de su pareja- Quiero que te corras dentro, no te preocupes, yo haré todo, tú solo debes disfrutarlo y procurar que no tengamos un accidente.   
-Puedo follarte y llegar a casa intacto, Dean, apresúrate, tienes cinco minutos para cumplir tu palabra, ¿O no puedes, Winchester? 

Esa simple provocación terminó por convencer al rubio de que es una excelente idea follar mientras su pareja conduce, así que ignorando todas las reglas de la conducción segura, se apresuró en empalarse con un rápido movimiento, soltando un fuerte gemido de placer cuando tomó por completo la hombría del moreno e impuso un ritmo rápido, afirmando el mentón en el hombro derecho del mayor y gimiéndole al oído. 

-Caaassss, Aaaaahhh Sssssiiiii, Caaaaaasss, Caaaassss- comenzó a mordisquear el cuello contrario mientras mueve las caderas con más fuerza, provocando que la dura erección del Novak golpee exquisitamente su próstata- ¡Caaaassss Ssssiiiiiiii! ¡Caaaasss Maaaassss! ¡Maaaaasssss!

El rubio debía admitir que en cuanto observó hacia la ventana, siendo consciente de que nadie puede saber que ocurre en el interior pero él si lo que hay a su alrededor, envía una corriente placentera que recorrer su cuerpo debido al morbo que siente. Cierra los ojos dejándose llevar, será la primera vez que llega al orgasmo tan rápido. No, no la primera, el moreno conoce su cuerpo a la perfección y puede llevarlo al clímax en tan solo un minuto. 

-Aaaaaahhhh Caaaaassss… Sssssiiiiiii, Sssssiiiiii, me encantaaaaa, me encantaaaaa- gime pegándose aún más al mayor y un gritito de sorpresa escapa de sus labios cuando el camaro se detiene abruptamente pero un fuerte brazo lo mantuvo quieto por la cintura- ¿Por qué nos— no alcanzó a terminar la pregunta cuando fue tomado por la cintura y las embestidas se volvieron desenfrenadas- ¡Caaaaassss Ssssiiiii! ¡Maaasss fuerteeeee! ¡Caaaaasss! 

Dean enterró sus dedos en los hombros del moreno cuando mordieron su cuello succionando, seguramente le dejarían una muy notoria sugilación pero estaba demasiado excitado como para hilar algún pensamiento coherente en ese momento, así que se entregó por completo al placer que le da ese sensual hombre. 

-¡Caaaasss yaaaa! ¡Caaaasssss!- gritó arqueando la espalda al mismo tiempo que alcanza un satisfactorio orgasmo y segundos después es seguido por su pareja, quien ruge excitado, sin dejar de marcar la piel de su cuello mientras lo llena con su caliente esencia- Caaasss… Mmm…- se mueve con cuidado para observar al mayor con una sonrisa perezosa- Eso fue increíble…   
-No quiero que vuelvas a hacer esto- ordenó con una frialdad que colocó en alerta al menor, ¿Tan mal lo hizo que no quiere repetirlo?- Yo decido cómo, cuándo y dónde follarte, voy a castigarte por esto, tú eres mío y harás lo que diga, ¿Quedó claro?-el regaño tomó por sorpresa al rubio, ya que no esperaba que su molestia se debiera a su lado mandón.   
-Muy claro, Cas- afirmó con una amplia sonrisa antes de acortar la distancia entre ambos para besarlo, siendo correspondido con el mismo cariño.   
-Vuelve a tu lugar, pequeño, por más que me encantaría follarte otra vez, llamaremos la atención si nos quedamos más tiempo aquí y no dudaré en rebanarle el cuello a quien nos interrumpa- explicó señalando hacia afuera.   
-¿Eh?- el menor se movió con cuidado, regresando a su asiento antes de observar hacia afuera, percatándose muy avergonzado que acaban de tener sexo en el estacionamiento de una tienda de comida rápida- Oh por Dios…- susurra al darse cuenta que uno de los guardias cerca de la puerta, está mirando sospechosamente en su dirección- Mmm… creo que deberíamos comprar algo o largarnos, Cas.   
-Acabamos de cenar, así que regresemos, lo único que se me antoja ahora es tu trasero totalmente expuesto para mí sobre la cama- afirmó con una sonrisa lujuriosa.   
-Eso suena genial, Cas…- respondió con timidez y se arregló la ropa antes de hacer lo mismo con el moreno. 

+++ +++ +++

Dean daba vueltas de un lado a otro en la habitación. Ayer miércoles por la tarde habían estado acordando los últimos detalles con Charlie para colocar en marcha el plan. La policía había conseguido reducir la lista de sospechosos a cinco personas que coinciden con el nuevo perfil que hicieron gracias a las cartas que encontraron en el escondite del cuervo. El rubio había visto las fotografías de los cinco hombres, así que si uno de ellos es quien está detrás de eso, lo comprobará en menos de media hora. 

-¿Estás listo, Dean?- preguntó el moreno entrando a la habitación y fue directo hacia él, dándole un apasionado beso- ¿Qué sucede?   
-Estoy nervioso, Cas… dentro de poco sabremos quién es ese hombre… quiero que todo esto acabe… pero tengo miedo…- respondió abrazando al mayor por la cintura, quien le acarició la espalda despacio.   
-Es necesario, Dean y no tienes algo que temer, yo soy la persona más peligrosa del país, así que estás seguro a mi lado- afirmó distraídamente, sin ser consciente que esa simple afirmación, fue suficiente para hacer sentir mejor al rubio.   
-Tienes razón, Cas, estoy seguro a tu lado- repitió estrechando el abrazo mucho más tranquilo- Te amo.   
-Lo sé, pequeño, lo sé, ahora sé un buen chico y vamos, tenemos que llegar antes que ellos, por cierto- dijo tomando de la mano al Winchester-Balthy está preocupado por ti, estoy seguro, al igual que la policía, que ese hombre podría intentar hacer algo durante la fiesta del sábado, así que cuando se lo comenté, decidió que vendría, mañana estará por acá con Lucifer.   
-Pero no tienen que hacerlo, ya me han ayudado bastante- afirmó sonrojándose un poco.   
-Balthy es muy tozudo, cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza, no hay como sacarlo, fue así como terminó haciéndose amigo de Lucifer, así que mejor ve acostumbrándote, a estas alturas no cambiará- explicó el moreno encogiéndose de hombros con un suspiro. 

Ambos compartieron un beso para luego bajar a la sala de estar, en donde encontraron a la parejita junto a Mary viendo una película. El rubio se despidió con un abrazo, ignorando las burlas de Gabriel. 

-Regresen a la hora de la cena y cuida muy bien de mi niño, Cas- pidió la mujer acariciándole el cabello a su hijo, quien sonrió.   
-Así lo haré, no te preocupes, regresaremos pronto, vamos, pequeño. 

Los dos subieron al camaro negro y el moreno condujo hasta una pastelería en el centro, ya que en la cafetería de enfrente se reunirá Charlie con el hombre que quiere contratar a “ángel caído” para asesinar a Dean. El rubio se coloca muy nervioso cuando ve a la pelirroja llegar, quien ocupa uno de los asientos en el exterior de la tienda y se quita los lentes negros que usa. 

-¿Y si no la reconoce? Puede pensar que no vendrá y se irá- dijo el menor frotándose las manos impaciente.   
-Cálmate, pequeño, todo saldrá bien, ese hombre sabe cómo está vestida Charlie y ha traído la rosa por si acaso- señaló con un gesto de cabeza hacia la cafetería- Necesito que te calmes, no podemos levantar sospechas- pidió tomándole una mano y la acarició despacio antes de darle un beso en el dorso.   
-Cas… gracias- habló haciendo varias respiraciones profundas hasta que la mesera vino a tomar a sus pedidos: dos tartas de manzana y dos jugos.   
-No te preocupes, pequeño, esto acabará pronto- prometió dándole una última caricia para luego sacar su teléfono, abriendo el programa que instaló la pelirroja el día anterior para que pudiera escuchar la conversación y luego colocó el manos libre- Cuéntame algo, tenemos que disimular.   
-Quiero ir a la playa- afirmó atrayendo por completo la atención del moreno- Cuando esto acabe, vamos a la playa, ¿Quieres? Hace mucho tiempo que no voy y sería la manera perfecta de celebrar, por favor, por favor.   
-Tendrás que suplicar mucho más para convencerme- canturreó el mayor disfrutando de la situación. 

Dean se sintió mucho mejor con el rumbo que tomó la conversación, distrayéndolo por completo hasta que notó como arquea una ceja y con un gesto perfectamente coordinado con la plática, observa hacia la cafetería de enfrente. El rubio de inmediato comprendió que ese hombre había llegado a reunirse con Charlie, así que tragó saliva con fuerza antes de girar un poco la cabeza, espiando de reojo. 

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó el moreno volviendo a centrarse en él- Acaba de presentarse como Derek Duprest pero de seguro es un nombre falso.   
-Mmm, no, no me parece familiar, Cas…- iba a acercarse más a la ventana hasta que le apretaron la muñeca- Cas…  
-No hagas eso, te recuerdo que no debemos levantar sospechas- dijo observándolo con dureza para luego tomar un sorbo de su jugo- Come, Dean.   
-Sí… lo siento…- se disculpó bajando la voz. Realmente desea acercarse mucho más a ese sujeto pero no puede exponerse así, además, escogieron ese lugar por un motivo: Tiene cámaras de seguridad.   
-Dean ¿Confías en mí?- el aludido se apresuró en asentir sin un ápice de duda- Entonces cálmate, yo voy a cuidarte, ¿Acaso no he dejado claro hasta ahora que no permitiré que alguien te lastime?- preguntó tomando la mano del menor, quien esbozó una sonrisa con los recuerdos.   
-Sí, Cas, sé muy bien que jamás permitirás que algo me suceda- afirmó respirando profundo antes de esbozar una cariñosa sonrisa- Te amo tanto, Cas.   
-Por supuesto que me amas, eres mío, pequeño, eres solo mío- dijo el moreno con posesividad para luego prestar atención a la conversación a través del auricular en su oído. 

El rubio tomó un bocado de su tarta, sintiéndose mucho mejor después de oír esas tranquilizadoras palabras y siguió el plan, manteniendo una conversación con el moreno mientras éste continúa escuchando. Debido a la distancia, no puede afirmar con certeza si conoce o no a ese hombre pero una vez que terminen eso, Charlie accederá a las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad y tendrán una buena captura del rostro de ese sujeto, además de su verdadera identidad. Dentro de muy poco, todo el infierno que ha pasado los últimos meses acabará, quedando solo en un mal recuerdo. 

**************************************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

Dean se apresuró en subir las escaleras para ir hacia su habitación. Había acompañado a su hermano a comprar a la tienda de la cuadra siguiente y al volver, su madre le comentó que una chica pelirroja llegó a visitarlos, la cual fue llevada por el moreno hacia arriba. El rubio rápidamente mintió diciendo que es una amiga, ya que no quiere colocar en aprietos a la chica revelando su verdadera identidad. 

Había pasado gran parte de la noche pensando en el sujeto que hostiga su familia, por más vueltas que le dio al asunto y luego de ver con mayor detención la fotografía que Charlie le envió al mayor por teléfono, estaba muy seguro que ese sujeto le es familiar, aunque no consigue recordar de donde lo conoce o a que fiesta de la compañía asistió pero la pelirroja debía haber indagado todo sobre ese hombre, así que no le cabía duda que ahora sabría quién es. Estaba por abrir la puerta de la habitación que comparte con el moreno cuando escuchó ese alias que lo hizo detenerse. 

-Varias personas siguen preguntando por ángel caído, les he respondido lo que me dijiste pero… ¿Piensas regresar cuando termines con esto, Cas?- preguntó la chica con expectación en su voz.   
-Por supuesto, sabes perfectamente que este es mi trabajo, es una de las pocas cosas que realmente disfruto, no hay razones para que lo abandone- explicó el moreno con irritación.   
-Lo sé, es que… pensé que ahora que estás con Dean, ya no seguirías en el negocio, no me mires así, Cas, desde los hermanos Wellings no has vuelto a aceptar otro trabajo y ya han pasado varios meses, hay fuertes rumores de que te retirarás pronto… y… Mmm… el cuervo se encargó de esparcir ciertos rumores- señaló bajando la voz dos tonos, lo cual alertó al rubio.   
-¿Qué rumores?- preguntó el moreno claramente molesto.   
-Que te has vuelto blando y por eso no sigues en el negocio, ha convencido a varios de que ya no eres el mejor asesino, solo uno más del montón que… en vez de quitar vidas, ahora se dedica a salvarlas- terminó de informar moviéndose por el cuarto, ya que el Winchester escuchó unos pasos inquietos dentro.   
-Yo no soy blando, soy el mismo de siempre, no, soy mucho mejor cada día, acabé con ese maldito hijo de puta sin esfuerzo.   
-Bueno, técnicamente lo hiciste con la ayuda de Lucifer y Balthazar…- resaltó la pelirroja antes de reírse con nerviosismo- Tranquilo, hombre, solo quiero ayudarte.   
-¿Crees que realmente me he vuelto blando?- preguntó el moreno con un tono de voz similar al que usó la primera vez que el rubio lo conoció y eso lo asustó.   
-Si soy honesta, sí, has cambiado, Cas, ¿Sabes por qué has llegado a ser el mejor asesino del país? Porque jamás te ha interesado alguien, para ti no hay mayor diferencia entre patear una piedra en el camino y romperle una pierna a una persona, de hecho, todos a tu alrededor no son más que objetos que usas a conveniencia, por eso eres tan bueno en lo que haces, Cas pero… has cambiado desde que estás con Dean, si quieres mi opinión completamente sincera, ese chico te está volviendo humano y no es sencillo hacer convivir ambas cosas, no puedes ser un despiadado asesino al mismo tiempo que proteges a otro.   
-Lo he hecho desde siempre con Balthy, jamás ha sido un impedimento para mí- replicó el mayor muy molesto.   
-¿De verdad, Cas? ¿No te has dado cuenta? El antiguo Cas no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en asesinarme después de cómo te traté en el restaurant, el antiguo Cas no tendría problemas en aniquilar a quien lo insulte, tal como lo hizo ese chico come dulces abajo, el antiguo Cas jamás acataría una orden, ni siquiera una petición pero por Dean lo haces, el antiguo Cas es frío, calculador y controlador, nada puede perturbarte, sin embargo, cuando esa banda atraca bancos y el cuervo secuestraron a Dean, en ambas ocasiones manejaste la situación como algo personal. Has cambiado mucho, Cas y parece que eres el único que no se da cuenta de la realidad. 

El rubio esbozó una tímida sonrisa después de escuchar esas palabras. Por supuesto que él sí lo ha notado, el moreno ya no es el mismo hombre frío y carente de emociones que fue en un comienzo. Cada vez actúa más como una persona, es capaz de hacer escenas de celos, de reír con sinceridad, de preocuparse por él, de sentirse triste, de preocuparse. El mayor ha cambiado por él. 

-Por mí…- susurró el Winchester muy entusiasmado con la idea pero un fuerte ruido del otro lado lo alerta y posteriormente escucha un quejido femenino.   
-Cas… suéltame- ordena la chica con un atisbo de miedo en su voz.   
-No vuelvas a insinuar que me he vuelto débil, sigo siendo el mismo de siempre y en cuanto termine con este aburrido trabajo, retomaré mi rutina de siempre- afirmó una fría voz que hizo estremecerse al rubio, ya que no suena como su chico- Yo jamás voy a cambiar, cortar cuellos es algo que disfruto y no voy a dejarlo, sin importar lo que ocurra, así que cuida muy bien tus palabras o de lo contrario, tú serás la siguiente. 

Dean bajo la vista apretando los puños. No es como si no lo hubiera notado, el moreno jamás dejará su trabajo por él y tampoco quiere que lo haga, ese es el Castiel que ama pero tiene miedo de que algún día llegue a convertirse en un estorbo y se desharán de él, porque si el mayor tiene que escoger entre seguir rebanando cuellos o él…no está seguro si podría continuar a su lado de la misma forma que ahora. El rubio da unas respiraciones profundas antes de entrar a la habitación, fingiendo que acaba de llegar. 

-Hola, Charlie…- susurró lo último al notar que su pareja tiene a la pelirroja contra la pared, manteniendo un fuerte agarre en su cuello- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Cas?!- gritó apresurándose en apartarlo y se gira hacia la chica- ¿Estás bien?   
-Sí, Dean… no te preocupes, fue mi error por empujar lo límites de la paciencia de Cas, no es buena idea hacer enfadar al gruñoncito- respondió con una sonrisa de diversión antes de darle un beso en la mejilla- Tú mamá dijo que habías salido con tu hermano- el menor asintió- Ya veo, por cierto, te pareces mucho a tu mamá, ahora entiendo de donde sacaste tu atractivo, guapo.   
-Basta con el coqueteo y muéstranos lo que has conseguido de ese sujeto- ordenó el moreno cruzándose de brazos mientras se sienta al borde de la cama. 

El rubio no sabe muy bien cómo reaccionar, así que se mantiene de pie cerca de la puerta hasta que se percata de la mirada fija de Castiel, quien le hace un gesto con la mano para que se acerque y en cuanto lo tiene a su alcance, lo jala de la mano, dejándolo sentado de lado sobre sus piernas. Dean no pudo controlar el sonrojo en sus mejillas por el inesperado movimiento, especialmente después de oír la risa de Charlie y decide ocultar el rostro en el cuello contrario. 

-Es tal como dijiste, su verdadero nombre es William Prescott, ex-presidente de la compañía tecnológica D, fue casado y actualmente divorciado de Elizabeth Conrad, ambos tuvieron un hijo llamado West, el cual murió a los once años ahogado en el mar, ¿Te suena familiar, Dean?- preguntó la pelirroja levantando la vista del Tablet donde lee la información y el menor salió de su escondite entrecerrando los ojos.   
-Mmm… no estoy seguro… West… creo que me suena de algo, ¿Hay alguna fotografía de él? -pidió suspirando cuando una mano acarició su muslo derecho despacio. Realmente no entiende como basta un simple toque de ese hombre para hacerle pensar que todo estará bien.   
-Sí, descargué una, es de cuando tenía ocho años, es la única más reciente que encontré, estaban en una fiesta de la compañía de su padre- explicó la pelirroja presionando algo en la pantalla del Tablet para luego acercarse a él y entregárselo- Es él- señaló a un niño que sale en el medio, en brazos de una mujer muy bonita mientras sonríen. 

Dean agrandó la imagen y contuvo la respiración durante varios segundos mientras un sudor frío recorre su espalda. ¡Lo conoce! No le cabe ninguna duda pero por alguna razón extraña no consigue recordarlo del todo. Estuvo a punto de dejar caer el Tablet de sus manos pero la pelirroja alcanzó a sostenerlo al mismo tiempo que el moreno lo abraza con fuerza, llamándolo insistentemente hasta que su voz se hace muy lejana, casi como si estuviera sumergiéndose en un profundo sueño. 

+++ +++ +++

-Mamá, ¿Tenemos que ir? Voy a aburrirme- replicó el pequeño rubio haciendo morritos y su hermano se rio.   
-Sí, cariño, sé que el salón de eventos de un hotel no es tan divertido como ir a la playa, al campo o al parque pero por la hora es el mejor lugar- explicó Mary arreglándole el traje a su primogénito antes de abrazar a sus hijos- Van a divertirse, en la fiesta habrán más niños con los cuales podrán jugar.   
-¡Chi! Do quiero ir- afirmó el castaño alzando las manos- ¿Idan muchos ninos, mami?   
-Así es, Sammy, será divertido, ¿Tú que dices, Dean?- el rubio la observó pensativo unos segundos pero cambió su gesto a una sonrisa cuando el castaño lo abrazó.   
-Está bien, quiero ir también, mami.   
-Buen chico, vamos a la entrada, papá está por llegar a buscarnos. 

Dean debía admitir que las fiestas en los hoteles, no le parecen divertidas como sí lo son los viajes fuera de la ciudad pero John había prometido que el próximo año, celebrarían una de las fiestas en la playa y esa día sí que lo emociona. Cuando llegaron al salón de eventos del hotel, tomó la mano de su hermanito para ir corriendo hacia donde estaban el resto de los niños, conocían a tres de ellos, eran quienes iban frecuentemente a esas cosas con su familia y el rubio tardó en olvidar su desagrado en ir ahí. 

-¿De verdad será la playa?- preguntó el mayor de los niños con doce años.   
-Chi, papi lo pometió- respondió Sam sosteniendo el jugo con ambas mano y tomó un poco.   
-¡Genial!- festejó otro de sus recientes amigos. 

El rubio estaba platicando animadamente hasta que su vista se dirigió al otro lado del gran salón, en donde alcanzó a divisar a un niño mayor que sostiene un vaso en la mano mientras observa a todos lados con cierto nerviosismo. No lo conoce, así que debe ser el hijo de alguno de los nuevos socios que se han unido a la compañía de su padre y decide ir a saludar, esquivando con maestría a todos los adultos en su camino. 

-¡Hola!- dice con su habitual saludo, sobresaltando al mayor.   
-Hola…- responde con timidez.   
-Soy Dean Winchester, mi papá es quien organizó la fiesta, ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Te estás divirtiendo?- observó fijamente a su nuevo amigo, quien correspondió su gesto sonriendo un poco.   
-Soy West Prescott, mi papá hace poco conoció al tuyo y nos invitaron a la fiesta… es divertida… aunque no he visto a otros niños desde que llegué…   
-Estamos por allá- indicó hacia el otro lado del salón pero desde ahí, no alcanza a distinguir a su hermanito y los demás- Mmm, ven con nosotros, es más divertido cuando estás con otros- afirmó tomándolo de la mano con una sonrisa- Podemos ser amigos, si tu papá hace negocios con él mío, nos veremos muy seguido ¿Verdad? O al menos en las fiestas, sé que la primera vez es difícil, yo estaba asustado cuando hicieron la primera fiesta pero mamá dijo que no había algo que temer, que aquí habrían muchos niños que querrían ser mis amigos, ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?- preguntó sorprendiendo un poco al mayor.   
-Dean… sí, eso me gustaría- afirmó con una amplia sonrisa.   
-Genial, West, entonces somos amigos, ¡Vamos! Nos divertiremos mucho, no me gustan las fiestas en hoteles pero papá prometió que el próximo año iremos a la playa, ¿Te gusta? A mí me encanta, será muy divertido. 

El menor lo llevó de la mano hasta donde se encuentran los demás y fácilmente los nervios iniciales de su nuevo amigo desaparecieron, encajando perfectamente con los demás. Al final de la velada, el rubio no quería marcharse pero sus ojos se cierran solos del sueño y se sostiene del vestido de su madre para seguirla, ya que ella lleva a un dormido Sam en brazos. 

-Cariño, vamos a casa, ya es tarde y los niños se están quedando dormidos- señaló Mary con diversión y acarició el cabello de su primogénito, quien bostezó frotándose los ojos con la mano libre.   
-Sí, amor, nuevamente bienvenido William, nos vemos mañana a las once, te estaré esperando- dijo estrechando la mano con un hombre de cabello castaño claro- Un gusto conocerla, señora Prescott, hasta luego West, despídete Dean- éste parpadeó adormilado.   
-Mmm… hasta luego, señores… nos vemos, West- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a su nuevo amigo, quien correspondió su gesto de la misma forma- Vamos a jugar de nuevo la siguiente vez, papá me regaló unos autos a control remoto que son muy rápidos, podemos hacer carreras…- volvió a bostezar mientras John lo toma en brazos- Mmm… buenas noches- dice escuchando la risa de los mayores y se queda profundamente dormido. Al final no había sido aburrido asistir a la fiesta en el hotel. 

+++ +++ +++

Dean intentó incorporarse agitado pero unas manos rodeando su cintura se lo impidieron hasta que fue capaz de reconocer su entorno, percatándose que sigue sentando en las piernas del moreno mientras éste lo mantiene abrazo con fuerza, inmovilizando sus brazos contra los costados de su torso y Charlie está frente a él, mirándolo con preocupación. 

-Tranquilo, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la pelirroja tomándolo por las mejillas con suavidad- Te desmayaste, Dean y no reaccionabas.   
-Mmm… sí… yo lo conozco- dijo señalando la Tablet sobre la cama, en la cual aún puede verse la fotografía del niño- West… él era mi amigo… lo conocí en una fiesta que papá dio en un hotel… cuando yo tenía nueve años… su papá… William, él lucía diferente, no como el hombre que fue a la cafetería ayer, tenía el pelo castaño claro, los ojos marrones…   
-¿Por qué cambió su apariencia e identidad?- interrogó Charlie llevándose una mano a la barbilla pensativa.   
-Porque no quiere que John o alguien de la familia Winchester lo reconozca, si cambió su nombre, debe ser para acercarse otra vez a la compañía, esto solo confirma que estará presente en la fiesta de mañana- explicó el moreno muy serio- ¿Recuerdas algo más, Dean? ¿Conseguiste el informe del forense, Charlie?- la aludido tomó su Tablet y realizó varis movimientos con el dedo antes de detenerse.   
-Sí, la causa de muerte es asfixia por inmersión, la policía tomó declaraciones a los presentes, dicen que… Mmm… dicen que West entró al mar junto a dos niños más… vaya, los testigos dicen que West estaba jugando con Sam y Dean Winchester antes de que ocurriera la tragedia- afirmó la pelirroja con cierta cautela- ¿Seguro que no recuerdas algo, Dean? Él estuvo contigo los minutos previos a fallecer… ¿Qué pasó ese día?   
-No… no lo sé… no puedo recordarlo- respondió llevándose las manos a la cabeza sin dejar de temblar. No entiende la razón pero su cabeza no quiere rememorar los acontecimientos de aquel fatídico día- Hay que buscar las fotografías en los albúmenes de mamá, estoy seguro que eso me podría ayudar a recordar.   
-¿Seguro que estás bien?- preguntó el moreno acariciando su muslo derecho despacio.   
-Sí… creo que sí…- señaló sin ninguna convicción pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, el teléfono de su pareja sonó y leyó el mensaje.   
-Es de Balthy, están llegando a la ciudad, nos reuniremos en la pastelería Marple para hablar sobre esto, vamos, te hará bien distraerte un poco, continuaremos con esto allá. 

Dean asintió y los tres bajaron al primer piso, no había señales de la parejita por ahí y su madre habla por teléfono algo preocupada antes de girarse hacia ellos, pidiéndole con un gesto de mano para que espere un poco. El rubio prestó atención a la conversación, descubriendo que se trata de John quien está llamando. 

-Vamos a salir, mamá, Balthy y Lucifer vendrán a la ciudad- avisó el menor observándola fijamente.   
-Invítalos a cenar, ha pasado tiempo desde que estuvieron aquí, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor, cariño? Van a traer unas cosas para la fiesta de mañana y no puedo salir pero tu padre acaba de llamarme porque olvidó un documento muy importante- dijo tomando un sobre café grande de la mesita de centro- ¿Puedes pasar a dejárselo?   
-Claro, mamá, no te preocupes- respondió cogiendo el encargo para luego despedirse con un beso en la mejilla- Regresaremos a la hora de la cena.   
-Sí, cariño, tengan mucho cuidado, espero que regreses a cenar también, Charlie, no hemos podido charlar mucho.   
-Por supuesto, señora Winchester, será un placer.   
-Solo dime, Mary, no tienes que ser tan formal, los estaré esperando- dijo antes de responder el teléfono otra vez. 

Los tres se marcharon en el auto de Castiel hacia la compañía de John. La pastelería en donde se reunirían, queda a tan solo cuatro cuadras del lugar de trabajo de su padre, así que el rubio les pide que vayan a encontrarse con la pareja mientras él le entrega ese sobre a John. El moreno se muestra algo reticente a la sugerencia pero termina cediendo colocar una navaja en su bolsillo. 

-Tienes diez minutos para ir con nosotros o iré a buscarte- advirtió el mayor tomándolo por la nuca para luego darle un apasionado beso que el rubio no tardó en corresponder.   
-Diez minutos, Cas, quiero una rica tarta de manzana, por favor- pidió dedicándole una sonrisa y luego descendió del camaro. 

Después de saludar a las dos recepcionistas, entró al ascensor, presionando el botón del último piso. Le gustaba bastante que el moreno se preocupara por él de esa forma pero la conversación que escuchó en su habitación, todavía ronda por su cabeza. No quiere interferir en el trabajo de Castiel, no quiere convertirse en un estorbo, ni mucho menos ser dejado de lado. 

-No… no seas idiota- murmuró bajito, completamente absorto en sus pensamientos- Él dijo que me quiere… me quiere- afirmó con una sonrisa ampliándose en sus labios- Me protegió del cuervo y aún con todo lo que pasó, dijo que me quiere… él no va a dejarme, no lo hará. 

Esas palabras dejaron mucho más tranquilo al rubio pero entonces una nueva duda volvió a asaltar su mente. No solo lo había dicho Charlie en la mañana, sino que también el cuervo en sus cartas, el moreno ya no es el mismo asesino a sangre fría que solía ser, está cambiando por él, está experimentando sentimientos por él, se está volviendo más humano por él y la sola idea de que eso podría ocasionarle algún daño a la persona que ama, es horrible. 

-Basta, Dean, no hay algo que temer, él me escogió, Cas es el mejor hombre del mundo, nadie jamás podría herirlo- se dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas antes de carraspear un poco- Eso es, no seguiré pensando idioteces. 

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, fue directo hasta el mesón de una de las secretarias de su padre, a quien saludó con una sonrisa. Esperó que avisara por teléfono a John sobre su visita y le indicó que entrara. Dean se acercó hasta el gran escritorio junto a la ventana. Jamás deja de sorprenderle lo espacioso del lugar. 

-Muchas gracias por traerlo, hijo, necesito esto para mi siguiente reunión, hoy se nos unirá un nuevo socio a la compañía- explicó tomando el sobre.   
-De nada, papá, de todas formas venía aquí cerca, estaré con Cas y los chicos en el restaurant Marple.   
-Cuídate mucho, hijo, no quiero que algo te suceda, la policía aún no ha logrado dar con el responsable de las amenazas…- pidió con pesar en su mirada y el rubio se sentó frente a él.   
-¿Qué sucede, papá? ¿Has recibido más amenazas?- preguntó ligeramente angustiado. No le gusta que John esté así pero tampoco puede revelarle que ya conocen la identidad del hombre que los hostiga- No te preocupes, papá, recuerda que estoy con Cas, él ya ha demostrado con creces que puede cuidarme.   
-Lo sé y estoy muy agradecido por eso, fue un total acierto contratarlo como guardaespaldas… solo espero que esto acabe pronto- el menor estiró una mano para colocarla sobre una de las de su padre.   
-Sé que esto acabará pronto, papá, la policía ha reducido la lista a pocos sospechosos, sé que muy pronto lo detendrán, no tienes que rendirte, ni dejarte amedrentar… yo siempre he admirado tu fortaleza- afirmó ruborizándose un poco, nunca esperó tener esa charla pero ahora siente que es momento adecuado- Sé que muchas veces tenemos roces y diferencias, sin embargo, yo siempre te he admirado mucho, papá… por eso no quiero que te agobies tanto, siempre has cuidado de nosotros y ahora no será la excepción, aunque no esperes que asuma tu apuesto, sabes que detesto los trajes.   
-Jajajaja, está bien, insistiré en un par de años más con eso, aún hay tiempo para que lo pienses… gracias, Dean, siempre me has apoyado, aún cuando no te das cuenta- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa sincera antes de que el ruido del teléfono los interrumpiera y dio un par de asentimientos- Mmm, ya está aquí, regresa a la hora de la cena a casa e invita a tus amigos a comer.   
-Sí, papá, nos vemos en casa, no trabajes mucho- Se despidió con la mano de John y se levantó al oír el ruido de la puerta, volteándose con una sonrisa- Hola, soy Dean… Winchester… 

No. Eso no podía ser posible. ¡¿Qué hace ese hombre ahí?! Instintivamente su cuerpo se tensa cuando el recién llegado lo recorre con la vista, con una fugaz expresión de ira antes de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, acercándose a él para tenderle la mano como si fuera la primera vez que se encuentran. 

-Debes ser el hijo de John, ¿verdad? Un gusto conocerte, soy Derek Duprest- el menor correspondió su saludo, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para disimular su temor- Espero que te encuentres bien, he leído lo que pasó en el periódico, es una verdadera lástima. 

El rubio contiene la respiración cuando el dedo índice del mayor, acaricia distraídamente el dorso de su mano y en ese momento recuerda el vídeo que envío a su casa, en donde se encuentra semi desnudo sobre aquel mugroso colchón mientras ese hombre lo toca. El color comienza a abandonar su rostro y cuando piensa que va a desmayarse, unos fuertes brazos lo jalan hacia atrás, sintiendo ese familiar calor y al alzar la vista, reconoce ese inconfundible par de ojos azules antes de que todo se vaya a negro. 

*****************************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
saludos! :D


	29. Chapter 29

Castiel sostuvo al rubio en brazos y siguió a John hasta una de las oficinas contiguas a su despacho, en donde le indicó que recueste a su hijo sobre un sillón de cuero negro que hay junto a la pared. Había sido una excelente decisión de su parte ir a aparcar el auto, dejar a Charlie con la pareja y regresar por su pequeño obediente, llegando justo cuando estaba por desmayarse después de su encuentro con el sujeto que contrató a terceros para secuestrarlo y torturarlo. 

-¿Estará bien?- preguntó “Derek” con un falso gesto de preocupación que no engañó al moreno pero no podía rebanarle el cuello ahí, al menos no frente a John.   
-Sí, va a estar bien, han sido días difíciles después de lo ocurrido- mintió centrado su atención en el rubio.   
-Lo siento mucho, no debí mencionarlo- se disculpó el hombre.   
-Hay que llevarlo a casa- dijo el patriarca de los Winchester, tomando la mano de su hijo muy angustiado.   
-Tranquilo, John, va a estar bien, yo lo cuidaré y en cuanto despierte lo llevaré de regreso a casa, tú aun tienes otros asuntos que atender- señaló observando a ese detestable sujeto, quien por segundos tenía una mueca de diversión al contemplar al menor inconsciente.   
-Sí… por favor cuídalo, te llamaré apenas termine esta reunión, siento esto, Derek, vamos a continuar hablando en mi oficina. 

Castiel esperó que ambos salieran antes de arrodillarse junto a su chico, acariciándole el rostro despacio con la yema de sus dedos. Sabe perfectamente que el daño emocional en el rubio es grande, aún cuando ya han pasado meses desde el secuestro de los Wellings pero esas cicatrices han continuado abiertas, especialmente con el asunto del cuervo, quien estuvo torturándolo por horas. Ese cumulo de recuerdos hizo gruñir al moreno. 

-Eres mío, Dean, solo mío y no voy a permitir que alguien vuelva a lastimarte, solo yo puedo marcar en tu lujurioso cuerpecito, solo yo- susurró sobre esos apetitosos labios que no dudó en besar, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al ser correspondido y se apartó un poco- Hola, bello durmiente.   
-Mmm… Cas… yo…- susurró moviendo la cabeza desorientado.   
-Sssshhh, tranquilo, estás bien, yo estoy aquí, nada te pasará- afirmó acariciándole el cabello con suavidad.   
-Ese hombre… está con papá ahora… ¿Y si intenta algo?- preguntó completamente aterrado con la posibilidad.   
-No lo hará, Dean, hay cámaras en el edificio y todos saben que está aquí, si intenta algo lo descubrirán de inmediato, estoy seguro que sus intenciones ahora son recibir una invitación para la fiesta de mañana pero ese bastardo no tiene idea de con quien se está metiendo, nadie toca a mi pequeño obediente y vive para contarlo- aseguró el moreno con una sonrisa arrogante y el menor lo abrazó por el cuello.   
-Te amo, Cas, gracias por estar conmigo, eres el mejor.   
-Por más que me encantaría follarte aquí, le prometí a John que te llevaré de regreso a casa, así que vamos.   
-No, Cas… ya estoy bien, si estás conmigo, todo estará bien, quiero ir con los demás, han pasado varios días desde que estuvimos con Balthy y Lucifer, por favor, será más fácil pensar un plan, si lo hacemos juntos- explicó el rubio abrazándolo con mimo, repartiendo besitos por su cuello.   
-Mmm, Dean, no me provoques. 

El menor se rio traviesamente antes de abalanzarse sobre el moreno, quedando recostado encima de él y le dio un apasionado beso mientras restriega el trasero contra su ya despierta erección. Castiel sabe que nadie vendrá ahí por lo menos en media hora, ya que John tiene una reunión con ese sujeto y le pidió a su secretaria que nadie entrara ahí para que su hijo descanse, así que se apresura en llevar una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, enseñándole un sobre de lubricante y el rubio se apresuró en bajarse el pantalón. 

-Ya sabes que hacer, pequeño, prepárate y chúpamela, no tenemos tiempo que perder. 

Dean le desabrochó el pantalón para liberar su palpitante hombría e introducírsela de una vez en la boca mientras se dilata. Castiel sabe que jamás podrá aburrirse de esa escena, no importa cuántas veces o en que posiciones se la meta a su chico, siempre se siente casi igual de estrecho que la primera vez y eso le encanta, mucho más de lo que está dispuesto a admitir.   
Cuando el rubio termina de prepararse, se acomoda afirmando las rodillas a los lados de las piernas del mayor y esparciendo un poco de lubricante sobre su gran erección, se empala lentamente hasta tenerlo dentro por completo, soltando un gemido excitado. 

-Caaassss Mmm…- rodea el cuello de su pareja con los brazos antes de moverse despacio.  
-No tenemos tiempo, pequeño, no me hagas repetir las cosas dos veces, sabes que lo detesto- gruñó tomándolo por la cadera y comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza, hundiéndose lo más profundo que puede en ese estrecho interior una y otra vez.   
-¡Caaaaassss! Aaaaaahhhhh Ssiiiiii Caaassss Maaassss- suplica entre lloriqueos excitados, siendo él mismo quien aumenta el ritmo de la penetración- Caaaassss Aaaaahh Caaaasss te amoooo Caaaassss.   
-Ssssshhhhh, baja la voz, pequeño o nos descubrirán- ordenó arremetiéndolo con más fuerza, golpeando exquisitamente la próstata de su chico.   
-¡Caaaaaaa— el moreno le cubre la boca con una mano mientras lo tumba en el suelo, follandolo desenfrenadamente.   
-No me desobedezcas, pequeño, ahora tendré que castigarte- afirmó disfrutando cada palabra y el gesto de protesta en el rostro contrario- No te correrás hasta que te lo permita o me enfadaré. 

Sin perder el ritmo de las acometidas, llevó su mano libre hasta la erección del rubio que se roza descaradamente contra su camisa en busca de alivio y comenzó a masturbarlo con rapidez. En cuanto sintió que el rubio no podía controlar su orgasmo, presionó la base con fuerza y estiró el dedo de en medio hasta cubrir la obertura que ya gotea. 

-No me desobedezcas, Dean, no seré benevolente con tu castigo esta vez, si te atreves a correrte, haré que te arrepientas el resto de la semana y dejarte sin sexo será la primera medida que tomaré- un gemido de protesta escapó de los labios ajenos. Su pequeño obediente no aguantaría más de dos días sin sus sesiones de sexo apasionado y salvaje-¿Quedó claro?- recibió un asentimiento como respuesta- Muy bien, te correrás cuando te lo ordene. 

Apartó la mano de la erección del menor para rodearle la cintura, alzándolo un poco y profundizando a un más el ángulo de penetración. Podía sentir los estremecimientos del cuerpo ajeno pero no se lo pondrá tan fácil, quiere que le suplique, que ruegue por alcanzar el orgasmo. El menor deja caer sus manos sobre el suelo, con una expresión de completo éxtasis invadiendo su rostro y parece que en cualquier momento llegara al clímax pero no lo hace. 

-Buen chico, buen chico- afirma el moreno complacido con la entrega de su compañero y a los pocos minutos siente que está en su límite, quitando la mano de la boca ajena- Córrete, Dean, ¡ahora!- gruñó inclinándose a darle un hambriento beso que fue correspondido de la misma manera mientras se corre caliente en ese estrecho interior y el menor llega al orgasmo entre sus abdómenes. 

Durante varios segundos, se dedican a darse perezosos besos, sin moverse de su lugar. Castiel jamás imaginó que podía sentirse tan bien hacer algo como eso. Los anteriores, solo fueron un agujero en donde meterla y sacarse la calentura después de un trabajo bien hecho pero ahora es muy distinto, no tiene sexo con Dean por un simple calentón, sino porque realmente lo desea, le gusta. 

-Vamos a arreglarnos, no podemos salir así- dijo el mayor rompiendo ese momento de intimidad y esbozó una sonrisa mientras acaricia esa estrecha entrada con un dedo- Me encanta marcarte, asegúrate de mantenerlo dentro, así será más sencillo follarte cuando lleguemos a casa.   
-¿Es una orden?- pregunta con travesura y el moreno se inclinó a morderle el cuello, dejándole una notoria sugilación.   
-Sí, pequeño, es una orden. 

Ambos se aseguraron de limpiarse correctamente y dejar todo en orden para que nadie sospeche lo que acaban de hacer antes de marcharse de la compañía. Durante todo el trayecto a la pastelería, el rubio se mantuvo abrazándolo y eso pareció calmarlo por completo, así que Castiel se lo permitió. Cuando se reunieron los demás, el moreno los colocó al tanto de la situación, sin soltar la mano del Winchester. 

-Oh Dios, ¿Estás bien, Dean?- preguntó Balthazar yendo a su lado para abrazarlo- Esto acabará pronto, bonito, te lo prometo y nosotros te cuidaremos, si ese bastardo se atreve a acercarse, voy a destrozarlo, nadie toca a las personas que quiero.   
-Balthy…- esbozó una sonrisa estrechando el abrazo- Muchas gracias, me alegra que estén aquí.   
-Ya, ya, que corra el aire- dijo Lucifer jalando a su pareja hacia su lado- Quédate tranquilo, eres mío- afirmó tomándolo por la barbilla antes de besarlo.   
-Me gustas celosito, eres una ternurita- canturreó el Novak mayor, recibiendo un gruñido que lo hizo reír.   
-Me encantan estas parejitas- afirmó Charlie con una sonrisa en el rostro y tomó la mano del rubio menor-Todo saldrá bien, guapo, tu cubito de hielo te protegerá y también cuentas con el apoyo del sexy gruñón- añadió indicando a Lucifer, quien entrecerró los ojos por el apodo.   
-Sí, yo también quise matarla la primera vez- indicó el moreno bufando despacio mientras los demás se ríen. 

Mientras comen, Castiel se dio cuenta que su pequeño obediente está inusualmente callado, por lo general siempre está hablando mucho, especialmente cuando se reúne con Balthazar en la misma habitación pero ahora solo se limita a responder con monosílabos y probablemente se debe a su encuentro con ese sujeto. Cuando terminaron de comer, el rubio tomó su mano. 

-Cas… ¿Podemos ir a la playa ahora?- esa petición tomó por sorpresa a todos en la mesa- Mañana por la tarde será la fiesta en la compañía… necesito recordar ahora que sucedió para poder decírselo a la policía sin levantar sospechas sobre Charlie… hay una pequeña playa a casi dos horas de aquí… tu auto podría hacer ese trayecto en la mitad del tiempo… Por favor, tengo que recordar.   
-Puede ser peligroso- intervino Balthazar con preocupación en su rostro- Si lo has olvidado, es porque fue algo traumático, Dean, podrías lastimarte con esto.   
-Pero debo hacerlo… West era mi amigo, necesito saber que ocurrió ese día porque tengo la sensación… que yo estuve con él cuando pasó todo… necesito saber si tengo algo que ver en su muerte… ese hombre odia a mi padre… y quizás el real responsable sea yo… necesito saberlo, ¿Entiendes? Por favor, Cas, tengo que hacerlo- el aludido lo escudriñó con la mirada durante varios silenciosos segundos hasta que suspiró bajito.   
-De acuerdo, vamos pero estaré contigo en todo momento.   
-Yo iré también- se apresuró en afirmar el Novak mayor con seriedad.   
-Entonces está decidido, iremos todos- sentenció la pelirroja llamando a una de las meseras para que les trajera la cuenta. 

Durante el trayecto en auto, el rubio llamó a su madre, avisándole que llegarían un poco más tarde, irían a ver una película en un momento más. El moreno se percató del miedo en el rostro del menor a medida que salen de la ciudad y se acercan a su destino a toda velocidad por la carretera. Sabe que será algo difícil de hacer pero entiende que es necesario para Dean, su familia está en peligro y recordar lo ocurrido, puede ayudar a la policía a entender las motivaciones de ese sujeto, además de que tendrán pruebas más concretas que serán suficientes para que arresten a ese hombre.  
En una hora y media llegaron hasta la playa, en donde notó de inmediato el pequeño temblor en el cuerpo del Winchester, así que acarició sus hombros despacio antes de abrazarlo por la espalda con suavidad. 

-No tienes que hacerlo si no te sientes listo, Dean.   
-Debo hacerlo, Cas… es mi familia…- dijo dedicándole una breve sonrisa- Estaré bien, no te preocupes. 

El moreno duda ducho que esas palabras sean ciertas pero aún así lo deja ir, manteniendo vigilado los movimientos del rubio, quien se acerca lentamente hasta orilla de la playa. A simple vista, no parece perturbado o como si estuviera recordando algo y eso se confirma cuando el menor se quita los zapatos junto con los calcetines para entrar al agua. 

-De—no alcanza a llamarlo cuando una mano lo detiene por el brazo y su hermano niega despacio, dándole a entender que no debe intervenir aún. 

No es hasta que el agua llega a las caderas del menor, que decide ir con él, liberándose del agarre de Balthazar y acercándose lentamente hacia su pareja, quien mantiene la vista fija hacia el horizonte. En cuanto lo tiene a su alcance, le rodea la cintura con un brazo, suspirando de alivio porque lo tiene seguro ahora. 

-¿Has recordado algo, pequeño?- preguntó suavizando su voz, ya que no quiere sobresaltarlo.   
-No… creo que esto no fue buena idea… entrar con ropa…- respondió con un ligero tono entusiasta.   
-Está bien, así tenemos una excusa para quitárnosla y puedo follarte otra vez- afirmó el mayor con una sonrisa, disfrutando de la risa contraria- Oh, ahora sí podemos desnudarlo- agregó al notar la gran ola que viene hacia ellos, la cual tiene la altura suficiente para cubrirlos por completo y siente el ligero temblor en el cuerpo del menor- Tranquilo, yo te sostendré. 

Todo ocurrió en tan solo unos segundos. Después de que el agua los mojara por completo, escuchó un grito por parte del rubio, quien comenzó a luchar por liberarse de su abrazo pero no lo permitió, estrechándolo más fuerte contra su cuerpo para inmovilizarlo e iba a caminar hacia la orilla, sin embargo, recibió un fuerte codazo en la mandíbula. 

-Cálmate, Dean, vamos a salir de aquí- dijo forzándolo a caminar hacia donde están los demás y en cuanto sus pies tocaron la tibia arena, soltó al rubio, quien se dejó caer sobre la arena, sosteniéndose en sus palmas y rodillas mientras toma aire agitado.   
-Dean…- Balthazar tenía la intención de tocarlo pero el moreno se lo impidió negando despacio antes de arrodillarse, acariciando el cabello del Winchester con suavidad hasta que esos orbes esmeraldas se fijaron en él y lo abrazaron con fuerza.   
-Yo estoy contigo, pequeño- susurró al oído contrario varias veces y se percató que el cuerpo en sus brazos se volvía completamente laxo, así que lo levantó con cuidado- Vamos a regresar, ¿Puedes conducir, Lucifer?   
-Claro. 

Durante el trayecto de vuelta a la Lawrence, mantuvo abrazado a su chico obediente por la cintura. No tenía dudas que había recordado todo lo ocurrido, así que le pidió a su hermano que llamara a Enias para que fuera con su compañero hasta la casa Winchester al anochecer.   
Cuando llegaron a su destino cerca de las ocho, Lucifer aparcó al lado de la acera y el moreno le ayudó a bajar al rubio, quien había despertado hace unos minutos pero no había dicho palabra alguna aún, solo se limitó a asentir al saber que la policía hablaría con él. 

-¡Hola, chicos! Qué bueno tenerlos por aquí- saludó Sam estrechando la manos de los invitados y presentándose con Charlie- ¿Por qué tú ropa está mojada, Dean? ¿Dean?- lo llamó observándolo fijamente antes de tomarlo por las mejillas-¿Qué sucede? Por favor no me asustes- pidió muy preocupado.   
-Tenemos que hablar- respondió el moreno con seriedad- ¿John está aquí? Enias y Uriel llegarán pronto… ya sabemos quién es la persona que está hostigándolos.   
-Yo… recordé todo, Sammy… lo recordé todo- murmuró el rubio dándole un fuerte abrazo a su hermano, quien correspondió su acción del mismo modo.   
“”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

Hace dieciséis años…

-¡Vamos a bañarnos, Dean!- pidió el pequeño castaño jalando a su hermano por el brazo, quien se resistía a levantarse de su lugar sobre la arena.  
-Quiero dormir un poco, Sammy, el día está increíble- dijo dándole la espalda al menor, quien hizo un puchero antes de abalanzarse sobre él.   
-¡Quiero ir al agua, Dean! Mamá está ocupada haciendo los bocadillos con las otras mamás y papá está hablando con unos hombres en la casa, ¡Quiero bañarme!- volvió a insistir en un berrinche que terminó convenciendo al rubio.   
-Está bien, enano, tú ganas, iremos al agua pero solo en la orilla, ¿De acuerdo? Mamá dice que es peligroso ir muy adentro.   
-¡Sí, Dean! Vamos. 

El par de hermanos hizo una carrera hasta llegar al mar, quedándose cerca de la orilla mientras juegan a perseguirse entre ellos y al cabo de unos segundos, sus amigos se les unen para divertirse también. No fue hasta la hora del almuerzo que dos mujeres vinieron a buscarlos. 

-Vamos, Sammy- dijo esperando a que hermanito terminara de mojarse con una suave ola que le llegó hasta las rodillas- Luego seguiremos nadando.   
-¿Lo prometes?- preguntó estirando el meñique y el rubio lo imito- ¡Sí! Vamos, Dean, tengo hambre- los dos se iban a dirigir hacia la gran casona que arrendaron sus padres pero se detuvieron cuando distinguieron una silueta aún en el mar, con el agua hasta la cadera- ¡Mira, Dean! Es West… está muy adentro, mamá dijo que no hiciéramos eso ¿Verdad?   
-Sí, espérame aquí, Sammy, iré por él- pidió revolviéndole el cabello al menor, quien asintió. 

El primogénito de los Winchester, se apresuró en internarse en el mar, manteniendo vigilado el movimiento de las olas que parecían mucho más fuertes que por la mañana. En cuanto llegó junto a su amigo, se percató que éste tenía los ojos llorosos y lo tomó de las manos con preocupación, centrándose por completo en él. 

-¿Qué sucede, West? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó sin obtener una respuesta- ¿West?   
-¿Por qué los adultos pelean? No me gusta que mis papás peleen, Dean… no me gusta cuando dicen cosas feas… ni que mamá llore- respondió observando afligido mientras las lágrimas se agolpan en sus parpados- Los escuché discutiendo… ¿Y si se separan?   
-Estoy seguro que podrán arreglar sus diferencias, mamá siempre me ha dicho que los problemas se solucionan hablando, si tus papás hablan, podrán dejar de pelear- explicó llevando una mano hasta el cabello de su amigo, quien esbozó una tímida sonrisa.   
-Sí… ellos pueden hablar y estarán juntos, ¿Verdad?   
-Mmm, no lo sé, West, mamá me ha dicho que a veces el amor entre dos personas se termina, incluso entre los papás que llevan mucho tiempo juntos… yo me asustaba mucho cuando los escuchaba discutir a veces pero me mamá y papá me prometieron que sin importar que ellos discutan por algún desacuerdo, nunca, nunca dejarán de querernos, los hijos son lo más preciado que tienen los papás- afirmó con una sonrisa que el niño imitó, asintiendo mucho más animado que hace unos segundos- Ahora vamos a almorzar, no podemos estar muy adentro, es peli—  
-¡DEEEAAAANNNN!- los dos chicos miraron hacia la orilla cuando escucharon el fuerte grito del castaño, quien corrió hacia la orilla mientras señala hacia ellos con un dedo- ¡DEEEEAAAANNNN! 

El rubio se percató que los dos adultos iban corriendo en su dirección y unos metros más atrás distinguió a su padre, quien tenía una expresión de pánico que jamás en su vida había visto antes. Un fuerte agarre en su mano lo hizo reaccionar y se volteó, al mismo tiempo que una gran ola los golpea, hundiéndolos por completo antes de arrastrarlos mar adentro.   
Dean nunca sintió tanto miedo como en ese momento, no podía respirar y todo parecía ir en cámara lento, aún sentía la mano de su amigo contra la suya pero el agua se agitó bruscamente y se soltaron, siendo separados por la corriente, creyendo que ya no volvería a salir a flote hasta que unos brazos lo rodearon por el pecho y lo sacaron del agua. Intentó luchar cuando reparó en West, quien era llevado aún más adentro por las olas mientras dos hombres pasaron a su lado a toda prisa, corriendo para alcanzarlo. 

-¡Dean!- gritó Mary acercándose corriendo a ellos en cuanto salieron del agua y lo abrazó con fuerza- Oh Dios, mi niño.   
-¡Te advertí que no entrarás en lo profundo! ¡Te lo advertí!- gritó John completamente fuera de sí antes de abrazarlo llorando- No vuelvas a asustarnos así, Dean… por favor…   
-Lo siento… lo siento- se disculpó el pequeño entre sollozos antes de girarse hacia el mar- West… papá, West está… 

Lo demás fue algo confuso para el rubio, su madre lo mantuvo abrazado junto con Sam, quien estaba llorando mientras se aferra a él con un ligero temblor. Las ambulancias no tardaron en llegar y se llevaron al niño junto a sus padres. Esa misma noche, Dean se enteró que su amigo había muerto, los paramédicos no habían podido resucitarlo antes de llegar al hospital. 

+++ +++ +++

-Y él murió…murió papá… yo… yo debí sacarlo de ahí- dijo con las lágrimas agolpándose en sus parpados-Debí llevarlo a la orilla… pero él estaba tan triste… solo quería animarlo…   
-No, cariño, no fue tu culpa- Mary fue a su lado para abrazarlo con fuerza, acariciándole el cabello con cariño- Fue un terrible accidente, Dean, tú fuiste a ayudarlo, podrías haber muerto ahí también… no puedo creer que olvidé algo tan importante… ese pobre niño… William sufrió mucho después de eso… abandonó por completo los negocios y desapareció, lo último que supimos fue que se divorció de su mujer.   
-¡No lo conviertas en la víctima!- gritó John atrayendo la atención de todos- Es cierto, fue una terrible desgracia lo que sucedió ese día, yo hubiera estado destrozado si algo le hubiera ocurrido a Dean… ¡pero eso no le da derecho a enviar unos malditos hijos de puta a secuestrar y torturar a mi hijo! ¡No le da derecho a contratar a ese asesino para lastimar a mi hijo y a mi familia! Ese bastardo, voy a destrozarlo, voy a matarlo-siseó colocándose de pie y Enias se apresuró en detenerlo junto a su compañero.   
-Comprendo tu enfado, John pero esta no es la solución, si le haces algo a ese hombre, serás tu quien irá a prisión y no es justo, por favor, permítenos a nosotros proceder, William será arrestado y estará muchos años encerrado, en donde no podrá lastimar a otra persona de nuevo, por favor, no hagas algo de lo que luego te arrepentirás.   
-Papá, por favor- suplicó el rubio yendo hacia el mayor y lo abrazó con fuerza, siendo correspondido de la misma forma- No quiero que te manchas las manos con alguien que no lo vale, por favor, papá, tú no eres un asesino, eres un buen hombre, no quiero perderte, por favor…   
-Dean… quiero que ese bastardo tenga la pena máxima por lo que le hizo a mi hijo- gruñó John observando a la pareja de policías, quienes asintieron.   
-Emitiremos de inmediato una orden de arresto, los llamaré en cuanto tenga noticias. 

Después de la cena, el rubio fue a acostarse con su pareja, quien lo mantuvo abrazado contra su cuerpo mientras le da suaves caricias en el cabello. Le había dolido mucho cuando se enteró que su amigo murió aquel y podía llegar a entender el gran dolor que siente William pero West jamás aprobaría todo eso. 

-Cas… ¿Crees que este mal si aún cuando entiendo lo que está pasando ese hombre… quiero que muera?- el moreno arqueó una ceja con cierta curiosidad en sus orbes azules- Te juro que puedo entenderlo… pero todo lo que me ha hecho… las pesadillas ya no son frecuentes, sin embargo, sigo sin ser capaz de mirarme en un espejo sin sentir miedo al notar mis cicatrices… tengo mucho miedo cuando llega algún paquete a casa y éste puede ser una bomba… yo… ya no quiere tener miedo, Cas y… quiero que ese hombre pague todo el daño que me ha hecho y a mi familia… sé que no debería pensar de esta forma… no está bien… West… él murió por su culpa, porque no pudo sobrellevar sus problemas de la manera correcta… no es justo que culpe a mi papá… él me salvó… fue William quien no pudo salvar a su hijo… quiero que pague por lo que hizo…   
-No estás mal, Dean, aunque considerando el tipo de persona que soy, mi opinión no es la mejor que puedes conseguir.   
-Quizás pero tú opinión es la más importante para mí, Cas- afirmó con una pequeña sonrisa que fue correspondida de la misma manera.   
-Entonces no te sientas mal por tener esos pensamientos, ese hombre te causó un gran daño, parte de él te acompañará por siempre y si te hará sentir mejor que ese bastardo muera, entonces yo personalmente me encargaré de eso- el rubio abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa antes de acurrucarse contra ese fuerte y cálido cuerpo.   
-Te amo, Cas, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. 

************************************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30

Dean terminó de secarse bien y dejó la toalla sobre la silla del escritorio para luego colocarse un bóxer negro pero unas manos se lo impidieron al mismo tiempo que un fuerte cuerpo se pega tras el suyo, presionando esa dura erección contra su trasero y no puede reprimir un gemido de placer. 

-Caaasss Mmm… no, no podemos, la fiesta comienza en una hora… y aún no han encontrado a ese suje— un sonoro gemido escapó de sus labios cuando una mano envolvió su hombría.   
-¿Qué decías, Dean?- preguntó esa coqueta voz a su oído- ¿Quieres que me detenga o que te folle salvajemente contra la pared? Te empotraré con fuerza, te abriré de piernas y te penetraré duramente, sosteniéndote por las piernas mientras me entierro profundamente en ti, aunque tendrás que guardar silencio o nos descubrirán, ¿Te animas, pequeño?- terminó de susurrarle al oído y el rubio volvió a gemir más fuerte.   
-Caaaasss… follame de una vez.

El menor tomó uno de los sobrecitos de lubricante que lleva su pareja en el bolsillo del pantalón y se apresura en desnudarlo, arrodillándose frente a él para hacerle una felación mientras se prepara con prisas. No tenían mucho tiempo y quiere disfrutar lo máximo posible ese momento. Al cabo de unos breves segundos, una mano enredándose en su cabello lo fuerza a incorporarse y lo empujan contra la pared junto a la puerta mientras lo besan hambrientamente. 

-¡Caaaaassss!- grita sorprendido cuando lo levantan por los muslos, presionándolo contra la pared mientras lo penetra de una sola vez- ¡Caaasssss Sssssiiiiiii!   
-Sssshhhh, nos escucharán, pequeño, debes mantenerte en silencio- ordenó el mayor con una sonrisa de diversión en sus labios y aumentó el ritmo.   
-Mmm… Caaaassss… Mmm… Caaaaasssss- rodeó con un brazo el cuerpo de su pareja para tener un punto de apoyo y llevó la mano libre hasta su boca, en un intento por silenciar sus gritos de placer. 

El rubio arqueó la espalda soltando un grito ahogado cuando las arremetidas se volvieron desenfrenadas, golpeando una y otra vez su próstata con maestría, provocándole oleadas de excitación que lo recorren. El moreno se inclina a morderle el cuello, dejando marcas en cada lugar que puede antes de subir hasta el oído del menor. 

-Me encanta lo estrecho que eres, pequeño, Mmm… me encanta como me aprietas, tan caliente, tan perfecto para mí- un lloriqueo de placer escapa de los labios del rubio. Realmente disfruta cuando ese hombre se vuelve guarro- ¿Sientes como tu apretado interior me traga por completo? ¿Cómo te contraes a mí alrededor? Me gusta lo lujurioso que te vuelves cuando te toco, cada parte de tu sexy cuerpecito muestra las ansias que sientes por mí. 

El menor gime fuertemente con esas palabras, enterrando sus dedos contra la espalda del moreno al mismo tiempo que se muerde el labio inferior, en un intento por controlar el grave grito de placer que busca nacer desde su garganta. ¿Por qué el sexo con ese hombre tiene que ser tan fantástico? Literalmente es capaz de enloquecerlo y enviarlo a un éxtasis que destroza sus sentidos. 

-Mmm, que sexy pequeño tengo, eres tan perfecto para mí- afirma entre pesados jadeos mientras sigue follando salvajemente al rubio- Dilo, di que eres mío, dilo- ordenó posesivamente.   
-Sooyyy tuyooooo, Caaaaassss, Caaaasss, yaaaaa, por favooorrr, soy tuyoooo, solo tuyoooo, todo tuyoooo, Aaaahhhh Caaaaasss, Caaaaasssss- mordió con fuerza el cuello del moreno cuando una onda de placer recorre su cuerpo, arquea la espalda y llega al orgasmo manchando ambos abdómenes- ¡Caaaaasssss!  
-Gggrrrrr, eres mío, solo mío- gruñe aumentando el ritmo y con tres fuertes embestidas, se corre caliente en ese apretado interior, que lo aprisiona sin piedad- Mmm, Dean… 

El rubio se deja caer completamente laxo sobre el mayor, disfrutando del bienestar que lo inunda en ese momento. Le toma varios segundos más poder regresar a la realidad y se encuentra con esos orbes azules fijos en él. 

-Te amo, Cas- dice estirando la mano hasta la mejilla contraria y la acaricia con suavidad, sin quitar la sonrisa perezosa de sus labios.   
-Lo sé, mi pequeño obediente, lo sé.   
-Lo mantengo, no eres humano… aún cuando ya no haces tú larga rutina de ejercicios matutina, estás en mejor forma que nunca… no eres humano- afirmó con diversión en el rostro y recibió un suave mordisco en el mentón que lo hizo reír.   
-Siempre tendré energía para follarte, pequeño y no te preocupes, cuando esto acabe, retomaré mis ejercicios, sé cuánto te excita verme sudando- canturreó con travesura.   
-Mmm, eso es verdad, te ves increíblemente sexy, aunque siempre eres sexy, tan apasionado, tan salvaje, tan fuerte, Aaaaahhhh… Mmm- se mordió el labio inferior despacio en un intento por controlarse- Es mejor que vayamos a la ducha… ya solo tenemos cuarenta minutos para arreglarlos.   
-Entonces tenemos tiempo suficiente para otra follada.

Ambos fueron hasta el baño del segundo piso besándose y después de un apasionado encuentro rápido sobre las frías baldosas del suelo, las cuales no apaciguaron su calentura ni un poco, se bañaron juntos.

A las siete y media en punto, John vino a buscarlos, llevando a su auto a su esposa, Sam, Gabriel y Benny mientras que en el auto del moreno, iba con Dean, Balthazar y Lucifer. La policía no había conseguido detener a William, ya que la dirección que figura en los registros, no es la actual, así que optaron por tomarlo en custodia durante la fiesta, convencidos plenamente de que haría su último movimiento ahí. Lo que Enias y sus hombres en cubierto no sabían, es que ese hombre contactó con “ángel caído”, dándole la dirección de la fiesta como el lugar en donde debía proceder para acabar con Dean Winchester. 

-Todo saldrá bien, Dean- aseguró el Novak mayor estirando la mano y acariciándole el cabello despacio- Ese sujeto irá a la cárcel.   
-Lo sé, Balthy… muchas gracias por venir- dijo girándose un poco sobre el asiento, todo lo que le permite el cinturón de seguridad- Significa mucho para mí que estén aquí…   
-No te dejaremos solo, bonito, somos tus amigos y sí, aunque mi gruñoncito no lo admita, le agradas- aseguró guiñándole un ojo con diversión.   
-No coloques palabras en mi boca- ordenó Lucifer cruzándose de brazos y fingiendo indiferencia.   
-No tienes que avergonzarte, cariño, Dean te gusta, como amigo- aclaró abrazando por el cuello a su pareja, quien solo gruñó- Esa es su forma de decir sí. 

Cuando llegaron al hotel Maya, el moreno aparcó junto al auto de John y los nueve se dirigieron hacia el salón de eventos, en donde ya estaba todo arreglado para la fiesta que comenzaría en quince minutos. Un repentino nerviosismo invadió al rubio cuando vio a Enias acercarse junto a su compañero, ambos vistiendo unos sobrios trajes muy diferentes a su habitual uniforme de trabajo. 

-Hola, ya está todo listo- informó Uriel con solemnidad- Tendremos a seis hombres en cubierto que vigilarán todo el salón, nosotros estaremos en el piso de arriba, vigilando las cámaras de seguridad- señaló las que habían en las cuatro esquinas de la habitación- Habrán dos hombres más en la recepción y otros dos en las salidas de emergencia, aún si consigue escapar de aquí, no podrá salir del hotel- explicó haciendo una breve pausa- No queremos que estés solo en ningún momento, siempre debe haber alguien contigo, Dean- el aludido asintió algo temeroso pero se calmó cuando sintió la mano de su pareja tomando la suya- Vamos a atrapar a ese sujeto esta noche, les presentaré a los seis oficiales que están colaborando con nosotros, si ven algo extraño, acérquense a ellos. 

El rubio observó con curiosidad a los otros policías, reconociendo a dos de ellos como los mismos que estuvieron en su casa cuando el cuervo envío el regalo explosivo. Enias los llevó hasta el piso superior, en donde les enseñó el cuarto de vigilancia, en el cual había cuatro monitores que abarcan la habitación desde los diferentes ángulos. El hotel cuenta con tres salones de evento, siendo el más grande el que ocupa todo el piso nueve. 

-Los invitados llegaran pronto, debemos volver al salón- dijo Mary observando fijamente a la pareja de oficiales- Por favor, capturen a ese hombre, no quiero que vuelva a lastimar a mi niño.   
-Así será, solo procuren actuar naturalmente, si William se percata de algo extraño, podría intentar huir. 

Dean volvió a colocarse nervioso y se disculpó para ocupar el baño de la habitación, siendo seguido por el moreno, quien cerró la puerta con seguro tras ellos. Sabía que la policía detendría a ese hombre hoy y toda la pesadilla acabaría pero no podía evitar sentir algo de miedo. Se apresuró en abrazar al mayor, ese cálido cuerpo siempre le entrega seguridad y eso es lo que necesita ahora. 

-Sabes que no me gusta repetir las cosas dos veces ¿Verdad?- el menor asintió observándolo fijamente- Así que solo lo diré una vez más, eres mío y voy a cuidarte, pequeño.   
-Cas… gracias- respondió capturando los labios ajenos en un suave beso.   
-¿Sabes? Después de atrapar a ese sujeto y con algo de suerte podré rebanarle el cuello, estaré muy caliente con esta cacería, así que nos iremos al camaro, conduciré hasta algún callejón cercano y te follaré toda la noche en los asientos traseros- prometió con lujuria en su mirada y el rubio jadeó.   
-Suena genial, Cas… Mmm…   
-Buen chico, quiero que tengas esto- dijo enseñándole su navaja favorita y la guardó en el bolsillo interno de su traje- Siempre estaré contigo pero si durante el enfrentamiento contra ese bastardo nos separamos o yo no puedo protegerte, quiero que lo uses, sostenlo con todas tus fuerzas y apuñálalo en el abdomen o cuello, ¿de acuerdo?  
-Sí, Cas, lo haré, muchas gracias.   
-Buen chico, ahora vamos, tendrás que compensarme muy bien después de esto, detesto los trajes- se quejó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y el rubio se rio, tomándolo de la mano.   
-Por supuesto que lo haré, gruñoncito. 

Dean se sintió mucho más tranquilo después de esa breve platica y no fue el único en darse cuenta, ya que sus padres los observaron con detención, como si intentaran descifrar algo. 

Lentamente, el gran salón de eventos comenzó a llenarse con diferentes hombres, algunos en compañía de sus familias, otros con sus esposas y algunos solos. El rubio se percató de un grupo de niños que habla animadamente cerca de la mesa de cocteles y esboza una pequeña sonrisa al recordar los buenos tiempos de su infancia. 

-Estás fiestas me encantan- comentó Balthazar entregándole una copa con vino- de vez en cuando invitan a mi Lucy y lo obligo a ir, es divertido conocer a otras personas, bailar y por supuesto la comida- canturreó lo último guiñándole un ojo.   
-Son aburridísimas- replicó la pareja del rubio cruzándose de brazos- No se puede follar, solo se platica de negocios o cosas sin importancias y lo más importante, no se puede follar.   
-Mmm, a veces pienso que solo me quieres para tener sexo- dijo el Novak mayor colocando una carita de pena que hizo bufar a Lucifer antes de que lo abrazara por la cintura, mordisqueando su cuello despacio.   
-Eres mío y sabes muy bien que te amo, además, el sexo te gusta tanto como a mí, así que no juegues a la víctima, ¿O acaso olvidas como me abordaste ayer en cuanto llegamos al cuarto y me la chup— el rubio se apresuró en cubrir su boca con una mano mientras se sonroja.   
-¡Cállate, Lucy! No tienes por qué contar esas cosas… eres un pervertido, estoy con un pervertido. 

Dean se relajó bastante en compañía de sus amigos hasta que notó aquella familiar silueta al otro lado del cuarto, sosteniendo una copa en su mano y de vez en cuando, observa en su dirección. El menor hubiera tirado su trago, de no ser porque el moreno sostuvo su mano al mismo tiempo que le rodea la cintura con un brazo. 

-Cálmate, no debemos levantar sospechas- pidió susurrándole al oído.   
-Sí… lo siento…- se disculpó controlando el repentino miedo que lo invadió.  
-¿Apuesto a que Cassie aún no te lo ha dicho?- señaló el Novak mayor atrayendo su atención.   
-No sé de qué hablas- respondió arqueando una ceja con curiosidad.   
-Cassie va a mudarse a Lawrence, ha estado visitando un par de casas, bastante grandes y muy lindas, ya le advertí que debe tener un cuarto de invitados porque los visitaremos muy seguido- afirmó con una sonrisa de diversión.   
-¿Te quedarás en Lawrence?- preguntó con una sonrisa de emoción decorando sus labios. Ya había decidido que irá a vivir con su pareja cuando termine todo pero creyó que eso implicaría mudarse.   
-Cierra la boca, Balthy, es algo que aún estoy considerando- replicó el moreno frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.   
-Pero Dean debe saberlo, eres una ternurita con tu chico, Cassie, verás, Dean, tu chico sabe que quieres mucho a tu familia y con lo que ha pasado, quiere que estés con ellos un tiempo, por eso está buscando una linda casa a la cual mudarse, es una ternurita ¿Verdad? Te ama tan… ¡Auch!- se quejó cuando le dieron un fuerte pisotón- Eso dolió, Cassie.   
-Entonces deja de hablar idioteces, tarado y tú- señaló al Winchester mayor, quien mantiene una amplia sonrisa en sus labios- Ni una palabra o te castigaré. 

El resto de la noche, el rubio intentó ignorar la presencia de ese sujeto en la habitación, lo cual conseguía gracias a su pareja y Balthazar, éste último lo mantiene ocupado con historias bastante divertidas. En un momento, se terminó olvidando de su situación actual y fue por su cuenta a buscar unos bocadillos mientras los demás conversan entre ellos. Comenzó a babear más de la cuenta al notar la deliciosa tarta que hay, así que tomó uno de los platos juntos a un tenedor y se sirvió un trozo. 

-Señor- sintió una pequeña mano tirando de su camisa y bajó la vista hasta el niño rubio- Hola, señor, mamá dice que no puedo tomar los cuchillos ni cosas filosas, ¿Me puede dar un poco de pastel? También a mis amigos, por favor- indicó a otros tres niños que miran la escena a unos dos metros de ahí con nerviosismo.   
-Por supuesto, amiguito, te daré un gran pedazo- respondió haciendo sonreír al menor y dejó su tarta a un lado para luego hacerle una seña a los otros niños, quien se acercaron corriendo- ¿Se están divirtiendo? Cuando yo tenía su edad, no me gustaban mucho las fiestas en hoteles pero siempre encontré la forma de divertirme con mis amigos- dijo entregando los platos a medida que coloca un trozo de pastel en ellos.  
-Es algo aburrido pero Leo trajo un videojuego genial- respondió uno de los chicos recibiendo el plato- Gracias, señor.   
-De nada, vaya eso suena genial, estoy seguro que en la próxima fiesta se divertirán, será en el campo- la niños lo miraron emocionados con la idea.   
-¿Y cómo lo sabes?- preguntó uno de los menores.   
-Porque mi papá es quien organiza estás fiestas, así que no se preocupen, la próxima será en un lugar mucho más divertido, es una promesa. 

Terminó de repartir los platos a los niños que faltaban y se despidió de ellos con la mano para luego dejar el cuchillo sobre la mesa, con la intención de tomar su tarta pero se detuvo al notar una mano sobre la mesa y se volteó hacia la derecha despacio, encontrándose con la mirada fija de ese sujeto. 

-Eres bastante bueno con los niños- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa muy falsa que no le pasó inadvertida antes de tenderle una copa con vino- Ten.   
-Mmm, gracias…- susurró tomándola casi por inercia. Su cuerpo amenaza con empezar a temblar en cualquier momento pero consigue relajarse.   
-¿Cómo te sientes? Ayer me quedé preocupado por ti, no debí mencionar lo que ocurrió, lo siento- se disculpó falsamente.   
-Está bien… es algo que debo superar… aunque me cueste- de reojo intentó buscar al moreno, a su hermano o a alguno de sus amigos.   
-No es para menos, fue algo horrible lo que sucedió, es bueno que ya estés a salvo- pronunció lo último con un deje de irritación.   
-Sí… menos mal…- afirmó agitando un poco su vino antes de tomárselo de un solo trago- Disculpa pero no quiero seguir hablando sobre eso…  
-Lo entiendo, al menos estás a salvo, tienes un guardaespaldas que te cuida muy bien ¿Verdad? Sería una pena que algo tan terrible volviera a suceder, nos vemos después, Dean. 

El rubio me mantuvo estático en su lugar. Ese sujeto sabe sobre Castiel y la sola idea de que pueda llegar a herirlo, lo asusta mucho. Unas manos en sus hombros lo sobresaltan pero rápidamente se relaja al notar que se trata de Benny y le da un fuerte abrazo, consiguiendo calmarse un poco. 

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó su amigo con preocupación mientras le acaricia suavemente la espalda.   
-William…- susurró dando profundas respiraciones antes de que alguien lo jale hacia atrás, quedando pegado contra ese cálido cuerpo- Cas.   
-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué lo estás abrazando?- interrogó entrecerrando los ojos en un claro gesto de celos que hizo reír al rubio- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?   
-Nada, aunque por si acaso, creo que ya está más que claro que Benny es solo mi amigo.   
-Hasta hace unos meses estaba enamorado de ti- replicó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.   
-Oye, ya entendí que Dean está contigo y no soy del tipo que rompe relaciones, mucho menos haría algo que lastimara a mi AMIGO, así que cambia esa miradita de demente, no voy a quitarte a tu chico- explicó el mayor cruzándose de brazos con cierta molestia.   
-Ya basta los dos, por favor- pidió el rubio suspirando bajito y enterró la nariz en el cuello del moreno, aspirando profundamente ese embriagante aroma- Ese hombre estuvo conmigo, Cas… por eso abracé a Benny, tenía miedo.   
-¿Te hizo algo?- preguntó su pareja muy enfadado mientras lo toma por las mejillas- ¿Estás bien?   
-Sí, Cas, tranquilo, no se arriesgará a intentar algo con tantas personas aquí… no te preocupes, ya estoy bien… no me separaré de ti el resto de la noche.   
-Vamos con los demás- señaló el moreno rodeándole la cintura con un brazo.  
-Sí- respondió el menor dejando la copa sobre la mesa y tomó su pedazo de tarta- Vamos.

Apenas llegó con las parejas, su hermano lo sometió a un interrogatorio de donde estuvo y se preocupó mucho al enterarse que William habló con él pero Dean prefirió dejar el tema de lado, así que se centró en sus planes de ir a la playa después de que acabe todo eso, proponiendo que podrían tomarse una semana entera allá, aprovechando que pronto iniciarían las vacaciones de mitad de semestre de Sam. 

-Suena genial- afirmó Gabriel asintiendo despacio- Hace tiempo que no nos escapamos a la playa- agregó abrazando a su pareja con una sonrisa.   
-Yo estoy ansioso por ir, especialmente si mi Cas usa un bañador, uno de esos ajustados- canturreó Dean haciendo reír a los demás y obteniendo un gruñido por parte de su pareja.  
-Ese es mi cuñadito- afirmó Balthazar pasándole un brazo por los hombros- Vamos a obligar a nuestros chicos que usen algo muy sexy, ¿Te unes a nuestra causa, Sammy?- el aludido se colocó muy rojo antes de asentir despacio- Buen chico. 

El rubio iba a decir algo más cuando un repentino mareo lo invadió y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo de no ser porque el Novak mayor lo sostuvo por la cintura, afirmándolo contra su cuerpo. Sus extremidades dejaron de funcionar, sus piernas no fueron capaces de soportar su peso. Durante unos breves segundos su mirada se fue hacia el costado derecho, podía oír las voces preocupadas de sus amigos pero toda su atención se centró en aquella silueta que alcanzó a distinguir entre todos los invitados: William sonriendo. 

-Ve a buscar a Enias, date prisa, Sam- pidió la voz del moreno al mismo tiempo que el rubio se sintió alzado en el aire, seguramente lo han tomado en brazos- Quédense aquí, no podemos llamar mucho la atención, lo llevaré a una de las habitaciones de arriba.

Ahora lo entendía todo, el vino que le entregó ese hombre debió tener algo dentro, alguna clase de somnífero, no, no era eso, no se siente somnoliento, debe tratarse de un paralizante, eso explica porque no puede moverse. Una intensa sensación de pánico lo invadió, no tiene duda alguna que ese bastardo planeó alejarlo del salón de eventos para tener acceso a él. 

-Tranquilo- dijo esa ronca voz a su oído al mismo tiempo que le acarician la mejilla con suavidad- Yo voy a cuidarte, pequeño, tienes que confiar en mí. 

Dean quería asentir, afirmarle que confía ciegamente en él pero no puede por su cuerpo paralizado, aunque tampoco es necesario, ya que ese sexy hombre le dedica una hermosa sonrisa y se inclina hacia él, depositando un cariñoso beso en su frente. Los dos se observan unos segundos antes de que una serie de disparos provenientes de afuera los alerte pero un grito se sobrepuso a los demás y el rubio reconoció de inmediato la voz de su hermano menor. 

-Sa… mmy…- susurró consiguiendo mover lentamente los dedos de su mano derecha.   
-Sssshhh, estará bien, Uriel y Enias lo protegerán, mantén la calma- pidió sacando dos pistolas de la parte trasera de su pantalón.   
-N… no… Sa… mmy…  
-No puedo dejarte solo, Dean, ni siquiera eres capaz de protegerte- replicó frunciendo el ceño con irritación- No me mires así, no te abandonaré, te guste o no. 

El rubio no pudo controlar las lágrimas que surcaron por sus mejillas, no quería que algo le sucediera a su hermano pero entiende perfectamente las acciones del moreno, solo desea cuidarlo. Una mano acariciando su mejilla lo sobresalta antes de que lo tomen en brazos, llevándolo hasta un gran armario que hay junto a una de las esquinas cerca de la ventana y después de abrir una de las puertas, lo acomoda dentro con cuidado. 

-No debería hacer esto, Dean… no quiero hacerlo pero sé que no te quedarás tranquilo hasta que veas a tu hermano a salvo- dijo al mismo tiempo que le coloca una pistola en la mano derecha- Guarda silencio y quédate aquí, me encargaré de los amiguitos que trajo ese bastardo y regresaré con Sam, lo prometo.  
-Gra… cias… Cas… 

El moreno le da un cariñoso beso en los labios para luego cerrar la puerta despacio. El rubio observó por los pequeños espacios a través de los listones como su pareja sale con cautela del cuarto y se centra en intentar recuperar el control de su cuerpo. No va a permitir que su familia resulte herida por culpa de ese hombre. Esta vez, él no va a ser la damisela en apuros que los demás deben rescatar, ahora es su turno de proteger a las personas que ama. 

******************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31

Castiel se deshizo del cuarto hombre que encontró en el pasillo y se apresuró en entrar al cuarto de vigilancia de la policía, en donde encontró a ambos inconscientes en el suelo, maniatados y con sangre en un costado del rostro. Después de desatarlos, movió a Enias por el brazo hasta que consiguió hacerlo reaccionar. 

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién los atacó?- preguntó ayudándole a incorporarse hasta que quedó sentando, afirmando la espalda contra la pared y llevándose una mano a la cabeza.   
-Mmm… dos hombres con trajes entraron… dijeron que había problemas en la fiesta y que el señor Winchester los envió, fuimos un idiotas al creerles… bajamos la guardia y nos golpearon con unas barras de metal… Mmm… tengo que pedir refuerzos… ¿Y los demás?- en ese momento reparó en las dos pistolas que sostiene en sus manos el moreno- Castiel.   
-William abordó a Dean cuando estaba junto a la mesa de cocteles, le dio algo en el vino y no puede moverse, lo llevé hasta una habitación contigua y le pedí a Sam que viniera a buscarte, no sé qué pasó pero escuchamos disparos, ¿Sam estuvo aquí?-El policía negó con preocupación en su mirada e intentó levantarse sin éxito- No te muevas, llama a los refuerzos, yo me haré cargo de William e iré por los demás.   
-Sí… ten cuidado, ese hombre sabía sobre nuestra presencia en la fiesta… es probable que tenga a alguien dentro- sentenció con pesar, ya que es muy probable que se trate de alguno de los policías que está ahí esa tarde- Coloca a salvo a los Winchester y… no confíes en alguien, ya no puedo asegurar quien esté realmente de nuestro lado.   
-Lo haré- prometió yendo hasta los monitores del salón de eventos. Había cinco hombres armados dentro y por más que buscó, no encontró al matrimonio, tampoco a Gabriel, Lucifer o Balthazar- Mierda… 

Castiel salió con cautela del cuarto y revisó las habitaciones contiguas hasta que una al final del pasillo, cerca de las escaleras, escuchó unos murmullos. Giró con cuidado el pomo y entró apuntando pero rápidamente bajó la guardia al descubrir que se trata de su hermano mayor, quien está improvisando una venda para detener el sangrado de la herida que Gabriel tiene en el hombro derecho. 

-¡Cassie!- gritó el rubio muy aliviado al comprobar que está bien- Menos mal…- dijo apretando la tela con un fuerte nudo antes de correr hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza- Menos mal que estás a salvo… ¿Y Dean?- preguntó apartándose un poco.   
-Está a salvo, no te preocupes, ¿Tú herida es seria?- fue junto al come dulces, quien negó apretando los puños.   
-Uno de esos sujetos se llevó a Sammy… intenté detenerlo pero no pude… mi Sammy está en peligro… puede matarlo… ese maldito…- gruñó con un brillo asesino que el Novak menor admiró por unos segundos antes de entregarle una de sus armas- Castiel…   
-Obviamente no me harás caso si te digo que esperes aquí, así que al menos debes ser capaz de defenderte- el castaño la aceptó con un asentimiento decidido- ¿En dónde está Lucifer?  
-Fue a buscar a Sammy- respondió Balthazar muy afligido- Vimos a uno de esos hombres llevárselo por las escaleras hacia arriba.   
-De acuerdo, escúchame muy bien- pidió tomando la mano del rubio, entregándole la segunda pistola con seriedad y alzó la pierna derecha para sacar un cuchillo que guarda en un soporte ajustado al tobillo- Lucifer es capaz de protegerse a sí mismo y yo iré a apoyarlo, te prometo que no voy a dejar que lo lastimen pero necesito que me ayudes yendo con Dean, te diré la habitación donde está y por favor háblale primero, le dejé la última pistola que tengo y está asustado, no quiero que por error te lastime, por favor cuídalo, quiero que ambos se queden en ese lugar.   
-Entiendo… por favor cuídate mucho, Cassie… tú también, Gabe… tengan mucho cuidado. 

Los tres salieron al pasillo con cautela y se dividieron de acuerdo al plan. Cuando llegaron hasta el siguiente piso, el moreno le hizo un gesto con la mano a su acompañante para que se quede quieto mientras él se asoma sigilosamente a observar el panorama, un total de tres sujetos armados custodian el pasillo, dos de los cuales se mantienen muy cerca de la escalera que da al siguiente piso. 

-Escucha, Gabriel- susurró el menor volviendo a ocultarse tras la pared de la esquina- Necesito que tengas muy claro que esto es muy serio y debes estar dispuesto a matar o de lo contrario moriremos nosotros, esta es una situación en que literalmente, si no jalas el gatillo, morirás, si quieres salvar a Sam, no dudes en disparar, apunta a la cabeza y dispara dos veces ¿Quedó claro?- ordenó girándose hacia el castaño, quien asintió sin un ápice de duda ni miedo, sino que todo lo contrario, está muy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario con tal de rescatar a su pareja y proteger a las personas que quiere- Perfecto, me gusta la mirada que tienes ahora. 

Golpeó con el mango del cuchillo la pared a su lado mientras se asoma con cautela, comprobando que uno de los sujetos viene en su dirección. Apenas entra en su rango de alcance, lo toma por el cuello para atraerlo hacia él, cubriéndole la boca al mismo tiempo que lo apuñala en el cuello. Puedes oír los dos pares de pasos rápidos que se dirigen hacia ellos, así que se apresura en tomar el arma del desconocido y se arrodilla, disparando directo a la cabeza de uno de los hombres mientras Gabriel se encarga del otro. 

-Excelente tiro, ¿Has tomado una pistola antes?- preguntó el moreno recogiendo las armas de los individuos y le entrega otra a su acompañante.   
-Algo así, nos encanta este tipo de juegos con Sammy- explicó encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa- Realmente eres impresionante, Castiel, no he tenido la oportunidad de darte las gracias aún, por proteger a los Winchester, ellos son como una familia, no, son mi familia… Dean es como un hermanito menor para mí… y todo lo que ha pasado…muchas gracias por protegerlo, me alegra que él esté contigo, merece ser feliz.   
-Gracias, Gabriel- dijo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa y luego le hizo una señal para que continuaran.

Registraron una a una las diferentes habitaciones, encontrando algunos cadáveres de desafortunados huéspedes que tuvieron la mala fortuna de quedar atrapados en esa situación. Cuando llegaron junto a las escaleras, el moreno se fijó que hay un mapa del hotel, solo les quedan dos pisos que revisar, en los cuales están las suites, lo que deja un total de cuatro o cinco cuartos por piso. El moreno se asomó con cautela al pasillo y se sorprendió bastante al ver seis cuerpos en el suelo de los sujetos que están colaborando con William. 

-¿Quién hizo esto?- preguntó Gabriel muy atento a su alrededor e iba a abrir la primera puerta cuando escucharon una voz.   
-No pierdan su tiempo, chicos, me encargue de toda la basura en este piso, aunque le daré algo de crédito al chiquitín, fue de bastante ayuda- afirmó Lucifer saliendo del otro lado del pasillo, por el lado de las escaleras en compañía del menor.   
-¡Sammy!- grita el come dulces con una amplia sonrisa, corriendo hacia ellos y le da un fuerte abrazo a su pareja, quien corresponde el gesto de la misma forma- Gracias a Dios estás bien, Sammy… muchas gracias por rescatarlo, Lucifer, muchas gracias.   
-De nada, aunque William consiguió llevarse a John y Mary, están en uno de los cuartos en el último piso, hay cerca de siete sujetos armados afuera- explicó intercambiando una mirada con el moreno, quien asintió pensativo- No será fácil llegar hasta ellos, Castiel, ¿Y Balthy?   
-Está cuidando de Dean abajo- respondió el Novak menor revisando los cargadores de las dos pistolas- Vamos a hacerlo, ustedes dos- señaló a Gabriel y Sam- Quiero que vayan al cuarto de vigilancia, la policía llegará muy pronto aquí, así que—  
-¿Tan rápido se van?

Castiel giró lentamente la cabeza, descubriendo que tras él hay un hombre que les apunta con una pistola, por lo cual aprovecha que el desconocido no ha visto que tiene dos armas en vez de una y en un rápido movimiento, lleva la mano izquierda a un costado, dándole un certero disparo en la cabeza. 

-Oh Dios- susurró Sam abrazando a su pareja mientras cierra los ojos con fuerza.   
-No creo que sea buena idea que regresen solos- señaló Lucifer bastante despreocupado.   
-Tampoco podemos llevarlos, sería muy peligroso y le prometí a Dean que mantendría a salvo a Sam- el aludido lo observó fijamente antes de permitirse suspirar aliviado- No te preocupes, tu hermano está bien, Balthy se encuentra con él.   
-Gracias, Cas… permítannos ayudar, no quiero que ese demente lastime a mis padres, ni mucho menos que vuelva a acercarse a Dean, por favor, sé que si colaboramos los cuatro podemos hacerlo.   
-Eso suena a que tienes un plan- dijo Gabriel acariciando el cabello de su pareja con una sonrisa- Bien, si mi pequeño nerd ha pensado en algo, es imposible que falle, vamos a hacerlo. 

El Winchester menor les explicó la idea que tiene en mente y el moreno debe reconocer que es bastante buena, algo arriesgada pero funcionará. Los tres se apresuran en tomar posiciones mientras Sam respira profundo y sube hasta el último piso, segundos después se escuchan algunos disparos, pasos rápidos bajan en dirección a ellos. 

-¡Ahora!- grita el castaño lanzándose al suelo y cubriéndose la cabeza. 

El moreno se encargó de cuatro sujetos al mismo tiempo que se mantiene de pie frente a Sam, protegiéndolo en caso de que alguno de esos sujetos consiga dispararle. Cuando se deshacen de los hombres sin problemas, van al último piso, avanzando lentamente por el pasillo pero se detienen cuando la puerta que era custodiada se abre lentamente, saliendo William de ahí mientras apunta directo a la cabeza de Mary. 

-¡Mamá!- grita el castaño con la intención de correr hacia ella pero su pareja lo detuvo por el brazo.   
-Bajen sus armas o la mataré- amenazó el hombre con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción- Apresúrense. 

Castiel sabe que es un error deshacerse de las pistolas pero no puede arriesgar la vida de la rubia, así que después de un intercambio visual con Lucifer, acatan la orden. Tres sujetos desconocidos salen del cuarto para ir hacia ellos sin dejar de apuntarles y los esposan con las manos tras la espalda antes de llevarlos hacia el cuarto. 

-Bienvenidos, hay más invitados de los esperados pero aún no estamos todos, adelante. 

Sus captores los entran a empujones a una de las lujosas suites del hotel, en donde dentro se encuentra John, atado firmemente a una silla mientras un grueso hilo de sangre corre por un costado de su cabeza. El hijo menor de los Winchester es el primero en moverse, corriendo hacia su padre pero es detenido por uno de los desconocidos, quien lo noquea golpeándolo en la nuca con su arma. 

-¡Sammyyy!- grita el come dulces arrodillándose a su lado antes de observar con odio al sujeto que se atrevió a lastimar a su chico- Maldito, hijo de puta.   
-Gracias por el alago, atenlos a las sillas, excepto a él- dijo William empujando a Mary hacia donde están los demás y toma al moreno por el cabello, quien frunció el ceño automáticamente-Así que tú eres el gran guardaespaldas que tantos problemas me ha causado, te encargaste de Lilith y su amiguito, del cuervo y debo suponer que ángel caído no está aquí por obra tuya, ¿Sabes algo? Deberías cambiar de empleo, estoy seguro que serías mucho mejor quitando vidas que protegiéndolas y ganarías más dinero- afirmó con una risa de diversión antes de empujarlo al suelo, cerca de la ventana para luego girarse hacia sus cómplices- Vayan a buscar a Dean, ya no hay alguien que pueda protegerlo, tráiganlo con vida. 

Castiel aprovecha el momento y evalúa sus posibilidades. No puede esperar ayuda por parte de los demás, ya que están esposados con las manos tras la espalda mientras permanecen sentados y una cuerda enrollada cerca de cinco veces los inmoviliza por el abdomen. Su situación no es mejor, no tiene forma de liberar sus manos y teniendo en cuenta que su captor sostiene un arma, una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no es una opción viable, tan solo le queda esperar una oportunidad de actuar. 

-No tienes que hacer esto- habló John atrayendo la atención de su “supuesto socio”- La policía no tardará en llegar, ¿Vale la pena que arruines tu vida por esto?- preguntó luchando en vano por controlar el enfado que se refleja en su rostro.   
-¿En serio, John? Apelarás a eso cuando es muy claro que me darías un disparo sin dudar en la cabeza- respondió negando con una sonrisa de diversión antes de apuntar el arma hacia Sam, quien cierra los ojos asustado- ¿Qué te parece si asesino a tu pequeño hijo ahora? ¿Continuarás con tus “buenos deseos” después de eso? No lo creo.   
-Si te atreves a tocar a mi familia, voy a matarte- amenazó el aludido con una mirada ensombrecida.   
-Yo pienso exactamente lo mismo y ya que tú asesinaste a mi hijo, ¿Por qué no debería hacer lo mismo con el tuyo? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué tu familia tiene más derecho a vivir que la mía?! ¡¿Por qué?!- gritó colocando la punta de la pistola en un costado de la cabeza de Sam- ¿Qué vas a hacer, John? ¿Qué va a hacer el gran John Winchester ahora?- preguntó cambiando lentamente su expresión de enfado a una pensativa antes de sonreír- ¿Sabes? Tal vez deba hacer con tu querido Sam, lo mismo que hice con Dean, ¿Ya te contó lo que pasó durante su cautiverio con los Wellings? No, seguro que no hizo, aunque no lo culpo, estaba muy drogado, tu hijo se ha vuelto un hombre muy atractivo, John, ¿Quieres saber que le hice cuando fui a verlo? ¿Quieres saber cómo me divertí con él aprovechando que no podía defenderse?   
-¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA!- el grito resonó en todo el cuarto y por unos segundos se hizo un profundo silencio. 

De todos los presentes, Castiel jamás pensó que él sería el primero en perder la calma con la clara provocación de ese sujeto, ya que sabe perfectamente que ese hombre no llegó a violar al rubio pero es casi una certeza que lo tocó y una gran probabilidad que si llegó a abusar de él, aprovechando su estado de semiconsciencia producto de las drogas. La risa de William lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando le dieron una patada en el rostro, rompiéndole el labio inferior que no tardó en sangrar. 

-Claro, había olvidado que tenemos al noviecito del pequeño Dean con nosotros, ¿Qué tan bueno es en la cama? Apuesto a que mucho, estoy seguro que tú sí hiciste lo que los Wellings no pudieron: Follartelo- el moreno solo respondió con un gruñido molesto- Debo admitir que me sorprendí un poco cuando te llevaste a Dean de la ciudad, es una lástima que el cuervo los encontrara, apuesto a que no sabes que me envió unas interesantes fotografías de su divertido tiempo con Dean- canturreó yendo hasta la mesa rectangular que hay en un rincón y tomó un sobre café- ¿Quieres ver lo que ese hombre le hizo a tu hijo, John? Apuesto a que Mary si quiere saberlo, ¿Qué hay de ti, Sammy? Estoy muy seguro que ninguno de ustedes sabe toda la historia de lo que pasó en ese lugar.   
-No te atrevas- siseó el moreno colocándose de pie. 

Sus siguientes acciones fueron por completo ajenas a lo que haría su antiguo yo, esa parte de él nunca habría perdido el control de esa forma pero ahora es diferente, ha cambiado mucho por su obediente chico y no va a permitir que ese infeliz revele algo que el rubio no quiere que su familia sepa, por eso no les contó sobre esa extraña maquina sexual que el cuervo usó para torturarlo por horas. Guiado por ese extraño sentimiento, embistió al hombre de frente, consiguiendo tumbarlo en el suelo al mismo tiempo que le da un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna, provocando que suelte el arma. 

-¡Maldito!- gritó el hombre dándole un puñetazo en la cara y ambos rodaron por el piso, intentando dominar al contrario sin conseguirlo.   
-¡Alto! ¡Sepárense ahora y no hagan movimientos bruscos!- ordenó una voz desde la puerta, provocando que el moreno se girara hacia atrás, encontrándose con su hermano, Dean y los dos policías que estuvieron con ellos cuando el cuervo envío el regalo explosivo.   
-Gracias a Dios- susurró Mary permitiéndose respirar de alivio, el cual se desvaneció cuando uno de los oficiales rodeó el cuello del rubio con un brazo antes de apuntarle directo a la cabeza.   
-Estaban tardando en llegar- dijo William colocándose de pie con una sonrisa y le dio una patada en el abdomen al moreno, quien gruñó bajito. Ahora está muy claro como ese hombre se enteró del plan de Enias.   
-¿Qué?- susurró Balthazar girándose con sorpresa e iba a usar su arma pero el otro sujeto lo golpeó en la nuca, dejándolo de rodillas en el suelo.   
-Aten a ese, solo necesito a Dean libre, espósenlo. 

Castiel observó como uno de los hombres amarra a su hermano mayor para luego empujarlo junto a los demás, ya que no hay más sillas disponibles. Necesita pensar rápido una forma de liberarse y encargarse de esos sujetos o todos acabarán muertos antes de que la policía llegue. ¿Qué puede hacer? No es la primera vez que está en una situación desfavorable pero… un gruñido llama su atención y alza la vista, frunciendo el ceño cuando repara en que William tiene sujeto a SU pareja por el cabello y le apunta con la pistola en el cuello mientras permanece tras él. 

-Te estábamos esperando, Dean, llegas justo para contarles a tus papitos que te hizo el cuervo- el aludido se coloca algo pálido después de oír esas palabras- Oh, eres un mal chico, no debes ocultarle cosas a tu familia, eso no está bien.   
-¡Suéltalo!- grita John forcejeando inútilmente con las sogas que lo inmovilizan- ¡No lo toques, maldito!   
-Lo siento, no puedo cumplir tu petición, ya lo hice, ¿Lo recuerdas, Dean?-preguntó colando su mano libre bajo la camiseta del rubio, quien se colocó muy tenso e iba a huir pero el mayor dirigió la pistola hacia Mary- Un paso y voy a volarle la cabeza a tu querida mamita.   
-No… por favor…- suplicó el primogénito de los Winchester con desesperación.   
-Entonces sé un buen chico y quédate quieto, ¿En qué parte me quedé? Oh sí, ya tuve la oportunidad de conocer a fondo este lindo cuerpecito, no coloques esa cara, John, no he follado a tu hijo, no es mi tipo pero un poco de diversión es bueno de vez en cuando- dijo moviendo la mano y desabrochando lentamente los botones de la camisa del menor, quien comenzó a llorar con la situación- Deberías darle las gracias a tu papito, él ocasionó todo esto. 

El moreno apretó los puños muy enfadado, ese infeliz es capaz de todo con tal de lastimar a John y tener su “venganza” por la muerte de su hijo pero solo hay un culpable de ellos, así que aprovechará ese punto débil en su enemigo para volver las cosas a su favor. Castiel se levantó ante la mirada atenta del par de policías, quienes no dudaron en apuntarle con sus armas. 

-Estás equivocado, hay algo que no sabes, William, más bien, es algo que no quieres ver, aún cuando es evidente, si quieres culpar a alguien por la muerte de West, es a ti mismo, díselo, Dean, cuéntale por qué su hijo estaba en el mar aquel día- el rubio negó despacio hasta que ese sujeto lo tomó por el cuello, empujándolo hasta dejarlo contra la puerta.   
-¿De qué mierda está hablando tu noviecito?- preguntó el hombre muy enfadado- ¡Habla, Dean!   
-Díselo- lo incentivó a hablar el moreno asintiendo- Cuéntaselo.   
-Ese día… West… West… estaba triste… Sammy lo vio entrar al mar y yo fui a buscarlo… él… te había escuchado discutir con tu mujer- el agarre en su cuello se apretó aún más, lo cual lo hizo gemir lastimeramente pero la mirada del moreno lo instó a seguir- Él no quería que ustedes se separaran… pero tampoco le gustaba que se dijeran cosas malas… ni que su mamá llorara… ¡Él estaba triste por ustedes! Por eso entró al mar… yo intenté convencerlo de que regresáramos… que ustedes podrían arreglar todo hablando pero entonces una ola nos hundió…   
-No… mientes… ¡Estás mintiendo!- gritó apuntándole directo a la cabeza.   
-Es la verdad, John no pudo salvar a tu hijo, tuvo mucha suerte de poder sacar a Dean de ahí pero desde un principio, eso no hubiera sido necesario de no haberte enfrascado en ridículas discusiones con tu mujer, si hay un verdadero culpable aquí, eres tú, William, tú permitiste que eso ocurriera- señaló con determinación y tal como supuso, el hombre fue directo hacia él.   
-¡CÁLLATE! Tú no sabes algo sobre mí, ¡NO LO SABES! Mantén tu maldita boca cerrada o te mataré- amenazó dirigiéndole una mirada de odio puro.   
-Por supuesto que sé quién eres, tu nombre es William Prescott, ex-presidente de la compañía tecnológica D, fuiste casado y actualmente divorciado de Elizabeth Conrad, ambos tuvieron un hijo llamado West, después de que murió ahogado, no has vuelto a mantener una relación estable, no tienes más hijos y estuviste seis años fuera del país, sé que cuando regresaste, acudiste a un amigo para volver a los negocios, cambiaste tu apariencia, seguramente con la ilusión de dejar todo atrás pero no pudiste, ni siquiera tu psiquiatra pudo ayudarte, sé que has estado detenido cinco veces por conducir en estado de ebriedad y otras tres por riñas afuera de un bar- el hombre le dio una patada en el rostro antes de afirmar su pie en el cuello del moreno, quien mantuvo una sonrisa complacida en sus labios. 

Desde un principio sabe que no tiene posibilidades de salir de ahí sin que hieran o maten a alguien más en el proceso, así que optó por su segunda opción, hacer tiempo hasta que la policía llegue. Por primera vez en su vida, se siente realmente capaz de morir con tal de proteger a otra persona y extrañamente le parece lo correcto. Con tal de salvar la vida de la única persona que ha amado, está bien lo que ocurrirá ahora. Unos disparos provenientes de abajo llaman la atención de todos. 

-¡La policía llegó!- gritó uno de los oficiales e intercambió una mirada con su compañero- Hay que salir de aquí, William, acaba con esto de una vez.   
-¡No! Voy a disfrutarlo hasta el último segundo.   
-Bien, como quieras, nosotros nos vamos- dijo al mismo tiempo que sale corriendo del cuarto junto al otro hombre.   
-Cobardes, no voy a dar un paso atrás ahora que he llegado tan lejos, ¿Estás listo para morir, Castiel? Has sido un verdadero dolor en el trasero todo este tiempo pero cuando acabe contigo, tu pequeño amorcito estará completamente indefenso- giró la cabeza hacia el rubio, quien estaba sollozando-Debo darte las gracias, ahora sé quién es el verdadero culpable, no es John, eres tú, si lo hubieras sacado de ahí en vez de jugar a los amiguitos, mi hijo estaría vivo, así que yo te quitaré algo que amas mucho y luego te mataré- dijo al mismo tiempo que le dispara en el abdomen al moreno, quien soltó un gruñido de dolor mientras la sangre brota fluidamente por su herida.   
-¡CASSIIIEEE!- gritó Balthazar horrorizado con la escena e iba a ir corriendo hacia él pero un disparo en la pared, a escasos centímetros de su rostro lo hizo detenerse.   
-No interfieras en esto, pon mucha atención, Dean, ahora sentirás el mismo dolor que yo cuando me arrebataste lo que más amaba. 

Castiel tosió un poco de sangre, la cual escurrió por su boca hacia el costado derecho de su rostro y mantuvo la vista en William. Si así iba a acabar todo, no se arrepiente de algo, nunca lo hará. Eso meses junto al rubio, lo han cambiado por completo y ya no va a seguir ocultándolo. Charlie tiene razón, ya no es el mismo de antes pero eso no significa que sea más débil o más vulnerable, sino que todo lo contrario, tal como le dijo Dean en una ocasión, cuando tienes algo que proteger, te vuelves más fuerte, el mejor ejemplo es su hermano mayor, quien fue capaz de usar un arma para salvar a su primer amigo de morir. 

-¿Por qué sonríes?- preguntó William desconcertado y enfadado por partes iguales- Vas a morir.   
-Porque mientras tú te pudres en prisión, Dean y su familia continuarán su vida, una que tú jamás tendrás.

El moreno no apartó su mirada cuando le apuntaron directo con la pistola en la cabeza mientras escucha los gritos desesperado de su hermano pero cuando el dedo del mayor está por jalar el gatillo, algo a toda velocidad lo empuja hacia atrás y durante unos segundos, distingue a su pareja, quien le sonríe cariñosamente para luego desaparecer de su campo visual antes de que el ruido de un cristal rompiéndose lo haga girar hacia la ventana. 

-¡Dean!- grita completamente aterrado cuando ve a su obediente chico caer por la ventana del piso once junto con William- ¡DEEAAAAANNNNN! 

*********************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	32. Chapter 32

No. No. Debe tratarse de una horrible pesadilla. Sí. Sí, eso debe ser, un muy mal sueño del cual pronto despertará. Su Dean está bien, su pequeño obediente está bien, es imposible que acabe de lanzarse por la ventana con William para salvarlo. No es posible. Las lágrimas recorren sus mejillas y un grito lastimero llega a sus oídos, reconociendo su propia voz. No, debe ser una horrible pesadilla. Se mueve rápidamente para pasar muñecas esposadas por sus piernas, consiguiendo que sus manos queden adelante y se acerca gateando lentamente hasta la ventana rota, ignorando el dolor del disparo que tiene en el abdomen. 

-Dean… ¡Deeeaannnn! ¡Deeeaannn!- se detiene a centímetros del borde, afirmando la frente contra el suelo mientras sus sollozos se hacen más altos. 

Ni siquiera es capaz de enfocar la vista por culpa de las lágrimas pero tampoco le importa. El dolor que siente en su pecho es casi insoportable. Las cosas no pueden terminar así, ese hombre no puede haber ganado al arrebatarles al rubio de esa forma. El menor aceptó morir con tal de salvarlo y la revelación lo golpea con fuerza. Dean acaba de morir frente a sus ojos por él, por protegerlo.

-Vaya… jamás te he… visto llorar…- susurra entre jadeos pesados esa voz tan familiar y el moreno se incorpora en sus palmas, encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de su pequeño obediente, quien se sostiene del borde con fuerza mientras intenta subir- Cas… creo que voy a tomar tu oferta de unirme a tus ejercicios, mis brazos no funcionarán mañana.   
-Dean… ¡Dean!- se apresura en gatear hasta el borde, ayudándole a subir al menor y lo estrecha con fuerza entre sus brazos con una amplia sonrisa de alegría- Dean…   
-Fue una verdadera suerte que alcanzara a sostenerme del marco de la ventana… creo que no pensé muy bien mi plan…- se excusó entre sollozos bajitos- Cas…   
-Voy a castigarte, Dean, voy a castigarte por asustarme de esta forma… eres un idiota… yo mismo te mataré si vuelves a asustarme así… te juro que lo haré…- amenazó sin ápice de seguridad mientras sigue llorando- Te amo, Dean… no vuelvas a hacer una locura como esta… es una orden… Eres mío y debes obedecerme…  
-Cas… Cas… lo siento, lo siento mucho… yo solo quería protegerte… yo quería cuidarte porque te amo mucho…- explicó siendo incapaz de seguir hablando por los sollozos. 

El moreno no suelta por varios segundos a su pareja hasta una mano se posa en su hombro, encontrándose con la mirada comprensiva de su hermano mayor y decide soltar al rubio, permitiendo que su familia compruebe por sí misma que se encuentra bien. Iba a levantarse, cuando una fuerte punzada de dolor lo debilita, cayendo al suelo muy mareado. Puede escuchar algunos gritos a su alrededor y Balthazar se arrodilla a su lado, presionando las manos en su abdomen. En ese momento recuerda el disparo de William, ha perdido mucha sangre y no sabe qué tan serio es el daño interno pero Dean está bien, eso es lo único que le importa. Ahora va a dormir un poco.   
“”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

Dean comenzó a sollozar más fuerte cuando ese loco le disparó a su pareja, quien quedó en el suelo mientras continua provocándolo y en ese momento entiende algo, la policía llegará muy pronto, en cuanto encuentren a Enias y Uriel en la habitación de vigilancia, así que el hecho de que el moreno esté diciendo esas cosas, es para atraer la atención de William, lo hace con el fin de protegerlo. 

-Cas…- susurra apretando los puños con fuerza. 

Se había hecho la promesa, mientras estuvo en ese oscuro armario con dificultades de moverse, de no permitir que las personas que ama resulten heridas. Ya no va a tener miedo, ya no volverá a sentirse como la damisela en apuros que todos deben rescatar, ya no más. No volverá a ser un mero espectador cuando intentan lastimar a su familia. 

-Nunca más- afirma limpiando sus lágrimas con decisión. 

William está por jalar el gatillo y las piernas del rubio se mueven por sí solas, guiándolo directamente hacia donde el hombre que ha hostigado a su familia todos esos meses y lo embiste por el torso, dedicándole una sonrisa al moreno para luego atravesar la ventana con ese sujeto. ¿Y ahora qué? Ya se acabó todo, ya nadie los lastimará pero no quiere morir, no cuando por fin está encontró a una persona muy especial en su vida, mucho menos cuando sus sentimientos son correspondidos. Esos fuertes pensamientos, permiten que sus brazos reaccionen con rapidez, alcanzado a sostenerse del marco de concreto que hay bajo el cristal y baja la vista, descubriendo que la razón de todas sus pesadillas se sostiene de su tobillo derecho. 

-Ya no te tengo miedo, no volverás a herir a las personas que amo, ya no más- dice al mismo tiempo que patea el rostro del hombre y éste se suelta, cayendo a toda velocidad en dirección a la acera frente al hotel- No merecías un hijo como West, William, espero que ahora encuentres algo de paz. 

Con una fuerza que desconoce, consigue trepar hasta sostenerse del borde de la ventana, ignorando los cortes en sus palmas por los pequeños fragmentos de vidrio que hay incrustados ahí. Sabe que no es momento de bromas pero vaya que necesita ejercitarse un poco, nunca más volverá a quejarse cuando su pareja lo inste a hacerlo. Flexionando sus brazos, consigue asomarse por la ventana y descubre con sorpresa que el moreno está llorando, lo cual no duda en hacerle notar, recibiendo una de las sonrisas más hermosas que ese hombre le ha dedicado antes de que lo abracen con fuerza. Por fin acabo todo, por fin están a salvo y William no volverá a lastimarlos. 

-¡Dean!- su hermano lo abraza entre lágrimas, al igual que sus padres y Gabriel.   
-Jajaja, estoy bien, me están asfixiando, chicos…- los llama liberándose con algo de dificultad para luego reparar en su pareja, quien al intentar levantarse, cae abruptamente al suelo.   
-¡Cassie!- grita Balthazar cubriendo la herida de su abdomen con las manos, sin dejar de llamarlo con desesperación- ¡Cassie! ¡Cassie!   
-¡Caaaasss!- el primogénito de los Winchester se arrodilla rápidamente junto al moreno, siguiendo las indicaciones del doctor de cubrir la herida mientras él toma sus signos vitales.   
-Oh Dios… Cassie… ¡Llamen una ambulancia!- ordena observando a los demás llorando y comienza a aplicarle los primeros auxilios a su hermano- Por favor, no me dejes, Cassie… por favor resiste, resiste. 

Los siguientes minutos ocurren casi en cámara lenta para el rubio. No sabe con precisión cuando tiempo pasa hasta que los paramédicos llegan al lugar junto a dos oficiales, quienes los interrogan sobre lo ocurrido mientras los dos hombres suben a Castiel a una camilla y Balthazar les da indicaciones sobre qué hacer, sin dejar de ayudar a su hermano. Dean los sigue corriendo hasta al ascensor e iba a tomar el de al lado pero un policía lo detiene. 

-Señor, necesitamos su declaración- pide el hombre sacando una libreta de su bolsillo- Cuénteme que—  
-¡No! ¡Tengo que ir con Cas! ¡Suélteme!- grita dándole un fuerte empujón para presionar el botón antes de entrar corriendo pero el oficial impide que las puertas se cierren.   
-Señor, baje ahora, necesito su declaración.   
-¡¿Acaso no me escuchaste, idiota?! ¡No tengo tiempo que perder contigo! ¡Mi pareja está malherido! ¡Déjame ir!- gruñe observándolo amenazante y ya está listo para darle un puñetazo hasta que escucha una voz familiar.   
-Smith, déjalo ir- ordenó Enias con el teléfono en la mano- ¿Qué le ocurrió a Castiel?- preguntó llevándose una mano a la cabeza.   
-¡William le disparó! ¡Tengo que ir al hospital ahora! Por favor…- suplica entre lágrimas.   
-Yo lo llevaré- interviene Lucifer entrando al ascensor con el Winchester, quien lo abraza con fuerza mientras sigue llorando- Los demás te explicarán todo, pueden interrogar a Dean en el hospital.   
-Entiendo, vayan, apenas acabe aquí iré con ustedes- señaló Enias para marcharse con su compañero y las puertas se cerraron.   
-Cálmate, Dean, Cas va a estar bien, es bastante fuerte- aseguró presionando el botón del primer piso- Además Balthy está con él, no va a permitir que algo le ocurra a su hermanito, te lo prometo. 

Después de un silencioso viaje de diez minutos, en donde el rubio solo se dedicó a llorar mientras reza por el bienestar de su pareja, entraron corriendo a la urgencia del hospital regional y una enfermera les avisó que habían ingresado a cirugía al moreno para extraer la bala y que debían esperar afuera, también les informó que uno de los doctores que está asistiendo al cirujano es Balthazar, lo cual consiguió calmar un poco al rubio. 

-Esto es mi culpa… Cas… estaba protegiéndome…- dijo observando la sangre seca en sus manos con silenciosas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas- Él… provocó a propósito a William… él hizo el tiempo suficiente para que la policía llegara… Cas estaba dispuesto a morir por cuidarme…   
-Fue su decisión, Dean, no tiene caso que te culpes por esto, eso no hará que esté bien- afirmó observando de reojo al menor.   
-No… es mi culpa… si algo le ocurre… el cuervo tenía razón… se ha vuelto débil por mi culpa… ya no es el mismo de antes… incluso Charlie lo reconoció- señaló llevándose las manos al rostro pero el mayor las apartó, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo para improvisar una venda en sus palmas, usando la corbata en la otra- Lucifer…  
-Ya basta o me harás pensar que es cierto que los rubios son idiotas, dime algo, Dean, si la situación hubiera sido al revés, si fuera Cas quien estuviera en peligro, ¿Tú serias capaz de dar tu vida con tal de protegerlo? Pero que digo, claro que sí, por eso no tuviste problemas en saltar por la ventana con ese sujeto- el menor asintió sin un ápice de duda, por supuesto que lo haría con tal de cuidar al hombre que ama- ¿Y crees que sería justo que Cas se culpara por tu decisión? ¿Te sentirías bien sabiendo que él se culpa por lo que hiciste? Podrías haber muerto.   
-Yo… yo… no, no querría eso… yo lo protegí porque lo amo, porque… fue mi decisión- afirmó comprendiendo el punto del mayor, quien le dedicó una sonrisa y acarició su cabello despacio- Oh… entiendo… entiendo, tienes razón, Cas escogió protegerme, si me culpo por eso… me regañará…   
-Así es, aunque no olvides que ya te castigará por asustarlo, yo que tú, comenzaría a prepararme para el castigo, apenas salga del hospital, tendrás unos duros días por delante, Cas puede ser bastante creativo- canturreó haciendo reír al rubio, quien se permitió respirar más tranquilo antes de abrazar con fuerza al mayor- Dean.   
-Lo sé… sé que no te gustan estas cosas y que no soy algo para ti pero mis amigos no están aquí… y… tú me agradas bastante, así que por favor… déjame llorar un poco ¿Sí? O no seré capaz de mirar a la cara a Cas cuando éste bien…- pidió esperando que lo apartaran o algo por el estilo, así se sorprendió cuando le rodearon la espalda con un brazo al mismo tiempo que le acarician el cabello con la mano libre.   
-Puede ser que tú también me agrades, Dean, solo un poquito. 

Los dos esperaron casi tres horas, durante las cuales había llegado su familia también, hasta que Balthazar salió de urgencias, acercándose a ellos sin expresión alguna en su rostro antes de comenzar a llorar mientras abraza al rubio con fuerza, contándoles entre risas que el moreno se pondrá bien. 

-Gracias Balthy, gracias- dice estrechando más el abrazo sin contener la amplia sonrisa de alegría en su rostro- Gracias por salvarlo.   
-Dean… no, el cirujano lo hizo, Ismael es muy bueno en su trabajo- afirmó separándose un poco pero el menor negó despacio.   
-Eso no hubiera sido posible de no ser gracias a ti, tú le aplicaste los primeros auxilios en el hotel y en la ambulancia, cuando nos conocimos, me contaste que te volviste doctor para apoyarlo, gracias por hacerlo, Balthy- el mayor se sonrojó notablemente antes de esbozar una tímida sonrisa- ¿Puedo verlo? Por favor, no me quedaré tranquilo hasta hacerlo.   
-Están llevándolo a una de las habitaciones del tercer piso, deben mantenerlo bajo observación y por protocolo, solo pueden entrar familiares pero tienes la suerte de ser mi futuro cuñado, así que dame unos minutos y te llevaré con él- afirmó guiñándole un ojo antes de marcharse por el mismo pasillo por donde llegó.   
-Menos mal que Cas está bien- dijo Sam abrazándolo por la espalda muy contento- Por fin terminó todo, Dean, ese hombre está muerto y no volverá a molestarnos, ahora podrás estar con tu chico sin temer que algo le suceda, es genial ¿Verdad?- el rubio abrió ligeramente la boca al comprender algo con esas palabras pero rápidamente lo disimuló con un asentimiento.   
-Por supuesto, iré al baño y regreso. 

Se marchó en dirección a los aseos de hombres y se alegró que no hubiera alguien por ahí. Fue directo hasta los lavabos para observar su reflejo en el espejo antes de mojarse el rostro lentamente mientras las palabras de Sam vuelven a su cabeza. No, el miedo de que algo le pueda ocurrir a Castiel jamás desaparecerá y si es honesto, no lo hace sentir mejor saber que alguien pueda llegar a herirlo por su culpa. Tal vez lo mejor sea terminar eso, no porque quiera sino por el bien del moreno. 

-Es lo mejor…- susurra convenciéndose a sí mismo y regresa cabizbajo con los demás. 

Los últimos meses, aún con los hostigamientos de ese hombre, han sido los mejores para Dean, ya que su relación con el mayor ha cambiado drásticamente hasta que consiguió llegar a su corazón y por esa misma razón es que debe dejarlo ir, porque lo ama tanto que no quiere que vuelvan a herirlo por estar pendiente de él. Diez minutos después, Balthazar vino a buscarlo para llevarlo hasta una de las habitaciones del tercer piso, en donde vio a su pareja recostado sobre la cama, con los brazos a los lados y encima de la sábana blanca. 

-Cas…- se acercó lentamente, tomando la mano de moreno con suavidad antes de darle un beso en el dorso- Me alegra tanto que estés bien, Cas… te amo mucho.   
-Va a recuperarse pronto, mi Cassie es un chico rudo, ya verás cómo apenas despierte, estará gruñéndole a las enfermeras y amenazándome porque le consiga el alta- afirmó el mayor con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.   
-Eso espero…- susurró inclinándose con cuidado hasta besar los labios de su pareja con suavidad.   
-¿Qué sucede, Dean?- preguntó el doctor abrazándolo por la cintura mientras afirma el mentón sobre su hombro derecho- Cassie estará bien, ¿Por qué sigues triste? Dímelo, somos amigos y puedes confiar en mí.   
-Lucifer es como Cas… me refiero a que tienen una perspectiva del mundo similar… no sé cómo será con él, si ha llegado a asesinar a alguien… Mmm… tú ¿Alguna vez sentiste que por estar contigo, Lucifer podría terminar herido? A ellos… a él, la única persona que le importa eres tú y eso podría ser aprovechado por otros…- explicó manteniendo la vista fija en el moreno.   
-Antes solía pensarlo mucho, Dean, especialmente por mi Cassie, Lucy es más del tipo de romper huesos a aquellos que amenazan su compañía o intentan sucias artimañas, en cambio Cassie se dedica a cortar cuellos… antes… cuando estábamos en el instituto… incluso antes… había chicos que solían meterse con Cassie, mi hermanito había tenido algunos peleas y estuvo un par de veces en reformatorios, así que todos lo veían como el chico malo… yo siempre lo protegía y muchas veces acepté palizas con tal de que dejaran de molestarlo… fue así como me hice amigo de Lucy- señaló suspirando bajito antes de continuar con su relato- Sé cómo te sientes, Dean, siempre he intentado proteger a mi hermanito, de papá… en el colegio… y cuando comenzó con su trabajo… Dios, no tienes idea de lo histérico que estaba cada vez que me enteraba que debía marcharse… te lo juro, no sé cómo Lucy me aguantaba al comienzo- canturreó haciendo reír al menor, quien le acarició las manos con suavidad- Cassie te contó lo que pasó con el cuervo ¿Verdad?- el Winchester sintió cabizbajo- Fue algo horrible… y debo admitir que yo también me hice los mismos cuestionamientos, Dean, ¿Cassie sería lastimado por mi culpa? ¿Yo lo volvía débil en su trabajo? No, Dean, la respuesta es no. 

Esa afirmación llena de seguridad por parte de Balthazar, sorprendió bastante al menor, así que se giró con curiosidad hacia su amigo, quien le dedicó una sonrisa antes de revolverle el cabello con una de las manos. Era más que evidente que el mayor ya sabe a dónde quiere llegar con su pregunta y realmente espera que no intente persuadirlo de su decisión. 

-No entiendo… si es por el bien de esa persona… ¿No te alejarías?- preguntó dudosamente y recibió una negativa.   
-No, Dean, nunca lo haría ¿Sabes por qué? Porque en una ocasión, cuando mi hermanito llegó lastimado de uno de sus trabajos, tuvimos una charla y ¿Sabes que me dijo?- no esperó respuesta antes de continuar con una amplia sonrisa- Que es porque me tiene a mí, que procura cuidarse en cada trabajo, por eso sé, que ahora que Cassie no solo me tiene a mí, sino que también a ti, va a cuidarse el doble por nosotros, eso es genial ¿Verdad?  
-Balthy… 

Las palabras tan sinceras de su amigo lo hicieron reír antes de que lo abrazara con fuerza. Ahora tiene muy claro que es lo que hará y está muy seguro de su decisión. El mayor le dio un casto beso en la frente para luego dejarlo a solas con el moreno, ya que por más que quisiera, no podría quedarse ahí el resto de la noche. Dean se volteó hacia su pareja con una sonrisa y volvió a besarlo sin soltar su mano. 

-Despierta pronto, Cas, necesitamos hablar y extraño mucho escuchar tu linda vocecita gruñéndome- afirmó con diversión antes darle un suave abrazo, procurando no pasar a llevar su herida o aplastarlo- Te amo, Cas, despierta pronto- se giró cerciorándose que aún estuviera a solas para luego inclinarse hasta el oído contrario- No te preocupes, no te dejaré solo, apenas pueda me colaré en el cuarto sin que me vean, lo prometo, yo también puedo ser un chico malo si quiero. 

Se quedó con el moreno hasta que una de las enfermeras entró al lugar y le pidió que saliera. Dean fue a contarles a los demás que su pareja se encuentra bien, además de sugerirles a sus padres y hermano que fueran a casa a descansar, había sido un largo día, lleno de todo tipo de emociones. Por su parte, optó por quedarse, argumentando que estaría bien en compañía de Balthazar y Lucifer, además de que Enias ya está ahí para interrogarlo sobre lo ocurrido. 

-¿Seguro que quieres hablar ahora? Podemos hacerlo mañana- ofreció el policía comprensivamente y el rubio reparó en la venda en su cabeza.   
-¿Estás bien? Siento mucho que resultaras herido…- se disculpó haciendo una pequeña reverencia que hizo reír al mayor.   
-No te preocupes, Dean, no es tu culpa, de todas formas no es mucho lo que pudimos hacer por ustedes y… lo pasaron realmente mal, especialmente Castiel, me alegra mucho que no fue algo serio y se pondrá bien- dijo notablemente aliviado, provocando que el menor sonriera con sus palabras.   
-Cassie se pondrá bien, ya verán cómo dentro de poco, me obligará a conseguirle el alta- bromeó haciendo reír a los otros dos y tomó la mano de Lucifer antes de sentarse- ¿Qué les parece si van a platicar a la cafetería? Debes comer algo, Dean o Cassie te regañará cuando se despierte, ve, te avisaré de inmediato si ocurre algo.   
-Sí, gracias, chicos. 

Ambos fueron hasta la cafetería del hospital y el rubio pidió un café con una rebanada de tarta mientras que le policía solo se limitó a tomar un descafeinado. El menor le contó todo lo que pasó, desde que ese hombre colocó algo en su trago hasta como terminó empujándolo con la ventana, ignorando por completo el grave riesgo al que se expone. 

-Ni siquiera lo pensé… solo sabía que no quería que asesinara a Cas… mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo y lo hice- afirmó observando las vendas en sus manos. Una de las enfermeras lo había curado mientras esperaban noticias del moreno.   
-Él es bueno para ti- afirmó sorprendiendo al menor, quien ladeó un poco la cabeza con curiosidad-Desde que están juntos, ya no luces asustado y tu hermano dijo algo muy interesante, cuando ese sujeto atacó a Cas, tu rostro cambió, ya no había miedo, sino decisión, Cas te hace fuerte, cuando encontramos a la persona adecuada, sin importar lo mal que lo hemos pasado, podemos fortalecernos, aunque en el caso de Cas, digamos que parece algo menos espeluznante a tu lado- señaló con una sonrisa que el rubio correspondió. Eso es cierto, sus amigos le habían dicho algo similar, desde que ambos regresaron después de lo del cuervo, el moreno suele tener una expresión muy cálida cuando está a su lado- Bien, tengo que regresar a la comisaría, en cuanto a William, no tienes que preocuparte, actuaste en legítima defensa, estaremos en contacto con ustedes los siguientes días hasta cerrar este caso, ya todo acabó, Dean, nadie volverá a lastimarte otra vez, ni a ti, ni a tu familia- dijo colocándose de pie y tomó de un sorbo lo que le queda de café.   
-Sí, muchas gracias, Enias- se incorporó para darle un abrazo al mayor, quien se sorprendió un poco antes de corresponderlo- Gracias por todo, me alegra mucho que estés bien, nos vemos.   
-Nos vemos, Dean. 

El rubio terminó de comer tranquilamente antes de tirar la basura en el contenedor de una esquina y se marchó de vuelta al tercer piso, en donde fingió caminar distraídamente cuando pasaron unas enfermeras conversando y apenas se quedó solo, se coló al cuarto de su pareja, acercando el asiento que hay junto a la ventana a la cama y tomó la mano del moreno con una sonrisa. 

-Ya estoy aquí, Cas, ahora es mi turno de cuidarte, descansa y recupérate pronto, te amo. 

********************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	33. Chapter 33

Castiel abrió los ojos lentamente, le tomó varios parpadeos ser capaz de enfocar su alrededor y aplacar la sensación de cansancio que lo invade. El recuerdo de su pequeño obediente saltando por la ventana y después luchando por sostenerse del borde para subir, lo hacen jadear un poco por el temor. Jamás en su vida se había sentido de esa manera, tan angustiado, tan desesperado. Ya no le cabe duda que ese chico es la persona especial que lucifer le mencionó hace unos meses y si es honesto, le gusta la idea de que sea el rubio. 

-Dean- susurró con la vista en el techo antes de notar algo, una extraña calidez rodeando su abdomen y con cuidado, consiguió acomodarse en la cama hasta quedar sentado, con la almohada tras la espalda, percatándose que la calidez corresponde al brazo derecho de su pequeño, quien duerme apaciblemente a su lado- Así que también puedes ser un chico malo, eso me gusta. 

No sabe con exactitud cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que su hermano mayor entra por la puerta, observándolo con una sonrisa y rodea la cama por el otro lado, inclinándose a darle un abrazo que se prolonga por varios segundos. Lo que ocurrió después de que se desmayó en el hotel producto de la pérdida de sangre, es confuso, tiene un fugaz recuerdo de haber abierto los ojos en la ambulancia mientras Balthazar presiona su pecho, gritándole entre lágrimas que no lo deje.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó tomando la mano del rubio cuando se apartó.   
-El disparo que te dio ese hijo de puta… por suerte no dañó un órgano importante pero perdiste mucha sangre… tuvieron que someterte a una cirugía para extraer la bala, te hicieron una transfusión también y debes descansar, tendrás que estar al menos dos semanas en cama- dijo suavizando su expresión, utilizando esa mirada que muchas veces conseguía que el moreno hiciera lo que le pidiera, aunque de mala gana- Quiero que te recuperes pronto, Cassie, por supuesto que tu genial hermano mayor va a cuidarte muy bien.   
-Es imposible que esté tanto tiempo sin hacer algo, Balthy, olvídalo- gruñó queriendo agregar más pero no lo hizo al escuchar un ruidito similar a un ronroneo y se enfocó en su pareja, quien se había movido un poco sobre la cama.   
-No solo lo hagas por mí, Cassie, también por Dean, él te ama mucho y estará muy preocupado si no te cuidas, ¿Quieres angustiarlo? Míralo, ha estado cuidándote toda la noche, afuera me encontré con una de las enfermeras y quería regañarlo por entrar sin permiso- afirmó casi en un puchero.   
-Si lo hace le cortaré el cuello- amenazó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño mientras su hermano se ríe.   
-Entonces tendrás que hacer lo mismo contigo, porque si vuelves al trabajo sin recuperarte, Dean va a pasarlo muy mal, ¿Quieres eso?- preguntó aprovechando su reciente descubrimiento de que ama a ese insolente pequeño.  
-Eres odioso cuando quieres, Balthy- suspiró negando despacio antes de darse por vencido, no podría con el par de rubios lloriqueándole porque guardara reposo- Bien, ustedes ganan pero si me aburro, me levantaré.   
-Jajajaja, no te preocupes, gruñoncito, estoy seguro que tu chico te mantendrá muy divertido. 

En ese momento el moreno recordó sus planes de quedarse un tiempo en Lawrence y esperar que su herida sane, parece una excusa mucho mejor que admitir que lo hace para que Dean disfrute de un tiempo junto a su familia después de todo lo ocurrido. Su plan original, siempre ha sido regresar a casa, aunque con lo ocurrido con el cuervo, no hay muchas posibilidades de que pueda hacerlo y nuevamente tendrá que mudarse de ciudad. En un momento, se percató que su hermano mantiene la vista en menor pensativo. 

-¿Qué sucede, Balthy?- preguntó llevando una mano hasta el cabello de su pequeño obediente, acariciándolo con suavidad- ¿Pasó algo con Dean?   
-No… o sea… creo que no, es que… ayer estuvimos hablando y… Mmm… Cassie, tú continuarás con tu trabajo ahora ¿Verdad? William ya no es una amenaza, está muerto, así que tu trabajo como guardaespaldas terminó- señaló cruzándose de brazos- Ahora que tienes a Dean… ¿Crees que en algún momento él llegará a ser un obstáculo para ti? No me malentiendas… es… sé lo mal que lo pasaste cuando el cuervo me involucró en sus asuntos… ahora que está Dean… y si alguien lo sabe… existe esa posibilidad, así como también que me pase algo a mí… Mmm…   
-Entiendo lo que quieres decir, Balthy, ya lo he escuchado y tal como te lo dije en su momento, no considero que tener a alguien importante en mi vida sea una debilidad, sino que todo lo contrario, ahora tendré dos importantes razones para cuidarme- afirmó observando fijamente a su hermano, quien esbozó una amplia sonrisa antes de abrazarlo por el cuello.   
-¡Lo sabía! Estoy muy feliz por ti, Cassie, yo sabía que la persona que llegue a tu vida sería alguien muy especial, te quiero mucho, Cassie- dijo dándole un cariñoso beso en la frente.   
-Ya, tampoco te entusiasmes tanto, no me gusta que me trates como a un niño- replicó frunciendo el ceño y el mayor se rio.  
-Bien, gruñoncito, estaré en la cafetería con mi Lucy, vendremos después y pórtate bien- comentó dirigiéndose a la puerta pero se detuvo con una sonrisa- Por cierto, recuerda que no trabajo aquí, así que sé un buen chico y espera pacientemente el alta.   
-No soy idiota, Balthy, conoces a muchas personas aquí, fácilmente puedes hacerlo y lo harás o simplemente me escaparé- amenazó con una sonrisa de arrogancia mientras el rubio mayor niega divertida.   
-Bien, veré que puedo hacer, tendré que pedirle otro favor a Ismael- dijo encogiéndose de hombros antes de salir. 

Castiel volvió a centrarse en su chico, quien mantenía los labios entreabiertos y respira a través de ellos. Bajó la mano del cabello hasta la mejilla del rubio, dándole suaves golpecitos para que despertara y esos orbes esmeraldas se abrieron somnolientos. Ambos se miraron unos segundos antes de que el Winchester se incorporara de un salto, dándole un fuerte abrazo. 

-¡Estás bien! ¡Estás bien! ¡Estás bien!- gritó muy contento y el mayor se rio con su honesta reacción.   
-No lo estaré tanto si sigues apretándome- canturreó sin ocultar su diversión con la situación y el rubio aflojó el agarre, observándolo avergonzando- Ya me contaron que entraste a escondidas para cuidarme, chico malo.   
-Estaba muy preocupado por ti… no quería dejarte solo- explicó colocándose muy rojo mientras sonríe con timidez.   
-Ya estoy bien, Dean, dentro de poco sanaré por completo- respondió acariciándole el cabello a su chico, quien volvió a estrechar el abrazo.   
-Tenía mucho miedo… si algo te ocurre… yo me muero, Cas…- susurró ocultando el rostro en su cuello.   
-Entonces tendré que ser más cuidadoso, no quiero que mi pequeño muera- tomó por las mejillas al Winchester para darle un apasionado beso que fue correspondido de la misma manera- Me alegra que estés bien, Dean.   
-Cas… tenemos que hablar… es importante… 

El moreno estudió con la mirada el rostro de su pareja antes de asentir. Después de la plática con su hermano, tiene una idea sobre lo que dirá pero sin importar la decisión que el menor tome, él ya tiene claro que es lo que ocurrirá una vez que salga del hospital, así que lo toma por la mandíbula con firmeza, procurando no dañarlo pero que tampoco sea capaz de evadirlo. 

-Voy a dejarte tres cosas claras, Dean y no interrumpas, primero, soy lo suficientemente grandecito para asumir las consecuencias de mis propias decisiones, yo escogí protegerte y punto, esto es insignificante-dijo apuntando su abdomen con la mano libre- Sé que tienes la tendencia a culparte por las cosas, así que ahora metete bien esto en tu linda cabecita, si estoy herido es porque así lo quise, nadie me obligó a intervenir y lo mínimo que puedes hacer es darme las gracias, además de complacerme en todo lo que quiera, ¿Quedó claro?- el menor bajó la vista unos segundos, pensando en algo con seriedad antes de volver a centrarse en él, sonriendo con timidez.   
-Sí, Cas… muchas gracias… y por supuesto que te complaceré en todo lo que quieras, siempre lo hago- respondió recibiendo gustoso el cariñoso beso que le dieron.   
-Segundo, ni el cuervo, ni Charlie tienen razón, tú no me vuelves débil, Dean, es cierto que he cambiado desde que te conocí pero no considero que sea algo malo, bueno, al comienzo si me molestó sentir todas estas raras, sin embargo, ahora me gustan, mi trabajo siempre va a ser peligroso, lo es desde mucho antes de conocerte, por eso, si estás conmigo como mi pequeño obediente y de vez en cuando insolente, tendré una muy buena razón para regresar a casa lo más rápido que pueda y disfrutar mi tiempo contigo- esas palabras hicieron que el rubio abriera la boca en señal de sorpresa mezclada con desconcierto, claramente no esperaba oír todo eso.   
-Cas… eso es lo que quiero- afirmó con los ojos acuosos por las lágrimas mientras esboza una radiante sonrisa- Yo… pensaba dejarte, Cas… no porque no te ame, sino todo lo contrario, te amo demasiado y no podía soportar la idea de hacerte daño o que fueras lastimado por mi culpa… pero después de hablar con Balthy y Enias… entendí que no solo tú has cambiado, yo también… por eso decidí que quiero estar contigo, Cas, sin importar lo que pase quiero hacerlo, así que voy a tomar tu ofrecimiento de ejercitarme contigo, no voy a ser débil, ni tampoco te causaré problemas, no tienes que preocuparte por mí, seré capaz de protegerme por mí y—no pudo continuar hablando, ya que volvieron a besarlo.   
-Jamás me ha molestado protegerte, de hecho es divertido y siempre me deja muy caliente, no quiero que cambies, Dean, me gusta cómo eres, así que continúa siendo mi pequeño obediente- ordenó recibiendo un asentimiento entusiasta como respuesta- Buen chico y tercero- tomó la mano del menor para llevarla hasta su entrepierna, dejando en evidencia el bulto de su entrepierna- Una parte de tu castigo por asustarme, será chupármela y follaremos, ahora.   
-Pero estamos en el hospital… alguien podría…Mmm- un gemido escapa de sus labios cuando la mano en su mandíbula se desliza hasta la entrepierna del rubio- Caaasss… Mmm… te culparé de todo si nos descubren. 

El moreno se rio cuando consiguió su cometido, aunque sabe muy bien que su obediente chico hará lo que quiera con tal de satisfacerlo y si es honesto, él también se siente capaz de lo mismo si eso le asegura que conservara aquella radiante sonrisa en el hermoso rostro de su pareja. Con anhelo en sus orbes azules, vigila los movimientos del menor, quien le ha quitado la sabana de encima para luego alzarle la bata celeste claro que le han colocado y trepa a la cama, engullendo su palpitante erección con gula. 

-Aaaaahhhh, Deeaannnn, Mmm… me encanta tu boquita, te has vuelto muy bueno con ella, muy bueno- lo alagó posando una mano en el cabello del menor, quien usa su lengua para darle mayor placer mientras succiona un poco- Mmm, sigue así, Dean, que bien la chupas, muy bien. 

Comparado a la primera vez, el sexo con su chico se ha convertido en algo fantástico y aún cuando no tienen tanto tiempo como desearía para disfrutar de ese lujurioso cuerpo como corresponde, se le ocurre una idea muy divertida, con la cual inaugurará su nuevo hogar temporal y de paso, será el castigo perfecto. Un gemido ronco escapa de sus labios cuando siente llegar su hombría hasta la garganta contraria mientras esa lengua sigue haciendo maravillas y no se cree capaz de alargar tanto ese preámbulo. 

-Ya, quiero follarte- ordenó jalando del cabello, procurando no lastimarlo antes de observar a su alrededor- Maldición, no tengo lubricante, tampoco preservativos.   
-No importa, me encanta que te corras dentro, no lo necesitamos y la saliva es todo el lubricante que necesitamos ahora- el mayor arqueó una ceja ante esas inesperadas palabras, ya que el rubio solía quejarse mucho por su poco tacto a la hora de prepararlo- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes alguna queja? Nunca te ha importado y a mí tampoco, solo quiero que me folles hasta que te corras caliente dentro.   
-Y es lo que haré, pequeño, date prisa- ordenó masturbándose mientras su pareja se baja el pantalón junto a la ropa interior hasta las rodillas y luego se acomoda en su regazo, presionando sus rodillas a los lados sobre la cama como apoyo. 

Castiel posicionó la punta de su erección en ese apretado interior y tomó por las caderas al rubio, guiándolo lentamente hasta que estuvo dentro por completo. Podía sentir la tirantez por la falta de preparación y junto a su deseo de no lastimarlo, se movió lentamente para no dañarlo pero su pareja tiene otros planes, ya que aumenta el ritmo arqueando un poco la espalda y aprieta los dedos en sus hombros. 

-Aaaahhhh, Caaaaaasss, Caaaaasss… follame durooo, Caaasss, por favooorrr- suplica observándolo mientras se lame los labios con sensualidad- Caaasss… Mmm… dame durooo… Caaassss…   
-Oh Dean- el moreno lo sostiene por la cadera al mismo tiempo que lo embiste más fuerte, dando a los pocos segundos con la próstata del menor, quien se estremeció entre lloriqueos excitados. 

El mayor sabe que en cualquier momento podría llegar una enfermera o el doctor que lo está atendiendo pero le da igual, lo único importante en ese momento es disfrutar del lujurioso cuerpo de su chico, quien se ha dejado llevar completamente, gimiendo y gritando sin control. Aprovecha que el rubio está inclinado sobre su cuerpo para tomarlo por la nuca, dándole un lascivo beso que acalló sus ruidos mutuos próximos a llegar al clímax. Una de sus manos serpenteó hasta la entrepierna del rubio, masturbándolo al ritmo de las desenfrenadas acometidas y su pareja se irguió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que aprieta los dedos sobre su piel. 

-¡Caaaaassss!- gritó corriéndose sobre su abdomen, manchando parte de las vendas que cubren su herida y ese apretado interior aprisionó su erección de un modo exquisito, llevándolo al orgasmo también.   
-¡Deeeaannnn!- con una fuerte embestida, se hundió profundo en su pareja mientras acaba caliente en él, llenándolo con su esencia y los dos se observan con una perezosa sonrisa satisfecha.   
-Cassie, te traje…- Balthazar se detuvo un paso después de abrir la puerta, contemplando la escena con la boca abierta por la impresión, antes de darse la vuelta sin poder controlar el rubor que tiñó sus mejillas- ¡Aaaahhh! ¡¿Qué están haciendo, pervertidos?! ¡Están en un hospital! ¡Un hospital!- los regañó asomándose por el pasillo para luego cerrar la puerta, sujetando el pomo con nerviosismo- ¡Vístanse ahora mismo! John y Mary vienen hacia acá, menos mal que decidí adelantarme, ¡Dense prisa!   
-Mierda- soltó el rubio levantándose lo más rápido que pudo, se arregló la ropa y sacó unos pañuelos desechables de su bolsillo para limpiar su corrida del abdomen del moreno, quien mantiene una sonrisa de diversión- ¡Todo listo!- avisó bajándole la bata y lo cubrió con la sabana de nuevo.   
-No todo, tu carita de recién follado sigue ahí- canturreó Castiel recibiendo gustoso el beso de su chico, quien volvió a sentarse junto a la cama mientras sostiene su mano.   
-Y tampoco la quitaré, me encanta.   
-Ustedes dos son imposibles, por favor mantengan sus manos quietas- pidió el Novak mayor dándose la vuelta con un suspiro- No pensé que fueras un pervertido, Dean, ahora entiendo porque le agradas a Lucy, son iguales, definitivamente te conseguiré el alta lo antes posible, Cassie. 

El moreno entrelazó sus dedos con los del menor, quien le dirigió una coqueta sonrisa que disimuló en cuanto entraron sus padres a la habitación. Castiel se quedó completamente inmóvil cuando Mary rodeó la cama por el lado puesto en donde está su hijo y le dio un fuerte abrazo, procurando no pasar a tocar su herida. 

-Me alegra tanto que estés bien, Cas, nos tenías muy preocupado, ¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó apartándose un poco.   
-Sí… ya estoy bien, solo espero que me den el alta pronto- respondió carraspeando un poco incómodo por aquella maternal muestra de afecto- ¿Qué pasó con los otros dos policías que ayudaron a William?  
-Hoy fuimos a la comisaría temprano- habló John tomando la mano de su esposa- Ambos están detenidos y serán acusados de cómplices, tendrán varios años que cumplir en prisión. Por suerte nadie más fue herido en la fiesta… Castiel… muchas gracias, realmente no sé cómo agradecerte que salvaras la vida de mi hijo, arriesgaste tu vida por protegerlo… muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que Dean esté con alguien que lo ame tanto como tú.  
-John… no tienes que agradecerme, no dudaría en proteger a Dean otra vez- el aludido sonrió con timidez mientras sus mejillas se sonrojan.   
-Entonces, ahora que ya has terminado tu trabajo como guardaespaldas, debes aceptar cenar con nosotros como pareja de nuestro hijo- señaló Mary con una sonrisa en los labios.   
-¡Cas!- Sam entró en compañía de Gabriel y Lucifer a la habitación- Que bueno que ya estés bien, el doctor nos dijo que has evolucionado muy bien, así que mañana al medio día te darán el alta pero debes guardar reposo.  
-¿Escuché que te invitarán a cenar como pareja oficial de nuestra ardillita?- preguntó el come dulces arqueando una ceja antes de reírse- Un consejo amistoso, se muy paciente con el interrogatorio de John, me atraparon con una deliciosa tarta como postre y estuve casi dos horas dejando en claro mis intenciones con Sammy- se estremeció con el recuerdo, había sido una cena interesante y algo amenazante—Espero que después de todo lo que has hecho, eso te haga sumar puntos de simpatía con él.   
-Tampoco fue tan terrible- se defendió el patriarca de los Winchester con un gesto pensativo- Mmm, está bien, quizás fui algo brusco contigo- el par de hermanos lo observó arqueando una ceja y el mayor rodó los ojos- De acuerdo, fue una cena bastante tensa pero no pueden culparme por preocuparme de ustedes, son mis hijos.   
-Jajajaja, pobrecito de mi Cassie, yo me encargaré de prepararte para la cena con tus suegros- canturreó Balthazar haciendo reír a los demás. 

El resto de la mañana, fue algo agitada también, ya que recibió la visita de Enias y debió responder un par de preguntas respecto a lo ocurrido, aunque solo fue por protocolo, los hechos ya estaban muy claros. El oficial se despidió después de desearle que se recupere pronto, además de agradecerle por toda su colaboración desde que lo contrataron como guardaespaldas. Cuando por fin tuvo un momento de soledad, cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza y se mantuvo observando el techo hasta que alguien se coló a su cuarto. 

-Hola, Cas, ¿Me extrañaste?- canturreó su pareja con una amplia sonrisa antes de enseñarle lo que trae en la mano- Apuesto que sí, te traje un rico chocolate, la comida del hospital no es muy buena ¿Verdad?   
-Tienes razón, buen chico- dijo tomando el dulce y se acomodó quedando sentado- Estoy muy aburrido, me quiero largar de aquí.   
-No puedes, Cas, mañana te darán el alta y debes guardar reposo, así que sé paciente- pidió sentándose al borde de la cama con una amplia sonrisa- Yo te cuidaré muy bien.   
-¿Dónde está mi teléfono?- preguntó con curiosidad.   
-Lo tiene Balthy, también se llevó tu ropa… estaba llena de sangre, así que te traeré algo limpio mañana- respondió abrazando con cuidado al mayor y afirmó la cabeza en su hombro derecho- Si lo necesitas, se lo pediré.   
-Está bien, quiero que hagas algo por mí, encontré tres casas en la ciudad y le prometí al hombre de la corredora que le daría una respuesta pronto, ya que las está apartando para mí, así que sé un buen chico y ve a escoger una, la que más te guste- señaló distraídamente y entonces reparó en la expresión de sorpresa en el menor, que rápidamente se transformó a una de felicidad.   
-¡¿Quieres que yo escoja la casa donde viviremos juntos?! Oh Cas, eso es tan dulce de tu parte- canturreó lo último con un deje de burla que hizo gruñir al moreno.   
-Por si no te has dado cuenta, mi herida sanará pronto, así que deja de darme más motivos para castigarte, pequeño- amenazó muy serio pero el rubio solo se rio antes de darle un cariñoso beso en la frente.   
-Bien, gruñoncito, escogeré una- canturreó observándolo entusiasmado.   
-Dean, no me gusta ese brillo en tus ojos, sabes que después lo vas a pagar muy caro ¿Verdad? Habrán nuevas reglas en casa- advirtió dándole un suave pellizco en la mejilla derecha a su pareja, quien asintió sonriendo- Balthy debe tener mi billetera, dentro están mis tarjetas de créditos, él te acompañará y pagarán de inmediato la casa, dile que use la azul oscura, es de entrega inmediata, así que apenas cierren el trato, van a ir al centro comercial, necesitaremos muebles, principalmente una cama y procura que sea muy cómoda porque te tendré ahí la mayor parte del tiempo.   
-Jajajaja, a la orden, amo- bromeó llevando una mano a un costado de su cabeza como si hiciera un saludo militar- ¿Cas? 

El moreno se lamió los labios despacio, esa inocente palabra por parte del rubio, “amo”, había provocado muchas cosas en su interior y su hombría se removió interesada bajo la bata. Definitivamente una de las nuevas reglas sería que lo llamara así cuando estén a solas. Respiró profundo para controlar su excitación, ya que si repiten lo de la mañana ahora, terminarán descubriéndolos y es muy capaz de asesinar al insolente que se atreva a interrumpirlos. 

-Ve ahora, quiero que todo esté listo para mañana, casi lo olvido- dijo tomándolo de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos- Balthy conoce muy bien mis gustos, no me importa el dinero pero siempre procuro tener buenas cosas en casa, así que no te cohíbas al momento de comprar, quiero que escojas algo que te guste, no importa el precio, tengo el dinero suficiente para comprar treinta autos como el que tengo y me sobraría más de lo necesario para vivir cómodamente el resto de mi vida, ¿Quedó claro, pequeño?- preguntó jalándolo a su lado y recibió un asentimiento como respuesta mientras el rubor cubre adorablemente el rostro ajeno- Buen chico, si me sorprendes mañana, te daré un premio.   
-¡Sí, Cas!- respondió dándole un apasionado beso antes de incorporarse con una sonrisa- Tendré todo listo para mañana, lo prometo, regresaré en cuanto pueda y me quedaré contigo toda la noche, seguro que podemos divertirnos sin las enfermeras molestando.   
-Dalo por hecho, pequeño. 

Dean se detuvo en la puerta y le lanzó un beso junto a un guiño de ojo a su chico antes de marcharse con una sonrisa. El moreno terminó de comerse el chocolate para luego volver a recostarse. Dentro de muy poco estará en su nueva casa, en donde aprovechará muy bien esas dos semanas de reposo y disfrutará de su pequeño obediente. 

********************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	34. Chapter 34

Dean tocó a la puerta anunciándose, antes de girar el pomo con la mano libre, ya que en la otra lleva la bandeja con el desayuno de su pareja. Apenas entra al cuarto, esos orbes azules lo recorren de arriba abajo con intensidad y no puede controlar el fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas, ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando cuando aceptó usar ese ridículo disfraz? Obviamente en la salud del moreno, éste se aburrió mortalmente al segundo día y amenazó con levantarse si no encuentra algo divertido de estar en cama, a lo que el rubio (ingenuamente) ofreció hacer lo que quisiera con tal de que guardara reposo tal como lo indicó el doctor y ese fue el resultado. 

-Mmm… te traje el desayuno…- señaló carraspeando algo incómodo mientras se acerca nerviosismo- Por favor… deja de mirarme así…   
-¿Por qué? No tiene algo de malo- respondió dejando el libro de lado con una sonrisa de arrogancia.   
-Solo no me mires de esa forma- gruñó con más seriedad de la quiso, obteniendo una carcajada divertida.   
-¿Me estás dando una orden?- se cruzó de brazos y el menor suspiró resignado.   
-Olvídalo… tienes que comer…- pidió dejando la bandeja sobre el velador, en espera de que su pareja se acomode para desayunar pero éste tiene otros planes, porque en cuanto se libra del objeto en su mano, lo jala hacia la cama, dejándolo sentado sobre sus piernas- Cas…   
-¿No te gusta el disfraz? Lo escogí especialmente para ti y prometiste usarlo a cambio de que guarde reposo- susurró al oído del menor, quien se estremeció al sentir ese cálido aliento. 

Dean se debatía mentalmente entre volver a enfrascarse en una discusión sin sentido sobre por qué no debería estar usando esa ropa o darse por vencido y disfrutar de los beneficios que trae, porque cada vez que Castiel lo ve así, se excita de sobremanera, tal como ahora, que siente perfectamente esa dura erección bajo el pijama. 

-Mmm, no me desagrada del todo pero esto- indicó su muslo derecho frunciendo ligeramente el ceño- Esto sí que me molesta, ¡No soy una chica para usarlo!- gritó dándole más énfasis a sus protestas con exagerados movimientos de manos pero el contrario solo se rio.   
-No, no lo eres, tú eres mucho más sexy que cualquier mujer y me da igual lo que opines, no es discutible- afirmó dándole un suave mordisco en el mentón- Ahora, sé un buen chico y dame mi desayuno. 

El rubio se levantó bufando despacio antes de acomodar la bandeja sobre el regazo del moreno, quien sigue observándolo de arriba abajo con intensidad. El menor debía admitir que después de superar su vergüenza inicial por estar vestido de esa forma, le encantaba bastante la reacción que consigue en su pareja, sin importar lo que está haciendo en el cuarto, apenas entra, deja todo de lado mientras lo contempla con deseo. Tal vez, solo tal vez, los beneficios son mucho mayores a la vergüenza que siente. El conjunto es un disfraz de enfermero que Castiel compró en internet, algo que está haciendo mucho desde que se instalaron en su nueva casa temporal. El conjunto en sí, se compone de cuatro elementos, un ceñido delantal blanco de enfermero que se ajusta a su cuerpo sin pudor alguno, un diminuto short blanco que solo cubre lo necesario o un poco menos, una cofia blanca con una pequeña cruz roja en el centro que se ajusta con un cintillo negro a la cabeza y la peor parte del conjunto (según Dean porque el moreno disfruta bastante jugar con ella) es una liga blanca que usa a mitad del muslo derecho. 

-Bien, no me quejaré, podría ser peor, al menos no tengo que usar tacones, me sentiría como una puta- gruñó el menor preparándole un pan con mermelada.   
-Mmm, no es mala idea, aunque preferiría que usaras unas botas de cuero negro con tacones altos, te verías muy sexy, voy a—  
-¡Ni te atrevas!- amenazó apuntándolo con el dedo muy enfadado, intentando ignorar la expresión de diversión de su pareja- Tengo un límite, Cas, no soy tan obediente.   
-Jajajaja, lo sé y eso me gusta, de lo contrario sería muy aburrido- canturreó tomándolo por la nuca para darle un apasionado beso que esfumó su enfado.   
-Eres un idiota- dijo sin ocultar la sonrisa en sus labios y se acomodó junto al mayor, abrazándolo con cuidado por la cintura mientras afirma la cabeza en su hombro- Por cierto, Balthy me llamó hace unos minutos, vendrán a almorzar con nosotros y Lucifer tiene algo para ti… oye… ¿Me dirás de una vez que están haciendo en el cuarto de al lado? Es el único lugar que mantienes con llave, ¿Qué hacen ahí?- preguntó observándolo con curiosidad.   
-Ya lo sabrás, es parte de tu castigo, sé paciente- respondió dándole un distraído mordisco a su tostada antes de tomar un sorbo del café. 

Hace cuatro días le habían dado el alta en el hospital al moreno y se mudaron a la casa que él escogió. Había sido una locura conseguir amoblarla en solo un par de horas, así que con Balthazar, consiguieron que los tres cuartos esenciales, dormitorio principal, cocina y baños, estuvieran completamente equipados, lo demás lo hicieron al día siguiente. Dean se encargó de darles las indicaciones a los de mudanza en donde debía ir cada cosa que traen y agradeció bastante que su hermanito junto a Gabriel le ayudaran a tener todo listo para la llegada de Castiel.   
Las tres casas que el moreno tenía en consideración, le resultaron extremadamente grandes al rubio, ya que cuenta con una espaciosa sala de estar, un comedor donde fácilmente cabrían doce personas y sobra espacio, dos baños grandes, uno arriba y el otro abajo, una cocina muy amplia y cinco dormitorios arriba, de los cuales uno fue convertido en gimnasio y otro en un cuarto cerrado con llave, en donde no puede entrar, así que desconoce que será. Además cuenta con un espacioso jardín trasero y un garaje donde caben dos autos.

-Mmm, está bien, ¿Sabes? Estoy pensando en volver a mi trabajo en cuanto te recuperes, tú retomarás el tuyo y te ausentarás por días… esta casa es enorme y la idea de quedarme aquí solo, preguntándome si estarás bien, herido o…- ni siquiera se sentía capaz de pronunciar aquella horrible posibilidad, después de lo que ocurrió con William en el hotel, no podía quitarse el miedo de que se repitiera y su pareja terminara muy grave en el hospital, con riesgo vital- No lo voy a soportar, prefiero estar ocupado con algo.   
-Es cierto, podrías considerar quedarte con tus padres los días en que me ausente, no quiero que te angusties en esta gran casa por estar solo- dijo agitando un poco el café con un gesto pensativo.   
-No, estaré bien, Cas, ya ha terminado todo y debo retomar mi vida- respondió dándole un besito en el cuello al mayor.   
-Entonces, sería buena idea que también retomaras tu terapia en el hospital- el rubio se incorporó muy sorprendido al oír esas palabras- Aún tienes pesadillas, ya no es tan frecuente como antes pero siguen ahí, además, ¿Crees que no lo he notado? Ni siquiera eres capaz de mirar tu reflejo en el espejo, las cicatrices en tu cuerpo no desaparecerán, no por completo y debes aceptarlo.   
-Cas… yo… ya se terminó todo, ¿Por qué debo volver a recordarlo?- replicó frunciendo el ceño muy molesto por la sugerencia.   
-No se terminó, Dean, es cierto que ya no volverán a lastimarte pero aún estás muy dañado y no es bueno para ti, no me gusta que después de acabar con los Wellings, el cuervo y William, sus fantasmas sigan atormentándote- afirmó acariciando con suavidad el cabello del rubio, quien suspiró bajito, comprendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refiere su pareja- Al menos piénsalo, ¿De acuerdo?   
-Sí, Cas… 

El rubio permaneció en silencio mientras su pareja desayuna. Sabe que aún cuando todo acabó y el hombre que tanto daño le causó a través de terceros está muerto, su miedo persiste, las pesadillas aún lo acosan de vez en cuando y ni siquiera es capaz de contemplar su reflejo en el espejo del baño después de ducharse, no quiere ver todas las cicatrices (especialmente la de sus espaldas) y recordar todos esos momentos dolorosos. Un beso en la frente lo saca de sus pensamientos, incorporándose un poco para observar al mayor. 

-¿Estás bien, Dean?- preguntó con una clara preocupación en su voz.   
-Sí, Cas- respondió dedicándole una sonrisa, luego pensaría en que hacer- ¿Quieres comer algo más?- ofreció dejando la bandeja sobre el velador.   
-Mmm, sí, hay una cosa que se me antoja- dijo tomándolo por la cintura para pegar al rubio contra su cuerpo, bajando una mano por su muslo derecho con suavidad- Creo que ya es hora de que me des un tratamiento especial ¿Verdad?   
-¿Y cuál sería?- consultó con su voz más coqueta al mismo tiempo que se acomoda con cuidado, abriendo las piernas para afirmarse con las rodillas a los lados del regazo del moreno, restregándose contra su virilidad con movimientos pausados- Recuérdamelo.   
-Primero me la tienes que chupar muy bien antes de montarme con fuerza, ¿Estás listo, pequeño enfermero?- canturreó bajando las manos hasta el trasero del menor, apretándolo un poco más contra él.   
-Muy listo, no tendrás queja alguna con tu tratamiento especial, Cas. 

Ambos se besaron apasionadamente antes de perderse en una espiral de placer que se prolongó hasta pasado el media día. 

+++ +++ +++

Dean permanece sentado en la parte superior de la escalera, observando con curiosidad como Lucifer y Balthazar entran varias cajas que llegaron al cuarto misterioso para luego encerrarse ahí. Ya se han cumplido nueve días desde que el moreno recibió el alta en el hospital y es el mismo tiempo en que sigue sin saber qué demonios ocurre tras esa puerta. Ha intentado por todos los medios sacarle algo de información a la pareja pero no lo consigue. Cuando se convence que hoy tampoco sabrá que pasa, regresa a la sala de estar en donde está el moreno cambiando los canales distraídamente. El doctor había dado su autorización para que se levantara por breves periodos de tiempo de la cama pero tenía estrictamente prohibido hacer fuerza y por supuesto, ejercicio. 

-¿Cuándo me dirás que están haciendo?- preguntó el menor haciendo un puchero y se sentó sobre las piernas de su pareja, abrazándolo por el cuello mientras afirma el mentón en ese fuerte hombro.   
-No seas impaciente, pequeño, lo sabrás cuando comience tu castigo, exactamente dentro de cinco días- respondió rodeándole la cintura con una mano y dejó la televisión en una película aleatoria antes de colar su mano libre bajo la camiseta del rubio, acariciándole la espalda despacio.   
-Mmm, estás comenzando a asustarme, quizás que cosas pervertidas me harás- susurró al oído contrario y un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando sintió la dura erección del mayor presionando contra su trasero- Tengo que preparar el almuerzo, Cas… lo siento, será después- se excusó dándole un casto beso en la frente antes de marcharse hacia la cocina. 

Aún cuando Castiel debe guardar reposo por su herida, ni siquiera eso ha conseguido disminuir su apetito sexual y sumado a la libido del rubio que se enciende cada vez que está junto a ese sexy hombre, el resultado es que invierten varias horas del día teniendo sexo o de rodillas frente al moreno, chupándosela con ansias mientras se masturba. Si es honesto, últimamente ha pasado mucho por su cabeza la idea de que sea su pareja quien le haga una felación y no al revés pero sabe que es imposible, ni siquiera vale la pena que lo mencione, jamás sucederá, ni siquiera es capaz de dilatarlo. 

-Basta cabeza, tengo que concentrarme ahora- susurró para sí mismo, sacando la carne del refrigerador, decidiendo que la servirá con un rico puré. 

Siempre le ha encantado cocinar, es algo que aprendió desde pequeño gracias a su madre. Así que comenzó a preparar todo mientras canta animadamente pero cuando está picando la tercera papa para dejarla dentro de la olla con agua, un cuerpo pegándose a su espalda lo sobresalta y gira un poco la cabeza, encontrándose con esos orbes azules llenos de deseo. 

-Cas… el almuerzo…-señaló afirmando sus manos en el mueble cuando esa dura erección se restregó contra su trasero- Caaasss… Mmm…   
-Cocina, yo me haré cargo del resto- aseguró tomando la cinturilla del buzo que usa y se lo baja hasta mitad de muslo junto con el bóxer, dejando completamente expuesto su trasero.  
-Caass… Nooo… me cortaré un dedo por tu culpa- replicó jadeando pesadamente, su cuerpo reacciona demasiado rápido a las caricias contrarias.   
-Entonces presta atención a lo que haces, sé que puedes con esto, Dean- dijo apartándose un poco y el rubio escuchó el ruido tan familiar del preservativo siendo abierto. 

No. Definitivamente el rubio no podía concentrarse en algo más cuando tiene esa gran hombría arremetiéndolo con fuerza, golpeándole la próstata una y otra vez, destrozándole las neuronas, aturdiendo sus sentidos mientras de su boca solo salen lloriqueos excitados porque se lo folle más duro, más profundo, más salvaje. Un gritito de sorpresa escapa de sus labios cuando lo empujan contra la pared para luego darle la vuelta, tomándolo por los muslos y hundiéndose de una sola vez en su interior. 

-¡Caaaaasss Sssiiiiii! ¡Caaaasss Maaaaasss, Dameee Maassss, Maaaasss, Caaasss!- suplica enterrando sus dedos en la espalda contraria- ¡¿Qué haceess?!- grita al ser levantado por los muslos e iba regañar a ese sexy hombre por desobedecer las indicaciones del doctor pero el placer es demasiado, mandando a su razón muy lejos de ahí- Ssssiiiii, Maaasssss, Caaassss maaasssss.

Las poderosas embestidas continúan con precisión presionando su próstata, llevándolo con rapidez hasta el clímax pero cuando siente que está a punto de acabar, una mano presiona su hombría, impidiéndoselo. Dean gruñe enfadado, lo cual solo provoca que el moreno se hunda con más fuerza en su interior y eso es suficiente para que el placer vuelva a apoderarse de él, apoyándose por completo contra el cuerpo ajeno mientras lloriquea extasiado, siendo incapaz de formar una sola palabra coherente hasta esa sexy voz lo baja de su nube. 

-¡Correteeee conmigooo, Deeaannnn Aaahhhh! ¡Correteeee!- ordenó el moreno masturbándolo con rapidez al mismo tiempo que le muerde el cuello y eso fue suficiente para que el Winchester sucumbiera por completo.   
-¡Caaaaassss!- grita arqueando la espalda y apretando los dedos en la espalda ajena al llegar al orgasmo, manchando ambos abdómenes.   
-¡Deeaaann!- rugió el mayor follandolo salvajemente hasta que se corrió en ese estrecho interior. Los dos se miraron con sonrisas perezosas y compartieron cariñosos besos, sin moverse de su posición- Parece que te subestimé, pequeño, no puedes hacer dos cosas a la vez.   
-Jajajaja… es imposible que pueda… concentrarme en algo más cuando te tengo cerca- afirmó entre suaves jadeos, intentando recuperar el aliento- El doctor dijo que no debías hacer fuerza, Cas, ¿Y si tu herida se abre?- lo regañó fingiendo seriedad porque la verdad es que por nada del mundo cambiaría ese apasionado momento.   
-Ya se abrió pero no duele, me encanta empotrarte contra la pared y follarte salvajemente- aseguró con una coqueta sonrisa antes de lamerle el oído derecho, consiguiendo un gemido como respuesta- Ya estás dilatado, quiero correrme dentro de ti ahora.   
-Cas… Mmm… sí, yo también quiero- pidió tomándolo por las mejillas para darle un apasionado beso.   
-¡Lo sabía! ¡Pervertidos!- intervino Balthazar apuntándolos con el dedo muy avergonzado mientras Lucifer se ríe, aprovechando de escudriñar con la mirada al rubio- ¡Sepárense ahora, par de calenturientos! ¡No debes hacer fuerza, Cassie! ¡¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?!  
-No molestes, Balthy, ¿O acaso negarás que tú haces lo mismo con tu pareja?- señaló entrecerrando los ojos antes de reparar en el mayor- Y tú, deja de mirar a mi pequeño de esa forma o te arrancaré los ojos- amenazó bajando con cuidado al menor para luego arreglarle la ropa.   
-Jajajaja, no había notado lo atractivo que puedes ser Dean- respondió Lucifer juguetonamente y recibió una palma en la frente por parte del doctor.   
-Yo soy tu pareja, yo debo el ser el único chico sexy para ti, idiota- se quejó haciendo morritos mientras los demás se ríen- Como sea, ya terminamos con lo de arriba, Cassie, tenemos hambre.   
-Haré el almuerzo ahora- dijo Dean con una sonrisa de diversión y acarició el vientre del moreno con suavidad- Hay que cambiar el parche, Cas… ¿Seguro que estás bien?   
-Sí, pequeño, no te preocupes, quiero algo muy rico de almuerzo- exigió tomándolo por la nuca para darle un demandante beso antes de arreglarse la ropa por encima y marcharse al baño. 

El Winchester terminó de hacer la comida con la ayuda de Balthazar, quien aprovechó la ocasión de aprender una nueva receta. Por más que insistió, la parejita no quiso contarle lo que hay en el cuarto misterioso de arriba, así que no tendría más opción que esperar hasta la próxima semana para descubrirlo. El Novak mayor le dio un palmadita en el hombro con complicidad. 

-No te preocupes, te prometo que te encantará, nosotros tenemos uno casi igual- dijo intercambiando una mirada lasciva con Lucifer, quien se rio.   
-Mmm, ahora sí me preocuparé- señaló dando vuelta la carne antes de apagar el gas- Ya está listo.  
-Por cierto, Cassie nos contó del sexy disfraz de enfermero que te compró, ¿Por qué te lo quitaste? Yo quería verte con él- pidió Balthazar haciendo un puchero que hizo sonrojar al menor.   
-Yo… lo siento pero no… es muy vergonzoso, ya es suficiente con tener que usarlo para Cas- explicó sirviendo el almuerzo mientras el moreno se encarga del vino.   
-Quiero ver, quiero ver- insistió el Noval mayor como un niño pequeño.   
-Mira y cállate- ordenó Castiel entregándole su teléfono y Lucifer aprovechó de saciar su curiosidad también.   
-¡¿Por qué tienes una fotografía?!- gritó el Winchester colocándose rojo hasta las orejas e intentó quitarles el celular a la pareja sin éxito.   
-Vaya, vaya, con este enfermero tan sexy, cualquiera se curaría de inmediato, que suertudo, Cas, ¿En qué página lo compraste? Quiero uno igual para Balthy pero incluiré unas botas negras de cuero y con taco alto- canturreó haciendo reír al moreno.   
-¡Cállate, pervertido! Ni de broma me colocaré algo así y no me convencerás- gruñó el doctor frunciendo el ceño pero cuando la mirada del mayor se posó en él con tal intensidad, terminó resignándose- Dios… ¿Por qué no puedo negarte algo? Ten cuidado, Dean o terminarás como yo… este parcito es experto en manipulación.   
-Jajajaja, no creo que sea posible, Balthy, Cas ya me manipula como quiere y a mí me encanta- afirmó guiñándole un ojo al moreno, el cual sonrió satisfecho- Pero ni sueñes que usaré botas negras con taco, ¡Nunca! Y no es discutible, prefiero usar cualquier otro ridículo disfraz antes que eso. 

Durante un momento, el rubio se percató que su sexy hombre de ojos azules lo observa con lujuria, como si sus palabras le hubieran dado alguna idea que por el momento prefiere no saber y mejor que ni se atreva a insistir con ese femenino calzado. 

*********************************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	35. Chapter 35

El moreno secó suavemente el cabello de su pareja, quien lo mantenía sujeto por la cintura sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios. Cuando acabó de ayudar al menor, observó el reflejo de la espalda de su compañero, en donde aún son visibles las cicatrices de su cautiverio con los Wellings y el cuervo. Si de él dependiera, forzaría al rubio a retomar la terapia en el hospital, incluso la familia Winchester está de acuerdo con eso pero esa decisión es algo personal. 

-Espero que desaparezca- dijo el menor acariciando con suavidad la cicatriz en el abdomen de su pareja, ayer fue su última visita con el médico del hospital y todo está orden, lo cual significa que puede retomar su trabajo sin problemas.  
-Está bien si deja marca, Dean, sabes muy bien que aunque desaparezca, eso no borrará lo que pasó- el rubio bajó la vista mordiéndose el labio inferior despacio pero el mayor lo tomó por las mejillas- Las cicatrices no son malas como piensas, Dean, nos ayudan a recordar y no cometer los mismos errores o no tomar las mismas decisiones, esto será un recordatorio para mí que debo ser cuidadoso pero por sobre todo, es el recordatorio de que te salvé y eres muy importante para mí.   
-Cas…- esas palabras hicieron sonreír ampliamente al Winchester- Yo… tomé una decisión, Cas, quiero sanarme y estar bien, ya no quiero seguir sintiendo miedo y no puedo depender para siempre de ti… por eso retomaré mi terapia.   
-¿Estás seguro? No quiero que te fuerces o lo hagas solo por la conversación que tuvimos- dijo el moreno dándole un casto beso en la frente.   
-Lo haré por mí, Cas, quiero estar bien y aunque será difícil, realmente deseo hacerlo- afirmó sin un ápice de duda que hizo sonreír con satisfacción al mayor.   
-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, pequeño, ahora, tú tienes un castigo pendiente y vas a recibirlo justo ahora- canturreó con diversión para llevarlo de la mano hasta la habitación, en donde sobre la cama, hay una caja rectangular con un moño azul marino- Ábrelo, es la segunda parte de tu castigo y queda una tercera.   
-Jajajaja, de acuerdo, conociéndote, será algo muy divertido. 

Castiel observó atentamente como el menor abre la caja antes de voltear hacia él con una ceja arqueada y una expresión de confusión. Lentamente fue hasta su pareja, dándole un beso en la nuca antes de tomar el primero de los cuatro elementos que forman el conjunto. 

-¿Te gusta el disfraz? Tendrás que usarlo durante el castigo, serás mi sexy gatito obediente- le susurró al oído con sensualidad, disfrutando del estremecimiento del rubio para luego colocarle las orejitas marrones, unidas por un cintillo negro- Que bien te quedan, pequeño.   
-Mmm… al menos no hay tacones, Jajajaja…   
-No, quiero que estés cómodo mientras te castigo- respondió tomando el collar de cuero negro con un cascabel en el centro y se lo colocó a su pareja, haciendo sonar el objeto con una sonrisa- Que sexy gatito, siéntate- lo empujó suavemente al borde de la cama para luego tomar la liga y colocársela en la pierna derecha, dejándola a mitad de muslo- Perfecto, ahora viene lo mejor, date la vuelta y afirma las manos contra la cama, quiero tu lindo trasero totalmente expuesto a mí.   
-¿Eh?- acató la orden con curiosidad hasta que reparó en la colita peluda marrón, la cual no tiene algún arnés con que sujetarlo pero si un largo mango negro liso, de unos diez centímetros- ¿Cómo se coloca eso?- preguntó ingenuamente.   
-Jajajajaja, claro, claro, había olvidado que eras virgen cuando nos conocimos, no te preocupes, esto te gustará mucho. 

Sacó un sobrecito de lubricante del cajón del velador y después de colocarlo en su mano, lo esparció por todo el mango del juguete, ante la atenta mirada del rubio, quien en ese momento comprendió como se sujetará la cola del disfraz de gato. El moreno se pegó tras ese sexy cuerpo, repartiendo besos por la espalda contraria mientras posiciona el mango en la apretada entrada del menor, presionando sin llegar a penetrarlo. 

-Ya quiero verte con esto, pequeño- afirmó mordiendo los hombros del menor, quien gimió empujando sus caderas contra el juguete.   
-Cas… Mmm… mételo, por favor… por favor- suplicó observándolo sin ocultar la necesidad en sus orbes esmeraldas.   
-Si me lo pides de esa forma, no puedo negarme- empujó lentamente el mango dentro hasta introducirlo por completo- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó al oído del menor, lamiéndolo lentamente.   
-No mucho… Mmm…- respondió haciendo gruñir al moreno- Prefiero tener tu gran erección ahí atrás- agregó con una sonrisa coqueta que rápidamente esfumó el malestar de su pareja.  
-Me encantaría metértela muy duro hasta que te desmayaras de placer pero esto es un castigo y la idea no es que lo disfrutes, sino que yo lo haga- señaló apartándose y le dio una palmada en el trasero, la que hizo gemir al rubio- Date la vuelta, gatito, quiero verte con el disfraz completo. 

Castiel se lamió lentamente los labios, contemplando con lujuria al atractivo hombre frente a él. No cabía duda que compraría un par de disfraces más por internet, tanto el de enfermero como ese de animal, le quedan perfectos y lo provocan en exceso, su hombría alzada entre sus piernas es la mayor prueba de cuanto le gusta. 

-¿Y ahora qué, Cas?- preguntó el rubio sin apartar la vista de su erección.   
-Vas a ser mi sexy gatito hoy, así que de rodillas, debes andar como tal y sé que a los gatitos les gusta lamer, así que ven aquí, tengo una rica leche solo para ti- respondió masturbándose un poco antes de reírse cuando el Winchester acató su orden de inmediato- Buen gatito. 

El rubio fue gateando hasta él pero en cuando se arrodilló, dio un respingo mientras gime y el mayor comprendió que el mango del juguete se había introducido más al estar en esa posición. Castiel tomó a su pareja por la barbilla, deleitándose con ese precioso rostro asediado por el placer y las ansias antes de pasar un dedo por sus labios. 

-Eres perfecto para mí - afirmó acercando su erección a la boca del menor, quien no dudó en abarcar todo lo que pudo con su boca mientras lo sujeta por las caderas, trazando circulo con los pulgares sobre su piel- Buen, chico, sigue así, sé que puedes tomar más, gatito. 

Dean no lo decepcionó en lo más mínimo, apenas instauró un movimiento constante de mete saca, chupando ligeramente cuando llega a la punta de su virilidad, comenzó a tomarlo cada vez más profundo hasta que las pausadas embestidas llegaron a su garganta. El moreno jadea pesadamente ante la experticia de esa lengua y a los pocos segundos, se ve en la desagradable labor de apartarlo o acabará antes de llegar a la mejor parte. 

-Caass…- protestó el menor con un hilo de saliva escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios- Mmm…   
-Tranquilo, pequeño, tenemos todo el día para divertirnos, ahora, voy a saciar tu curiosidad de saber que hay tras la “puerta misteriosa”, vamos y no olvides que eres mi gatito ahora, anda como tal- señaló dedicándole una sonrisa antes de salir al pasillo, siendo seguido por su obediente chico en la posición que ordenó.

Castiel fue hasta la habitación contigua al dormitorio principal y abrió, señalándole con un movimiento de cabeza a su pareja que entre, quien obedeció deteniéndose en el umbral mientras recorre el lugar sorprendido con la mirada. El mayor asintió en aprobación, su mazmorra personal había quedado perfecta, aunque no le sorprende cuando fue Lucifer quien lo asesoró respecto a la decoración del lugar y más importante, los juguetes que tendría. 

-Sígueme, gatito sexy, te daré un pequeño recorrido por el lugar, seguramente hay muchos juguetes que no conoces pero no te asustes, todos son muy placenteros y yo nunca te lastimaré- dijo extendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, abrazándolo por la espalda mientras le da un cariñoso beso en la nuca- Lo más evidente, el suelo está alfombrado, las paredes fueron recubiertas con este elegante acolchado negro en la mitad inferior y blanco en la superior, no solo es adorno, permite que el cuarto esté insonorizado, así podremos divertirnos sin preocuparnos de hacer mucho ruido- canturreó lo último lamiéndose los labios con deseo.   
-Oh, genial… jamás he visto una mazmorra, Cas, es imponente, un poquito amenazante… ¿Qué más?- preguntó con curiosidad y el moreno lo llevó hasta la pared de la izquierda a la puerta, en donde hay una repisa marrón clara con cuatro compartimientos, llenas de diferentes objetos- El primer espacio, corresponde a los vibradores y consoladores, de diferentes tamaños, texturas e intensidad- explicó llevando su mano hasta la erección del rubio, masturbándolo lentamente y haciéndolo gemir- El segundo espacio es para los plug y bolas anales, encontré algunos con colas de animales, estoy ansioso por verte usarlas- susurró al oído contrario con coquetería- El tercer espacio son pinzas para pezones, diferentes intensidades y modelos, junto con vendas- el menor asintió tomando uno que tiene el diseño de dos mariposas negras antes de girar un poco la cabeza hacia él, alzando una ceja- Seguramente fue idea de Balthy, le dije a Lucifer que podía comprar algunas cosas por su cuenta, eso debió colocarlo él.   
-Jajajaja, no me sorprendería, aunque se ve divertido- canturreó dándole un beso al mayor y dejó en su lugar el juguete- ¿Y el cuarto?   
-Hay están los inmovilizadores, tenemos tobilleras, muñequeras, esposas recubiertas con felpa y cruces de bondage, las probaremos después, continuemos, este es uno de los que usaré ahora contigo. 

El moreno observó la gran cruz que está firmemente sujeta a la pared a mitad del cuarto, esta forrada con cuero azul oscuro, dispone de diez correas repartidas por el objeto, dos en la parte central para inmovilizar el torso, cuatro para los brazos y los restantes para las piernas. El rubio tocó las correas con curiosidad en sus orbes esmeraldas antes de reparar en el siguiente objeto que está en el rincón. 

-¿Y esto? Parece esos potros de gimnasia artística- señaló rodeándolo con curiosidad hasta que descubrió que tiene dos grilletes con los cuales se inmovilizan las manos y unas correas en el otro extremo para las piernas- Oh… creo que ya entiendo cómo se usa esto, Cas.   
-Jajajaja, así es, no solo te la meteré muy duro después de acomodarte ahí, primero te castigaré con eso- señaló el colgador de madera donde se exhiben diez fustas de diferente formas y tamaños, seguidamente hay cinco látigos enrollados en círculos cada uno y tres diferentes tipos de mordaza. El estremecimiento en el cuerpo del Winchester llamó su atención- ¿Dean?   
-Wow… quiero probarlo ahora- dijo con la voz enronquecida por la excitación, lo cual hizo reír al moreno.   
-Entonces este será el primero, continuemos, aún falta- en la siguiente pared había una repisa, sobre la cual hay diferentes lubricantes, anillos para la erección y collares- ¿Te gustan? Aunque creo que éste- hizo sonar el cascabel del rubio, quien gimió cuando la mano que lo masturba se movió más rápido- Se volverá mi favorito, gatito.   
-Caaaas… Mmm…  
-Por supuesto que debía tener esto- dijo señalando las dos cadenas que cuelgan del techo, la cuales en el extremo libre tienen dos grilletes cubiertos con felpa negra- Así inmovilizaré tus lindos bracitos antes de empotrarte contra la pared, follandote muy duro- susurró al ido contrario, riéndose al escuchar los gemidos como respuesta- No seas impaciente, gatito, creo que tendré que usar uno de los juguetes ahora- regresó a la repisa que pasaron y tomó uno de los anillos, ajustándolo alrededor de la erección de su pareja- Ahora sí, continuemos.   
-Eres malvado, Cas… Mmm…- se quejó haciendo un infantil puchero y continuó el camino hasta el siguiente rincón- ¿Y esto? ¿Un trono? 

El moreno observó el elegante asiento de cuero negro que se encuentra sobre una plataforma con una elevación de quince centímetros y hay un delgado escalón antes de llegar al suelo. Lucifer le había recomendado tener uno después de enterarse del disfraz de gato que le compró al rubio, sería una ubicación excelente para que se acomode mientras su chico le da un sexy espectáculo o se acurruca a su lado como un mimoso minino, incluso trae un portavasos, lo cual es conveniente para beber una cerveza y disfrutar del show. 

-Por supuesto, yo soy tu rey, pequeño, soy tu amo- afirmó restregando su dura hombría contra el trasero del menor- Aquí me complacerás, masturbándote para mí, metiéndote un consolador o yo puedo amarrarte a la cruz y jugar contigo usando un masajeador de próstata, hay muchas posibilidades, pequeño.   
-Eres un gran pervertido, Cas, eso me encanta- respondió moviendo su cintura, disfrutando de ese roce aliviador- Aaaaahhhh… estoy muy caliente, Cas… Mmm…   
-Pero aún falta eso- indicó la gran cama baja en el centro, la cual en los extremos tiene cuatro grilletes para inmovilizar las extremidades- Las cosas que te haré aquí, Dean, lo pasaremos increíblemente bien y este lugar aún está en construcción, no quise algo más elaborado porque no es nuestro hogar permanente.   
-Cas… me encanta la mazmorra, sé que nos divertiremos mucho aquí, ¿No será algo sombrío sin ventanas?- preguntó reparando en ese inadvertido detalle, ya que todo ahí dentro capturó su atención al ser desconocido.   
-No quiero voyeristas pero no te preocupes, hay una buena ventilación aquí- dijo señalando hacia los rincones superiores-También hay calefacción y aire frío cuando la temperatura suba mucho- explicó repartiendo mordiscos por los hombros del menor, quien se estremeció.   
-Tengo la sensación que estaremos más aquí que en la habitación- bromeó dándose la vuelta hacia el moreno y le dio un apasionado beso mientras se pega a su cuerpo, frotando su palpitante erección con la contraria- ¿Vamos a jugar, Cas?   
-Por supuesto, inauguraremos el potro primero y mientras te preparo, te explicaré las nuevas reglas que habrán en la casa, pequeño. 

El moreno sonrió con la sumisión con que su sexy gatito subió al potro, apoyando las piernas con cuidado a los lados y gimiendo cuando su hombría quedó aprisionada contra el cuero. Castiel aseguró sus extremidades con los grilletes acolchados y correas para luego retroceder, lamiéndose los labios al notar lo expuesto que había quedado ese precioso trasero. Había sido un completo acierto por parte de Lucifer, que el objeto fuera bajo, ya que no tendría la necesidad de liberarlo si decide follarlo. Se giró hacia los juguetes que cuelgan, escogiendo una de las fustas color marrón cuyo extremo es rectangular y está seguro que las marcas que dejará serán perfectas en esa pálida piel pecosa.

-Primera regla- dijo al mismo tiempo que lo golpea con la fusta, procurando usar la fuerza suficiente para que deje una marca sin lastimarlo. Ambos disfrutarán eso, siendo solo placer y no dolor- Cuando no estemos con tu familia u otras personas, me llamarás amo y usarás el disfraz que yo escoja.   
-Sí, amo- respondió el rubio girando un poco la cabeza para observarlo con una sonrisa y el mayor volvió a azotarlo, lamiéndose los labios- Aaaahhhh, Caaass Maassss.  
-Jajajaja, no seas impaciente, pequeño, segunda regla, me enviarás un mensaje cuando estés en tu descanso del almuerzo y yo iré a buscarte cuando termines- señaló dándole otro golpe con la fusta antes de acariciar su propia erección que ruega por hundirse en ese apretado trasero- Tercera regla, está ya la conoces, ¿Cuál es la más importante que te dije antes, Dean?- preguntó dándole dos azotes más, deleitándose con esos afrodisiacos gemidos.   
-Que… follaremos dónde, cómo y cuándo tú quieras… a menos que yo lo pida del modo correcto, como chupándotela, metiéndome un consolador- respondió dedicándole una traviesa sonrisa.   
-Buen chico, eres perfecto para mí- afirmó estirando la mano derecha y le acarició el cabello con suavidad- Esa seguirá siendo la regla más importante. Cuarto, harás ejercicio conmigo todas las mañanas y no quiero quejas, te haré sudar mucho- prometió dándole otro golpe con la fusta mientras se ríe con diversión- Quinto, cuando salgas con tus amigos o tu familia, me lo dirás, quiero saber a dónde irás y con quién, aunque claro, primero tendrás que convencerme para que te dé permiso, una buena chupada será lo mínimo que aceptaré.   
-Jajajajaja, no necesito una excusa para chupártela, amo, me encanta tu rica leche- movió la cabeza haciendo sonar el cascabel- Miau.   
-Dean… Mmm…- se posicionó tras el menor, apresurándose en sacar la colita de gato de su interior y colocó la punta de su erección en esa apretada entrada, escuchando un gemido de aprobación- No, no… no caeré en tus provocaciones, gatito, esfuérzate más- presionó más fuerte con su hombría sin llegar a penetrarlo y afirmo las manos en la espalda del rubio, procurando inmovilizarlo- Sexto, cuando deba ausentarme por trabajo, me enviarás fotos y vídeos muy sexys, lo que yo te pida, eso me incentivará a regresar más rápido- se apartó yendo hasta las repisas, tomando un lubricante y lo esparció en su erección, masturbándose con rapidez- Eso es todo por ahora, está demás advertirte que cualquier incumplimiento de las reglas te ameritará un duro castigo, ¿Quedó claro, pequeño?   
-Muy claro, amo, por favor follame, te lo ruego- pidió moviéndose inquieto sobre el potro, frotándose contra el cuero en un intento por buscar un alivio a su calentura- Amoooo, por favoooorrr, Aaaahhhh te necesitooo, Amoooo metemelaaaa duroooo, Amooooo. 

El moreno ni siquiera se molestó en responder, se posicionó rápidamente tras el rubio, le separó las nalgas con las manos y se hundió de una sola estocada en ese estrecho interior, disfrutando de los lloriqueos excitados de su pareja. No tardó en imponer un ritmo rápido, salvaje y profundo, golpeando constantemente la próstata del menor, quien no es capaz de hilar una sola palabra coherente a excepción de “amo”. 

-Siiiii, gatito, grita más fuerte para miiii, Mmmm, que bien me aprietas, tan caliente, tan perfecto- afirmó entre gemidos, inclinándose hasta alcanzar los hombros contrarios, en donde dejó notorias sugilaciones mientras clava sus dedos en esas cautivantes caderas, a sabiendas que mañana tendrá moretones ahí pero le da igual, ahora solo quiere disfrutar de su nueva mazmorra con la persona que ama- Deeeaaann… Grrrrrr, me encanta tu traseroooo, es perfectooo, jodidamente perfectoooo, pequeño. 

Castiel sintió su orgasmo muy cerca, así que consiguió colar una mano hasta la erección de menor, deshaciéndose de ese molesto anillo y continuó embistiéndolo con desenfreno, gruñendo cuando ese estrecho interior se contrajo aún más contra su hombría, provocando que se corriera caliente dentro mientras el rubio lo hace sobre el cuero del potro. En ese momento es consciente que con los bruscos movimientos, el cascabel del collar no ha dejado de sonar. Los orbes esmeraldas se fijan en él con satisfacción, manteniendo la boca entreabierta mientras recupera el aliento. 

-¿Todo bien, gatito?- pregunta acariciándole la espalda con una mano y la otra la baja hasta el muslo derecho, en donde toca la liga con una sonrisa- ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso un poco, nunca te la he chupado ¿Verdad? ¿Te gustaría?- el moreno se lamió lentamente los labios ante la atenta mirada de su pareja.   
-Sí… por supuesto que sí, me fascinaría, Cas, no tienes idea de cuantas veces he fantaseado con eso- admitió sonrojado por su primera ronda de sexo.   
-Demuéstramelo, tienes muchos juguetes aquí para convencerme- señaló liberándolo de las restricciones y fue a tomar posición al trono, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra sin quitar la sonrisa de diversión de sus labios- ¿Y bien? ¿Lo querrás o no? 

El rubio solo se limitó a asentir para luego levantarse con cuidado del potro, estremeciéndose al sentir la esencia de su pareja resbalar por sus muslos. Castiel vigiló cada uno de los movimientos del menor, quien inspecciona las diferentes repisas, tomando algunas cosas a medida que camina y fue hacia él, arrodillándose a unos dos metros antes de colocar un gran vibrador purpura en el suelo, el cual cuenta con uno soporte negro que se extiende a los lados para mantener en su lugar el juguete al presionarlo con las rodillas. Dean le dedicó una sonrisa felina mientras se coloca las pinzas en forma de mariposas en los pezones, activando el vibrador. 

-Estás tardando mucho, gatito- advirtió el moreno descruzando las piernas y lamiéndose los labios despacio, una nueva erección entre sus piernas no tardará en alzarse gracias a ese sensual chico.   
-No seas impaciente, amo, sé que te gustará- dijo al mismo tiempo que aprieta un anillo alrededor de su hombría o acabará antes de comenzar la mejor parte. 

Castiel solo gruñó con esas palabras pero rápidamente se quedó con la vista fija en el vibrador purpura cuando el menor esparció el lubricante en él, moviendo su mano derecha de arriba abajo, sin dejar de jadear suavemente. Ni siquiera había empezado el verdadero espectáculo y el moreno ya sentía unas enormes ganas de tumbar a su pareja al suelo para follarselo salvajemente. Después de unos breves segundos de debate mental, se decidió a hacerlo pero el rubio le dedicó una sonrisa para luego empalarse lentamente sobre el vibrador, procurando que sus rodillas queden bien posicionadas sobre el soporte del juguete y entonces se movió cada vez más rápido, gimiendo por las sensaciones que lo invaden hasta que un lloriqueo escapó de sus labios, dándole a entender a Castiel que acaba de encontrar su próstata. 

-Más rápido, Dean, ¿Así me tomarías a mí?- preguntó bajando una mano a su propia erección, acariciándose con lentitud, disfrutando del momento.   
-Caaasss… Caaassss… Mmm Aaaaaahhhh… si fueras tú, me empotrarías contra la pared y ¡Aaaaahhhhh!- el menor cerró los ojos, afirmándose con las palmas en el suelo tras su cuerpo, arqueando un poco la espalda para exponerse más a su pareja- ¡Aaaaahhh Caaaasss! ¡Caaasss Maaasss! Oh Siiiiiiii, Caaaasss, Caaaassss, Caaaaassss, follameeee, follameee duroooo, follame hasta que me desmaye de placeeerr, ¡Aaaaaahhhh!  
-Mierda- siseó el mayor mordiéndose el labio inferior, necesita tener ese sexy cuerpo ahora o le dará algo. Con una seña de mano, basta para que el rubio se detenga, contemplándolo en espera de otra orden mientras gime excitado- Ven y chúpamela, luego te follaré salvajemente. 

Dean se apresuró en ir gateando hasta él, se posicionó entre sus piernas y tragó su erección de una sola vez. El mayor apretó las manos contra los posa brazos, gruñendo de placer con las acciones de esa experta boca y esbozó una sonrisa al oír el cascabel otra vez, está muy seguro que cuando terminen de disfrutar de la mazmorra, se empalmará cada vez que escuche ese ruido. 

-Buen chico, lo haces genial, pequeño, muy bien- lo alagó enredando sus dedos entre esos sexys cabellos rubio, ya le sugeriría después al Winchester que se lo dejara crecer un poco más, sería toda una delicia poder jalarlo de ahí cuando se lo follara- Aaaahhhh Deeeaaann, sigue asiiii, chúpame muy bien y te recompensare, gatito, te daré toda mi leche, Deeaaaannnn, ¿La quieres?- preguntó moviendo las caderas para embestir esa húmeda cavidad y su respuesta llegó cuando esa hambrienta boca lo abarcó casi por completo, llegando hasta su garganta- Deeeaannn, Deeeaannnn, Deeaaaannn- a los pocos minutos ya no fue capaz de contenerse y se corrió caliente, disfrutando de como esa lengua lo lamía con desesperación, procurando no perder ni una sola gota-Buen gatito, creo que me has convencido- afirmó tomando por la barbilla al menor, quien jadea pesadamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas, los orbes esmeraldas teñidos de placer y un hilo de saliva escapa de la comisura de sus labios- Definitivamente te lo has ganado, a la cama. 

El rubio acató su orden de inmediato, sentándose al borde con las piernas abiertas mientras lo observa atentamente. Castiel camino lentamente hasta él, riéndose al notar la dura hombría de su pareja y estaba seguro que de no ser por el anillo, ya se habría corrido. Una sonrisa traviesa asomó en sus labios, una pequeña apuesta parece perfecta en ese momento. 

-Vas a hacer esto muy interesante, Dean, si eres capaz de no correrte durante el primer minuto, voy a ser yo quien te dilate antes de la siguiente ronda, ¿Tenemos un trato?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que se arrodilla entre las piernas del menor, quien gimió más fuerte.   
-Oh Dios… me vas a matar- susurró llevando una mano hasta su erección, apretándola con incomodidad- Es imposible… creo que me correré en cuanto sienta tus labios…   
-Jajajaja, me encanta que seas tan caliente por mí, al menos inténtalo, gatito- le guiñó un ojo con coquetería antes de quitarle el anillo que impide que llegue al orgasmo- Vamos a comenzar, gatito. 

El moreno debe admitir que no esperaba que aquello pudiera resultar tan erótico. Jamás antes le ha hecho una felación a alguien pero ahora que lo está haciendo con su pareja, abarcando hasta la mitad su virilidad con movimientos de arriba abajo y escuchando aquellos descontrolados gemidos, le resulta algo bastante bueno. Apenas permitió que su lengua se una a la exploración de esa dura erección, sintió las primera gotas con un ligero sabor amargo en su boca y alzó la vista, encontrándose con aquellos orbes hermosos orbes esmeraldas fijos en él, contemplándolo atentamente como si fuera la escena más maravillosa del mundo. Realmente nunca dejaría de sorprenderle el ser capaz de hacer tan feliz a otra persona con cosas tan pequeñas como esa. Esbozó una discreta sonrisa y aumentó el ritmo de la felación, disfrutando de los gemidos graves del menor hasta que, tal como predijo, no aguantó el minuto. 

-¡Caaaassss! Caaaas yaaaaa, apartateee… Mmm… ya no puedo maassss, Caaaasssss- pidió dejándose caer sobre la cama pero el mayor no le hizo caso, su curiosidad por probarlo es mucho más grande y abarcó más con su boca- ¡Caaaaaasssss!- gritó esa sensual voz al llegar al orgasmo.

Castiel tuvo un breve debate sobre tragarse la corrida del menor o escupirla pero optó por lo primero, su pequeño obediente siempre lo hace y por su expresión, parece gustarle. Le dio una última lamida antes de incorporarse, observando fijamente al rubio, quien jadea descontroladamente mientras mantiene una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. 

-Eso fue… Mmm… increíble, fantástico- dijo Dean muy satisfecho con la situación antes de sonrojarse un poco- jajaja, creo que ni siquiera aguanté medio minuto… pero en mi defensa, es imposible resistirse a una preciosura tan sexy como tú- afirmó lamiéndose los labios lentamente- Te amo, Cas.   
-Yo también te amo, mi pequeño obediente- jaló al rubio de la mano para levantarlo y compartieron un cariñoso beso antes de que lo pegara contra su cuerpo- Vamos a probar que tan resistente son las cadenas, te voy a empotrar contra la pared y te follaré como un animal, Dean, aún quedan muchas horas de tu castigo.   
-Suena genial, Cas- dijo besando apasionadamente al mayor, quien lo levantó por los muslos para llevarlo hasta donde cuelgan las dos cadenas con los grilletes. Aún tienen un largo día y noche por delante. 

******************************************************+  
Gracias por leer!  
Solo queda un capítulo más y la historia se acaba.   
Saludos! :D


	36. Chapter 36

Capítulo 36

El rubio se aferró con fuerza a las cadenas colgantes mientras lloriquea de placer con las fuertes embestidas directo a su próstata. Dentro de dos días, su pareja se ausentaría para cumplir con un trabajo, así que decidieron aprovechar muy bien ese tiempo juntos. El menor arqueó la espalda, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y apretó las piernas en la cintura contraria. 

-¡Caaaaaassss!- gritó llegando al cuarto orgasmo que le da ese increíble hombre en el transcurso de la tarde.   
-Grrrrr mierda… Mmm, me encanta lo estrecho que eres, Dean, como te contraes a mi alrededor- afirmó jadeante, hundiéndose aún más profundo en el menor hasta que se corre caliente, esbozando una sonrisa al sentir como parte de su esencia resbala fuera, manchando sus muslos también- Parece que mi pequeño gatito necesita un descanso- canturreó haciendo sonar el cascabel en el collar con su lengua.   
-Cas… Mmm…

Apenas el mayor lo libera de las restricciones en las muñecas, se aferra a su pareja, completamente laxo y satisfecho con su larga sesión de sexo. Sus ojos se cierran lentamente, amenazando con permitir que el sueño lo reclame. Ambos compartieron besos perezosos antes de que lo llevaran hasta la cama de la mazmorra, acurrucándose contra el cuerpo del moreno y sonrió. 

-Volverás pronto ¿Verdad?- preguntó bostezando un poco y cerró los ojos cuando le acariciaron el cabello despacio.   
-Sí, Dean, solo estaré fuera por tres días como máximo, tardaré mucho más en ir y regresar que en cumplir con el trabajo- respondió distraídamente antes de quitarle el collar al menor, quien jadeó por el roce de su sensible piel- No te preocupes, estaré bien y regresaré muy caliente, así que prepárate, porque no saldremos de la mazmorra en todo el fin de semana.   
-¿Promesa?- el rubio estiró su meñique derecho infantilmente hacia el moreno, quien se rio, correspondiendo su gesto de la misma forma.   
-Promesa, Dean, ahora descansa, podemos pedir una pizza para cenar.

Las palabras de Castiel lo hicieron sentir mucho mejor y no tardó en quedarse profundamente dormido, disfrutando de esa calidez a su lado.   
Cuando volvió a despertar, se encuentra en el dormitorio principal, con un pijama limpio, por lo cual le resulta obvio que mientras él estuvo descansando, su pareja se encargó de asearlo y colocarle ropa limpia para luego dejarlo en el cuarto que comparten. Una de las reglas que impuso el moreno es que siempre que estuvieran a solas, él debe usar un disfraz pero al no encontrar uno cerca, simplemente se limitó a bajar de esa forma. 

-¿Cas? ¿Cas?- lo llamó revisando la sala de estar para luego dirigirse por el pasillo hasta el comedor, en donde encontró al mayor escribiendo algo en un papel mientras habla por teléfono.   
-De acuerdo, avísame de inmediato si ocurre algo, Charlie- los orbes azules se fijaron en él y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acerque- Sí, sí, puedes venir a visitarnos pero más te vale que cuides tu lengua o la perderás- amenazó haciendo reír al rubio, a quien apenas tuvo a su alcance, lo jaló dejándolo sentado en sus piernas- Sí, se lo diré, nos vemos.  
-Debes mejorar tus modales con las chicas, Cas- canturreó el Winchester dándole un cariñoso beso a modo de saludo- Me muero de hambre.   
-La pizza llegará pronto, Charlie te envía saludos y dice que pronto vendrá a visitarnos- comentó acariciando la cintura del menor, quien se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, afirmando la cabeza en su hombro- Parece que estás usando mucho el disfraz de gato, te estás volviendo uno, incluso ronroneas cuando duermes.   
-Entonces debes darme muchos mimos o te rasguñaré- bromeó besando el cuello del moreno antes de fijar su vista en los papeles que hay sobre la mesa, tomando una fotografía donde sale un hombre de cabello negro, ojos marrones, piel pálida y con el ceño fruncido- ¿Él es tu siguiente trabajo?-preguntó intentando descifrar porque alguien querría pagar una gran suma de dinero para eliminarlo.   
-Así es y ya sé lo que está pasando por tu linda cabecita pero te recuerdo, que me prometiste que no te entrometerías en mi trabajo- señaló quitándole la fotografía antes de tomarlo por la barbilla, dándole un apasionado beso.   
-Lo sé, es que… supongo que no me acostumbro a esto… no puedo entender por qué alguien haría esto… no me malentiendas, no estoy juzgándote por lo que haces, es solo que me cuesta entender cómo se puede pagar a alguien por asesinar- explicó observando fijamente al mayor, quien le dedicó una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que baja una mano por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero- Cas… Mmm…   
-Su nombre es Mark, tiene cuarenta y dos años, viudo, posee una gran fortuna que ha conseguido casándose con adineradas mujeres que luego asesina haciéndolo parecer un accidente o le paga a terceros- el rubio abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que ese hombre podría ser así de malvado- Quien encargó el trabajo, es un conocido narcotraficante, cuya hija menor fue la última víctima de ese hombre, así que su razón es hacer justicia, lo cual es algo gracioso, porque no es precisamente alguien con buenos antecedentes pero bueno, yo solo hago el trabajo, no me interesa lo demás- terminó de explicar pegando más el cuerpo del menor contra el suyo, esbozando una sonrisa cuando obtuvo un gemido más fuerte- Y por supuesto que no lo entiendes, Dean, eres un buen chico. 

El Winchester arqueó una ceja con esas palabras. De acuerdo, no es como si hubiera asesinado a alguien antes, solo a William cuando saltó con él por la ventana pero incluso eso fue un acto involuntario, ya que su intención jamás fue matarlo, sino proteger a su pareja. Cuando estuvo oculto en ese oscuro armario, recuperándose de los efectos del paralizante que le dieron, uno de los hombres de William lo encontró y aún cuando tenía una pistola en la mano junto a la oportunidad de poder usarla, no lo hizo, siendo Balthazar quien apareció de improviso para acabar con ese sujeto. Un poco más de un mes había pasado desde su plática con Castiel en el hospital, en donde prometió que se volvería más fuerte para estar a su lado pero si es honesto, no cree ser capaz de jalar el gatillo, mucho menos de asesinar. 

-Lo siento… debe ser difícil estar con alguien como yo… no puedes hacer tu trabajo tranquilo por mí… cuando retomaste esto… casi me da un ataque de pánico y tuviste que volver a calmarme… no quiero darte problemas, Cas, me esforzaré más, realmente quiero apoyarte- dijo encontrándose con esos intensos orbes azules fijos en él.   
-No deberías preocuparte por algo tan insignificante, Dean, ya te lo dije, no quiero que cambies, me gusta cuando haces berrinches porque debo ausentarme, también me gusta el sexo telefónico y las fotitos que me envías me motivan mucho a acabar rápido el trabajo, así que sí, me apoyas bastante bien, no necesitas hacer otra cosa- lo confortó el mayor con una sonrisa y el rubio asintió aliviado. Ese es otro de los grandes cambios que ha tenido su relación en comparación a cuando se conocieron, ahora es más que evidente que el moreno se preocupa por él, siendo mucho más abierto con sus sentimientos y muestras físicas de afecto.   
-Eres el mejor, Cas, no, estamos solos ahora, amo- pronunció lo último enronqueciendo un poco su voz y el agarre en su trasero se hizo más firme- Cas Mmm… la cena…   
-La comida llegará en unos quince o veinte minutos, es tiempo suficiente para lo que tengo en mente, gatito. 

Dean gimió más fuerte cuando lo levantaron por los muslos y lo tumbaron sobre la mesa, rápidamente fue despojado de su pijama junto a la ropa interior. Observó hipnotizado como el moreno saca un sobrecito de lubricante de su pantalón antes de bajárselo con el bóxer, esparciendo el lubricante sobre su erección y sin más preámbulos lo penetró de una sola vez. 

-Caaasss Ssiiiiii- gritó dejando caer sus brazos sobre la cabeza, disfrutando de la primera ronda post-mazmorra. Sabe perfectamente que la libido de su pareja está por las nubes los dos días previos a ausentarse por un trabajo- Caaaasss Maaassss Maaasss Aaaaahhh Sssiiii Caaaassss- lo incentiva lamiéndose los labios que se han secado por su agitada respiración. Mañana tiene que ir al taller, va a caminar raro y eso hará que Bobby vuelva a burlarse de él pero le da igual, no cambiaría por algo esos momentos de intimidad- Ooohh Caaasss, Caaaasss, Caaaaassss.   
-Sí, Dean, grita para mí, me encanta lo estrecho que eres, me encanta como me aprietas, lo que caliente que estás dentro- afirmó inclinándose sobre el menor, quien lo abrazó por el cuello entre lloriqueos excitados- Eres perfecto para mí, pequeño, perfecto. 

El rubio enterró sus dedos en esa amplia espalda cuando las embestidas fueron directo a su próstata, mareándolo por el gran placer que está experimentando. Desde un comienzo ese hombre sabía dónde tocarlo para tenerlo completamente rendido bajo él. No sabe con exactitud el tiempo que pasa hasta que el cosquilleo en su vientre se intensifica y está muy cerca de alcanzar el orgasmo pero entonces escucha el timbre. 

-Oh mierdaaaaa Aaaaahhh Caaaaassss, detenteeeee Caaaaassss, la pizzaaaaa Oooohhh Ssssiiiiii- articula entre gemidos y cuando está a punto de insistir, un apasionado beso lo hace callar segundos antes de que se corra sobre su propio abdomen. Con tres fuertes embestidas más, el mayor acaba en su interior con un gruñido de placer casi animal- Caaaas… Mmm…   
-Espera aquí, pequeño, iré por la pizza. 

Dean niega despacio mientras escucha los pasos alejarse por el pasillo y esboza una sonrisa. No importa cuando ejercicio realice, jamás podrá tener la resistencia sobre humana de su pareja. Han pasado casi toda la tarde follando y todavía tiene tanta energía como cuando se levantaron por la mañana. El rubio se siente tan satisfecho que solo se queda disfrutando del bienestar posterior al orgasmo que recorre su cuerpo con los ojos cerrados pero un delicioso aroma despierta sus adormecidos sentidos y se incorpora sobre sus palmas, quedando sentado al borde mientras gira la cabeza hacia el umbral de la entrada. 

-La cena está lista- señala el moreno dejando la caja familiar sobre la mesa junto con dos cervezas encima antes de caminar hacia él- Tendrás que quitarte esa camiseta sucia- canturrea sin ocultar la diversión en sus palabras y se la saca con una sonrisa antes de acariciar su vientre- El ejercicio está dando sus resultados.   
-Jajajajaja, casi ni se nota Cas, en cambio tú, tienes unos abdominales muy duros y unos brazos muy fuertes- afirmó lamiéndose los labios con lentitud, si continua con esa conversación, será un boleto seguro a otra follada y su estómago se lo reclamará después- Vamos a comer, necesito recuperar energías, lo cual tampoco es algo de lo que tú debes preocuparte, big boy.   
-Sigue tentándome y te follaré de nuevo, pequeño. 

El rubio bajó con cuidado y se arregló la ropa antes de ir por uno cubiertos pero luego se arrepintió, podían comer perfectamente la pizza así. Apenas su pareja abrió la caja, se apresuró en tomar una rebanada, devorándola a los pocos segundos y fue por la siguiente, ignorando la risa de diversión del mayor. Después del sexo siempre le da mucha hambre, especialmente porque su sexy hombre de ojos azules nunca se conforma con una vez o dos, ni siquiera tres, perfectamente puede tenerlo toda una noche, mañana o tarde follando en la mazmorra, aunque tampoco se queja porque le encanta. 

-¿Estarás bien el jueves por tu cuenta?- preguntó el moreno dándole un sorbo distraído a su cerveza.   
-Mmm, sí, ayer estuve hablando con Benny, él se ofreció a acompañarme y no me mires así, te he dejado claro en todos los tonos que solo es mi amigo, ¡Incluso él te lo ha dicho! Así que guárdate tu amenazante escena de celos, además, por si no lo sabes, él está saliendo con otra persona- comentó tomando su tercera rebanada de pizza mientras se centra en el moreno, quien mantiene el ceño fruncido y pareciera estar analizando sus palabras para decidir si confiar o no en ellas- Es la verdad, Cas, su nombre es Andrea, la conoció en el trabajo, a ella le gusta y él le dará una oportunidad.   
-Se supone que es gay, a estado no sé cuántos años tras de ti y ahora mágicamente se convierte en heterosexual- señaló el mayor antes de tomar otro trago de su cerveza.   
-Pero que hombre tan celoso y posesivo, mírame- ordenó sin darse cuenta de su tono pero al no recibir una respuesta, tomó al Novak por la barbilla, ignorando su gruñido de protesta- Benny ya no está enamorado de mí, a aceptado por completo que yo te amo a ti y por eso ha decido continuar adelante e intentarlo con Andrea, él no es gay, sería más correcto llamarlo bisexual, ¿Acaso no te ha quedado claro aún que yo solo te amo a ti?- preguntó levantándose de su lugar para sentarse en las piernas del mayor, quien le rodeó la cintura con un brazo- Jamás podría fijarme en otra persona cuando tengo al hombre más increíble, dulce, sexy, apasionado, fuerte, protector y maravilloso en la cama a mi lado, sería un completo idiota.   
-Eso es cierto, serías muy idiota si te fijas en alguien más- dijo aceptando el apasionado beso que le dio el rubio- ¿Estás seguro que Benny ya no sigue enamorado de ti? No me gusta que se pegue tanto a ti.   
-Jajajaja, Cas, es mi mejor amigo, yo siempre soy afectuoso con mis amigos más cercanos y Benny es como un hermano mayor para mí, así que no te preocupes, confía en mí- pidió volviendo a besar al mayor, quien por fin dejó de fruncir el ceño antes de suspirar bajito.   
-Confío en ti, Dean, en él no- aclaró estirando la mano para tomar otra rebanada de pizza.   
-Me conformo con eso por ahora, Cas- iba a levantarse pero el moreno se lo impidió, dándole a entender silenciosamente que se puede quedar sobre sus piernas mientras terminan de cenar- No te enfades pero me gusta cuando te colocas celosito y no lo niegues, sé que lo estás. 

Después de comer manteniendo una amena conversación, el rubio iba a tirar los restos a la basura pero fue abruptamente tomado en brazos y se aferró al cuello del mayor, quien le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa mientras lo lleva escaleras arriba, directo hasta el dormitorio que comparten para comenzar la segunda ronda de sexo post mazmorra. 

+++ +++ +++

Dean se frota las manos con nerviosismo. Hoy es su tercera sesión con el psicólogo del hospital y le hubiera encantado que su pareja esté ahí con él pero lo consuela la idea de que regresará mañana por la noche. Una caricia en la espalda lo saca de sus pensamientos y abraza a su amigo por la cintura, ocultando el rostro en el cuello contrario. 

-Puedo entrar contigo, Dean- ofreció el mayor comprendiendo lo difícil que está siendo esa situación para él.   
-No, Benny… tengo que hacerlo yo… aún no estoy listo para compartir lo que pasó con alguien de mi familia… lo siento- se disculpa bajito antes de apartarse, revisando su teléfono por si tiene algún mensaje de su pareja y suspira con resignación.   
-¿Ninguna noticia de Castiel hoy?- preguntó el mayor, recibiendo una negativa como respuesta- Ya te llamará, Dean, debe estar ocupado… aunque no entiendo cómo te dejó solo ahora, es un insensible, debería estar a tu lado apoyándote y no lo justifiques con el trabajo, a él no le falta dinero, perfectamente se podría tomar más tiempo para estar contigo, al menos hasta que tomes el ritmo de la terapia, yo nunca te hubiera dejado solo- se quejó muy enfadado y el rubio no pudo evitar reírse, dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de apartarse.   
-Sabes muy bien que debo ser capaz de afrontar esto solo, Benny, no puedo depender siempre de Cas- hizo una pausa y arqueó una ceja- ¿Por qué no puedes llevarte bien con Cas?   
-Pregúntaselo a él, cuando estoy cerca de ti, siempre me mira como si quisiera arrancarme la garganta, no entiendo cómo puede gustarte alguien como él, es escalofriante- señaló el mayor estremeciéndose un poco.   
-Jajajaja, Cas no es escalofriante, solo es serio y no ayuda mucho el hecho de que estuvieras enamorado de mí, él aún piensa que me quieres- afirmó escudriñando de reojo al mayor, aunque sabe perfectamente que esas sospechas de su pareja son infundadas- Ridículo ¿verdad? Tú estás con Andrea ahora, ella es una chica muy bonita, ¿Cómo se fijó en alguien tan feo como tú?- bromeó dándole un empujoncito cómplice al mayor, quien se rio con sus palabras, revolviéndole el cabello suavemente.   
-Admítelo, ardilla, siempre me has encontrado muy sexy, será nuestro secreto- afirmó guiñándole un ojo.   
-Idiota.

El rubio le dejó su chaqueta al mayor antes de entrar a la consulta, estrechado la mano de Tomas, el psicólogo que ha asignado para él el hospital, quien se especializa en tratar casos complicados como el suyo. La primera sesión cuando retomó su terapia, asistió en compañía de Castiel, quien no dijo una sola palabra durante toda la hora pero estuvo muy atento a sus reacciones y en ningún momento soltó su mano, lo cual le dio la confianza suficiente para comenzar a hablar de sus días de cautiverio con los hermanos Wellings. La segunda sesión fue similar pero en la tercera, Tomas le pidió que entrara solo, ya que debía comenzar a afrontar la situación con sus propias herramientas y no depender de otros, especialmente de su pareja o eso podría traer consecuencias, tal como ocurrió con su ataque de pánico la semana pasada. 

Aún cuando su pareja no se encuentra a su lado en ese momento, sabe que cuenta con todo su apoyo y eso le da el coraje para hablar de lo ocurrido con el cuervo, siendo capaz de mencionar lo que ese hombre le hizo con aquella horrible maquina sexual. Mientras habla, sus dedos se aprietan con fuerza en sus brazos, en un intento por alejar los recuerdos de su cabeza. 

-No sé cuánto tiempo… estuve con esa cosa… dolía mucho pero… era mucho más insoportable la angustia de que Cas se enterara…  
-¿Por qué te asustaba tanto que lo supiera?- preguntó el mayor haciendo unas anotaciones en una libreta.   
-Porque… porque ese hombre me obligó a… hacerle una felación… y me sentía muy asqueroso… sé que no fue mi culpa lo que pasó pero… se sentía como si estuviera traicionando a la persona que amo… y no podía soportar eso… me sentía sucio… como un traidor…- la tensión del rubio se hizo aún más evidente en la rigidez que adoptó su cuerpo mientras aprieta más los dedos hasta que las yemas se colocaron blancas.   
-Usaste la palabra sentía, en pasado ¿Qué es diferente ahora? O en ese momento, ¿Qué pasó cuando Castiel fue a rescatarte?- el menor dirigió su vista hacia el terapeuta antes de relajarse visiblemente mientras esboza una tímida sonrisa.   
-Él… esa fue la primera vez que dijo que ama… jamás pensé que lo haría, estaba listo para escuchar que me dejaría… pero no lo hizo, dijo que ama y tuvimos sexo- respondió bajando sus manos despacio hasta dejarlas sobre sus piernas- Cas ha sido un gran apoyo para mí este tiempo, él… él jamás me ha mirado con rechazo por mis cicatrices… a veces… después del sexo, él se toma mucho tiempo en besar las cicatrices de mi espalda mientras repite que soy perfecto para él… yo aún no soy capaz de verme desnudo en el espejo…   
-¿Recuerdas que la semana pasada platicamos sobre tu dependencia de Castiel? No hay duda que él es un apoyo importante para ti y eso está muy bien pero no siempre contarás con él a tu lado, ya sea porque debe ausentarse por trabajo, tal como me contaste la semana pasada y tú, Dean, eres muy fuerte, has vivido experiencias muy complejas y has conseguido afrontarlas, tienes muchas más herramientas de las que crees, eres mucho más fuerte de lo que piensas.  
-Lo sé, Cas está ausente por trabajo ahora y he pasado estos días solo en casa, de vez en cuando recibo la visita de mi familia o amigos pero por las noches estoy solo, no puedo negar que lo extraño mucho pero ya no es como la primera vez, sé que puedo hacerlo, sé que aún si algo sucede, ya no voy a ser el chico indefenso de antes, quiero ser más fuerte, quiero ser capaz de protegerme y por sobretodo, quiero sanarme, por eso decidí retomar la terapia, no lo hago por Cas, ni por mi familia, lo hago por mí mismo, ya no quiero tener miedo, ya no quiero temblar cada vez que estoy frente a un espejo, ya no quiero los fantasmas de esos sujetos sigan atormentándome- dijo con determinación, repitiendo las palabras que utilizó el moreno, sintiéndolas como suyas porque así es- Quiero ser más fuerte y ahora siento que realmente puedo hacerlo.   
-Me sorprende lo mucho que has avanzado, Dean, desde la primera vez que te vi después de lo ocurrido con los Wellings y ahora, el miedo sigue ahí pero no te domina, lo estás haciendo muy bien, Dean, estoy seguro que con el apoyo de tu familia y de Castiel, saldrás adelante y conseguirás que estas lamentables experiencias sean parte del pasado- el menor asintió con una sonrisa antes de entregarle una tarjeta de fechas al mayor, en donde anotó el día y la hora de la siguiente sesión para luego devolvérsela- Nos vemos la siguiente semana, Dean.   
-Sí, muchas gracias- respondió colocándose de pie y estrechando la mano con su terapeuta.   
-¿Sabes? Esto es completamente una apreciación personal pero siento que debo decirlo, no solo tú estás cambiando, Dean, también Castiel, cuando está a tu lado, jamás he visto tanta preocupación y amor en una mirada.   
-Sí, Castiel es una de las cosas buenas que ha llegado a mi vida con todo lo sucedido y al parecer, yo soy lo mismo para él, nos vemos la próxima semana, gracias. 

Por primera vez desde que asiste a terapia, el rubio sale de la consulta con una sonrisa. Ya lo ha oído de su familia y amigos pero escuchar de alguien totalmente imparcial la forma en que el moreno ha cambiado desde que se conocieron, solo aumenta sus deseos por sanarse pronto, por ahuyentar el miedo y disfrutar de su vida junto a las personas que quiere. Las atrocidades que cometió William con él, serán algo que siempre lo acompañarán pero no seguirán asustándolo. Ya no más. 

-Parece que estuvo bien- dijo Benny revolviéndole el cabello cariñosamente y el menor asintió- ¿Qué te parece si vamos por una rica hamburguesa? Si te portas bien, podría invitarte una tarta también.   
-¡Sí! ¡Eres el mejor, amigo!-gritó dándole un fuerte abrazo para luego tomarlo de la mano, instándolo a caminar a la salida- Vamos a comer, vamos a comer, vamos a comer- comenzó a canturrear muy entusiasmado. 

+++ +++ +++

Una semana. Ese es el tiempo que ha pasado desde que el moreno se marchó a cumplir con un trabajo que supuestamente debía ser fácil y tendría que haber regresado hace cuatro días. Cuando no llegó en el tiempo que prometió, el rubio de inmediato tuvo un mal presentimiento y contactó con Balthazar, esperando que éste tuviera noticias de su hermano pero no fue así. Su angustia no hizo más que aumentar los siguientes días, por más que llama a su pareja, no recibe contestación alguna y le ha dejado un montón de mensajes, tanto de texto como de voz. 

-¿Dónde estás, Cas? ¿Dónde?- se preguntó así mismo paseando de un lado a otro por la sala de estar hasta que escuchó el timbre, yendo corriendo hacia la reja para recibir a la pareja- ¡¿Saben algo de Cas?!   
-No, Dean… Cassie no responde el teléfono… no tenemos idea de donde está- respondió el Novak mayor muy angustiado con la repentina desaparición de su hermano- Algo tiene que haber ocurrido… él siempre contesta o devuelve las llamadas si está muy ocupado… sabe perfectamente que me preocuparé mucho si no me llama cuando esté en la ciudad… la última vez que hablamos me dijo que ya había terminado con el trabajo y que regresaría cuanto antes.   
-Algo le ocurrió, algo le pasó- afirmó el rubio entrando seguido de la pareja y volvió a su lugar en la sala de estar, paseando en línea recta hasta que Lucifer lo detuvo.   
-Por favor, siéntate, no ayudará en algo que estés así, contactamos con Charlie antes de venir aquí, nos avisará de inmediato en cuanto localice el teléfono de Cas o su auto- señaló el mayor llevándolo al sillón.   
-Estoy seguro que Cassie está bien, él es el mejor en su trabajo- dijo Balthazar abrazándolo con fuerza y el menor no sabía si con esas palabras intentaba calmarlo a él o a sí mismo. 

Esa noche, la pareja se quedó con él y Dean terminó durmiendo en el sillón, rehusándose a ir al cuarto con la excusa de que el moreno podría regresar durante la madrugada y quería recibirlo.   
Por la mañana siguiente, un ruido del exterior lo hizo despertar sobresaltado, levantándose casi de un salto antes asomare por la ventana, decepcionándose por completo al descubrir que se trata del cartero. 

-Cas…- susurró respirando profundo, antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.   
-¿A dónde vas?- pregunta Balthazar asomando la cabeza desde la cocina- El desayuno está casi listo, ven a comer.   
-Ya voy. 

El rubio fue a buscar la carta al buzón junto a la entrada, extrañándose un poco al notar un ligero aroma a menta con limón y no trae remitente, solo su dirección escrita. Regresó a la casa, yendo directo hacia la cocina en donde la pareja está colocando la mesa y haciendo el café para desayunar. El Winchester se sentó junto a Balthazar, abriendo el sobre blanco para extraer el contenido. 

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Lucifer percatándose que el contenido es una fotografía con algo escrito el reverso- Dice algo atrás, ¿Dean?   
-Cas… es Cas…- respondió con el mal presentimiento aumentando en su pecho. En la foto sale el moreno sonriendo junto a una chica de cabello negro y ondulado, quien está riendo y ambos están en una cafetería de esa ciudad, la misma que a la va a veces con sus amigos- ¿Qué significa esto…? ¿Cas está en Lawrence?   
-¿Quién es ella?- interrogó Balthazar igual de confundido hasta que Lucifer se la quitó de las manos, inspeccionando la imagen para luego voltearla, leyendo el mensaje escrito con lápiz rojo.  
-“Se acabó tu cuento de hadas, ahora el príncipe es mío y viviremos felices para siempre”. 

Dean negó despacio mientras sus parpados se colocan acuosos, ¿Su pareja acaba de dejarlo por otra persona? No, eso no podía estar pasando, tiene que ser algo más, es imposible que el moreno hiciera eso después de todo lo que han compartido juntos. ¿Entonces por qué no lo llamó en cuanto llegó a la ciudad? ¿Por qué no se colocó en contacto con él? ¿Y quién demonios es esa mujer? ¿Una amiga? ¿Una novia? No, el mayor no mantiene ese tipo de relación con otros, aunque… ¿Qué tanto es lo que sabe de él? Solo un poco de su pasado, el cual involucra a Balthazar pero nada más.

-Se ha ido…- susurró mientras las lágrimas comienzan a deslizarse por sus mejillas- Cas se ha ido…

************************************************

Y aquí termina la historia, gracias a quienes la siguieron y a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de dejar comentarios y kudos :D   
Este fic tiene una segunda parte que estoy comenzando a escribir y pronto publicaré. 

Saludos!


End file.
